Second Chance: Take Two
by etherian
Summary: Harry de-aged himself to age 6 after killing Voldemort. Snape adopted him in order to give him a happy childhood. Albus is dying. AU, canon up to end of PoA. Sequel to Harry Potter's Second Chance. COMPLETE. The sequel is The Death Eater & The Rat.
1. Chapter 1

_**Second Chance - Take Two  
Chapter 1 - Summer Vacashun**_

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowlings world and characters. I don't own 'em, I'm just playing nice.

**Summary and A/N:** This is the sequel to Harry Potter's Second Chance. You really ought to read that first or you'll be a bit lost. Voldemort is completely dead. Harry is 6 years old after having de-aged himself with an ancient and illegal potion. Albus is dying, but Severus hopes to gain permission to brew the same potion and save the old wizard.

Canon (more or less) up til the end of the fourth book, AU after that. Please note, this is mostly for fun and fluff and has not been beta'ed. _I have no definite ending, as of yet, so if there is something you wish to see, a scene, or some idea you have, please leave a review and let me know what you'd like. _

**Warning:** There is some CP in future, but it is not graphically drawn out because I'm squeamish.

* * *

"Daddy? Why are we leaving Hogwarts?"

"Daddy? Are we having a vacashun?"

"Daddy? Where are we going?"

"Daddy...?"

"Harry! Go sit down and colour in your book!"

Harry gave his father a narrow-eyed gaze, along with a pursed-mouthed pout, and stomped purposely and loudly, out of his father's bedroom. Severus, in the midst of packing and trying to remember a list of important things before he and Harry left Hogwarts for the summer, pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and counted to ten. Once he was finished, he added to his mental list, 'check Harry's trunk for hidden chocolate frogs'. Harry was bouncing around like a sugar maniac and Severus suspected that the redheaded reprobate, Ronald Weasley, had been sneaking sweets to the boy.

Severus had rarely gone away from Hogwarts during the summer. What was the point in doing so when you had no one to do anything with, and you were probably going to get sideswiped by a Death Eater's Killing Curse? However, now that Voldemort was truly dead and gone for good, a fact that the new Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, was doing his best to show as fact, Severus had decided that Harry needed a more pleasant place to run and play than the corridors of the castle.

There would be visits near the end of summer at the Burrow; Harry had become rather attached to Mrs. Weasley during the school days he spent there as his father had to teach. The woman, unfortunately, gave Harry free reign in his behavior, and these days he was a little maniac. Again, the sugary treats someone was sneaking to the child, weren't helping. Severus figured this trip would be part de-tox and part instilling proper manners and behavior into his son.

A letter that had arrived early that morning dropped to the floor from the dresser. Severus bent to pick it up and re-read it.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

I thank you for the invitation to join you on your summer holidays but it seems I have a prior engagement with one, Miss Hermione Granger and her family. As Mother has already gone to Italy for her beauty rest, I was to be left alone until Miss Granger invited me into the Muggle world to spend time with her family. We will be taking an aeroplane to the Colonies. Oh! Hermione says it should be referred to as the United States. I am looking forward to living two months as a Muggle, but moreso, I am looking forward to spending more time with Miss Granger... HERMIONE... sorry, sir. Next time I won't write a letter with my girlfriend reading over my shoulder. Yes, that is correct, Hermione Granger and I have been dating since Christmas.

Anyway, if it would be all right, I would very much like to visit you and Harry sometime during the last month of summer.

Thank you for everything, sir, and have a good vacation.

Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy

PS. I am NOT the one giving Harry Chocolate Frogs.

Severus gave a little smile at the letter, then folded it and put it in his pocket. He'd need to send a reply this afternoon.

"Aunt Minnie!!" Harry's excited voice came from the sitting room. Severus abandoned his packing to go and see what the Headmistress needed.

"Come through, Minerva," invited Severus to the Headmistress' head in the green flames.

Minerva McGonagall stepped through and was enveloped in an enthusiastic hug by the little six year old. "Harry, didn't I just see you at breakfast?" she chided with amusement as she tucked a strand of his shoulder length hair behind his ear.

"Yes, but you always need hugs, Aunt Minnie, and it's my job to give them." Harry smiled brightly and with a sudden dark look at his father, he settled down in front of the hearth with his crayons and a pad of drawing paper.

"I don't mean to interrupt your preparations for the holiday, Severus, but I needed to speak to you about Albus."

Severus motioned his colleague away from the fireplace and over to the dining table where they seated themselves. "He's all right, isn't he?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected, Severus, but I did receive word from his Healer that the damage is progressing faster than they had expected." She saw the cloud of sorrow pass over the younger man's face and patted his hand lightly.

"You're here about the Second Chance Potion, aren't you, Minerva?"

The Headmistress nodded. "I know it's highly illegal and strictly regulated by the Potions Division of the Ministry, but I cannot bear to see that vital man struck down before he's even had a true chance to live. You know he's been fighting the Dark all his life. He deserves some happiness, doesn't he?"

"You know I have no argument against that, Minerva. I'm also well aware that the potion could erase the effects of the curse, allowing Albus to age naturally."

"Then...?" she questioned.

"The problem is that since Harry made the potion, took it, and it de-aged him, bringing together the ingredients is next to impossible. Not to mention that anyone discovered taking it would wind up in Azkaban." He leaned back in his chair. "I want to do what I can to help Albus, but neither do I want to send him to Azkaban. Not to mention that I'd lose my Potions Master's license, and perhaps my livelihood, as well. I must think of Harry."

Minerva slumped sadly. "Then there is nothing to be done."

"On the contrary," Severus smiled so briefly that the Headmistress almost didn't catch it. "I have been speaking to Arthur about a special dispensation for use of the potion. In about a week, Arthur should finally be successful in proving to the Ministry and the Wizengamot that Voldemort is well and truly finished. The work of the Aurors has put seven more Death Eaters in Azkaban and the trials are nearly complete with those captured at Riddle Cemetery. Arthur has managed to get the Wizengamot to accept 'Proof of Death' via pensieved memories from his Death Eaters and Order members. Sixteen memories of that bastard..."

"Daddy..." warned Harry from his colouring. He'd recently had a bout with the soapbar for language he'd picked up from Ron Weasley, so now he was keeping an ear out for his father's language.

"Sorry, Harry," Severus remarked with a smirk. "As I was saying, sixteen memories from Order memories and Aurors that witnessed Voldemort's death ought to be more than proof enough that not only was he back, but he is now gone. Once that is completed, Arthur feels he will have no trouble in putting through the request for the special dispensation for Albus. I began brewing Second Chance two weeks ago."

The smile on Minerva's face was as bright as any smile that Harry possessed. She wiped quickly at a tear, and then clutched Severus' hand in hers. A simple squeeze was all the emotion she'd allow herself to bestow upon the taciturn wizard. "Severus, how wonderful!"

Severus nodded. "I expect, if all goes as planned, and with Arthur Weasley in charge of the Ministry, I see no obstacles. I should be able to administer the potion to Albus before the end of the month."

Minerva rose to her feet, much relieved. She smoothed the skirt of her robes and her Headmistress demeanor fell over her frame like a gentle breeze. "Do keep me informed, won't you, Severus?" He nodded curtly. "Where do you plan to take young Harry on your vacation?"

Harry's head lifted from his colouring as that was one of the many questions he'd wanted answered. Severus eyed his son and smirked slightly.

"Solonus Isle. It's a wizarding resort that is part of the Greek Isles. We'll be bringing Albus with us, since I believe the sun and the ocean air would be better for him right now."

"You never said Albus was coming, daddy!" piped up Harry.

"Would you rather he stay at home, Harry?" Severus teased.

"No!" Amidst a dozen or more of Harry's sudden onslaught of questions, the Headmistress made her farewells and left through the Floo.

"Harry James Potter Snape!" shouted Severus as he lunged menacingly towards the inquisitive little boy.

Harry squealed, perfectly dodged his father's attack and ducked into his room. Severus took a deep breath, shook his head, and then leaned into his son's room. "Make sure you've packed everything you want to take with you, Harry. It will be quite awhile before we return."

"Can Hedwig come, too?"

"Your owl is well on her way, my boy. Hedwig took our arrival notice this morning to confirm our cottage. Now, please, finish your packing and then go clean up your crayons. I'd like to leave our home tidy so the house elfs needn't bother with it."

"Okay!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 2 - Solonus Isle**_

* * *

Solonus was one of several wizarding only islands scattered amongst the nearly 6,000 isles that made up the Greek Isles. Solonus was famous, amongst the wizarding community, for being the home of a certain magical flower that bore the name Melancton, that was black from its petals down to its roots. Prized by Potions Masters, it comprised the base of many of the healing potions that aided in nerve damage and nerve disorders. Severus hoped to find some of these flowers to preserve for his private research.

It was a beautiful little island with a small village at its center, a popular Market held on Sundays, and gorgeous, white sand beaches. Comfortably hilly, the buildings all sparkled in the sun as they were white washed stone, brick, and adobe.

Severus had rented a cottage a stone's throw from the south side beach, but well lit during the day by the sun. There were two ways to reach the cottage, either by a long walk from the village down a twisty path, or via boat from the main Solonus dock. Since Albus couldn't do the walk, as soon as they arrived in the village, they went down to the busy dock and hired a boat to take them around the island to their cottage.

Harry loved the boat ride for about five minutes and then he got seasick and spent the rest of the time in his father's arms hoping the ride would end very soon.

The cottage was a single story cottage with four large bedrooms. There were no steps for Dumbledore to contend with, making it easy for the elder wizard to get around. There was also a shaded patio with chairs for him to sit in so he could look out at the ocean. There was plenty of yard for Harry to play in and after Severus had put up the wards, Harry was also permitted to fly his Junior Firebolt. The beach was wide and relatively quiet, though there were other wizarding families to see that vacationed nearby as well.

Severus intended to work on the Second Chance Potion and had converted the extra room into a small lab. It was heavily warded to keep Harry out since the last thing he needed was for Harry to de-age himself further. The other three bedrooms were for Albus, Severus, and Harry.

The cottage itself was a white-washed, stone built building with flowers of all colours growing in hanging boxes on its window sills. It was fenced in by a short, picket fence, and more flowers lined a pebbled walk that led to the front door, and lined the fence itself. A very large, twisty, ancient olive tree whose wide sweep of branches shaded almost the entire cottage.

Inside the cottage, the decor was simple; wood panelling, for the most part, and white-washed walls. The living room was the largest room containing a sofa, several large, comfortable chairs, a gaming table, a wide fireplace that took up one wall, and various paintings that did not move. Severus had specifically requested that there be no moving portraits. He knew how the subjects in the paintings at Hogwarts gossiped, and didn't need to deal with any painted subject that might talk about his brewing.

There was also a good sized kitchen and a glassed in dining room that sparkled with the morning sunshine and had a beautiful view of the ocean. There was a niche with a desk and a small bookcase that would serve Harry as his study area, and Severus had added on an extra, smaller room, to house the books he and Albus had brought. Even though they'd brought quite a few, the Potions Master anticipated having to make a trip, at least once, to Hogwarts and to his personal library, for research purposes.

The cottage had the isolation Severus desired, yet was close by any amenities that were needed to entertain a little boy who might get easily bored.

Their first night in the cottage, Severus brewed while Harry practiced his reading skills as he read to a patient, listening Albus. The old wizard and Harry were seated on the cushiony sofa with Albus in one corner and his feet propped up on an ottoman. Harry was nestled against Albus' side, with the older man's arm lazily draped over his shoulder. Harry was reading from a Muggle fairy tale book. While Harry read, mostly smoothly, about the horrible Baba Yaga in her chicken footed hut, Albus carded his slim, wrinkled fingers through the child's hair. Before long, both were snoozing quietly in front of the fireplace.

Severus emerged from his little lab towards ten o'clock to indulge in some tea. Before he had his tea, though, he put his son to bed, and settled Albus more comfortably on the sofa, with his feet up and a quilt over him. Briefly he gazed down upon the sleeping old man. Any worries he held for Albus, were somewhat eased by the small smile of contentment on his wrinkled face.

"You will get your second chance, Albus. I promise," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 3 - Echo**_

* * *

Harry, flying within the boundaries of the vacation cottage spied a tiny figure down at the edge of the water splashing up on the beach. She was attired all in white, a pretty, lacy blouse and a matching long skirt belted by a belt of turqoise and silver. The silver sparkled brightly in the afternoon sunlight and was what had caught Harry's eye in the first place. She also had beautiful, long black hair that was full of curls and cascaded loosely down her back.

Harry kept flying around the front yard of the cottage, and every few minutes he watched the young woman who had stopped for awhile in her walk and was staring out at the hypnotic waves.

Just as he was feeling hungry for lunch, Harry looked back towards the ocean and saw that the young woman appeared to be swimming. He thought it was odd that she didn't have a bathing suit to swim in, but grown ups were usually odd anyway. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop watching her as the kernel of something awful began gnawing at his tummy. When her head vanished beneath the next big wave, Harry felt the kernel of awfulness explode into fear. He landed and dropped his broom as he ran into the cottage.

"Daddy! Albus! She's drowning!" he screamed as he ran around looking for both men. "Daddy!

Albus emerged from his room and knocked rapidly on Severus' lab door. The dark haired wizard emerged, not at all happily, but concerned as soon as his son grabbed his hand.

"What's going on, Harry?" he demanded.

Harry tugged hard against his father's immovable frame. "She's drowning!"

Severus was galvanised into action and ran out of the cottage. He ran down the path, leaped over the short gate, and onto the beach. As soon as he reached the water's edge, he squinted looking towards the horizon for someone, a girl, a woman, he didn't know what.

"There she is, daddy!" shouted Harry just as he reached his father's side. They both could see a plume of white upon the surface of the waves. Harry was crying by now, worrying that she was dead.

"Harry, stay put." Ordered his father. Harry nodded and watched as his father removed his outer robe, his frock coat, and his dragon-hide boots with a spell. The wizard then dove smoothly into the water and swam, powerfully, through the surf and out to the white.

She was just about to go down into the dark depths of the ocean when Snape caught the woman. Turning her so she was on her back, he circled his arm under her left arm and across her chest. He swam one-handed back to the shore, keeping her head above the water.

"Daddy?" Harry asked, his voice full of fright.

With patience he didn't realise he had, he spoke to his son, "Harry, I need you to be brave, now."

Harry knelt down near his father and did his best to be brave. He watched as his father patted the woman firmly on her back until she was spitting up water. Snape then scooped some icky stuff out of her throat. Then, to his astonishment his father kissed her! The kisses weren't like the ones he'd caught Draco and Hermione indulging in when they thought no one was looking. He then realised that his father was breathing into her mouth.

The young woman took an agonised breath and coughed several times. She looked up at Severus and whispered, "Noooo," before passing out.

Severus lifted the young woman up into his arms. "Harry, run ahead and get some tea started. Make sure Albus isn't on the sofa and tell him what has happened."

"Yes, sir!" Harry sprinted from the beach and was through the gate before Severus had walked beyond the wet sand.

The child burst into the cottage, glanced at Albus seated in one of the comfy chairs, and ran into the kitchen. He began the tea and then came out, glancing towards the living room window where he could see his father, carrying the young woman in his arms, up to the cottage.

"What has happened, Harry?" asked Albus gently.

"I saw her walking. Then she disappeared under the water. I thought she was swimming, but she wasn't. Daddy pulled her out and then kissed her until she was breathing." Harry moved next to Albus and leaned against the older man just as Severus entered with the young woman in his arms.

The kettle in the kitchen whistled just as Severus put the woman on the sofa. "Harry, the tea." Harry ran into the kitchen to finish his duty as Severus cast a drying spell over the woman and the now wet sofa. Lastly he cast a drying spell upon himself. He then summoned a pillow to put under the young woman's head and a quilt to tuck around her body. He then began to lightly pat her cheeks with his slim fingers. She roused just as Harry emerged with a cup of tea in his hands.

She had the most startling, dark blue eyes Severus had ever seen and as her gaze locked upon his, he felt as though he were caught under some strange spell. He wasn't released until she blinked.

"Tea, daddy," Harry said softly.

"Thank you, Harry." He took the tea cup and offered it to the young woman. For several breaths, she struggled to sit up, but found that her arms were shakey. Severus handed the cup of tea back to Harry, then lifted the woman so she was sitting up. He slipped himself behind her in order to support her. Harry handed his father the tea and helped her to drink the warm, fragrant, herbal tea.

After several minutes, she couldn't drink anymore and began to cry softly. Harry was distressed at her tears and patted her shoulder. "Please don't cry. We're not mean at all," he assured her.

That little, childish assurance helped to stop her tears. Looking through the glistening remains of the tears, she looked down at Harry.

"I can see you're not, sweetheart." Harry smiled at the endearment.

She nodded briefly to the older wizard and then looked into the impassive face of her rescuer. His eyes were the deepest black she'd ever seen in her life. Although no emotion was evident on the man's face, in his eyes were concern for her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Why did you walk into the ocean, Miss...?"

"Prosper. Echo Prosper. May I inquire who my rescuers are?" she was avoiding the question he'd asked.

"Severus Snape," he introduced himself. "This is my son, Harry, and my... father... Albus Dumbledore."

"I've heard of you both. From Hogwarts. You're the Headmaster and aren't you a teacher there?"

"Be wary of what you read in the Daily Prophet, Miss Prosper," warned Snape. He was rewarded by very pleasant laughter. Suddenly feeling a bit too close to the pretty woman, he slipped out from under her, and laid her back against the pillow. He retreated to the safety of one of the comfortable chairs and welcomed his son as he climbed into his lap.

Severus took a moment to study the young woman as she drank her tea. She had the dark olive complexion of a native of Greece. She wasn't slim, but nicely rounded where it looked the best for a woman. Her face wasn't plain, but neither was it what most might consider beautiful. Hers was a pretty face made beautiful by her deep, ocean blue eyes.

"You shouldn't go in the water if you can't swim, Missus Prosper," cautioned Harry. "Daddy says there's undertoads that will drag you away forever."

"Undertow, Harry," Snape corrected softly in his ear.

"Call me, Echo, if you would?" she smiled at Harry, finding him to be a sweet and engaging child.

"Echo," replied Harry with a grin.

"And, I'm not married..." her slight smile vanished abruptly. "Not... anymore!"

To Severus' chagrin she burst into tears. He allowed Harry to scramble off his lap to comfort the young, emotional woman by giving her a hug.

"Please don't cry, Echo. You'll make me cry and I don't have anything to cry about," requested Harry.

Severus conjured a handkerchief and floated it to Harry. He plucked it out of the air and handed it to Echo.

Dabbing at her eyes, she smiled again. "Thank you, Harry. I'm sorry for crying so much. It's just that my heart is broken."

Harry blinked rapidly and turned slightly to face his father. "Daddy? Do you have potions for broken hearts?"

"I'm afraid not, son. A broken heart must heal only with time." He dropped his gaze to Echo, who met his dark look briefly before looking away.

"I'm tired," she said softly. "Would it be all right for me to sleep a bit before I leave."

Severus rose to his feet and stood behind Harry. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need to, Miss Prosper. Harry, say goodbye. It's time for you to have some lunch and then to get your own rest."

Severus directed his son to the kitchen where he began fixing the child a sandwich for lunch. In the living room, Echo tried to close her eyes, but her curiosity about the elderly man known as the wizarding world's most powerful wizard, kept her awake.

Giving in, she opened her eyes and looked from her prone position towards where the famous Albus Dumbledore sat.

"I do hope it's true what I read in the Prophet that You-Know-Who is truly gone," she said quietly.

"Young Harry Potter fulfilled his destiny," said Albus. "It was a remarkable, yet sad day, too."

"And that's him?" she asked. "That little boy?"

Albus nodded. "Harry saw too much death that day and although he was not physically wounded, the mental anguish was hard for him. He blamed himself for the deaths of his parents, young Cedric Diggory, and then his beloved godfather, Sirius Black." Albus sighed heavily. "I suppose he might have tried suicide, but he dearly wanted to have a chance at a normal childhood. As foolish as it might have seemed at the time to de-age himself, it has been a blessing for not only Harry, but others as well." He watched Snape in the kitchen as the man spoke quietly to his son as he ate.

"Who did you lose, child?" asked Albus gently.

"Everyone, really..." she still had the handkerchief and dabbed at new tears. "Both my parents were killed by Death Eaters during Voldemort's rise. My father, he was a Muggle from Cypress and owned an olive farm. My mother was a witch. You probably knew her since she was taught at Hogwarts. Yasmine Leandros?"

Albus smiled as he recalled the diminuitive, yet very outspoken Greek student. Yasmine had been a contemporary of Tom Riddle and the two clashed terribly. "I did know your mother. Brilliant at Charms. She and Tom Riddle were the top students at Hogwarts back then."

"Then you know the rumours that Riddle, well, Voldemort, tried to solicit my mother's help in his bid for power," replied Echo.

"Indeed," remarked Albus. "Yasmine was very well known for many of the domestic charms she created. Riddle felt such talent would be used better if she created charms for him."

"So you know, then, why my mother returned to Greece as soon as she was able. She thought she'd escaped, but Riddle kept after her. I didn't know it, of course. By the time my mother had married my father, she gave up magic to live in the Muggle world. She felt it was the best way to avoid Riddle and his followers, and that it was safer for me. He didn't let up, though, which is why I was sent at age nine to a cousin of my father's in America. I didn't even know the newly christened Lord Voldemort had murdered my parents until I was almost thirteen."

Albus glanced up subtley at Snape who leaned against the kitchen door jamb as he listened to Echo's story.

"What did you do after you finished school when you came back?" asked Albus.

"Floundered around. I was a bit lost for awhile. My father's olive farm had been burned by the Death Eaters and my mother had given up her home when she married my father. When I came to Solonus I settled here. I opened a little bookshop in the village. Rather eclectic, I think. I very much enjoyed it. Then, two years ago I met my husband Oland Childermass." Echo shifted slightly and pulled her blanket higher up over her shoulders. "I was such a naive fool. Too much in love and not enough suspicious." She sighed.

"What happened?" that question came from Severus as he left the kitchen and walked back into the living room. He leaned against the fireplace.

Echo looked up at the tall, dark wizard. She suddenly felt too vulnerable lying down and so raised herself so she was sitting up. She pulled the quilt tighter around her shoulders.

"Oland stole everything from me. He took my home, my bookstore, my vir... " Echo's cheeks darkly in embarassment, and she lowered her gaze as she realised what she almost said. "My... uhm... everything!"

"And so you came to our beach to drown your sorrows," stated Severus rather sharply.

Stung by his tone, she shouted, "I have nothing left! No family! No gold! No home! No business! What reason do I have to live for?"

Severus didn't change his position as the young woman rose angrily from the sofa. She threw the quilt down, and stomped out of the cottage in her bare feet.

"Dad?" asked Harry as he watched the woman navigate the small path of pebbles on her bare feet. "If Echo doesn't have anyplace to live, where's she going to stay?"

"We really can't allow her to leave if she truly is in such dire circumstances, my boy," Albus' voice had that tone in it that meant Severus was supposed to do something about the situation.

Severus straightened and glared at the old man as he saw that twinkle in his blue eyes. It didn't help that Harry was gazing at him with that very same twinkle. With a melodramatic sigh, he left the fireplace and went over to the open door. "Son, take care of Albus. I don't know how long I'll be gone." Harry nodded and went to stand over by the ex-Headmaster. Under his breath, Severus muttered, "That child is spending too much time with Albus." Snape automatically reached for his outer robe which usually hung upon a peg by the door but recalled it was still down on the beach with his frock coat. "Bloody hell."

Harry watched his father disappear down the pebbled path and through the open gate. "Daddy's mad, Albus?"

Albus patted Harry on the back. "Not mad, child, just annoyed with the situation. All will be well, though." Slowly the old man rose to his feet, summoned a white ivory cane from the fireplace and leaned on it. "I think we're going to need to add another room for our guest. Care to watch, Harry?"

"Yeah!" Harry stepped to the other side of Albus and held his hand as they walked down the short hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Albus?"

"Yes, Harry?" Albus took out his wand and studied the area he had to work with.

"Daddy called you his father. Did you adopt him?"

"At one time I would have, Harry, but it was something I was never really able to do. Over the years, though, I have come to think of Severus as my son." Albus looked down at the thoughtful looking little boy. "What is on your mind, child?"

"Well, if daddy is sort of your son, doesn't that kinda make you my grandpa?"

The hopeful look on the little boy's face made Albus' heart swell with love. His fingers touched the soft cheek, and he smiled. "Would you like me to be your grandfather, Harry?"

Harry nodded rapidly, stepped closer and grasped a handful of the older wizard's dark blue robes. "Would you be? Please?"

Albus leaned down very carefully and kissed Harry's cheek. "I would love to be your grandfather, my child."

Harry enveloped his grandfather in a tight hug, and grinned up at him. "I love you, grandpa!"

* * *

_**A/N (dated June 15, 2010): Echo's mother would have attended Hogwarts at about the same time Eileen Prince, Snape's mother did (according to the HP Wiki that would have been around the 1940s). Riddle, according to the HP Lexicon attended Hogwarts from 1938-1945. Therefore, Eileen would also have been a contemporary of Tom Riddle along with Yasmin.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 4 - Cottage Guest**_

* * *

The annoying woman, Severus discovered, could move very quickly. She was out of sight of the cottage and nearly halfway up the twisted path from the cottage to the village. He had summoned his boots from the beach before he went after Echo, but her feet were bare and the path was a rocky one.

"Miss Prosper!" he thundered in his best teacher voice. "Cease your walking at once!"

Echo whirled around and leveled her own scowl at the tall man. "Does everyone obey you when you shout like that?!"

"As a matter of fact, they do," he said silkily as he neared the young woman. "Considering I dragged you out of the ocean, I would think you would be a bit more amenable to listening to what I have to say." He was now standing over Echo. He crossed his arms over his chest which was only clad in a white, linen shirt. "Unless, of course, you'd prefer I throw you back."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would hate wasting the effort I made bringing you out of that cold ocean and bringing you back to life, Miss Prosper, but if it is truly what you wish..."

"I walked into the ocean! I didn't ask you to save me!" she shouted.

He sneered, "Do you truly believe your the only person who has ever lost anything to Death Eaters and con men?" She stepped backwards slightly as he leaned forward. "My son lost his parents and his godfather. My father, Albus, is going to lose what should be his golden years of leisure because a curse is eating his life away! I nearly lost my soul!!" He yanked up the cuff of his shirt on his left arm revealing the Dark Mark.

He expected tears. Or, yelling. Maybe even to be slapped. Emotional women sometimes did that. What he didn't expect was for her to throw her arms around him and bury her head in his chest. Letting out a sigh of exasperation and glancing towards the sky, he tentatively wrapped his own arms around Echo. A faraway part of his thoughts marveled that this was something he wouldn't have been able to do until he adopted his son.

"Miss Prosper," he finally addressed her after a few minutes. "You had the fortune to be near us when you made your ill-thought walk into the ocean. Please do not think that after rescuing you and hearing your story we would so easily turn our backs on your misfortune. We would like to help."

Echo leaned back slightly, not quite willing to leave the comfort of his wiry, hard arms. "You shouldn't feel obligated, Mr. Snape. I have no right to ask anything of you or your family."

He divested himself of the young woman's embrace and felt suddenly bereft of her warmth. Pushing aside the feeling, he looked down into her deep blue gaze. "Be truthful, Miss Prosper, where will you sleep tonight?"

"I... I really don't know. Oland had our marriage dissolved yesterday and today was when I received notification from his solicitor that my store and my house no longer belonged to me. I've been a bit of... a hermit, I suppose, so I've never really made any friends."

He smirked, rather triumphantly. "I have no doubt that Albus, at this moment, is adding a room to our cottage for you. Will you return with me, Miss Prosper?" He held out his elbow to her.

Echo nodded and slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow. They walked for several minutes down the beach, back towards the cottage, when Snape glanced down at her rather pretty, but quite bare feet.

"Haven't you any shoes, Miss Prosper?"

"I did. Some sandals. I think the surf must have taken them." she shrugged and blushed slightly. "When I said Oland took everything, I meant it. I don't even have access to my clothing."

Severus stopped, picked up a couple of rocks, and transfigured them into a decent pair of sandals. Echo slipped her feet into them.

"Are you certain there is nothing you can do to recover your property and your business, Miss Prosper?"

"I signed everything over to him." She looked up at the dubious look on his face. "Oh please, Mr. Snape, don't make me feel stupider than I already know I am! He was my husband. I didn't see anything wrong with signing the paperwork he asked me to."

"Albus has quite a few people he can speak to in the Ministry of Magic. I'm sure he could have someone look over the paperwork and examine whether or not you have any recourse. In the meantime, perhaps you'll consent to go shopping tomorrow with Harry and I? I'm sure there's a clothing store you may visit to replenish your wardrobe."

Echo stopped suddenly, causing Snape to halt as well. "I don't have any money, Mr. Snape. How do you expect me to repay you?"

The look she gave Snape was insulting, to say the least. Doing his best to refrain from shouting at her, he spoke quietly and tightly, "Can you cook?" He smirked at how the question threw her off kilter.

"Wh-what? Cook?"

"We haven't a house elf at the cottage. I certainly don't expect you to clean up after us, but it would be... helpful... if I could split the cooking duties with someone else. So, my question is, Miss Prosper, can you cook?"

Echo blinked a few times. "Uhm, yes. I'm rather good, I think."

"Then you need not worry about anything, Miss Prosper."

At the gate to the cottage, Snape summoned his outer robes and his frock coat from the beach. It took a few minutes, but they were soon sailing through the air towards him. He caught them and started through the gate.

Inside the cottage, Albus was snoring gently in front of the fireplace, a quilt over his lap. Harry jumped up from the sofa and smiled at Echo. He grabbed both their hands. "Come see your room, Echo. I told grandpa how to decorate it."

Snape looked down at Harry. "Did you just call Albus, grandpa, son?"

Harry smiled smugly. "You called him your father so that makes him my grandfather, right?"

"Hm, I suppose it does." He ruffled Harry's hair and indicated that the child was to lead them to Echo's room.

Albus had added a fifth room across from Severus' small laboratory and next to Albus. This put Albus, discretely, between Severus and Echo. The room itself was large, with a double size, four poster bed, hung with a canopy of deep green velvet drapes. There was a wardrobe, a desk, and chairs in front of a narrow fireplace. Possibly the best aspect of the room was a corner window with a built in, padded seat that looked out upon the ocean and the pretty side yard of the cottage.

The bedroom was further decorated with a rich, emerald green, wonderfully thick carpet and pale green drapes over the window.

"The room looks beautiful, Harry," remarked Echo. "I love the color green." She then smiled and leaned down, kissing his cheek. "It matches your astonishing eyes."

Harry was beyond flattered and embarassed when Echo kissed his cheek. He couldn't help it and buried his face in his father's thigh. Severus tapped him on the shoulder, and turned him to face the young woman. He'd forgotten to acknowledge the compliment.

"You're welcome, Echo," Harry breathed shyly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 5 - Big Brother**_

* * *

Severus Snape paced in front of the fireplace in the darkness of the late night in the cottage. Harry was deep asleep in his bed. He was happy for the good he'd done this day for Echo. Severus wondered if, even though the child could not remember the past of his teenage years, the saving of Echo's life might have assuaged his wounded soul. Severus thought it might.

Albus also slept deeply. He was very tired of late and found it difficult to move very far. His expenditure of magic in creating Echo's room had taken an alarming amount of energy from the old wizard and had also caused a painful flare-up of the insidious curse that was debilitating him each day. Severus had sat for awhile on the edge of Albus' bed supporting the elder man's upper half as he weathered through some of the worst of the painful cramps. Even a simple pain potion was made useless by the curse. Severus' upper arm, where Albus had gripped tightly during the worst of the pain, was now bruised. He had yet to put any Bruise Salve on them.

He hated bothering Arthur Weasley at such a late hour with correspondence, but seeing Albus in such pain-- _the man wept in my arms!_-- was killing him. He knew Albus wanted him to wait for the special dispensation which would keep Severus free from legal harassment and out of Azkaban, but the Potions Master was feeling helpless. He didn't think he could wait. Severus wasn't ready to let Albus-- _my father_-- go.

Severus settled into one of the chairs and stretched out his long legs, crossing his ankles.

Echo Prosper.

He honestly didn't know what to think of this woman. In such a short time the young woman had... well, not turned his life upside down, but she'd certainly affected him. He recalled her body against his as she'd hugged him when they were on the beach. She... fit. She felt right. Her warmth was something, even hours later, he still missed. The little conversation he'd had with Harry the night before they left for the cottage certainly didn't help the thoughts that insinuated themselves in his mind about the lovely young woman.

_"Harry, what are you doing still awake? You know we have a busy day tomorrow." Severus was wrapping up some school work at his sitting room desk when Harry padded out in his flannel pyjamas. For a moment he was worried the child had another dream of the Dark Lord killing his mother, Lily._

Harry went over to his father and leaned against his thigh, with his elbow propped up on the upper part of the man's thigh. Severus brushed some wayward strands of the boy's dark hair out of his eyes revealing the slowly fading lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Daddy, will I be able to have a brother or sister someday like Ron has?" Harry had taken his father's hand in his own and was idly tracing the fingers as though the hand was the most fascinating thing on earth.

Severus swallowed nervously. Why was his son even thinking about such a thing? Was he lonely? He sighed heavily. What was he to say? He'd never thought he'd have a son, and he certainly never thought he'd be free of the Dark so that he could pursue a future with a wife and children.

Picking up his son, he propped Harry on his lap. "Are you sure you'd want to share me with a brother or sister, Harry?" _**Good delaying tactic, Snape.**___

"I could," he said carefully. "I think it would be neat to be a big brother."

"I think you'd be an excellent big brother, but that isn't an easy thing, Harry." _**This is not going to turn into a talk on the birds and bees. He's far too young, isn't he?**___

"I asked Ron and Ron said you can get babies from St. Mungo's."

It took every ounce of his control to keep from choking. _**The last thing my son needs is sex education from that redheaded twit!**__ Severus didn't think he'd ever known his mind to work so fast in providing him answers to his son's questions._

"It's quite a bit more complicated than that, child..." _**Should I say something about the birds and the bees? Merlin's teeth, what do I say?!**___

"I told Ron I probably need a mother first. Piers Polkiss' little sister didn't show up until his mum got bignant. That's really fat in the stomach."

Snape smirked and tried desperately not to laugh since Harry was being so very serious. "I believe the word is pregnant, Harry."

Harry frowned. "Are you sure? Bignant sounds better."

"I'm quite certain." He shifted Harry on his lap. The child was gaining weight, but he was still thin and he had rather sharp hip bones. "I think someday you might be able to be a big brother, but it might be best if you have a mother, first."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Okay." He began playing with the buttons on his father's frock coat. Snape could tell he was thinking something over and wasn't sure he should say what was on his mind.

Tipping up the boy's chin, he looked into the child's solemn, green eyes. "What are you thinking of, Harry?"

"Well," he began hesitantly, "Everyone I know that has a mother, their mother is married to their father, so... I suppose... is there someone you want to marry who'd like to be my mother?"

"Oh, Harry, I wish there was, but I don't know of anyone I'd like to marry." Harry, disappointed, leaned his cheek against his father's chest and plucked at the cloth-covered buttons. "However, I promise you this, son, when I do find the right lady to marry, she must want to be your mother or I won't even think of marrying her."

"Really? A promise?" Harry asked looking up earnestly into his father's face.

"A promise. But, you have to promise me something, Harry."

"What, daddy?"

"Let _**me**__ find someone to marry. I don't want you trying to marry me off to the first lady you think would be a good mother."_

"So He'mione's out?"

Now Severus did choke and cough. "Harry! Not only is Miss Granger a student of mine, she's only sixteen years old! I would much rather marry a young woman closer to my own age."

"What is your age?"

"I am 36 years old. And don't you dare ask any ladies their ages," he warned with a mock scowl. "It's impolite." He picked his son off his lap. "It's time for you to get back to bed, Harry."

"Okay." He yawned and Severus rose from his desk. Taking his son's hand in his, he walked him into his bedroom and soon had him tucked him. Harry was very quickly asleep, and Severus was thankfully released from any further awkward conversation.

Severus rose from his chair and put out the fire in the fireplace. As the flames vanished, he couldn't help the traitorous thought that went through his brain-- _I wonder what age Miss Prosper is._


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, with Albus being watched over by his phoenix, Fawkes, Harry, Severus, and Echo went into the village proper to do some shopping. It wasn't Market day, but the village was still a quaint little place with lots of interesting shops. What caught Harry's eyes was a ferris wheel that rose so high up into the sky that it overlooked the village and the entire island of Solonus.

"Can we ride the ferris wheel, please, daddy?" begged Harry, as he tugged insistently on his father's robe.

"Harry, I have asked you before not to tug on my robes like that. You get my attention just fine by speaking to me." Harry pouted and Severus chucked a finger gently under his chin. "Let's get Miss Prosper taken care of first, then we'll go on the ferris wheel."

With a smile, and his acquiescent 'okay' Harry was content to wait for his ferris wheel ride. He walked between his father and Echo, carrying on most of the babbling conversation on his own.

"Why did your parents name you Echo?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"My mother fell in love with a line from a poem by Milton and knew that if ever she had a daughter, she would name her Echo," replied the young woman.

"What's the poem?" Harry asked.

He stopped and listened as Echo recited a refrain from 'Comus' by Milton:

"Sweet Echo, sweetest nymph, that liv'st unseen  
Within thy aery shell  
By slow Meander's margent green,  
And in the violet-embroidered vale,  
Where the love-lorn nightingale  
Nightly to thee her sad song mourneth well;  
Canst thou not tell me of a gentle pair  
That likest thy Narcissus are?  
O, if thou have  
Hid them in some flowery cave,  
Tell me but where,  
Sweet queen of parly, daughter of the sphere,  
So may'st thou be translated to the skies,  
And give resounding grace to all heaven's harmonies."

"It sounds pretty," said Harry very politely, "but I don't know what it means."

Echo laughed. "That's all right, Harry. It was a long time before I understood it myself."

"This place might be suitable, Miss Prosper," said Severus looking up at a sign bordered with carved roses.

Echo read the sign, "Galliana's Garments for the Discerning Lady." She glanced worriedly at Severus. "Mr. Snape, this shop is rather expensive. Perhaps we should..."

He waved his hand. "Nonsense. Let us see what they have first before you say no. Harry, stay close, and keep your hands to yourself."

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. He was always touching things and he had a bad habit of making off with anything that was shiny. Severus escorted them into the shop and noted the sharp-eyed, slightly disapproving look the pinch-faced owner aimed at Echo.

"Good afternoon, sir." The elderly woman, who was wearing a badly applied glamour to mask her true age, fluttered over to them and they were assaulted by an overwhelming scent of of cloying orange and vanilla. "How may I help you today?"

Severus noticed the shop owner completely disregarded Echo and addressed her comments only to him. He wondered what was behind the shunning. "My friend requires that her warddrobe be replaced," he began.

The woman's unctious smile thinned out to an awful grimace as she looked upon Echo with extreme distaste as she replied, "Someone such as herself has no need of a lady's clothing!"

Echo clutched Severus' arm just as she realised the dark haired wizard was going to give the old bat a piece of his mind. "Please!" she whispered, "Don't! Not in front of Harry!"

Without a word, Severus escorted his son and Echo out of the shop. Outside, he couldn't help but ask, "Whatever was that rude behavior for?"

"It comes from rumours Oland circulated about me in order to effect our divorce." Echo looked down at Harry and put her hands over his ears. She spoke quietly to Severus. "As we were bonded by magic, we couldn't just divorce. He had to prove that I'd been unfaithful. None of them were true, but the rumours persist." She sighed just as Harry pulled away from her hands. He glared at both adults as Echo finished, "We may not have much luck here."

"We shall look for one more shop, but if we encounter such rude behavior again, then we will go to Diagon Alley. Madame Amalie Mallkin is a most accomodating seamstress."

A trip to Diagon Alley wasn't necessary as they soon found another shop, not quite as fancy looking as the first one, that was owned by two middle-aged sisters who, although they'd obviously heard the rumours about Echo, they ignored them and welcomed Echo. The shop was called, The Sara Sisters - Fashionable Clothing for the Family.

The sisters not only did custom orders, but they also had some fine, second-hand (or what they called 'gently used') clothing for children. While Echo was merrily measured by the sisters for everything she needed, Severus and Harry looked over the gently used clothing. Harry found a garish, Chudley Cannons Quidditch shirt of orange, a similar lime green shirt, and a couple more pairs of shorts. Severus also found a nice button down cotton shirt, white, of course, and a rather nice pair of dark grey trousers.

Harry was fine in getting more socks (he had a bad habit of always misplacing just one of a pair) but he was stubborn about wanting other colours besides white. After a short argument between the two that sounded more like low hissing snakes as they tried not to raise their voices, Severus relented, and Harry picked out a veritable rainbow of coloured socks. Severus then went over to the new packages of underwear, and that's where Harry put up a fuss.

"No, dad!" he gasped, pushing the packages of underwear his father had in his hands back towards the shelf they came from. Harry was looking warily back over his shoulder at Echo.

"Harry, stop it!" scolded his father sharply reaching out for another package.

"Daa-aad," he pleaded in a harsh whisper. He then stepped closer to Severus. "You can't get me under... that! Not when there's a GIRL with us!"

Severus put the packages back on the shelf. "Would it be acceptable if I had the sisters send the underwear to you in a separate package?"

"No-ooo!" Harry drawled as if his father were being obtuse on purpose.

Severus narrowed his eyes at his son, but seemingly gave up. By then the sisters were finished with Echo. While Echo stood with Harry, Severus made arrangements for the bill to be paid, and to have a specific package sent directly to his son. He smirked to himself as they left the shop.

Their next stop was a shoe shop where Harry was fitted with a sturdy pair of trainers that had a dirt repellent charm. It was a little extra, but Severus really had had no idea how dirty Harry could get a simple pair of shoes and he was tired of casting cleaning spells at his current pair all the time.

By then, Harry was thirsty and in need of a little boy's room. They went to a nearby cafe where Severus purchased tea for all of them, and little petit fours. Echo waited at a table for the tea and cakes to be served while Severus escorted Harry to the boy's bathroom. As Harry took care of his needs, Severus waited patiently by the sink in the, thankfully, spotless bathroom.

"Dad?" Harry's voice echoed in the tiled bathroom.

"Yes, Harry?"

"How come you don't talk to Echo?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Harry. I've spoken to Miss Prosper."

"No you haven't. You've sort of ordered her around like you do your dunderheads. Shouldn't you just talk to her like a regular grown-up?"

Harry didn't hear the answer to his question as he flushed the loo at that moment. He emerged from the stall and Severus directed him to the sink. Harry was a bit too short to reach over the lip of the sink, so his father levitated him so he could wash his hands.

"Towel, son! Don't wipe your hands on your trousers."

"Sorry, daddy."

Father and son soon returned to their table where Echo waited with their tea. Harry leaned over his. Severus automatically cast a cooling spell over Harry's tea so it wouldn't burn his mouth.

Knowing that Harry had been right about his observation in the way Severus was speaking to Echo, he attempted to be more conversant.

"You said you were in the states... uhm..." _Stupid! That's when her parents were killed._ He swallowed some bile that had risen, wondering horribly if that was one of the few revels he'd been unable to avoid when he spied for the Order. "Where did you go to school, Miss Prosper?"

"The Salem Academy for Witches & Wizards. It has the prestige in America that Hogwarts has here in Britain."

"Did you like it?" asked Harry, his mouth full of petit four.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Harry," warned his father. Severus handed the little boy a napkin and he wiped some crumbs off his chin.

"I did like it, Harry. I went there for the last four years of school. Did you know they have graduation ceremonies in America when you finish school?" Harry shook his head.

"Rather superfluous, isn't it?" asked Severus. "Once a student has finished school, there's really no need to memorialise the occasion."

"It _was_ rather noisy, and far too pompous. I had to wear this silly gown made of some synthetic cloth that was absolutely sweltering. On my head was a hat that was a square board." Harry giggled at the imagined image of the hat in his head. Echo smiled and Severus noted how delicate the laugh lines at the corners of her beautiful eyes were. "It was funny, Harry. Especially since everyone wore them. But, the worst part was the high heels I had to wear. I prefer bare feet, or if I must, sandals any day, but the women were told to wear high heels. For four hours! Even with a cushioning spell my feet felt crippled by the time they let us go."

Echo picked up a petit four and bit into it delicately. Severus caught himself staring at a bit of frosting on her lip. When her tongue darted out and licked away the frosting, he couldn't remember the last time he'd ever seen something so... well, delicious.

"What do you teach at Hogwarts, Mr. Snape?" asked Echo, her question bringing him back down to earth.

"Potions. I've done so for fifteen years," he replied simply.

"So you're a Potions Master, then?" He nodded and watched as a curl fell over her forehead. "And you never told me I was addressing you incorrectly?"

"What are you s'posed to call, dad?" asked Harry. He stretched his hand out for another petit four, but Severus stopped him. Harry pouted, but quickly covered it with a cheeky smile.

Severus answered his son's question. "A Potions Master is called Master. A Potions Mistress is called Mistress, if she's single, Madame, if she's married."

"Could I call you Master Dad?" asked Harry drinking the last of his tea.

"Don't be silly, Harry," Snape gave the boy a sardonic quirk of his eyebrow, then ordered gently, "Sit down in your chair. You're not that short."

Harry plopped down on his backside on his chair. Echo smiled at Harry and sipped her tea. It was right then, as she was licking her lips, when she realised she was getting some rather intense attention from the Potions Master. She looked down at the table for a moment, and then asked, "Do they allow married teachers to live at Hogwarts?"

Severus barely escaped spluttering his tea everywhere. He wasn't able to keep from choking on the tea he had swallowed and was forced to put down his teacup, and wipe the tears that had been forced from his eyes.

"Oh dear, Mr. Snape! Are you all right?"

As he looked up, there was a devilish, smug, smile upon the young woman's face. He scowled darkly, knowing that she'd caught him off guard deliberately. "I'm quite fine," he replied slowly as he gathered in his dignity. He carefully took another sip of his tea, and then, with a smirk, he answered her question.

"Married teachers are most certainly allowed to live at Hogwarts. It is a rather large castle, you realise? Are you, perhaps, planning on marrying a teacher that works there, Miss Prosper?"

Now it was Echo's turn to choke, and to her great embarassment, she let out a rather unladylike snort before she coughed on the remains of her tea.

"Not at all," she sniped caustically once she recovered. "I'm quite certain there's no one there I'd be remotely interested in."

Harry was rather puzzled by the whole exchange and just stared oddly at the two adults. Shrugging his shoulders, he plucked the last petit four off the plate before his father could see him and popped it into his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 7 - Do You Like Each Other?**_

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was mostly devoid of unnecessary conversation between the adults which meant Harry dominated their interest. He was pleased at having the attention and so he kept busy chatting about every little thing he saw. Finally, before they left to return home to their cottage, it was time for Harry's ferris wheel ride. He first rode with his father, and then he rode with Echo.

As the wheel spun leisurely and carried Harry and Echo to its furthest height, Harry asked, "Do you like my dad, Echo?"

"I'm not sure, Harry." Seeing the worried look on the child's face, she quickly amended her statement. "I don't _dis_like him. I mean, after all, he was very brave to have pulled me out of the ocean and I do rather like seeing how he is around you. He loves you a great deal."

"Soooo, then you do like him?" he persisted.

She looked down at the small figure of the Potions Master standing on the ground below. Severus Snape didn't have the classic good looks that had bewitched her when she met Oland, but then, her ex-husband had a rather ugly soul. Severus Snape had a large nose that had obviously been broken one too many times in his youth. Large though it was, it somehow fit his face. Smiles were most certainly a rare sight, and were no doubt meant only for people he cared about. A few times during the day, she had caught the smallest of smiles directed at Harry and found that just that little bit, added to the man's rather expressive, dark eyes, gave him a certain appeal that would keep any woman around.

The man was also incredibly intelligent and as much a lover of books as she was. If the Hunchback of Notre Dame had been as intelligent as Potions Master Snape was, she'd find him attractive. Severus Snape was not handsome but he certainly was no Hunchback!

Then... that voice of his. Truly, it was a magical power that he wielded with great skill. It should have been outlawed. There was practically a tangible feeling to the Potions Master's voice that gave her chills... and they weren't unpleasant chills. She couldn't help wondering if, amongst his older students, there weren't a few young girls harboring secret crushes on the darkling wizard just over the silken strains of his voice.

The ferris wheel paused momentarily at the top and Echo forgot she'd not answered Harry's question. "I suppose I do like him." The hopeful look on the child's face just stabbed at her heart. She had to break his bubble now, or he'd absolutely resent her later. "Harry. I hope you're not trying to set your father and I up. It's just not something I can do now. My husband... my ex-husband only became my ex yesterday, and I..."

"It's okay, Echo. I just don't like people who don't like my dad and there are... well... a lot who don't. I'd hate to like you if you didn't like him. It wouldn't be any fun and it wouldn't be fair to my dad."

Echo sat back in the rocking seat of the ferris wheel. Well, she'd apparantly read that wrong. Harry just didn't want any negativity to disturb his life. She patted his hand. "I like you, Albus, and even your father, Harry. Don't worry."

Harry smiled and right before she looked away, she caught a bit of a twinkle in his remarkable green eyes. Echo pursed her lips thoughtfully and mused about how that twinkle was so much like Albus'!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Second Chances Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 8 - Don't Yell**_

* * *

"How old are you, Echo?" Harry asked blithely at dinner a few evenings later.

Severus' fork clattered to his plate, and Albus snorted into his napkin, his eyes twinkling annoyingly. The younger wizard shot the older one a look that said very clearly, _'stop that infernal twinkling!'_

Echo ignored the noise from the two wizards, and settled her attention on Harry. "Why do you ask, Harry?"

He was prepared for this question. "My birthday is in July, so I wanted to know when yours was, so if I needed to get you a present, I don't forget. Then, I was thinking about how old you were. My dad is thirty-six, Albus is 121, and I'm six."

"Fascinating," she said with a teasing smile. "How old do you think I am?"

Harry put down his fork and knife and squinted, as though to study Echo carefully. "Uhm... twenty?"

Echo laughed and dabbed at her eyes with her napkin. "Oh, Harry! That's the best compliment I've had in a long time! I haven't seen my twentieth year in... well, sometimes it feels like decades."

Harry wasn't too happy about being laughed at, even if his guess had been a sort of compliment. "Then how old are you? Or is that a secret all girls keep, because daddy told me not to ask you."

Severus slammed down his knife, glared, and was prevented from saying anything to his impertinent son as Albus' hand came down gently, but firmly, upon his.

"A woman's age isn't really a secret, sweetheart. It's just that most women don't like to be reminded of their age. It is a part of their vanity. As for me, I don't mind if I'm asked what my age is. I'm thirty-two years old and my birthday is in December." She then winked at Harry. "And, I like pretty combs for my hair. That's my bit of vanity."

Severus saw it, but Echo missed it. A quick little, scheming glint in his son's bright eyes. Severus ground his teeth together and tried to finish his meal.

* * *

At bedtime, Harry waited for his father to come and read to him. Severus finally arrived, but didn't sit down right away in his reading chair. He stood over his son with a tell-tale, _you're-in-trouble_, glare on his face.

"Do you care to reveal what mischief you have up your sleeve, my impertinent child?" he inquired archly.

"I haven't done anything!" Harry asserted.

"After I expressly told you not to, you asked Miss Prosper her age."

"But she wasn't mad!" he countered.

"Whether or not she reacted negativly is not the point, Harry. You disobeyed me. In addition to that, you embarassed me in front of our guest."

Harry took a long look at his father. He'd embarassed his father. That made his stomach do a flip-flop that didn't feel good. The ache became worse as he realised Severus really wasn't happy with him at all. It had been awhile since his father was mad at him. He hoped he didn't yell because his yelling was kind of scary.

"I didn't mean to, daddy," he whispered timidly. "I'm sorry. Are you going to yell at me?"

Severus took a deep, calming breath. He had discovered, quite by accident, that Harry was afraid of him when he yelled. It appeared that it reminded him all too much of the child's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's voices. Petunia hit in addition to screeching like a banshee, but Vernon's voice was like thunder.

_"I don't wanna go to bed!" Harry had backed himself into a corner in the sitting room and had his arms crossed stubbornly over his still thin chest._

_"Harry, you've had a long day..."_

_"I don't... wanna... go... to... bed!!"_

_Snape was late for his meeting with Draco and with exasperation, he yanked Harry up off the floor, carried him into his bedroom, and shouted, "Get into bed! Now!"_

_Scared, Harry scrambled under the covers, practically burying himself away from his father's angry voice._

_"Don't you dare move, young man, or you'll really be in trouble. Understand?"_

_"Y-y-y-es," came the stuttered reply._

_Snape whirled out of Harry's bedroom, shut the door and then cast a spell that would let him know if the little boy tried to leave. He then made his way to his office to meet with Draco. He never heard the little sniffle that came from under his son's blankets._

_Snape returned to his and Harry's quarters about thirty minutes later. He was pleased at Draco Malfoy's offer to help keep Harry safe. It would also provide him with extra help when he couldn't keep an eye on his son, and couldn't immediately send him to Molly._

_Pouring himself a brandy and retrieving a book he was reading, he sat down by the fireplace. He hadn't gotten very far in the book when he heard a door click open and feet clad in floppy slippers padding into the sitting room._

_"Daddy?" Harry was at Snape's elbow, rubbing at red-rimmed eyes. _

_**Has he been crying? What happened?**__ "Did you have nightmare, child?" he asked gently. He put down his book and the brandy and reached for Harry, to lift him up in his lap but to his distress, Harry took a step back._

_"Are you gonna spank me now?" Harry's voice was so quiet, Snape almost didn't hear him._

_"Harry, why do you think I'm going to spank you? What's happened?"_

_The child sniffled sadly and swiped at a new tear that trickled down his cheek. "I was being bad and you yelled at me. Whenever Uncle Vernon yelled, that meant Aunt Petunia was going to punish me. So, are you going to spank me now, because I really am sorry for being bad boy. I promise I won't do it again! Really!"_

_Severus had been late. Harry hadn't wanted to go to bed. Angry, he'd shouted at his son. At the top of his lungs. And his beloved little Harry had just compared him to screeching Petunia Dursley and lard mountain Vernon Dursley. Snape dropped his head into his hands briefly. Could he have chosen a more spectacular way of screwing up?!_

_Snape knew he couldn't wallow in his selfish despair at being a horrible father. Not with his child standing beside him, waiting for Hell to fall down upon him. _

_"Harry, I am so very sorry for yelling at you like I did. I truly wasn't thinking. I was just late, and, yes, you were behaving like a brat, but I just didn't have time... I was late for an appointment." His actions had made sense then, now he felt like an idiot. __**Shouldn't my son always take precedence over anything else?**_

_"No spanking?" Harry asked, stepping a little closer to his father._

_"No spanking. Come here." Harry climbed up onto his father's lap. "Did I frighten you with my yelling?" Harry nodded. Snape felt his hard heart crack painfully. "And did you cry?" Another nod and another crack in his heart. Drawing his child close to his chest, he thought to himself, __**I am a pitiful, greasy git of a parent**__._

Severus couldn't promise that he wouldn't ever yell again, but he did tell Harry that he would do his best never to yell at him when he was angry again. He had been angry and he had almost yelled at the table, but manners, practically beaten into him when he was a child, prevented him from doing so. Still, he was upset with the boy, but could he really blame him for what he'd done? Albus told him, mere minutes ago, that Harry was just being a normal child. The boy might have knowingly disobeyed his father, but he'd certainly not meant to make his father look the fool. Harry was the child of James Potter, but Severus had learned that Harry was much more like Lily than he was James. Harry had Lily's generosity of heart, and he truly cared about everyone. He could not bear to see anyone hurt.

Severus sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "There really is no reason for me to yell at you, even though you misbehaved. I think the fact that I'm disappointed in you is punishment enough."

"I am sorry, but I was really, really curious, daddy," Harry said contritely.

"I know you were. Someday, I ought to tell you the story about how Curiosity Killed the Cat." Harry grimaced as he thought of Hermione's ginger orange kneazle Crookshanks. Snape gave Harry one of his rare smiles. "Not tonight, then."

"Daddy, do you like Echo?" At his father's stern look he hastily amended, "I mean, like a friend."

Snape gave his son a thoughtful look. "I do find her company to be tolerable."

"Uhm... you sometimes look like you're afraid of her."

Snape snorted at that. Sometimes the mere prescence of the woman terrified him! "Let me tell you a secret, Harry, and this is just between us, as men. Women don't know this and we can't ever tell them, all right?"

Harry nodded and quickly sat up straighter so he could lean closer to his father. He loved secrets! "I won't tell," he whispered his promise.

"This is the secret," Snape spoke in a hushed voice close to the child's ear, "all men are afraid of women."

"Really?" Harry breathed in wonder. "Even grandpa?"

"Even grandpa. He's never had the nerve to tell Professor McGonagall how he feels about her."

Snape smirked as Harry's jaw dropped. "Grandpa loves Aunt Minnie?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He has for a very long time. However, you've seen how Minerva can get rather... hm, prickly?" Harry nodded. He loved Aunt Minnie, but she always looked like somebody smelled bad. Except when she smiled. "Well, Albus is scared of that."

Snape sighed. He'd watched Albus pine for the stern Deputy Headmistress and he'd never said anything. To either of them. Severus was not an interfering person. Now he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have done something more. If he weren't able to give Albus the Second Chance Potion, those two might never know how they both felt about each other and for the first time in his life, that loss between the only two adults he truly cared for, made his own heart ache.

"So how come He'mione and Ginny don't seem scary. Oh! And, Mrs. Weasley is only scary when she yells at Fred and George."

"Little girls aren't scary until they become grown up, Harry," he paused for a second, then decided that delving into the mysteries and peculiarities of the teenaged girl was not a subject he cared to address now. "Mrs. Weasley is no longer scary because she's married to Arthur." Snape had to sneer inwardly at what he was telling his son, but then he admitted, deep down, that perhaps what he was saying was true: women were rather frightening. Although he did find Echo's company pleasant, and it had been awfully nice when she'd held him that one time, he often felt tongue-tied and exceedingly awkward around her. It took every ounce of the skills he'd learned as a spy to keep the playing field level between them.

With childish logic, Harry delivered the killing blow. "So, if you married Echo, then you wouldn't have to be scared of her anymore, right?"

Snape sighed and then pulled his legs up onto Harry's bed and leaned his back against the headboard. He then helped his son to curl up against his side.

"I know you'd like to have a little brother or sister so you can be a big brother, Harry, but I need you to understand something. It's difficult, and it may be hard to understand because you're six years old, but you _are_ the smartest six year old I know. So, listen carefully."

Harry shifted slightly sideways so he could easily look up at his father. He began playing with the buttons, idly, on his father's frock coat since he wasn't wearing his outer robes.

"Do you remember everything I told you about the evil wizard Tom Riddle and how Albus and I worked hard to fight him?"

"Vollymort," Harry nodded.

"Voldemort," Snape corrected with a small shudder. "And what did I tell you I did?"

Harry looked down at his father's left arm and ran his fingers tentatively along the sleeve that hid the Dark Mark. "Volly... Voldemort had other bad wizards as slaves called Death Eaters. You were a good wizard, but you were made a slave so you could help grandpa and his friends kill the evil wizard. You told me it was a very, very dangerous job."

"That it was, Harry. I worked very hard to keep alive, but I truly thought that one day I would be caught and killed."

"But you weren't!" smiled Harry.

Snape brushed the child's hair off his forehead. "No, I wasn't. I didn't know then that I would survive and because I was so certain I was going to die, I'd never made plans to have a family. When you came into my life, I was free for the first time in a very long time because evil Tom Riddle had been killed and would never, ever come back. You've been teaching me how to become a good parent, Harry, and because of you I have given serious thought to marrying someone, someday. However, I'm not certain I'm ready. I'm rather jealous of the time I have with you especially since you're growing so fast everyday."

"You like me because I'm little?" Harry asked slightly puzzled.

"I _love_ you because you're my son."

"So, you don't want to share me?" Harry did understand most of what his father was saying, what he didn't understand was why it had to be so complicated. If his father wanted a wife, then he should just go get one. Echo was nice and pretty and she was close to his father's age. Didn't that mean they could get married?

"No, I suppose I'm not quite ready to share you, yet. That, and remember what I told you before, any woman I marry would have to love you just as much as I love you."

"But, Echo told me she liked you when we were on the ferris wheel, daddy. And, she likes me and grandpa."

"Like isn't love, Harry."

Harry frowned and crossed his arms over his stomach. "You grown ups make things too hard," he muttered.

"That we do, child, but that is what adulthood is. The things that seemed so simple to us as children, is seen through different eyes, grown up eyes."

Harry stared at his father for a moment. "Well, that's just stupid," he declared with exasperation.

Snape chuckled and kissed Harry's forehead. "Perhaps it is, child, perhaps it is. However, I think you should leave it to me to find a wife and a mother for you. Allow me to do so when I think it is time, all right?"

Snape rose from Harry's bed and helped him scoot down into his covers. "Okay, but can you still like Echo?"

"She can still be a friend, Harry. Just like Minerva is."

"Good! G'night, daddy."

At the doorway, Snape spoke softly, "Good night, Harry."

Right before the door closed, Harry's voice piped up, "Daddy?"

"Yes, child?"

"Is it okay if I call you 'dad' around Echo? I don't want her to think I'm a baby."

"That's perfectly fine, Harry. Now, go to sleep." A muffled g'night came from the blankets and Snape shut the door. He then raised the night wards that would alert him to late night wanderings, or nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 9 - Nightmare**_

* * *

Harry hadn't any nightmares since they'd left Hogwarts so he was caught off guard when his pleasant dreams dropped down into the shrieking atmosphere of the Dursley household.

When Harry was very young he learned that Aunt Petunia didn't like him. Uncle Vernon had tried, several times, to be rather decent to the child, but Petunia would start screaming and it was just easier for him to ignore Harry. If Petunia's behavior towards her nephew became too difficult for Vernon to handle, he'd run off to work, or the nearest bar for a beer until it was safe to come home.

Vernon did yell, though, if Harry did something wrong. His voice was thunderous and often caused the plaster to rain down from the ceiling like dust. Dudley was able to run away when Vernon yelled, but Harry couldn't, and without fail, after Vernon was finished yelling, Petunia would screech at her nephew and flail her arms about, but she hadn't hit him. Not yet.

At age five, Petunia hit Harry in the head with a frying pan because he broke a favorite gravy bowl of hers when he was making dinner. He couldn't remember feeling any pain from the frying pan striking his skull, but he had felt awfully sick to his stomach. For the entire night and the next day, his head hurt a lot and his stomach threatened to empty itself. He spent a very miserable, two days curled up in his cupboard.

In his dream, the gravy boat fell from his slippery fingers and crashed to the kitchen floor. Harry knew the frying pan was going to hit him in the back of the head before he could even begin to apologise. When he tried to run and avoid the pan, long, pale, thin fingers gripped his upper arm. The pan glittered like silver...

"No! Not my Harry!" screamed a red haired woman with green eyes just like his. She tried to reach out towards him, but she was being held back by silver faced creatures in black. Petunia was in the background, screeching horribly with laughter.

"So this is the brat foretold by prophecy that would kill me." Harry was turned abruptly so that he faced the man with burning eyes. His skin was a sickly pallid, and his black hair was thinning. "Harry Potter." With a wave of his wand, he cast a strange curse. Green light burst forth from the wand and his mother screamed.

Harry tried to scream, too, but his throat was frozen. The evil man with the burning eyes breathed down into Harry's face. "No father. No mother. And now, no Harry Potter."

As the green light wrapped itself around him like a demonic shroud, Harry finally found his voice outside of the nightmare and screamed. He shot awake, throwing himself from the tangle of his covers and onto the floor. The creatures in black with silver faces stood by his window, and the red eyed man stood over him. Harry scrambled away from the ghostly images from his nightmare on his hands and knees. Once he reached the short hallway, he headed straight for his father's bedroom.

As he burst through the door, he wailed, "Daddy! Save me!"

Severus was already awake as he'd heard his little child's terrified scream. Over and over Harry exhorted his father to save him as he threw himself into his father's arms. He couldn't get close enough to his father and wrapped his short legs around his father's waist and buried his head in his father's shoulder hoping the awful images would leave.

Severus did his best to comfort the trembling little boy by drawing up his covers over him. He kept Harry close since it was unlikely he'd be able to peel the child from his frightened grip for several minutes. He also didn't try talking to him, yet. He tightened his arms around his son and whispered soothing nonsense in his ear.

A tentative knock came on his door and he looked up expecting to see Albus, but it was Echo. He was about to snap at her interference when she asked softly, "Would some tea help, Severus?"

"Hot chocolate, but would you look in upon Albus first, please? I'm sure he heard Harry screaming," replied Severus.

"Daddy, don't go!" wailed Harry.

"I'm right here, child," he spoke very softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Echo looked in Albus room just as he was attempting to rise from his bed. He saw Echo in the light from the hallway. "I heard Harry. Has he had a nightmare?"

"Yes. It seems to have been a very frightening one. He's in Severus' room right now. I'm going to make hot chocolate. Would you care for some?"

"Yes, please, Echo. I'll make my way out to the living room."

She saw the older wizard's thin arms shake as he tried to pull himself out of his bed. Without asking, Echo went to help Dumbledore. Putting her arm around his waist, she helped him to stand up and supported him until she summoned his cane. While Albus leaned heavily on his cane, she helped the older man into his deep red velvet dressing gown and then helped to slip a pair of slippers on his feet.

"Thank you, child," said Albus thankfully.

Echo disappeared into the kitchen and Albus slowly made his way to Snape's bedroom. He looked in.

"Severus?" asked Albus softly.

"Nightmare," replied Snape. "A bad one it seems." Harry's sobs were turning into hiccups.

"We'll be out in the living room with the hot chocolate, my boy." Albus turned away, leaving Snape to take care of his son.

"Harry," Snape said softly, "will you tell daddy what happened now?"

"It's so... (hic) s'cary, daddy," he rubbed his cheek against his father's cheek and clutched his father's pyjama shirt tightly.

"I know it is, child. I heard you waken from it. Tell me, was the red eyed-man in your dream?"

Harry nodded. "And Aunt Petunia! She was gonna hit me and then there were demons with silver faces all in black. They held...! I saw...! Green light killed her and she screamed!"

Severus suppressed the shudder that wanted to run through him. Harry had dreamt of his mother's death at the hands of Voldemort. Suddenly Harry's fingers tangled in Snape's hair, pulling painfully. Holding back a rebuke, he carefully untangled the child's fingers from his hair and removed his wand from beneath his pillow. He summoned the stuffed Opaleye Dragon that Draco had given Harry for Christmas. He then nudged the toy into Harry's arms. Harry finally relaxed his death grip on his father and curled himself around the stuffed toy.

Laying on his side and propped up by his elbow, Severus carded the fingers of his other hand soothingly through his son's dark hair. After several minutes, he asked gently, "Would you like to have some hot chocolate to scare away the rest of your nightmare, child?"

"Don't go far?" asked Harry plaintively.

"I'm not going anywhere, child. Let me get my robe and slippers on, and then we'll go join Albus and Echo for hot chocolate." He slid carefully out of bed and saw Harry grab his pillow close to himself and the dragon. Not taking his eyes off his son, Severus summoned his dressing gown, threw it on, belted it, and slipped his bare feet into his slippers. Grasping the extra quilt he kept folded at the end of his bed, he unfolded it and then wrapped it around Harry. He coaxed the pillow out of the little boy's hands and then lifted the swaddled child up into his arms and out into the comforting light from the large fireplace in the living room.

Snape seated himself on the sofa with Harry occupying his lap. He cradled Harry's head and shoulders in one arm. Echo brought a cup of hot chocolate over to Harry and helped him to wrap his fingers around the cup. His hands were still trembling so his father wrapped his own large hands around his son's in order to steady the cup.

Harry looked at Echo who had crouched down in front of himself and his father. "I'm not a baby," he whispered.

"Certainly not. Nightmares frighten everyone and that includes grown-ups," she replied softly and then moved to sit beside Snape. "Drink the chocolate, sweetheart. It helps take away nightmares."

Harry sipped obediently and leaned back against his father's shoulder. "Dad," Harry said quietly after several minutes of concentrating on the sweet drink. "I never knew who she was, but that was my mum."

Snape nodded. "Your mother, Lily, was a very brave woman, Harry. She sacrificed herself to save you. Her love protected you when Tom Riddle tried to kill you with the same spell."

"He didn't, though. He was screaming and he was soooo angry and my scar hurt."

"Did it hurt only in your dream, Harry?" Snape asked worriedly.

"Uh huh. In the dream," Harry confirmed. He then pushed some strands of hair out of his face and Echo stared at him.

"It's gone!" she exclaimed.

"What is?" asked Harry.

Severus tipped Harry's head up slightly and he moved aside the long hair. To his disbelief the child's forehead was unblemished. "Your scar is gone, Harry."

"Oh. When I was running away from the silver faced men in my bedroom, my mum touched it. She took it away and told me to go to you, so I did."

"Remarkable," murmured Albus. "I daresay, my child, I don't think you'll have anymore nightmares of Voldemort."

Severus narrowed his gaze in warning at the older wizard. "Don't say something like that to my son, Albus. You can't promise him those nightmares will disappear."

"Oh, but I can," asserted Dumbledore firmly. "That scar was a curse scar. As you well know, there is almost nothing that can remove a curse scar."

"Love," interjected Echo. "Blandin's Essays on Protean Charms and Curse Scars posed the theory that it was only pure love that could remove such scars."

Harry smiled at that. "My mum really loved me."

Severus nodded. "That she did, Harry, but it doesn't necessarily mean the nightmares are gone for good." Inwardly, Severus wondered if the ghost of Lily had appeared to Harry. It was possible...

Harry took a long sip of his cocoa. "I think the evil wizard is gone, daddy... uhm, dad. It sort of feels like he blew up."

Severus snorted, recalling that that was exactly what had finally finished off the Dark Lord. Harry had literally blown him up.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 10 - After the Nightmare & the Divorce  
**_

* * *

Severus watched as Harry, curled up with his dragon and under his covers, finally slept after the nightmare. Very lightly he moved aside the fringe of hair and brushed his fingertips where the scar had been.

"Were you here, Lily?" he softly asked the shadows.

_Harry had patiently explained earlier, "Mum was in my room, daddy. The scary wizards came out of my dream and I called for mummy and she came."_

_"And she touched your scar?" asked Echo._

_Harry nodded, and yawned. "She uhm... she said, I'll take them away, love. Run to your daddy. So I did."_

Severus sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. Had Lily's ghost been here to rescue her son? Had Lily truly referred to him as 'daddy'? He sighed heavily as he laid his hand on Harry's back. He was one of the few people that had understood why Harry had de-aged himself. He was also one of the people that had made his childhood difficult and something he wanted to forget.

Of course he had to treat other students outside of his Slytherins with disfavor, and he certainly was not able to show Potter any sympathy. Even so, he had often been harder on the boy than was necessary. All because of an old hatred, a jealousy of James Potter.

In this brief time that he'd been father to the Boy-Who-Lived he had learned he'd been so very wrong about Harry. Severus, always too quick to place the sins of the father upon the son could not see the loving child who, despite the wretched treatment of his erstwhile family, had a capacity for others he'd never known in another child.

To be fair to James, Harry did have one of the grown man's better qualities; his tenacious need to keep safe all those he cared about. Six year old Harry was so very attentive to Albus, and it made him incredibly proud. His experience with such young children was practically nil, but the teenagers he'd taught had never been so compassionate and caring. Harry often put aside his own playtime in order to take care of his 'grandpa'.

"What spells have you woven over me, Harry?" he leaned down, kissed the child's soft cheek and allowed himself a small smile at the contentment sighed from the sleeping boy.

* * *

The next morning, Echo and Severus sat at the dining table poring over a stack of legal paperwork. Albus was sitting out in the backyard watching Harry fly on his Junior Firebolt. Every few minutes Severus would look up from his paperwork and out the picture window to make sure his son and Albus were both fine.

"I have to agree with Albus' assessment, Miss Prosper. You signed these documents under fraudulent circumstances. If as you say..."

He was interrupted by Echo indignant expression, "If?! I already told you..."

"Miss Prosper, please don't interupt me!" he snapped. He paused a moment, and in a calmer tone, continued, "I believe you, however you will need to prove that you were, indeed faithful, during your marriage to your ex-husband. If you can, which shouldn't be difficult if pensieve testimony, or Veritaserum is accepted in the Greek courts, then it will be obvious that not only was your bond broken under a false assumption, but your property and business were taken under that same falsity."

"The one obstacle is that I cannot bring charges against Oland. Someone else must bring charges against Oland on my behalf."

"Why aren't you able to bring up charges?"

Echo leaned back in her chair. "I was found guilty of infidelity. I gave testimony to the Bond-Wizard that I had been unfaithful. Therefore, I am, regardless of the truth, guilty and thus I am not permitted to bring up charges of fraud."

"That is decidedly misogynistic," huffed Severus.

"You'll find, Master Snape, that the Wizarding Greek court is rather a few centuries behind its Muggle counterpart. Witches very often lose, and its worse in the case of a married witch and wizard. The court favors the wizard. I'm fortunate Oland and I didn't have children. He would have gotten custody regardless of my competency as a mother."

"In England, at least, you would have had Veritaserum to force the truth," grumbled Severus.

"In England, I would be stuck with Oland for the rest of my life! In England, a Fidelius Bond is sacrosanct," she retorted. "At the time, it was worth it to lose everything just to be rid of him."

"It is quite unnecessary to shout, Miss Prosper," began Severus.

"Then stop treating me as though I'm some slow-witted student who should have known better. You have no idea what Oland put me through the last year we were married, Master Snape. I wanted to escape and I would have given anything in order to do so."

Severus eyed Echo critically. There was something more going on than what she was telling him. Hesitantly he asked, "Was he hurting you, Miss Prosper?"

Echo looked away from the Potions Master. The warm glint of concern in his dark eyes was painful to see. "Not with his fists. Although, I wished sometimes that he would just hit me."

"Magic, then?"

"By chance, have you ever heard of an ancient volume of text called, _The Complaisant Wife_?" Severus shook his head. It didn't sound like anything he'd ever read, even out of curiosity. "It describes spells to be used on one's wife in order to make her..." Echo pushed away from the dining table. "It's an absolutely vile text and ought to be considered a Dark Arts text."

Severus felt somewhat ill as his imagination spun rampant on just what _The Complaisant Wife_ might make a woman do. He didn't want to dwell upon this delicate, and distasteful subject, but if he were to help at all in regaining Echo her property, her business, and even her reputation it seemed, then he had to ask some difficult questions.

"The... treatment in this book, is it considered by the Greek court as acceptable between a husband and wife?"

Echo was now standing at the picture window that looked out over the backyard of the cottage. For several minutes she did not answer. "The court would not view it as acceptable. Many of the spells are a variation on the Imperious Curse."

Severus closed his eyes as the bile from his tea a half hour ago rose up in his throat. He had known a few Death Eaters who joked about using the Imperious Curse on their wives and mistresses. It was sickening.

He rose from the table, gathered the paperwork together, and placed it in a nearby desk. Severus looked out the window at his son, now seated beside Albus and reading to the eldery wizard, and felt a great yearning for the innocence and joy of his son. Striding to the back door, he opened it and stepped out into a refreshing breeze.

"Harry, Miss Prosper and I are in need of some exercise and fresh air. As it is Sunday, would you care to see what's so wonderful about this Market we keep hearing about?"

Harry turned and grinned. "I'd like to, but is there any way grandpa could come?"

Albus patted Harry's arm. "I think not, Harry. I am feeling rather tired and would much prefer a nap." Harry looked very disappointed, but he understood that his grandfather was not well. Albus smiled and stroked the child's soft cheek with his index finger. "Why don't you bring me back something interesting?"

"And shiny?" Harry said hopefully.

The ex-Headmaster chuckled, "Oh yes, my boy, it must be shiny!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Second Chance Take Two**_

_**Chapter 11 - Sunday Market**_

* * *

The Market of Solonus Isle was based upon the ancient Greek Agora which began life as a place for citizens to gather, for news to be shared, and a place to sell nearly anything. The Sunday Market had changed little.

Stretching the length of the village the Market was a truly colourful affair as booth owners appeared to out-do each other with the decor of their booths in order to attract customers. Echo explained that there was a complex set of courtesy rules that the booth owners followed which kept down rivalries and prevented the stealing of customers.

Another part of the Market seemed geared towards children. These were entertainers who performed wandless magic that was more sparkle and noise than anything useful. There were other performers who did acrobatics that defied gravity, and wandering Oracles that reminded Severus far too much of his bat-brained colleague, the professor of Divination, Sybill Trelawney.

Wizard's Chess was a sport to gamble over throughout the Market and Severus was astonished at some of the arguments that broke out over the game. Curiosity won out at one point and he stopped to watch one game and was interested to learn that the chess pieces were much more aggressive than their British counterparts.

To Severus it seemed more like a fairground atmosphere and was just as busy and noisy. Harry was fascinated by the whole thing and found much to distract him. Since he kept wandering away, his father attached a magical leash to him that was similar to a Tracking Spell. This bit of invisible magic made certain that if Harry drifted too far from his father he was tugged back to Severus' side. At first the leash annoyed Harry and he was prepared to put up a lengthy fuss against its use, but the distractions of the Market were so many he soon forgot about fussing.

The only downside to their time at the Market were the veiled looks of mistrust and disapproval Echo kept getting from various booth owners and vendors. Severus was just beginning to understand how Echo's ex-husband had so thoroughly destroyed her reputation that he now saw the reason behind her attempted suicide. At least there wasn't any open hostility like there had been at the clothing shop in the village.

Severus was beginning to think his son was part crow with the regularity he kept going from booth to booth that had an abundance of sparkly and shiny objects. Harry never once asked his father to buy anything for him that he had his eye upon. More than likely such a habit came from when the child was with the Dursleys and everything was given to their biological child, yet nothing was ever given to Harry. He was also never allowed to complain.

Left and right, other children whined and pleaded with their parents over some toy or little trinket. It was irritating and Severus couldn't help being thankful that his child wasn't so spoiled. Even so, he watched Harry carefully, and if the boy's eyes went particularly wide over something, with Echo's silent complicity, Severus would slip away and purchase the object.

Most of the trinkets were little things that Severus would be able to hand out to his son as rewards for cleaning his room, helping Albus, or just being a good little boy. It wouldn't do to give Harry all the secretly bought items when they returned home, or he _would_ become a spoiled child.

Severus was about to follow Echo to a booth that had some intriguing looking books, when Harry stopped dead before the one booth that must have been the mother-lode of shiny. Neither Echo, nor Severus could stop themselves from looking upon the booth in wonder just as Harry was. The booth was crammed full of all sorts of beautifully crafted timepieces. They chimed, ticked, bonged, and their insides glittered and whirred with precision. Severus knew what Harry was thinking before he could even voice it.

Albus' weakness was timepieces. He collected them. Had he been here with them, he would have spent the afternoon learning about each and every piece. Albus had asked Harry to bring him something from the Market and no doubt Harry wanted one of these time pieces to bring home to his grandfather.

A wizened old witch was nestled in the depths of the display of the time pieces. She eyed the little boy. "Now what would a youngster such as yourself want with the passage of time?" she teased with a raspy cackle.

"I like 'em because they're pretty," answered Harry. He was so terribly tempted to touch the pretties that he quickly stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"I can see in your lovely green eyes, child, that you're rather fond of things that sparkle," she replied and placed a time piece with two dancing, clockwork figures at its center in front of him.

Harry leaned forward, being mindful that such things were delicate, and watched in fascination as the two figures, one in silver, the other in gold, whirled and twirled around. To his dismay, the old woman removed that time piece. However, his sadness was deflated as she placed another time piece in front of him. This one stood tall. Its mechanism was encased within a piece of faceted crystal that caught the sunlight and threw rainbows in all directions. Inside the crystal the mechanism was a series of tiny, silver spheres that tumbled along a Rube Goldberg style mechanism. After several minutes, the witch replaced that time piece with a miniature version of an Orrery. Severus saw the spark of green fire in Harry's eyes at this piece that showed the planets orbiting the sun.

He leaned down, his hand resting on Harry's shoulder. "Do you think Albus would like this one, Harry?"

"It's so pretty!" he marveled. "Grandpa could watch it all day long."

Echo touched Severus' arm and whispered in his ear, "I hope you're good at bargaining, Master Snape."

He lifted an eyebrow with an expression that said, 'just you watch!' "What are you asking for this piece, madame?" asked Snape with disdainful officiousness.

The witch squinted at the tall man in black robes. "One hundred galleons," she stated.

Severus studied the time piece for a moment and then countered, "It appears a bit tarnished. Fifty galleons."

Huffing at the insult, the witch waited a moment and then informed him archly, "This is a rather unique time piece, sir. You won't find many craftsmen who can synchronise the Orrery movements to earthly time." When she thought Snape was considering her information, she lowered her price. "90 galleons."

"I agree, such a piece is quite unique, but I know I saw one rather like this in Britain last summer. It was quite fascinating. I will offer... 60 galleons." Deliberately he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at another time piece that was much smaller and obviously much less expensive than the Orrery.

"You should know, sir, that this exceptional time piece was created by Blind Hanus, the Master Clockmaker of the Orloj in Prague. 85 galleons is nothing to the prestige of owning such a piece," boasted the witch.

Severus gave the witch a nod. Hers was a fine story, but he knew that Blind Hanus never had anything to do with the magnificent Orloj. "It is rather a fine piece, but Blind Hanus, as skilled as he was, had no skill in astronomy. He would never have been able to construct a piece such as this. Whoever the craftsman was, it is a rather delicate time piece which my son obviously feels his grandfather would desire in his collection. Therefore..." here he tapped his chin as though thinking very carefully. When the witch leaned forward to hear his counter offer, he replied sharply, "75 galleons and that is my final offer."

The witch's broad smile showed missing teeth and wrinkled her old face even further. "You are a fine bargainer, sir! I shall accept your 75 galleons. How fortunate your son and your father are." The witch took up the delicate time piece and with a wave of her wand, it was carefully and securely wrapped. Severus signed an authorisation for 75 galleons to be withdrawn from his Gringotts account, and then took the package from the old woman.

"Grandpa will love this," Harry said with awe as Severus took Harry's hand in his. He did not shrink the package as he didn't think something with such delicate clockwork would do well shrunk.

They walked a little further down the avenue when Severus' attention was caught by the rich tenor of a portly man standing beside a large chess set of granite. He was shouting out challenges to those who walked by. As soon as his grey-blue eyes caught Severus' own looking his way, he grinned widely.

"Fancy a game, sir? I am Bido, champion of the Market. Everyone plays me, no one wins." He laughed heartily.

"My daddy is the greatest!" boasted Harry very seriously. He'd seen his father play several opponents. He never lost.

"Oho! Is he now, young master?" asked Bido.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at his father, a bit embarassed now that his boast seemed to be taken seriously. Echo grinned and whispered in Severus' ear. He shook his head, she whispered again, then he shrugged. He nodded to Harry.

Harry replied to Bido, "He is, sir. He played against Ron and he's dead wicked, but daddy beat him in ten moves. Daddy called it the Orloff Strategy."

Bido crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Severus. "Orloff, eh? He was an underhanded thief."

"That he was, but his chess strategy was a sound one," answered Severus adopting his own crossed arm stance.

"Think you can beat me without employing a thief's strategies?" Bido's bushy eyebrow rose up towards his bald head and he smirked beneath his droopy mustache.

"I can employ my own, if you so wish?"

"Ah, yes. Let us meet as warriors over the game. Sit ye down, sir." Bido indicated a chair opposite on the white side.

Severus shook his head. "I play black."

Bido's gaze narrowed. He was obviously another player who favored the black side. It seemed, for a moment, he wouldn't give, but he was intrigued by this Englishman and so he nodded and moved from the side he was on.

"The black is yours, sir."

Severus seated himself, but not without a small touch of the dramatic as he swept the folds of his robes behind him. Bido chuckled and then seated himself.

"I assume there is to be a wager?" asked Severus as he looked over the pieces. Fashioned after pirates, they were a dangerous looking lot, but saluted their new captain, the Potions Master.

"Five galleons," Bido said easily. "Tradition accepts insults between opponents and participation from the spectators. I don't allow wands or fisticuffs at my table."

"Agreed," nodded Severus. As Bido made the first move, the game was begun.

For several long minutes both players were silent. Their pieces were not. When a piece was taken, it was a vicious fight across the board rife with catcalls and insults. The first player insult came from Bido who did not see the sense in Severus moving his knight when he did.

"What stupidity is that?" bellowed Bido. "You've never played this game!"

Severus did not reply to the insult. Bido studied the board, listening with one ear to the caustic suggestions made by his pieces. Harry giggled at some of the insults which weren't really for young ears.

"Repeat any of those words at home, young man," warned Severus softly, "and you'll be dining on soap."

Harry grimaced. "Blech."

Minutes later, the move with his knight earlier had placed Bido bishop (a piece he obviously favored attacking with) into a vulnerable situation he could not get out of. At the loss of his first bishop, Bido cursed coloufully at his opponent. Severus smirked and their growing audience laughed or cheered against the local Bido.

Bido had a moment of triumph when he took one of Severus' knights. It seemed to him that the man in black seemed to favor playing with the knights. It was a ruse, of course, a few moves later Severus used his pawns to trap Bido's second bishop.

As Bido's bishop was subjected to a brutal assault, Bido himself stood from the table and proceeded to insult the dubious quality of Severus Snape's ancestry.

"Don't you talk to my daddy that way, you greasy, flobberworm slimy git!" shouted Harry.

He was puzzled as Bido clapped him on the shoulder and laughed good-naturedly. Harry backed away slightly until his father motioned him over. Severus picked Harry up, balanced him on one thigh, with his arm around the child's waist.

"You're a good boy," whispered Severus in his ear. "Now watch carefully as I put him in check. Do you see it?"

Harry studied the board. His father had been teaching him to play but he had yet to win against Severus. He expected it would be several years before he'd come close to winning. As he'd been taught, he imagined the board and the pieces in his head. It was hard because his imagination wanted to hare off and send all the pieces fighting against each other. They always made a lot of noise and it was fun to see the mess and the explosions.

In his mind he saw the chess pieces move until he saw what his father had done to trap Bido's king. He smiled as he opened his eyes. Severus was about to take his move when Bido held up a hand to stop him.

"A further wager, sir. A twist to the game. 10 galleons to the winner, but your son plays the next five moves. What say you?"

Severus gave the appearance of outrage, slightly insulted, but then his gaze narrowed and a wicked gleam came to his eyes. "Agreed, sir."

Bido had expected the hand of the little boy to effectively destroy his father's carefully played game. To his delighted consternation the child played as though the devil himself were guiding his hand. Bido scrutinised his older opponent. Considering the man's appearance, perhaps he was a devil.

Three minutes later the game was ended as Harry gleefully shouted, "Checkmate!"

The crowd cheered and Harry was the recipient of several congratulatory slaps to his back. After the fourth one, he dove shyly behind his father's robes. It was Echo who coaxed him forth.

"You did very well, Harry. Come out and thank Bido for a good game," she encouraged.

With his father's hand nudging him in the back, Harry approached Bido and stuck out his hand. "Thank you, sir."

Bido knelt down to Harry's point of view and shook the child's proffered hand. "You're welcome, young master. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Harry Snape. This is my daddy, Severus Snape." He smiled.

"You and you father are excellent players, Harry. Hold out your hands." Harry did so. "Here are your winnings." Bido counted out five galleons, dropping the shiny coins into the child's hands. He then rose to his feet and gave the other five to Severus. The two older wizards shook hands.

As they left Bido's game table, the man was soliciting another challenger. Harry turned back to his father. "Can I buy something?"

"I think you should save three galleons," advised Severus. "Take two and buy whatever you'd like, but no sweets."

There were many things that caught Harry's eyes, but Severus saw that the boy was a discerning shopper who didn't want to waste his money. Harry finally settled on a set of Broom Maintenance Oils made with local olive oil.

"I think it's time to go home," announced Harry's father. In reply, Harry yawned. Severus smirked knowingly. Someone was in need of a nap!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 12 - Sunday Dinner**_

* * *

Albus was delighted with the Orrery time piece and assured Harry that he didn't have another like it in his collection. While Severus and Echo cooked dinner, Harry listened as Albus told him the gruesome story of Blind Hanus the Master Clockmaker and then told him about Posidonius who created the first Orrery.

Harry, seated at Albus feet, had his attention focused on his grandfather.

"The Orloj is the most magical of all clocks in the world. Built in the ancient city of Prague in the 13th century, it would gathered together the magic of the stars, Time, and the Saints of the Arcane. It only worked, as it should, once and it predicted its own folly. The elders of Prague determined to have the Orloj work so that it could predict the future for all wizard-kind, brought the master clockmaker, Hanus Carolinum in the late 13th century to repair the clock."

"Hanus was a wizard of many great works. He was an artist of incalculable power, but he was tricked by the elders who were ultimately afraid that should Hanus repair the Orloj and learn its secrets he would create another for his own use. He was petrified and then his eyes were burnt by Dark Magic so he could never repair his sight."

Harry let out a horrified gasp and wrapped his fingers in Albus' afghan blanket. "He couldn't let them get away with that, did he, grandpa?"

"Oh no, but he had to repair the clock. Or at least appear to repair a part of it. Year after year, he would damage one part, repair the other. Days before his death, he sabotaged the Orloj in such an ingenious manner, that no wizard was ever able to repair it again."

With a wave of his hands, the beautiful Orloj of Prague appeared as an image hovering over Dumbledore's lap. Harry rose up on his knees to get a closer look at the magical mechanism.

"Is it still there?" asked the little boy.

"It is, but no one knows it still holds within its gears the secrets of the future. Prague is now a city of Muggles and although their most talented clockmakers have done their best to reverse the damage Hanus caused, they've never quite managed it. Yet, despite this, the Orloj is still a thing of beauty and wonder, for wizard and Muggle kind alike."

In the kitchen Severus prepared the chicken while Echo worked on the salad. As she diced the carrots, her gaze strayed to the fast work Severus was making of the boneless chicken breasts as he sliced them into thin slivers. She admired his precise, sure movements.

Despite a window letting in the cool, ocean breeze, the kitchen was still rather warm so Severus had removed his frock coat and rolled the sleeves of his white, cotton shirt, up to his elbows. He had tied back his long, black hair with a simple black ribbon.

Echo stopped dicing as her mind wandered and began comparing Oland to Severus Snape. Oland had a bright, overly charming face and a profusion of curly, blonde locks that all the women seemed to swoon over. Echo had to admit, she had swooned as well. Severus had a face that was often like stone and was hard to read. However, in the few short weeks she had shared their cottage, she was beginning to learn to read his smirks and sneers. Echo was also beginning to learn that to look into the man's eyes was to see more expression than he felt comfortable revealing upon his face.

Oland's emotions easily ran from hot to cold at the drop of a hat. He had very little control over them, and often Echo had been embarassed for her ex-husband.

In public, Severus Snape's emotions were so perfectly controlled, it was a bit unnerving. Yet, with his son, and with Albus, he gave his emotions a little more freedom. He was relaxed around people he was comfortable with. Echo took it as a great compliment that the stoic man was beginning to relax around her.

Oland was a conniver, a manipulator, and quite frankly a bastard. He had very little intelligence, though, where it mattered. He had no interest in books, no interest in history, or trivial minutiae. Holding a conversation with Oland meant only discussing his current interests, which rarely involved her.

Conversation with Snape was a joy. It seemed there were few subjects he didn't have some knowledge of, and if he did come across something he didn't know, he was eager to involve her in the research to learn more. Echo had never had much interest in Potions when she was in school, and now she realised that may have been due to the very boring, completely uncreative Potions instructor she had. One afternoon Severus had let Echo into his small potions lab in the cottage where she watched him brew Wolfsbane. As he discussed each ingredient and how it related to the others, she watched his hands as they chopped, diced, sliced, and ground up ingredients. Never had Echo imagined that Potions could be an art like painting or sculpting, but in the hands of Potions Master Severus Snape, it was.

Echo's mind wandered as she watched Severus take the slices of chicken breast, perfectly season them, and then not drop them, but laid them perfectly in the pan. Not one single drop of fat was spilled or splattered. The chicken sizzled filling the kitchen with the aromatic scent of sage, garlic, and pepper. He then sprinkled in a Christmas coloured mix of diced red and green peppers, and those sizzled as well. He stirred, and flipped, and lifted the pan off the flame. With just the right amount of a sharp jerk, the entire contents of the pan flew upward, hovered a brief second, and dropped back into the pan. Severus did this three times before placing the iron skillet back upon the flame.

Severus knew he was being watched. At first he hadn't noticed that Echo's preparation of the salad ingredients had stopped, yet when no new noise of any kind came to his ears, he felt the gaze of her deep blue eyes resting upon him. Severus smirked to himself knowing she was watching him. He continued to cook the main course. Finally he put aside the chicken and checked the rice he was also steaming. He took a forkful of rice, studied it, then tasted it. With his tongue he tested the fluffiness and texture. By his estimation, the rice was complete. He decided, though, that a second opinion was needed. He filled the fork again, blew on the small portion to lower the temperature a bit and then turned abruptly to face Echo.

"Oh!" She was startled by the Potions Master turning towards her.

"Daydreaming, Miss Prosper?"

"What? Oh... uhm, no, I..." she frowned, knowing she'd been caught. She saw the forkful of rice. "What are you doing with that, Master Snape?"

"Ah, this," he said stepping closer. "I require a second opinion. Would you?" He bent slightly and held the rice in front of her.

"Of course." Echo leaned forward and felt only a tiny bit foolish as Severus slipped the bite of rice into her mouth.

He watched as she masticated the rice and then swallowed the small bite. "Your assessment, Miss Prosper?"

Echo frowned sharply. "Do you think you could stop calling me Miss Prosper? I feel like I've forgotten to bring you my homework assignment every time you do so."

Severus straightened and turned back to the rice. He turned off the flame and then spoke, not facing Echo, "I shall acquisce to your request if you also stop calling me Master Snape. As much as I do enjoy the formalities, I'd perfer relaxing a bit more in my home."

He heard a sigh of relief behind him and he smiled, very slightly. "My family were a very informal sort. I'd thought for a long time the lack of formality was an American thing." She continued to finish chopping the salad ingredients. "You won't find much in the way of formal manners here on Solonus, either. And, I do believe I am babbling."

Severus brought two glasses of wine over to the prep table and seated himself. He handed one of the glasses to Echo. "Babbling is better than becoming what your name is."

She took the glass, sipped at the wine, and then smirked at him, her blue eyes alight with a glint. "Careful, Severus, I could repeat everything so very easily."

He nodded and then took up a knife to help finish with the salad. "I've a question for you, Echo." She glanced at him over the rim of her glass of wine. He took that as permission to continue and did so. "I've noticed that you rarely perform your magic. In fact, I don't think I've yet to see your wand."

"That's because I don't have a wand," she smiled mischieviously.

"Wandless magic?" he asked.

"A prejudice of the Salem Academy. Wizards use wands, or staffs. Witches don't. I did wish for a wand at one time, and even purchased one when I came back to Greece. I was an utter menace. I went to move a chair in my house, and wound up sending it through the wall."

Echo liked the small upturn of his mouth on the left side and with the laughter that shone in his eyes, Severus was rather engaging to look upon. "Yes, well, I'm glad you find that funny. I wasn't laughing. I'm rather bad at home improvement spells and with my bookshop floundering that first year, I was stuck with a view from my bedroom into my living room for six months before I could afford a Spell Contractor to come out and fix my wall."

Severus did laugh now, which astonished, yet pleased Echo that he felt relaxed enough around her to show such a vulnerable emotion. He shook his head and then apologised as the smile and laughter left his face, but not his eyes.

"I really shouldn't laugh, but the image of you, and that chair, and then the hole in your wall. You are, as you say, a menace with a wand."

Echo tossed the salad. "Hm, yes. However, I dare say, in a duel with me, you'd lose."

Severus' head shot up sharply. "Do you really think so?" his eyebrow rose archly at the challenge. "I was trained by Filius Flitwick, the unrivalled duelling champion for the last thirty seven years. He is 86 years old, and I bested him only once."

"Master Flitwick is not the World Champion, Severus. Grymalda Kane Moss is and she taught me." Echo smiled smugly.

"Tomorrow then. Ten in the morning. You are familiar with Grayson's Dueling Standards & Accepted Spells, Jinxes, & Hexes?" he asked, with a devilish smirk.

"Most certainly."

Severus rose and with a wave of his wand he sent dinner out to the dining table. As he passed Echo, she also stood. He stopped her by stepping in her path. Leaning towards her, he breathed into her ear as he spoke, "Care to make a small wager, my intriguing opponent?"

Echo was caught off guard by that illegally silken voice in her ear. She couldn't help leaning a bit closer. "What would the stakes be, sir? And remember, you are a gentleman."

He nodded and she detected a wicked gleam in his eyes. "If you win, you needn't cook for a week. You may be a woman of leisure, with no obligation whatsoever."

"I like that," Echo smiled. She then looked up at him and realised he was very close to her and those eyes were... well, they were looking at her in a manner she really ought to object to. "And the stakes should you win?"

He leaned in closer, brushed aside her hair which sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, and whispered something in her ear. When he straightened, he took one step back.

"Impertinent, Master Snape, but acceptable," Echo smiled. _Maybe I ought to lose tomorrow._

"Daddy! We're waiting!" Harry stood in the kitchen doorway looking cross, and a little puzzled at the two adults who seemed to be having a smirking contest.

"We're coming, impatient child!" He snatched Harry up and slung the child over his shoulder, causing the little boy to squeal and and laugh.

* * *

_**A/N: The somewhat true story of the wondrous clock known as the Orloj in Prague can be found at www dot orloj dot com. It is as interesting as Albus' version of the story.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 13 - The Cavern**_

* * *

Harry woke up from a soup of odd dreams that featured blind wizards, glittering clocks, battling chess pieces, and red-eyed snakes. They faded away like so much fairy dust as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

For several long minutes, as the sun rose over the horizon outside his bedroom window, Harry sat on his bed, holding one hand to his chest and rubbing it. His chest really didn't hurt, but he had an odd feeling in his heart like there was a string attached to his heart and someone was tugging on it. It was a curious and uncomfortable feeling.

Finally he threw off his covers, went to the loo, brushed his teeth and combed his long hair. He smiled at his hair. It was now just below his shoulders, about as long as his father's and it had quit sticking up all over the place. That used to drive him nuts since it made him look like Crookshanks had hacked up a gross hairball on his head.

Once dressed, Harry slipped quietly into the kitchen, grabbed a banana, and then left the cottage.

He knew when he started running down the pebbled path and through the gate to the sandy beach that he was doing something he was going to get into a lot of trouble for. He even told himself to stop and go back inside, but his feet and legs were no longer under his control. The tugging sensation at the center of his chest felt like it should be painful, and he even grimaced in anticipation, but it was only an imagined sensation that wasn't real.

The coast of Isle Solonus was jagged with tall cliffs honeycombed with small coves and white sand beaches like the one where the Snapes cottage was. Centuries of weather had carved and shaped the cliffs, as had the surging waters of the ocean. There were many caves, most of them small and shallow, but here and there the water had carved out great caverns deeply into the island.

There was such a cavern nearby that Severus had strictly forbidden Harry to go near. There were even signs that warned about flooding dangers at high tide. At low tide water would still seep into the cavern into scattered pools of cold water that could easily sweep a skinny, little boy down into unimaginable and endless depths.

Harry stopped in the shadow of the cavern knowing that his father would probably make it impossible for him to sit for a week if he went any closer. In the moment that he paused he really did think about turning back and he had even taken a step towards that decision when he heard it.

The sound that echoed deep from within the cavern sent a chill down Harry's spine and raised the hair on the back of his neck. It was a terrifying, mournful howl that reached out, tugging upon that string that had dragged him from the cottage, and tightly squeezed his heart.

Harry went as far into the cavern as the meagre light of the morning ventured. Ahead of him was a great yawning blackness waiting to swallow him up.

The howl echoed all around him. Harry was terrified, but not of whatever howled. The cavern frightened him as well as what could have hurt the creature that was howling. He had been dragged out of the safety of his warm bed by this frightened and painful cry for help.

Harry stepped a little further into the cavern leaving the last sliver of light behind him. The chill settled heavily upon him and he wished he had brought a heavy jumper. The mournful howl stabbed right through Harry's heart and he let out a sharp cry.

"Daddy!"

Turning on his heel, he ran faster than he'd ever run in his life back to the cottage. It didn't matter that his father was going to ask a bunch of questions and probably ground him for the rest of the summer. He needed his daddy, right now!

Harry burst through the cottage door and was never more glad to see his father preparing coffee in the kitchen. He skidded into the brightly lit room and grasped his father by the arm.

"He's hurt, daddy! And afraid! He's gonna die, I think! Come, please try to help him!"

Severus caught Harry tightly about the shoulders as his own heart leapt into his throat. "Harry!" He dropped down to his knee. "Child, calm yourself and tell me what you're talking about."

Harry drew in his breath and for a moment he held it as he latched onto his father's dark eyed gaze allowing it to ground him. He let out the breath he was holding. "In the cavern, daddy," Harry began carefully as though he were explaining physics to a slow child. "He's been there all night. He's howling, but he's getting tired. He's scared and hurt and dying. We have to try and save him."

Severus wanted to leave immediately, but one word in his son's explanation made him pause. "Howling? Who are you talking about, Harry? Do you know who this person is?"

"Not a person, daddy." Harry then tugged on his father's arms. He whispered urgently, "I don't want him to die."

He rose to his feet just as Echo walked into the kitchen. She immediately understood something was wrong. Severus glanced at her as he summoned his cloak. "There's an... animal hurt in the cavern. Harry heard it."

Echo didn't reply. She just summoned her own cloak and soon the two adults were following Harry as he ran, leading them back to the cavern.

At the cavern they were greeted only by the sounds of the wind circulating in the cavern and the water on its floor. Harry grabbed Severus' hand tightly. The Potions Master squeezed his son's hand in reassurance and then took out his wand. "Lumos!"

Echo cast a wandless spell that added a floating ball of golden light to Severus' glowing wand tip. "I think I hear something," she whispered.

"Why isn't he howling, daddy?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Shhh, Harry." Severus pointed his wand into the darkness ahead of them. "Sonorous!"

The amplification spell found the faint sound Harry was listening for and the howl, now very tired, surrounded them.

Severus looked down at Harry. "Son, I need for you to stay here. Don't move."

"It's dark," he said softly.

Echo cast a second spell that produced another ball of light that hovered over Harry. He smiled weakly at her. Severus then cast a spell that made a set of numbers appear in front of Harry.

"When the numbers reach all zeros, Harry, you need to get out of the cavern. That's when the tide will be coming in." Harry started to object, but Severus pulled him into a quick hug. "Just do as I say, Harry. We ought to be back before the numbers hit zero, but, if we're not, go and tell Albus what happened. Understand?"

Harry nodded firmly and tried to hide a sniffle. He watched as Echo and his father went toward the even quieter howl. "Come back, daddy."

* * *

Once he and Echo were nearly out of sight of Harry, Echo spoke quietly, "You do know we're risking our lives for a dog, Severus," she stated.

"If I didn't make the attempt, Echo, my son would never forgive me. If we don't find it within thirty minutes, then we've done our best and we go back."

All around them the stones and the walls of the cavern were smoothed by moisture and the lashing wrath of the sea water that wandered into its depths. Each step that Severus and Echo took was a study in balance and careful attention. Although moisture dripped from the walls, there was a constant dribble of water that seeped in from the cavern entrance. The stones and walls were rife with sea life that clung tenaciously to their dark home. It was a constant, urgent reminder, that at high tide this cavern became part of the undersea world.

Every once in awhile, the dripping silence would be broken by the mournful, and very soft howl of the dog. At one point, Echo began talking to it. Severus found her voice to be soothing, as well, and helped him to concentrate as he led them deeper into the cavern.

Ten minutes in they found a large, golden retriever, its leg trapped between stones and twisted enough to show it was badly broken. The dog itself was completely covered with sandy mud and shivering uncontrollably. Its tail slapped a sopping, heavy wag against the rocks as it saw its rescuers. It tried to bark, but only managed a tired whimper.

Echo was about to go directly to the dog to comfort it, but Severus held her back. "There's a pool behind the dog," he indicated pointing at a rippling, black surface that reflected their light. "It goes back beyond the shadows. I think the rocks his leg is trapped in kept him from the pool."

Echo frowned and bit a corner of her lower lip. "This is going to take us both, Severus," she said as she, too, studied the problem. "I'm not terribly good at levitation so how about I knock apart the rocks and you levitate him?"

"Let me put a Featherlight Spell on him, first. That way, as soon as the rocks are out of the way I can lift him before he even touches the pool."

"On the count of three?" Severus nodded in reply. Echo stretched out her hand and waited for the dark-haired wizard to cast the Featherlight Spell. The dog howled in pain as his weight became lighter causing his leg to be tugged painfully. "One... two... three...!" Echo flicked her wrist and the rocks parted freeing the dog's leg. Severus timed his Wingardium Leviosa spell perfectly and the dog lifted away from the rocks, the pool, and was floated towards Echo and Severus.

Severus tried a diagnostic spell, but as it was for humans, it didn't help him much. He then tried to manually examine the dog's leg, but it growled warningly as he only caused further pain. "I can't take care of him here," he muttered. Casting a Sleeping Spell, the dog dropped into a forced slumber. He then lifted the dog with the Mobilicorpus Spell and they carefully made their way back to Harry.

* * *

Harry watched as the glowing numbers in the air ticked down the seconds to high tide. It seemed like the numbers were running faster than they should so he stood up and began to pace. He tried very hard to not look at the timer, but he couldn't NOT look at it.

Just when the timer had five minutes left on it, Harry began to get very antsy. He tried sitting down, but was right back up. He sniffled and silently berated himself for being such a baby.

Light!

Harry drew in a deep breath and held it. It was just a gentle flicker, but it was light! He was nearly ready to jump out of his skin as his held in breath puffed out sharply. He wanted to run towards the bouncing ball of light that led the way for his father and Echo, but his father had told him to stay put.

"Daddy! Echo!" he shouted and his voice reverberated back to him.

"Harry! Don't you dare move from that spot!" shouted his father in warning. "This floor is too slippery and rocky!"

Harry pouted, but said nothing. He hadn't moved much at all, except to pace.

Soon Severus and Echo were much closer and Harry could see the sleeping, levitated dog in front of them. Once they were all three in the same place, Harry hugged his father and then went to study the dog.

"Is he gonna be all right, dad?" asked Harry as he reached out a tentative hand to touch the dog.

"I'll have to examine him when we get home, Harry," replied Severus. "Let's go."

* * *

Echo and Severus carefully cleaned the dog in the back yard. It was a tedious job that had to be done by hand since the Scourgify Spell would have had to have been used too many times and might have hurt the dog's skin. Severus was able to examine the broken leg and found that it had been cleanly broken in two places and dislocated. The skin was also abraded in several places along the thigh and hip.

Severus popped the leg back into place and then set the bones by bracing them. He spelled Skele-Gro into the dog's stomach so that by tomorrow afternoon, the broken bones would be repaired. In addition to the broken leg, the dog was also very undernourished and nearly starved. Echo spelled some nutrients into the dog's stomach, and Severus made a mental note to brew a nutrient potion designed specifically for animals.

This whole time, Harry was inside, by the window, leaning against his grandfather and twisting knots into Dumbledore's beard nervously as he watched as the animal was tended. Every few minutes, Dumbledore waved his hand slightly and a de-knotting spell removed the knots.

"Child, your father is going to make certain the dog is well," Albus said softly.

"I know, grandpa, but I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble." Harry took Albus' hand into his and began to study the fine wrinkles and veins under the skin.

"Well, you did leave the cottage by yourself," began Albus.

"But, I'm gonna be seven soon! Daddy ought to let me do things by myself sometimes."

"He does, Harry. You always get to play out in the yard by yourself."

"That's not the same," muttered Harry.

"Venturing out to the beach and to the cavern is dangerous, child, and you know that. How many other children have you seen by themselves on the beach since we've been here?"

Harry glared darkly at his grandfather. Just as he knew the answer wasn't in his favor, so did Albus. At the sparkle in the old man's eyes, Harry didn't bother to answer the question.

At that moment, Echo and Severus entered the cottage. The dog was in Severus' arms and he brought the sleeping animal over to the fireplace and laid it down in front of the fire on a little rug by the hearth. Harry ran over to his father and knelt down by the dog and petted its prominent ribs.

"Is he gonna be all right, daddy?"

"Going, Harry, not gonna. And yes, the dog will recover completely." Severus looked sternly down at his son. He was displeased that his son had slipped off alone to go where he wasn't supposed to, but... suddenly, Harry threw him off as the child threw his arms around his father.

"Thank you, daddy!"

Severus patted his son's back. "Whatever for, Harry?"

Harry looked up at his father. "For saving Hector."

Now Severus' frowned in puzzlement. "Who is Hector?" he asked. Harry pointed at the dog. "How do you know his name is Hector?"

Harry shrugged. "He kind of looks like a Hector, don't you think so?"

"Ah," Severus replied in understanding. "Now that you've named our guest I suppose you think we'll keep him?"

That was precisely what little Harry was thinking. After all, they'd just saved his life and the dog probably had no one to take care of him. "Hector needs us, dad. He's real skinny and anyway, he called me."

"He called you? Is that why you were out wandering around by yourself when you shouldn't have been alone?" his father asked sternly.

Harry stroked the sleeping dog's side. "I woke up with my heart feeling funny, dad. I heard something, but, not with my ears, you know? And, I couldn't help myself. Then, when I got to the cave, I heard Hector. He knew I came for him." Harry stood up and took his father's hand in his as he looked down into the still kneeling wizard's face. "I know it was wrong, daddy, but I couldn't ignore him."

"The problem, child, is you didn't think before you left. You should have awakened me and let me know what was going on. I would have gone with you."

Harry sighed heavily and looked down at his feet, and then the dog. "So I'm in trouble, then?"

"You are." Severus put his index finger under the child's chin and tipped his gaze upward. "However, as there are extenuating circumstances, I think just grounding you for a week and no flying, will be sufficient. Now, how would you like to share your bedroom with Hector?"

Harry didn't like being grounded, but having permission to have Hector in his room overshadowed the punishment. "Really?"

Severus' eyes smiled brightly. "Really. Go find a blanket and I'll transfigure it into a dog bed."

Harry ran to comply, leaving the adults staring at the sleeping dog. Severus tapped his chin thoughtfully. "How did that child wind up with another pet?"

Albus chuckled softly. "Do be careful, my boy, Harry might attract other strays."

Echo joined the older wizard's laughter. "A boy should have a dog. I'll bet that Hector will be very good for Harry."

"He'll learn responsibility, at least." Severus looked down at the dog, again. Inwardly he wished the dog could have been smaller. This thing was much bigger than his son. He hoped that it was possessed of a gentle nature.

* * *

Hector's broken leg was healed within 24 hours and strong enough for running upon another 24 hours later. The golden retriever did have a gentle nature and had attached himself rather quickly to the little boy. Severus also noticed that Hector, for being a non-magical animal, seemed to have a sixth sense about Harry and was careful about not accidentally knocking him over; Hector was rather larger than was average for his particular breed and he had a very bushy tail that could easily knock things (and children) down. The large dog's shoulders matched Harry's own!

Harry wasn't allowed to fly his broom and he was confined to the front and back yards of the cottage. He didn't mind, though, as he and Hector played catch, and Hector would let Harry chase after him. By lunch time, both boy and dog were thoroughly worn out. Harry had enough energy to eat a sandwich and then he willingly went off to bed for his afternoon nap. Hector happily joined 'his boy'.

Severus spent the morning in his lab working on the de-aging potion for Albus while the older wizard played a game of chess with Echo.

"I have spoken to some associates of mine, Echo, about your situation," Albus interjected quietly as they played.

Echo moved her bishop, threatening Albus' queen. "Is there any hope?"

"They feel that the evidence of fraud is rather obvious. The fact that you had no chance to defend yourself, and were, in fact, discouraged to do so means that this is a case the Wizengamot would be able to preside over." Albus' knight brutally took the bishop that was threatening his queen. "Check, I believe."

"The Wizengamot is quite an august body, Albus. I think I'd be a bit nervous going before them." Using her knight, she was able to stave off checkmate, for the moment.

He chuckled. "Quite frankly, Echo, they're a bunch of stodgy old wizards and witches. No doubt they'd view the seamier sides of your case with the same enthusiasm they would when reading the gossip section in Witch Weekly."

Echo laughed. "I ought to be insulted by that comparison, Albus! Gossip indeed." She moved a pawn, and instantly regretted doing so.

Albus moved his castle and cheerfully intoned, "Checkmate." He adjusted the quilt upon his lap. "Actually, according to my friend, Arthur, you need only assemble the requested memories, under Veritaserum, and your solicitor will present your case. You won't even have to appear before the Wizengamot."

Echo began resetting the chessboard. "That's not too bad. I was telling Severus that the law here requires that someone else file a complaint on my behalf. Would that follow in England, as well?"

"I've already filed on your behalf, my dear." Echo's head raised sharply and she saw the twinkle in the old wizard's light blue eyes. She was beginning to understand why Severus claimed the twinkle had its own personality.

"You didn't, Albus?!"

He nodded and was about to say something else when he was interrupted by something smacking against the front door. Echo stood and opened the door, allowing in a little grey owl that flew into the room as though it were drunk. It crashed into the chess set sending the remaining upright pieces running for their lives.

"Pigwidgeon!" chuckled Albus as he picked up the little owl.

"I take it you know this little fellow?" asked Echo.

"Ronald Weasley's owl. Although, I believe that Arthur is making use of him over the summer." Albus removed a small scroll tied around Pig's foot. Once the owl was relieved of his burden, he flew back onto the chessboard, promptly fell on his side, and went to sleep.

"That owl's not right," murmured Echo.

"Ah! This is good news!" cried Albus. He shoved the letter at Echo. "My dear, would you mind taking this to Severus? He'll want to be interrupted for it."

Echo took the letter from Albus and made her way down the short hallway to the converted bedroom that was Severus' lab. She knocked in warning, and then pushed open the door.

In the lab, Severus was bent over a small cauldron carefully counting his stirring with a glass stirrer while casting a spell with his wand over the bubbling brew. Echo waited quietly until the Potions Master looked up from his potion at a convenient point.

"Is everything all right?" Severus asked with concern as he placed a stasis spell on the potion he was brewing.

Echo handed him the letter. "From Arthur Weasley. Albus said it was good news."

Severus stood, stretched his back, and took the letter. He read it over quickly. Echo was astonished by the smile that lit up his face.

"Is it the special dispensation?" asked Echo, smiling as well.

"It is! There are a few restrictions, but they're minor." He smirked. "Arthur says they wanted to Obliviate me, but they can't."

"No? Why not?"

Severus looked up at Echo. "I'm an Occlumens. I'm able to resist Memory Spells."

"What are they going to do instead?"

"A Wizard's Oath that I'll never brew the Second Chance Potion again. I have no argument with that." Severus folded up the letter. "We need to celebrate. Where's a good place to eat in the village, Echo?"

"Androzani's. It has the best Greek food. Plus, for fussy children, they'll cook burgers and fries."

"Perfect!"

* * *

Dinner at Androzani's was a few hours away. Since Severus didn't feel like spending anymore time in his lab, they all went down to the beach. Albus reclined out of the sun underneath a colourful umbrella. Severus sat closer to the water's edge wearing his dark grey trousers, a long sleeved, white cotton shirt, and his feet were bare.

He refused to even entertain the idea of wearing a bathing costume since such wizarding swimming fashion had yet to leave the 18th century. He did, however, rather appreciate the bathing costume that Echo wore. Instead of being made of deadly, heavy wool, it was of much lighter cotton. It was also more form-fitting and showed off her figure nicely, but with enough modesty that no one passing by frowned upon her. It was a rather scandalous colour of red with white trim, and Severus thought it was nicely bold.

Harry wore a long pair of black swimming trunks that were more modern looking. Although Severus thought they were a bit looser than they should have been, Harry would not permit his father to adjust the trunks. Therefore, the little boy looked like he was wearing a knee length, straight skirt to swim in.

Echo had offered to teach Harry to swim, and he had expressed enthusiasm for learning, but after experiencing the force of the incoming waves, he was more content to stay in the shallows where he could wade and splash. Hector ran up and down the edge of the surf, keeping an eye on Harry, and barking happily.

"Afternoon!"

Severus glanced to his left to see a somewhat portly man in a short, terry cloth robe that swung open and revealed far too much of the man's hairy chest and white belly. He wore a Muggle modern pair of indecent swimming shorts. He thought the man looked ridiculous.

"Good afternoon," he replied politely, doing his best not to look at the man.

"Name's Martin Reeves. My kids, Anthony, Charles, and Wendy." The accent he spoke with was decidedly American.

Severus coolly looked over the three children. One was a teenager, the other two were closer to his son's age. "Severus Snape." He pointed towards Harry and Echo. "My son. Harry."

Martin waved his kids away and they ran down by the surf. Severus drew in a controlled breath as the man presumed to sit beside him.

"Here for the summer with your family, Sev?" asked Martin.

Severus scowled at the despised nickname. "It's Severus, to my friends, Mr. Reeves."

Martin ignored the rebuke, shrugged, and smiled, "Of course, Snape. So, what do you do for work?"

Severus took a moment to watch as Harry introduced himself to the Reeves children. He didn't mind Harry having other children to interact with, but he did not care for having to put up with the parents of those other children. He bit the bullet and replied to Martin's questions.

"I am a teacher of Potions. I brought my son, and my father," he glanced over at the snoozing ex-Headmaster, "for the fresh air and sunshine. I gather from your accent that you hail from America?"

Martin used his wand to provide shade from a conjured umbrella and a basket of sandwiches. He silently offered a sandwich to Severus. The Potions Master declined the offer with a shake of his head. "From Monterey, California. Lost my wife this year to Thorsejn's Syndrome and felt the kids needed to get away. Wendy and Charlie are handling things fairly well, but Anthony can't seem to get rid of that sullen look on his face."

Severus knew of the disease Martin spoke of. It was a wasting disease that attacked a wizard or witch's magical core, before attacking the immune system. It was a terrible thing for a young family to have to witness happening to a loved one. His condolences were genuine.

For several minutes, both men watched as their children played. Severus noted that the eldest boy Anthony kept watch over his siblings but stayed separate from the childish play. Echo seemed to realise the boy was either shy or reluctant and tried to include him in the sand castle they began to build, but something Anthony said ended her efforts.

"Your wife reminds me of my Marjorie, Snape," Martin said rather wistfully. "She's very attentive to your boy."

"Miss Prosper is a family friend," Severus felt inclined to quickly correct.

"Oh," Martin acknowledged the faux pas with embarrassment.

An awkward silence descended between the two wizards ending the light conversation.

Echo directed the building of the sand castle as the three children, Harry, Wendy, and Charlie, gathered up wet sand in colourful buckets and piled it all together. She conjured some plastic tools to carve the sand and as they played, an odd little structure with thin and fat towers emerged. Echo bolstered some of the more unstable spots with a simple Binding Spell that kept the castle from tumbling in upon itself.

"How come you dress funny?" asked Wendy staring at Echo's bathing costume. Wendy wore a simple one-piece that was lime green and very Muggle.

"This is what witches wear for swimming," explained Echo.

"Our mom never dressed like that," said Charlie dropping a new pile of wet sand by the castle. "You look silly."

Anthony piped up sharply, "Don't be insulting, Charlie! You know they dress different here."

"I think it's pretty, Echo," said Harry shyly.

"How come you call your mom by her name, Harry?" asked Charlie.

"Echo's not my mum," asserted Harry. "Yet."

Echo accidentally knocked over a tower when she heard the word 'yet' from Harry. For a moment she stared at the little boy she'd known for only a few weeks. Her gaze then traveled up the beach to where Severus sat with the Reeves' father, Martin. She thought of the duel he'd challenged her to. There was plenty of time before dinner!

* * *

A convenient argument between brothers had Martin Reeves taking his children home early which left the beach to the Severus, Albus, Harry, and Echo. While Harry and Echo took a break from the water's edge with Albus and Severus, Echo broached the subject of the duel.

"I suppose you think you've wriggled out of our duel, Master Snape," she said casually as she dug her bare toes into the sand.

"Merely delayed, dear lady," quipped Severus matching her formal address with his own.

"Quite a bit of time 'til dinner," she observed, squinting her gaze towards the ocean.

Severus looked sideways at Echo and smirked. "Would you care to take up the challenge now? I'm not certain that costume of yours is entirely appropriate for a wizarding duel."

Echo smoothed the skirt of her bathing costume. "In a true duel, I doubt you'd give me the chance to dress in my robes."

"True, I wouldn't." Severus rose to his feet and then offered his hand to the young witch. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"The beach is certainly a good field, but what should be the deciding factor of the outcome, Master Snape?"

"What are you two up to?" asked Albus.

"A duel, Albus. Wandless against wand," replied Severus.

"Indeed? How fascinating my boy. Might I suggest the outcome be whoever gets knocked into the water first?" He smiled, eyes twinkling brightly.

Echo grinned wickedly. "Ohhh, I'd love to toss you into the waves, Master Snape."

He straightened and took out his wand. Speaking haughtily, he declared, "You'll never get me close to the water, m'lady. To be sure, I'll be collecting my prize."

"Daddy? What's going on?" asked Harry who'd been watching the whole exchange with a puzzled expression on his face.

"A wizarding duel, son. Echo and I are going to find out if wandless magic is better against wand magic," he explained.

"Are you going to hurt each other," he asked worriedly.

"We won't use any spells that can't be reversed, or ended. The winner will be able to push the loser into the water." Severus put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "Some of the spells will look terrible, but trust me, Harry, we'll both be fine."

"So this is for fun?"

"Yes," Severus agreed. "Go sit with Albus and stay put. I don't want you getting hit by any stray spells."

Harry obediently went to sit beside Albus and took the older wizard's hand in his. "Do you think daddy will win, grandpa?"

"Severus is quite good, but I must admit, I'd dearly love to see him get thrown in the water." He chuckled and Harry laughed with him.

Echo and Severus walked to just a few feet from the water's edge then paced away from each other, parallel to the ocean. Hector ran over to them, but with a gesture, Severus sent the dog back to Albus and Harry.

Severus bowed to his opponent and Echo repeated the gesture. She quickly dodged his first spell, a Disarming Spell, and cast a Jelly Legs Jinx. Severus countered with a Shield Spell and in quick succession he cast a Jelly Legs Jinx, a Wart Growing Hex, and a Tripping Spell. Echo was able to side-step the first, but the Wart Growing Hex knocked down her hastily raised shield. She was caught by the Tripping Spell.

Echo rolled out of the trip and threw a ball of bright light towards Severus. Not knowing what the light was, he was momentarily blinded. He cast a shield and then cast a curtain of darkness over Echo. Four more balls of bright light came at Severus until one hit him in the solar plexus. He was knocked backwards a foot, but nowhere near the water.

Severus' recovery was swift. As he rose to his feet he cast a Tempest Hex which stirred up the sand beneath Echo's feet. He then used a modified version of Sectumsempra that ripped at the skirt of her bathing costume.

Surprised by that last spell, she looked down at her tattered costume and just barely made out that the slices were in the shape of an 'S'. "Watched Zorro as a child, did you, Snape?" she snapped out.

"It is not wise to speak during a duel, fair lady," he warned casting another Tempest spell which she blocked with a shield. Echo dispersed the small tempest and sent a flock of ravens to attack the Potions Master. Severus countered the spell by turning the birds into black confetti. He then sent bubbles and a cascade of water from the tip of his wand. The water didn't reach Echo as she promptly sent it back, drenching the smug wizard.

Severus' next move was made so swiftly that Echo didn't even have time to react. Before she knew it, she was sailing sideways right into the ocean shallows. She let out a shriek of defeat as she fell into the water. She quickly bounced up, but lost her footing as a wave knocked into the backs of her knees dunking her right back into the water. Finally getting to her feet, she sloshed out of the water and shouted.

"You cheat! That was silent AND wandless!" Now stomping across the sand, dripping completely, she faced the tall wizard. "You ruddy snake! I win by default!" She slapped her hands firmly into his chest and was pleased when he was knocked off-balance and onto his backside into the edge of the surf. "I believe you owe ME a week free of the kitchen, Severus."

"I suppose I do," he smirked, not at all apologetic over having cheated.

Echo huffed. "Why did you cheat?"

"Oh, it was worth it to toss you into the water, Echo. Completely worth it." The black depths of his eyes sparkled with mirth as he appreciated the wet bathing costume that now clung to every curve she had.

She leaned over slightly and spoke menacingly, "You do realise, Master Snape, that such an insult, despite there being a bet, will be revenged, do you not?"

He pushed himself to his feet and somehow that smug look of his deepened. "Did I not say, it was worth it?" He cast a drying spell over them both.

"That was funny!" crowed Harry as he ran down towards his father. "Would you throw me in the water like that, daddy?"

"Another time, silly boy," he promised. "It's time to get ready for dinner. He took Harry's hand in his, and offered his free arm to Echo. At the gesture, she smiled and linked her arm with his.

* * *

Androzani's was a beautiful little restaurant lit by amber lanterns with candle light, secluded tables, and a central fire pit. The restaurant itself sat above the village of Solonus and was nestled within one of the many hills that edged the island.

Harry was allowed to choose a place to sit by the concierge and the boy chose a table that overlooked all the sparkling lights of Solonus at night.

Albus explained the dishes on the menu and Severus was silently pleased that Harry was adventurous and did not go with the hamburger and chips their waiter offered.

They began with an appetizer of Kalamata Olives. Harry had too much fun eating the olives with his fingers and had to be stopped by his father before he ate too many. A beautiful salad was next followed by their entrees.

Harry had settled on the house special of Fried Kalamari with string beans and Greek Potatoes. As soon as Albus had revealed that kalamari was tiny squid Harry had to have it so that he could tell Ron, Hermione, and Draco that he'd eaten squid. Of course, he hadn't given any thought to whether or not he'd like it, but it turned out it was another finger food he loved.

The only dish that didn't go over too well with Harry was the Baklava which was, for him, much too sweet.

Harry was ready for bed by the time they reached the cottage and thankfully did not make much of a fuss as his father tucked him in early for the night.

"Daddy, when does grandpa get to take the potion?" asked Harry with a yawn.

"In two days, my boy."

"And then grandpa will be well again?"

Severus smiled one of his rare smiles and brushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead. He lightly touched his child's cheek with his fingertips. "He will be fine, Harry. And younger, so he'll be with us a little longer."

Harry took his father's hand and placed his palm against Severus' palm, comparing his small hand to the elder wizard's. "I wanna make potions that help people someday like you do, daddy. Can I?"

Severus' heart filled with such pride, it almost hurt, but in a good way. He kissed his son's cheek. "Harry, when you grow up, you can do anything you wish. And, if you wish to make potions as I do, I'll teach you all my secrets."

Harry's green eyes sparkled happily. "I like secrets!"

Severus chuckled and tapped his son's nose. "I know you do. Now, go to sleep."

"Love you, daddy," Harry turned on his side and pulled his covers up to his ear.

"I love you, too, Harry."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 14 - A Walk in the Moonlight**_

* * *

With both Albus and Harry asleep after their celebration dinner, Severus wanted to relax in his usual manner with a book and some tea, but he was too keyed up. Walking into the living room, he saw Echo standing at the window looking out at the moonlit beach.

Echo wore a wine coloured, summery cotton gauze, sleeveless long tunic over a white, lace skirt. The tunic was loosely belted with a silver conch belt. Her long, black curls, which were usually caught in a loose braid, now hung free to her mid-back. Severus thought that she had looked lovely at dinner, but there, in front of the window with only candle light to illuminate the room, she was a vision of Grecian beauty.

"Miss Pros... Echo, would you care to join me for a walk?" he asked.

Echo had not heard him enter the living room, and was slightly startled by his velvety voice behind her. She turned and smiled slightly. "I'd love to, Severus. I think I need to walk off some of that baklava."

Severus opened the door for Echo and she stepped outside. He soon followed and closed the door behind them. As soon as they went through the gate, Echo slipped her hand timidly in the crook of his elbow. The dark-haired wizard looked down at the pretty witch's hand on his elbow and he impulsively put his other hand over hers.

It had only been a few weeks since he'd pulled her out of the ocean, but now that moment seemed ages gone. He had expected tears, much heartache, great depression, but there had been little of that. Whether it was conscious or not, Echo had settled in with the wizards as though she'd been there forever. She and Severus shared cooking duties in the kitchen and both of them allowed Harry to help out.

Echo turned out to be a great help with Albus. The ex-Headmaster, always known to be an even-tempered wizard, had become cantankerous with his debilitating curse. There were too many times he was short tempered, and sometimes childish. These outbursts always seemed to tread on Severus' last nerve and just when he wanted to lash out verbally at Albus, Echo would be right there to soothe everything and make it possible for the Potions Master to retreat.

The young woman also was becoming an integral part of Harry's everyday life. She had taken over some of his tutoring and brought his reading skills up so that he was finally reading just above a seven year old's level. He would now be able to go to Primary school once summer was over.

There was a lot that Severus preferred to do with Harry, such as read to him at bedtime, teach him chess, brew potions with him, and sometimes just talk. Echo seemed to know, intuitively, when her presence would be welcome between father and son, and when it wasn't.

At their celebration dinner tonight he had watched as Echo coaxed Harry into trying a sauce on his fried calamari that was a little spicier than he was used to. The taste test had elicited much noise and laughter and Severus had looked upon the little scene as something he wanted more of beyond just the idylls of summer.

When he saw Echo at the window looking out upon the stars, he wanted to do anything he could think of to keep the evening from ending.

With this beautiful, young woman walking beside him beneath the full moon, Severus was conscious of her perfume, a delicate mixture of Bergamot, Sandlewood, Petitgrain, all held together with the sweet citrus bite of tangerine. He smiled as the scents reminded him of the best part of summers when he was a child.

"Severus?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Echo?"

"Did you always want to teach?"

"Not at all," he replied bluntly. "I never had much of a fondness for children; too impatient. The nature of my work with the Order of the Phoenix, though, made such an occupation a tactical advantage."

"So, with Voldemort dead and your responsibility is now raising Harry, will you do something else?"

"I have gotten used to teaching, but I have been re-thinking the complacency I've fallen into at Hogwarts. I'm also not entirely certain that an old castle is the best place to raise a little boy. Trouble finds Harry a bit too easily and Hogwarts has far too many hidden surprises for one parent to deal with on a regular basis." He chuckled softly at the understatement. Harry was a magnet for trouble.

"You are a very good teacher, though. The other day in the lab as you were finishing off the Burn Salve and were helping Harry with his Potions Junior Kit project..." she smiled at the memory.

_"Harry, stop popping the Lindo Seeds," admonished his father with an annoyed glare._

Harry was seated at the work area Severus had set up just for him. In front of Harry was his own small, iron cauldron, stirrers, pipettes, three knives, and unbreakable spelled glass phials in which to bottle his potion. The child was still working on preparing his ingredients, but had discovered that the cloudy-grey, blister looking Lindo Seeds made a wonderful popping noise when squeezed between the fingers. Fortunately, the seeds weren't ruined by being popped, but Harry had only needed ten and he'd popped three times that many.

Severus added an ingredient to the Burn Salve, set the heat to simmer, and then rose from his work table and walked over to Harry's. With his long fingers he separated out ten popped seeds and then scooped the rest into a preserving jar.

"Are they 'spensive, daddy?" asked Harry.

"Expensive, Harry, and no, thankfully they aren't." He looked over the other ingredients that he'd sliced. "Very good, but you've only sliced the fish skin, you haven't diced it."

Harry scratched his scalp and rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he glared at the slippery fish skin. "I tried, but I can't keep the slimy skin where it's supposed to be and diamond cut it." He pointed to the waste bucket that held several ruined slices."

Echo was in the lab that day brewing Pepper-Up Potion. She was helping Severus to refill the Hogwarts Infirmary stores. While her potion cooled, she quietly observed as the tall wizard carefully guided Harry's hands and showed him how to keep the fish skin from sliding all over the table so he could properly dice it. As Severus stood behind his son, the child, although taking care to pay attention to the lesson, had leaned back against his father's chest. In the midst of the instruction, the older wizard couldn't resist an affectionate kiss to the top of his child's head.

"You're a very good teacher to Harry," she remarked.

"My students would drop dead if I taught them in the same manner I teach my son," he commented wryly. He then smirked. "Although, that might be fun to do once just to see one of them have a conniption."

"Not known for your sweet demeanor as a Potions instructor?" Echo teased.

"Hardly!" he sneered, a hint of a smile in his black eyes.

"I'm guessing you must absolutely terrify your students, Severus," she observed.

"That I do," he agreed so seriously she cast a curious sideways glance at him. "The nature of Potions is dangerous," he began to explain. "I am a strict taskmaster in my classroom and have the reputation of leaving no room for negotiation as far as my rules go. Despite that, I still have students constantly doing their best to destroy my classroom with exploding cauldrons and trying to kill me, or their fellow students, with all manner of noxious fumes and ghastly substances. I am... pleased... to say that in my entire time of teaching, not a single student has lost a body part or died."

"Urgh. Now I think I remember why I didn't do well in Potions."

"Ah, how many cauldrons did you decimate?" he teased.

With her free hand on her hip, she arched a delicate eyebrow at him. "I'll have you know, Professor Snape, that I never once blew up a cauldron." She then looked away, "I did, however, cause 3,000 galleons damage to my Potions teacher's classroom."

Severus stopped dead and stared at Echo. "You didn't!"

Echo shrugged as a nervous smile tugged at her lips. "It was only my second year!" she protested.

"Merlin forbid what you must have done in the years after!"

She frowned. "That was it, I'll have you know. At the very least I scraped by with an 'E' on my NEWTs, so there."

When he'd stopped, Echo had let go of his arm and he felt somewhat bereft of her touch.

"So, what was your specialty? Did you ever take an apprenticeship?" He led her over towards a large piece of driftwood on the beach and they sat down upon it. A quick flick of his wand and he cast a Cushioning Charm that made the dried out piece of wood a bit more comfortable.

"At one time I thought of pursuing an apprenticeship in Charms but when I came to Solonus and saw that empty shop I was consumed with filling it with books. I suppose you might call me a 'professional bookworm'." Without thinking Echo laced her fingers through his and smiled at the sparkle of magic that seemed to crackle at their touch.

Severus also felt the spark and tightened his fingers gently over Echo's. "Despite having blown up your classroom, did you not care for Potions at all?"

"I liked it well enough in my first year, but that was very short lived. Professor Trask was just a horrible teacher. How she ever managed to become a Potions Mistress eluded me for awhile, but I am rather inclined to believe the speculation that she slept her way through her apprenticeship." She caught the distinct look of disapproval in his eyes.

"Witches have a difficult enough time facing the prejudice the Potions Guild has towards women in the field," he spoke sharply. "It is unconscionable for a witch to make it worse."

"I have to agree. There were times in class when I was certain Trask's demonstrations were going to kill us all. It also did my grades no good when the most difficult potion we ever made was Burn Paste."

"You're joking!" he scoffed glancing Echo's way to see if there was a hint of mirth on her face.

"I wish I were. Most of the potions we brewed came from The Potions Book For Young Wizards & Witches."

"Potions is a subtle science, an ancient art that expresses one's magic in a myriad of facets that cannot be expressed through any other kind of magic." He dropped his voice, turned to face Echo, and recited a variation of the introduction he gave to all his first years, "Allow me to teach you the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. "I can show you the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can impart the deep secrets of how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you can refrain from destroying my lab like a first year dunderhead!"

Echo had found herself absolutely hypnotised by his smooth, lustrous voice that poured over her like dark amber honey. Caught by his ebon gaze, she felt blissfully trapped... until his voice cut like surgical steel.

"Merlin's teeth, Severus!" she laughed and leaned closer to him. "I think I'd take your class just to listen to speeches like that all day." Echo paused and then finished, "Although, with that ending, I think you might have drawn blood."

He raised a sardonic eyebrow that brushed the fringe of his long, black hair, "Really?"

"Oh yes," she said with mock sincerity. Echo held out the palm of her other hand. "Can't you see it? Right there."

Severus took her proffered hand into both of his, and with a deceptive air of concern he examined the palm of her hand. "Ah! So it seems I did. Do forgive me." He then leaned over and brushed his lips against her sensitive palm.

Echo felt butterflies stirring nervously and she felt pleasantly light headed. His thumb continued to stroke her palm and she felt that he must be able to hear the sudden, and rapid beat of her heart. He let go with one hand and allowed his fingers to feather lightly over her cheek until he was wrapping a stray curl of her hair around his slim finger.

Severus very much desired to kiss Echo's lovely, dark mouth, but as he looked into her deep cobalt coloured eyes he could see the very faint glimmer of nervousness. The last thing he wanted to be to her was another Oland. Gently brushing her hair back over her shoulder, he leaned closer and softly kissed her cheek.

"The collection of my winnings in the duel," he whispered into her ear.

"You cheated, Severus," she smiled.

"The reason I chose to modify the stakes." He looked deeply into her beautiful eyes, allowing his gaze to show her the truth. She understood and smiled shyly. He rose to his feet, still holding her hand in his. With a slight twist he tucked her hand back to his elbow and pulled her close to his side.

For several minutes they walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Echo knew Severus would do no more than flirt, and he would not force her beyond anything she was not comfortable with. She did still ache at Oland's betrayal, but here, beneath this lovely moon, she could care less about any feelings she once had for her wretched ex.

Making her decision, foolish or not, she quickly moved in front of Severus, wrapped her arms about his neck and pressed her lips to his. His arms came around her, pulling her close. The kiss lasted a blissful few seconds and then Echo pulled breathlessly away.

"I probably shouldn't have done that," she said, and Severus felt his heart sink at what he thought might be her regret at kissing him. Then, she smiled wickedly. "But I'm glad I did."

Slipping his arm across her back, he smirked, "Does this mean you still expect a week without cooking?"

"Absolutely, Severus! You still cheated to win the duel, so I get my week of leisure. Starting tomorrow morning!"

* * *

_**A/N: I know you've all become Little Harry Addicts, but the grown-ups really did need a bit of alone time. Harry is back in the next chapter, but... uh oh... is that, ewww, green???**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Second Chance Two**_  
_**Chapter 15 - Dragon Pox**_

Harry stirred, rolling fitfully in his bed. He pushed uncomfortably at Hector who was lying against his boy's back. The dog whined briefly, then slid off the bed and slumped down on the floor upon his dogbed. Harry tossed and turned a few more times before throwing off the covers. He sat up blearily, rubbed his eyes, and then removed his pyjama shirt. The cool air made him shiver, but he didn't seem to be aware of it. This night seemed hotter than usual.

As he padded softly out of his bedroom, there was no soft alarm in Severus room to warn him of nightmares or midnight wandering; after spending several hours after their walk in the moonlight, Severus had gone straight to bed. He had forgotten to place the spell.

Harry tip-toed down the short hallway, into the semi-dark living room, and went to stand for a moment in front of the fireplace staring at the dying, glowing embers.

_Wizard fireplaces are a neat thing. Who knew you could have a fire going in the middle of summer when the weather was warm and not be burning up? Daddy told me that a wizard fire could be charmed to not give off heat, but just light. Is that neat, or what?_

Harry swayed slightly and the daze he'd fallen into as he stared at the embers of the fire was broken. He looked around himself wondering why he was out in the living room. All of a sudden the room felt VERY big and he felt REALLY small. It was kind of creepy. Shivering again, he turned away from the fireplace and trotted directly for his father's room. Using both hands on the doorknob, he turned it, pushed open the door and walked into the dark room.

He didn't make a sound as he walked softly towards the big, four-poster bed. He could hear his father's breathing coming from the bed and he sighed softly. Very carefully, and perfectly quietly, he climbed up on the bed, slipped under the covers, and curled up against his father's bony back. Very soon he was sleeping deeply.

Not long after Harry had slipped into his bed, Severus awoke feeling unseasonably warm. He turned and nearly rolled over right onto his son. Getting his wand from beneath his pillow, he murmured, "Lumos," and looked down at the sleeping child curled in a nearly round ball beneath the covers.

Harry's pyjama top was missing and he was shivering slightly. This was odd since the little boy was radiating heat. Just as Severus moved to sit up straighter, his wand's light lit Harry's back. He let out a short gasp. Muttering a second Lumos spell to increase the light, he examined his child's back.

The little boy's back was sprinkled with small, emerald green-tinged bumps. The bumps spread over his shoulders, down his arms, onto his chest and tummy. There was also a very light green tinge to Harry's skin. Harry had Dragon Pox.

"Harry? Harry." He shook the child gently. The little boy stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

Severus quickly moved out of bed. He tucked the covers in close around Harry and then got himself dressed. Checking once on his son, he saw he was still sleeping. He then left his bedroom and went to knock on Echo's door. He only had to wait a few seconds before she sleepily opened the door.

"Severus? Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Harry has Dragon Pox. I need to get him to St. Mungo's, but I need you to watch over Albus. I am fairly certain he's had Dragon Pox, so he should be all right, but since he's ill, I don't want to take any chances."

Echo was fully awake. She grabbed her robe, belted it about herself, and stepped out of her bedroom. She grasped Severus' forearm. "You go, Severus. I'll look in on Albus and make sure he's all right. If there's any problem, I'll get him to St. Mungo's right away."

"Thank you, Echo." He kissed her cheek and then returned to his bedroom.

He waved his wand at the fireplace and with an Incendio Spell the flames were roaring. Wrapping his son into a blanket, he then scooped the child to his chest with one arm, threw Floo Powder onto the flames with the other hand, and declared, "St. Mungo's, Children's Ward, Emergency."

The bright light and the white walls of St. Mungo's was broken by gaily painted murals in the Children's Ward. Although still an assault on his night sensitised retinas, it wasn't as bad as the main hospital which was plain, overly bright, white.

Severus was met at the Emergency Floo by two nurses. One nurse took Harry from his arms while the other quickly asked questions of the Potions Master.

"Has your son wakened at all since you discovered the pox?" asked the nurse taking the child's history.

"No," said Severus as he followed the other nurse to an exam room. "At some time, he came and crawled into my bed. I woke up when I felt the heat from his body."

The nurse finished with her history and patted Severus' arm. "You needn't worry, Mr. Snape. Dragon Pox isn't fatal in children as it is in adults. Nurse Eddly will get Harry started on a few potions and then Healer Answyth will be in to check him over."

Severus curtly nodded his thanks and then turned his attention fully to his son.

Harry was now stretched out on the exam table completely naked except for a thin sheet over his waist. The nurse had cast a warming charm so the child wouldn't get cold, but knowing this didn't help Severus from being sympathetic towards how vulnerable his child looked under the harsh light. He lifted one of Harry's little hands in his and with his other hand, he brushed his fingers through the boy's hair.

"You're a Potions Master, aren't you, Mr. Snape?" Nurse Eddly asked.

"I am," Severus acknowledged.

"Perfect. There are a series of potions Harry will need to take for the next two weeks that can only be given by a licensed Potions Master or a Healer. This will be more convenient for you since you won't have to keep coming back to hospital. I'll be back in a few minutes." She smiled. "He'll be fine, sir. You brought him just in time."

Severus did not see the nurse leave. He remained by his son, watching over him as he slept under the ugly disease's influence.

Since he'd adopted Harry, he'd had to deal with a few tantrums, normal scrapes and bruises, quite a few tears, but nothing like this. Dragon Pox wasn't normally fatal in children. The nurses had been sugar-coating the situation, he felt. He'd had enough Healer Training-- a requirement since he was a Potions Master in charge of youngsters who regularly tried to re-arrange themselves with explosions-- to know that the slumber Harry was in wasn't natural. It was a part of the disease.

He hated that he was all too aware of the statistics of parents mistaking this part of Dragon Pox as simple sleep. If not wakened within a 24 hour period, the child would never wake. Of course he knew he'd gotten Harry to hospital on time. He also knew the first potion they'd administer would bring him gently out of the Pox sleep and into a normal sleep that Harry would waken from naturally.

He knew all of that.

It did not stop the fact that his heart was hurting over the fear of losing this little boy who had dropped unexpectedly into his life and turned it around. He was entirely unaware of the bit of moisture that slipped down his cheek from one eye.

Nurse Eddly saw the tear, but knew better than to say anything. A parent's worry over their child was private. She could sympatise, but only when a parent asked for it. Even so, she hoped the object she held would offer solace to both the father and the son.

"Mr. Snape, this came through the Floo for Harry." Nurse Eddly handed over Harry's plush Opaleye Dragon.

He nodded his thanks and watched as the nurse spelled the first potion into his son. Together they waited in the silence, but for Harry's labored breathing, until the nurse ran a quick diagnostic. She smiled at Severus.

"He's slipped into normal sleep, Mr. Snape."

"Thank you," he whispered as he tucked the dragon next to his son.

He was marginally aware of another nurse that came in with three potions. The nurse didn't make an objection as he examined each potion she administered to Harry. One potion dealt with the bumps, one settled his fever, and the third dealt with the aspect of Dragon Pox that gave a green tinge to the skin. Those who used to suffer from Dragon Pox often went through life with green skin until a potion was created to eliminate that once permanent symptom. Severus wondered, briefly, if the nurse knew that he was the one that had created that particular potion. It was the potion he'd developed that secured his Potions Mastership.

"Good evening, Mr. Snape." The smooth tenor belonged to Healer Answyth, a short, but good looking young Healer with thinning blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. The Healer introduced himself and then began to quickly examine his patient. "It's looking good, Mr. Snape. He's in normal sleep and is responding well to the first round of potions. I'd like to keep him here until noon tomorrow. That way he'll get one more round of potions in him before you can take him home."

"Nurse Eddly mentioned something about potions he'd need to take at home?" asked Severus.

"Ah. Are you a healer?"

"Potions Master," he corrected wearily. Why everyone kept asking was beyond him. He was, unfortunately, as infamous as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Very good. Yes, once the main symptoms of the pox is dealt with, the remaining potions deal with the nausea and fever which tend to hang on for about two weeks. The pox ought to be almost gone by tomorrow afternoon. We'll send you home with potions to keep down his fever and keep his tummy settled so he can eat properly. I've also added a nutritional supplement. I understand he has a delicate digestive tract that carried over with his recent de-aging?"

Severus nodded grimly. "His relatives withheld meals as a punishment." The Healer shook his head sadly. Severus continued, "I keep sweets to a minimum and also watch the fat in his diet. He eats well enough and enjoys a variety of food. He does tend to go overboard eating 'green trees'."

"Green trees?" asked the Healer, glancing at the affectionate smirk on the dark-haired wizard's face.

"Broccoli. His favorite vegetable."

"Ah," the Healer chuckled, then reviewed Harry's chart. "I see here that he has put on some weight. I'd say he's right at the weight he should be for a six year old. He is a bit small, though. This withholding of food, do you know if this was done all the way up until he was 15?"

"I have no doubt it was. His friends told me that Harry often came back to school after the summer having difficulty adjusting to eating regular meals and he often suffered from stomach aches. Like most of the children at Hogwarts he over-indulged too often in sweets. Madame Pomfrey usually had Harry on a comprehensive nutrition supplement she had the elves slip into his food." He frowned as he recalled the many times he'd have to brew new batches of that particular supplement when Harry was an obnoxious teenager. He had never known they were for Potter.

"Smart woman. Well, as you know, de-aging brings with it many of the accumulated health problems one suffered. At the same time, it can also remedy some problems. I notice here that at 15, Harry Potter wore glasses. He doesn't now?"

Severus shook his head. "When he tried on his old glasses, he complained he couldn't see. I took him to an Ocularist and it seems his vision is perfect. Inherited from his mother, quite possibly. I discussed this with Madame Pomfrey and she believes that Harry's initial poor sight came about from a blow to the head. It seems that his Aunt Petunia was fond of hitting him in the head with an iron skillet."

"Odd," muttered the Healer with a puzzled frown on his face. He'd been doing a series of in-depth Diagnostic Spells over the child as he spoke to the boy's father.

"What's odd?" asked Severus, his heart preparing to leap out of his throat and strangle the Healer if he didn't quickly explain.

"There is clear evidence of old injuries from before his de-aging," he caught the unasked question in the Potions Master's eyes. "I've dealt with quite a few temporary de-aged cases and one of the diagnostic spells I use is able to read the magical traces of repairs to bone and soft tissue. There's quite a lot of research going into using temporary de-aging as a way of healing many diseases and injuries we sometimes cannot heal."

Severus was interested in hearing more about this research, but he needed the Healer to get back onto the subject of his son. "You said there was something odd. What did you mean?"

Healer Answyth didn't seem at all perturbed at being brought back to what he was doing. "I cannot say precisely what it was, but when your son was de-aged, it broke a very powerful enchantment he was under. That, in itself isn't odd, for we have learned that de-aging can break and repair the damage from some of the worst causes." He saw the impatience rise in the man's eyes and he held up his hand to forestall an interruption. "What I find odd, Mr. Snape, is that the magical trace of the enchantment appears, at first, to have been the child's own magic. When I tried to confirm the magical trace, I was unable to."

Concern about the unknown enchantment was raising a hundred question in Severus' mind and making it very difficult for him to keep his temper. What sort of enchantment? Had it always been there and no one had seen it? What had it done?

"If you can't confirm the magical trace is Harry's what does it tell you, Healer?"

"Someone close to him put this enchantment on him. He was an only child, wasn't he, Mr. Snape?"

Severus nodded. "Are you saying only someone of his blood could have enchanted him?"

The Healer nodded. "In Harry's case, since he had no siblings, it would have been his mother or father that did it."

Severus felt a chill arc down his spine. Albus had told him once that he was certain Lily must have protected Harry with some sort of powerful enchantment that was woven of her fierce love for her baby. It was this that the old wizard had thought had kept baby Harry from succumbing to the Killing Curse.

"We believe, that on the night Voldemort killed Lily and James and tried to kill Harry, that his mother wove powerful enchantments around him to protect him." If the Healer replied, Severus didn't hear it. He was concentrating solely upon his child. His hand stroked the soft, fever-ridden cheek, and felt a small pang as he thought of Harry no longer having that protective magic of his mother's surrounding him. Harry had never really seemed to be aware of it, but if it truly was gone, then Severus knew it was more important than ever that he be a good and vigilant father and keep Harry safe.

* * *

Harry had wakened the next morning in the hospital, very disoriented. He was just about to let out a yell for his father, when Severus stepped into his view and placed a cool hand on his forehead.

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Okay. What's going on, dad?" Harry tried to sit up, but his arms were a little wobbly. Severus plumped up the pillows behind him and helped him to sit up.

"You woke up last night with Dragon Pox. I had to get you to St. Mungo's since you were burning up with fever."

"Am I gonna... going to die?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course not," Severus chuckled indulgently. "You will have a touch of green to your skin for awhile."

"Cool!" Harry examined his arms and hands, noting the slight blush of green to his pale skin. "I like it. Does it hafta go away, dad?"

"It does. The green means you're still sick even though you feel better. For the next two weeks, you're going to have to get a lot of rest and make sure you don't tire yourself out." Harry pouted out his lower lip, only to have his father push it back into place. "Think of it as time you can spend with your artwork. It's been awhile since you touched your new paint set."

"Will I be able to go outside and walk with Hector?"

"You can still play, child, you just can't tire yourself out. So instead of flying for an hour, you can for a half hour."

"Oh! That's not bad then." He smiled.

There was quiet between father and son as a nurse came in to do a Vitals Spell on Harry. She then gave him his potions and left the room.

"What are you frowning about, child?" Severus asked as he saw his son with a beetled fbrow staring out the window.

"I was just thinking about when I... uhm... knew Hector was hurt. He was so far away in that cave and it was weird. I felt..."

Severus leaned forward and turned Harry's chin so he was looking at him. "What did you feel?"

Harry touched his chest, tapping the center. "It was like a string pulling me. Do you think it was magic, daddy?"

"It's possible, Harry. It is believed by the wizarding world that children have an affinity for animals. It is one reason a familiar bonds quicker with a child than an adult." Severus tapped his chin in thought and Harry watched him. "I wonder, though. Hector is clearly a Muggle breed of dog, but he is much larger than other dogs of his type I've seen before. I wonder if he might have some Familiar Magic in him."

"How do you find out?" asked Harry.

"Hagrid has that sort of expertise, I should think. Or else he might know of someone who does."

"When I get better, could we ask Hagrid?"

"I think Hagrid would be honored to be asked. Now, I can see your eyelids are fluttering, so time for some sleep, Harry."

"I'm not tired," he pouted and was immediately betrayed by a yawn.

"So you aren't," smirked Severus ruffling his son's hair.

* * *

Harry discovered very quickly that even though he wanted to run and play and fly, his body didn't want to so it wasn't difficult to sit quietly and read, or do sketching in his sketchpad.

He was out in the front garden at the moment sitting in the shade under a large, old, and very twisted olive tree. His sketchpad was on his knees and Hector was snoozing a few feet away.

"Hi Harry!"

He turned sideways to see his new friends from America, Charlie and Wendy. Wendy had an impish smile that she flashed at him. Charlie spoke, "Pop says you got Dragon Pox."

Harry grinned. "Yeah. I'm going to be green for two weeks. I kinda wish I could stay that way, but dad says I can't."

"I had Dragon Pox when I was four. I puked a lot. It was purple," boasted Charlie.

"Brilliant! I didn't get sick like that, though. Dad got me to hospital before that started. Sicking up purple would be interesting, though," he mused. "Will your dad let you play with me?"

Wendy shook her head. "I haven't had Dragon Pox, yet, so pop says I gotta stay 'way. Sorry, Harry."

Charlie added, "We can visit here, though. Hello, Mr. Snape!"

Harry shifted and saw his father standing in the doorway. Severus greeted the two children, "Mr. Reeves. Miss Reeves. Do give my regards to your father."

"Uhm... okay, sir," replied Charlie politely, even though he wasn't sure what 'regards' were. "We'll visit later, Harry."

"Bye, Harry," waved Wendy.

Harry watched his friends leave and then looked back at his father. "Son, Albus and I are going to the Ministry now. Echo will stay here with you."

"You sure I can't go?" he pleaded.

"It's almost time for your nap, Harry, and besides, you're still considered contagious." Severus walked over towards his son and crouched down. "You'll be good for Echo won't you?"

Harry nodded solemnly. Severus was about to rise when his son stopped him by grabbing the sleeve of his robes.

"What is it, Harry?"

The little boy looked left, then right, and then crooked his finger at his father, beckoning him closer.

"Yes, child?" he asked in curiosity, his voice soft, reflecting his son's quietude.

"If I'm con... conagious..."

"Contagious," Severus corrected.

Harry spoke the word slowly, "If I'm... con-tay-jus... does that mean I can't kiss you g'bye?"

Severus chuckled. "I've had Dragon Pox so that means you can kiss me good bye."

Harry smiled happily, threw his arms around his father's neck, and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Okay, daddy, you can go now. Bye!"

Severus brushed his fingers through his son's hair, and straightened up. "Good bye, Harry. We ought to be home by the time your nap is finished."

* * *

_**A/N: Next up - It's the long awaited chapter of Albus' use of the Second Chance Potion. Yay! Eeek! Why's the potion the wrong colour?!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 16 - De-Aging Albus**_

* * *

Albus and Severus had been met at the Ministry by Minerva McGonagall and Arthur Weasley. Arthur, now a very busy man, couldn't stay long, but he had his son, Percy escort them all to the Department of Mysteries: The Regulation of Dark & Questionable Potions Division.

"Madame Obviansk will be monitoring the De-Aging process," said Percy officiously.

Percy, whom many thought might get caught up in the corruption that had run rampant through the Ministry, had actually turned into a central figure during the Ministry upset. In his own way, Percy had redeemed himself to his family, by having kept dozens of secret documents, photographs, and recordings of the corrupt regime. Cornelius Fudge's intricate dealings with Lucius Malfoy and other top Death Eaters were one of the secrets Percy kept, as well as a properties and assets theft scheme being run by Dolores Umbridge and everyone under her. Both of them, along with several other officials, now sat in Azkaban, or six feet under the ground after they'd been Kissed.

Percy was the only Weasley Severus had liked as a student. As a boy, he had been very studious and adhered to all the rules and paid attention to his teachers. He wasn't brilliant at Potions, but had that been a discipline he'd wanted to pursue, he would have been an adequate Potions Master. What Severus had liked most about the boy was that despite being as nervous around the 'git of the dungeons' as any other child was, when Percy needed help, he ignored any fear he might have, and asked for help.

Something that many students didn't understand was that Severus _did_ appreciate students who were genuinely interested in learning. His temper was awfully short when it seemed the majority of students wanted to learn how to do pranks-- _damn those twitterpated Weasley twins!_-- or make the biggest possible explosion. He never turned away any child that asked for help. There were many times he had wished that Harry the teenager had shown at least some interest in learning. Had the boy ever asked for help, he would not have ignored him. The problem was, Harry had never shown any interest in any of his courses with the exception of Defense and even there he had gone off on his own, never once thinking of asking an adult for help.

Little Harry, on the other hand, wanted to learn about everything. At first Severus thought he might go mad with the sheer amount of questions the little boy had filling his small brain, but when Harry asked a question, he always made his best effort to listen to the answer. Severus had been so quick with his desire to ignore 'prattling questions from babes' that it took him a few days to realise that Harry's questions were actually worth listening to. Of course, he did manage to knock his father mentally off balance every once in awhile with questions like: "what came first? The chicken or the egg?"

Harry, was sure the egg came first, whereas Severus was adamant it was the chicken. On the other hand, it was Echo who'd stopped the ridiculous argument cold when she quipped, "Without a rooster, you have neither." Who could argue with that?

Harry enjoyed flying on his broom, but he had a certain, creative fascination for Potions that teenage Harry had never shown. Harry would get silly sometimes but that was part of what Severus enjoyed about brewing with his son. His eyes glinted as he recalled the other day when he and Harry were brewing one of his Dragon Pox potions that called for Mink Fur Caterpillars. He and his son had spent a ridiculous break trying to each keep a dried caterpillar on their upper lips for 'caterpillar 'staches'.

_Who would have thought the 'greasy git of the dungeons' had enough of a sense of humour to hold a dried caterpillar on his upper lip for the entertainment of his son?_

Percy Weasley led them into an inner chamber within the Department of Mysteries. In the chamber was a lounger, obviously for Dumbledore, surrounded by several chairs. A tall, very slim woman with light grey hair in a tight braid down her back and wearing a monocle in her left eye, walked over to them and bowed slightly.

"I am Madame Greta Obviansk, head of the Department of Mysteries: The Regulation of Dark & Questionable Potions Division. Mr. Dumbledore, if you'd please settle on the lounge, we'll begin as soon as I inspect the potion."

Minerva helped Albus to sit upon the lounger and she took a chair on the opposite side. With his hand shaking slightly, he reached out for Minerva's hand. She wrapped her hand around his and moved her chair a bit closer so they were both comfortable.

Severus removed the potion, in a clear, faceted crystal phial, and gave it to Madame Obviansk. Taking the potion she held it up to the light. "Second Chance Potion is supposed to be a shimmering crystalline blue, from what I read. Why is this the wrong colour, Master Snape?"

"It is the correct colour," he replied stiffly as the older woman held the nearly opaque, cobalt blue potion to the light. "The Second Chance Potion wipes out the memories up to the point one is de-aged to. Albus wished to retain his memories, so instead of destroying the Gingko Biloba leaf, I preserved its integrity in order to preserve the integrity of Albus' memory. An addition of Barbary Wolfberry Fruit, just the seeds, hulled, will aid in sharpening his recollection."

Madame Obviansk glanced sharply at the Potions Master. "I have heard of your skill at modification. You feel confidant in this potion, Master Snape?"

He only nodded, not deigning to answer. He had brewed many variations of the potion in order to create just the perfect one. He had absolute confidence in this one.

"How many years shall Mr. Dumbledore be de-aged with this formula?" she asked as she turned to the elder wizard.

It was Dumbledore who answered, but he was looking at Minerva as he replied, "I have chosen the age of 75."

The Head of the Department of Mysteries: The Regulation of Dark & Questionable Potions Division missed the shared smiles between Dumbledore and Minerva, but Severus saw them and it confirmed what he'd suspected almost from the time he'd been a seventh year at Hogwarts. He smirked at the elder witch and wizard and was pleased at the light blush that coloured his colleague's cheeks.

"Let us get started then." Madame Obviansk handed the potion back to Severus and he took the chair at Albus' head and gave the wizard the potion.

* * *

"Harry? Wake up child." A soft voice of silk gently filtered into his dreams of running and flying. He turned in his bed, yawning from his interrupted nap.

"Daddy?" Harry yawned again. "You're home?"

"We're home, Harry. Come out and see your grandfather, child."

While Harry made a great production of leaving his cozy bed, Severus stuffed the boy's feet into his slippers and with a wave of his wand, had Harry's bathrobe about him. Harry then took his father's hand and with another yawn he followed his father out of his bedroom and out to the living room.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the tall, straight-backed wizard in his red and blue robes. His hair and beard was as long as ever they had been, but the white was shot through with strands of ginger.

"What do you think, my boy?" asked Albus with a wide smile as he held out his arms towards Harry.

Harry's hand tightened on his father's for a moment, and then he let go, and walked carefully towards the much younger looking wizard. He gently brushed a few of the ginger strands in Albus' beard. "It looks pretty, grandpa." He craned his neck back to look up at his grandfather. Albus immediately crouched down to Harry's height; a movement he'd not been able to do in years. Harry whispered, "Are you all better now?"

Albus nodded. "I am very well, Harry."

Happy to hear that, Harry threw himself at his grandfather, wrapped his arms around his neck just as Albus toppled backwards. Echo quickly cast a Cushioning Charm before Dumbledore cracked his skull on the floor.

"Harry!" shouted Severus. He stepped over and picked the little boy up around his waist, and promptly swatted the boy's backside. "Do be careful!"

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Harry began to sniffle.

Minerva helped Albus back to his feet and the ex-Headmaster took the contrite child from his father's arms. "Shhh, don't start with those sniffles, my boy. I'm fine. Truly. Now, why don't we all go down to the beach and have ourselves a lovely little picnic?"

"Yes!" crowed Harry, immediately forgetting the swat. He leaned over and kissed his grandfather's cheek. "Hi Aunt Minnie!"

Minerva leaned over and kissed Harry. "Hello, sweet boy." She smiled and followed as Albus took her hand and they left the cottage.

Echo nudged Severus as she glanced at the clasping of hands between Albus and Minerva. "Is there a budding romance there I wasn't aware of, Severus?"

"Budding, no," he replied. "I do believe that Minerva and Albus have kept their feelings to themselves for a very long time." He smirked. "I had been curious as to why he chose the age of 75, but Minerva seems to be the answer."

"Really. So Minerva is 75, also?" asked Echo.

"She turned 72 this year." Echo smiled and chuckled.

* * *

Minerva and Albus sat beside each other on the sofa in the living room. The fire was burning very low and not throwing off any heat. In the glow of the fire's flames, Minerva turned her hand this way and that way, watching the sparkle of the ruby ring Albus had just given her. The beautiful ruby gem was entwined in a gold setting in the shape of a thistle.

Albus caught Minerva's fingers and drew her hand to his heart. "I am a very fortunate man, Minerva," he kissed her cheek.

"I believe I am just as fortunate, Albus," the usually stern Deputy Headmistress smiled the smile she had not shown to anyone in decades.  
_  
_Albus had begun his career as the Transfiguration teacher in 1937 at Hogwarts. His very first year he met the very talented Minerva McGonagall. She was a girl that laughed easily and bestowed her smile only upon the worthy. In her fourth year at Hogwarts her childish precociousness had faded to show her true beauty.

There were many boys, from all the houses, that fell in love with the Highland Princess with her auburn brown hair that fell in luxurious waves down her back. She had expressive, dark amber eyes, and flawless skin of cream. Minerva had been wooed by Gryyfindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a few Slytherins.

Albus was certain he'd lost his heart to Minerva then, but he knew he was an old man nearing 50, and her teacher, as well. He kept a tight rein on his feelings, and so when he learned that the Highland Princess had become engaged to a handsome Muggle in the British military, it didn't hurt as much. It mattered more that Minerva was happy, and at her wedding after she finished school, he saw that she was deliriously so.

Minerva's happiness was short-lived as her husband became one of the last casualties of the second World War. Her grief drew her down so deeply that she had thought of following her beloved to the other side of the Veil. She received a kind letter from her old Transfiguration professor who offered her an apprenticeship in Transfiguration.

Being the smart woman she was, she pulled herself out of her mourning and accepted the offer. There was never any impropriety, for she still mourned her loss and Albus respected this. They became very good friends and some years later, when Albus became the Headmaster of Hogwarts and offered his friend the position of Transfiguration teacher, she accepted.

That was the way it was between Albus and Minerva. Good friends. Only, when Minerva began to fall in love with her friend, she felt it wasn't proper since he was her boss, and so she kept her feelings to herself.

Their friendship shifted, only slightly, the night that Harry's parents, Lily and James were killed by Voldemort. Deep in the shadows of the very late evening, hours after she and Albus had left the baby Harry on the doorstep of his relatives, Minerva finally allowed herself to grieve over the loss of the young woman she'd often seen as her own daughter, and the charming James. Albus held her in his arms until the sun rose over the castle. As she was drying the last of her tears, she and Albus looked into each others eyes and a spark passed between the two of them, and for a half a breath they almost spoke of it, but in the end, nothing was said.

After the final battle, as Albus lay in the hospital recovering as best he could, Minerva came into his room. He thought it was a simple visit, of two friends pleased to see the other had survived, but Minerva literally took his breath away as she kissed him in a way he hadn't been kissed in a very long time.__

"Severus, I'm over a century plus old. Maybe it's just time," Albus said to the Potions Master as he visited the older wizard just after he'd retired his position as Headmaster.

"It isn't time!" Severus said through gritted teeth as he rose to pace. After a few minutes he spun angrily and glared down at his mentor. "Don't try and fool me into believing that curse has you feeling this way, Albus. You've been complaining of weary bones and feeling your age for nearly six years now. Why must you insist upon giving up when there's something I can do?"

"I just think it's futile, my boy," said Albus adjusting his lap quilt.

Severus, seeing the tremor in the older man's hands increased the temperature of the fire by waving his wand, even though the added heat made him more uncomfortable.

"The Department of Mysteries has locked down the Second Chance Potion with so many penalties, plus the upset and corruption going on... Severus, don't you see that just brewing that potion could put you in a very precarious position? That harridan, Dolores Umbridge is out for your blood and she'd love any excuse to throw you into Azkaban."

Severus sneered, "That Pepto Abysmal monstrosity has a rather limited shelf life, Albus. I wouldn't be concerned about her at the moment."

"I'm not concerned about her, but you. You're a new father, Severus. You're the world to Harry..."

Severus snapped, "As if I asked for that!"

Albus' generally blue twinkle suddenly blazed and Severus dropped into his chair as he backed away from the older man. "Severus Snape, don't you dare ever let me hear you say something like that again!! You are not a thoughtless man and to make a remark like that after what you and Harry have been through is unworthy of the young wizard I know. Do you understand me?"

"Albus, please, I am sorry. I truly did not mean that. I'm just... I'm frustrated and I am..." his voice dropped almost to a whisper, "I am not ready to let you go."

Albus leaned forward and placed his hand on Severus' knee. "I am not willing to place my desires between you and Harry. I was broken-hearted when I learned what Harry had done to himself, but after seeing the two of you together, I see his de-aging as the two-fold blessing it was meant to be. You both need each other. I insist that if you decide to brew that potion, then you must go through the proper channels in the Department of Mysteries. You must promise me, though, Severus, that you shall abide by what they decide."

Severus was about to protest, but he knew it was a lost battle. Bowing his head, he placed his hand over Albus' and nodded. "I promise."

Later, when Severus had informed Albus that he'd requested a special dispensation to brew and administer the potion the ex-Headmaster held little hope of being alive by the time a decision was made. However, he made certain never to show that he wasn't hopeful. So, when he and Severus were notified that the request was granted, he had written to Minerva, asking her to be by his side when he took the potion.

Tonight, though, Albus had another request to ask of Minerva. Taking her hand in his, he had said not a word as he did a bit of wandless magic that produced the ruby thistle ring she now wore.

"I love you, Minerva," he said softly, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Minerva placed her hand against Albus' cheek and kissed him. "Yes, Albus," she replied to the unasked question. "I love you, too."

* * *

_**A/N: Harry will be back in full little rambunctious form in the next chapter.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Second Chance Two**_  
_**Chapter 17 - Harry Feels Better**_

* * *

"NO!" Harry ducked away from his father's arms and skittered like a little insect under the dining room table and out of the dining room.

"Harry James Potter-Snape! You get back here!" shouted Severus. In his hand was one of Harry's Dragon Pox potions.

"I don't want it!"

"Dammit!" Severus cursed as his disobedient child slammed out the door. Looking through the picture window he could see the little brat running off towards the beach. Pocketing the potion, he stomped out to follow. "Harry!"

Harry just kept running. He was sick of taking all the yucky potions that seemed like he was having to take every hour of the day. In truth, he only took them every six hours and he only had one more day in which to take them.

He hadn't felt hot, or tired, or feverish in two days now, and even the green tinge to his skin had faded significantly. He wanted to go play with his American friends, or maybe invite Draco, or Hermione, or some of the Weasleys for a visit. But, all his father wanted him to do was to read quietly, to sleep, or take disgusting potions. He'd had enough and decided today was the day he'd...

"Ulp! Dad! No fair!" As though an invisible lasso had been thrown around his waist, Harry was flying backwards through the air.

Severus smirked. After adopting Harry, he'd discovered very quickly that the little boy had an amazing speedy set of legs on him. In a short few weeks as father to the Boy-Who-Lived, Severus had chased Harry through several of Hogwarts corridors. There had been a memorable afternoon, when Harry's accidental magic had asserted itself, and he'd wound up in the Great Hall just out of a bath, and was streaking up and down between the tables... naked. The entire school body had made things only worse by trying to catch the little boy who was worse than a greased pig as he ran, dove under tables and did a rather impressive job of dodging everyone. That was, until he inadvertently collided with his father. Severus covered his son's bare bits and hauled the child down to the dungeon where he received three swats on his bare bottom.

The Potions Master was sure he was courting an early heart attack or stroke if this chasing kept up.

After consulting with the Goddess of Motherhood, Molly Weasley, she had taught the frazzled Potions Master a several very helpful spells designed specifically for parents of young, magical children. One of those spells was a very handy Summoning type of spell that would lasso a child and yank them back to their parent who cast the spell. The basic Summoning spell, Accio, was meant for objects. It was a spell that grabbed the object and navigated the shortest, and least damaging route possible to the summoner. The spell Severus cast, aptly named, the Get Back Here Spell, was limited to sight casting (meaning the summoning parent had to be within sight of the recalcitrant child) and it only worked on youngsters under 60 pounds. Also a part of the spell was a safety charm that prevented the child from being injured by a yanking or shaking motion as they were transported through the air. Such a spell had often saved young toddlers from taking bad spills, or even from being kidnapped.

Harry hated the spell. Only his father and Molly had ever used it on him and as a child who valued his escapes, it was a frustrating spell.

"Not fair at... oof... all!"

Severus caught his son and hoisted the wiggling boy against his upper hip with his arm securely around the child's waist. Harry was aimed so he was looking behind his father which meant that made his...

SMACK!

...backside vulnerable to a well-deserved spank.

_That was an awfully hard, hurty one_, thought Harry as his father set him down on the grass in front of the cottage fence. Harry rubbed his sore bum while Severus took the ghastly potion from his pocket, and shoved it in Harry's face.

"Drink it. Now. Or that smack will be joined by four more," threatened Severus.

"But I don't..." Severus held up four fingers and glared darkly. Harry fumed at the little potion phial, made a face, used his fingers to shut his nose against the smell, and tipped the potion back. He swallowed, gagged, and shoved the phial back at his father. "Tastes like grandpa's yucky old socks!"

"Go to your room, Harry," ordered Severus sternly as he pointed back to the cottage.

Crossing his arms over his chest in a fair imitation of his father, Harry scowled and stomped back to the cottage. At the door, he turned back and declared, "You're mean and I don't like you no more today!" Slamming inside, he then ran to his bedroom where he proceeded to pout more.

"Trouble in paradise, Severus?" asked Albus seeing the younger wizard enter the cottage with a frustrated scowl on his face. Albus went to sit in his chair by the fireplace and picked up the Daily Prophet.

Severus sat collapsed on the sofa and stretched out his long legs. "Harry's feeling better." Albus chuckled and Severus cast a short glare at the older man. "How are you feeling today, Albus?"

"Very good. It will be nice to see Minerva again this evening." Albus' eyes twinkled softly as he thought of his fiance'. After her midnight proposal from Albus, she had returned to Hogwarts to deal with some urgent business.

"Are you certain you want to go back to being Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus? There's so much out there for you and Minerva after you get married," said Severus.

"Hogwarts is my home, dear boy. You're the one who sounds wistful for a change," he observed. Albus had heard the faint tone of longing in Severus' voice.

"What else would I do? Except for a brief stint as a very angry young teen in the employ of a madman, I was either a student or a teacher. I'm not even certain there's anything else out there for me."

"Research, perhaps?" suggested Albus.

"Not unless I was an independent. I don't care to work for either St. Mungo's or the Ministry. I would hate having to kowtow to someone else's regulations, rules, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

Albus looked up from the paper and saw that Severus was looking out the front window of the cottage. Coming down the path from the village was Echo. Upon the younger man's face was the faint glimmer of a smile as he watched the pretty, young woman as she walked, carrying a basket that held loaves of bread and other food she'd shopped for. Echo was smiling brightly, enjoying the day and the exercise.

"I believe if you put some thought into your future, Severus, that you might find something right where you least expect it." Albus snapped the paper purposely, jarring the Potions Master from his staring.

Severus scowled at the interruption. He was certain the old man had no clue about his growing feelings for Echo. He didn't want anyone to know until he knew for himself just, exactly, what it was he was feeling.

"Daddy?" came a plaintive and muffled call from the bedroom.

With a melodramatic sigh that overshadowed Albus' light laughter, Severus rose to his feet and went back to his son's bedroom to free him from his time-out.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 18 - Not That Question?!**_

* * *

Severus checked each of the potion bottles, double checked that they were securely sealed, and then packed them into the small crate. He used straw to keep the bottles from knocking together. At the center of the bottles was a smaller phial. He picked it up, tapped it, and swirled the contents. Deeming it was acceptable, he replaced it and then put the lid on the small crate, shrunk it, and then tucked it into the pocket of his robes.

Leaving his lab, he rapped his knuckles upon his son's bedroom. "Quit preening in the mirror, Harry, or you can't come with me!"

Harry's muffled, indignant reply was shouted back, "I'm peeing! Go away!"

Severus smirked sharply. With a shake of his head he went into the living room where he saw Echo pacing uneasily. Stopping the woman's pacing with a simple touch to her shoulder, he then held out two small phials for her.

She took them and smiled uneasily. "Poison?" Echo joked lamely.

"No, but if you're desperate..." he teased.

"No thank you, Master Snape," she sneered. Then she smiled and looked at the two phials in her hand.

"Calming Potion. Take the first one now." He instructed seriously. Echo did so without preamble. "Don't take the second one until 15 minutes after the deposition. Calming Potion and Veritaserum will knock you out cold if you don't wait for it to wear off."

Echo took a deep breath. "My solicitor is someone from New Orleans. Chauncy Delorme?"

"He's a good wizard, Echo. Mr. Delorme has assisted me a number of times at Albus' behest." He glanced down at her hand twisting nervously in her curls. "I wish either Albus or I could be there, but when they're taking a pensieve deposition it must not be interfered with. That and..." he hesitated.

Echo nodded and finally mustered up a brave smile. "I know. It's very personal stuff and they are trying to protect my privacy." She sighed. "Truth be told, I'd hate for you to see something... well, you know."

"I do know."

"Severus, this is silly, but would you mind... I mean..." she cast her eyes down at the floor suddenly. One would think Echo could not blush with her smooth olive complexion, but she did so with a demure dropping of her gaze that allowed her hair to curtain around her softly. Severus found the affectation endearing.

Tipping her chin up delicately with one, slim finger, he bent slightly towards her and kissed her. For a moment she did not move, but then, with a sigh Echo slipped her arms around his waist, deepening the kiss.

"Does this mean I get to be a big brother, now?"

The two adults parted as though lightning had struck them. Echo tried not to laugh, but as she fell into a nearby chair, she failed. Miserably.

Severus _could_ blush with his pale skin and to his chagrin he did. A nice, dark scowl swept away the blush and he levelled his gaze at his impertinent son.

"No. You do not get to be a big brother now."

Harry scowled right back. "Then stop kissin' Echo because you know that makes babies!"

Echo let out another burst of laughter that earned her dark looks from both father and son. Sobering as much as she could, she scrambled out of the chair and to the front door. "I think I'll be on my way, now." She ran out of the cottage with a snigger fading away.

"What's so funny?" Harry was genuinely bewildered and a bit mad that he seemed to be the butt of a joke.

Severus would have laughed if he himself weren't feeling somewhat mortified and exasperated. He put a note on his mental agenda to question Molly about when the 'facts of life' ought to be discussed with a child.

"Daddy?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I will not explain this now, but kisses do not make babies," he sneered in exasperation.

"You sure?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Very." Intensely uncomfortable he waved Harry to his side. "Would you just drop this for now, child? We have several Floos to travel and I'd like to keep our delays to a minimum."

"Okay." Harry went to step beside his father and took his hand tightly in his. Flooing always made him a little dizzy and he tended to fall a bit.

Severus threw the Floo powder into the fireplace and announced their first destination. Just as they stepped into the green flames, Harry asked, "If it's not kissing then how ARE babies made?"

In the Marseilles, France Floo Station, the always graceful Potions Master lost his balance and fell clumsily from the Floo.

* * *

"Wipe that inane grin off your face, Poppy. This is not at all funny!" Severus hissed sharply. Harry was sitting near the door to the Hogwarts Infirmary colouring in a colouring book Poppy had given him. "I could have burned us both!"

The medi-witch's eyes crinkled with mirth as she treated a few cuts on Severus' hand and on his cheek.

"You're exaggerating, Severus. The Floo is perfectly safe. Of course, your exit from the Floo was apparently lacking its usual grace."

Severus scowled and snatched the Healing Paste she was using on his hand from her. "You feather-headed women don't seem to understand that this is a serious situation! He's asking about how babies are made!" The last four words had been spat out in a low whisper. "Kissing! Merlin's teeth where did he pick that up?"

"You've been Head of Slytherin for 15 years and you're still squeamish about the 'birds and the bees' chat? At age eleven they want to know the details."

His eyes narrowed into sharp slits and he sneered, "That's why I send my curious Snakes to you, Poppy."

"Well, this time you don't get to do that... _daddy_. Harry's asking you and it's up to you to tell him what he wants to know."

He finished applying the paste on the back of his hand and sighed in frustration. "That part I have already figured out, Madame. What I _don't_ know, is _what_ to tell him!" Harry glanced up at his father's raised voice. Severus caught his son's worried look and lowered his voice. "He's six years old, Poppy. What if I say too much and scare him?"

To his astonishment, the medi-witch strode away from him and into her office. Before he could protest the rude retreat, she was back with a thin pamphlet in her hand. She thrust it at him. He glanced down at the pastel-coloured missive and the large letters on the front that read, 'The Birds & The Bees - What to Say to Your Young One'.

"This is a joke, isn't it?" he asked with a scoff.

Poppy's finger tapped the pamphlet. "Read it, Severus, and then answer Harry's questions. At his age, a simple explanation suffices. When he's older, then you can get a little more scientific. For now, simple is best."

Severus shrunk the pamphlet and stuffed it into his pocket. He nodded curtly to Poppy, which seemed to elicit another laugh at his predicament. He scowled and walked over to his son.

Harry closed the colouring book and put the crayons back into the little box they'd come in. He looked warily up at his father. He was still mad. He'd been angry and silent since falling at the Floo station. All that time, Harry felt it was best to just stay close, do as he was told, and not say anything. Trying to ignore his father's anger, though, was only starting to make him feel a little sick to his stomach. As his father shrank the gift of the colouring book down and put it into a pocket, Harry took a deep, fortifying breath.

"Are you mad at me, daddy?" he asked timidly.

Severus rolled his eyes towards the Infirmary ceiling. He hadn't thought, not once, how his reactions since kissing Echo might have affected his son. With a chuff of short, expelled breath, he was about to answer when Harry began to babble nervously.

"I didn't mean to say you were wrong, cuz you know everything and I didn't mean to make you fall in the station and... and..." He desperately racked his mind for whatever else he might have done wrong.

Severus knelt to one knee, his robes billowing and spreading gracefully outward. "Harry, child, you've done nothing at all wrong today and I am not mad at you." He took in his child's worried expression and brushed his fingers to the little boy's cheek, then cupped it gently. "I'm sure you remember the question you asked me when we left the cottage?" Harry nodded rapidly. "You just caught me by surprise with it. It's not an easy question to answer."

"Should I not've asked?" he asked, his regret clear in his bright, green eyes.

"You have every right to ask, Harry, it's ... well, it's not a subject to discuss here. I promise, when we get home, you may ask whatever you want, and I'll answer. All right?"

Harry's relief was immediate and confirmed as he hugged Severus tightly. His father rose to his feet, held out his hand, and together they left the Infirmary.

* * *

Severus had intended to meet with Hagrid first, but his little accident and side trip to the Infirmary had thrown everything off schedule. He supposed that since he was now a father, schedules would be harder, if not impossible to keep. Now, though, he needed to find where the werewolf was in the castle and deliver the Wolfsbane Potion. They were taking a slight shortcut that would allow them to bypass the moving staircases as they made their way from the Infirmary to the office of the Head of Gryffindor House that had once belonged to McGonagall and was now Lupin's.

"So Professor Lupin went to school when you did?" asked Harry.

"He did. He was in Gryffindor and was best friends with your father, James."

"What about my mum? Wasn't she in Gryffindor?" he asked as he was suddenly distracted by a pretty little milk maid waving at him from a painting.

Severus took Harry by the hand and tugged him gently from his diversion. "They were friends, but I don't think they were really best friends." Now that he thought about it, he'd never heard Lupin mention Lily in any of his recollections. It was always stories about James.

"You and mum were, though, weren't you?"

"We were."

"Daddy, how come you didn't marry my mum? Is it cuz you were in different houses and it wasn't allowed or something?"

The innocent question made his heart twinge. He couldn't tell the truth. _'It was more important to me to atone for my sins than make Lily happy... I was a bad man, surrounded by bad people... Lily was better off with James.'_ **But, had she been?**

He chose a simple, but vague answer, "It just wasn't meant to be, Harry."

* * *

Remus Lupin was a busy man. Minerva McGonagall had been left to run Hogwarts the moment Dumbledore retired. The paperwork, meetings with the new Board of Governors-- not one had survived the purge that had hit the Ministry-- and the Wizengamot, and backlash from the shake-up didn't rest during the summer. Minerva handled the Board while she and Lupin both dealt with the Ministry. Thankfully, the Wizengamot was one body of wizarding government neither had to deal with.

Arthur Weasley had been a superb pick for new Minister of Magic. Always an unassuming wizard, he did know how to get a job done. It also helped that he had some of the best advisers on hand, including his own son Percy who had been instrumental in gathering evidence on corrupt officials.

Paperwork arrived at Hogwarts on a daily basis and when Remus wasn't working on lesson plans for next term, he was aiding Minerva in tackling the paperwork. He had an armful to replace the morning's armful and was rushing from the Headmistress office to his own when he collided with Severus Snape emerging from a side doorway into the Entrance Hall.

The parchments, letters, papers, and scrolls exploded from his arms. The huge front doors had been opened to allow a bit of breeze into the castle. That breeze caught everything and the endless paperwork was thrown hither and yon all over the Entrance Hall.

"Hello, Severus. Harry." As Remus watched pieces of paper floating downward, he let out a sigh of defeat.

"What the devil is all of this, Lupin?" demanded Severus as he glared about at all the paperwork.

"It's what Minerva and I have been dealing with since the summer began," he said, bending down to pick things up. Harry was already darting about like a Cornish Pixie helping. "I'll be glad when Albus returns. Minerva and I have been going mad with all of this. Thankfully, the Wizengamot is still his to deal with.

Seeing the two preparing to give themselves backaches, Severus waved his wand and all the papers and scrolls gathered themselves neatly. He sent the large pile over to Lupin who stared stupidly at the mess for a minute.

"Thank you, Severus. With the upheaval in the Ministry, and the massive change in the Board of Governors for Hogwarts it's been an absolute, parchmental nightmare."

"Have you been named Deputy?" Severus took a third of the pile of paper, handed it to Harry, took another himself, and then nodded for Lupin to take the remaining third.

With a sigh, Lupin led them to his office. "No. I've volunteered. Minerva tried to appoint me to the position, but the Board and the Ministry balked at that. They've conceded on my holding a job as a teacher, and although they had reservations about me becoming Head of Gryffindor, they refuse to allow me a position as Deputy. It's rather too political a position for a werewolf."

They stepped into the werewolf's office, put down the paperwork, and Remus watched, a sad smile on his face, as Harry wandered around looking at all the books and knicknacks on the shelves. Lupin had gathered objects he'd found on his explorations around the castle: small statues in a variety of stone, boxes and puzzle boxes in different shapes, and small paintings that didn't move.

"He's looking very healthy, Severus," remarked the werewolf. "I always thought he was too skinny."

"His Healer says he's at a normal weight, but he is still quite small. I'm hoping that he'll have a good growth spurt by his tenth birthday. Careful, Harry," he warned as the curious little boy began to pick up a small picture. "Ask first."

"Sorry, daddy. Mr. Lupin?" he turned to look up at the sandy-haired man. "Is it okay if I touch it?"

"Certainly, Harry. Most everything can be repaired by a repairing spell if it breaks." He squashed the jealous pang that bit at his heart as little Harry called Severus daddy. He had not taken Harry's de-aging well, and in fact had been roundly abashed by Severus for at first refusing to see Harry.

_Severus had gone to #12 Grimmauld Place, the old Black Manor that had been the quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius Black had left it to his friend in the event of his death. He should have known his decision to contact the werewolf had been an unwise one when he found the man, unkempt and smelling of sour firewhiskey. The house itself was a house elf's worst nightmare._

"You were his father's best friend, Lupin! How dare you now turn your back on him?!" shouted Severus only days after the Potions Master had taken the boy from the Dursleys.

Severus' rather quick decision to adopt Harry Potter had stunned most of the Hogwarts staff. He ignored the speculation, rumours, and sometimes vicious remarks. What he'd done, he had chosen to do first for Lily, but then for Harry. He knew he'd been more of a bastard than he should have been to the boy, and the similarities they had in childhoods was uncomfortable. Since he had the wherewithal to give the child a home and a happy life, he was determined to do it.

Remus Lupin was a thorn, though. His impulse had been to just ignore the werewolf's past with the teenage Harry, but then his conscience (_**that vile thing was growing by leaps and bounds every blasted day!**__) goaded him into contacting Lupin. He had thought the man might desire a relationship with the child. He was stunned to find a man who was not only grieving for his lover, Tonks, his best friend, Sirius, but the older Harry Potter as well. Lupin had the gall to refer to his son as 'worthless' and declared he wanted nothing to do with the spoiled, selfish brat._

"He is NOT my Harry!" shouted Lupin. The pain in the man's eyes over the loss of his friends was obvious, but it only made Severus angrier. Suddenly the dark-haired wizard struck, like a cobra, slapping the distraught man across the face.

"He is the son of Lily and your best friend, Lupin! Why I ever wasted my time thinking you might be another grown up to enrich his life, I don't know. Madness, I suspect. You, on the other hand, are nothing but a coward." He strode to the Floo. "Do yourself a favor, Lupin and grow the hell up!"  
  
Oddly enough, Severus' harsh words had sunk into Lupin's grief stricken, selfish, and inebriated brain. He'd cleaned up, sobered up, and was surprised when Albus Dumbledore had shown up two weeks later offering him not only the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, but Head of Gryffindor House.

Lupin's reluctance to see Harry at this point was more out of shame and of nerves. Severus wasn't going to push the wizard. He'd made it clear that should Lupin wish to know Harry, he was not averse to a relationship. Severus certainly had no fondness for the man, and still rather resented Lupin's cowardly behavior, but Harry had a right to know, again, the people that had meant something to him.

Molly Weasley had watched over Harry during the school year, which had helped Severus a great deal. More, she had taught him much about being a parent to his son. Harry's friends, despite a few hitches (mostly a resentful Ron) were back in his life. Ron, once he'd gotten over his selfishness, had not only accepted Harry, but had finally acknowledged that Draco was 'a decent snake'. Hermione had taught Harry his letters for quill penmanship and had begun teaching him to read.

As for Draco...

Harry adored and idolised Draco which had greatly changed the Prince of Slytherin. Draco had lost his father during the final battle and his mother existed as a mere wraith of her former self, spending most of her days watching the flowers grow in the garden of a small, two-story home in Ireland.

Malfoy Manor, deemed a hazard due to numerous traps, dark arts artifacts, and its maze of dungeons had been summarily confiscated and demolished by the Aurors. It had been a hazardous job that hadn't taken any lives, but there had been dozens of injuries.

Draco and his mother existed comfortably on his mother's dowry as the riches of the Malfoy Estate had gone into a Victim Restitution Fund. With a mother who barely functioned without the aid of two loyal house elfs, Draco had to grow up quicker than usual. Such was the way for many children of this war.

Draco had started out merely as Harry's protector, but he had found something not only to like in the little boy, but to love as well. Draco treated the child as he might a little brother. To those that had known the two boys as they went to school together, it was an unlikely friendship. This time, though, Harry had not been influenced by tales out of school about the 'evils' of Slytherin.

Severus wondered if it was their simple relationship that finally started to crumble the walls of rivalry between the Houses at Hogwarts. It had certainly opened the way for what the Potions Master expected would be a long, loving, and intellectually challenging relationship between Draco and Hermione. Right before summer had begun, many of the staff had noted that there were friendships blossoming between all the Houses.

With his attachment to Draco, Harry had not reacted well when he learned the older boy wasn't coming to Greece with them. It was an unfortunate tantrum that Severus had to endure right in the middle of busy King's Cross Station.

_"Draco might visit, but he is not coming, Harry."_

Harry glared darkly, yanked his hand out of his father's grip and planted himself on the tiled platform.

"Harry, get. up." Hissed Severus. Already they were getting some curious looks from passing wizards and witches.

"If Draco's not comin', then I'm not goin'."

"Harry James Potter-Snape, you have 30 seconds to peel yourself up off that floor before I blister your wretched, spoilt backside." That threat didn't have quite the effect he'd hoped for. Instead of acquiescing, or being stubborn, Harry burst into tears and wrapped his arms around Severus' shins, almost tripping him.

Now Severus was getting looks from bystanders that were silently accusing him of beating the child, who continued to sob piteously.

"Oh for pity's sake!" Severus griped as he bent to pick up the sobbing, soggy, and mucus-y mess of a youngster. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around his father like a human leech, still crying and intermittently blubbering Draco's name. Armed with his best nasty git Potions Professor glare, Severus boarded the train, found their cabin, put up a Silencing Spell, and sat down with his son still firmly attached, but only now sniffling.

"Merlin's blasted beard! Child, whatever is all this ridiculous fuss for? You're supposed to be six years old, you realise."

"Don't care," he muttered, leaning his head against his father's collarbone.

Severus shifted his little leech so both of them would be more comfortable. With his wand he Scourgified the little boy mess from his robes, and the tears. He then took out a handkerchief and wiped away Harry's tears from his face.

He kissed the warm forehead and brushed at the damp strands of hair that fell over the little boy's face. Harry had stuck his thumb in his mouth; a habit that he was very close to breaking. Severus had noticed that the child only did this when his temper became too wound up; another reason for afternoon naps. He nudged the thumb out of Harry's mouth and drew his fingertips soothingly down the boy's face.

"Sleep, little one. You're very tired."

"I want a story," yawned Harry.

Severus smoothly obliged, "Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a beautiful, red-haired princess that had been hidden amongst the world of Muggles. She lived a simple, but happy life, but for her horse-faced step-sister, Tuney, who had a foul temper and hated the pretty princess."

"One day the pretty princess was running away from Tuney and she found her way to an abandoned play park. The princess fell, skinned her knee, and just barely dodged evil Tuney who tried to kick her."

"All of a sudden, a black streak came out of nowhere and knocked Tuney down hard enough that she fell, broke a front tooth, and ran crying all the way home to her mummy. The black streak, was a brave little boy who couldn't stop himself from helping the lovely, green-eyed princess."

"Tha's my mum an' my daddy," smiled Harry sleepily.

Severus told no more of the story. The rocking of the train swiftly put the child to sleep. With the nap, the rest of the trip to Greece had been much easier.

Severus did not realise how lost he'd been in his scattered memories. He put it down to the heat of summer and returned his attention to Lupin. The man had a wistful, slightly bitter expression upon his face as he stared at Harry who was seated in front of a low shelf cluttered with a dozen knick knacks. He wondered if the man was going to get teary-eyed. He hoped not.

"He's not glass, Lupin," Severus spoke quietly.

"What?" Remus looked away from the little boy.

"Stop looking at him as though he's something intangible, Lupin. I've never once forbidden you contact with him." His glare was dark, filled with a warning about choosing his words wisely. Lupin swallowed.

"That's something I don't understand," Lupin replied. "You hated James. James certainly had no regard for you."

"I've come to the conclusion that none of that matters now." Severus shrugged. "Someday he's going to want to know about his father. Do you think I'm the one to tell him?" asked Severus as he sat down in a chair near Lupin's desk. "I will not varnish the truth about James Potter, but even I admit the man was better than the teenager. He was a good father. Harry will want to know those stories I cannot tell."

"And you think I should?" asked Lupin, a slight curl of amusement at the corner of his mouth.

"There doesn't appear to be anyone else to do so." Severus shifted as he found the amiability of this conversation, not uncomfortable, but strange. "Even though he does not remember you, Lupin, it's important for him to have the people that meant something to him around."

Lupin's eyebrows rose at this oddly compassionate statement coming from a wizard who'd never had anything but veiled insults on the tip of his tongue for him. The little boy had somehow mellowed the heart of this hard man.

"His birthday is soon, isn't it?"

"It is," confirmed Severus. "It will be a horribly busy affair rife with Weasleys, a Slytherin and one Know-it-all. You're welcome to join the maelstrom, should you wish. As I'm told, the more the merrier."

"Thank you, Severus." Lupin managed a small smile and then looked over at Harry who was now on his stomach on the floor playing with an alabaster figure of a wolf.

"A wolf, Lupin?" Severus sneered wryly as he looked at the figure.

Remus shrugged. "Just one of the many things I found."

"You're a scavenger, Lupin." For a moment Lupin's amber eyes narrowed, but he caught the teasing glimmer in the other wizard's dark eyes, and his jaw nearly dropped. _Is Severus Snape actually teasing me? Will wonders never cease?_

Severus changed the subject as he took a tiny box from his pocket. He unshrunk it and placed the box on Lupin's desk. "Four months worth of Wolfsbane Potion."

"Any changes in the formula?" he asked picking up one of the slim bottles that held a silver-green coloured potion.

"You should have some relief from pain during the transition itself. Only a little, mind you. I couldn't use an anaesthetic as that tended to neutralise the Aconite. The substitution of Valerian root may work. Let me know what you're able to observe." Severus leaned forward and took a small, tear shaped phial from within the box. The potion within it was clear, but had a pearly sheen to it. "This is a tincture to put into tea or coffee when the first symptoms prior to the full moon show up. It will help to alleviate the fatigue and joint pain."

"That would give me less days to take off each month. That would be a blessing!" He grinned, taking the phial from Severus.

"As usual, keep a thorough record of any side effects. At the most, I'm expecting you to experience a touch of euphoria, but only with the first dose. If the tincture truly helps, then I'll submit it for license and distribution to other werewolves."

"How close do you think you might be to a cure, Severus?"

"Ten years, I expect, but the problem is the cost of ingredients. My grant from the Ministry has been suspended since the upheaval. I have serious doubt it will be renewed." His frustration was evident. "The potion, as is, is sufficient to render the werewolf population safe. The Ministry isn't all that in a hurry to fund a cure."

Lupin drummed his fingers on his desk surface before smiling. "If you're willing, I believe I have a solution."

"Whatever could you do, Lupin, beyond weathering my experiments?"

"As you well know, I've inherited the Black estate. I have an embarrassment of riches, to be blunt. Would you accept a private investor in funding further research?"

Severus straightened. "I would not say no, Lupin. However, if you are to invest in my research, you must concede that I am the Potions Master and not you. I do not accept interference."

Lupin smiled and raised his hands. "I have no wish to interfere, Severus. Why don't we meet at Gringotts to arrange the investment and disbursement of funds next week?"

"That would be acceptable. Now, since I'm here, is there any assistance I can give with this paperwork?"

"I'll take that help, but it looks like Harry needs a bed." Lupin pointed towards the figure by the bookshelf who had curled up with the wolf figurine and was sleeping on the floor.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent sorting through all the daily paperwork, including some from the past week Remus had not been able to tend to, yet.

Harry had taken a nap for an hour, never once letting go of the wolf figurine. When he woke he was sent to spend time with Hagrid. Harry wasn't too enthused, at first, being all alone with the half-giant but both Lupin and his father emphasized that Hagrid was a gentle half-giant and he'd have a good time.

As it was, Harry _did_ have a fine time. He and Fang played chase for awhile, then Hagrid served sweet tea and rock cakes which, inedible, were a lot of fun to chew on.

Hagrid then took Harry into the Forbidden Forest to help him feed the Thestrals. It made for an awkward moment when the little boy realised he could see the skeletal animals.

"I thought you said only someone who's seen death can see 'em, Hagrid," he asked. They were magnificent, though slightly scary. They had gentle natures, though, and felt like velvet when one allowed him to pet it.

Hagrid fumbled for an answer. "I 'spect it's yer mum's death that makes it possible, 'Arry. Sorry 'bout that."

"Daddy says that mum sacrificed herself to save me," he said matter-of-factly as he petted one male Thestral. The animal nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Yer mum loved ye a lot, 'Arry. She was a fine witch."

"Do you remember much about my mum, Hagrid?"

"Shore I do, 'Arry. I was only a groundskeeper when she went to school here, but she was a good lass. Smart girl, kind, too. I think she cared a lot about yer da', too."

"You mean my father, James?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah, James fer certain, since she married 'im, but 'er first five years 'ere at Hogwarts she and little Sev were nigh on insep'rable."

"Why only five years?"

Hagrid frowned. "Yer askin' a lot of questions, 'Arry. I 'spect yer da's gonna have to answer some of yer questions."

Harry shrugged. "Okay." Usually he was content to leave things he didn't understand alone, but the subject of why his mum and his father were friends for only five years was too much of a mystery to forget. Had it been a few months ago when he learned this, he would have needled Hagrid for more information. With Severus Snape as his father, though, he was learning it was better to bide his time and wait for the right opportunity to ask his questions.

After feeding the Thestrals, Hagrid took Harry to his pumpkin patch where they weeded it and de-gnomed it. Harry, already an expert de-gnomer from his practice at the Burrow, dove into the activity enthusiastically. Hagrid laughed every time the little boy whooped and yelled like a cowboy as he let each magical pest go flying.

"Wee haaaa!" Harry threw another gnome and laughed delightedly, clapping his hands together.

Another sound of clapping joined Harry's and he spun round. "Daddy!" Harry ran across the pumpkin patch, and although he was smudged with dirt nearly everywhere his father caught him up, swung him once, and then pulled him close.

"You've been busy, Harry," Severus said as he rubbed his thumb over a smudge of dirt on the little boy's nose.

"Fang and me played chase and catch, then we had tea which was really sweet cuz it had honey in it, and I chewed on a rock cake and it felt like all my teeth broke, but they're all still there and then we fed the Thestrals... I can see them cuz of mum... then we weeded and since I'm great at de-gnoming I did that... an' Hagrid says he bets Hector's magic cuz I've got a Hector hora. And that's all!"

Severus pursed his lips tightly, but his eyes were smiling. "Methinks one little boy had a bit too much sweet tea."

"Yeah!" crowed Harry.

"All right, that's enough." Severus gently pinched Harry's lips shut. "Please don't yell in my face again." He let go of his son's lips.

Harry's smile drooped in the face of his father's stern look. "Sorry, daddy."

Severus kissed Harry's cheek. "What is a Hector Hora?"

His son was quick to reply, "Hagrid says it's a coloured light, like a rainbow colour, that's all around me. Hagrid can see... uhm... what can you see, Hagrid?"

"Ahm sensitive to Familiar Magic," he said looking somewhat bashfully at Severus. The large wizard then shrugged. "S'whot I do, Perfessor."

Severus found this new side of Hagrid intriguing. "So it's an aura?" Hagrid nodded. "And you can see it. What does Harry's look like?"

"'Arry's got two Familiar auras, Perfessor. There's white, which is 'Edwig, and his dog 'Ector is Blue."

Severus nodded to the Care of Magical Creatures professor. "I understand now why you've always had an affinity for animals, Hagrid."

The half-giant chuckled. "Yeh, never outgrew that. Da' always called me a big kid."

"Thank you for watching Harry, Hagrid." He put the child down. "It's time for us to get back home."

"'E's a good boy, Perfessor," remarked Hagrid patting the boy's head a bit too heavily.

Harry blinked and then smiled. "Thanks, Hagrid. I had lotsa fun!"

"Yer welcome, 'Arry. 'Ope ta see ye soon."

Harry waved happily to the half-giant and then took his father's hand. "He's not scary at all, daddy."

"I believe I tried to tell you so earlier, stubborn child," smirked Severus.

Remus was walking towards Hagrid's hut just as Severus and Harry were leaving. He bid them farewell and then closed the distance between himself and Hagrid. Both wizards watched as Harry and his father reached the gates of Hogwarts and then vanished.

"Perhaps it's the long hair, and that he doesn't need glasses anymore, but Harry looks different somehow."

"Aye, noticed that too, Perfessor. May be 'e's just the 'ealthy, 'appy boy 'e shoulda always been."

Remus frowned. "Maybe so, Hagrid."

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter, with Remus, is for La-p'tite-tete, who adores the werewolf and hoped he'd put in an appearance.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 19 - That Evening**_

* * *

It was after dark by the time Harry and Severus returned to the cottage. At the Marseille, France Floo station, Harry had succumbed to his cranky tiredness. For fifteen minutes, he had sat in the station waiting room with his son cradled in his arms.

He never liked Floo stations. They were busy and noisy, as was to be expected, but at night they had an unnatural brightness to their walls that made him feel like he was on display. Even at this hour, there were a few stares and whispered comments in his and Harry's direction.

"Clearly, fame isn't everything," he mumbled caustically to himself as he stared down a rude woman who glared at him as though he were the second coming of Voldemort. Perhaps sensing his sudden anger at himself, Harry stirred fretfully in his sleep. A cool handed to the child's cheek and forehead stopped whatever nightmare may have been trying to raise itself in Harry's mind.

"Snape!" called the Floo Conductor.

Severus rose, went to the Floo platform where there were twenty fireplaces flanking each other, and looked for the Conductor that had called his name. He saw the man waving his arm impatiently, and so Severus strode quickly over. The Floo Conductor, obviously as tired as Harry was, gave the dark-haired wizard a wan smile and held out the box of Floo Powder.

He threw the powder into the flames, tucked Harry closer to his chest, and spoke firmly, "Snape cottage, Solonus Isle."

* * *

As he stepped through the flames into the modest cottage, Severus was greeted by the calming sounds of the ocean drifting in through the open windows, and the wonderful aroma of roast chicken, vegetables, potatoes, and an apple crumble.

Hector trotted out from the kitchen, his tail wagging at seeing the return of Severus and Harry.

"Dinner's all ready, Severus, so why don't you put Harry to bed and wash up?" directed Echo, her voice soft so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy.

Followed dutifully by Hector, Severus took Harry to his bedroom and put him down on the bed. A flick of his wrist with his wand and Harry's clothes were in the laundry hamper. Another flick and he was now dressed in his pyjamas. Severus tucked the deeply sleeping child under the covers and put the stuffed dragon next to Harry. Automatically Harry's arm stretched out, snagged the toy, and cradled it close. Harry hadn't slept a single night without the dragon since his last nightmare.

Severus leaned down and stroked the golden retriever's head. "Watch him for me, Hector, and I'll save some chicken for you."

The dog's tail thumped once against the floor, and then Hector jumped up on the bed and settled down.

Leaving the bedroom door open, he went to his own room and began to clean up. He was anxious to catalogue the plants he'd collected, but the aromas coming from the kitchen were far too tempting. Changing into a clean shirt and trousers, he scrutinised the clean frock coat hanging in the wardrobe. He decided against wearing it. Closing the door to the wardrobe, he made his way out to the dining room just as Echo was setting the table.

"Feel free to sit down and begin, Severus. I'll join you in a few minutes once I take the pie out of the oven." Echo put down a bowl of steaming mixed vegetables on the table and vanished back into the kitchen.

Severus served himself some chicken, sour cream and onion mashed potatoes, and vegetables. For a moment he froze, a slight smile curling at the corner of his mouth. Is this what domesticity is all about, he mused. Coming home to a pretty face, a warm house, and dinner ready. Time could stop this moment and he would be a very contented man. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he finished serving himself.

Just as he was portioning out a small plate for Harry Echo finally emerged from the kitchen and sat down. Severus waved his wand over Harry's plate, casting a silent spell to keep the food warm.

"Since the duel, I've been meaning to ask you..." She watched as the wizard smugly put down his wand and waved his hand causing the salt cellar to float from the other side of the table to the side of his plate. "When did you learn wandless magic?"

Severus ate a few bites of chicken before answering. After a sip of the wine, he replied, "I've been able to control wandless magic since I was four years old." His eyes, if possible, darkened briefly. There was a haunted touch to them. "It was necessary."

Echo was curious, but didn't push. That part of Severus' past would only be given to her if she earned that much of his trust. "If you know wandless magic, why don't you use it?"

"Habit." He ate some vegetables, wiped his lips with his napkin, and then explained, "When I was a student, I found it prudent to keep some talents secret. It became a tactical advantage once I became a spy for the Light. Since I had to convincingly wield a wand to keep my wandless skill hidden, it became habit to use my wand."

There was a spate of silence between the two adults as they ate, and then Severus asked, "I am curious as to how your day went at the Ministry."

Echo took a deep breath and then finished her wine. "It was hard, Severus. A pensieve deposition is not an easy thing to do. Albus told me you'd done quite a few?"

Severus nodded. "During the Death Eater trials. I was a primary witness against nearly all of them and the Minister felt it would be too dangerous for me to appear in the courtroom when they were there. The Wizengamot agreed to accept pensieve deposition..." he shook his head against the memories that conjured up and the resultant nightmares and migraines that he suffered afterwards. "If you're in need of a Headache Potion or Dreamless Sleep Potion, I have some I can give you."

She smiled in grateful relief. "Oh yes, I'd love to have the Dreamless Sleep Potion. The headache was taken care of with the cooking. If you don't mind, I think I'd like to do all the cooking for tomorrow as well. I find that calming."

There were several more minutes of quiet then Echo asked, "I also wanted to ask you about something else, but I didn't want to be rude."

He put down the bite he was just going to eat and regarded Echo. She shifted uneasily in her chair. "Please ask. If it's something I cannot or will not answer, I shall say so."

She smiled weakly at his serious response, then began, "That day on the beach, when we dueled," he saw her cobalt gaze drop sharply to his left forearm. "You had your sleeves rolled up. I didn't see... it." Realising her simple gaze was turning into a stare, she dragged her gaze up to his eyes. "When he died, did it vanish?"

"Makeup." Severus said simply as he took the bite of vegetables into his mouth. He grimaced as they suddenly tasted like sawdust.

"You used...? Makeup?"

"There were times when I had to conduct business in the Muggle world for the Order and sometimes, such business might also be for Voldemort. There is no magic that can cover a curse mark, which is what the Dark Mark is. By chance, I discovered that Muggle makeup did a more than satisfactory job of hiding the Dark Mark when I had no choice but to expose my arms wearing short-sleeved shirts."

In truth, it was a bit more involved than just having to wear short-sleeved shirts, but there was no need to go into the seamier side of his life as a spy. Neither did he feel it necessary to let Echo know that it had been Lily who had taken him to a Muggle store to find 'foundation' makeup that would cover the ugly mark.

"So you still use the makeup?"

"It allows me a bit more freedom to roll up my sleeves when I feel the need to." He caught a familiar look in Echo's eyes that he'd seen far too many times in the eyes of the curious. He sighed, preparing to show the Dark Mark, when she raised her hand and rapidly shook her head.

"I am curious, Severus, but I don't wish to see it. I already know what it looks like." She tossed back her wine and blinked back the hot tears that threatened.

Severus felt a cold chill bite at his spine. "Your parents. You were there?"

She nodded. "The Death Eaters didn't know I was. My father had stuffed me into the broom closet the moment he felt all the Dark Magic appearing around our house. I couldn't see anything since it was dark. I didn't dare move a muscle."

For several minutes, Echo described her fear as she sat in the closet while she listened to the terrifying screams of her parents. All that time, she'd been staring down at her plate, afraid to face his look, he guessed. He was not at all surprised when she asked her next question.

Looking up into his eyes, he saw hope, fear, but also trust. It unnerved him as her voice timorously asked, "Were you there?"

He summoned the firewhiskey, went into the kitchen for two glasses, and then poured a measure for himself and for Echo. He nodded at her to drink the whiskey. She did so, coughed at its heat, and then he drank his. He sat down at his place, pushed away his plate and answered her question.

"There has been lurid speculation about the Dark Lord's so-called revels. That he enjoyed causing pain, that he indulged the cruelties of his followers. Much of it is wrong. The revels were just another tool Voldemort used to further enslave his followers. I do not deny that there were some who truly enjoyed these despicable spectacles, but many did not. The Dark Lord required absolute obedience in his Death Eaters and in his mind the best way to obtain that was by stripping men and women down to their most base, animalistic impulses. The revels were an initiation rite for when Voldemort brought someone from the outer circle into his elite, inner circle. Such revels were few."

"Blackmail?" Echo whispered, using the Muggle word.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. A revel also destroyed a part of a wizard's soul, and Voldemort used that to keep his Death Eaters in line."

Echo knew she'd stepped over the line in this subject she brought up, but now she could not stop herself. If she had to poke at Severus' old wounds to learn the answer she desperately needed, then she would do so.

"And you? Did he...?"

His face had become like stone, his eyes were hard, lost deeply in a painful past. He understood what Echo wanted, but it was not an easy answer to give. She had to know this first.

"Voldemort had no power to break what was already broken." He held up his hand to stop further questions in this particular direction. He had her answer, she just had to be patient. "Sometimes I was a witness to these revels. There was no escape for the victims of the Death Eater atrocities, yet I often managed to intervene and to end things... mercifully. I was not forgiven my actions. I was suitably punished by Voldemort himself. Many times I was near to death, but he used one of my own potions against me to stop the Hand of Death, and he would send me back to the Light. Voldemort felt confident in the knowledge that he held my soul. I can assure you, he never did."

"My parents?" she asked, the tears she had yet to shed trying to choke her. "Were they one of these... revels?"

"It is doubtful. Like the Potters were, your father was seen as an enemy by Voldemort when he refused to be recruited. The fact that the Dark Mark had been cast over your home makes me more certain of this. The revels were always held at Riddle Manor. When Voldemort struck at his enemies, he preferred doing so himself and where it made the most impact on those that would find... the remains. Those were often times when I was not called to witness at his side."

"So, you weren't there?"

He sighed deeply. "I hope that I wasn't, but unless I unlock memories I am reluctant to do so, I cannot be for certain." He looked up, capturing her gaze. Whether she was a Legilimens or not, he allowed, for a brief moment, the shame of that time to appear in his eyes. When he blinked, it was gone, tucked neatly once more beneath his controlled exterior. "If you wish, Echo, I will look through those memories."

Echo had seen his shame, but she'd also seen that he had suffered no less than her parents had. Although, they were gone and at peace, now, Severus was still struggling to find atonement and peace. For the first time she understood the cries she would sometimes hear coming from his bedroom as he slept at night. She also understood the dark wizard's ferocious love for his son. Harry was not only a balm to his unquiet soul, but his salvation. Harry's pure love for his father, his innocence, gave this wizard hope.

She shook her head. "I won't ask that of you, Severus. I realise now that it matters not whether or not you were there. When that night ended, it wasn't your voice I heard, it was the hissing voice of Voldemort shouting the Unforgivable."

Rising quickly to her feet, she went to his side, knelt down and took his hand in hers. "I am sorry I asked you that question, Severus."

He smiled then. It was thin, tired, and brief, but it was a genuine smile. He touched her cheek with his free hand. "If there is ever to be trust between us, you had to know." He tugged her hand, bading that she rise to her feet." He kissed her hands that were now curled around his fingers. "I'm fairly certain I smelled apple crumb earlier?"

Echo withdrew her hands rapidly, a stricken expression on her face. "Oh no! I think I forgot to take it out of the oven!"

"I saw you take it out," he smirked.

Echo laughed lightly. "Hmm, so I did. Would you care for some apple crumb, Severus?"

"I'd love some." Severus cleared the dishes with a wave of his hand, giving Echo a tight, smug smile.

"Show off," she giggled, heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Harry awakened from his nap an hour later and stumbled out of the bedroom feeling very hungry. Severus served him the small meal, sitting with him at the table as he ate.

"Did you have a good day today, child?" he asked.

Harry took a big sip of his milk and nodded. Severus smirked and tapped his own upper lip to indicate that his son had a milk mustache. The little boy giggled and then wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I thought the Thestrals were really neat. Did you and Mr. Lupin have fun, dad?"

Severus sneered, "Hardly. I'm sure both of us would have preferred not to have had all that paperwork to deal with."

"Was it your job to help him?"

"Not at all. However, Mr. Lupin is starting a new job at Hogwarts next term and he's been so busy helping out your aunt that he's been unable to devote much in the way of preparation for his classes."

"You're a nice man, dad," smiled his son. Severus, although pleased by the compliment cringed inwardly. He hoped he wasn't becoming, Merlin forbid, a creampuff!

After Harry ate a slice of apple crumb, he and his father went into the living room where they sat upon the sofa. Harry curled up against his father's side as Severus summoned one of Harry's favorite bedtime books, The Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling.

Looking up from a book she'd been reading, Echo quickly slipped in a bookmark, closed it softly, and leant her ear to the reading. Severus' deep, smooth voice flowed like cream and coffee as he read:

"This is the story of the great war that Rikki-tikki-tavi fought single-handed, through the bath-rooms of the big bungalow in Segowlee cantonment. Darzee, the Tailorbird, helped him, and Chuchundra, the musk-rat, who never comes out into the middle of the floor, but always creeps round by the wall, gave him advice, but Rikki-tikki did the real fighting."

"He was a mongoose, rather like a little cat in his fur and his tail, but quite like a weasel in his head and his habits. His eyes and the end of his restless nose were pink. He could scratch himself anywhere he pleased with any leg, front or back, that he chose to use. He could fluff up his tail till it looked like a bottle brush, and his war cry as he scuttled through the long grass was: "Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!"

Harry did his best to stay awake for the whole story of Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, but halfway through the mongoose's exploration of the garden, Harry slipped back to sleep and into a funny little dream where he was a brave mongoose saving all his friends from an evil white snake with red eyes. The dream did not turn into a nightmare but wound its way through Hagrid's garden, flew through the sky on a broom, and brought Harry down to a wide field where he and Hector ran through tall grass until the little boy woke for breakfast.

* * *

_**A/N: The excerpt of Rikki-Tikki-Tavi is from The Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling. Wouldn't you just love to have Severus Snape to read to you at bedtime? :)**_

_**Thanks to everyone that is favoriting this story so far. Don't forget, if there's a question you have or something you wish to see in the story, let me know in a review. If I can squeeze in your idea, I'll dedicate the chapter to you.**_

_**Lastly, if there are any artists out there who'd like to illustrate this story, please do so. I'd love to see your vision.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 20 - All In A Morning**_

* * *

The next day Echo was busy in the kitchen cooking off the rest of bad memories and frustrations that yesterday's pensieve deposition had brought up. Harry and Severus were in the living room taking care of the morning's correspondence.

Harry had a letter from Draco and was reading it to himself.

_Dear Snapelet,_

You have to tell me more about Echo. She sounds nice. Hermione and I went with her parents to a Muggle fair on Sunday. It still amazes me what Muggles can do without magic. There were these performers that walked over the fair itself on wires! Nothing to catch them if they fell, can you believe it??? Hermione called them tightrope walkers. Personally, I think they're barmy.

"Daddy? What's barmy mean?" asked Harry as he stopped on the new word.

"It's a slang word meaning insane."

"Thank you." Harry went back to his letter. The writing changed right then to Hermione's precise script.  
_  
Hi Harry!_

Hermione here. Your handwriting is looking very good. I'll bet you're excited about starting Primary school. You'll have loads of fun. We'll see you on your birthday, so be a good boy for your father.

Love Draco and Hermione

Harry had written a long and rambling reply to Draco and Hermione. He was doing much better with a quill and only had a few messy drops. One rather large ink splotch had tempted him to drag his quill through it until the pool of purple ink resembled a twenty-legged spider with eye stalks. Harry quite like the little abstract creature.

"Daddy, my letter's finished."

Severus looked up from his correspondence to Harry at his desk and motioned him over. Harry slid off his chair and took his letter to his father. He leaned against the desk, his elbows on the surface. His father squinted his eyes at the ink splotch.

"Did you squash a spider on your letter, Harry," he teased with a slight raised eyebrow towards the boy.

Harry giggled. "I hope I never see a spider like that!"

"Too true. It's a fearsome thing." He then read the letter checking Harry's spelling. He found only four mistakes which he had his son correct after he used an Erasure Spell to remove the mistakes. "You're doing very well, Harry." He was thankful that his son had not mentioned 'the kiss' in his letter.

The little boy grinned. "Am I going to have my spelling lesson today? Echo seems like she's in a bad mood."

"I'll take you through today's lesson after lunch. Echo just needs seems quiet time after yesterday."

"Then why's she cooking?" he asked as he peered into the kitchen at the young woman who was busy chopping vegetables for soup.

"That's her way of getting over something that has upset her." Severus looked into the kitchen as well and watched as Echo paused in chopping the celery to brush an errant curl out of her face with her elbow. When that didn't work, she tried blowing it out of the way with a sharp huff. Suddenly slapping the knife down on the cutting board, she used her wandless magic to tuck the curl back into place without touching the hair. She smiled at the small battle won and went back to chopping.

Harry saw the appreciative smile that flitted briefly on his father's lips. "Daddy, are you going to kiss Echo again?"

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he was reminded too soon of the question he had yet to answer. He had read the pamplet that Madame Pomfrey had given him and had found it to contain surprisingly good advice. Taking a deep breath, he used his own wandless magic to summon Harry's chair over to his desk. He patted the chair.

"Sit down, Harry."

Harry did so, sensing that his father had something important to tell him. He balanced on the edge of the chair, leaning slightly forward.

Severus took another moment to think about what he was going to say, and then began with his own question. "Child, where did you come across the notion that kissing makes a baby?"

"Well, I told Charlie Reeves that babies came from St. Mungo's but only after the mummy gets bignant..."

"The word is pregnant," Severus corrected firmly.

Harry huffed. "Okay. Pregnant. Doesn't sound right." He stretched out his hand to trace a scar in the desktop. "Anyway, Charlie told me that's not making babies. Parents just pick up babies at the hospital when they're big enough to go home. He said that his daddy kissed his mummy and then his little sister Wendy was made. But, he also said it doesn't always work because maybe the kissing isn't done right. So, I asked Wendy and she said her mum said kisses made babies." He frowned and leaned his chin on his clasped hands on the desk. "But you said kisses don't. So, how do you make a baby?"

"Babies are only made when a mother and father, who love each very much, decide they want to have a baby." Severus' heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he measured his words carefully.

"Mums and dads kiss, right?" Harry asked.

"They do."

"But Echo's not my mum," he frowned, trying to puzzle things out. "And, you kissed her. Did you both decide you wanted to make a baby?"

Severus shook his head. "Between a man and a woman, a kiss is a sign of attraction."

"You mean like magnets?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

Severus suppressed the desire to laugh. This was not a subject he needed to ridicule. "Not quite, child. Men and women who are starting to like each other will kiss each other."

"Ohhh." He smiled for a moment, a slight twinkle to his green eyes. "So you like Echo and Echo likes you!" That revelation was quickly replaced by another frown. "But kissing means you love someone, too, doesn't it?"

"It can mean you care about someone, too."

Harry's brow beetled in thought for several minutes and then he remarked, "I don't think Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia love each other, then."

Severus brutally squashed the thoughts that the distasteful subject of Harry's vile relatives brought to mind. As much as he didn't want to think of them, he had to take into consideration that much of what Harry knew of a loving couple had never been normally demonstrated by those two.

"I doubt very much that your aunt and uncle ever knew what love was, Harry. If they did, they would not have treated you the way they did."

"Aunt Petunia never kissed me, but she never kissed Dudley, either," he said worriedly. "She always pinched his cheeks or patted his tummy."

Severus frowned. "Harry, did your aunt or uncle ever hurt your cousin?"

"Uncle Vernon would yell at him and call him stupid if he did something wrong. Aunt Petunia would take a switch to him when he was bad, but never when Uncle Vernon was around. If he got spanked, then he'd hit and kick me." The little boy looked into the kitchen and smiled softly at Echo as she caught his gaze. She smiled back and waved. "I don't ever want a mum like Aunt Petunia."

"Trust me, child, the woman I choose as my wife will be nothing at all like Petunia. She will be someone who loves you as though you were her own child."

"Are you going to marry Echo?"

"I really can't say, Harry. I know I like her, but in order to marry her, I'd have to love her. I'm not sure that I do. It's very complicated."

"Complicated gives me a headache," complained Harry laying his cheek against the desk.

Severus chuckled softly and brushed a few strands of hair from his son's forehead. "Sometimes it gives me a headache, too. Have I answered all your questions?"

"Yeah... I think so." He lifted his head from the desk. "Would you take me up on your broom? I want to fly really high."

"Let me just finish this letter to Albus and then we'll fly to the village." He watched Harry duck-walk his chair back over to his desk.

"Daddy? Isn't grandpa going to live with us anymore?"

Harry was referring to the fact that once the old wizard had been de-aged he'd returned to London to re-assert his role as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. "I don't know, Harry. I expect Albus will want to return to live at Hogwarts since he'll be Headmaster again. You know he's always welcome to visit, though."

"Okay. I guess that's all right, then."

Severus waved his hand in a shooing manner at his son. "Go to the bathroom and then put on your warm robes, child. Let me finish my letter."

Harry ran off to his bedroom and the Potions Master looked down upon the letter Dumbledore had sent him that morning; it was his yearly Teacher's Contract. He had signed that contract every summer for fifteen years. Never once had his hand hesitated. He studied his past signatures beneath all the legalese and frowned. His first signature had a deliberation about it. All the letters were legible, but shaky. He'd been nervous. The year after that... his signature was heavy and angry.

He ran his finger over the old signature. That was the day he'd seen the baby Harry Potter for the first time. He leaned back in his chair, his quill tapping with old, remembered feelings of that day.

_Severus had spent nearly a month recovering from the Dark Lord's latest anger over some stupid prophecy. Voldemort had punished many of his Death Eaters, but Severus, since he was closer to Albus and had failed him, had received a much harsher punishment. Weeks passed and he was thankfully not called back to the Dark Lord's side. He kept to his dungeon lab, brewing, in an effort to think only about his Potions._

He couldn't brew that day, though. At breakfast, a letter had arrived for him from Lily. That alone had been enough to cause him to lose his appetite. He'd left the staff table and the Great Hall, nearly at a run. When he went through the front doors of the castle, he did run. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him down to the lake near the gathering of trees where he and Lily used to study. In that place, haunted by the past, he opened her short letter and read it.

Lily wanted to see him.

At their old play park near Spinner's End.

He had no intention of going to see her. Not when he'd lost her to James bloody Potter! He made the mistake of going to talk to her the night before Lily married James and it had only ended in tears for Lily, and for him, a Death Eater's meeting.

Yet, at 6:30 in the evening he brushed the lint from a clean frock coat and put on a new set of teaching robes. Without trying to talk himself out of it, he Apparated to the abandoned park and stopped by the rusted swing set where he and Lily had played together as children. During those few minutes he felt a fool waiting for a married woman to arrive.

"It would be wise to leave. Forget her letter," he mumbled to himself.

Lily was early, though, and the moment he saw her, there was no chance of him leaving. For several long minutes, the two adults merely looked at each other. Severus was very close to just throwing all impropriety out the window by taking her into his arms and kissing her.

That's when the baby let out a small cry.

Potter's son! Lily dared to bring that... child to him?! Anger and hurt warred within his heart at hearing the cry of James Potter's son against his mother's breast. He stepped back with the intention of truly leaving, but Lily stopped him.

"Severus, please don't go!" Lily was suddenly very close to him, her hand grasping a fold in his robe.

"This is far too dangerous, Mrs. Potter," he admonished sharply. He put all the venom he possibly could into her married name.

Lily winced, but did not release her grip on his robes. Resigned to her stubbornness, he turned to face her. He stared stonily down his nose at her, waiting for Lily to get to the reason she had wanted to see him.

In the moment that he turned to face her, Lily shoved the mewling bundle into his arms. There was a timid, yet proud smile upon her face. "This is Harry, Severus."

Severus nearly shoved the baby back at Lily, but then Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him. He stopped his faint fussing and regarded him, if it were even possible, with trust. Had he not locked his knees just then, he might have fallen to them. He knew, with all the senses he had honed as a spy that tiny Harry felt safe with him. It was nearly too much to bear.

"Severus, I..." Lily began, but stopped herself, and she shook her head vehemently. Anguish, perhaps, clouded her features for a moment.

Had he not still been under the influence of the small wizard's green-eyed gaze, he would have Legilimensed Lily in order to find out why she was doing this. As it was he did not have a chance for the subtle probing of her mind as she finally told him why she'd asked him to meet her.

Back in his dungeon quarters as he imbibed a bit too heavily on an old bottle of Elf Wine, one phrase, a promise, kept turning over in his mind: "I promise you, Lily. I will keep Harry safe."

"Doors close as new doors open," he mused in a light, bittersweet tone. He pushed aside the contract and tore up the letter he'd begun to Albus. Dropping the quill into the quill stand, he pushed away from his desk and walked into the kitchen.

The soup was simmering and now Echo was kneading her frustrations into a lump of bread dough. She had a smudge of flour on her nose and the curl that she had battled with earlier had loosened itself and was caressing her cheek.

He moved slightly behind and to Echo's right. Smoothly he tucked the curl behind her ear and then lightly brushed the flour from her nose. Lifting her hands from the dough, Echo leaned back against his chest. She tried not to get flour and sticky bread dough on him, but Severus had wrapped his arms around her. Her hands helplessly grasped his forearm as it crossed over his other forearm.

"Sorry about the mess," she muttered.

He kissed Echo's temple. "Easily taken care of." Leaning slightly, he then kissed her cheek, his lips lingering just a moment longer against the soft skin. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am. We'll have rather an abundance of food to eat, however. Maybe Albus and Minerva would like to come to dinner?"

"Not tonight," he said softly in her ear. He drew in the scent of her dark curls; amber with a teasing touch of orange. He nipped lightly at the bit of her ear that was free of the dark tresses. "I would like to have dinner with you and Harry. Just as it was last night."

She smiled, closing her eyes. "I'd love that. Would you walk with me on the beach after Harry is put to bed?"

"It would be my pleasure. I wanted to let you know that Harry wants me to take him flying so we'll be going into the village. As you seem to be depleting our larder, is there anything you need?"

"No. I'll take care of that tomorrow. You and Harry go and have fun, Severus."

Turning Echo in his arms, he ignored the scattering of flour that dusted the front of his frock coat, took her face gently in his hands and kissed her, softly, sweetly, and so soundly that when he drew away and silently slipped from the kitchen she was frozen in place, dazed, and listening to the rapid beat of her heart.

"Sweet Circe!" Echo finally breathed as she returned to her bread dough. She smiled blissfully, kneading the bread dough with a much less hostile vigour.

* * *

_**A/N: I apologise for the late update but my computer gave up the ghost. Luckily I did not lose anything since the entire story is saved at Google Docs. I do have a new computer to setup and get used to, so I won't be able to update as quickly as I have been. Hang in there, though. Coming up is the mysterious Oland Childermass.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 21 - Oland Childermass**_

_**A/N: A bit of a long chapter, but I did not want to leave ya'll with a nasty cliffhanger. Warning: Some abuse ahead, but I hope I did not make it too graphic.**_

* * *

Echo put the bread dough upon the warm stove to rise, blew her hair out of her eyes, and looked around at the mess of the kitchen. She laughed softly, finally feeling much improved after the emotional upheaval that was the deposition from yesterday. A breeze through the kitchen window was keeping the kitchen somewhat cool, and was teasing her senses. She needed a walk.

Removing her apron, she hung it on a hook on the wall, and then with a wave of her hand most of the mess was magically cleared away. The dirty dishes and mixing pans she floated to the sink and cast a Dishwashing Spell to get them clean. Going to the stove, she checked the slowly cooking roast and determined that she could take it out of the oven when she returned from her walk.

Echo then left the kitchen and made her way out of the back door of the cottage and down to the ocean. She kicked off her shoes where the sand and grass met, and proceeded barefoot onto the wide beach.

As she walked and enjoyed the silence Echo allowed herself to drift in the memory of Severus with his arms around her, his teasing kisses, and then that last one. She smiled hoping that the evening walk would bring more of such kisses.

The spell had been cast silently so she never heard it. Echo crumpled to the sand as the Stupefy Spell shut down all her senses.

* * *

Harry didn't think there was anything more fun or more perfect in the world than flying on a broom with his father. Severus used a spell to keep him securely on the broom, but his father's arms were also wrapped around him as they flew.

It was fantastic flying so high above the island, and so fast, too!

Severus felt there was nothing more perfect in the world than the expression on his son's face as they flew through the sky. Harry's head was lifted so the wind brushed roughly across his face and flipped through his long, black hair. A spell kept the bugs from smacking into them so Harry was able to smile and laugh without the fear of something taking an unwanted trip down his throat.

Severus looked down upon the cottage he'd rented and smiled inwardly as he thought of Echo's cooking filling the small abode with savory aromas and the warmth of home. He was beginning to look upon the end of the summer with trepidation.

By summer's end, Echo's trouble with her ex-husband would be dealt with and she would be returned to her life. Severus would probably be back at Hogwarts, teaching. The image of that contract awaiting his signature was an unwelcome one. He needed to decide, and soon, what to do.

Harry laughed, bringing his father out of his reverie. "There's Hector!" he pointed downward.

Severus frowned as he looked way down at the speck of the golden retriever in the backyard. Hector was not acting like a familiar pleased to be reunited with his boy. The dog appeared frantic that it couldn't reach them.

"Hold on, Harry," warned his father sensing that something was wrong. Harry's hands clamped to the broom right behind his father's grip just as Severus pointed the broom towards the ground at a sharp angle of descent.

As soon as they touched the grass in the backyard Hector ran over to them. The dog was yipping, not full out barking, and jumping agitatedly.

"Harry, stay here," ordered Severus in a tone that warned of sharp punishment if he were disobeyed.

Harry waited, holding his father's broom as Severus, wand drawn, made his way into the cottage.

It felt like hours before his father emerged, a dark look of worry upon his face. Severus did not speak, but waved his son into the cottage. Upon entering, he was surprised to see Professor Lupin pacing at the fireplace.

"Harry, I need you to behave for Professor Lupin. You're grandfather will arrive later."

"What's going on, daddy?" asked Harry as he looked back and forth between the two wizards.

Severus replied softly, placing his hands upon Harry's shoulders. "Echo is missing. I'm going out to look for her. I need you to be my brave little boy in case she comes back here. Can you do that for me?"

Harry nodded sharply. Remus Lupin had turned at that moment and couldn't help noticing how the little boy had begun to adopt Severus' mannerisms. He struck that thought from his mind as he addressed the other man.

"I'm sure that Harry will be perfect, Severus. As soon as Albus gets here, I'll join you," asserted the werewolf.

"Thank you, Remus." With a slight touch to Harry's head, he swept out of the cottage and down towards the beach.

For a brief second Lupin stared after Severus. It was the first time he could remember the Potions Master had used his given name without a touch of sarcasm. A tugging on his sleeve caused him to look down at the worried little boy.

"Would you read me a story, please, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus smiled. "I think that would be a very good idea. Why don't you get the book you'd like me to read?"

Harry nodded and hurried over to the bookshelf where his books were kept on the lowest shelf. He plucked one out, returned to Lupin's side, took the wizard's hand and led him to Severus' chair.

Remus read the book in a soft, soothing voice, but Harry was only half listening. Every few minutes he looked out the window towards the beach until he could no longer see the dark speck that was his father.

* * *

Echo woke up to an uncomfortable paralysis. A Binding Spell? She was cold and wet, there was no light, and her head throbbed terribly. She tried to move, but it was impossible. She was able to determine that the ground she was on was wet sand and stone. Echo wondered if she might be in one of the many small caves that pock-marked the cliffs of Solanus. Swallowing nervously she hoped she wasn't in the cavern where she and Severus had rescued Hector. If the tide came in, she'd be swept down into the furthest reaches of the cavern. Although, she'd drown, first.

"Lumos." A dim yellow light glimmered in the heavy darkness. She groaned, recognising that arrogant, cultured voice. "Hello, wife."

"Oland! What are you doing?" she demanded as her teeth chattered.

"Cleaning up your mess, as usual." Oland Childermass moved closer so that Echo could see him.

Echo blinked against the light from his wand. His curly, blonde hair had gotten a bit longer, but essentially he'd not changed one bit. _How much could he change in just a few weeks_, _you ridiculous witch_, Echo thought to herself.

Oland's features were well-defined, as though carved from soft alabaster. Patrician features, haughty, superior. Oland's face was the kind of open, good looking, face of charm and class that often appealed to women. _I was a fool for it!_In the shadows caused by the dim light, his selfishness and arrogance were starkly outlined.

"What mess?" she asked warily.

He tsked. "I told you to leave Solonus, didn't I? As usual, though, you just couldn't _obey_a simple order, could you? As it stands now, you've ruined everything here for me. Leave it to the helpless ingénue to find a knight in shining armor to champion her cause." He mocked with a sickeningly sweet smile. His features then became absolutely empty and her body instinctively tightened. She didn't think he'd hit her. He never had.

Oland struck Echo sharply across the face, cutting her lip. She cried out, mostly in shock at what he'd done. Blood flowed from the cut and her eyes sparkled with tears.

"You stupid cow!" he snarled so viciously, it was if his voice were now striking her. That voice she was familiar with. "I was going to let you live, did you know that? I loved you, Echo! Now I see, though, that you _**never**_loved me!"

Oland's hand left a dark imprint across her cheek as he continued his rant. "That one you're living with," he spat and paced a moment. "You had a son with him! Not me! I was an amusement, wasn't I? Until you sorted things out with that Snape? I didn't even know it, but our marriage WAS a sham and you killed my children!"

"I didn't kill them!" she screamed back at him.

"That Snape's a Potions Master, wife!" he snapped. "Did he give you a poison to abort my children?"

"He didn't do anything and Harry's not my son. What are you talk...?" She cried out as she felt something slice across her arm from a Cutting Curse Oland threw at her.

"Don't play me for a fool, wife. He looks just like you and his father. A perfect mix." His tone of voice abruptly turned calm and conversational. "Women are my vice, but you and yours are a special case, my love. I'll leave Snape alive to mourn your disappearance, but I'll leave him the body of his son to bury. A small courtesy on my part."

Rage surging within her that he might hurt Harry allowed her to partially free herself from the Binding Spell. "Don't you dare go near Harry!" she shrieked, trying to cast a spell.

"Not yours, hm?" he asked smugly. "You sound like a lioness protecting her cub. If only you'd just left, I'd have what I wanted and you'd have your life. I would never have known about Snape and your son." He rose to his feet and sighed dramatically. "Ignorance is bliss. Unfortunately, if it hadn't been for your interfering wizards that had all my assets on Solonus frozen, my sweet wife, I would never have known about Snape and Harry. You could have had a happy ending." She cried out as she felt another burning cut from his curse strike her. "It's too late now since I'm sure they'll be looking for me soon since I've ignored the summons."

Oland nudged her roughly with his booted foot as he circled around her. "You didn't know about the summons, did you? I'm a British Citizen and subject to their laws. Aurors are probably crawling my house and the bookstore by now."

"Then why waste your time with me, Oland," she asked sharply.

"You _wronged_me, darling, and that's just something I don't tolerate. Especially not after I loved you for two years." With a sharp movement he aimed his wand at Echo and spat, "Crucio!"

Oland smiled as Echo screamed. Her cries were all for him. After thirty seconds he ended the Unforgivable and released her from the Binding Spell. It didn't matter that she was now free, she could barely move.

"I can see now that I was too permissable with you, Echo. My gentler nature, I suppose. You'll forgive me if I feel the need to make up for those times that my hand was too gentle with you." Once more he knelt down and brushed Echo's hair off her face. His fingers traveled over her cheek, then down her neck...

Echo let out another scream, but this time she wasn't in pain.

* * *

Remus was in the kitchen preparing lunch from the food Echo had put together earlier that day. He took the plate out to Harry who had curled up in a large, leather chair by the fireplace. Remus didn't know this was the chair that Severus favored. Sitting beside the chair was the faithful golden retriever, Hector.

Harry looked at the plate of food and shook his head. "I'm not hungry, Mr. Lupin."

"Harry, your father would never forgive me if I didn't feed you properly while he's gone. Please eat something." Lupin offered the plate of food again. "You don't have to eat everything."

Harry hated to admit it, but the food did smell good. He took the plate and nibbled at a small sandwich that had been cut in half along the diagonal so they were triangles. He took a meagre bite and that was enough to awaken his hungry belly. The sandwich was quickly gone.

"Is there something to drink, Mr. Lupin?" Harry asked, his voice very polite and subdued.

"There is, hang on. Oh, and Harry, you may call me Remus if you'd like."

Harry was about to reply when the fireplace burst into flame and the Floo whooshed to life. Albus stepped through, followed by the grizzled, old warrior, Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry couldn't help himself. He screeched! The man with his grandpa was scary! He was bent, had one strange eye that seemed to move with a mind of its own, and scars distorted his face terribly. Hector began to growl at Moody.

"Quiet." Albus' voice was not raised, but there was a firmness to it that even Hector obeyed. "Harry, my child, I assure you that my friend, Alastor Moody is a most honorable man." Harry slipped off the chair and went to wrap his arms around his grandfather. He peeked through Albus beard at the wreck of a wizard and shyly waved.

Moody's wild, magic eye scrutinised the de-aged Harry Potter. Long, black hair that was nearly straight, and the glasses were gone. Rather small, slim-framed, but not at all malnourished looking. He recalled the teenager that always seemed to have a starved bird look to him.

"I've come to help your... er... Daddy, Harry," gruffed Moody with a snort. He'd listened, quite a few times, as Albus had told him of the changes in the ex-Death Eater.

_"Leopards don't change their spots and Death Eaters don't change their robes, Albus. Ye can't be telling me that Snape's gone all cream puff now that he's a father." The grizzled warrior thumped his wooden leg against the floor in emphasis._

"My friend," admonished Albus as they sat sharing tea only months after the news broke that the ex-Death Eater and spy for the Order, Severus Snape had adopted the de-aged Hero of the Wizarding world. "People do change. However, Severus is as I've always known him. A private man, reserved, but with a great capacity for compassion. He could not have done the work for us he did if he did not have a kind heart towards those who needed him."

"And you're saying Potter needed him?"

"All of us needed him, but Harry and Severus needed each other. You should come and visit some time, Alastor. It really is quite endearing to see the love those two have for each other."

Moody only sneered distastefully.

"I don't know where he is," replied Harry.

Remus interjected, "He's gone to look for Echo Prosper. She's been staying here since Severus rescued her."

Moody's reply was an indecipherable grunt. Albus led Harry back to his chair and then he silently indicated that Remus was to join he and Moody in the kitchen. "We'll be back in a moment, Harry. Please stay here?" Albus' fingers gently smoothed over the little boy's hair.

"I will," he agreed and then watched the three wizards as they went into the kitchen.

With a sharp wave of his wand and a sharp, "Silencio!" Moody put up a Silencing Spell.

"What's going on?" asked Remus worriedly.

Moody replied bluntly, "Oland Childermass, better known as Albert Rangoon, is a murderer. You remember the stories in the Daily Prophet about twelve years ago? A brutal murder that was attributed to Death Eaters of a witch in Surrey. Muggles found her first and their papers said it was as horrible as that Jack the Ripper sadist of a couple hundred years back in London."

Remus did remember. He had seen the Muggle news that had panicked about the rise of a Jack the Ripper type serial killer. The furor died down, though, as there never were anymore murders.

"So he's done this before," sighed Remus.

"More than once before," said Albus worriedly. "The young witch that was found by the Muggles was only the first."

Moody swore colourfully, then spoke, "I've been helping Shacklebolt go through old Auror records since Miss Prosper did her deposition. Seems some of her testimony raised a few flags. Rangoon has done this to four other witches. He woos them, gets them to sign over their property, and then kills 'em."

"But he let Miss Prosper go, didn't he?" Remus asked in puzzlement.

Moody shrugged. "He did. I've been puzzled by his insistence on the Bonding Ceremony of their marriage, too. Rangoon stepped out of his usual modus operandi."

Albus shook his head. "Only Childermass could enlighten us as to his reasons."

"Why do you think he might have Echo?" inquired Remus.

"The Greek branch of Gringotts froze all of his assets the moment I brought her case before the Wizengamot. We didn't know it then, but Childermass went into hiding." Albus sighed heavily. "I wouldn't doubt that he has Echo now."

"How powerful a wizard is this Childer... Rangoon?" asked Remus.

"He looks a fool," muttered Moody, "but he's very powerful."

"Was he a Death Eater?"

Moody stared for a moment at Remus. "Possible, but we don't know. Anyway, enough of conversation. You're comin' with me, Lupin. Snape's got no idea what he might be going into and he might need us." He ended the Silencing Spell and the three wizards emerged from the kitchen.

Albus spoke to the anxious little boy, "Harry, I'm going to be staying here with you while Remus and Alastor go and help your father."

"Is daddy all right?" he asked, his voice trembling with worry.

"We'll make certain of it, boy," grunted Moody.

"He'll be fine, Harry. I know it's hard waiting, but we'll bring Severus and Miss Prosper back as quickly as we can," assured Remus.

"Ohhhkay." After watching the two wizards leave through the back door of the cottage, Harry left his father's chair and trotted down to his bedroom. Just as Albus thought it might be a good idea to follow the child, Harry came out, carrying his stuffed dragon.

Albus smiled, his blue eyes twinkling gently, and seated himself on the sofa. Harry immediately crawled up beside him, curling up against the older man's side with the dragon clutched to his chest. Hector rose from the floor, shook himself, and then jumped up onto the other end of the sofa.

Albus summoned one of Harry's bedtime books, and began to read from it.

* * *

Severus had been a spy for longer than he'd been a student. Yet, his lessons in hiding, walking silently, becoming part of the shadows had begun when he'd been no older than Harry. Over the years, he'd learned how to read signs many wizards, including Aurors, would easily dismiss. Some of his skills had been adapted to teaching which had given him the reputation of being anything from a ghost to a vampire.

He knew ways, both Muggle and Wizard, to track people. It had been simple for him to follow Echo's very faint footsteps from the cottage to the beach. There were no prints to be seen in the wet edge of sand, but here he was able to pick up her magical signature. That, too, was faint and just when he'd been certain he'd lost all sense of the young witch, he'd found a small rock with two drops of blood.

Severus collected the blood very carefully. One drop he placed into a small, empty phial he had in one of his hidden pockets, the other he put upon the tip of his wand. With the blood, he was able to use Blood Magic to track Echo. It was infinitely more accurate than the methods he'd been using so far. The Potions Master didn't know that he was being tracked by the very same sort of magic.

* * *

"You've kept his blood?" Remus was appalled at the small phial of dried blood that Moody held up.

Moody shrugged indifferently. "S.O.P. Lupin. Aurors take blood, hair, and skin samples of all prisoners. I jus' never got rid of Snape's." He then scowled menacingly at Lupin. "Besides, would you much rather walk around here blindly until luck shines on us and we run into him? Good wizard he may be now, I still don't want to go surprising Snape." He grumped as the wand tugged him south. "I've lost enough bits, I don't need to be losin' anymore."

* * *

Echo didn't care if the Cruciatus pain was down to a cellular level, she was going to fight tooth and nail. She didn't care if he hit her, cursed her, or cut her. Echo would not allow Oland to leave this cave to go after Harry! Finding some reserve of movement, she lashed out with a Repelling Charm that threw Oland backwards. He tried to leap to his feet indignantly, but slipped on the uneven, wet, sand-gritted floor of the cave. Echo tried the spell again, but she was enveloped with the pain and fire of Cruciatus a second time.

Oland was breathing heavy, a smile of madness on his perfect face, as he looked down upon Echo curling in upon herself as her body still jerked from the Curse. "No wand. Good show, wife. I'd forgotten about that. Easy to fix, though." Using his wand to forcefully draw her arms away from her body, he bound her wrists together tightly with rope.

"Oland... please..." she gasped out.

He smiled. It made Echo's insides freeze. Not because it was a horrible smile, but because it was gentle... sweet. The smile she'd fallen in love with. "Now there's my demure and obedient wife. Beg all you wish, sweetheart, I intend to have my fun, first." He swiped down harshly with his wand and she screamed as a thin cut opened across her forearm.

* * *

Echo's blood upon Severus' wand had led him southward away from the beach and inland. He nearly missed the mouth of the cave as it was hidden by a natural grouping of boulders. There was just enough space for him to slip behind the boulders... and then he met resistance.

He cursed and backed out. A few Blasting Curses dealt with the boulders blocking the way, leaving him to do what he could to break the wards.

After a half hour, Severus removed his outer robes and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The wards that had been put up were as complicated and as layered as anything he'd ever created.

"Snape!"

Severus turned at the familiar, gravelly voice that shouted his name a second time. "Moody! Lupin, what are you doing here? Is Harry...?"

"Albus is with Harry, Severus," replied Lupin. "We came to help you."

Severus listened as Moody quickly related what had been discovered about Oland Childermass, also known as Albert Rangoon. He was gritting his teeth so hard, he was giving himself a headache.

"A serial killer," Severus finally ground out. "Echo's in there," he pointed sharply, "with a serial killer?"

"He's trapped, Snape," grinned Moody. It wasn't a pleasant expression on his disfigured face. "We can just sit here..."

"Meanwhile he's torturing her!" Severus had had it with the bloody wards. He moved several feet to the side of the entrance, stepped back, and without using his wand, hit the dirt and rock with a powerful Blasting Curse that blew a great hole right into the cave.

Moody cursed a blue streak as he dove out of the way of flying debris. Remus shouted at the angry wizard. "Severus!" He knew the man might turn on him, but emotion was overriding his good sense. Remus grasped Severus' wand arm and the dark-haired man tried to jerk his arm free.

"You're stronger than you look," Severus glared at the werewolf with narrowed eyes. "Now remove your hand from my arm."

Remus didn't let go. "You do realise, Severus, that you just announced your presence to Childermass. Also, had Miss Prosper been on the other side of that wall, you would have killed her." At another jerk from Severus, Remus did let go.

Severus stared angrily into the dark depths of the hole he'd made and tried to clamp down upon the emotions that had gotten away from him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Moody's trademark sharp wand movements. He allowed that to distract him, which gave him the moment he needed to control his anger.

"Whatever are you doing, Moody?" asked Severus. "I just got through three layers of wards and you're putting them back up?"

"Not quite, lad," chuckled Moody as he intoned another complicated phrase in Latin. "Trick I learned from my old Mentor. Can't use it very often, since there's gen'rally too many ways to escape, but this blighter went and locked himself in a cave. I doubt he's got a way out."

"He can Apparate," Remus pointed out.

"That's what I'm preventing. Kind of. He can try Apparating, but he might wind up splinched all over the world." He laughed again, somewhat madly. Remus and Severus glanced warily at each other. "In the cave, lads, so I can finish this last bit." Moody ushered the two younger wizards through the hole Severus had blasted and then intoned another complicated warding phrase. There was a nauseating shimmer that sparkled gold for a moment before vanishing. "Don't move," warned the ex-auror. The sparkling gold suddenly seemed to explode outward from the wards Moody had put up and crawled rapidly like thousands of ants over the walls, ceilings, and floors of the cave. Like an afterimage on the retina, it blinked out and they were left in the dark.

"Lumos," said Remus, providing a soft glow to their small area.

"What did you do, Moody?" demanded Severus.

"Reversed his wards, but added one of my own. Think of it as a fishing net. It's not infallible, though. It will trip him up, at best. Just try not to cast any Blasting Curses. Might blow us up."

"Wonderful," snarled Severus scathingly. A terrified scream shook the wizards out of any further discourse and they ran towards the distress.

* * *

The explosion of Severus Snape's Blasting Curse knocked Oland Childermass off his feet. He fell over a sharp piece of stone sticking up from the uneven cave floor and rolled too close to Echo. Her hands still bound and weakened by blood loss, she nevertheless gathered enough strength to bring her bound wrists down towards Oland's head. Unfortunately he dodged the blow, but it landed, hard, upon his neck. The knot of the ropes hit a sensitive nerve causing him more disorientation and bile to rise up in his throat.

Oland struck back with his booted foot. He smiled at the sound of breaking bone.

"Give... up, Oland," Echo gasped. Tears spilled from her eyes. She wasn't certain what broke. It was just more pain added to what she was already pulsing with. "They know... you're here."

"All things must come to an end, sweet Echo. I just never thought it would be you to bring me down." He pulled himself to his feet. "Crucio!" He circled the writhing woman who screamed and then ended the curse. "I stayed longer with you than all the others, wife. Did you know that?" He touched her arm with the tip of his wand. "You weren't really pretty... still aren't, but you know what you did have?"

Oland moved closer, but jabbed his wand under Echo's chin. "Do. You. Know?" Shivering from pain, and the cold, and the wet, Echo shook her head tightly. She cringed as he smiled. His eyes glinted as he leaned even closer. "You were the only one, Echo, my wife, who truly loved me. I wanted to keep you. That's why I chose the Bonding Ceremony. I remember every look you gave me... every kiss." Oland's voice then took on an edge that was sharp with pain. "Have you any idea how much it hurt... still hurts... that I had to break our damned bond?!" He was screeching in her face. "You made me fall in love with you!"

Oland's wand swept across Echo with another Cutting Curse and she cried out. "It didn't hurt you, did it?!" This time he struck her with the Cruciatus Curse.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Remus and Severus cast the spell at the same time. Oland went flying backward. Remus caught the disarmed wizard's wand, but Severus strode forward, still casting spells.

Oland's pretty face was now a mass of ugly, suppurating boils, his insides roiled with a Nausea Inducing Spell, causing him to retch, and Severus' last spells included his own Cutting Spell, Sectumsempra. The Potions Master slashed viciously, venting his anger, yet his aim was precise. As devastating as the horrid cuts were, they would only cause gradual blood loss, not instant death.

"Are you ready to die, Childermass!" snapped Severus. He was unaware of the aura of sparkling red magic that enveloped himself and Echo.

Remus started to intervene, but Moody caught the younger man by the sleeve. His rough voice hissed, low, "He has the right, lad."

Remus looked back at the old warrior, appalled. "It's murder!"

Moody's one good eye glared darkly, "Not after what that piece of filth's done. This is Old Magic, boy, so don't interfere." He yanked Remus closer. "You can see it, lad. He's claimed the right."

Remus turned again to study Severus Snape. The dark haired wizard stood prepared to deliver the Coup de grâce. His wand was pointed straight at the fallen wizard. The magical shimmer had dimmed to a subtle limning that glowed around both the witch and the furious Potions Master.

Severus could not hear Lupin or Moody, but he knew what had happened. He had laid claim to Echo as her Protector. He had not declared it aloud, but the Old Magic had sensed it within him and it now emanated from him like a beacon. He had no trouble ending this evil creature's life, but he didn't want to do so in front of Echo.

Keeping his wand upon the mess before him, he turned just enough to see Lupin going to Echo's side. Jealousy, fueled by the Old Magic surging through him, almost made him turn his wand on Lupin. He pushed down the feeling, controlling it. He knew Lupin only meant to tend to her.

Echo saw Lupin coming towards her and she pulled away. "No. Not you," she gasped and then shifted as much as she could in order to see Severus. He was looking at her and in his eyes, so deep and dark, she could see his concern, and a question.

"Se...Sev...rus. H-he said... th-there were others. What...?" it took all her strength to ask and she fell back, caught by Lupin.

It was Moody, though, who supplied the answer and he did not spare any details. He then warned, "The Old Magic takes precedence over Wizarding Law. Snape won't go to Azkaban, but you have to be sure. Snape has the right, but Old Magic or no, Rangoon's future's a short one."

Echo pulled away from Lupin and held her bound wrists towards Severus. She shook her head at him.

Severus didn't look back at Oland Childermass who slid weakly to the floor of the cave. He went to Echo's side and unbound her wrists. He then lifted the witch in his arms.

"Moody? Your wards?" asked Severus sharply.

There was a pop, much like one's ears would pop at high altitude. "It's safe to Apparate, Snape." Moody snapped his wand towards Childermass. "Stupefy!" The old ex-Auror grinned down at the stunned Oland Childermass. It wasn't pretty.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 22 - Echo's Recovery**_

* * *

"Daddy?!" Albus caught Harry by his shoulders as Severus Apparated right outside the back gate.

"Harry, would you fix tea for everyone?" Albus asked gently.

"No! I wanna know what's going on!"

"Tea, Harry," his grandfather's voice was sharp. "Now."

Annoyed and worried, Harry ran into the kitchen and began the Muggle way of making tea. His only show of defiance was slapping spoons, the tea tin, and the teapot on the counter.

Albus strode out the back door to see if he could help. He was inwardly horrified at Echo's condition. "Are Remus and Alastor all right?"

Severus nodded curtly. "I'm going to need your help, Albus."

Albus reached for the unconscious woman, but Severus pulled away sharply and sneered warningly. It was then that the elder wizard saw the faint glow of Old Magic surrounding the witch and wizard. "Severus, she needs some of your potions. Allow me to take her and I'll begin on healing these cuts."

Severus hesitated one more second, then gently handed Echo into his mentor's arms. Her head started to flop backwards awkwardly and he caught it and carefully positioned her cheek against Dumbledore's shoulder. He then opened the backdoor, ushered them in, and he went back to his lab.

Right before he stepped into the short hallway, Severus was about to pass the kitchen when he saw his son preparing tea. His sharp hearing heard a muffled sniffle. Striding into the kitchen, he took the tea tin from Harry's hands and then picked up his child. He hugged Harry close to his chest and kissed his cheek.

"It's all right, child. Everyone is going to be fine." He patted his son's back for a moment and then pulled back a margin. "I need you to be brave for Echo. Can you do that for me?"

Harry nodded, "I can, daddy. Do you still need tea?"

"Tea would be perfect, my brave boy. We need enough for Mr. Moody and Mr. Lupin, too, but they may be awhile in arriving."

Severus was assured that his son was fine when he received a relieved smile. He put Harry back down, touched his cheek lightly with the back of his hand, and then left, making his way to the bedroom lab.

Albus carried the Feather-Light be-spelled Echo to her room and laid her gently upon her bed. His first spell was a Diagnostic Spell that would inform him of the young woman's injuries and let him know if she were also suffering from lingering curses that might hinder his healing of her. He breathed a sigh of relief when the spell indicated otherwise. However, Echo did have some severe injuries that would take both his skills and those of Severus' to heal.

Echo's injuries were two broken bones, dozens of cuts to her arms, legs, back, and midriff. Then there was the significant bruise on her face and the badly cut lip.

He began healing the cuts, using a spell to slow the bleeding.

* * *

_Old Magic_, Severus thought to himself as he removed from his shelves the potions and salves he'd need for Echo. _How did I invoke the Old Magic?_

_Moody said I 'claimed the right'._

_**You should have severed his head from his shoulders,**_ a darker part of him snapped.

_Yes, I know I should have, but I couldn't do so. And, Echo asked me not to._

_She refused Lupin's help._

Severus' lip curled smugly at this. Echo had asked for him.

_Echo wanted ME._

Glancing down to check the potions he had, he stared for a moment at the red sparkle that still encircled him like an aura. It was fading, but he still found it a curious thing.

"I can feel her," he whispered to himself. Severus realised that the Old Magic had somehow connected him to Echo. It wasn't telepathic, but more a sense impression of her; like a perfume that lingered pleasantly when a woman left the room. Echo hurt, but there was a strong sensation within the Old Magic aura that allowed him to know that she felt safe.

Plucking one more potion from the shelf, he left the lab.

* * *

"Fortunately, with a six year old trouble magnet underfoot I am well supplied with a variety of potions," said Severus as he walked into the bedroom and placed the bottles, phials, and jars on the bedside table. Severus noted that Albus had cleaned Echo, removed her tattered clothing, and dressed her in a plain, white dressing gown.

"Tis always wise to err on the side of caution, my boy. If you would begin with the Blood Replenishing Potion? Four doses, to start. Then, please attend to that wound." Albus pointed at a cut that began at Echo's collarbone and disappeared beneath the closed front of the dressing gown.

"Merlin's Teeth, Albus! Shouldn't you have begun with that one?"

"Your hand is much steadier than mine is, Severus. I thought you might wish to keep scarring to a minimum."

Severus spelled the Blood Replenishing Potion directly into Echo's stomach and then carefully examined the wound. He opened the robe doing what he could to maintain the young woman's modesty even though she was unconscious.

It was a hideous wound that began across her collarbone and sliced diagonally until it ended just beneath her navel. As Severus carefully healed the wound he made a mental note to brew a Scar Reducing Salve as soon as he was able.

After several long minutes of healing the young witch, Albus observed, "It was the Right of Protector that invoked the Old Magic."

The younger wizard finished healing a bruised rib and glanced down at the now very faint illumination of red that mingled with the aura around Echo each time he came near to her.

"It seems so. The moment it happened, I knew that if I wanted to, I would be able to kill Childermass without guilt or fear of Azkaban."

"The Wizengamot still recognises that Old Magic Law outweighs our current law. Did you take his life?" Albus asked in an oddly conversational tone.

"Echo asked me not to," he stated flatly.

"A compassionate woman, our Echo."

Severus' head snapped up as he stared incredulously at his mentor. "Compassionate?!"

Albus held up his hand and his eyes twinkled lightly. "Not of the evil Childermass, my boy. One such as he deserves no one's compassion," he frowned. "No, Severus, I was speaking of the compassion that Echo held for your soul."

While Severus considered what the older wizard said, Albus performed another Diagnostic Spell. The younger wizard glanced at the runic symbols that described the young witch's condition and almost spoke absently, "I'll need to brew the Cruciatus Relief Potion for her. I haven't kept that on hand for quite a few months."

Severus pulled the covers up over Echo. Sighing softly, he brushed a few curls of dark hair from her face and then trailed his fingers across Echo's cheek. As his skin touched hers there was a fading flare of the red, sparkling aura.

"Old Magic," whispered Albus. "Minerva is my dearest heart, but not even I ever managed such a spark for her." The old wizard's voice betrayed a touch of envy, but mostly wistfulness.

"You weren't just the Protector of Minerva, but of myself, the Order... my son," Severus touched Albus' forearm. "I still do not understand, though. What have I done, Albus?"

"I do not have an answer for you, my boy. My understanding of the Old Magic is flimsy, at best. I made a study of it for a short time, during Grindelwald's rise, with the thought that it might aid me in my fight against him. It was all for naught, though. The Old Magic is capricious, at best. What I do know is that it is most often controlled by strong emotions." Severus paled slightly. Albus smiled. "That is a simple explanation, Severus. It is much more complicated than just mere emotions and their strength, or weakness. It's..."

"As deep as one's soul," murmured Severus. He was smoothing Echo's fingers of her right hand that had clenched in her sleep.

The younger man's cheeks coloured briefly as he realised what he'd said and was self-conscious of the thought. Rising to his feet, he glanced towards Albus.

"I think it's safe to awaken her from the Sleeping Spell," he stated.

"That it is. Time to let her body do what it needs to do." Waving his wand, he intoned, "Ennervate."

Echo's eyes fluttered open and she tried to rise. She felt free of the pain, but disoriented. "Severus?" Her deep blue gaze locked upon his features. "You didn't...?" the unasked question hung in the air.

"You asked me not to, Echo. Alastor Moody, a friend of Albus', has taken Childermass to the Ministry." A subtle nudge from Dumbledore as he left the room had Severus moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside the distraught woman.

Echo clutched his fingers in her hands. "He hurt... he killed others, but he said... sweet Circe! Severus, I think somehow he really loved me." The thought of that, and the two years she'd spent with the deranged wizard, caused her stomach to clench tightly. Before she could lose the contents of her distressed stomach, an Anti-Nausea Potion was at her lips. She drank it down without hesitation and fell back against her pillows.

"The Binding Ceremony that was part of your marriage could not have been performed if he hadn't loved you," Severus did his best to keep the disgust from his voice. "When did things change?"

"Almost a year after we were married. Oland wanted a baby. He was somehow... desperate for one. I had no objection... there was no reason to object, then."

Echo had been looking at Severus, but now she turned away, ashamed. Severus touched his index finger to her chin and urged her to return her gaze to him. "What happened?"

She held up two fingers. "Twice. I miscarried both times." She scrubbed at the tears that burned behind her eyes. "I wanted to go see the Healer, but Oland wouldn't permit it. It was then that our marriage began to unravel. He... the spells to subdue me... I would..." Her tears began to drip down her cheeks, but Echo didn't seem to be aware of them as her gaze was now somewhere beyond Severus and her bedroom.

"I started losing days and nights. I couldn't leave my home any longer. I dreamt..." she shuddered. "Such horrible things... but they were dreams, or nightmares, weren't they?" Shaking her head, Echo brought herself sharply to the present. Anger flared across her features. "They weren't dreams."

Severus handed Echo a clean handkerchief and she dried the tears. After several long minutes she demanded to know, "Will he get the Dementor's Kiss?"

He nodded solemnly. "Our world has rarely seen his kind, Echo. A serial killer. Once the Wizengamot is certain of his identity and his crimes, it will be an immediate Kiss. There will be no time spent in Azkaban."

"He wanted to hurt you," she said softly.

"Me? Why?"

"For some reason he thought Harry was our son. In his mind he thought our marriage was a sham and that I'd been having an affair with you. He accused me of killing the children I miscarried and told me that he was going to leave Harry's body for you to bury." She forced herself to sit up straight and felt a tightness from the long scar. She winced at the bruised ribs, but ignored it as she caught Severus' hand in hers. "I did everything I could to keep him from Harry. Please tell me that Harry's all right?"

Severus cupped her cheek lightly in his hand. "He's worried about you, but he's fine. Albus and Lupin are with him in the living room."

"Could I see him before I go back to sleep?" she asked, her voice tight with anxiety. "I just want to be certain he's fine."

* * *

Harry leapt up from his father's chair the moment he saw his grandfather step into the living room. Albus embraced the little boy, smoothing a hand over his straight, dark hair.

"Is Echo going to be okay, grandpa?"

Albus let go of the child and with a hand upon his shoulder he directed him over to the sofa. He seated himself and Harry curled up beside the old man and began combing his hand gently through the long white beard sprinkled with auburn strands of hair.

"Your father and I have healed Echo so now all she needs is rest," Albus assured his grandson.

"What happened? Why was she hurt? Did someone hurt her?" There was a slight edge of anger to Harry's voice.

"Echo was kidnapped and hurt by her ex-husband," Albus spoke carefully. Harry's green eyes widened in shock.

"Why?" the child whispered. "She's so nice, though."

"Oland Childermass is a very bad wizard, my child. There were other witches he hurt as well. None of us truly understand why he did what he did. What matters is that he will be duly punished and our Echo is now safe with us where she belongs."

Harry sighed with relief and leaned his head against Albus' chest. Echo was safe. He didn't want to ever lose her and he was certain his father didn't want to lose Echo either.

"Harry? Are you awake?" His father's voice seemed to come from a distance, but only for a moment. He must have dozed off in his grandfather's lap.

Raising his head and blinking his eyes sleepily, Harry smiled at his father. "Grandpa said Echo's going to be all right because she's now safe with us."

"That she is, my son," said Severus softly. "Echo would like to see you briefly before she goes back to sleep."

Harry jumped up excitedly, but was caught by Severus. "You need to stay calm, son."

"Okay. I'll be calm, daddy."

Severus led his son back to Echo's room where she was partially sitting up against her pillows. She smiled brightly at Harry and held her arms open. He was about to jump up when his father cautioned him to be careful. Harry climbed up warily beside Echo and hugged her gently.

"I'm so glad to see you, Harry," she breathed against his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Are you feeling better, Echo?"

"Much better. You weren't too scared, were you?"

Harry shook his head first, then nodded. "I was scared for everyone, but I was really happy when daddy brought you home. You looked terrible, but much better now. You and daddy were glowing, too!"

"We... were?" Echo glanced quickly at Severus who gave her a stealthy shake of his head. He then mouthed the word, 'later'.

"Yep, you were. It was really pretty. I think it was some kind of shield so no more bad magic would hurt you. My dad's magic is really powerful, you know," explained Harry.

"Your father, is a very special man. He saved my life."

Harry hugged her and then glanced over his shoulder at Severus. The elder Snape saw in those green eyes of his son not just his child's love, but awe, admiration, and respect.

* * *

"...gibbering fool."

As Severus and Harry entered the living room they just heard the tail end of what Alastor Moody was telling Remus and Albus.

"I hope that's Childermass you're describing, Moody," said Severus tautly.

"Aye! The second his identification was confirmed, Kingsley and I took the madman to Azkaban. He were screaming bloody..."

Severus clapped his hands over Harry's ears. "Mind your language, Moody!" snapped Severus. "My son doesn't need to add to his nightmares." Harry jerked away from his father's hands. With a hand to his back, Severus directed him towards his grandfather. Harry sat beside the elder wizard.

Harry could clearly sense the tension in the air and he didn't want to be around it. "Dad, I'm hungry. Can I make a sandwich?"

"Go ahead, Harry." Severus watched his son run into the kitchen. Before he could do it Moody put up a Silencing Spell around himself and the other three men.

"Childermass was given the Kiss that quickly?" asked Remus.

"Right away, but it wasn't a quick one," snorted Moody. "That one had a very dark soul and it took three Dementors to destroy it."

Moody's obvious glee was distasteful to Severus and he grimaced. Moody glowered at the Potions Master. "You think he should have been given the mercy of the Killing Curse, Snape?"

"I find it distasteful to celebrate death," he said icily.

"I suppose you mourned for your Master when he was obliterated, then, Snape?"

"Alastor!" chided Albus sharply. "Your continued hostility towards my son has gone far enough!"

"Your son?!" spluttered Moody. He sent a sharp glare at the Potions Master who allowed a shadow of his smug smile to be seen by the old warrior.

"I have told you numerous times that I not only trust Severus with my life and the lives of all the children at Hogwarts, but I happen to love him as I would a son. To continue this unreasonable suspicion and baiting of him insults me as well as Severus. For the sake of our friendship, Alastor, I expect you to end it."

Severus had been smug at Albus' initial defense, but to threaten to end such a long established friendship over him struck him deeply; it warmed his soul.

"Thank you, Albus," Severus said softly, only for the ears of the Headmaster. "Moody, if you wish to stay for dinner, you're welcome to." As he turned to go into the kitchen, the look of utter shock on Mad-Eye's face was priceless.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 23 - Aftermath**_

* * *

Echo's injuries were healing, but Severus was still worried about the young woman. Twice that afternoon while he was busy brewing Echo had shouted herself awake from a nightmare. The first time she'd shouted for Harry.

Harry was supposed to have been working on his morning lessons but had gotten bored and so was reading Rikki-Tikki-Tavi to Hector. He ran to see if Echo needed him and was caught off guard when, crying, she pulled him into a rather tight hug. He struggled loose and then shouted for his father.

Severus tried to talk to Echo then, but she only turned away from him. He left her a phial of Dreamless Sleep Potion, but she refused to take it which resulted in a second nightmare that had her screaming for Severus.

He endured a painfully tight hug, and then disengaged himself gently. "Why won't you take the Dreamless Sleep Potion, Echo?"

"Stupidity?" she smiled wanly.

"So it would appear," he smirked grimly, giving her a narrow eyed glance. "What's wrong?"

"Are you always that perceptive?" she asked a little too sharply.

"Where you're concerned, my senses have been somewhat sharpened in that respect." Severus took her hand in his. It was much more faded, but the red spark of the Old Magic that had been evoked still pulsed as they touched.

"Harry said I glowed," she studied the curious glow and was fascinated by it's heartbeat like pulse.

"We both did. Somehow..." he paused unsure of how to explain something that was as mysterious to him as it was to Echo. Echo did not interrupt but waited patiently. "Old Magic. It seems... that in coming to your rescue I declared myself, formally, your Protector. We are, it appears, connected. I am able to sense your presence."

"You sound embarrassed, Severus," Echo observed.

"Not at all," he asserted seriously. "I am wary of this connection. Not that I object to it, but you had no say in the matter and since I don't know how long this might last, I dislike that you might be..."

She interrupted with disappointment, "Connected to you?"

"Unwillingly," he interjected. To be truthful, being connected to Echo wasn't such an unpleasant thought. However, having been unwillingly connected to something by magic that had a less than desirable influence on his life (Voldemort) was once in awhile the stuff of nightmares.

Echo gripped his hand tightly to emphasize the spark of magic. "I may not have had a choice, Severus, but whether you've realised it or not, I've felt connected to you since our first kiss. That, Master Snape, is a much more powerful magic than this... questionable... Old Magic." Her eyes sparkled and she smiled.

"I believe you may be onto something, Miss Prosper." There was a distinct glint of mirth in Severus' eyes and a slight curl to one side of his mouth.

"Will you tell me what happened to Oland?" she asked warily.

"Are you sure you wish to know now?" he inquired archly, feeling the warmth of Echo's nearness vanish as she withdrew her hand from his.

"He keeps coming for me in my nightmares, Severus. I need to know that he can no longer touch me." Echo glanced over at the Dreamless Sleep Potion. "I'd really like not to take that."

Severus hesitated, but replied, "His identity was confirmed almost immediately. He was then taken to Azkaban to receive the Dementor's Kiss."

"Did he suffer?" she asked sharply.

He frowned darkly. "Everyone who comes near a Dementor suffers, Echo. Do you really wish to know the details of his death? You once loved him."

Although the rebuke was gentle, Echo felt like she had been slapped. She pulled away and out of her bed, standing like a Fury on the other side, her anger and anguish plain on her face. "What love I once had for that... creature, was long since erased by my last year of marriage to him!" She looked up and tears were falling onto her cheeks. "I didn't walk out into the ocean because my heart was broken. I wanted to die so I didn't have to think of the things I remembered he did to me, and to have my dreams haunted by things I could never remember!"

Feeling isolated by that confession, Echo sat back down on the bed, and tentatively moved closer to Severus. She felt a sense of him, even though he was mere inches from her, that was like a whisper. _He understands_, her thoughts sensed from him. She then slipped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his chest. The steady beat of his heart was soothing. "Please forgive me, but I can't help wishing that he was afraid... that he suffered at least half of what he put me through. What he put those other women through."

Severus put one arm protectively around Echo while his other hand gently cupped her head. He stared out the window as he spoke solemnly, "Moody told us that Oland was fighting and screaming as they drew up to the island of Azkaban. He fought the Binding Spell, but was unable to break it. The moment he came within sight of the Dementors he became silent. To be in the presence of Dementors is like standing in a waterfall of ice. Anything that ever gave you joy in life is ripped away, leaving you to experience your sins... from the point of view of those you wronged. The Dementor's Kiss is death, but it is the painful destruction of one's soul. It feels as though you're trapped in a nightmare. Rarely it will take two Dementors to destroy a particularly black soul. Oland Childermass' soul fed three Dementors."

Echo's shoulders began to tremble and he could feel her tears soaking through his frock coat. Severus just held her close, stroking her hair and her back as she wept silently. He didn't know if she cried for Oland, or for herself. Either way, he understood her pain. He began rocking her gently, never realising that he was softly singing the lullaby he would sing to Harry when his nightmares threatened his sleep.

* * *

Severus drew the bedroom door almost closed and prepared to return to his lab when he stopped. He peered into the living room and spied Harry sitting by the fireplace in his chair.

"Harry, did you finish your sums, yet?" he asked, his arms crossed casually over his chest.

Harry's head shot up and he tried to stuff his book out of sight. "Sort of?"

Severus smirked and sighed. "As I thought. Bring your work to the lab where I can keep an eye on you."

"C'mon, Hector," Harry sighed in defeat as he walked over to his desk.

"Put Hector outside, Harry," his father ordered over his shoulder. "You can't keep him inside all day."

* * *

Harry had finished his lessons and was now helping his father to prepare ingredients for a Scar Reducing Salve. He had to squeeze the thin, jelly like Aloe from Yucca leaves. It wasn't easy and he felt like he was making more of a mess than getting the needed ingredient.

"This would be... a lot easier... if I had one of those old-fashioned rolling washing things," he grumbled as he shot the leaf he'd been squeezing off his work table by accident.

"What is a rolling, washing thing?" asked Severus with a bemused smirk on his face as he watched Harry trying to squeeze the leaf he'd just retrieved.

"I saw one on a Western on TV once before Aunt Petunia caught me. I think it was for washing clothes. The lady took the wet clothes and stuffed them between two rollers that squeezed out water. If you had one of those, maybe smaller for potions making, you could squeeze out Aloe gel, Bubotuber Pus, and flatten Flobberworms." He laughed to himself. "That would be kind of neat flattening long Flobberworms like that."

"Do you mean something like this?" Severus flicked his wand and a small, table-top sized contraption consisting of a crank and two rollers appeared at Harry's elbow.

"Yeah!" Harry studied the little machine.

"It's called a Wringer," informed Severus.

"How come you don't use it? It would be a lot easier then using your fingers." Harry wanted to use the Wringer, but he had a feeling that there was a reason his father chose the hard way to do the extracting.

"It is a preference. I'd rather do what I am able by hand. For me, that is where the magic in brewing begins," Severus explained simply.

"I thought you said the magic begins in gathering and harvesting ingredients..."

"And in growing. The magic is always there, Harry. It doesn't just simply start and stop according to what you're doing. I feel that more of myself, more of my own magic, is a part of my potions when I am able to do as much as I can by hand."

Harry stared longingly at the Wringer which would make this messy business so much easier. He then turned and watched as his father's elegant and skilled fingers picked up an Aloe leaf, deftly stripped the fibers, and then he held one end of the leaf to the table while perfectly running his thumb firmly down the leaf several times until the Aloe was perfectly extracted.

Pushing aside the Wringer, Harry took a new leaf, stripped away the fibers and as he concentrated on extracting the Aloe juice. To his frustration, the moment the first bit of slimy juice seeped out the leaf went flying off the table and he only had a yucky mess left.

"Dad? Please help."

Severus dried his hands and went over to Harry's worktable. He vanished the mess and then took out a new Aloe leaf.

"The fibers of the Aloe leaf are the thread that holds the spongy material of the leaf together. You start here and strip the fibers down... slowly at first." He watched as Harry took the leaf, picked at the edge of the fibers, grimaced at the sticky Aloe that threatened to make this a mess again, and then drew the fibrous threads away from the leaf.

"Very good. Now, put the fibers into the saltwater. Do you remember what those will be used for later?"

Harry automatically answered, "For Surgical Binding Paste."

"Good boy. Now, dry your hands first. This will give you a bit of friction that will allow you to hold onto the leaf better." Harry grabbed his nearby work cloth and scrubbed his hands against the nubbly texture. "Grasp the narrow tip between your thumb and forefinger. Since your hands are small, use the edge of your fist... that's it, child. Press down and then slide..." Harry's fist slid slowly and carefully down the length of the leaf and the Aloe pooled neatly at the end. "Perfect. Just collect the juice and try another leaf.

Severus watched as his son collected the juice from the first leaf and placed it in a waiting, amber bowl. Since Harry couldn't perform magic, he cleaned the work table quickly with his cloth. He picked out a new leaf, stripped the fibers from the edges, and then dried his hands before extracting a perfect pooling of the clear, gelatinous juice.

Harry smiled brightly at his accomplishment.

"How would you like to hunt for the Melancton Flower with me?"

"Really?" Harry grinned his pleasure at being asked. "When would we go?"

"The flower begins blooming the first of August, so right after your birthday."

"Yay! Thank you, daddy. That's going to be fun!"

"Good. That's settled. Now, let's get this potion started. I'll be able to give Echo the other potion in a few minutes and no doubt she'll be hungry for dinner by then."

"I'll be hungry, too!" affirmed Harry.

* * *

After dinner, Severus brought the potion, paste, and something extra that he'd been working on that afternoon to Echo's room. He knocked lightly upon her door and she opened it just as she was tying the belt on her dressing gown.

Echo seemed frail, as though she might break if she were startled. She'd been quiet at dinner, only speaking if she'd been asked a question. She seated herself in her chair that was by the fireplace.

"What does this Cruciatus Relief Potion do?" she asked, interested despite a strong desire to bury herself in the softness of her bed.

"It will relieve the tremors you've been experiencing, repair the damage done to the nerve endings, and help to ease the cramps that are an after effect of the Curse."

"Those are awful! It feels like the worst mens... ah uhm..." Echo's demure posture of blushing cast her gaze down at her slippers.

Severus chuckled softly. "Yes. I have been told by other female sufferers that it is just like that." He handed her a small phial.

Echo grimaced at the taste of the Cruciatus Relief Potion. "Bleh! That tastes like an elf's dirty socks!"

Severus eyebrow rose in amusement. "Something you've tasted before?"

"Ha ha, Potions Master Snape," she glowered.

He handed her a large, flat jar. Echo opened it to find an amber coloured paste within. It had a soft scent of Aloe and Lavender. He then handed her a large box. She opened that to find it full of what appeared to be confetti of pastels and rich colours.

"The first is the Scar Reducing Paste that Harry helped me with. You massage it into your scars right before bedtime. It should fade most of them. It may only lighten the large one. If you wish, I could help apply that to the scars on your back?"

Echo nodded. "If you would, please?" She then held up the box. "This smells divine. Like the first day of spring. What is it for?"

"A Healing Flower Bath. Sprinkle about two handfuls into your bathwater and soak until they dissolve. It will help to heal the scars that cannot be seen," he spoke enigmatically. "If you need more, I can create it easily enough for you."

"Ohhh, this will be wonderful! I've read about Flower Essence Baths but I wasn't aware of anyone, other than Muggles, that practice it anymore."

"Muggles seem to think that picking flowers at certain auspicious times creates a magical, healing energy. It is quite a bit more than that. The Magic of Flowers is one of the arts of Potions that is hardly taught anymore. Only a few Potions Masters will teach it to their apprentices. It is an art my mother passed onto me," he spoke quietly. "It is an Art of Healing that is... beautiful."

Echo smiled softly. "Your voice is magical, Severus." He coloured lightly and looked away. "Oh please! Someone must have told you how lovely your voice is to hear?" He did not reply. "I've no doubt that it's one of the tools that keeps the attention of your students."

"Indeed. If only it were that simple." He made his way to the door, paused, and then spoke over his shoulder. "If you wish for help with the paste on your back, just call me. I'll be reading to Harry in the living room for about an hour."

"Thank you, Severus." She had risen from her chair and caught him by his forearm. Tugging him lightly, he bent down a little and she kissed his cheek. Echo then nudged him out of her room and closed the door.

In the small hallway, the tall wizard stood for a moment. He then smiled, rather smugly. "A lovely voice, indeed." He chuckled and went into the living room where his son waited for his bedtime story.

* * *

_**A/N: Harry's birthday is next, but our beloved Potions Master is about to get a shock. Can you guess what it might be? :-)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 24 - A Birthday Shock**_

* * *

Echo was nearly recovered from her ordeal at Oland's hands but for the odd dream or nightmare now and again. The Cruciatus Relief Potion had dealt with the aftereffects of the Unforgivable Curse and the Scar Reducing Salve had faded most of her scars. The only one that couldn't fully be faded was the most devastating one from her collarbone to her navel.

Against her olive tinted skin, it was a lighter mark that was mostly hidden by her blouses. She often wore loose blouses with modestly daring necklines. Recently she had changed those blouses so she could easily cover the scar. Severus had told her that he felt the scar did not mar her beauty in the least. Certainly not in his eyes. Echo was flattered, but even she admitted she couldn't look at the scar without feeling some anxiety. Maybe, someday, she'd be able to look at it differently.

Despite the scars, both visible and hidden, Echo's spirits were recovered and she was looking forward to meeting all of Harry's friends today.

Echo wore a long, summer dress of cool gauze cotton in a deep russet colour. It was belted at the waist, loosely, with a silver conch belt. She was braiding her hair, also loosely, to drape over her right shoulder to cover the top of the long scar. She also wore a light, lace shawl over her shoulders that matched the dress.

Once finished, she headed towards Severus' bedroom where he was helping his son to dress when she was nearly run into by a large, brown owl.

* * *

"Stand still, Harry, or this comb is going to remain in your hair all day!" snapped Severus.

Harry was standing on his dressing stool in his father's bathroom in front of the mirror. He was wearing his favorite dress robes today so he matched his father. He tried not to wriggle as the comb found another knot.

"Your hair seems to have gotten straighter," mused Snape. "The knots are all still there, though."

Harry grinned at their reflections. "Daddy, if I had your nose, I'd look like you."

"Do you think so?" He glanced in the mirror and suddenly had the sensation of someone walking over his grave. A rapid knock on his bedroom door wiped away the sensation.

"Severus! There's a letter for you!" Echo's voice called through the closed bedroom door.

"Down we go," Severus lifted Harry under the arms and put him on the floor. "Take Hector for a long walk with Echo on the beach, would you. But try and stay clean."

"Yes, daddy!"

Severus opened the door to the bedroom allowing Harry to dart out between the two adults. Echo smiled and handed him the scrolled parchment. "Special Owl Post."

"Thank you, Echo." A glance at the silver seal sent his stomach plummeting to his feet. "Echo," he said, his voice oddly strained, "Would you take Hector and Harry for a walk on the beach?"

"Of course." She was about to reach out a hand to his arm, when she felt a warning from the Old Magic. Severus was all right, but whomever had sent the letter worried him to the point he wanted to be alone with it. "Harry?" she looked around for the boy, sparing Severus a quick glance as he moved back into his bedroom.

"Here! I've got Hector." Hector barked and Harry giggled.

As Echo and Harry walked towards the living room, Severus very gently closed his bedroom door.

* * *

Severus had barely kept his composure when he saw the seal on the scroll. It took every ounce of control he had to not fall apart. The seal, a lily being dropped into a cauldron, had been created by Lily and Severus their second summer together. They wanted their own unique crest; for the day they'd be married.

_I cannot remember having such innocent dreams._

He went to his chair, and then, his hands shaking, he broke the seal and opened the letter. As he read the words, he heard Lily's voice from the past.

_Severus,_

November 1979

You've just left my bed... for that monster... and tomorrow I marry James. I ought to feel like a wretched woman, but I don't. What I regret is that there was so much I wanted to say to you, should have said, but not a word could I have given you without putting your life in danger.

I hate this.

James is a sweet, kind man and he will do his best to keep me safe and to treat me well, but I don't want him. I suppose after this evening you know I want you and even though we said little, I am still hoping I have not signed your death warrant over to that madman.

Someday, I want to be able to tell you that I love you. You'll probably consider me selfish, at first, but I think I know you enough that you would forgive my inane impulse. Eventually. In nine months I will have your child. Please don't be mad at my deception. I did this on purpose because I am so afraid that this is the only way I might ever have a part of you. Even though I am still weeping at your abrupt departure, I am happy. Very happy.

I'll keep this letter as a kind of journal, so if sometimes it doesn't make sense, I'm hoping I'll be sitting beside you to explain. If I am not, I hope you'll figure it out.

August 2nd 1980

Oh Severus! He is so beautiful! I hate what I'm about to do. I must do it, though. James must think that Harry is his. I have charmed a portrait of Harry as he truly looks into the paper. Just touch your wand to the back of this parchment and say his name. I have never seen a baby more perfect. You'd be happy knowing that he has my nose with a touch of the dignified arch of yours. He is round, and soft, but he will look as striking as his father someday.

Severus took out his wand, turned over the first page of the parchment, tapped his wand to it and said softly, "Harry."

The parchment shimmered and there was the photograph of a gurgling baby Harry. There wasn't one bit of him that looked like James. Baby Harry was sleeping, but suddenly he yawned, opened those brilliant eyes, and stretched out a tiny hand towards him.

"Oh, Lily..." For a moment, Severus banished the image, folded the letter in half, and closed his eyes.

His heart felt like soaring over the knowledge that Harry was his and Lily's and always had been, but at the same time he felt both like weeping, and shouting in anger. If he had known earlier about this, his child would never have been with the Dursleys. His child would have been with him, happy, safe. Harry's few years at Hogwarts would certainly have been much more controlled. There wouldn't have been adventures with Fluffy, or trolls, or secret chambers.

_I would have never permitted my son to participate in that damned tournament!_

"Lily, you could have told me. I would have done anything for you and Harry," he whispered.

He continued reading the letter.

_The glamour charm is one I crafted. It will keep Harry's true features obscured until close to his seventeenth birthday. I hope I can tell you about Harry before then._

_December, Christmas_

Sweet Harry has no idea how my heart is hurting. Professor Dumbledore told James and I that he is worried about you. He says you were to report to the Order three days ago, but he's heard nothing. He is frantic. I never realised that Albus felt so towards you. Outwardly, he always seems, well you know how he is. Sirius calls it his 'Lemon Drop Facade'. Minerva told me that Albus is having trouble sleeping and has even lost his temper a few times. He is not permitting the usual staff Christmas celebration and is practically holed up in his office.

I am no better, to be truthful. I've told James my tears are for those lost and injured. Do you know about Frank and Alice? Their sweet little Neville will probably never know how vital, how wonderful his parents were. I feel so selfish because I am worried that you will never know of your son, and Harry will never know of his wonderful father.

For the first time I hate that stupid glamour I forced upon your son. I would dearly love to see you within him, just to soothe my heart's worry.

Where are you? Did that evil madman discover what you are?

I swear, I could kill James and Sirius for the awful things they say about you. I know Sirius doesn't know the truth, but James does and for him to join Sirius in their childish rubbish makes me ill.

Christmas was wretched.

Please be safe, my love!

January 1981

I am crying again! You're safe! I wish I could have gone to see you, but Albus forbid it. James was oddly silent when the old Headmaster came to visit and told us of your injuries. When Dumbledore said you had returned with information that put our lives in danger, for once James did not put up resistance.

Professor Dumbledore is helping us to go into hiding. I am not afraid for myself, but for you, Harry, and yes, even James. Harry must be who I think of though. I will protect him, Severus. No matter what happens, I will make certain your son lives. This I promise you.

July 1981

Harry is one year old today and you were able to see him. I wish I could have told you that you were holding your son, my love. You were so stiff with Harry and I could see the pain in your eyes... was it betrayal? I will not condemn you for it. I know you've seen that James has changed from the teenager he once was, but I do not ever expect you to accept him. Please know, though, that he _**is**__ a good father. He works very hard to keep Harry and I safe, even though he knows I do not love him as he wishes. Yes, I think James knows how I feel about you, but he has said nothing to me. He has never treated me harshly, and he loves Harry._

October 1981

I'm frightened, Severus. Harry won't stop crying. I am ready to give everything to keep Harry alive, but still it scares me.

I don't regret lying to you about the Contraceptive Spell, Severus. Next to loving you, Harry is the brightest star in my life. He will probably be a young man when you finally know your son, but treasure him, please. Tell him that I never hated you for what you did for the Order. Only you had the courage to do what no one else could. My heart is yours forever, Severus.

Please forgive me.

Lily

Severus lost all sense of time as he bent over the letter and dropped his head into his hands. His silent tears were for Lily's secret, that she'd been alone in it and never felt safe enough to tell him the truth, and his tears were for the life his child had under Petunia Dursley's harsh hand.

It seemed like hours had passed when he felt a small hand brushing gently at the tears on his cheeks.

"Daddy?" Harry's voice was worried and afraid. He'd never seen his father cry before. He was too strong for little kid tears.

Severus swept his child-- his son with Lily!-- into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Da-ad! You're squeezing... too... tight! Awk!"

Severus abruptly let go, but then cupped Harry's face between his hands, gently. He studied the child's face, and then shook his head.

"How could I have not seen? This is why you don't need glasses anymore. This is why you don't have that unruly mop of hair." He ran a slim finger down Harry's nearly straight nose, but for a slight bump that only complemented his more angular features.

"Did the letter make you cry, daddy?" asked his son carefully.

Severus took a deep breath, noting the slight hitch as he did so. "The letter was sent by your mother only a few days before she was killed. I promise to explain to you what she wrote, but this isn't the time since you have guests arriving soon."

"Okay," smiled Harry. The child did want to know what his mother had written, only because it was something from his mother. It had made his father sad, though, so his first concern was that his daddy be all right. "You're fine, aren't you?"

"I am indeed. Now, why don't you go out in the front yard and ask grandpa if he'll come meet me in the living room?"

Harry slipped out of his father's loose grasp, and ran out into the front yard. Severus followed slowly until he was in the living room. For a moment he watched his son-- _my son!_-- through the picture window and was startled when Echo spoke.

"It wasn't bad news, was it?" she asked.

For a moment Severus frowned at the bald intrusion into his business. Seeing his expression, Echo was about to apologise, when the wizard shook his head.

"It was not bad news. Unexpected, yes, but not bad. I need to speak to Albus first, though, before I say anything more."

"I understand, Severus." This time she did reach out for him and he met her halfway, taking her hand in his.

"Is everything all right, my boy?" asked Albus as he entered the cottage.

"I'll be outside," said Echo slipping past the elder wizard and through the door.

Severus held the three page letter towards Albus. "It's from Lily." That was all he said as he watched the wizard seat himself and begin to read. After several minutes, Dumbledore raised his head, lay the letter upon his lap, took off his spectacles and cleaned them.

"I did not know you and Lily had repaired your friendship after your fifth year," he remarked.

"It was too dangerous for anyone to know. Even though you hadn't asked me to spy, yet, there were those associates I had that would have harmed Lily without hesitation in order to gain favor in Voldemort's eyes."

Dumbledore handed the letter back and Severus rolled it up. "She gave you a truly wonderful gift."

"She did, but how do I explain this to Harry. I think he might be too young to understand."

"Perhaps, but for as young as he is, he does have a capacity for understanding that most children his age do not. I suspect, unfortunately, part of that may have come from his less than ideal circumstances with the Dursleys."

"He was abused, Albus," sighed Severus. "Please do not cover it in genteel euphemisms."

"Forgive me, Severus. I must plead the habit of a diplomat that governs my words. We never say what we mean without couching it in half of a thesaurus. You have another concern. What is it?"

"The Second Chance Potion ended Lily's glamour a year before it should have naturally worn off. My concern is that if the potion ended the glamour, is it possible... I'm not saying this well. The potion, my analysis showed a very nearly perfect potion... I... dammit!"

"Glamour magic is tricky even for the most skilled and Lily was rather skilled at the Deceptive Arts." Severus scowled at the implication. "You know I didn't mean it that way. The Deceptive Arts are another form of magic and it is no doubt this discipline was employed by Lily to change her son to take on James Potter's outward appearance." Dumbledore tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Genetically speaking, Lily was a bit too perfect there. Harry was a carbon copy of James."

"Except for his eyes," observed Severus.

"Quite so. If I may, my boy, you're concerned that the magic of the glamour may have interfered in other ways concerning the efficacy of the potion?"

"Possibly. I mean, yes. That is my concern."

Albus handed the letter back to Severus. "You made a thorough analysis of Harry's potion, Severus. You told me yourself that it was undeniably perfect. I do believe you are needlessly concerned."

Severus turned away from Dumbledore's eyes. They were twinkling benignly, but his gaze was searching for a deeper truth the younger wizard would not give voice to. It was something that had been plaguing the young man's mind ever since he chose to take care of the de-aged, little boy.

Albus nodded. "Ah, I see now, Severus. You're afraid Harry may remember the way you treated him. Perhaps in his nightmares."

"It's bloody selfish of me to think of that, Albus!" he hissed. "My concern should always be for my son, but all I can think about is that Harry will remember what a bastard I was to him!"

The old wizard placed his hand firmly on the younger wizard's shoulder, "Severus, my child, it is not a concern you should dismiss. Not because I think those memories still exist, but because you love Harry deeply, now, and if he were to remember what he once felt for you..."

"He hated me. He was afraid of me," he spoke in dead voice.

"Legilimens."

"Severus turned sharply, "What? Are you suggesting I root about in Harry's memories, Albus?! It could hurt him!"

"You are far too skilled a Legilimens to hurt your own son, Severus. I know you would be very careful."

"Albus, I could waken memories that are best left dormant. How can you suggest I do such a thing to assuage my own insecurity?"

Albus smiled and those blue eyes of his twinkled knowingly. "You are forgetting one of the most basic tenets of Magical Principles. When one magic neutralises another..." the wizard who had once been a teacher prompted.

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "When one magic neutralises another, the magic neutralised has no effect upon the dominant magic."

"The Second Chance Potion neutralised Lily's magic. Had we known that a six year old Harry would have looked like a miniature of James Potter you would know the glamour was still effective and perhaps there would be need to worry. As it was, Harry looked the way he should have always looked. You have told me yourself that you've seen more of Lily in the child. And, have I not remarked to you that Harry has quite adopted some of your mannerisms?"

Severus frowned. "Mannerisms aren't genetic, Albus."

"Ah, but the mannerisms have caused others to wonder at the growing likeness between the two of you." Albus patted Severus' arm. "There are so many other things to worry about with a growing boy, Severus, that I think you ought to stop concerning yourself with the past."

"The past isn't going to stay dead, Albus," Severus sneered mildly. "Someday he'll hear stories from his friends. There's no telling when one of them will slip. They won't be able to help it and Obliviating them would mean sending them right back to their first year mentally since they'd also lose most of what they learned at Hogwarts!"

Albus crossed his arms over his chest and his foot tapped the floor in warning. That was a posture Severus hadn't seen in a very long time! Not since that day in his second year, when he'd stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas and he'd pranked Hagrid by turning Fang, a puppy at the time, invisible. The distraught wizard had become hysterical over his worry for the puppy.

_I couldn't be in trouble, could I? For Merlin's sake, I'm a grown man!_

Severus tried to glower at Albus, but with that posture, the foot tapping, and stern twinkle-- Yes, those twinkles weren't always cheerful!-- he failed.

"Fine! What?" he snapped instead, suddenly feeling a loss of about twenty odd years.

"Stop trying to be so in control of everything, Severus! You cannot keep Harry completely isolated from his past. Tales will be told and you will deal with it. That includes any friend of his remarking upon how the Potions Master used to be 'such an evil git to the Boy-Who-Lived'."

_Ouch! That hurt worse than a smack!_ Severus' shoulders slumped, feeling far too young and disliking the fact that Albus was right.

"You are Harry's father and he loves you dearly. He is not going to stop loving you if he learns that once you and he were hardly the best of friends." Albus uncrossed his arms, smiled, and tapped the letter now being rather crushed in the Potions Master's hands. "As for this tell him the truth you've learned."

"So you think he's old enough to understand?" Severus asked warily-- some might even say timidly but they might get their eyes hexed permanently crossed.

"He's always been a very bright and perceptive child." Albus nodded. "I think he'll understand. Now, if I'm not mistaken, it appears as though the first of Harry's guests have arrived."

Both Albus and Severus looked out the window to the front yard to see Draco and Hermione. At that moment, several loud pops announced the arrival of Molly and Arthur Weasley, the twins-- Severus rolled his eyes quickly--, Ginny and Ron.

With Albus leading the way, the two wizards left the cottage for the front yard and made their greetings. Molly had already squashed Harry in a bosomy hug and he was now seated beside her as he rattled on about his lessons with Echo. Echo had been separated from the crowd by Arthur. Severus noted for the first time that Arthur Weasley's new position as Minister of Magic was good fortune that reflected upon himself, his wife, and children.

For so long the Weasleys had lived a galleon to galleon existence. Despite having to scrape the couch cushions for every knut, Arthur and Molly had raised seven healthy and happy children. Now, as the new Minister, Arthur was been able to provide those things for his wife and children he'd always wanted to. Though not fancy, their clothing was new and fit well. Molly, who often wore dresses she made and her hand knit shawls to keep her warm, was wearing soft peach and blue robes that made her blue eyes sparkle and showed off her red curls. Severus mused to himself that it was no wonder Arthur had fathered seven children with such a lovely woman as Molly.

"Go on!" Hermione hissed as she nudged Draco in the ribs.

"Is something the matter, Miss Granger?" asked Snape. He remembered that Hermione and Draco were now a couple and Draco had been spending a Muggle summer with her parents, visiting relatives in America. He wondered how the boy had fared so far without using magic to do everything.

"Draco has..." she began.

"I have something for you!" he blurted, casting a sharp glare at his girlfriend.

"I'm rather certain that it's Harry that is the birthday boy, today," Severus teased lightly.

Draco gulped and pulled at his shirt collar. "Oh, well, yes. I do have a gift for Harry, but I brought you something as well. Uhm, could I give it to you now?" Severus merely nodded and watched as the boy took out a small object. Severus enlarged it with the Engorgio Spell.

It was a box made from cherry wood. It had an ornate lock of silver, and equally ornate hinges. The lid of the box had a carved design of the House crest of Slytherin and a very well done profile of Harry. He quite liked the box and thanked Draco perfunctorily and was somewhat puzzled at the boy's sudden look of disappointment.

"Draco made it, Professor," Hermione declared with obvious pride. "No magic. All by hand, including the carving."

Draco's pale cheeks coloured profusely at Hermione's declaration and the stunned look on his Head of House's face.

"No magic at all?" asked Severus, rather dumbfounded.

"The way Muggles do woodwork, sir," Draco spoke modestly. "I cut the pieces, sanded them, made those joins, did the carving, and stained it. Made a bit of a mess of my work table, though, with the stain." Draco frowned and Hermione giggled at the memory of Draco as he'd spilt the stain right into his lap.

Severus took a second, more appraising look at the box, and then inside it. To his delight, there were photographs, Muggle type photos, someone had taken of him and Harry at various times while they'd been at Hogwarts. Sitting down on a bench, he laid the box across his lap, and began going through the photographs.

There were several that had been taken of Severus and Harry at the staff table. One where he was scolding a recalcitrant child, another where he was listening attentively to Harry's morning babble. A perfect one had been caught of Harry watching all the mail owls delivering mail, his arms stretching up towards them. The child's frozen expression of wonder was perfect.

"Who took these?" he asked as he came across several that had been of a walk he and Harry had taken right before Christmas in the snow around the frozen lake. The one that made his voice catch in his throat, was a photograph that had been a profile. Harry's hands had gotten cold and Severus had knelt down in the snow, taken off his son's gloves, and was warming Harry's hands by cupping his own around his son's and blowing a magicked spell of warmth onto them.

"Hermione gave us, I mean me, Harry, Ron, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid all these little Muggle cameras," explained Draco. "We just took photos wherever we could and then I made the box for any other things you might like to keep." He suddenly leaned towards Hermione and whispered. "What did you call it?" She spoke the answer very quietly in his ear and he smiled. "It's a Keepsake Box, sir."

"Thank you very much. Both of you," Severus said with complete sincerity.

"Dad! Can we go play Quidditch on the beach?" Harry's head popped up in between Hermione and Draco.

Severus hesitated for just a moment and was interrupted by Lupin saying, "I'll keep an eye on everyone, Severus."

The Potions Master wondered when the werewolf had arrived. He hadn't heard his Apparation pop. For a moment he stared at Lupin, then nodded curtly and looked down at his son. "Let everyone know, you have an hour. Lunch will have arrived by then and then we'll have cake."

"Cake! Cake! Yay!" Draco was suddenly yanked by the seven year old birthday boy. "C'mon Draco! You're on my team!"

Draco quickly waved goodbye, allowing the child to continue to drag him through the house and out the back.

Down on the beach, Fred and George divided everyone up into two teams and then Fred produced the Snitch, a Quaffle, and the Bludgers. The teams rose up into the air, keeping their game low to the ground since Harry couldn't fly his broom higher than two feet.

"He's still a natural," Remus marveled, thinking he was only speaking to the large dog, Hector.

Hector had walked alongside Lupin, but Hermione, who had followed, heard his remark. "I always felt Harry loved flying more than Quidditch."

Remus was slightly startled, but he managed not to show it. "Does Harry seem different to you, Hermione?"

She frowned, not quite understanding what the wistful question meant. "He's seven years old, Professor. I'd expect Harry to be different."

"I mean, is he very different from the Harry you knew?"

"The Harry Potter I knew doesn't exist anymore, Professor." Her tone held a hint of warning in it. "But he's not dead, sir. He's alive and happy and he's going to be able to grow up the way his mum wanted."

"I didn't..."

Hermione interrupted, "He's still my friend, Professor. That hasn't changed." She watched Lupin for several minutes as he watched Harry flying. His expression was bittersweet. "I know you feel like you lost him just the same way you lost Tonks and Sirius. Ron felt the same way. He was hurt and angry, which is justifiable. The Harry we knew is gone. We can't blame _him_, though." She pointed towards the flying child. "He's just a seven year old boy who wants to play, to be with his father, to have dreams he can look forward to fulfilling."

"But Harry had that. The dreams, I mean," insisted Remus.

Hermione shook her head vehemently. "You're wrong, Professor. Harry didn't dare hope for a future. There was no place safe for him to go. If his relatives weren't mistreating him, then he was virtually hiding at school from Death Eaters and shades of Voldemort. Everytime he visited the Burrow, he worried that his mere presence alone would bring Death Eaters swarming across the field."

"He still had a future, though," he persisted, his tone getting sharp.

"Harry didn't think so," her voice was quiet, but like steel. "There were a lot of things Harry didn't tell you and Sirius. He didn't believe he was going to ever survive confronting Voldemort. He was certain of it. Harry just didn't have nightmares of Voldemort or his mother's death. He had nightmares of all of us being killed or tortured. The stress was often so bad for him, that he'd spend most of the night crying in either my arms or Ron's. I wish Harry hadn't de-aged himself, but I understand why he did. He was hurting and he did the only thing that made sense."

Remus had been looking away from the game, his stunned attention on Hermione. He could not say anything immediately, but after several minutes, he said softly, shame and regret tingeing his voice. "I never knew. Why couldn't he say any...?"

Hermione touched his arm, and spoke firmly, "Harry didn't trust adults, Professor. There were too many that hurt him. He wanted to trust his teachers, especially Professor Dumbledore, but Harry was sure that the only reason any adult really tolerated him was because he was 'the Chosen One'."

He sighed heavily. What right had he had to claim any sort of relationship with Harry? Yet he wanted to be there for Harry, he just wasn't sure how to go about it.

_Or am I being an idiot and am already there for the child?_ He thought to himself. He had spent an hour alone with the little boy, just reading to him when Severus had gone in search of Echo. Harry had no hesitation in sitting upon his lap, leaning against his chest as Remus read to him. Such easy trust. The same trust the teenaged Harry had for Remus the moment they met.

He recalled those days fondly as Harry, hungry for any knowledge of his parents, had listened attentively to his stories. He remembered the few times the boy had asked about his mother, there had been little he could tell Harry about Lily.

Lily Evans had spent her first five years at Hogwarts hanging around with Severus. She'd always been very blunt about the fact she didn't care for James or Sirius. Peter had always creeped her out and Remus was ignored simply due to his associations with the Marauders. After Lily and Severus had their fallout, James had continued to try and pursue Lily, but she continued to rebuff him. It had been a complete surprise, to him at least, when James had announced in the summer of 1979 that he and Lily were getting married. By then, he only had time to attend the wedding before he was deep into a mission amongst the werewolves.

Remus Lupin had never admitted it to Harry, but he had known very little about Lily.

Remus wasn't aware that there was a break in the Quidditch games as the kids had gotten hot and decided to cool off in the surf. Hermione had left his side without him realising it.

"Mr. Lupin? You're not sad, are you?"

He looked down and smiled into the face of little Harry. He shook his head. "Not really. I was just thinking about some old friends who are no longer with me."

"Did they go away or something?" Harry asked gently.

"Or something," Remus sighed. "A very bad wizard killed them."

Harry nodded knowingly and patted Lupin's knee. "A bad wizard killed my mum and dad, too." He then smiled brightly. "You've got other friends like the Weasleys, and grandpa Albus and Aunt Minnie and even my dad, which means I'm you're friend, too."

Remus chuckled softly at the unerring, and simple logic, of a child. "You're quite right, Harry."

"Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Would you go and tell the big kids that they gotta be careful of the undertoads? They thought I was joking, but daddy told me that undertoads are really dangerous sucking tide monsters that like to drown kids."

Remus couldn't help laughing at the 'tide monsters' that were the undertow of the waves. Harry scowled at him, but Remus patted his shoulder. "I'm not laughing at you, Harry. I realise they're dangerous from what you tell me, but undertoads did sound a bit funny. I'll have to ask your father more about them."

Harry grinned and took Lupin's hand as they made their way down to the surf and the kids laughing, screeching, and leaping about in the cold water.

* * *

It was nearly three in the afternoon when Harry was finally allowed to open his birthday presents. He thought he was just going to get his favorite lunch-- pepperoni pizza-- and all his friends. He had no idea there were presents, too!

With everyone gathered in the front yard under the shade of the old olive tree, he began to tear gleefully into his presents.

From the Weasley twins he received a big box of noisemakers and things that created sparkles, confetti, or other shiny explosions. Severus had a very pointed glare for the twin twits. At least none of the items would change Harry in any way, or emitted noxious fumes.

Molly Weasley had knitted Harry a jumper with Hector's profile on it and a pair of mittens for winter that had snakes around the cuffs.

Arthur Weasley gave Harry a fantastic piece of faceted crystal that made rainbows when the sun shone through it. The little boy found it absolutely dazzling and had to stop opening gifts so that he and Arthur could hang it from the tree where it would spin and cast little sparkling rainbows all over everyone.

Draco had made a similar Keepsake Box for Harry that had a magnificent dragon carved on the lid and was gilded with green and gold paint. The box had been halfway filled with all sorts of little sparkly, shiny, and colourful things like pebbles, quartz, interesting buttons, an Opaleye Dragon scale, and more. Harry began calling it his 'pirate treasure' box.

Hermione gave Harry three books that she told him little wizards ought to enjoy just as much as Muggle children did. They were _Peter Pan_, _The Wind in the Willows_, and _D'Aulaire's Book of Greek Myths_.

Ron gave him a set Chudley Cannon Quidditch players that could actually fly. Harry was so delighted by this gift that he gave the tall redheaded boy a very tight hug. Ron blushed as bright as his hair and ignored the good natured slaps to his back and teasing sniggers from his brothers.

Albus and Minerva gave Harry a set of wizarding markers that wouldn't dry out and were easy to Scourgify if they wound up on surfaces they shouldn't. Severus silently thanked them for the latter. He'd had to work a few marker, paint, and even crayon 'accidents' out of the furniture in their quarters back at Hogwarts. The free house elf Dobby had taught him a house elf spell that made things much easier to clean, but it was best when he didn't have to clean such messes at all.

Echo gave Harry a sketchbook and a drawing quill that would shrink to pocket size by saying a secret word.

From Remus Harry was given a book bag that had an embroidered gryphon on it and came with a built in Featherlight Charm.

Ginny gave him a journal, but when she quipped that it 'doesn't write back' the puzzled expression from the little boy reminded her that Harry, now de-aged, had no memory of having saved her from a basilisk in his second year. Ginny's teasing mirth deflated abruptly and she leaned, downhearted, against her mother.

Echo leaned surreptitiously towards Severus. "Harry doesn't seem to have noticed, yet," she said very softly, "but there doesn't appear to be a gift from you. You didn't forget, did you?"

"Not at all," he said with a slight smirk. "I shall give it to him later."

* * *

Ginny Weasley had lost interest in the laughter and stories and silliness that was going on behind her. She'd retreated to a niche in the roots of the olive tree and had been joined in her shady sanctuary by Harry's large familiar, Hector. As she ran a hand over his large head, he snoozed gently beside the young girl.

_He doesn't remember anything_, her mind had been repeating for the last several minutes.

_We weren't really friends, so what does it matter? Ron and Hermione were friends of his. Even the twins were. I just tagged along._

"Hi! You okay?"

Ginny lifted her head to see Harry peering at her from around the trunk. He was smiling brightly, but there was concern in his eyes.

"Harry? You don't remember anything about the Chamber of Secrets? Or Tom Riddle?" she asked bluntly.

Harry frowned. He then shook his head. "Is that from the memories I lost?"

"Oh no!" her eyes widened. "I wasn't supposed to say anything! Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot."

He patted Ginny's shoulder. "That's okay. Would you tell me about this Chamber of Secrets? It sounds really neat."

"Well, I don't know everything. I do know, you saved my life."

"Really?" Harry moved to sit in front of Ginny, all prepared to hear a great story. "How did I do that?"

"You found the Chamber of Secrets and fought a huge basilisk that had been hidden down there by Salazar Slytherin. You killed it with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"That's wicked! How old was I?"

"Thirteen? I think. I'm not certain. You were so brave, Harry. My mum sent you a chocolate cake for saving me and then wouldn't stop hugging you when she and dad came to visit me at the Hogwarts Infirmary." Ginny's eyes shone with the old hero worship she'd had of Harry after that day.

"Who was Tom Riddle? Was he in the Chamber, too?"

"Oh no... well, he was later, sort of. I mean, first he was in my diary. It was his first. He'd enchanted it so it held a memory of him when he went to Hogwarts. When I wrote in the diary, he wrote back."

"That's scary," whispered Harry with awe.

Ginny shrugged. "It wasn't, at first. After awhile, though, I began having terrible dreams and once I woke up covered with blood and feathers. Tom Riddle was possessing me."

"How did you get away, Ginny?" he asked, leaning closer.

"I tried to, by throwing the diary away in Myrtle's bathroom. Do you know her?"

Harry nodded. "I met her once. She whines alot. I like Sir Nicholas and after I finally got over the Bloody Baron's scary looks, he's not too bad."

"I like Sir Nicholas, too. He has a lot of interesting stories."

"So, after you threw away the diary, what happened?"

"I was feeling better, but one night I woke up with it back in my hands. I think I blacked out. I didn't know what was going on until I came to and saw you kill the basilisk. I thought you were going to die, though, because the basilisk... it broke a tooth off in your arm." Harry's jaw dropped. "Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes saved you, though. He cried tears into the wound. Tom, though, was sure he'd still won, cause I was getting weaker. You took the tooth of the basilisk and stabbed the diary. It was really ghastly, Harry. The diary bled and Tom's screams were horrible!"

"Wicked! I'm glad I could save you, Ginny," he smiled, a little shyly all of a sudden.

"Me too, Harry." She blushed. "Do you miss your memories?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "I wonder about them, but dad thinks I de-aged myself because a lot of the memories hurt a lot."

Ginny bit her lip, knowing there was at least one memory that had probably hurt Harry a lot, the death of his godfather. "I shouldn't have told you about this. Your dad might get mad at me."

"I'll try not to say anything. Although, I can't think this was a bad memory, really. It sounds like the best kind of fairy tale. It even had a princess in it!" They both blushed and Harry jumped to his feet. "Thanks for the journal, Ginny." He threw his arms around her neck, hugged her tightly, and then ran off.

Ginny smiled, feeling much better than she had a few minutes ago.

* * *

Severus really was not at all fond of parties and after turning the rest of the proceedings over to Albus and Minerva, he had retreated to the living room to slightly less noise. Albus had suggested that he go lie down, and as much as he wished he could, Severus wanted to be nearby if his son needed him.

He had taken a mild Migraine Potion to relieve the headache that was beginning at the base of his skull, but it wasn't working fast enough.

In his hand was the three page letter from Lily. For awhile he'd studied the embedded photograph of Harry but then he'd banished it, folded the letter once, and closed his eyes. He only meant to rest his eyes, but the past insinuated itself like a ghostly mist over his consciousness, and he was unable to resist.

He was back in the past, that night when he and Lily had made love. With her red hair spilled over his arm and the pillow, she had fallen lightly asleep, cocooned in his arms. He ran his fingers over her cheek and throat and she stirred.

"You won't be able to stay," she spoke softly, wistfully. He could hear the unvoiced plea in her words, but he would say nothing to that.

He pulled away. He hated doing so, but she was to marry into the safe embrace of James Potter while he had to face the Dark Lord. As he slipped from her bed, his words cut deeply.

"I have no choice, Lily." That was the wrong thing to say.

He expected her anger. Lily was a passionate woman, no matter what emotion she was feeling. Luckily for him, her anger was directed, not at him, but at the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord. He turned away as he dressed because he could not bear the tears that came next.

It was that moment when, in the dream, he split: his Past Self and Present Self.

As his Present Self watched this horrid scene, he knelt before the weeping Lily. He knew that his Past Self would choose this one time to transfigure his robes into the vile robes of a Death Eater in front of Lily. It was cruel, and he recalled that he had done it in order to break things swiftly between himself and Lily. Seeing the silver mask upon his Past Self's face angered him. Dream or no, he took out his wand and pointed it at his Past Self.

"Severus. No." A hand touched his forearm with just enough pressure to encourage him to stay his hand and to keep from casting the spell... the Unforgivable.

The voice had come from behind him and as he turned, he saw Lily. This was Lily the very last time he'd seen her. As the scene of Lily's bedroom faded away, their old park sprouted up around them.

"I was so certain you weren't going to come that day... to our park."

"I almost didn't," he replied. "I had a suspicion you wanted to show me Harry and the last thing I wanted was to see Potter's son."

A couple, both in Muggle clothing met at the swing set several yards in front of them. There was Lily with baby Harry in his arms and there was Severus, his Past Self, a scowl so deep on his face, he looked like the old man he sometimes felt he was.

"Our son," the Lily beside him said firmly.

"I didn't know that," he replied stonily, a bitter tinge to his voice.

"No, I hadn't told you. Even though the reason I wanted you to meet me there was so I could tell you. But look, Severus. Watch as you took Harry from me." Lily leaned closer and he hoped to smell her perfume, but there was nothing, nothing but a faint chill in the air. "Watch," she repeated.

He did so. Severus could clearly recall his thoughts then as Lily had thrust the small bundle into his arms. Then, he was certain he had only seen in that small face, the son of James Potter. His thoughts had been the bitterest of fruit, almost poison. Yet, watching himself now, he saw the careful way he had held the little, squirming baby. Holding him protectively close, securely, so he wouldn't drop. He had not known that he was carefully counting the baby's toes and fingers as he looked into the brilliant green of Harry's eyes. Any stranger who saw him then, holding that baby, would have known what he himself did not. They would have known he was the father of that child and not James Potter.

"But, I didn't know," he tried to convince himself.

"Severus." He turned away from the painful scene of the couple and turned to face Lily. "I must go, and very soon. There is one last thing I must do."

"Wait," he said stepping back a step. The chill she emanated was almost painful. "Harry... the glamour is gone, but your protection of him is too. The de-aging potion..."

Lily laughed lightly and then shook her head. "Oh, Severus, you are an incredibly brilliant man, but sometimes so narrow-minded. Harry didn't survive the Killing Curse from some complicated enchantment. Magic isn't just about 'silly wand waving'."

"Then...?"

"It is Blood Magic much older than the magic practised today. It is the magic that binds mother to child, father to child. It is a magic that grows as the one who is protected learns to care for and love others. There is nothing that can dispel or reverse it."

"Nothing?" he asked softly.

"Severus, the first moment that Harry expressed doubt about you, Albus assured him that he trusted you, above all others. There were many times when Harry questioned Albus, but that one, simple declaration never left his thoughts. When his soul was hurting so much, he didn't write his notes in his journal to anyone else but you. He knew he could entrust to you what he'd done."

"I still don't know why he did that," murmured Severus as he turned back to see that the scene had changed to that of his Potions classroom.

In the classroom, 12 year old Harry had all his concentration on the Babel Potion he was working on. Every once in awhile he glanced around at Draco and the other Slytherins. He did this before he put any ingredient into the cauldron, or stirred it. His Past Self had walked by Harry's desk a few times. One time he paused and with a motion that looked only like he was flexing the fingers of his hand, he cast a Warming Charm on the boy. Potter was thin and he often shivered in the dungeon classroom, despite his wool robe.

"Did he know?" he asked in wonder.

Lily smiled. "He suspected. He knew for certain a few months later when he stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. He'd fallen asleep in the library. When he woke, he found the cup of hot chocolate sitting by his books and the soft shawl that you used to put over my shoulders on his."

Severus nodded. "He was working on his Potions essay. I couldn't help myself and read what he'd written so far. If I hadn't marked a passage he'd gotten wrong, he would never have known it was me."

Lily laughed. "You cared, Severus. From that moment on, your growing love has become part of the Blood Magic." She stepped in front of him. "It's time for me to take away the last stain upon your soul, Severus. Show it to me."

He gripped his left forearm with his right hand and backed away from Lily. "No. I don't want you to see it, Lily. I never wanted you to see it."

Her hand touched the back of his right hand and he shivered from the chill of her touch. "Show it to me now."

Angrily he tore at the buttons on the sleeve of his frock coat and then he ripped at the sleeve of the white shirt. "There! Even though I took this Mark knowing I would betray those that called me friend and I would help in killing Tom Riddle, I knew the evil that came with it! It's not just burned into my arm, Lily! It eats into my heart and is buried deep within my soul! It wasn't until the night I went to that meeting, a naive fool who desperately wanted to be a hero... and I was so very wrong... that's why I walked away, Lily. There was no future for me, not as long as his curse was buried in me. And still the blasted thing festers like an endless infection. The nightmares it gives me..."

Severus had sunk to his knees as his legs had begun to feel like rubber. Lily now knelt down before him. "Harry takes the pain and the nightmares away, doesn't he?"

He looked up into Lily's beautiful eyes and he nodded. "When he smiles or laughs, I can forget. When I read him his favorite stories at night and know that his sleep is free from nightmares, I am not plagued with nightmares, either."

For a moment, Lily's hands wavered over the insidious Dark Mark of Voldemort. "The scar is deep, Severus. It will..."

"Please, Lily, take it."

Her hands covered the Dark Mark and he screamed!

* * *

_**A/N: Lily taking the Dark Mark was inspired by a suggestion made by angelinvestigationsfan.**_

_**As for the birthday shock... were you surprised?**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 25 - The Old Magic**_

_A/N: Fairly long chapter here for everyone. It's going to be a few days before the next chapter is up since I need to do some proofing and decide on a few things. There are about three weeks left in Sev's and Harry's summer, so, if there's something you wish to see, leave a review._

* * *

"DADDY! Wake up! Wake up!"

Molly held onto Harry while Albus drew Severus from the dream. Finally awake, the Potions Master took in great gulps of air. The younger wizard grasped Albus' forearms tightly, trying to anchor himself to reality.

"It's gone!" he gasped hoarsely.

Albus drew carefully away and tipped the younger man's chin up so he could look into his eyes. "What is gone, my boy?"

"That's gone!" exclaimed Fred. He pointed at the tattered ruin of Severus' coat and shirt sleeves.

"Merciful Cybele!" gasped Molly. "How did that happen?"

"Severus, the Dark Mark's gone!" gasped Lupin.

Severus was staring down at his forearm. There was nothing but his smooth skin with a light dusting of black hair. He ran his other hand over the clean skin. "Albus, it's completely gone." He touched his hand briefly to his heart. "Completely."

Albus smiled, his eyes on twinkle overtime. He knew what Severus meant. Just as Lily had taken the mark of evil from her son's forehead and soul, she had done the same for Severus.

Harry pulled away from Molly and gripped his father's hand. "Are you okay, daddy?"

Severus picked up his son and hugged him. "I'm perfectly all right, my son. A great weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"Gred," George intoned sotto voce, "he's smiling."

"Back away slowly, Forge. We don't want to be caught..."

"...in any combustible fallout," finished George.

"You two!" With Harry anchored to his hip by one arm, Severus snapped suddenly and pointed a long finger at the twins. They were both so startled they fell backwards into Draco and Hermione. With a stern scowl, he snarled, "Fireworks."

"P-P-Professor?" squeaked Fred.

"Fireworks," he said in his silkiest, most menacing classroom voice. "You do have them, don't you?" He put down his son and was now looming over the fallen twins.

"Y-y-yes, sir," stuttered George. "We take it..."

"... you want some?" finished Fred.

Severus' was done looming and his posture was more relaxed. "Not some. A lot. My son's birthday is going to go out with a bang. 50 galleons if you can get everything ready by nightfall at 8 o'clock."

The twins finally scrambled to their feet. Grins were turning their cheeks rosy red. "If we can use..." began Fred.

"...your Floo, Professor," finished George.

"We'll be back..." said Fred.

"...in a jiffy!"

"Feel free!" Severus turned and took Harry's hand in his. "Harry, my boy, we need more cake."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Severus sat on the beach near Molly and Arthur as he watched his son in quiet contentment. Harry crowed, shouted, danced about, and clapped his hands as the fireworks coloured the sky over the ocean and filled the air with whistles and explosions. He was no longer scaring Harry's guests with his unexpected smile of joy-- he had considered Obliviating everyone, but Minerva talked (scolded) him out of it. He was feeling very peaceful, though.

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

Severus stretched a hand up towards Echo and tugged her down to sit beside him. He surprised himself with the ease in which he draped his arm across her lower back, his hand resting easily upon her waist. Echo leaned into his side.

"Only a sickle, you say," he smirked.

"I think I might have some pocket lint to sweeten the deal."

He chuckled very softly and she felt the gentle thrum of it. "I'll decline the pocket lint, thank you."

Echo held up a silver sickle that glinted red, blue, and gold in the fireworks light. "One sickle, one thought then."

Severus took the sickle. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he closed it as a wicked gleam touched his eyes. He handed the sickle back to Echo and she frowned at him with a puzzled smile. "You'll have to guess," he smirked.

"Ah, so that's how it is then. I'm guessing..." dropping the coin, Echo took his face in her hands and kissed him briefly. "If that wasn't what you were thinking..."

Whatever else she was planning on saying, Severus stopped her by slipping his hand beneath her hair, cupping the base of her skull, and kissing her soundly.

No one saw the witch and wizard (or if they did, they pretended they didn't), since it was dark, except for the beautiful fireworks, but one little boy turned at just the right moment and saw his father kissing Echo... a lot! Harry smiled happily and began skipping across the sand.

It looked to him like his father was getting him a mother, which meant he'd be a big brother very soon.

* * *

Severus woke his son at the Merlin-absurd hour of seven in the morning the next day. Harry tried to burrow deeper under his covers, but his father wouldn't let him. When the boy tried to bury himself a third time, Severus smacked his backside sharply.

"OW!" Harry threw off the covers and glared darkly.

"That didn't hurt at all. You had at least twenty layers of blankets between my hand and your posterior."

"Doesn't matter," he pouted. "It hurts on... on princibull."

"Principle." Severus nudged his son aside and held out a package to his son wrapped in silver paper with a purple ribbon around it.

"Another present?" Harry asked taking the gift.

"Another? What do you mean?" inquired Severus, genuinely puzzled.

"The fireworks. I thought that was my birthday present from you."

Severus eyebrow raised slightly. "In a way, I suppose it was. However, that was a bit of a last minute inspiration. This is what I meant to give you. I hope you like it."

Harry quickly opened his gift and found that his father had given him a large, soft cover journal. Upon the front of it, in gilt letters, was written: Potions Journal of Harry Snape. The soft covers were firm, but smooth feeling leather. Inside, the thin, parchment pages were set up to record brewing projects and to take notes.

"This is just like yours, daddy," whispered Harry as his fingers trailed lightly over the fine paper.

"It is. It's all set up for you to take notes since you're always scribbling on pieces of paper and losing them. It's charmed so you can password protect it and it is also resistant to most caustic substances, fire, and water."

"Is it okay if you know the password?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers over the beautiful pages.

"If that is what you wish. It has one more secret." Harry's eyes widened. As he was so fond of telling his father, he loved secrets. "Run your index finger down the spine until you reach the bottom. Then, tap it twice."

Harry did so, carefully, and let out a little whoop of surprise as a quill pen with a silver nib fell into his hand. "Wicked!"

"That's a Never-Ink Quill so don't lose it," cautioned Severus.

"I won't. Thanks, daddy!"

Severus then held out the letter from Lily. Harry immediately put down the journal and stared at the letter. "You said that was from my mum. Can I read it?" he asked.

"Some of the letter is highly personal, so no, you cannot. I will save it until you're much older. Then I'll let you read it." Severus took a deep breath.

"Oh... all right, I guess. But, are you going to tell me what it says?"

"I will, but I need to tell you more about your mother and I and our friendship." Severus shifted slightly, then began by telling Harry how he met Lily Evans as she was running away from her older sister, Petunia.

"Lily was smaller than Petunia and really didn't fight back well. A burst of accidental magic threw Petunia away from Lily. As I'm sure you can imagine, Petunia wasn't very happy about that."

"Aunt Petunia was really mad, wasn't she?"

"Very. Petunia was just about to lay into her little sister with her fists and feet when I came along."

"Did you smash bad old Petunia?" asked Harry hopefully.

Severus frowned, but then he shrugged, "Well, just a little bit. I tackled her. Petunia was taller than me, but she was also a skinny thing and I was fast. Wisely, she ran away."

Harry giggled and then settled in as his father continued his story about how he told Lily she was a witch and very special.

"We quickly became more than friends. We loved each other from the moment we first set eyes upon each other. When we were ten years old, we decided that one day, when we were older, we would marry each other and have... hm... I think it was ten children that your mother wanted."

Harry laughed. "Ten?!"

"Yes, well, it seemed a reasonable number at the time." Severus glared lightly at his son. "You're enough for ten children, sometimes."

Harry smirked, "I work at it."

"So you do. Anyway, our promise to wed each other was a promise we kept until our fifth year at Hogwarts."

"What happened?" asked Harry who was now very attentive to his father's story.

"I was humiliated by a student in Lily's House of Gryffindor in public. I was angry and embarrassed and when she tried to come to my defense, I called her the worst thing anyone could call someone else."

Harry's jaw dropped. He knew what name his father meant. He'd heard it a few times from some of the kids at school and Ron had explained what it meant. "Mudblood? You called my mum a... a...?!"

"Shhh, don't wake Echo," admonished Severus as his son's voice rose indignantly.

"That's worse than swearing, daddy," Harry hissed. "Why did you do that?"

"There really is no good excuse for it, but try to understand that the times we lived in and the House I was in at Hogwarts, I was surrounded by prejudice. It slipped out and it was a terrible thing for me to say. Our friendship very nearly ended that day, but I am a stubborn man." He smiled grimly. "It took nearly the rest of that school year for your mother to accept my apology and forgive me. However, when we repaired our friendship, it was a very bad time for Muggle-born witches and wizards. The associates I had would not have thought twice about hurting Lily and so we felt it best to keep our renewed friendship a secret. Not even your grandfather, who had an uncanny sense that seemed to allow him to know everything, knew of it."

"But my mum married my dad. Didn't you still want to marry her?"

Severus sighed. It still hurt to think upon his past and this was the first time he'd spoken so openly of those days. "Very much so. Unfortunately it was not possible. I had become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix by then and no one but a few select people were allowed to know of my position. Lily needed someone to be with, though, since those were very difficult years. She cared for James, but truthfully, she did not love him as she loved me."

Harry scowled darkly at this information, but then puzzlement clouded his features. This was one of those annoying, confusing, grown up things that tended to give him a headache. He scowled again. "I don't see why she didn't wait for you."

"She couldn't." Severus had to be as simple and as diplomatic as possible at this point in his explanation. "Lily needed someone else to care for her, and James, who was sincerely devoted to her, _was_ a good man and intended to do his best in taking care of her. You see, Harry, your mother was pregnant before she married James."

"You mean I have a brother or sister?" His confusion was plain as he struggled to understand what his father was saying.

"No, you do not. Lily was pregnant with you." Harry's expression gave him no clue as to what his son was thinking. He paused for almost a minute before stating delicately, "James Potter is not your real father."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes briefly, and did his best to make sense of this. "Are you sure? Did my da... my Jame... uhm... did he know I wasn't his?"

Severus shook his head. "James didn't know. As far as he knew, you were his and he loved you as much as your mother did. In his heart, James was your father. I am certain, that even if your mother had chosen to tell James you were not his true child, he still would have loved you."

That was something he never thought he'd say about James Potter, but the man was not the boy he had been. There were a few times, very briefly, that he'd seen James, Lily, and Harry together and he knew that what he'd told his son was the absolute truth.

Harry smiled in relief. He couldn't remember James Potter, other than what his aunt had told him. It hadn't been flattering. He'd learned a little more from his father, a bit from Remus Lupin, and even a story or two that Hermione had been told. Even if the man hadn't been his real father, he wanted to think well of him since James had tried to keep him and his mother safe.

But now... there was a bigger question looming in his mind and he was a little afraid to ask it. What if his real father were also dead? Or what if his real father was some really bad person that had actually hurt his mother and she had to run to James for safety? He was going to be brave, though, and ask.

Severus watched as the question in his son's mind took shape. He had very lightly touched Harry's mind with Legilimens.

Taking a deep breath and clasping his hands tightly together, Harry asked, "Who is my real father?"

The part of Severus that still worried that Harry might one day learn of their hostile past was afraid to answer that question. Wouldn't Harry want to know all the reasons why he hadn't been a father to him? What would he say if Harry asked him why he'd been left with the Dursleys when Severus had known Petunia was such a disagreeable woman?

_Will he hate me?_

Hesitating for only a moment, he answered firmly, "I am."

Harry picked up on his father's hesitation. What felt like a hundred questions and emotions overran his thoughts, but he did a very good job of stomping them down into obedience. His dark green eyes dropped to the letter that his father was now crushing in his right hand.

Harry pointed at the letter. "Mum told you in that letter about me?"

Severus unclenched his fist and smoothed out the letter. "She did. I never knew."

A stricken look came to Harry's face and Severus' heart felt as though it were about to plunge off a cliff. Was his son disappointed in the truth? His fear was immediately allayed as his son asked, "I know you said it's private, but isn't there some bit you can read to me? I want to hear my mum's words. Please, daddy?"

Severus studied the letter and found a portion he could read. "I think so. Just a moment." Again he smoothed out the pages. He read, tenderly, one paragraph, slightly edited, "Oh Severus! He is so beautiful! I have charmed a portrait of Harry as he truly looks into the paper. Just touch your wand to the back of this parchment and say his name. I have never seen a baby more perfect. You'd be happy knowing that he has my nose with a touch of the dignified arch of yours. He is round, and soft, but he will look as striking as his father someday."

His father's silken voice wrapped around each word, but Harry tried very hard to imagine his mother's voice as he had heard it in his nightmare when she saved him from the phantom Death Eaters. He fancied he could hear her voice saying the words along with his father.

"Would you like to see your picture?" asked Severus, a tentative smile ghosting at one corner of his mouth.

"Yes, please!" Harry scooted closer to his father and watched as he tapped the back of the first page with his wand and spoke Harry's name. The parchment shimmered and there he was, the newborn son of Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

Harry watched the loop of his movements in the photograph. He smiled and touched a finger to his own tiny hand that stretched towards him. Harry then looked up at his father and smiled.

"I told you we look alike." Harry touched the slight bump of his nose that his mother had referred to as a 'dignified arch'.

Severus was tempted to draw his son into his embrace, but he held back a moment. "Are you all right with this, Harry? Do you have any questions?"

Harry tapped his lower lip thoughtfully. "Well... it doesn't change anything, really. I mean, you became my daddy when we signed the 'doption paper and mum's letter just says you always were my daddy. I like that you and mum really loved each other and decided to have me, but I'm sad you couldn't have married each other." He sighed heavily, staring at the now folded letter in his father's hand. "Is it... can I still ask Remus for stories about James? Is that okay? Would you mind?"

"No I don't mind at all, Harry. Your mother said in her letter that James loved you dearly and was a good father to you. I believe you have the right to satisfy your curiosity about him."

"Will you tell me someday why you don't like him?" Harry asked anxiously. He had sensed his father's tenseness everytime James Potter's name was mentioned in polite conversation.

"When you're older I'll tell you more. For now, just know that as boys, James and I really did not like each other. However, children grow and they do change. As an adult, and I will admit this only to you, that James was tolerable."

Harry slid out from under his covers, rose up on his knees and put his arms around Severus' neck. "I love you, daddy," he whispered into his father's ear. "I'm glad I'm really yours."

"I'm pleased to be yours, too, Harry. I love you." He kissed his son's smooth black hair and inwardly whispered his thanks to Lily for such a perfect gift.

* * *

"Daddy?" Harry was eating soup for lunch while his father nursed a cup of coffee. Echo was eating a sandwich. "Do you have any books on bussilisicks?"

Severus looked up from his Potions Weekly magazine, feeling as though someone had thrown cold water over his head. "A what?"

"Bussilisicks? Buhsiliks? I don't know how it's spelled, but I just wanted to know more about them."

Severus slowly put down his magazine, took a fortifying sip of his coffee, and sent a mental curse towards the latter two thirds of the 'Golden Trio'.

"It is ba-sil-isk." He pronounced slowly and then spelled the word. "Why are you curious about them?"

"Ginny Weasley said I saved her from Tom and the ba... sil... isk, basilisk, in the Chamber of Secrets. It's a really good story. I stabbed Tom's diary after Fawkes saved my life when the basilisk's tooth got stuck in my arm."

Echo's jaw had dropped, and Severus quickly shook his head at her. She closed her mouth.

Harry's eyes widened as he put down his soup spoon. "Uhm... I wasn't s'posed to tell you that Ginny told me. Is she gonna be in trouble now?"

"No, Harry, she won't be. Finish your soup and then meet me in the living room." Severus rose, threw the remainder of his coffee into the sink, and walked out of the kitchen.

Echo leaned over, "Did you really fight a basilisk?"

Harry shrugged. "Not me. I never did." He quickly finished the last of his soup, drank his juice down, then slid off his chair and into the living room where his father was pacing.

"Is there something wrong, dad?" Harry asked seating himself on the sofa.

"Not really, son," said Severus as he stopped his pacing and sat down in his favorite chair. "Your grandfather told me I shouldn't get so wound up about you hearing stories of your past before you de-aged yourself, but I can't help being worried."

"That's kind of silly, dad. They're just stories and I didn't do any of that stuff I've heard so far."

"Of course you did," spluttered Severus.

"No, I didn't. I remember living with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, then you coming to rescue me. I don't 'member stuff about basiliks, and trolls, and messing up Potions on purpose in Potions class!"

"What? Trolls? Sabotage? Harry! How much have you heard about your past?"

Harry glared because he felt his father was being deliberately obtuse about what he was trying to tell him. He huffed dramatically. "A lot. Ron told me the troll story was about me 'n him. Ginny told me about rescuing her in the Chamber of Secrets, and the twins told me yesterday that you were..." he was speaking fast, but skidded to a halt there.

Severus' eyes narrowed in warning, but deep down he was thinking the worst. Fred and George Weasley had told Harry about the way he'd been treated in his Potions class.

"What, precisely, did Fred and George tell you, Harry?"

"Well... uhm... it wasn't so nice, dad." His father's expression became dark and his eyes glittered dangerously. "All right! They said you're a mean teacher to everyone but that you hated me and they thought it was strange you adopting me and all. But, dad..." he tried to explain.

Severus interrupted, his voice raised, "I am not mean and I never hated you!"

"DAD!" Harry shouted back, rising to his feet.

Severus reigned in his anger and worry and began to explain, "You don't understand the position..."

"Dad!" Harry said more firmly, but without shouting. "You need to hear what I told Fred, George, and Ron."

He took a shallow breath. "All right. What did you tell the Weasley boys?"

"First of all..."

_"...honestly, I can't believe..." began George._

_"...Snape adopted you," ended Fred._

_"Why?" asked Harry._

_"He's a git, Harry!" snapped Ron. "He hated you."_

_"Said you were as bad as James," added Fred._

_"If you hadn't been our Seeker, the point loss from Snape just being a ruddy arse would have prevented us from winning the House cup for Gryffindor that first year," explained George._

_"He really didn't like you."_

_"He hates Gryffindors," said Ron. "Always favors his Slytherins."_

_"Professor Snape had to act that way, you idiots!" Hermione finally said. "Don't listen to them, Harry. The fact is, your father was always there to save you when you were in trouble."_

_"No he wasn't," interrupted Ginny. "He wasn't in the Chamber of Secrets. And where was he when Voldemort was after the Philosopher's Stone?"_

_"Ginny, you weren't even there!" snapped Hermione._

_Ginny glared at Hermione. "I heard all about it, though."_

_"Snape was there," interjected Draco._

_"How do you know?" sniped Ron towards the blonde._

_"I know because I saw Snape sitting with Potter in the infirmary and Dumbledore came in. They started talking and Dumbledore thanked Snape for following Harry and bringing him to the infirmary. He was going to die if no one had followed." Draco smiled smugly._

_Hermione added her two cents, "If he hated Harry, he wouldn't have bothered to save him all those times."_

_"I'm not Harry Potter!!" Harry finally yelled at the six teenagers. "I don't remember none of that! I won't ever, and since I don't, it never happened to me. 'Kay?"_

_"Harry's right," agreed Draco._

_"What? That doesn't make any sense," scoffed Ron. "Of course it happened to you." He stared hard at the little boy._

_"No. It. Didn't!" shouted Harry. "You're talking about someone else and you're talking mean about my dad! He's not mean to anyone in class, he's just real strict and I don't blame him for being a git to Harry if he was only goofing off because that's just dumb, stupid, and dangerous stupid!!"_

"I went back to the cottage then because I was getting tired of everything. I think Hermione must have said some more stuff to them, because right before I heard you scream from your nightmare, they all came to apologise."

Severus sat back for a moment in his chair, absorbing everything his son had told him about his encounter on the beach with the teenagers. "So," he finally said, "you don't feel you're Harry Potter, the teenager, because you don't have his memories."

Harry fell back against the sofa, squashing his neck for a moment in his uncomfortable position. He scooted himself up and then replied, "I know I'm him techinally... tech... you know? I just don't feel like him. Everything my friends have told me so far feels like a story that happened to someone else. I almost wish I could change my name, then they wouldn't get me mixed up with the Boy-Who-Lived." He scowled. "And that's a stupid name, you know."

Severus had to laugh at that. Harry had no idea how many times, in his irritation with Harry Potter the teenager he had twisted that particular moniker.

"Harry, do you know that you're an awfully remarkable boy?" The little boy smirked and went to go lean against his father's knee. "You must realise, though, that most of the wizarding world aren't going to make the distinction between Harry Potter and Harry James Potter-Snape as you have."

"Yeah, but they're not you and they're not my friends, so it doesn't matter." Harry leaned over and kissed his father's cheek. "Don't worry so much, dad. You'll get wrinkled."

Severus laughed and hugged his son. "I'm your father and it's my place to worry. If need be, you can help me brew some Wrinkle Smoothing Potion."

* * *

Several days later, while Echo and Severus were fixing dinner, there came a tapping on the front window of the cottage. Harry was standing in the corner. He had promised his father he would wash Hector, but after three days he still had not done it. Severus had first made him wash the dog-- which turned out to be more fun than he'd expected-- then made him stand in the corner for fifteen minutes. He had at least five minutes left, but neither Echo nor his father had heard the tapping.

"Hector, go get daddy. I don't want anymore minutes."

The dog rose from the hearth, shook himself once, and when a second tapping sounded, he gave a loud bark.

Within seconds Severus emerged from the lab. "Harry?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, daddy. I think there's an owl at the window."

Severus went over to the window, opened it, and then gave his son a quick, small smile. "Four more minutes, child, then you can go help Echo with the cookie dough."

"Okay," he replied happily.

The most ragged looking, black and grey owl he'd ever seen hopped into the living room and screeched annoyingly at Severus.

"What in Circe's name...? Is that Pigwidgeon's father?" asked Echo coming out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

Severus had divested the bird of its message and was reading it. "It's confirmation from Harley Walnut on the steamboat for this weekend."

Echo smirked and suppressed a snort of laughter. Severus glanced warily over his shoulder at her.

"Is there something you've not told me about this wizard?" he demanded softly.

"Harley is a bit of an eccentric, Severus, but I promise he'll get you to where you want to go."

"Does that mean you'll change your mind and come with us?" he asked slyly.

"I would love to, but you know I have quite a bit of paperwork to take care of at the Ministry."

"Harry, you're free," said his father glancing quickly in his son's direction. "Would you get some food for this owl so I can send him on his way?" Harry nodded and went into the kitchen where he quickly stuck his finger into the chocolate chip cookie dough and ate some of it.

"I am sorry our schedules clashed on this. I would cancel, but..." he began.

"It's all right, Severus. Albus will be there helping me and I have decided to take your suggestion about Oland's estate." In addition to receiving her property on Solonus back, Echo had been appalled to learn that she'd been named as sole beneficiary of Albert (Oland) Rangoon's estate. She wanted nothing whatsoever to do with it and had asked Severus what she ought to do about it.

"Giving it back to the families of the witches he murdered?"

She nodded. "Small compensation, I know, in exchange for the lives of their daughters, but it's the best I can do." Echo stepped a bit closer to Severus. "I do have a favor to ask." He smirked at her, his eyes crinkling slightly with thinly disguised teasing. "Don't you start," she warned with a smile. I'm serious."

He sobered quickly. "What may I do for you, my dear?"

"The house. I can't even think of it as being mine anymore. Would you see about finding a buyer for it? I don't care what you sell it for, just get rid of it."

"Is there anything within the house that you want?"

"I do have some things. If they're still there. I wouldn't mind if you'd like to go with me to retrieve those things, Severus."

He kissed her briefly. "We'll go after Harry and I get back from looking for the Melancton flower."

"Thank you, Severus," she stood on tiptoe, kissed his nose, giggled at his scowl, and then kissed his lips.

Harry came out with some food for the bird and let out a yelp as it snapped his finger sharply. "Bloody bird!"

"Harry!" snapped Severus, turning sharply away from Echo.

"But he bit me!" protested the little boy.

"You know to be careful with strange owls and you certainly know to watch your language. So, five minutes in the corner or 60 seconds of soap?"

Harry grimaced and stuck out his tongue. For an answer, he stomped back to his corner. He scowled and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"Lose the attitude, my boy, or you'll get the soap on top of the five minutes," cautioned Severus.

The little boy forced himself to relax and then lowered his head. "I'm sorry for swearing, dad."

The little boy was a little startled when his father was suddenly beside him. "Let me see your finger." Severus held out his hand until his son lifted his hand and placed it on his father's open palm, showing the injured fingertip.

The bird had drawn blood. Severus used his wand to disinfect the bite and then bandaged it.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly.

"You're welcome, Harry," replied Severus. He smirked lightly towards his son and squeezed his shoulder. "Three minutes." Turning sharply, the dark haired man strode into the kitchen. For a moment he watched as Echo dropped spoonfuls of sticky cookie dough onto a cookie sheet.

"You never use magic when you cook," observed Severus.

"Neither do you."

"True. The only female I knew that cooked as much as you do was Harry's grandmother, Virginia Evans." His eyes held a hint of a smile as he thought back to those days briefly.

"Was she a good cook?"

"I think she was. At least Virginia was a sight better than my mother was. My mother had been raised in a large house where house elfs did all the cooking and cleaning. Mother never quite adapted well to Muggle life."

"You were raised in the Muggle world?" inquired Echo as she put the full cookie sheet into the warmed oven.

"My father was a Muggle. He wasn't... fond... of magic." Severus seated himself at the kitchen table and was soon joined by Echo. "I still don't know why he married my mother. He knew that she was a witch." He shook his head.

"You don't like thinking of your past, do you?" she asked tentatively.

His gaze hardened for a second, but then softened. "No. My childhood was no more pleasant than Harry's was with Petunia."

"Lily," Echo said softly. "She was a saving grace, wasn't she?"

"Lily and her parents gave me hope that the world, wizarding and Muggle alike, weren't all Dark." He looked across the table at Echo, who appeared worried, even preoccupied by something she wasn't willing to voice.

Severus had not yet decided what to do with the information Lily's letter from the past had revealed about Harry's birth, but he knew he needed to be honest with Echo. Since that day when she'd been kidnapped by her ex-husband he had faced his growing feelings for the witch. She was important to him and even though he didn't know if there was any future for them, he wanted to be open to such a possibility.

"What do you wish to know about Lily?" he prompted.

"I know that you loved her, Severus, but since you received that letter on Harry's birthday, I've been wondering..." she paused as she glanced into the living room where Harry was now at his art center drawing. "To be truthful, I've been wondering since before that letter. Perhaps it's because I never saw Harry before he was de-aged." She returned her gaze to his. "Harry is your biological son, isn't he?"

"That's quite a guess," he said rather vaguely.

Echo found his reply irritating and let him know so. "I'm not a fool, Severus, so please don't treat me as one. Except for some characteristics that I'm sure he inherited from his mother, he mostly takes after you in looks. The resemblance is even more striking since he's picked up some of your mannerisms." She nodded pointedly for him to look into the living room.

Severus turned to see his son studying a drawing he was working on. Just as Severus did with his quills when he was grading essays and tests, Harry was tapping the end of his drawing quill against his cheek.

Echo smiled and chuckled softly. "When I was taking care of Albus I recall Harry asking his grandfather if he might have billowing robes like you have someday." Severus let out a short chuckle. "On his birthday when he wore his dress robes, I'm sure everyone was able to see how much like you Harry is."

"I suppose they'll have to know as well," he voiced his thought. He turned back to Echo just as the bell rang on the oven announcing that the cookies were done. With a wave of his hand, the oven door opened and the cookie sheet sailed out and rested on top of the stove.

Echo stretched out her hand and placed it on his arm. "Don't you dare take those cookies off the pan, yet," she warned with a glint of a smile in her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of interfering," he said, standing, with a slight smile upon his lips. He leaned closer to Echo. "And yes, the letter was from Lily. I _am_ Harry's biological father."

Echo cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently. "I think there is no greater gift she could have given you, Severus. Lily must have been an extraordinary woman."

He twisted a wayward curl around his finger and spoke softly. "She was my best friend."

"I think I might be jealous," Echo said with a slight smirk as she ran her fingers down a lock of his straight, black hair.

Severus pulled away a bit. "Are you?" he asked, a little afraid of the answer.

Echo slowly shook her head. "I expect Lily to always hold a special place in your heart, Severus. Not just because she is the mother of your son. I hope, though..." she spoke carefully and placed her hand over the Potions Master's heart. "I hope that someday there might be a place for me as well."

Severus didn't reply, but he took her other hand that was against his cheek and squeezed her fingers gently. He had hoped to encourage the Old Magic to give some small hint that it was still there. To his surprise and Echo's the Old Magic flared brightly between their hands. The kiss was simple, but the passion was deeper than either had been brave enough to show the other. It only ended when...

"May I have a cookie?" Harry had a smirk on his face much like his father's but his eyes twinkled rather irritatingly like his grandfather's.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 19 - Melancton Hunt - Harley**_

_This chapter is dedicated to AthenaKitty for the idea of the Melancton Flower Hunt._

* * *

Harry sat at his desk in his father's small lab very carefully studying a magical three-dimensional representation of the flower that made Solonus Isle famous amongst Potions Masters the world over. The stem was thick with wide, waxen leaves. The flower itself was as wide as a lotus, but had the compact profusion of petals that a camellia had. It was the only flower in the world that was completely and flawlessly black from its seed, to its petals, to its roots. If you sliced into the flower, anywhere, it was still black right down to the chlorophyll that would bleed from the flower.

Sitting beside the desk, his hunched over posture unconsciously mimicking Harry's, was Severus lecturing about the flower.

"The petals are used almost exclusively in potions used on children. Since children grow,"

"...like weeds," smiled Harry.

Severus' eyebrow quirked upward, "Yes, like weeds. It is harder to dose them. By using the petals it allows for a more precise dosing in many potions. Do you remember some of the pediatric pain potions that utilise Melancton petals, Harry?"

Harry beetled his brow in momentary thought as he ran over the lessons he'd had with his father the last few days on the flower and then replied, "Colic Relief Potion, Amalane's Headache Ease Potion for Toddlers, uhm, and Gumby's Teething Potion."

"Almost. The last one is Gramby's Teething Potion." He watched as Harry dutifully made a note in his very own Potions Journal. Harry's handwriting was still a childish print, but it was much smoother after Hermione Granger had tutored him.

"The petals have magical stuff, don't they? I mean..." he bit his lower lip in thought. "If you're using it to control doses for kids... I don't think I know what I'm asking," Harry frowned in frustration.

"The preparation of the petal is what decides how it will be used in a potion. The simplest example is as a dosage control. The petal must be as whole as possible when plucked from the stem. You then fold the petal down the center, but without creasing it. From there, depending upon the potion it's being used for, you drop it in as instructed."

Harry was quickly scribbling notes in the journal. Severus continued his lecture. "The leaves are the most versatile of the Melancton. Why are they versatile?"

Harry stared at the flower, frowned, and then turned to his Potions Journal and to notes that he'd made earlier that morning. He smiled when he found the answer. "Melancton leaves are ver... sa... tile because they can be used in potions for adults and teenagers and they can subi... subsitute?" He glanced up at his father and Severus whispered the pronunciation in his son's ear. "Substitute! If petals aren't around they can substitute. Right?"

"Correct. However, when can the leaves NOT be used as a substitute?"

Harry didn't remember noting that down after he and his father read about the 'Black Flower' last night. "I don't remember."

"If the potion needs Melancton for dosage control, the leaves cannot substitute for the petals."

Harry made the note and then smiled. "My Potion Journal helps a lot, daddy. Thanks for it. When do we get to hunt for the Black Flower?" He started poking his finger through the magical image of the Melancton flower making the image waver.

Severus consulted his watch. "In about two hours, which means you need to have some lunch so you can get your nap over with."

Harry pouted. "How come I have to keep taking naps?"

Severus waved away the image of the Melancton Flower and hoisted Harry up into his arms. Touching his nose to his son's and scowling melodramatically, he intoned, "Because you are a growing boy, a boy growing like a weed, so very quickly that it tires out your bones and muscles. Naps are a way to recharge so you don't stop growing."

Harry smiled and giggled at his father. "But, I'm a good size, aren't I?"

"Well, I quite like you this size, child. I can still pick you up and carry you without breaking my back." They stepped out of the lab and he put Harry down on his feet. With a hand to his son's back, he urged him down the hall and towards the kitchen.

Harry seated himself at the kitchen table and began to swing his legs. Hector came in and lay down beside his boy in the hopes of catching any food that might fall from Harry's plate. Severus had begun to put together sandwiches for himself and Harry.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Harry."

"I've been thinking lately of my cousin, Dudley." Severus stopped what he was doing and turned to face the little boy who was tracing designs on his empty plate with his fingertip.

"Are you worried about him?"

"I think so. I mean, Aunt Petunia never hit Dudley, but she was kind of weird with him. If people were around, she'd get all squishy sweet about him, but at home, she'd say some really mean things to him. He never cried, but he sure beat me up a lot. I just kind of wonder if he's okay, because now he doesn't have someone to hit if his mum yells at him."

Severus' jaw had dropped during Harry's small speech. He had to make a conscious effort to close his mouth before speaking. He marveled that his son was able to still find some compassion for that boy who was easily twice his size, even when he was still a teenager, and who had probably hurt him, physically, numerous times.

"Are you worried that your aunt might hurt your cousin?" he asked warily.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Dudley's her kid and mums don't hurt their own kids, do they?"

Severus took a moment to finish the sandwiches and then brought them over to the table where he sat down. "Parents should never hurt their children, but it is something that, unfortunately, sometimes happens."

Harry fiddled with his sandwich, pretending to look it over before taking a bite. "Aunt Petunia's really mean, daddy."

"Would you feel better if I went and looked in upon your cousin to see if he's all right?" Harry glanced up hopefully. "It would be no trouble at all." He picked up his sandwich and took a bite, chewed thoughtfully, swallowed, then continued. "As a matter of fact, I have some long overdue business to take care of with your aunt, so I could do that and make certain that Dudley is all right."

* * *

While Harry took his nap, Echo watched over him. Severus, who rarely Apparated such long distances, made an exception in this case. He had to Apparate twice, but he was standing on Privet Drive within fifteen minutes of leaving the cottage on Solonus Isle.

Severus had put on his teaching robes as they were the most intimidating next to his Death Eater robes (thankfully burned). He knew he ought to dress as a Muggle, but he did not want to ruin the effect. To keep the neighbors from staring, though, he used a Disillusionment Spell until he was right at the door to #4 Privet Drive. One knock and the door was ripped angrily open.

Petunia Dursley did not look at all well. Usually perfectly dressed without a hair out of place, her dishwater brown hair looked like it was trying to escape the bun it was in and there were bags under her eyes that looked months old. On top of that, the already thin woman seemed to have lost even more weight.

The only thing that hadn't changed was the look of absolute loathing upon her features as she eyed Severus Snape. The door slammed shut in his face without a word from the hateful woman. He waited a moment, unlocked the door with an Unlocking Charm, opened it, stepped inside, and was met by a vicious slap to his face. He made no sign or expression that the assault bothered him.

"Always a pleasure, Tuney," his voice slid like acid towards her.

"Come to gloat, Snivellus?" she spat.

"Gloat? Over what? At your request, I took the Potter boy off your hands. Your life ought to be idyllic by now. Is there," he glanced casually around the living room he'd stepped into noticing the faint stale smell of cigarettes and the general disarray that showed the place had only half-heartedly been cleaned. He continued, "a problem?"

"What does it matter to you?" She kicked aside a stack of magazines next to a recliner. "What are you here for anyway?"

"Unfinished business. However, I need to take care of a concern my... that Potter has in regards to his cousin." Petunia only glared, her lips pressed so tightly together they were practically bloodless. She said nothing, just sneered and crossed her thin arms over her bosom. "Where is your son, Petunia?"

"What does that matter to you?" she demanded.

"It matters little to me. As I said, it is Potter who has the concern. My business with you will be taken care of once you can answer my question about your son to my satisfaction."

Petunia threw up her hands and kicked the now fallen stack of magazines again sending them to slide further across the carpet. "That disgusting pig of a husband is what happened. He took my Dudders and left."

"Really?" He was genuinely surprised. "I didn't think the Muggle had it in him. You seemed to have had him wrapped quite tightly around your finger."

"Doesn't matter. Good riddance." She slumped into the recliner, picked up a somewhat crumpled pack of cigarettes, shook one out and proceeded to smoke the vile cancer stick. Petunia purposely blew the smoke up at Severus. He merely waved his hand lazily at the offensive odour.

"Where are your son and... ex-husband?" he inquired archly and decidedly offensively.

Petunia took a few more puffs of the cigarette before stubbing it out in an overfull ashtray on the other side of the recliner.

"If it means that much to the hideous whelp, Vernon was relocated to London. And yes, he'll be my ex soon enough."

For a brief moment, as the thin woman slumped in the chair, Severus could see that any punishment he'd meant to mete out she'd already dealt to herself.

Petunia Evans had been a first rate bully, especially towards her sister when they were children. Severus never understood why that was as their parents had never laid a harsh hand upon either daughter. The only thing he could ever figure was that Petunia's anger came purely out of jealousy towards a sister who was prettier, smarter, and a witch.

Thoughts of hurting the vile woman faded from his mind as he grinned darkly at a much finer, more just punishment. Removing his wand, he turned the recliner so she was facing him. Petunia started to rise indignantly but a magical force caught her tightly and smacked her right back down into the chair. Another spell made it impossible for her to talk.

He loomed over Petunia and spoke gently, "I adopted Harry Potter, knowing you were always one for keeping your word. Harry's good fortune in de-aging himself has been a blessing for both of us. I have a son I am very proud of. He is a kind, compassionate child, and full of joy and life. **Just like Lily was.** It is a pity you'll never know such happiness or love yourself, Petunia. You'll soon become old, gray, and as bitter as your words."

With a flourish, he turned away from the woman who was trying to scream obscenities at him and was struggling to free herself from the chair. Severus did not free her until he was several houses away from #4 Privet Drive.

A few minutes later he had Apparated to London, the Muggle side of the busy city. A simple look in a phone book gave him the information he needed and he was soon in front of a modest brick house with a small yard.

The boy, Dudley, that he'd had only a quick glimpse of when he'd retrieved Harry over a year ago, was out in front tending to the garden. Still a bit thick, Harry's cousin had lost some weight. If he continued to do so, he wouldn't be a bad looking young man. Dudley turned slightly to stuff weeds into a sack when he caught sight of the wizard. He gulped, but did his best to hide his fear.

"Uhm... hi. You're that... that man that took Harry, aren't you?" he asked nervously.

He watched, with approval, as Dudley stood up, wiped his hands on his jeans, and walked over to Severus.

Severus bowed slightly. "You are, no doubt, Harry's cousin Dudley."

Dudley smiled slightly. "Yeah. How is Harry?"

"He's well. He asked me to come and see how you were. Are you well?"

Dudley blinked in astonishment. "Harry asked about me?"

"That he did. He was most concerned about you."

Dudley blushed and then shrugged. "He always was too nice. I was really mean to him." He quickly backpedaled, afraid that the tall man might take what he said wrong. "I didn't mean to be, but mum was always hitting him and it just... well, it wasn't right, but I did, too. I'm seeing a therapist," he offered, hoping that might be taken well.

"I'm very glad to hear it. Tell me, Dudley, is your father as against magic as your mother?"

"Nah, not really. He gets a little weirded out by it, but I think it was mostly because mum made such a big fuss he just went along with her. He just couldn't ever say anything." Dudley trembled slightly, still afraid of the tall, imposing wizard, but he swallowed tightly and grabbed at a resevoir of bravery. "Sir, my dad... he never hit Harry. I mean, he yelled and should have stopped mum, but sometimes, well... he did try. He's not a bad man. Dad's in therapy, too."

Severus regarded the young boy who would most likely be of age if he wasn't already. Touching his mind, the wizard could see how strong the boy's regret was for what he'd done to his cousin, and he was sincere about hoping the wizard wouldn't choose to punish his father severely.

Severus made a decision he hoped he would not regret later. "I don't suppose you might wish to receive a letter now and then from your cousin, would you?" Dudley's face brightened as much as Harry's ever did when he received good news. "It would come by owl."

"That's not a problem at all, sir!" Dudley continued to smile. "Oh! Since you're here, you can give this... well, wait here. I'll be right back."

Puzzled, Severus watched as the large boy ran into the house. It was several minutes before he came back out carrying a broom. Severus recognised it as Harry's beloved Firebolt that he'd gotten from his godfather Sirius Black.

Slightly breathless, Dudley held the broom out towards Severus. "Mum had this in her broom closet. She'd make Harry use it to sweep up the kitchen and back porch. It would make him cry."

Severus scowled sharply, but Dudley understood the look wasn't directed at him. The wizard took the broom and Dudley watched with wide eyes as he shrank it and tucked it into a pocket.

"Wow! That's cool. Uhm, sir, I found Harry after he did that... that thing with his magic to make himself younger. Did he mess up his memory?"

"Harry lost all the memories he had after he was six years of age. For him, anything after that never happened for him."

Dudley looked down at his feet. "I guess it's good for him to have forgotten some things. I was kinda okay with him until we were both about that age. Mum, she just went nuts then. That's when all the weird stuff..."

"Accidental magic, it's called," Severus corrected.

"Oh yeah. Mum said her sister used to do that stuff. It just... well, would you tell Harry, I'm real sorry, even for what he doesn't remember. And, I would really like hearing from him. So, he's happy, now?"

Severus nodded. "He is. Harry is my son, now. I can assure you that he's living the life he should have. Are you happy as well, Dudley?"

Dudley smiled, genuinely pleased at the question. "Yeah. Me and my dad both are. I wish mum could be happy, but... there's nothin' I can do."

"I shall let you get back to your gardening, young man. Let your father know that I was here and that Harry ought to be sending a letter by owl, soon." He gave the boy another bow, and a gentle smirk.

Dudley also bowed, a little awkwardly. In a blink, the wizard was gone and he went back to his gardening. He couldn't wait to hear from his cousin.

* * *

Harry had awakened from his nap only a few minutes before his father returned home. He was getting dressed while Severus took a moment to catch his breath and to take an Energy Potion.

"Is everything all right with Harry's cousin?" Echo asked bringing him some tea.

"Petunia Dursley is alone. It seems her husband found a backbone and left her, taking his son with him. I had intended a small bit of retribution towards him, as well, since inaction in the face of abuse is a facet of abuse in itself, but it seems Vernon Dursley and Dudley are both in therapy."

"The woman doesn't deserve to be around any children," concluded Echo. She leaned over and kissed Severus' cheek.

"Are you on your way to the Ministry?" asked Severus. His reluctance at her leaving showed clearly on his face.

Echo smiled. "I am, but I'll be home to greet you two mighty hunters with dinner."

His dark eyes glittered wickedly, "And with kisses?"

"Certainly, but maybe you'd like one before I leave?"

Severus pulled her down into his lap, his arms tight around Echo's waist. "If it's just one, it had better be a good one."

Harry emerged from his bedroom with a small backpack on his back. He wasn't surprised any longer to see his father kissing Echo, but he had some questions now that he needed to ask. Maybe during their hunt for the black flower, he could ask.

He waited, quietly, for a minute or two before stomping his feet noisily on the floor. The two amourous adults broke apart, and with a smile and a giggle, Echo slid off Severus lap, kissed his cheek and threw Floo powder into the fireplace.

"Have a good day, you two," she said, and waved.

"Bye Echo," said Harry.

Severus rose to his feet and merely smiled, like a satisfied cat. Echo disappeared in the green flames and then Severus turned to Harry. He caught the contemplative look on his son's face.

"We have a few minutes before we have to go, son. Is there something you wanted to ask me?" He had an awful feeling that he might have been too indiscreet with his affection towards Echo.

"Do you love Echo, dad?" Harry asked bluntly.

Severus knew he ought to have expected this question sooner or later, but even so, it still caught him off guard. He wanted to be honest with his son, but he wasn't certain how to answer the question.

"I... well..." he was stammering like an idiot and for the wizard who had an answer for everything, this was uncomfortable. He tried again, but nothing came out this time.

It was Harry's observation that ended his stuttering. "I kind of think you do, dad. Not cuz you kiss her a lot, which you do, but because you smile when you see her and you like to help her a lot in the kitchen and you even went swimming with us last week and you hate swimming!"

"You wouldn't mind, then, if I were falling in love with Echo?"

Harry shook his head and grinned. "Are you?"

Severus' sigh was a relief of tension, and he did smile briefly. "I think I might be, Harry. How do you feel about Echo?"

"I love her and want to keep her forever!" he stated very firmly.

"Well... ah..." Severus coughed. He was pleased, very much, and also relieved, again, at his son's feelings for Echo. However, he did have one more question for his son. "Does it bother you when Echo and I kiss so much?"

"It's okay," he shrugged. "I asked Draco if he kissed Hermione as much as you kissed Echo and he kind of seemed shocked that you kissed at all." Harry frowned at that.

Severus couldn't help the sharp chuckle that escaped. No doubt any student of his would be shocked to discover that their aloof professor had a life beyond the confines of his Potions class.

He summoned his backpack and caught it as it sailed into the living room from his lab. "Let's get going, Harry. I promise to let you know if I do fall in love, all right?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Harry was nearly jumping out of his skin by the time they made their way from the cottage. As he and his father walked up the path to the village, Severus told his son about Dudley and Vernon's good fortune. As he expected, Harry was sad about his aunt, but he was looking forward to writing to his cousin. Severus intended to tell Harry about the broom, later. After that, for the duration of their walk to the boat dock, Harry rattled on happily about everything he was going to write in his first letter.

Severus was amazed and amused by the little boy who trotted ahead, bounced between distractions, and truly indulged in that joy de vivre that all children seemed in abundance of. He didn't know it, but Harry's exuberance added a small bounce to the Potions Master's stride that soon had father and son in the midst of the crowded port of Solonus Isle.

The dock was a wonderfully busy place that had a few open stalls where fresh seafood was sold. There were sellers shouting out prices to entice customers, and sailors and fishermen traipsing here and there. Small, boutique style shops sold all sorts of souvenirs from cheap, to the extravagant. There was quite a bit to distract the crow in Harry and his green eyes sparkled with every new delight.

Severus peeled Harry away from one store window that held glittering chessmen made from a variety of materials. Ahead of them was a sight he didn't want his son to miss. Before Harry could be distracted by something else, his father bent down and pointed. Harry let out an excited gasp; docked in the little bay was a wizarding tall ship. It was a magnificent brigantine painted in the bright colours often favoured by such wizarding ships. Its sails, clearly for show, were of a beautiful red and cream stripes.

Harry had a book about sailing ships that showed that wizarding sailing ships traveled under the waters of the ocean instead of upon it. This was done because it was far too difficult to keep such ships hidden from the Muggle world.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we go closer? Please?" begged Harry.

Severus quickly consulted his pocket watch. "We have a few minutes to spare, but give me your hand and stick close to me. It is very busy down here."

Harry took his father's hand and couldn't help his skip-jumping frenetics as they made their way closer to the ship.

Severus had to admit to his own awe of the beautiful brigantine. It was painted red, orange, and black and heavily trimmed in gold. A part of him yearned to remain on Solonus since ships had once been a wonderful escapist fantasy for him as a child. Before going to Hogwarts, he had indulged in writing stories to escape his parents arguments. He loved writing sea stories about sailors, pirates, and great sea monsters. He could well relate to Harry's excitement and smiled down indulgently at his son.

The gangplank was busy with sailors in smart looking uniforms of heavy cotton or wool moving between ship and dock as they loaded up supplies.

"How come they don't use magic, daddy?" asked Harry and Severus had to wonder as well.

"Magic isn't always the most efficient method, boy," came a rich, gravelly accented voice behind them. They turned to see a tall, broad-shouldered man wearing a long, red coat, black trousers, and highly polished black boots. The man's skin was deeply tanned, and weathered, showing that he practically lived on a ship. "Joseph Slope, proud captain of the Phoenix," he introduced himself.

"Severus Snape, and this is my son, Harry." Severus bowed towards the other wizard, but Harry, used to the Muggle way of shaking hands, stuck out his hand towards the captain.

Slope solemnly shook the little boy's hand. "How do you fare, young Master Harry? Will you be a sailor someday?" Slope's grey eyes twinkled with his jest.

Harry smiled, "It might be fun, but I want to make potions like my dad does. He's the best Potions Master in England."

The captain nodded, and smiled at both Harry and Severus. The boy's love and pride in his father was radiant. He then crouched down to Harry's height, "A ship is always in need of a good Potions Master, Master Harry. If someday you need a place, don't forget me or my ship."

He rose to his feet and tipped his hat. "Master Snape, Master Harry, may the day bring you both joy and good fortune." He swept away and up the gangplank.

Seeing the adulation in Harry's eyes at the retreating ship's captain, Severus felt an unwelcome twinge of jealousy in his belly. He put the kibosh on the jealousy and gently tugged his son's hand. "Our boat will be arriving soon, Harry."

Departing the busy-ness of the brigantine's crew, Severus and Harry walked over to a slightly quieter area. They watched as a rattletrap of a contraption chugged its way in the bay over to the dock. Shouting and cursing came from a rather sooty, sweaty man on the boat who appeared to be taking his temper out on what appeared to be a pot-bellied stove right in the middle of the boat.

Severus' heart sunk as he saw the boat begin to dock and he vowed to string Echo up from the olive tree when they returned home for she was the one who recommended he charter this boat-- _that's being polite!_-- for their trip.

A sudden belch from the pot-bellied stove spewed soot and steam up into the air. The grimy boat owner shouted, kicked the stove viciously then took an equally grimy red handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his neck with it.

"You Snape?" asked the filthy man.

"Are you Mr. Walnut?" Severus asked distastefully.

"Folks call me Harley. Your kid?" He grinned down at Harry.

"My son, Harry. Mr. Walnut, this..." Severus stared at the impossible steamboat. "Is this really a reliable transport?"

"Yer goin' into inland waters, Snape. This boat's traveled every conceivable waterway between here and Africa. She's tetchy, to be sure, has bad breath, and farts even worse, but where ya wanna go, she can getcha there. You ain't gonna find no fine fancy that'll go where Livingston goes. So, get yer carcasses on board so we can get going!"

Harry started to do as Harley said, but Severus caught him around the waist. "C'mon, dad! This is a real adventure kind of boat."

Wondering at his judgment-- _Obviously grossly impaired, at the moment_-- he handed Harry to the walking dirtball, and followed.

"Set up under the canopy, there," Harley indicated an area of clutter and wooden benches with old, worn cushions upon them under a canopy that might have been red at one time. "Make any magic ye'd like for yer comfort."

Severus cast a few cleaning spells and transfigured the benches into more comfortable chairs to sit in. The boat suddenly lurched as its engine coughed to life and he caught Harry before he took a tumble that would have broken his nose. Harley's colourful language blistered the air as the steam engine/pot-bellied stove belched, signaling they were on their way.

"Harry, if I catch you repeating-- ever-- any of that language, you will be dining on soap for a very long time. Understood?" Harry nodded rapidly.

The trip away from the docks and out of the bay was a slow one and held little excitement for Harry. When they began to skirt the navigable waters around the island of Solonus, Harry's eyes popped open at the sites they chugged past.

Harley ducked under the canopy and grabbed a jug of water. He drank some of it, then poured some on his red handkerchief and mopped his face and neck with the cloth.

"I see ya already made yerselves at home. Magic's handy that way, ain't it?" He reached over, ruffled Harry's hair, and Severus made a mental note to make certain the child washed his hair later tonight.

"Don't you use magic, Mr. Walnut?" Severus asked somewhat politely. By the state of this boat and its general air of clutter and filth, the man obviously rarely used magic.

"I'm a Squib, Snape. 'Sides, I don't need it. Old fashioned elbow grease gets the job well enough done and since my passengers are almost always wizardin' folk, any real spots of trouble are easily take care of. Livingston's got a few handy spells, though, like unlimited fresh water, self-cleaning hull, cooling charm under this shade, and if we need the sails, it's got a nice little wind spell. That's got me out of a few tight spots."

A slight hitch grabbed Harley's attention and he turned to deliver a swift kick to the stove. It let out a hideous sound which was followed loudly by Harry's complaint.

"That stinks!!" He covered his nose, but it really didn't help.

Harley laughed and ruffled the boy's hair again. "Nature of the beast, kid. C'mere, you wanna help me drive this boat?"

Harry quickly glanced at his father for permission. Severus waved his hand. "Go ahead." He watched as Harry jumped up from his chair and went to follow Harley as he led the boy around the confines of the steamboat. Severus glared. Harry wouldn't need a bath by the end of the day, he'd need dipping in a strong disinfectant.

* * *

It was a slow, but not wholly unpleasant journey to the other side of Solonus; for Harry. Within minutes Harry was as sooty and shiny with sweat as Harley Walnut was. He also seemed to be invisibly attached to the man as he followed him around the boat and helped to navigate the short steamboat around the curves and points of the island. Harry even got to kick the pot-bellied stove, which he learned Harley had named Wheezy. Harry had used one foul word with one very enthusiastic kick, but a sharp reminder from his father of the soap bar waiting at home, and Harry kept his insults towards Wheezy something more palatable.

"Take that you gassy, smokey, fart machine!" Harry whooped and kicked the stove. Harley clapped him heavily upon the back.

"That put the old maid in 'er place, Harry!" he chortled and then coughed.

Harley suddenly stopped laughing and stared towards the island. Harry, puzzled, watched the frozen Squib, and then let out a yelp as Harley pushed him under the canopy.

"My son, the walking grease pit," huffed Severus. "Sit down, Harry, and try not to add to the filth. I've a suspicion we're heading inland soon."

"Right ya are, guvnor!" shouted Harley as he trotted past.

Harry and Severus watched as the man kicked, shouted, and made as much noise as the steamboat did. There was a grinding of gears, a belch of soot and steam, and a groaning that seemed to come from the depths of hell. The ride, which had been relatively smooth, grew rougher as they moved inland towards a stretch of water that disappeared within a cavern of intertwined olive trees.

"Persephone's Bridal Path!" shouted Harley as he pointed at the dark canopy of trees. "Legend has it that this is the path young Persephone walked as she went to meet 'er 'usband, the God of Death 'imself, Hades."

Harry whispered, a bit scared, "Is that true, dad? Are we going to see Death?"

"Not at all, Harry. Those stories that Miss Granger gave you are myths. They're not real."

A few minutes later the little boy became queasy from the rough handling the waves put the steamboat through. Looking a bit green he curled up on his side. Severus, always prepared withdrew an Anti-Nausea Potion from his robes. He quickly administered it and then worked on cleaning some of the soot and grime from his son.

The sun that had warmed them while they were out on the open ocean abruptly vanished to be replaced by heavy shade and uncomfortably cool temperatures. They had just gone beneath the olive trees.

The waves were gone and their travel was much smoother now as they chugged along through the curious corridor of green. After ten minutes of such slow, almost drifting travel, Harley choked the engine and it coughed off. Tossing out a coil of rope, Harley leapt off the boat to the shore and finally stopped its drift by tying the rope to a tree.

"M'kay, Snape. Yer on yer own from here. Land ain't my oil. Dusk's in five and half hours, that give you four before I want us to weigh anchor. Ye don't come back, I'll stay one night before I leave ye behind. Hope ye find yer patch o'gold."

Severus collected his son, stepped out of the boat, and caught Harry as Charlie handed him over. "Thank you, Mr. Walnut. We shall endeavor to be on time."

Harley pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tapped out one, had it soon lit and was puffing on it as he took his ever present, filthy handkerchief, and wiped it over his neck. He watched the stiff wizard, and his exuberant son, trudge over the twisting roots of dozens of olive trees until they disappeared.

* * *

_**A/N: Harley**_ _**Walnut and his pot-bellied stove Wheezy is a blatant nod to one of my all time favorite movies, The African Queen, starring Humphrey Bogart and Kathrine Hepburn.**_

_**Coming up, more of the hunt for the black flower, Harry tests Echo, Sev and Echo have a date, and a good deal of misbehavior on Harry's part.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 27 - Melancton Hunt - Small Accident & Potions Master's Gold**_

* * *

The close gathering of olive trees and their treacherous roots began to thin out a half hour after Severus and Harry left Harley and his steamboat, the Livingston, behind.

Severus' eyes were sharp as he scanned the ground for any sign of the elusive black flower he and his son were hunting. It was a lovely, sunny day with a clear sky overhead and a gentle breeze coming off the ocean.

The Melancton Flower, for which Solonus Isle was famous for, was also known as the Potions Master's Gold. Used mostly in healing potions it was a potent, magical ingredient for which Potioneers were finding new, remarkable uses for everyday. The problem was that the flower was not easy to find and it only grew on a few of the Greek Isles. From his research, this part of Solonus was supposed to be a good place to search for the flower.

Severus not only wanted to find a good sized patch but he hoped to harvest a good portion of the seeds so he could cultivate the flower at home. He was certain he could do it, but experimenting with the seeds was cost prohibitive. Even with financial backing from Lupin in place now, he wasn't solely going into working just on Wolfsbane and finding a cure. He wanted to experiment further with the Melancton and to discover lower cost substitutes for the plant in order to make some of the more expensive healing potions affordable.

The Potions Master was not only the best in England, but one of the top three Potions Masters in the world. Severus had dozens of 'recipe' journals where he'd scribbled down ideas he had during the course of teaching and spying. He had despised being the Potions Master for Voldemort, but he could not deny that some of the potions he had worked with had led to ideas and breakthroughs on the more benign potions he wished to work on.

Once again that teaching contract loomed up within his mind and he resolved to deal with it the moment he and Harry had gotten home, no matter the late hour.

"Daddy? Can we rest? My legs are getting all runned out." The plaintive voice was several steps behind him and Severus stopped immediately, wanting to smack himself in the head. So deep had he been in his thoughts he'd forgotten to pace his walk to compensate for Harry's much shorter legs.

"We'll stop right here, Harry. Would you like some water?" Severus sat down, removed the backpack off his back, opened it, and found the shrunken water bottle. Using his wand, he filled the empty bottle with cold water. He handed the water to his son. Harry took several large gulps of the nicely chilled water and then gave the bottle back to his father.

Severus watched his son for a few minutes as he looked around the pretty clearing noting the sudden appearance of a slightly distressed look upon his face. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry looked furtively around a bit longer and then spoke in a whisper, "There's no loo."

"That's right, son. There isn't." He suppressed the smirk of amusement.

"But, I gotta go pee!" Truth be told, he'd been doing a good job of holding it in until he drank the water. That had apparently wakened his bladder to the severity of his needs.

"Harry, out in Nature, you have to make your own loo." The look of utter shock and disgust on Harry's face was priceless.

"You mean... I have to... but what if someone sees me?!" Harry wondered if he could make it back to Harley's boat.

"I'm the only one out here, Harry. Nobody's going to see you."

Harry crossed his arms indignantly over his chest. "What if you see something you shouldn't?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten, my boy, but I've already seen you naked." Harry's jaw dropped. "As a matter of fact, so did your Healer at St. Mungo's and the nurses that undressed you. Oh yes," he smirked, "lest we forget the incident in the Great Hall? You didn't seem at all embarrassed causing chaos without a stitch of clothing on."

"AUGH!!" Harry ran and hid behind a nearby tree.

Laughing, Severus rose to his feet and went over to where Harry was hiding. "Harry, you really shouldn't be so embarrassed, but if it will help, I can cast a Disillusionment Spell over you and you can take care of your needs behind this tree."

Harry, who'd had his face against the tree's rough bark, looked up. "Really? Would you then, cuz I really need to go now."

Severus cast the spell and Harry all but faded except for a barely perceptible shimmer that was like a heat wave. He gave his son some additional privacy by stepping away a few feet.

The Disillusionment Charm felt like a cascade of ice down his back. This was not good considering how his bladder was already rebelling. Harry had learned how to hold his bladder shut until the very last possible moment under his Aunt Petunia's stern rule. She only let him use the bathroom once a day. This had given him unusual control, but the combination of the ice water and the chill of the spell caused the accident he was afraid of.

Harry was mortified. His father was going to kill him. He refused to look down at his soiled trousers and trainers and stared angrily at the tree in front of him. Maybe, if he just stood there long enough and didn't move a muscle he really would disappear. He sniffled.

"Harry?" asked Severus.

_Don't move. Don't speak. I'm sure I'll disappear in a minute._

"Harry, are you all right?"

The tears dripped slowly down his face as he felt the cold, drifting feel of the Disillusionment Charm being removed. He kept still, though, just in case his father couldn't, yet, see him.

Severus looked in concern down at the frozen figure of his son. He could see the dark stain on Harry's trousers and he could smell the acrid scent. He placed his hand lightly on the little boy's shoulder and urged him to move.

"Step over this way, Harry," he spoke gently and for the moment he ignored the child's tears. He cast a few cleaning spells, one that he'd learned from Molly Weasley that was a disinfectant spell specific to messes children made, and lastly a drying spell. When he was done, he took out his handkerchief, knelt down, and dried Harry's tears.

"You're not going to kill me, daddy?" He sniffled.

Severus held the handkerchief up to Harry's nose. "Blow." His son did so. "I'm not angry over an accident, child. That happens sometimes so don't worry about it. As you can see, just a few spells and you're all clean again."

"So, you still love me?" Severus nodded and Harry threw his arms around his father's neck.

Severus picked his boy up and walked him back to the clearing and sat down. He kept Harry on his lap, and smiled inwardly at the comfort he felt as his son-- _my beloved child_-- cuddled up against his chest.

* * *

Severus had allowed them both a fifteen minute break where Harry napped, and he closed his eyes.

Once they were on their way again, Harry was back in high spirits and bounced ahead of his father. He asked questions about every plant Severus stopped to harvest and listened carefully to the answers. If they weren't harvesting a plant, root, or seed, Severus quizzed him on a variety of subjects.

"Will grandpa come back to live with us, daddy?" Harry asked in between quiz questions.

"He and Minerva are going to be living at Hogwarts after they get married, Harry."

"Cuz he's Headmaster again?"

"That's right."

"And Aunt Minnie's Depudee Headmistress?"

"Depu_ty_, and yes, she is."

"Daddy? Are you going to teach forever and ever?" Harry bent down to study an interesting bug crawling along a leaf.

Severus stopped and watched his son. There was that damnable contract again. Albus would be Floo calling him soon, for an answer. After all, the start of term was only three weeks away.

At one time Severus thought he just might wind up teaching until his death; death at the hands of Voldemort. Thinking back then that he'd never need the house he grew up in, which had been very rundown and not in the best of neighborhoods, he'd sold the manor at Spinner's End. He'd gotten a surprisingly good price despite the condition it was in and had promptly deposited the profit in his Gringotts account and forgotten about it.

"I have been thinking of leaving teaching which would mean we wouldn't live in the castle anymore. Would that bother you?" he asked his son.

Harry shook his head. "It's a neat place and I like to talk to Phineas. Sir Nicholas has lots of good stories and the Bloody Baron isn't so scary anymore. I don't get to spend lots of time with you when you're teaching, though," he finally commented.

"You do remember that when term begins you'll be going to Primary School, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I know that. But, see, sometimes you'd get home real late cuz there were Slytherins that needed you, and then you had detentions and you'd miss dinner and sometimes, when we were s'posed to play on the weekends, you couldn't because you had to toot students who were dunderheads. You were..." Harry hesitated and had squatted down, pretending to be interested in a pink flower he'd found.

Severus knelt down beside his son. "I was what?"

"You got mad a lot. Not at me, but you got mad at your students and you always looked like you had one of your bad headaches. Do you like teaching?" Harry looked up at him sideways.

He plucked Harry up to his feet and they continued walking. "Maybe I don't. There were a few times I had an exceptional student that made the headaches worthwhile, but... no. I think you may have clarified my decision, Harry."

"What did you decide?"

"You'll know soon enough. I have to talk to your grandfather first. Back to the quiz?" He ruffled Harry's hair.

"No! My turn to quiz you!" Harry chuckled.

"Quiz me? But I know everything!"

"Okay, then my quiz should be easy. How many Cannon posters does Ron have on his wall?"

"I've never been in Ronald Weasley's room," frowned Severus. "How am I supposed to know the answer to that?"

"Oh... okay, then how about I quiz you from Hogwarts: A History?"

Severus frowned. "Do you know how long ago I read that book?"

"A hundred years?" smirked Harry.

"Don't be facetious," Severus said archly. "I am only 38."

"Are we rich? Like Draco?" He had forgotten his quiz and was now, seemingly, asking his father random questions.

"We're certainly not as wealthy as Draco is, but truly, no one needs that much money. We do have enough that we could live comfortably until I have my own business set up."

"I have money, don't I?" asked Harry.

Severus wondered what could have prompted all these questions. "You inherited your parents estate, which was modest. However, you don't have access to it until you are sixteen years old."

"Okay."

They walked for several minutes, in silence. Harry had a firm grip on Severus' hand, though, and he could see that the child was thinking heavily again. Looking around for a place to take a break he directed his son over to a semi-shady area. He transfigured a rock into a blanket for Harry to sit on while he settled on a large tree root cushioned by a Cushioning Spell. He then poured some fresh water and took out some sandwiches he'd shrunk and put under a preserving spell.

Harry, almost finished with his sandwich, finally broke the silence. "Daddy, who was Sirius Black?"

Damn it all! There was that bucket of ice water down his back again. How much had the Weasley children told Harry about his past on his birthday? First the Chamber of Secrets, than the troll (although, that had been told by Ron to Harry before his birthday), then the Philosopher's Stone. Not to mention that all of those redheaded brats had done their best to remind Harry what a git his father had been to him in class.

"Where did you hear about Sirius Black?" asked Severus.

"I sorta overheard Remus and Mr. Weasley talking." He saw the beginning of a frown on his father's face. Severus had impressed his son early on with the fact that he did not like eavesdroppers. "It wasn't my fault! I was eating cake with Draco by the tree and they were on the other side talking. Most of it I didn't understand... about money and E States and diz... pursements. Remus then got kind of sad, but it sounded kind of angry, too."

"What did he say, Harry?" asked Severus, now very curious, and a bit concerned.

"He... uhm said it was unfair that I forgot everything about Sirius. Mr. Weasley was nice, but then told him to quit being so selfish. Remus gets sad a lot, doesn't he, dad?"

The last thing Severus wanted to be was sympathetic towards that stupidly dense werewolf. How many times was Remus going to need to be told to quit hanging onto what was past? _Then again, I couldn't let go of a childhood jealousy and hatred towards a man dead for fifteen years._

Remus, who'd no doubt had few friends from the time he'd been bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, had long ago put his friendship with the Marauders on an impossibly high pedestal. Even in school, so worried was he about losing those friends, he made excuses for them when he should have had more backbone and spoke up against their stupidity.

Severus had never been bullied by Remus, and truthfully, for all his caustic attitude against the man, it had mostly been due to his own fears and prejudices because of what the man was, a werewolf. What also irritated him, as it had back when they were all students, was the man's fear of standing up to the cruelty his friends perpetrated on others. Severus hated to admit it, but the only other person targeted by James and Sirius worse than he'd been targeted, had been Peter Pettigrew. He had no doubt that the betrayal of Harry's parents, and the frame up of Sirius had all been a fatal sense of payback for what the ratty, ugly boy had put up with in his youth.

He could forgive the man his grief, because he did understand it, to a degree. Remus was a sensitive soul who embraced his friends ferociously and did not easily give them up. Sirius' death at Bellatrix Lestrange's hand after his then so recent escape from Azkaban, had been a terrible blow to Remus who was now the last of an era.

As for Remus and Severus these days? As always, Remus was civil to Severus. The Potions Master, though, had only recently begun to temper his usual snarkisms towards the werewolf. He knew he had nothing any longer to fear from the man, especially since he made the man's Wolfsbane Potion and monitored it. He had been surprised by the offer of financial backing from the now wealthy wizard, but he was certain that hadn't changed his attitude much towards Remus. Baiting the man, as he'd done for so long, just didn't have the appeal it once had. Of course, Remus still irritated Severus numerous ways, but a lot of people irritated Severus and he treated them all the same: snarkily.

Remus Lupin was recovering from his grief, as others were, he just held onto his grief longer than Severus felt was tolerable.

Severus looked down at his son, now picking at his sandwich. Sirius death, though, had broken Harry Potter. Of this, the Potions Master had strongly suspected when reading through the teenager's disjointed journal of his last days before de-aging himself.

Potter had hinged much of his hoped for happiness and freedom on Black. Whether or not it might have ever happened, Severus couldn't say. Witnessing the man's cruel death not only took away what normalcy Potter had wished for, it also made it crystal clear to the boy that anyone ever close to him was in danger. The final straw to what thread of sanity he'd been holding onto was gone when Albus sent the boy back to his relatives. He had been there when Albus had told Potter he had to return.

_"...but Voldemort is dead, sir," protested Potter, his high pitched whine irritating Severus' sensitive hearing. "I don't need to go back!"_

"There are still Death Eaters who would hurt you, my child," Albus tried to explain. "Your mother's Blood Wards are still effective and shall keep you safe until I can find another home for you."

"I'm safe at Hogwarts," muttered Potter stubbornly. "Why can't...?"

"Stop being so selfish, Potter!" snapped Severus who'd had enough of the boy's whining and wheedling. The stupid boy couldn't see that Albus, severely injured himself at the battle, was far too tired to put up with the brat's pleadings.

"I'm not!" Potter snapped at his Potions Teacher. "I could stay with the Weasleys, or Hermione's family."

"So you would sacrifice their safety for your comfort?" asked Severus sharply with a knowing sneer on his face.

Harry whitened and fell back against the chair he was in. "No, no, you're right. I-I-I'm sorry. Sirius... he... no! I can't hurt anyone else."

All fight the boy had come into Albus' office with that day fled in an instant. Looking back, Severus felt he should have realised that the boy's sudden acquiescence was a warning sign. Potter had given up in that moment, not just to the Headmaster's directive, but to everything.

"Sirius Black was your godfather..." began Severus. He steered clear of his own feelings for Black and told Harry about Sirius and how he'd been friends with James and Remus. He then explained how James and Lily had trusted Sirius to be their Secret Keeper when they went into hiding. Sirius, though, had made the fatal error of telling Peter Pettigrew where the Potters were.

Here was a part of Sirius' story that Lupin did not know. After all, Severus had been a spy and he was part of Voldemort's Inner Circle of Death Eaters. He had learned that Voldemort had instructed Pettigrew to get the secret of the Potters whereabouts any way possible. It was useless information, and one of the reasons Severus felt responsible for Lily's death. He had not discovered Pettigrew's ruse until minutes before Lily and James were killed.

Severus knew that Sirius, in his anger, had gone after Pettigrew with the intention of killing him, but no one knew that it was Pettigrew that had killed the innocent Muggles, thus setting Black up for his time in Azkaban.

For a moment, the story of Sirius Black was sidetracked as Harry lit upon the notion of Animagi. He thought there was nothing more wicked than for a wizard or witch to become an animal.

"Are you an Animagus, dad?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It is a difficult discipline to learn and one I never really had a curiosity about."

"I'd like to be a dog. Then Hector and I could talk," just as abruptly as the boy had veered off pursuing his interest in Animagi, he was back on topic with the question, "What happened to Sirius after he went to Azkaban? Did he die there?"

Severus went on to explain that in Potter's third year, after Black had been in the prison for twelve years, he escaped. As of his escape, no one had ever successfully escaped the horrible prison.

"Was he going after Potter?" asked Harry. He was now completely referring to his past self as another person.

"It's what everyone was afraid of. They were certain he was mad."

Harry listened, enraptured, as Severus told him of Sirius Black finding his way into Hogwarts and scaring Ron, and supposedly almost killing Potter. Everything culminated with an encounter in the Shrieking Shack.

"How did you know to get there, dad?"

"As you know, I had pledged to Lily to keep Potter safe. After his escapades with the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets, I devised a Tracking Spell that would allow me to know where he was. Potter had taken to sneaking about after curfew and after the incident in Gryffindor tower I had a suspicion as to who was letting Black into the castle."

"Who?" asked Harry in a soft whisper of awe.

"Remus Lupin."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Did grandpa know?!"

"Much later I discovered that it was under your grandfather's orders that Lupin was supposed to smuggle Black into the castle. Albus wished to help him. Unfortunately, Black was intent upon seeing Potter and so, for awhile, he only made things more difficult for himself."

"He wasn't really thinking, was he, dad?"

Severus smirked. _When had Black ever thought anything through?_ But, he did not wish to speak ill of of a dead man, so he replied, "They say that the reason Black was able to escape was because he was singularly determined to see the son of James Potter. James had been his best friend and it was said that Black needed to know that Potter was safe. Twelve years in Azkaban, Harry, makes it exceedingly difficult for a man to think rationally."

Harry's father went on to describe how he discovered Potter had sneaked out after curfew and Severus had gone after the boy. Severus did not say anything about his own fear of the Shrieking Shack, just that he followed the hidden tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow where he found Black, Lupin, an injured Ron, Hermione, and Potter.

"Black was shouting madly about Secret Keepers, rats, Pettigrew. I meant to subdue him for the Headmaster to deal with, but Potter was a headstrong child who felt he knew best. To my surprise, and utter disgrace, Potter and Granger not only disarmed me but knocked me out rather badly."

"Idiot!" huffed Harry with a glower.

"Yes, Potter did have a distressing tendency towards idiocy," agreed his father.

"See, I wouldn't have done that. You're a grown-up and if Lupin wasn't helping, and Black was nuts, then I'd help you."

Severus studied his son for a moment, and realised, even more strongly, how different Harry was from the teenager Potter. Seeing this, he could better understand how his son felt he was someone separate from Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. _And none of us will ever see Potter again,_ sighed Severus to himself. _Another casualty of the war and none of us ever realised it._

That epiphany actually had Severus' hands trembling and he had to stop his narrative for a few minutes. While he recovered he handed Harry an orange and took several long sips of his water. He could finally understand how Ron felt; the Weasley boy truly had been grieving. _And I have been unduly harsh towards Lupin knowing how close he'd become to Potter._

Severus leaned forward and brushed aside the curtain of long, black hair that obscured his son's profile. Harry lifted his head and smiled.

"Are you going to finish the story, dad?"

Needing to be closer to his son, Severus left the perch of the old, dead root he'd been sitting on and moved to sit beside Harry. Giving his son some of his water, he continued what he knew of Sirius' story. Finally ending with the wizard's brave death as he sacrificed himself for his godson.

After the story, Harry leaned against his father's side and picked at blades of grass. Severus slipped an arm over his son's shoulder and just quietly watched him for several minutes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, child?"

"I think Potter's heart broke when his godfather died."

"I believe it did so, too, Harry. Potter loved his godfather very much and I think he was unable to cope with his death."

Harry just nodded in reply. Severus touched the shruken broom in his pocket. "I have a question for you, son." Harry lifted his head. Severus removed the small broom and held it in the palm of his hand. "This was a gift to Potter from his godfather. In his journal he mentions this broom and a wish for it to go to his friend Ron. Your cousin rescued it from his mother, recognising how much it meant to Potter. Technically, it is still yours, but I'm wondering if you'd like to..."

Harry interrupted, "Ron should have it," said the seven year old firmly. "I don't know how to explain it, daddy, but I really don't feel like it's mine. Other than the story you told me about Sirius, I never really knew him. I bet Ron would love the broom more."

Severus drew Harry tightly to his side briefly and kissed the top of his head. "Shall I take care of giving it over to Ron?"

"Yeah. Thanks, dad."

Severus pushed himself to his feet and grimaced at his cracking knees. Harry giggled. He put his hand out to his son and Harry grabbed his father's hand, letting him pull him up to his feet.

"We have another hour before we have to start back. Are you ready to find that flower?" He smiled at his son.

"Yep! I'm gonna find it!"

* * *

The Melancton Flower hunt ended about twenty minutes before they had to turn around and head back to Harley Walnut's steamboat. Harry had darted off after a snake, and Severus, worried it might have been a poisonous adder, had chased after the boy. The snake eluded Harry, but led him straight to a large patch of the black flowers hidden at the base of a rotting olive tree.

Severus demonstrated how to harvest the entire plant. Harry gently tugged the flower, stem, and its root from the ground then handed it to his father who cast a Preservation Spell over each plant. After they harvested as many as they could carry, they next picked up dried seeds from the ground surrounding the older blooms. Severus would later remove fresh seeds from the plants he and Harry harvested.

It was now time to head back to the Livingston, Harley, and then home to Echo.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 28 - Nobody's Perfect**_

_A/N: The scene with Echo and Harry is dedicated to Kayapride._

* * *

The ride on the Livingston didn't seem as long back as the ride out had been. They reached the docks a little after six o'clock and Severus Apparated himself and his son back to their cottage. Severus had Floo called Albus to arrange a meeting and just managed a quick shower and a change of fresh clothing before he had to leave again.

Severus clutched the scroll that was his teacher's contract in his right hand while he bent slightly towards his son. "I'm going to be gone several hours, so Echo is in charge. I expect you to listen to what she says and you had better be in bed, and asleep, by the time I get home."

"I will, dad, but will you tell grandpa to come visit again, soon?" Harry was really missing having Albus around all the time, and Severus admitted he missed the older wizard as well.

Albus had chosen to return to Hogwarts, his home of over 50 years. Soon to be his home with Minerva as his wife. If they ever found time to marry.

"We'll see about visiting him," Harry started to interrupt, but Severus held up his hand to stay whatever he was going to say. "Not tonight, son. Albus and I have a few things to discuss. Now, give me a kiss goodbye, and let me go."

Severus bent down a bit more, and on his tiptoes, Harry was able to plant a dry kiss to his father's cheek. When he rose to his full height, he turned slightly and kissed Echo; the first kiss, though quite chaste, he had deliberately done in front of his son.

"Don't let him get away with anything, my dear," smirked Severus, his black eyes glinting teasingly.

"Harry and I will be fine. Make sure you and Albus have some dinner while you're meeting and I'll save you some apple crumble."

Severus nodded with a smirk, then threw Floo powder into the fire and called out, Headmaster Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts." He stepped into the green flames and was gone.

* * *

Harry was helping Echo make dinner. He was putting butter on the garlic bread that would be toasted in the oven.

"You like cooking a lot, don't you, Echo?" observed Harry.

"Next to my bookstore, I find it soothing. That, and it's very nice when my cooking is appreciated. I think you and your dad appreciate my cooking, don't you?"

"Yep. I think dad's even putting on some weight. He keeps saying he's going to have to start working out again." He put the thick slices of French bread on the pan and brought it over to Echo. She put it in the oven while Harry began to set the kitchen table.

"I never knew your dad worked out," she said conversationally.

"He did. There's a magic room at Hogwarts that gets filled with whatever you need. It's really neat. When I went with him once, the room gave us a giant park to run around."

"That sounds wonderful, Harry. I don't think I've ever heard of such a magical room."

"It's neat. He told Hagrid once that if he didn't work out, he'd either drink himself to death or hex his students to death." Harry went to a drawer and took out two napkins that he placed on the table.

"Ah, so it was a stress reliever." She smiled and brought over two small bowls of salad for she and Harry to start on. Echo sat down across from him.

"Do all adults have stress relievers?" He stabbed his salad a few times with his fork, then glanced swiftly at Echo, put down his fork and picked out the small tomato bits and ate them.

"Most do. I think kids do, too."

"Really?" Harry lifted his head just as Echo handed him a napkin for his tomato-juiced fingers. He wiped his fingertips, then dove back into the salad looking for the olives.

"Harry, use your fork, not your fingers," Echo admonished mildly.

Harry's scowl was so brief, she nearly didn't see it. At her half smile Harry dutifully picked up his fork and continued his search for the olives.

Dinner went without a hitch after that little bump. Echo and Harry ate between talking about the Melancton hunt. Harry had been enthralled by Harley Walnut and was hoping to meet the crazy man again.

"Echo, did you always live on Solonus?" asked Harry as he dug into his apple crumble.

"I was born in Cypress on my father's olive farm and lived there until I was about five years old. Voldemort wanted my mother to work for him and when she wouldn't, my dad sold his farm and they moved to one of the Muggle islands of Greece to escape from him. When I was nine, they sent me to my father's cousin in America."

"Voldymort killed your mum and dad, didn't he?" whispered Harry with regret. Echo nodded. "Can you remember them well?"

"I knew them for nine years, dear, so I did have quite a few memories. I still miss them, though. Can you remember your mum or James?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't remember James at all. I only have nightmares of my mum trying to keep Voldymort from killing me. She did save me from the ghost Death Eaters. She was really pretty. Like you." He smiled, his compliment sincere.

"You're a sweetheart," she smiled back and stood up from the table. With a wave of her hand, the dishes were removed from the table and set to cleaning themselves in the sink.

Echo placed her hands on her hips and then announced, "All right, Harry, we have time for drawing, reading, or a game before bath time. Which would you like to do?"

"Gobstones?" asked Harry.

Echo grimaced. "Let me guess. You want to play with that set that Fred and George made, don't you?" Harry chortled. "Uh-huh. Just as I thought." She sighed over dramatically. "All right. Since you're going..."

"Yippiee!" Harry ran to his bedroom to get the set.

The Gobstones set had been specially made by Fred and George Weasley. Instead of emitting gross smells like standard sets did, this set emitted noises, glitter, confetti, and a spell to change hair colour.

They played for half an hour on the floor in front of the fireplace. About halfway through the game, Harry suggested that they both lose on purpose to make the most mess. The game degenerated into laughter, glitter, silly noises, and Echo's hair changed to red, to purple, then to green whereas Harry's hair went from yellow, to blue, and then plaid.

"How do you like growing up at Hogwarts, Harry?" asked Echo during a lull in their little mayhem.

"It's okay, but dad has so much work to do their during school. I stayed with Molly, which was neat, cuz I learned a lot of great stuff and de-gnoming is a lot of fun. Dad always gets bothered by students when we're trying to read and stuff and then he's got detentions, too. Did you know the kids think dad's a vampire?" Harry giggled and fell backwards.

"What's so funny about that?" smiled Echo as she threw some confetti over Harry.

"Dad can't be a vampire! He can walk in the sun, he drinks coffee, and he likes garlic on pizza. Bleh!"

"Good argument, Harry." She stood, leaned over him and tried to glower like Severus, but it was ruined by a wide smirk. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked, smiling upward at Echo.

"Bath time!" Echo slipped her hands under Harry's armpits and hauled him to his feet.

The little boy huffed. "Five more minutes?"

"Bath, Harry. I need to clean this up and you need to clean up. Now go."

Sighing dramatically, Harry left the living room and went to his bedroom and into his bathroom.

He was having fun with Echo, but he was missing his father and hoped he'd come home soon. He knew it was almost bedtime, but maybe Echo would let him stay up late.

Smiling with that hope in mind, he started the bath water, turned another tap that sent purple suds into the water and then took off his clothing and threw it into the corner, instead of the hamper. Climbing into the warm bath water, he turned off the water tap, but let more suds in until they were nearly up to his chin. Although he was never supposed to splash in the bathtub, he couldn't help himself this time and flailed joyously with abandon. Not once did he notice that water was spilling onto the floor and that the suds were going everywhere.

Harry, now making booming, exploding noises as he smacked the water with his palms never heard the door to his bathroom open. He practically ducked under the water when he heard Echo's voice shouting, "Harry! What have you done?!"

"Get out! You're a girl! You're not s'posed to be in here!!" Harry shouted frantically behind a dwindling mound of purple suds.

Echo ignored his protests. "I just spent fifteen minutes cleaning up after our game, Harry. How could you make such a mess like this? I know you're not allowed to spla... yikes!" Echo nearly slipped on a puddle of water and soap but caught herself from taking a bad tumble by catching the edge of the sink.

"Are you okay, Echo?" Harry asked sharply with worry.

"I am." She threw a towel on the floor and then grabbed a second one.

"What are you doing with that?" Harry pointed at the towel she held up between her now outstretched arms.

"Up. Now. This bath is over."

"I can't!" he complained. "You'll see me."

"I'll close my eyes. Now stand up and get out of the tub. You're going to clean this up." She closed her eyes and soon sensed the little boy against the thick towel. Wrapping it around him, she opened her eyes and cast a drying charm over his hair. She then pushed him towards his bedroom.

"Are you mad, Echo?" he asked worriedly.

"Disappointed, dear," she sighed. "I know you don't do this when your father's around. I had hoped you'd extend me the same courtesy. Go get dressed in your pyjamas and then come and clean this up."

Harry trudged into his bedroom, made sure Echo couldn't see him, then tossed aside his towel and donned his pyjamas. He then returned to the bathroom, half-hoping Echo had started cleaning some of the mess. She hadn't. She handed him a towel.

"Wipe up the water and then any suds you see," she commanded gently.

Harry took the towel and did as he was told. It looked an awful mess, but the towel was absorbent and so the job was quicker than he thought it would be. He threw the towel in the hamper and intended to ignore his stack of dirty clothing but Echo, who had been leaning against the doorjamb, pointed at it and so he picked it up and tossed them into the hamper as well.

"Very good, Harry," she pronounced, pleased. "Bedtime."

"Can't I stay up 'til my dad comes home? Please?"

Echo nudged him into the bedroom and turned off the bathroom light. "No, you cannot. You heard your father. He wanted you in bed and asleep by the time he came home."

"But I can't sleep with him gone. And, he reads to me," Harry pouted as he started to whine.

"I know he does, but he isn't here and it's already ten minutes past your bedtime."

"Pleaseeeeee?" he wheedled, giving Echo his most convincing puppy dog face.

"No!" Her voice held a touch of sharpness to it, but Harry chose to ignore it.

"Please, Echo? I know he'll be home soon. He won't mind. Please let me stay up?"

"That's enough bellyaching, Harry. I already said no. Now get into bed."

"NO!" shouted Harry and he ran out to the living room.

Echo rolled her eyes and then went after him. The little boy had planted himself in his father's chair and looked to be set to stay for a long while. Echo simply picked him up, cast a Featherlight Charm, and slung him, protesting, over her shoulder. When he started to struggle, she swatted his pyjama clad bottom sharply once. Harry let out an indignant yelp, but stopped his struggles.

"You're not nice, Echo!" he snapped. Echo stopped midway between the living room and his bedroom.

"If you don't stop that whining, Mr. Snape, I'll put you in the corner until your father gets home. Do you understand me, young man?"

"I just wanna..."

Echo interrupted him. "Would you like me to tell your father how terrible you've been when he gets home, or would you like me to tell him that you were a good little boy?"

With a sigh, Harry's body relaxed as he gave up his protests. Echo carted him into his bedroom and dropped him onto his bed. He was mad, but he kind of liked being dropped on the bed like that.

"Well? What should I tell your father when he gets home?" Echo was standing, hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

Harry wanted to put up more of a fuss, but he realised now that if he did, and his father heard of it, there might be more than just standing in the corner for a few minutes. He might get grounded, or... he rubbed his bottom and glowered quickly at Echo-- she spanked me!-- or his father might add to that swat.

Making his decision, he first asked with a facetious grin, "Will you bounce me on the bed again?"

"You liked that, hm?" Waving a hand, Harry began to bounce up and down on his bed. He was giggling and clapping his hands while Hector barked loudly.

When the bouncing stopped, Harry scooted under the blankets and yanked them up to his chin. Echo smiled, leaned over to the bedside table where his dragon sat, and handed it to him.

"Your hand kinda hurt," Harry sulked softly.

"You were being very naughty, little one. Now, if you can stay in bed, and go to sleep, this will remain between us, all right?" She tucked a strand of his fine, silked hair behind his ear.

Harry stretched his arms upward and she leaned down further so he could hug her. "I'm sorry, Echo. It's okay if you want to tell, dad. Just let him know you spanked me already." Echo nodded to him. He then squeezed her. "I really hope you love my dad, Echo, cuz I want to keep you forever," he whispered in her ear.

Echo kissed Harry's cheek and tucked him in. "I wouldn't mind keeping you forever, too, sweetheart." She then smoothed some stray tendrils of hair off his face. "I'll be sure that your father comes in to see you the moment he gets home, all right?"

"Thank you." Hector jumped up to lie down beside his boy. Harry watched until Echo got to the door and then he called to her. She turned in the doorway and looked back. "I missed my dad, but I had fun with you, Echo."

"I had fun, too, little one. Goodnight, Harry, and dream well." Nox-ing the light off, she closed the door partially and made her way to the living room.

* * *

Severus Snape made the decision that would affect his life and that of his son. He stared down at his teacher's contract, re-read the amendments and then signed it. It would be the last time he'd ever have to put his signature to the parchment. Putting away his quill, he rolled up the contract and handed it over to Albus. He had agreed to teach until Christmas, co-teaching with his replacement once Albus hired someone.

Albus smiled, patted the scroll, and with a wave of his hand, sent it to his second tier of bookshelves where it filed itself away.

There was a mild popping noise behind the two men as a table set with a light dinner appeared. "Will you have dinner with me, my boy?" asked Albus.

Severus nodded, "Echo wanted me to make sure that we both had something to eat," he smirked and took a seat at the table. He then served himself some of the savory vegetable and beef soup.

"Have you any thoughts on who might be suitable as your replacement, Severus?"

Severus eyebrow rose, "No one can replace me, Albus," the Potions Master declared smugly. "I will suggest suitable candidates, though."

Albus broke a chunk off some fresh made bread, dunked it into his soup, took a bite, then asked, "Have you any such candidates in mind?"

Severus sipped at his wine, considered a moment, then replied, "My first choice would be Potions Mistress Calendra Duncan. She's in her 70s but sharp as a whip. All of her apprentices are considered tops in their field."

"So she's a good teacher, then?" asked Albus.

"I believe so. I think she'd do well in maintaining the strict rules I have in place. First and second years might be a problem, though. Her patience is not as generous as mine towards younger children." Albus snorted and chuckled while Severus frowned.

"Who else do you have in mind?" Albus asked as his eyes twinkled.

"Potions Master William Herne. He has a good rapport with children and although he's never taken an apprentice, he does have a good reputation as a tutor. He has decidedly Hufflepuff leanings, so if you wanted him to Head my House, he might find himself mired by Slytherin cunning."

"Hmm, as to the Head of Slytherin, Severus, I was considering offering the position to Aurora Sinistra."

Severus coughed. "The Slytherins would have done with her before anyone knew she was missing, Albus!"

"I would think since she came from your House..."

Severus interrupted with a strong shake of his head. "She's quite loyal to Slytherin, but she hides from the students more than Sybill Trelawney does." He dabbed his napkin to his lips and the corner of his mouth quirked slightly. "Let us not forget when her Slytherin and Gryffindor third years, in a rare show of House unity, spelled the path from her office to the Astronomy Tower to lead her out to the lake. I do recall she ruined one set of my teaching robes with her tears."

Albus sighed. "The poor witch wouldn't teach for three weeks. Really, Severus, this is going to be difficult finding someone to your exact specifications. Are you certain...?"

"I have to think of Harry, first, Albus and as much as I do love the home I've made here, this is not the place to raise my child. Especially since he'll be coming back here in five years." He smiled gently at the old man, noting for once that his own smiles were appearing with more regularity and were also easier to share with those he cared about. _Merlin help me, I hope my eyes haven't begun to twinkle!_

"What about Bill Weasley?" asked Albus.

"I thought he was still in Egypt? Breaking curses on wizarding artefacts?"

Albus shook his head. "That ended a month ago. He's been looking for steadier work."

"Doesn't he rather enjoy the freedom of traveling around the world? Has something changed?"

"Molly told me the young man seems to be rather infatuated with a young witch from Beauxbaton."

"Ah." said Severus finishing his glass of wine. "Bill does have a Potions Mastery and he's written several rather astute articles for the trade magazines. But, a Gryffindor as Head of Slytherin, Albus?" The Potions Master shook his head firmly.

"I see nothing wrong with that, Severus. Quite honestly, I think it could only help the growing House unity that began last year. And don't forget, you've observed on a few occasions that you saw some distinct Slytherin qualities in the boy."

"True," nodded Severus.

"I believe I'll write to Bill and see if he's interested."

"Be sure that you let him know if he accepts, he'll be co-teaching with me until Christmas. I never had the fortune of Bill as a student, but I taught enough of his siblings that he may decline on their opinion alone," replied Severus archly, as the older wizard seemed to have made a decision, not even bothering to take a second look at his recommendations.

Albus finished his soup, then smiled, noting the young man's offended manner. "Severus, I promise you that I am not dismissing your recommendations..."

Severus interrupted, "You should have told me you had someone in mind already." He pushed away from the table and went to stand in front of the fireplace.

After a few minutes the old man's eyes lit up in understanding. He rose from the table and went over to the younger man's side. "I apologise for hurting you, Severus."

The young Potions Master glanced sharply at the Headmaster. "You haven't hurt me! What are you talking about?"

"Severus, my boy, you've been teaching here for fifteen years. You've been my trusted aide, my conscience, at times, and you are the son I've never had. I believe that you're... afraid that I've not only found a teacher for Potions, but someone to _replace you_."

Severus stared hard at the flames. He refused to admit it, but that's just what he felt. He knew that Albus had helped to guide Bill Weasley's illustrious career, including bestowing scholarship for (albeit anonymously) to further his Masters degrees in Curse Breaking and Potions. It had always irritated him when Albus spoke so openly of the young man's accomplishments and he couldn't do the same for Severus. He snorted to himself, _I can see it now, there's Albus crowing about how wonderful a spy I am for him and how I saved Potter's life for the umpteenth time!_

Albus hand gripped Severus' upper arm. "There were so many times, Severus, when I wanted to tell everyone of the pride I had in you, but you know that would have meant death for you. I have no restrictions now, and for anyone who will listen, I shall tell them not only how proud I still am of you, but that I love you as a father does his son. There is no one, not one single person on this earth, who can replace you."

Severus leaned his shoulder against the older man, but did not stop staring at the flames flickering before him.

Albus continued, "I would dearly love for you to remain at Hogwarts, to raise Harry here, but it is unfair of me to ask you to continue to do something you don't wish to do. As exemplary as your teaching career has been here at Hogwarts, I know it was never what you truly wanted. It's time, now, for you to pursue the career you love."

The Headmaster smiled, and even though Severus wasn't looking into his eyes, he knew those blue orbs were twinkling merrily. "I expect you to visit on a regular basis, my boy. After all, I must share the annoyances of my position with someone other than Minerva."

Severus chuckled softly. "As if you ever found any aspect of being Headmaster annoying."

"Too true." He tugged Severus over to the chairs by the fireplace. "I take it you'll be going into research and development with your potions?" asked Albus sending the table and their dirty dishes away with a wave of his wand and summoning an elf to bring tea. Once the tea had arrived, Severus poured for them both, then relaxed back against the chair.

"After I find a home for us, I'm considering an owl-order business to keep myself and Harry afloat while I work on my research and continue with finding a cure for werewolves."

"I am pleased that you and Remus have come together for that. I was rather incensed when I learned that the Ministry revoked your funding for further development of the Wolfsbane Potion. Arthur is doing his best, but he is only one man and there are so many things in the Ministry that need to be set to rights."

"I read recently that Arthur absolutely vetoed the 'Marriage Law' a second time." Observed Severus.

"I spoke up against it as well, with Minerva in the Wizengamot."

"Did you? I thought you didn't have any objection to such a law," teased Severus.

"The encouragement of marriage between witches and wizards is not something I object to. It's the threat of barring any witch or wizard from our community if they have no wish to marry that I disagree with. My other contention is that requiring those as young as 16 to be forced into marriage is wrong. I do not believe that someone so young has the appreciation of marriage that someone older does and then to force them into a union that can be so easily dissolved once a child is born..." Albus shook his head. "No, such a law does not sit well with me and I'm glad that our Minister, and others, see that as well."

"That aside," twinkled Albus, "tell me how my grandson is."

Severus related their day on the other side of the island and Harry's latest desires to either be a Potions Master on a sailing ship, or to have his own steamboat rattletrap like the Livingston.

"By the time we docked, Harry was no more than a white-toothed, smiling grease smudge with a red kerchief tucked partially into his back pocket. He kept from swearing, thank Merlin, but he certainly came up with some clever insults."

"Such as?" prompted Albus.

"I quite liked... dunderheaded fool that left his brain home with mummy. Oh! And this one... tin-potted nuisance with a belching problem." Severus smirked while Albus laughed out loud.

After several more minutes of discussing his son the Headmaster let out a yawn he tried to suppress but didn't succeed. "I'd best let you get on home, Severus," sighed Albus as he wiped a mirthful tear from one eye.

Severus gave a quick nod of agreement and stood up. He was at the Floo about to throw in the green-black glittering powder when a thought crossed his mind. "Albus, would you like to watch Harry for me on Monday night?"

Albus' bushy eyebrows rose wonderingly, "Of course. I take it Echo won't be available for that role?"

"Hardly, Albus. I intend to take the young lady out." Albus' smiled widely and his eyes twinkled knowingly. "Don't you dare say it, old man."

Albus arms went wide, "I have no idea what you mean, my boy." He chuckled and then patted Severus' shoulder. "Bring Harry whatever time you wish. Minerva is visiting her neice's family, so I'm sure I can keep the youngster busy."

"Thank you, Albus. Goodnight." Severus threw in the Floo powder. "Snape Cottage, Solonus Isle.

"Goodnight, dear boy." His eyes crinkled with his matching smile as he watched Severus step through the green flames and vanished. The old wizard danced a little jig around his office and then dashed up the stairs to his quarters. He was very happy for the wizard he called son.

* * *

That Sunday afternoon Harry stood in the doorway of his father's cottage potions lab. He was leaning against the door frame and scuffing his foot upon the carpet, building up static. Severus was in the midst of brewing an important potion and trying, at the same time, to pay attention to his son.

"You said an hour ago you'd be done," Harry complained. Severus noted the slight whine that was creeping into the child's voice and compressed his lips together in irritation.

"There were complications, Harry, and I already explained this to you."

"But you said we'd go ride on the Ferris wheel!" There was the whine.

Severus looked up and glared. "Harry, you're treading on my last nerve. Now stop your whining and either take Hector for a walk, or go do some artwork. I'm at a critical point..."

"You always are!" Harry growled and turned away. Severus did not pay attention to the stomping footsteps headed into the living room.

Severus had spent the morning explaining to his son that he was fine tuning the elixir to relieve the symptoms of fatigue and joint pain that a werewolf suffered before and after their transition. He'd received comprehensive notes that morning from Lupin and had several ideas he wanted to get started on right away.

Normally Echo would entertain the child but she had gone to her bookstore. Severus had offered to go with her, but she wanted to be by herself and promised to be back late afternoon.

Harry had been disappointed that he'd be on his own until Hedwig had arrived with a letter from Draco. Harry had gone off to read the letter and to write a reply back so Severus went to his lab.

Mid-morning Harry had entered his father's lab, finished with his letter, finished painting, drawing, and even playing a solitary game of Exploding Snap. In other words, he was bored. He was hoping he might be able to help with something, but Severus had dismissed him rather shortly. A short while later Harry had gone back to the lab and asked if they could go into the village when he was finished so he could ride on the Ferris wheel.

When an hour had slipped on by in which Harry had spent time reading and staring at the ceiling in his room, he had gone to see if his father was finished. Severus wasn't.

Harry had been bored, but now it was worse because he was mad at his father, too, for ignoring him. He flopped heavily onto his bed and then rolled onto his back. For a second he stared at the ceiling again, but then, with his hands, he shoved his books, and drawing parchment and a few games off his bed. He then scooted himself around so that his feet were now towards the headboard. Planting his feet flat and firmly against the wall, he began to thump his feet upon the wall. His trainers left little scuff marks, but he didn't care.

"Harry!" shouted his father, his irritation too clear. "Get your feet off the wall and go outside before I come in there and spank you!!"

Harry glowered and thumped both feet rebelliously against the wall before he shoved off the bed and headed outside.

* * *

Severus carefully dropped three slivers of dry ice into the elixir. He watched as the muddy, thick potion became thin and clear as the dry ice quickly cooled it. Breathing a sigh of relief, he bottled the elixir, cleaned the cauldron, and then his workstation. Once everything was back in order, he left his lab to check on his son.

As Severus stepped out of his lab, he could smell turkey cooking and his mouth watered appreciatively. Casting the time spell he saw that it was almost four in the afternoon. Echo must have been home for a few hours.

_And she's cooked my favorite._ He smiled.

Echo had discovered that turkey was a weakness of his and managed to roast a small turkey hen once a week. There would be home made rolls, cranberry sauce with fresh cranberries, and giblet gravy.

"Is all well at your bookstore?" he asked as he wandered into the kitchen.

Echo turned and smiled. " Oland never stepped foot in it so it was pretty dusty. I did a lot of cleaning, but it was so wonderful to be able to be back in my little shop. I really had no idea how much I'd missed it."

"Will you re-open, soon?" he asked as she offered him a small spoonful taste of the cranberry sauce.

"Well, I'll be homeless shortly, so I have to work on that as soon as the house is sold. Severus, when is Draco coming?" she asked.

He had been savoring the tart/sweet sauce but had been distracted the moment she reminded him of her soon-to-be homeless state. He'd have to do something about that. "Draco will be arriving this Friday. If you'd like, you and I can go see about your things after Draco arrives while Draco takes care of Harry. Then, Draco, Remus, and I can get your things moved that evening."

"That sounds like a good plan," she sighed in relief.

She cast a cooling charm over the cranberry sauce and then went over to the bread dough that had risen. Echo liberally sprinkled flour onto the counter.

Severus slipped up behind her, taking advantage of the fact that her hands were covered in flour as she began kneading dough for the rolls. He brushed aside her hair and placed his lips teasingly to her throat.

"Draco is scheduled to arrive right after breakfast, so as soon as we get him settled, we'll leave," he spoke his silkiest into her ear and she felt her knees tremble in warning as he chuckled softly.

"I should never had said anything to you about your voice," she sighed leaning back against his chest.

"Quite true, Miss Prosper." He kissed her earlobe. "You should never give an advantage to an..."

Echo turned and kissed the wizard. "Don't you dare call yourself my enemy, Severus." She then grinned, planted her flour-dusted hands against his chest and pushed him away. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, so get out."

Severus snatched up her hands, kissed her fingertips as Echo giggled, and then swept out.

* * *

"Harry?" Severus looked in his son's bedroom and was appalled at the mess the child had left it in. The bed was a mess, toys and crayons, parchment, and even a few books were scattered on the floor. Above the headboard on the wall were clear scuff marks from a pair of shoes. "Harry!"

He strode out into the hall, stopped at the kitchen and asked, "Echo, have you seen Harry?"

She was just taking the turkey out of the oven and turned. "I thought he was in the lab with you."

"He wasn't. I told him to go play outside about two hours ago. Blast it all!" He went out to the backyard and tried to see if his son was down on the beach. After a pause, he went to the gate, opened it and walked several paces towards the beach. As he did so, his discerning eye scanned sharply for any sign that Harry had played out there. He saw nothing.

He turned from the beach, went around the cottage to the front yard and then through that gate. There on the path, almost too faint to see, were the imprints of Harry's trainers and beside them, the bigger prints of Hector's paws.

"Severus?" He looked up and turned, not realising that Echo had called his name twice before he responded.

"Harry's wandered off, Echo," he explained. "I'm going to follow his trail. Would you stay here in case I miss him?"

"I shall. Here," she held out his broom and smiled. "You might need this."

"Accio broom." The broom sailed to his hand and then he mounted the broom, hovering just above the ground. "Thank you, my dear." He then flew off, following the set of footprints.

* * *

Harry was certain he'd be back home before his father even knew he'd left. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on his own penchant for being easily distracted and once he'd crossed into the village of Solonus Isle there was much to distract a seven year old boy especially since it was Market Sunday.

He looked through the windows of various stores and shops with Hector walking protectively at his side. He stopped at all the street vendors and scrutinised their wares and sometimes he stopped to chat with them.

"Master Harry!" bellowed a familiar sounding voice. Harry looked up to see Bido, the large man that his father had played chess with. The chess player sat near a water fountain on the patio of an outdoor cafe. He smiled encouragingly and waved the small boy over.

"Hi, sir!" greeted Harry. "Do you play chess all the time?"

"It's how I make my living, young Master. Is your father about?" asked Bido pointedly looking for the tall wizard in black. "I fancy a match with the wily fellow."

"He's brewing potions," Harry said with a slight tinge of disgust.

"Ahhh, then perhaps you'll indulge me in a game?" Bido patted one of the chairs by his chess set.

"Uhm, I'd like to, but I don't have any money. I forgot to bring my allowance with me."

"Well, if you win, there's nothing to worry about. If you lose, I'll collect the next time I see you. Fair enough, Master Harry?"

"I suppose. How much money, though?"

Bido lifted Harry and plopped him down on a chair. "We'll make it simple... and affordable since you're young," the large man winked and took his seat. "Five sickles to the winner. Although, if you win, you get a bonus of an ice cream."

"Cool!"

The game began and Bido was pleased to discover that the young man seated opposite him was quite a serious player. His pirate chessmen often distracted the young with their earthy insults and vicious fights, but Harry didn't once take his eyes off the pieces except when he needed to envision future moves. He also listened to his chess men when they offered advice. He didn't always take it, but when he didn't he made some very shrewd moves.

Hector was rather bored with the game of chess, and as he did with his boy at home when he was playing the game with his father, the dog dozed off at Harry's feet.

Bido, the showman he was, swore when it was needed, and crowed loudly to attract more of an audience. He praised the little boy, but as the crowd whispered around him, Harry was favored by those betting on the game. Harry, getting into the spirit of the showman's side of the game, came up with his own aspersions, but those were rather G-rated, yet no less creative than Bido's were. He'd gotten some fine practice on Harley's steamboat.

Finally, Bido tipped his king and bowed to the winner from his chair. The game had lasted almost two hours and had been a very challenging one. The crowd applauded and Harry was nearly knocked off his feet a few times by well-meaning, congratulatory slaps to his back.

"Five sickles to the winner," beamed Bido as the silver coins clinked in his hand.

Just as Harry stood and stretched out his hand for his winnings, thin fingers clamped tightly around his wrist.

"Uh ohhhh," gasped Harry, not daring to look up at who the hand belonged to.

"Mr. Bido, for taking care of my son, please keep the five sickles, if you would?" Severus' voice was exceedingly polite, but there was a shade of disapproval that the chess playing wizard picked up immediately. Bido bowed and pocketed the coins.

"An intelligent boy you have there, Master Snape. I'm glad I was able to watch over him for you in such an entertaining manner." Bido than looked down upon Harry as he stood. "Master Harry, I hope to see you again, but next time I hope your father joins me in a challenge."

Harry felt a nudge at his back and he spoke up, "Thank you, Mr. Bido." He smiled wanly and would have waved, but his wrist was still trapped in his father's grip.

The crowd had dispersed and Severus now tugged his son sharply away from the cafe and to his side. His pace was quick and Harry had to trot in order to keep up.

"But I won an ice cream!" Harry whined as he jerked his hand from his father's.

Severus turned sharply and glared down at his son. "Would you like for me to punish you here?"

Harry's mouth dropped open as he blanched. He nearly turned white as he saw in his father's eyes that he was only seconds from taking him over his knee right in the street.

"Dad, I..."

"Not one word," ordered his father in a clipped voice grasping his hand again.

"Ow! Dad! My fingers!!"

Severus made a conscious effort to relax his grip as he counted to ten, over and over. _I will NOT take my anger out on my child._

At the edge of the village, Harry had only a few seconds to catch his breath before Severus caught hold of Hector by his collar and clasped Harry tightly around the waist.

They Apparated to the front yard of the cottage. Severus made certain Harry was steady on his feet, then let him go. "Inside. Go directly to your room," ordered Severus.

Harry started to stomp angrily into the house when his father's rebuke stopped him. "Lose that attitude this instant, young man, or I promise you won't be able to sit at the table for dinner tonight."

Harry bit his lip, ran into the cottage, past Echo, and into his room where he very carefully closed the door gently. Hector trotted casually into the cottage and went into the kitchen for a drink of water.

Echo watched quietly as Severus entered the cottage, took his shrunken broom from his pocket, enlarged it, and then put his broom in the corner behind the door. "Where did you find him?"

"In the village. He was playing chess. I shouldn't have let him finish the game, but..." Severus shook his head. He couldn't help the fact that he had enjoyed how well his young son played against a chess master. He sat down heavily on the edge of his chair. "I was so relieved when I saw him, but now I'm so very angry at him."

Echo gripped his shoulder tightly for a moment. "Let me bring you some tea before you go into Harry. It will serve him well to stew for a time while you calm down."

Severus leaned back in his chair as Echo went into the kitchen. He closed his eyes and tried to push back at the anger he now felt.

He had seen his son amongst the crowd of spectators and had felt his heart soar knowing that he was safe. It was when he moved closer and began to watch the chess game progress that the anger began.

_How could he have been playing when I was worried that the worst had happened? How could he not have any idea that I might be worried? What was going through that bloody, damned skull of his? Obviously the little brat just doesn't care!_

Those thoughts rolled over and over in his mind making it difficult to push the anger down. Severus knew that while he was angry there was no way he could discipline his son. A feathering ghost of punishment at his own father's hands... and fists, caused him to shudder perceptibly.

He felt Echo's hand lifting his to wrap around the tea cup. He took the cup and brought the steaming, fragrant brew to his lips and sipped at it. He sighed and opened his eyes as Echo's lips brushed his brow.

* * *

Harry was mad, at first, and paced angrily in his room. His father had ignored him, after all. So, that meant it was his fault he went for a walk and wound up in the village. _So there!_

The longer he waited for his father, the more the anger he felt drifted away. Now he was worried.

_Maybe I should have just stayed in the yard. I just wanted to go and ride on the Ferris wheel and I didn't even get near it. Why did he have to work on that stupid potion today?!_

He jumped as his father's knuckles rapped loudly upon his door nearly a half hour later. "Yes?"

Severus walked into the room and for a moment he stood, tall, ever the intimidating teacher of Potions at Hogwarts, and glared.

"I told you, **never** to leave the yard without telling me where you were going and you **know** you certainly **never** had permission to go gallivanting off to the village all by yourself."

"But I had Hector with me..." Harry tried to protest, but before he had a chance to say anything else, he was over his father's knee.

Five swats were abruptly delivered to his bum. By the third swat Harry was in tears that tore equally painfully at Severus' heart. By the fifth swat Harry was apologising through the tears and desperate to enfold himself in his father's arms and forgiveness.

Severus drew Harry up into his embrace and simply patted the child's back rhythmically until the tears became little hiccups. At that point he drew Harry back, wiped his tears with a handkerchief, and had him blow his nose.

"Why weren't you able to wait for me to finish my work?"

Harry just shrugged then answered a moment later with his own question, "Why couldn't you have just stopped or let me help?"

"I explained that to you this morning..."

Harry interrupted, "You only said you had to work on the potion and that it would take a couple of hours. Then, you got mad at me and told me to leave!"

"Did I tell you to go to the village?"

"No."

"I would have taken you if you'd just waited."

"I did wait. And wait. I played my games, and coloured, and read, and even took a nap and walked Hector. I got bored waiting. Even Hector got bored."

"Harry, you are going to have to learn that there will be times when I can't play with you. I do have work I must do. It's part of being an adult."

"But, couldn't I have helped?"

"I was working on a very delicate potion, child, and I couldn't allow myself to be distract..."

Harry glared at his father, insulted that Severus would accuse him of being a distraction.

"You don't want me," he pouted.

"Don't be an idiot, child," he admonished gently, brushing a strand of hair from Harry's eyes and kissing his temple. "Of course I want you. Always. You scared me to death when I couldn't find you and I thought I might have lost you. The Potions Lab is not a place to play, and you know that. When you're in there, I need to know that I can keep you as safe as I keep my students. However, there are going to be some potions that I work on that you will not be able to assist me with until you're much older."

Harry sighed heavily and leaned his head against his father's chest. "But this is summertime. You shouldn't work."

"I'm an adult. I always work. Except for when I get to relax and play with you." He heard the slight giggle and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I really didn't mean to go to the village, it's just me and Hector, we got walking and sort of didn't stop and then I got..."

"Distracted?" Severus smirked.

Harry pursed his lips tight a moment and then smiled. "Yeah. There's a lot to look at, you know?"

"So there is. Are you going to behave and follow the rules, now, child?" he asked.

Harry nodded and slipped his arms around his father's neck. "I really am sorry for making you afraid, daddy," he whispered. "I won't ever go away from you. Ever." He kissed his father's cheek and then, with a grimace, asked, "Did you have to spank me so hard?"

"Would you like another swat for that question?" Severus mock threatened.

"No thanks!" Harry smirked and slid off his father's lap. He let out a yelp and rubbed his bum for a moment. "I don't think I can sit down for dinner."

Severus stood up, held out his hand to his son, then smiled gently, "Those are the consequences, child. Come along to dinner. We have turkey this evening."

Harry slipped his hand into his father's and smiled as they left the bedroom.

* * *

Harry was washing the dinner dishes while Severus and Echo were seated on the sofa in the living room. The child's chatter to Hector as he was washing was a pleasant buzz as Severus stretched out his long legs toward the empty fireplace and placed his head upon the back cushion.

"I can see now that I pulled the best chef in the world from the ocean," he sighed happily. Echo giggled and shook her head as he laced his fingers over his abdomen.

"Ahh, so you rescued me for my skills with turkey, did you?" she teased.

"Is there any other reason to rescue a drowning woman?"

"Ah me oh my! Only appreciated for my cooking! Poor me," she teased melodramatically, pouting her lower lip.

Severus opened one lazy eye. He then closed it slowly. "Well, you might have some other redeeming qualities."

"Do I? Would you care to elaborate, Master Snape?"

Severus curled his arm around her waist and pulled Echo closer to his side. He shifted his position so they were both more comfortable.

"Let's see now," he tapped his lower lip and beetled his brow as though he needed to think very carefully about what he was going to say. "Your lovely, dark curls," Echo smiled. "No. Not that." She frowned. "Ah! Your soft skin that's been kissed by the sun!" She sighed happily. "Wait, that's not what I meant." Her cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously at the Potions Master. "Yes! I have it! You have a singularly fascinating way of arranging the spice rack!"

Echo punched his shoulder and he ducked away, chuckling. "You think you're such a wit, don't you?"

"I am," he agreed, and smirked at Echo. Her blue eyes sparkled madly, but her indulgent smile enchanted him.

Echo leaned closer and kissed him lightly. She then whispered something into his ear. He blushed, scarlet, glanced over his shoulder to see if his son was still in the kitchen, then settled a wicked, knowing glance upon her.

"Don't tempt me," he whispered back, kissing Echo breathless.

* * *

_**A/N: I've one more chapter written, although this story is not quite finished. Draco's coming, there's going to be a wedding, Albus babysits, we'll see Echo and Oland's house. Thank you for the ideas I've gotten so far, my lovely readers, so if you have more, don't hesitate to let me know. If I can fit it in, I will. Cups of hot chocolate for everyone!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 29 - The Date & Albus Babysits Part I

_A/N: This chapter and Part II are dedicated to La'p'tite-tete and Fawkes Song who wanted to see more of Albus and Harry together._

* * *

Echo held up one dress against her figure, and then another. She sighed in frustration as she could not hide the scar that stretched the length of her upper torso.

The scar itself wasn't terrible other than it did show as a thin line of slightly paler flesh. Severus' skill in healing the wound had been careful so there was no ridge where the edges had knit themselves back together. Someday, she might get used to it, but the memory of how she received it was too fresh in her mind. For now, the scar might as well be glowing and pulsating for it seemed to be that prominent to her.

Tossing the last of her dresses upon the bed, she sighed heavily. Severus had surprised her by asking her to dinner and dancing this evening and she couldn't wear any of her favorites. They were all much too casual. Her skill in Clothes Altering Spells was severely lacking, as well.

"Not that I have a great selection," she muttered unhappily at her entire wardrobe spread out on her bed. She watched as one blouse fell to the floor in a soft cascade of gauzy cotton.

"Echo!" Harry's voice called on he knocked loudly on her door.

Tightening her dressing gown belt, she went to her bedroom door and opened it partially. The little boy was mostly obscured by a box nearly wider than he was.

"Goodness! What have you got there, Harry?"

"Dad told me to give it to you, Echo," he replied, his eyes and nose appearing over the edge of the box. "He said it's a surprise."

Echo took the box from Harry. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome. Can I see the surprise?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Sure. Let's open it together." Echo ushered Harry into her bedroom and she laid the large box down on the bed. The lid was held on by a large, gold ribbon. Echo instructed Harry to take one end and she took the other. With a tug from them both, the ribbon fell off. "Would you like the ribbon, Harry?"

"Yeah! It would look real nice on Hector."

"Oh yes, it sure would. All right, let's see what's in the box."

Harry gathered up the long ribbon and then stood next to Echo as she carefully lifted the lid of the box. There was a sheet of purple tissue that she removed to reveal a glorious pool of red silk.

"Oh, Circe..." she breathed as she pulled the dress from the box. "This is... oh my... oh look at this, Harry."

"It's very pretty," said Harry softly.

Echo had always been drawn to dark, warm colours. Red was one colour she'd never been bold enough to wear yet it looked striking against her skin. For several minutes she stood in front of her mirror just holding the dress against her body.

Harry's attention was drawn away from the dress and towards the box. "Are you going to keep the tissue paper, Echo?"

"Would you like it?" She smiled as his green eyes were glittering like those of a shiny object obsessed raven. He nodded hopefully. Echo grabbed the lovely, purple tissue paper and gave it to the boy.

"Harry, I need to get ready now. Would you tell your father thank you from me, and let him know I'll be ready in an hour."

"Okay!" Harry ran out with his prize and shut Echo's door behind him.

The dress was absolutely exquisite, yet Echo could not stop her fingers from hovering worriedly over her visible scar.

* * *

Harry, standing on his dressing stool, combed his father's hair while Severus fixed the white silk cravat at his neck.

"You can tie your hair now, daddy," declared Harry as he put the comb on the sink.

"Waistcoat first, son. Will you get it for me?" He glared severely and critically at his reflection.

Harry climbed off the dressing stool and ran into the bedroom while Severus pinned an emerald brooch to the cravat. He adjusted the silk and scrutinised the brooch which was a seldom worn piece of jewelry handed down for nearly two centuries in the Prince family. He smiled thinly. One day it would belong to his son.

"Here you go, daddy!"

Harry brought in a black velvet and dark gold brocade waistcoat that Severus put on over his white silk shirt. He buttoned the black onyx stone buttons of the waistcoat and then tugged the sleeves of his shirt into place. He then summoned a black, summer wool woven frock coat that he left unbuttoned. He be-spelled a Cooling Spell into the fabric of the frock and his pinstriped black trousers; a trick of his he'd perfected a long time ago. His son then handed him a black velvet ribbon and Severus tied his hair back.

"What do you think, Harry?" asked Severus as he inspected himself appraisingly in the bathroom mirror.

Harry cocked his head sideways. "I don't think you should have a ponytail this time."

Severus glanced down at his son. "Are you sure?"

Harry eyed his father's reflection, then looked directly at him. He then nodded firmly. "Yeah. I think it'll look better without."

Severus smirked, chucked his son's chin, and then removed the ribbon. "Well, let's get you to Hogwarts, son."

"Don't I get to see Echo?" Harry asked in disappointment.

"She's coming with us, so I'm pretty certain you do. Now, go wait in the living room while I see how the young lady is doing."

Harry veered into the living room while Severus went to Echo's bedroom door and knocked. He didn't receive an answer to the first knock and so he knocked a second time. After what seemed an interminably long 60 seconds he heard a faint voice from within.

"Is that you, Severus?"

"It is, Echo. Are you all right?" Her voice sounded like she was distressed. He hoped she hadn't objected to his gift of the dress. Severus knew he'd taken a chance in giving it to Echo, but he hoped to get her to realise that her beauty outshone any scars upon her person.

She didn't answer his question but simply asked him to enter. Severus opened the door slowly, then when he was certain he wasn't intruding, he stepped further into the room.

Echo stood in front of her full length mirror wearing the red silk dress. It draped beautifully, delineating her curves as it fell in a brilliant crimson cascade of silk. The sleeves were narrow straps, edged with delicate, dark pink, silk thread embroidery that trailed down the edge of the shaped neckline that enhanced the shape of her decolletage.

Severus thought she looked absolutely gorgeous in the dress, but for her long hair draped haphazardly over one shoulder. He knew right away that she had been trying to hide the scar and was not happy with the result.

He slipped up behind Echo, pulled aside her luxuriant curls and lightly stroked his fingertips along the part of the scar that was revealed by the dress's neckline.

Echo caught his fingers and stilled them. "Don't," she said softly. "It's horrid." In the mirror he saw that her lovely, dark blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "The dress is so beautiful, Severus, but I can't..."

"You're the one that is beautiful, Echo," he emphasized softly, his lips brushing her collarbone just above where the scar began. He felt her body shiver slightly. "The dress is nothing. As is this scar." With a subtle twist of his captured hand, he now had her fingers within his and he deliberately drew her own fingers down the thin, line of slightly pale flesh.

Echo watched, her body rigid against the wizard's. She had not, yet, touched the scar as she was somehow afraid that if she did so, the nightmare of her time in the cave with Oland would descend upon her and she'd never be able to escape him.

Severus turned Echo in his arms and brought her chin up so that he could see into her eyes. A very light touch of Legilimens and he could see her fears. "If you allow your fear to be controlled through this," he puposefully drew his index finger down the part of the scar that scored her collarbone. "then Oland has what he wanted from you." Echo shook her head sharply. Severus caught her chin gently. "Yes, he does."

"But, won't they know?" she asked trembling, referring to anyone that might look upon her scar.

He turned her to face the mirror once more. He lifted her hair, waved his hand for the jeweled combs that were on the dresser, and placed them so that curled tendrils framed her face and the heavier hair tumbled down to her upper back, but was held slightly away from her neck. It was elegant and soft. "They'll know nothing but the sight of a most lovely, young woman."

"A glamour?" she persisted.

"Is useless, my dear lady. You suffered, you survived, and you triumphed. You should not be ashamed..."

"Yet you hid your scar," she accused, somewhat desperately.

"Echo, you didn't choose this mark. The Dark Mark was one I had to choose, even though my loyalties lay elsewhere. Even those I once counted as friend would have sent me to Azkaban and the Dementor's Kiss if they'd seen it. No amount of intervention from Albus would have stopped them."

"Severus, I'm sorry. I just look at it and I'm terrified of finding myself back in that cave."

He placed his hands firmly upon her shoulders as they both looked at the scar in the mirror's reflection. "You have that scar because you refused to bow down to him, Echo. You survived where others didn't." He ran his fingers down her throat and delicately over the bare skin of her shoulders. He kissed her, lingeringly, behind her ear, then smiled at her in the mirror.

When, after a few minutes, the barest shadow of a smile graced her lips, Severus took Echo by the hand, drew her out of her bedroom, and nudged her ahead of himself into the living room.

Harry had been idly turning the pages of the mythology book Hermione had given him when Echo walked into the room. The book dropped from his lap as he saw her. His mouth formed an 'O' and his eyes widened.

"Echo! You're an angel!" gasped Harry.

To the little boy's delight and subsequent embarrassment, Echo crouched down and drew him into her arms. He had planned to wriggle away, but she smelled very pretty, too, so he allowed her to kiss his cheeks.

"Harry, you're a gem," she smiled, tapping his nose lightly. "Thank you for being so honest."

Harry's cheeks coloured. His father rescued him from having to reply, by helping Echo up to her feet. "I think we're all ready to go, except for Hector," said Severus.

"Hector!" yelled Harry and both Echo and Severus winced.

"Harry," admonished his father. "Yelling isn't necessary. You know he's outside, so please go get him."

Harry snorted gleefully and then ran out to the backyard to get his dog. When he returned, his father was wearing his long, black, outer dress robes, and Echo was wearing a black, velvet cloak over her shoulders.

* * *

Harry was slightly green after the long distance Floo travel despite a quick stopover at a Floo station in Ireland. He was lying down, with his head on his father's thigh, on a small divan in the Headmaster's office as Severus gave him a potion to settle his stomach. Albus was gushing delightedly over the way Echo looked and to her relief, he never once said anything about the scar.

"So, is Harry feeling better?" asked Albus as he stroked the little boy's cheek.

"He just needs to stay put for ten more minutes, Albus, and then he'll be right as rain," replied Severus.

"I hate Flooing," mumbled Harry into his father's leg.

Severus stroked his son's head gently and then patted his back. "I did warn you to close your eyes, child."

"But I like seeing all the fireplaces whizzing past!"

"And that's why you get Floo-sick," chuckled Harry's father. He slid carefully out from under his son and then stood up. "You'll be good for your grandfather, now, won't you?"

"Uh huh," he said into the cushion.

"Bedtime is 7:30, Albus, although if he's exceptionally good, he can stay up until 8. No sweets, please, after 6:00 otherwise you have to deal with 'Hyper Harry'." Harry sniggered softly and repeated, 'Hyper Harry.' Severus gave his son's rump a soft whack. "Yes. It's a terrible monster, Albus."

Albus smiled brightly, "I believe you, my boy. Harry and I will be just fine. Run along and enjoy yourselves, my dears." The old wizard ushered them towards the Floo.

"I'll be back in the morning to pick you up, Harry." Severus sidled away from the Headmaster and leaned over to kiss Harry. He whispered, "I love you, child."

"Love you, too, dad." Harry pulled his father down and kissed his cheek then laid his head back down. "Bye!"

Once in front of the Floo, Severus threw the powder into the flames and called out, "London Floo Station, South gate!" Just catching the curious look upon Echo's face, he smiled knowingly, and tugged her into the green flames with him. The couple vanished and the flames died down to a warming orange.

* * *

Severus escorted Echo quickly out of the busy London Floo station and to the kerb where a highly polished, black lacquered carriage with shiny brass fittings waited patiently for them. The driver tipped his brushed silk top hat to his passengers, then jumped down to help the lady into the carriage. In a low voice, Severus gave the driver a destination then he climbed up to sit beside Echo.

"Yor blanket 'as a Warmin' Charm," said the driver in a poetic Cockney accent that Severus could tell was just for show. "It's a nice night, though, so yer shouldn't ought ter need it." The driver clucked his tongue, and the horse began trotting quicker down the cobbled street.

Wizarding London, with its gaslamps and horse drawn carriages, had the look of a century past. It was this simplicity and elegance that caused Severus to thank his fortune for being a wizard. The Muggle world did have many things the Wizarding world did not, but in the Wizarding world, the air was cleaner.

"Where are we going, Severus?" asked Echo slipping her hand into his.

"Have you ever been to London?" he asked, neatly sidestepping her question.

She shook her head. "Only two places: Greece and the United States."

Severus relaxed against the cushion of the seat. "I never really spent much time in wizarding London, but there were many times I'd escape to Muggle London."

"Do you like the Muggle world?"

"It has its attraction. More often than not it was the best place for me to hide when I didn't want to face anyone. London was the place I found I could best blend in, even, at times, fully robed as a wizard."

Echo leaned closer as he put an arm over her shoulders. "Was it often necessary to hide?" she whispered into his ear.

Her sweet breath tickled his neck and he turned to steal a quick kiss. "It was the nature of my work. Either I had to hide from Death Eaters who wanted to usurp my place within the Inner Circle of Voldemort, or I was evading Aurors who did not know of my dual role in the war."

Echo shook her head. "I just cannot begin to imagine what it was like for you, Severus. For me, the war was so far away, that it often felt like a fairytale. Did you know that when news of Voldemort's death reached us on Solonus Isle it didn't even make the front page of The Greek Herald?"

Severus shifted slightly. "I understand that many countries called it 'Britain's Dark War'," commented Severus wryly.

Echo nodded. She'd heard that term many times, even when she'd been at school. "As terrifying as Voldemort was, he did not have the worldwide reach that Grindelwald had. I'm so very glad I wasn't even a glimmer in my parents eyes then. The histories I've read of him were the stuff of nightmares. Wasn't he compared to a Muggle dictator?"

"Adolph Hitler," Severus replied softly.

Gellert Grindelwald, many wizards of today seemed to forget, was still in his own prison of Nurmengard, haunted by the spectres of those he tormented and killed. Grindelwald did not have the magical power of Voldemort, but he did have the insidious charm of persuasive speech. Grindelwald's machinations had spread over half of the wizarding world by the time Albus Dumbledore defeated him and imprisoned the Dark Wizard, wisely removing any ability for the wizard to communicate to the outside world.

Recent articles written by the erstwhile Rita Skeeter for a disreputable weekly gossip rag out of Scotland bothered Severus for their barbed attacks against Dumbledore and his 'band of rebellious Phoenixes'. There were many idiots that fed hungrily upon Skeeter's articles and although Severus knew they'd be soon forgotten, he worried that more important history would be forgotten as well. The evil of Voldemort could easily have destroyed the wizarding world and no one, it seemed, truly understood what Dumbledore and his Order and Harry Potter had contained within the borders of Britain.

Severus shuddered, feeling an unnatural chill touch the back of his neck. Pulling Echo tighter to himself, he shook the images of the past from his mind and tried, instead, to concentrate upon the woman in his arms.

Echo had grown quiet, no doubt realising that their conversation had taken a decidedly un-romantic turn. It was a beautiful, clear night with the stars just coming out and twinkling above them. Severus was strong and warm against her side and she breathed in his scent of spice, hyssop, and vetiver. When he shuddered, she placed her palm against his chest. His hand on the other side of her shoulder tightened momentarily and then his fingers tugged playfully at an errant curl. She lifted her face and met his lips with her own.

* * *

A sharp jerk of the carriage signaled the reluctant end to their kiss. Severus did not pull away abruptly, though, and whispered softly, "You are Beauty itself, dear Echo."

Her eyes dropped demurely and she smiled as the heat of her blood rose a few degrees. When Severus stepped from the carriage, he held out his hand and helped her down so she could peruse their destination.

They stood in front of an arch of twisted, heavy purple wisteria that led into the courtyard of a small, intimate, outdoor restaurant. At the center of the courtyard was a large, open fire pit that added a warm glow to the round tables covered in burgundy linen cloths and decorated with antique brass lamps that each held a single candle.

Echo and Severus were met by the concierge, a tall, utterly thin man who appeared as though he ought to eat more at the restaurant he worked at.

"Welcome to the Wisteria," his voice was reedy, yet had a regal air to it.

The concierge bowed, led them into the courtyard and over to a private table that was just barely touched by the light of the flame from the fire pit. Echo unhooked the ornate clasp of her cloak and the concierge draped it neatly over his arm. He then did the same for Severus' heavy outer robe as the Potions Master handed it to him. A flick of his wand and the wraps were sent to a hidden cloak room. Just as efficiently, he slid out Echo's chair, helped her into it, then summoned a bottle of wine and two, small crystal wine glasses. He filled each glass with only enough to offer a taste.

"We are featuring our own house wine this evening, Wisteria Rose'. It is a perfectly harmonious blend of the grape with a bouquet that tempts and transports." The concierge nodded and they lifted their glasses.

Echo had never tasted such a fancy wine and she carefully watched as Severus first sniffed the wine, then took a small sample that he savored upon his palate. He then took the last swallow and finished it. A quick nod from Severus and Echo duplicated what he'd done.

Tentatively sniffing the wine, she was surprised by a rich aroma that made her think of heavy, luscious grapes beneath an Italian sun. A small sip, that she held on her tongue transported her to a Tuscany summer. She closed her eyes, never having felt so carried away by something as simple as a wine.

She was suddenly surprised as her lips were captured and her eyes flew open. Severus lips tasted heavenly, and if anyone were watching the kiss, Echo didn't care. Caressing the back of his neck, she felt his arm around her waist drawing her closer. After what seemed an eternity of bliss, the kiss ended and a sweetly dazed Echo was looking into the wickedly glittering gaze of the Potions Master.

"Oh my," she smiled.

"And that was only the wine," Severus smirked.

Echo blinked away her daze and her gaze darted around. "The concierge... uhm..." she touched her lovely, bruised lips and blushed beautifully by casting her gaze to the tabletop. "He didn't... I mean..."

Severus chuckled softly and slipped his hand around Echo's. His knuckle just grazing her lower lip. It was then she noticed that they were no longer separated by the width of the table. Severus had moved to sit beside her. "He was gone before you'd even tasted your wine, my dear." Severus slid the menu closer to her.

Echo picked up the menu and quickly scanned it. She had no idea what to choose. She glanced up at the wizard beside her, clearly feeling a bit lost.

"Truthfully, I've never eaten here," Severus confessed to her unasked plea for help. "Arthur recommended the place. Recently he took Molly for their anniversary and she rather enjoyed it. High praise from a witch famous for her cooking."

Echo leaned slightly toward him with the menu held close to her chest. "So, what do we choose?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked conspiratorially.

"Implicitly," she said, closing her menu and placing it at the edge of the table.

Within a few minutes Severus had ordered for them and their waiter poured each of them another glass of Wisteria Rose'. Once the waiter left, Severus lifted his glass in a toast.

"May your heart be warm and happy, with the lilt of your laughter..." Severus touched his glass to Echo's and they chimed lightly as he finished, "Every day in every way, and forever and ever after."

They sipped their wine and as Echo looked deeply into his eyes, he was certain he detected a lovely blush to her skin. He smiled, leaned closer, and brushed his lips to hers once more.

* * *

Albus spoke into a small hand mirror that had been charmed to accept communication from anyone with another similarly charmed mirror. Only Albus knew that the 'communication mirror' as he called it, had been invented by Sirius Black when he'd still been a student. It had afforded the Gryffindor Marauders a way to elude their Headmaster for almost a full term before he discovered how they were communicating with each other. It was after they finished Hogwarts that Albus had Sirius charm the mirrors for a few members of the Order. To Albus' knowledge, only he and Minerva still had theirs.

The Headmaster was speaking to Minerva now and Harry was at his side waving every few seconds at his Auntie Minerva.

"I shall miss you this evening, my dear," he spoke gently.

"I will be back by tomorrow afternoon, Albus. I'm certain that Harry can keep you suitably entertained." The stern witch's facade was broken by a tiny smirk she'd possibly learned from Severus Snape.

"I'll keep him busy, Auntie!" agreed Harry.

"I know you shall, sweet boy. Just don't tire your grandfather out too much." A twinkle sparkled in her grey blue eyes and Harry giggled.

"Goodnight, my dear. I do love you," the Headmaster smiled.

"I love you also, Albus. Goodnight."

The reflection in the mirror shimmered and Albus laid his mirror face down with a sigh.

"When are you gonna marry, Auntie Minnie, grandpa?" asked Harry as he stroked his grandfather's soft beard.

"Such a good question, Harry. Minerva and I have been so busy it seems we haven't had a moment to plan something for ourselves." He hoisted the little boy into his lap. "Oof! You're growing, child!"

"Daddy says I'll have a growth spit in a couple of years. Oh, I know when you can get married, grandpa."

Albus smiled and took a tendril of his beard from the child's sudden, tangling fingers. Harry didn't know it, but he was tugging individual strands and that made his grandfather's chin itch.

"When should we get married, then?" he asked.

"You can get married when Echo and dad do," Harry said firmly.

"A capital idea, but how do you know that Echo and your father are going to get married?"

Harry held up one finger, "Dad kisses Echo and he said that's cuz he likes her." He then held up a second finger. "He took Echo on a date, so that means he loves her. And, he bought her a pretty dress. That's gotta mean something, but I'm not sure what."

Albus chuckled. "I believe it's a bit more complicated than that, child."

Harry frowned. "It's a grown-up thing isn't it?" Albus nodded. "Those give me a headache." Harry slid off his grandfather's lap just as Remus' head appeared with a whoosh in the green flames of the Floo.

"Hello, Harry! I didn't expect to see you here," the werewolf smiled pleasantly.

Harry crouched down in front of the Floo. "Hello, Remus. Does your head feel funny like that?"

Remus chuckled. "I feel a tiny tickle, but it's not unpleasant. What are you doing here?"

Albus interrupted, "I'm watching Harry this evening while Severus and Echo go on a date."

Remus' eyebrows rose. "Indeed? Well, it's about time!"

"Dad has to date Echo first, then he can make her my mum, and I'll be a big brother," Harry elaborated.

Both wizards chuckled, then Albus asked, "Was there something you needed, Remus?"

"You wanted me to bring by my lesson plans for my Auror Prep Class for Seventh Years, Albus."

"Oh dear! That was this evening?"

"I'm sure we can..." began Remus.

"No, no. Come through, Remus." The younger wizard's head vanished for a moment. Then Remus stepped through the Floo. "Harry, I'm terribly sorry, but I do have some work I need to take care of with Remus. I still have your shelf of books, and your toy chest is over there by Fawkes' perch. You can also chat with any of the portraits, if they're awake."

"Okay, grandpa."

Harry kept himself occupied for at least fifteen minutes reading, but then he decided to go and talk with Phineas Nigellus Black. That was when he noticed Hector wasn't in the Headmaster's office. He turned to ask his grandfather if he'd seen the big dog, but Albus and Remus were arguing over something, and Harry didn't wish to interrupt.

Seeing the door to the Headmaster's office open, Harry figured that Hector left that way and he went to go look for his furry friend before the dog got in trouble, or lost.

* * *

_**A/N: Severus' toast is an old Irish drinking blessing by the ubiquitous 'Anonymous'. The concierge's description of Wisteria Rose' actually has an interpretive meaning that describes the wine as an excellent blend of grapes, perfectly aged with a superior aroma. I got way too derailed on this research, but it's fascinating! Part II will be in just a couple of days. I'm typing as fast as I can!**_

Oh! Please keep in mind, this story is not Beta'd so all mistakes are mine and if you find something (plot holes or grammar) that are too annoying, let me know. Thanks.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 30 - The Date & Albus Babysits Part II**_

_A/N: The scene with Dobby & Harry is dedicated to La-p'tite-tete._

* * *

Hector had planned to settle down for a nap by the hearth when he caught the flash of something dash out the Headmaster's open office door. He sniffed the air and blinked.

Cat.

The large dog glanced over at his boy who had his nose in a book, and then towards the tweedy wizard, and the furry wizard. They all seemed content, so Hector deemed it safe to go after the cat.

Mrs. Norris was just rounding the corner away from the Headmaster's office when she heard an ominous... click, click, click, click. Turning her scruffy head she saw the monstrous dog and without any hesitation, she took off down the corridor.

Hector was trotting along the corridor, following his nose, when he spotted the cat. He was pleased when it shot away from him. He hadn't chased a cat in a long while and before his life with his boy, chasing cats had been a favorite past time. Putting on a burst of lumbering speed, his toenails clicked speedily upon the flagstones as he ran; a doggy grin clear on his muzzle.

Harry only saw Hector's tail disappearing around the corner. Not giving thought to the fact that if he just called to his dog, Hector would stop his chase, Harry simply broke into a run after him. He laughed. One of his favorite things to do was chase Hector.

* * *

Severus has ordered lemon sole stuffed with king prawns in a Seville orange sauce and samphire. The lovely sole was accompanied by white asparagus with hollandaise sauce. For dessert it was a simple, but elegant chocolate fondant with homemade, cinnamon ice cream. It had been a thoroughly decadent and enjoyable dinner.

Their date did not end with dinner, though. As Severus escorted Echo out to their waiting carriage she could see that look upon his face that meant he had another surprise up his sleeve. Echo had her own surprise and intended to kiss the Potions Master until the carriage arrived at their next destination.

Once the carriage stopped, Severus felt wonderfully dizzy and he had to blink a few times before he could unwrap himself from his delightful companion. He was strongly tempted to find someone to Bind himself and Echo so he could take her home and... well, blinking again he set those thoughts aside for his dreams. For now, he wished to...

"Dancing?" asked Echo as she replaced two of the jeweled combs that had fallen from her hair during their kissing.

Severus stepped out of the carriage, offered his hand to Echo and helped her down. She was gazing upon a gorgeous building shaped like a minaret that was nearly all glass and shiny brass. Through the glass she was able to see a ballroom lit by a candle chandelier of crystal that spilled light over several dozen beautifully dressed couples.

A red carpet led to the entrance, but Echo caught Severus' forearm and whispered worriedly, "But I don't know how to dance!"

"I do," he said, patting her hand. Severus led her into the glass ballroom and she felt the music of past composers swirl around her. This was not a place that catered to the youthful crowd that enjoyed the loud Weird Sisters.

It was a wondrous sight, but as soon as she felt her cloak lifted from her shoulders, Echo felt suddenly awkward and out of place. Severus caught the nervous flutter of her hand as it went to cover the faint scar. Taking her hand, he led the nervous woman over to one of many small tables that lined the marble dance floor. He chose an empty one, waved over a waiter, and ordered them each some lemon water.

Echo drank some of the water and then asked, "When did you learn to dance, Severus?"

"There were often functions that I was required to attend, mostly held at Malfoy Manor," he replied pointedly. She understood immediately that these were functions he had to attend as a Death Eater. "Truthfully, I rarely danced anyway unless Vol..." he paused as he looked around, conscious that he was back in the British wizarding community where many people did not like to hear the Dark Lord's name spoken aloud. "If a certain someone attended the functions, then I was obliged to dance, at least once, with the hostess."

"Did you ever come to a place like this to dance?" Echo took another sip of her water.

"There was one time I wanted to take Lily, but I never got a chance to do so." Echo's hand was on the table and he lightly ran his fingers down her forearm to her hand.

"So, in a way," she said coyly, catching his fingers and weaving hers through his, "I'll be your first." Her cobalt gaze sparkled mischievously and Severus openly laughed, his own, wicked gleam matching her.

"Yes, I suppose you will be." A new piece was beginning and he stood up smoothly, bowed slightly, and held out his hand to her. "The waltz is simple enough, so that's where we'll begin."

Echo put out her hand, but hesitated as she looked around at all the other couples dancing so effortlessly. "I'm going to smash your toes," she said reluctantly.

He tugged her hand lightly. "I don't care if you smash my toes, my beauty." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "If you wish, just stand on my feet as we dance."

With a sigh, Echo gave up and followed Severus onto the dance floor. She was expecting a precise lesson, but instead, she found one hand in his, his other hand placing her other hand on his hip, and then that hand rested upon her waist.

"Just follow me," he whispered and with that Echo was dancing.

Well, it wasn't entirely that smooth, but each time she came close to stumbling over her feet, or his, Severus caught her and kept her steady. The music was about halfway through before she finally managed to get her feet to behave and although they were dancing a beat slower than the surrounding couples, they _were_ dancing. Echo smiled brightly allowing the music to carry her as she kept her gaze upon Severus.

In what felt like the blink of an eye, their stance had changed with the music and Echo was now much closer to Severus. One arm was warmly about her waist and his free hand drew her head to his chest.

Slipping both arms about his waist, Echo didn't think this was a formal style of dance, but she really didn't care as she swayed to the music held in Severus' arms.

Severus kissed Echo's forehead, wanting to draw her even closer, but he could already feel curious stares upon himself and his companion.

* * *

Mrs. Norris was more than likely the only living being (wizard or animal or Weasley twin) that knew every nook and cranny that was Hogwarts castle. When the cat reached the third floor, she had that manky mutt right where she wanted him.

The scruffy cat had slowed her running just a tad since the big bag of fur couldn't quite run as fast as she could. She now practically sashayed down the middle of a narrow corridor on the third floor that was lined with somewhat dingy suits of armour.

Right on time, the big dog skittered into the corridor, saw the cat, and made the fatal mistake of putting on new speed. With his tongue lolling out the left of his mouth and drool spattering the floor every few feet, Hector did his best to catch the cat.

Mrs. Norris reached the middle of the corridor and then darted swiftly behind one of the suits of armour. She waited and just as the dogs head went between two suits, she threw her weight against the suit of armour she was behind. The armour wavered and then toppled with a terrific clashing to the ground. It was immediately followed by the two suits of armour to its left and right. Those came crashing down simultaneously.

Hector dodged when the first set of armour came tumbling down towards him. He went right into the path of another and yelped just as the mace the suited, invisible knight was holding, clipped the end of his tail.

Mrs. Norris watched placidly from the safety of a narrow niche as thirty sets of armour in the narrow corridor crashed, banged, clanged, and jangled all around the frantic dog. Poor Hector was dodging, ducking, dashing here, then there as he did his best to protect his hide.

Finally, the very last piece of metal clanged to the floor. Hector, his nerves frayed down to the root, sat huddled amidst the mess, shaking. He didn't care one bit that the demon cat, Mrs. Norris, trotted primly from her niche, sauntered right past him, and disappeared through a crack in the wall.

* * *

Harry had somehow taken a wrong turn and now not only did he not know where Hector was, he was lost as well. He found himself in front of a tall, wide painting of fruits spilling from a horn of plenty. His eye strayed to a rather large pear and his mouth watered. He could use a snack right now.

"Maybe the pear's magic," he said to himself as he stretched up his hand, then supported himself with his other hand against the painting as he went on his tippy toes. Harry wasn't tall enough.

He glowered at the tempting pear. Then he tried to jump and reach it. He came close, but not quite and he was getting frustrated.

"I want that pear!!" he shouted.

To his surprise, the tall portrait swung open very slightly and the head of an elf wearing at least five knitted caps and a knitted jumper with the letter 'D' on it stepped out. The house elf's bulbous, blue eyes widened in astonishment and without warning Harry was enveloped in a strong hug as the elf began to wail.

"Oh! Master Harry Potter! Sir is all right! Sir is alive! Dobby is being told that Master Harry Potter is no more but here you is! Oh!!!"

"Lemme go! Ow! Watch it! Let go you barmy thing!" Harry struggled to free himself from the crazily affectionate elf and when it let go, he fell backwards and stared at the elf as it picked up its fallen hats.

"Dobby is so sorry to scare Master Harry Potter."

The elf, Dobby, began to knock its skull against the wall. Harry rushed to his feet, grabbed the elf by the shoulders to stop him, and said, "Don't hurt yourself, uhm... Dobby? You just kind of surprised me. And, I'm not Harry Potter. I'm Harry Potter-Snape. Professor Snape's my daddy."

"Oh yes! Master Headmaster is telling Dobby that but said Master Harry Potter wouldn't be no more here. Is Dobby much confused, but all is well! Master Harry Potter-Snape is here and Dobby is much, much happy!"

Harry let out a yelp as he was enveloped by house elf again. This time the hug was brief. Dobby picked up another hat that fell from his head.

"How come you're wearing all those hats, Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Missy Hermione tried to free house elfs by knitting clothes. She sneaky witch, but house elfs don't want freedom. Love Hogwarts. Love Master Headmaster. But Dobby is free elf and Dobby loves hats. Mistress Molly knits jumpers for Dobby at Christmas, too!"

Harry smiled at the house elf's wide grin as he showed off his jumper.

"Is Master Harry Potter-Snape wanting something, sir?" Dobby asked politely.

"I saw that pear and was hoping it was magic so I could eat it. I sort of want a snack."

Dobby grasped Harry by the upper arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "Dobby is bringing you yummy snack, sir!"

Harry wasn't exactly aware of being pushed down on a bench in front of a long table. He was fascinated by the immense size of the Hogwarts kitchen and the dozens of absolutely sparkling pots and pans and hundreds of gleaming dishes stacked upon dozens of shelves. The kitchen was also teeming with more house elfs than he'd ever seen in his life.

His nose brought him back down to earth as he smelled just baked chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Harry turned and looked at a large slice of cake.

"Oh boy! Cake!" With that, he dove into the cake, washing it down in between large bites with icy cold milk. With a chocolate burp, Harry was finally finished. He shook his head at another slice. "Thanks, Dobby, but this was enough. That was really good."

Dobby patted Harry on the back and his head bobbled in pleasure. "Dobby is pleased, Master Harry Potter-Snape. Can Dobby do anything else for Sir?"

"Well, I did kind of get lost looking for my dog. He was chasing after something and I didn't want him to get into trouble. My grandfather is babysitting me and I'd hate to upset him."

"Who is Master Harry Potter-Snape's grandfather?" Dobby asked, frowning deeply.

"Albus Dumbledore. My daddy is like a son to him? So that means, I'm like a grandson to him. Daddy and Echo are on a date so they can get married soon."

"Dobby help Master Harry Potter-Snape to find dog so Master Headmaster doesn't get mad. Taking the little boy by the hand, the house elf led Harry out of the kitchen and then they went to find Hector.

* * *

Remus gathered all the pieces of parchment together and rolled them up neatly. As he did so, he looked around the Headmaster's office, noting that something wasn't quite right. Frowning slightly, while Albus said something he wasn't listening to, Remus took a second, more careful look.

It's too quiet, he thought. "Albus, where's Harry?"

Albus, who'd been chattering on about his speech for the Sorting Hat Feast, stopped in mid-sentence. Standing up from his desk, he glanced around.

"Harry?" both wizards said at once.

"He followed that walking carpet about twenty minutes ago, Albus," supplied Phineas Nigellus Black.

"I've just had a report from another portrait that there's been a disturbance in the Armoury Corridor on the third floor," piped up past Headmistress Mimsy de Borogroves.

"Oh dear!" Lifting the hem of his robes, the Headmaster, thanking Severus for his now 75 years, darted out of his office. A second later and Remus was right behind him.

* * *

It was the subtle whispering that really intruded first. Severus had almost been able to ignore the stares but the not terribly subtle whispers which felt like they were being said directly into his ear.

Although he still had enemies there were many more ordinary witches and wizards who had a negative opinion of the supposed ex-Death Eater who had adopted the Savior of the Wizarding World and had an air of expectation that he could live like normal folk. Their opinions had been largely influenced by stories from reporters like Rita Skeeter and the plethora of gossip magazines that seemed to be everywhere these days.

The whispering in the ballroom ranged from why he wasn't in Azkaban with his fellow Death Eaters to speculation on whether or not he hurt Harry to keep him in line, and did Dumbledore know.

Severus did his best to ignore the whispers, and almost had when Echo whispered, "I'm about ready to hex every gossip in here, Severus."

"It is casting a bit of a pall on this otherwise perfect eve..." he whispered back, but was rudely interrupted.

"You're not one of us, Death Eater."

Severus look into the scowling face of Griselda Fudge, the recent widow of the late Minister of Magic, the corrupt and discovered Death Eater Cornelius Fudge. Before he had a chance to reply, the elder witch's hand connected sharply with his cheek.

"You should have been right next to Cornelius as he was kissed, Severus Snape!" she said tightly with all the loathing she had for him.

A slim man, some years older than Cornelius Fudge had been, grasped the angry and distraught woman by the upper arm. "Griselda, my dear..." he tried to tug her away, embarrassed by the scene.

"He murdered my husband, Monty!" she suddenly screeched as she yanked away. "He dared to sit before the Wizengamot elaborating on my husband's so-called crimes when his were no no doubt just as horrible!"

"Severus was fighting for the side of Light, you viperous harridan!" Echo shouted, getting in the older witch's face. "Your husband was getting rich on the misfortune, misery, and deaths of innocents!" Echo grasped an ostentatious, triple strand of pearls about the woman's throat and jerked. The pearls went flying in all directions.

There were gasps of shock at what Echo had done but those were shushed by a smattering of applause. Whatever many of those couples had been whispering about Severus Snape, the crimes of Cornelius Fudge, it seemed, far outweighed whatever perceived evil the Potions Master had perpetrated in the name of the Light.

Griselda Fudge was dragged, practically kicking and screeching from the dance floor by her companion wizard, and the owner of the ballroom came gliding across the floor nimbly avoiding all of the still scattering pearls.

The owner was an elegant, grey-haired wizard with crinkly eyes, a lined face, and wearing an impeccable tuxedo that hadn't one single wrinkle in it. Bowing quickly towards both Echo and Severus, he deftly managed to steer them from the dance floor and to a secluded alcove.

When the wizard spoke, Severus expected a very posh and perhaps affected accent to come forth, but the man's voice was simple, betraying a simple birth he showed no desire to hide. His smile was restrained, yet genuine.

"Master Snape, Madame," he bowed a second time. "I do regret that my establishment was the scene of such an embarrassing scene. I do hope this doesn't put you off the Glass Ballroom for good, although I sincerely understand if it does." The owner then glanced around surreptitiously and leaned closer to Severus. "If I may say, Master Snape, I, for one, am quite glad of your contribution to the war. I am Muggle-born and my grandfather was a spy during the Muggles World War II. He dealt with slanderous attacks on his character most of his life including a rather sordid, and unflattering autobiography during his time as a spy. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, sir."

Severus blushed in embarrassment. He was pleased to have someone, even if it were just one stranger, acknowledge what he'd done, but the praise struck him awkwardly. He simply nodded politely, not really knowing what to say. It was Echo's grace that saved him as she placed a hand on the man's forearm.

"You're very kind to say so, sir and I'm sure that I speak for Master Snape as well when I say that it is good to have at least one advocate in his court. What is your name, sir?"

"Gregory Westland Lysander, Madame," he bowed and formally kissed the back of her hand. He then addressed Severus. "By now my staff has escorted Madame Fudge out of here and I can assure you that she will never be allowed to return. Lysander then smiled broadly. "I know you're both very tempted to leave, but as your lovely lady is dressed so perfectly for dancing, would you like to indulge her in one last whirl upon the dance floor, Master Snape? Any style of your choosing, if you wish."

Severus did want to vacate the premises, but he hated that their perfect date might end on such a sour note. He caught a glimmer of hopefulness in Echo's eyes and then asked, "A Tango, Mr. Lysander? With the music, 'Por una cabeza' by Carlos Gardel."

"Of course!" The man practically spun away like a dervish as he made his way to the small orchestra across the room.

Echo's jaw had dropped. "A Tango? Severus!" she gasped in dismay. "A Waltz, yes, but a Tango? I'll make such a fool of myself."

Looking worried, but trusting Severus, Echo allowed herself to be drawn out onto the dance floor just as the sweet strings of the violin began.

It was a slow, almost tentative beginning to the music which gave Severus time to draw Echo close in his arms, one hand splayed possessively across her mid-upper back. He took a moment to tip her chin so he could capture her gaze with his own. A slight smile of confidence and he drew her across the floor.

Just as she thought she was getting used to the Tango, the violins became sharp, and the pianist seemed to crash her fingers against the grand piano keyboard. In that same jolt of music, Severus' grip tightened and then she was released with a spin and so deftly stopped as he still held onto her hand that she giggled with her dizziness. Severus merely snapped her back into his arms, but it was not a collision of their bodies, but a flowing of two elements brought together.

Echo was breathless and she felt her heart beating rapidly, not from the dance itself, but for the wizard she danced with. She felt heady, desired, and endless. She never wanted to let go as Severus expertly guided her across the dance floor. Not once, during their Tango, did Echo become conscious of the fact that she and Severus were the only couple on the dance floor.

The Tango did end, though, as simply as it began, but with Severus dipping her backwards sublimely, supporting her firmly, and placing a chaste kiss of promise to her lips.

Never in her life had Echo blushed. Young ladies with her olive coloured skin, for all anyone could see, didn't blush. Yet her blood had warmed considerably and a delicious darkening rose to her cheeks that Severus could not resist kissing as he quickly swept her off the dance floor and out into the night.

Echo never saw the carriage arrive, nor was she even conscious of having climbed up into it. All her senses were upon the wizard who had her wrapped in his arms, his kisses all but devouring her and causing her to think and to wish for a more intimate end to the evening.

Thinking of such delights unfortunately brought forth a cruel spectre, that of Oland Childermass. When she reluctantly broke from kissing Severus, she clutched at his frock coat and buried her face against the softness of his waistcoat. Her felt her slight tremble and was dismayed to realise it was not a tremble he had pleasantly caused.

"I'm sorry," she rasped, fighting back a tear.

A slim, gently encouraging index finger lifted her chin and brushed at the small tear that had escaped.

"Olan..."

Severus placed two fingers against Echo's lips. "I will not, ever, force you, my dearest Echo." His voice caressed her softly and she slipped her arms about his waist. "Like you, I need to be cautious, but I must admit that I do want you... completely."

"I just want to be sure, Severus," she whispered in a soft, almost timid voice.

"As do I. It has been a very long time since I felt so towards a woman as I do you, Echo. I have had to hide behind a facade for such a long time that it's a bit..." he didn't want to say it, but he truly wanted to be honest with Echo. He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead. "It is a bit... frightening... to be free to love as I choose without worrying about others using that against me."

Echo nodded, understanding completely. The love she'd once had for Oland had been used against her as well. She kissed Severus softly, slowly, and then relaxed, leaning her head against his chest. If only she could tell Severus what was in her heart, but Oland's spectre still haunted the edges of her conscience and she could only embrace Severus tighter.

* * *

It felt to Harry like he and Dobby had walked all over the castle. In truth, they'd only been walking through what amounted to a maze of corridors and the crazy moving steps for less than fifteen minutes. Dobby had spoken to a few of the portraits and since some had seen the dog, he knew that the familiar was chasing after Mrs. Norris.

The house elfs didn't like Mrs. Norris and had a long time ago come to a silent agreement that they left her alone and she left them alone. Dobby's mind was running around in circles trying to figure out if helping Master Harry Potter-Snape to find his dog, who was chasing the cat, would, in turn, be an elf bothering the cat.

Finally he decided and the house elf stopped. "Master Harry Potter-Snape, Dobby is very sorry, but is to being called away. Hector Dog is chasing Mrs. Norris Cat that way." The elf tapped his ears, making them flop back and forth. "Keep ears sharp, you hear Hector Dog, Master Harry Potter-Snape."

"Okay." Dobby started to Pop away, but he was stopped by the little boy clutching the sleeve of his jumper. "Dobby, could you stop calling me Master Harry Potter-Snape, please? That's a mouthful." The house elf cocked his head, considering. "Maybe just Master Harry?"

Dobby's head bobbled happily, knocking three hats off his head. "Yes, Master Harry! Dobby is pleased to oblige." Summoning the hats magically he took Harry's hand in his and then patted it affectionately with his other hand. "Dobby misses old Master Harry Potter, Master Harry. He was kind, noble, generous to old Dobby. For Master Harry Potter, I am your most devoted... friend, Master Harry." The elf grinned and tapped an ear. "You need help, Dobby hears."

Harry was so happy at making such a wonderful friend, he threw his arms around the house elf's skinny neck, gave him a squeeze, and then let go. "Thanks, Dobby! Maybe you can come and play with me sometime. I'll ask my daddy. Bye, Dobby!" Harry ran down the corridor the house elf had pointed him down.

Dobby shook his head as his cheeks colored a bright green. He then looked upward and whispered, "I take care of Master Harry, Master Harry Potter. You be happy now." With that sweet sentiment, he vanished with a pop.

* * *

Harry ran harder when he heard the horrible crashing. Tears glistened in his green eyes as he expected the worst of his beloved familiar. At top speed he rounded the corner entering the narrow corridor.

"Hector!" The dog let out a mournful howl, but wouldn't move. Harry looked around at the mess of metal armour and kicked at a nearby helmet. It was heavy and only caused his toes pain. He was too short to get to his distraught dog.

"I'll get grandpa, Hector!" called Harry. "Don't be scared!" Harry turned, leaving the corridor and sprinted back the way he'd come. He was just rounding another corner when he collided solidly with his grandfather. Albus caught Harry, but was unable to stop the backward momentum and was summarily knocked right back into Remus.

Remus kept Albus from hitting the ground and for a moment, all three talked at once, not making any sense to either.

"Stop! Stop!" ordered Albus. It was instantly quiet. "Harry, what's going on?"

"Hector's trapped, grandpa, and he's scared!" Grabbing Albus' and Remus' hands, he pulled both men back to the narrow corridor.

Hector was howling now, a mournful sound that seemed to fill the entire castle. He felt like a huge chicken, stranded amongst all the fallen armour, but it's horrible crashing sounds still echoed in his sensitive ears. He'd been happy to see his boy, but with the jangle still rattling his mind, he couldn't hear what his beloved boy was saying. The poor dog's heart sunk when just as quickly as his boy arrived, he was gone again. He let out another howl, hoping his boy would come back soon.

"There's Hector!"

Hector's tail thumped rapidly as he saw his boy and the bearded one. This time, he could also hear Harry. He barked.

Albus frowned at the mess of armour and then down at his grandson. "Harry, how could you have done this?"

Harry's eyes goggled and his mouth dropped open. "Grandpa! I didn't do this!" he protested sharply.

Albus ignored the protest and continued to lecture Harry. "Have you any idea how old some of this enchanted armour is, child?"

Harry could only shake his head. "But, I..."

Albus held up a hand, but he was scowling. "I thought I could trust you not to wander in the castle, Harry, especially after you got lost last year in the dungeons."

Hector barked again. He really hated this corridor and he was now planning on eating that ghastly cat, if he caught her.

As for Harry, he stomped his foot angrily and clenched his fists as he shouted, "It wasn't me!!"

Albus was about to say something else, but Remus interrupted. "Headmaster, it is possible that the dog could have done this himself. He's just a bit larger than Fang."

Harry caught his grandfather's hand in his own and entreated, "Honestly, grandpa, I was just followin' Hector and I thought I lost him until I heard all this crashing. Also, I don't think Hector did this on purpose. He was chasing a really ugly cat. Please believe me?"

Albus sighed, regretting that he'd been too quick to blame Harry. The 'ugly cat' could only have been Mrs. Norris who had been napping in the Headmaster's favorite fireside chair moments after Severus and Echo had left.

"I am sorry, but it seems Mrs. Norris may be at fault. Stand behind me and let me see what I can do about this mess."

Harry dutifully stood behind his grandfather, but quickly peeked around the colourful, patterned robes and called out to Hector. "Just stay put, Hector! Grandpa'll save you!" Harry then grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him behind his grandfather, too. Just in case.

Albus raised his arms and intoned a rather impressive spell and with round eyes, Harry watched in astonishment as all the armour picked itself up. Those suits that had lost pieces in the fall, gathered up what they lost, put themselves back together, and in five minutes, the Armoury Corridor was nice and neat.

Hector immediately broke from where he was and ran to his boy. He lavished thankful kisses all over his boy's face, practically wagging the entire half of his tail end.

"Well," said Remus. "Now that all is well, I think I will take myself to Hogsmeade for the evening." He smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "You take care of your grandfather, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow, Albus."

"Thank you for your help, my boy," smiled the Headmaster. "Come along, Harry. I think we're running a bit behind for dinner."

Harry was very glad that his grandfather finally believed him and that now Hector was all right. He waved good bye to Remus and then walked with Albus back to his office where a cosy table had been set with all of Harry's favorite dishes.

* * *

Echo had encouraged Severus to not only take off his shoes and socks, but to roll up the hems of his trouser pant legs until they were just below his knees. Echo had deftly hitched up the diaphanous skirt of her dress until a wide swath of it was around her waist leaving the rest to dangle at a kant just a bit below her thighs. She'd kicked off her dancing shoes and then dragged Severus down to the waters edge along the beach that passed their cottage.

Severus and Echo didn't talk but they walked along the cool surf, kicking at it, picking up seashells until Severus took Echo into his arms once more and they danced, slowly, beneath the winking stars and the yellow moon.

* * *

Albus was beginning to feel every single one of 120 plus years, even though he was now 75. He'd been trying, rather unsuccessfully, to put his grandson to bed, but Harry was eluding him at every turn.

First the child had resorted to polite pleading as he tried to appeal to his grandfather's sense of reason.

"But daddy said I could stay up 'til eight, grandpa. Maybe it would be all right to stay up until... uhm... 8:30. I'll still get lots of hours of sleep, right?"

Harry's smile as he delivered his argument was winsome, but there was a touch of slyness that Albus had only ever seen on the young Severus Snape.

"Bedtime, now, dear boy," the Headmaster repeated firmly for the third time.

"Oh wait!" Harry cried with an afterthought. "I didn't take a bath!"

Well, Harry had him there, the older wizard had to admit. He was well aware that Severus was adamant that Harry always have a bath before bed. It was really a clever trick, Albus smirked to himself. The warm water and steam was a very good way to relax the little boy and it aided in bringing about slumber quicker.

"All right, but let me show you the Prefect Boys Bath."

"Is it a secret?" asked Harry, suddenly intrigued.

"Of a sort," he explained as they took one of the many hidden passageways the Headmaster employed to get around to the well used areas of the castle. "There is a Prefect Girls Bath and of course the one I just mentioned. When a student is made a Prefect, a rather great honor, I might add, they are given a password that lets them in to use the bath. It is then theirs to use for the rest of the year."

"What's a Prefect do, grandpa?"

"They assist their Head of House, Harry. They keep an eye on their fellow students and make sure that the rules of the House are followed."

"So each house has a Prefect?"

"Two for each House, a boy and a girl. They are usually in their fifth or sixth year and they report to the Head Boy or Head Girl."

Before Harry had a chance to ask another question, they had entered the lavish Head Boys Bath. The wide floor held a sunken pool of sapphire blue water. The walls were decorated by tall, narrow stain glass windows that depicted pretty mermaids sitting on rocks, singing or combing their long hair. The mermaids in the windows all cooed sweetly at Harry and he blushed at their attention.

All the taps and fixtures were of highly polished gold. With a tap of his wand, Albus sent purple suds into the water and he tapped another fixture that warmed the water until it was just right.

"Gra..." Albus was busy testing the water, so Harry walked over and tugged on his sleeve. He leaned towards his grandfather as the elderly wizard bent downward. "Grandpa, the mermaids'll all see me naked."

A wave of his wand and Harry now wore a pair of red swimming trunks with yellow ducks on them. Harry frowned at the pattern, but his grandfather liked weird patterns.

Albus gave Harry a hand into the bath and the little boy let out an excited yelp. "Whee! Can I splash and swim, grandpa?!"

"Of course you can, child, but keep the shouting down, would you?"

"I will!" Harry splashed, threw purple suds into the air, ducked under the water and then exploded upward with gasping laughter, and did it all again.

Fifteen minutes later, Albus coaxed the thoroughly soaked child out of the water, threw a towel over him, and rubbed him dry. A Drying Spell took care of his long hair.

"Now you're ready for bed," Albus declared, feeling somewhat triumphant.

That triumph ended the second they entered his quarters. Far from relaxing the boy, Harry was keyed up with a desire to run around and lift every single knick knack on his grandfather's shelves.

Albus tried to cajole, to be patient, and admonished Harry everytime he went for a shiny knick knack the Headmaster really didn't want his grandson playing with. His patience hit the edge when Harry was struck with a case of butterfingers and dropped a delicate, porcelain statue to the floor where it shattered in hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Harry!" the elder wizard finally snapped. "Look what you've done! I asked you a dozen times not to pick those things up. Merlin's teeth, child, why are you behaving as those you've a belly full of Cornish Pixies?" He steered Harry away from the broken porcelain and the little boy leaned ashamedly against a sofa.

"I'm sorry, grandpa." He frowned as his grandfather vanished the mess. "Can't you repair it?"

"You need to understand, Harry, that there are some fragile objects that cannot be easily repaired by magic. I happen to own quite a few of these delicate collectibles and that statue was one of them. I'm very disappointed and angry with you, child. I thought you had more respect for my things."

Harry was starting to sniffle and he wiped at the tears that began to trickle down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to break it, grandpa. It just slipped."

"Ah, so it's the statue's fault is it?" Harry gaped at his grandfather and noted for the first time that the twinkle was noticeably missing. His grandfather's foot was also tapping ominously on the floor.

"Grandpa?" he asked, puzzled and a little afraid about what would come next.

"Ten minutes in that corner," pointed Albus. "No talking, no fidgeting. Go."

His chin practically against his chest, he hurried over to the corner and stood within it, staring at the wall. Harry felt horrible, but he really couldn't help it. His grandfather had so many pretty and shiny things and he just wanted to touch them all. Some of them were clockwork mechanisms and those really fascinated him. If he wasn't to touch them, why did his grandfather have them right where he could reach them?!

Albus, now seated in a very worn, tapestry chair by the fireplace, drummed his fingers rhythmically upon the arm of the chair. As he looked around his inner sanctum, his home at the topmost part of the tower above his office, he sighed with the realisation that his home was not at all 'Harry-proof'. He knew Harry was easily dazzled by pretty things so he should have removed everything to higher shelves, or cast a spell that would have prevented the child from being able to grasp those objects he so valued.

"Harry? Child, come over here."

Harry turned from the corner and hurried over to his grandfather. He waited for Albus to say something to him, but the old wizard just sat there, drumming his fingers. Finally, Harry couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke up.

"Grandpa, I really didn't mean to break your statue. I _am_ sorry." He laid a hand over the drumming fingers.

"I know you didn't mean to break it, child. What you did wrong was disobey me. I asked you at least three times not to touch my things on the shelves, but you went ahead and did so anyway." Albus sighed heavily and suppressed the yawn that threatened. "What's more, my dear Harry, is that it is now nearly 9:30 and your father wanted you in bed, at the latest, by eight o'clock. I am severely disappointed in your behavior and tomorrow, when your father picks you up, I shall discuss your disobedience with him and leave any further punishment in his hands. Now, go brush your teeth and then get into bed. I'll be there in a few minutes to tuck you in."

Harry shuffled off towards the bathroom. Albus closed his eyes until he heard the little boy climbing into the bed he'd conjured in his small sitting room. He then lifted himself from the chair and went over to tuck the child in. Harry had been crying silently and Albus conjured a soft handkerchief to dab away the tears.

"Grandpa," Harry sniffled after Albus had him blow his nose into the handkerchief. "I know I was bad and I really feel terrible for being such a git to you. Does this mean I can't be your grandson anymore?"

Albus smiled gently and cupped Harry's cheek with his long, thin fingers. "My sweet little boy, you'll be my grandson no matter what trouble you ever get into. I love you, dearly, Harry. Always and forever." Albus bent over and kissed his grandson's cheek and then tucked him in.

"G'night, grandpa."

Albus Nox'd the lights and then glanced back at Harry before retiring to his room. "Goodnight, child."

* * *

_**A/N: A Westland Lysander was a famous reconnaissance, or spy plane used in WWII. Sev and Echo's Tango is based upon the wonderful Tango scene from Scent of A Woman. There are several great YouTube videos if you want to see it AND hear the music that Sev and Echo danced to.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 31 - Dudley Dursley**_

_A/N: For readers of Second Chance, there is a poll up on my profile you might be interested in. Go check it out!_

* * *

"Dudley!"

Dudley Dursley was doing his homework when he heard his father shouting from the living room for him. Taking off his reading glasses, pushing aside his books and the Maths assignment he was writing out, he rushed out of his room and down the stairs.

"Yeah, dad?"

He ran into the living room where his father, Vernon Dursley, was on the floor, in grey sweats, where he'd been in the midst of doing stretches. He pointed at the mantle where a snowy white owl perched.

"That's your cousin's, isn't it?" Vernon asked warily.

"Yeah, dad. That's Hedwig," Dudley sighed exaggeratedly. His dad had seen Hedwig how many times, and he still wasn't sure the owl belonged to Harry? "It's okay. I told you before she's not going to make any messes. Is there something we can feed her? I don't think she's going to like salad." Dudley went over, cautiously, petted Hedwig's head as gently as he possibly could, and then removed the small scroll attached to her leg.

"I don't like salads, either, Duds," fumed Vernon who was not only on the same diet his son was on, but he'd also stopped drinking and was going to regular Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. It seemed he was in a perpetual grouchy mood, but he did his best not to yell when he was angry. "Put a note on the shopping list to get some... some bird food, Duds. If you and your cousin are going to write all the time, I'm not feeding it what precious little we are allowed on our diets."

Just as Dudley was about to sit down and read his letter from Harry, his father waved his hands at him for help. Vernon had lost some of his weight, but he still had a long ways to go. It helped a great deal that his son not only was dieting with him, but also agreed to go to the gym with his father three times a week. Even so, he still had trouble picking himself up from the floor.

Dudley helped to pull his father up and then, while his father went to throw their diet dinners into the microwave, Dudley sat down to read his cousin's letter.

This was only the second one he'd received from Harry and Dudley still found it odd that a seven year old was writing to him and not a sixteen year old boy. Harry's new father had sent a letter along with Harry's first letter, explaining in detail that Dudley's cousin only remembered his home life and the way it was the first six years of his life. It seemed that Harry, although he knew he'd de-aged himself, had somehow 'divorced' himself from the teenager he once was.

This had really confused Vernon, but Dudley just told his father to just think of Harry Potter-Snape as someone different from the Harry Potter he'd grown up with. Vernon tried to argue it out some more, but Dudley, who felt he understood it all, just walked away leaving his father to talk to himself.

Dudley rather liked this seven year old Harry and couldn't help smiling as he read the letter.

_Dear Dudley,_

_Remember I told you all about hunting for the Black Flower and Harley and his farting boat? When my friend Draco comes to visit dad and I are going to take him on Harley's boat. I hope he likes Harley._

_Dad had a date this Monday. I think he really likes Echo. She's a lot pretty and dad says she doesn't take sass from me. I don't think I sassed her? I'm not really sure what sass is. I think it's an American word. Slang. Well, Echo made me clean up my bathroom when she was watching me for dad when he had a meeting with grandpa. Echo's strict, but she bounced me on my bed, so that was fun and it was all okay._

_Anyway, so dad had this date with Echo and they went to eat fancy food at a fancy restaurant in London. Did you know the wizarding side of London has horses and carriages? They've got gaslamps, too, since electric stuff doesn't work well around magic._

_Dad and Echo went dancing, too, so I guess that was fun. I had to stay at Hogwarts with grandpa which was all right until Hector, that's my dog, chased after this ugly cat that thinks she's better than everyone. She's owned by this really, super, icky, scary Squib named Filch. He smells funny and he could really use a bath! Oh, a Squib is a magic borned person who can't do magic._

_So Hector or the cat knocked down all this armour in a hallway and Hector got all scared like a mouse. He was walking like he was afraid to leave the ground the rest of the night._

_Grandpa got mad at me though and I was real sure he was going to spank me because I broke one of his expensive statues by accident. He made me stand in a corner, though, and told me that he was going to tell my dad._

_Dad picked me up on Tuesday in the morning and I was real glad to see him, but grandpa talked to dad and told him how awful I'd been and that I didn't get to bed until really late. 9:30 something like that. Dad didn't talk to me on the way home and that's never a good sign. It means he's really mad, or really disappointed. When he gets really mad, his cheek kinda does this pulsy jumpy thingy, like he's chewing on something._

_When we got home I got a real long lecture about respecting other people's stuff and listening to my elders and being polite. I then got five swats on my bum and had to stand in the corner too even though grandpa had already made me do that! Do you think that was fair?_

_Anyway, I'm going to be as careful as I can with other people's things especially grandpa's._

_Well, we're getting the cottage all ready for Draco's visit. I can't wait to see him! I want to show him the Black Flower seedling I got started. I don't know if it will survive, yet, but dad's helping me and if I grow a flower he's going to let me sell it. It will be like me having a real paying job kind of thing._

_Tell Uncle Vernon hello and I hope he really doesn't mind Hedwig. Remember to tell Uncle Vernon that she's really clean and she won't do her bird business in the house. She's very fussy about that._

_Write soon, Dudley._

_Love,  
Harry_

After Vernon and Dudley ate dinner, Dudley went to finish his homework while his father went to his AA meeting. Once his homework was done, he wrote a letter to his cousin and then sent Hedwig on her way with it.

* * *

Hedwig pecked on the living room window of the cottage. No one heard her, at first, because the witch and wizard and her little boy were busy cleaning the Muggle way and the Wizard way. She let out a screeching hoot and pecked at the window again.

Harry dropped his dust rag, ran over to the window and opened the window.

"Hi, Hedwig!" the owl flew into the cottage and then perched on the back of Severus' favorite chair. Harry climbed into the chair and removed the letter around her leg. She then plucked at strands of his hair as he slid against the back and sat down.

Harry was about to open his letter when it was snatched from his hands by magic. "Hey! That's mine!"

His dust rag dropped from above him into his lap. "Finish your dusting and then go make your bed, son," ordered Severus. The wizard tucked the letter into the pocket of his trousers.

With a sigh calculated to be loud enough for his father to hear, Harry finished dusting the bookshelves and giggled when a second dust rag whapped him in the back of the head.

"Melodrama doesn't suit you, child," his father teased.

"I don't know what melodrama is, so you can't say I'm doing it," countered Harry slyly.

"Melodrama is the exaggeration of one's behavior and you seem to be trying to become the Master of Melodrama."

"If I do become the Master can everyone call me Master Snape?" Harry threw a sparkling, green-eyed gaze over his shoulder at his father.

Severus frowned darkly, "Hardly." He then winked and Harry chuckled.

* * *

Harry was finally released from his chores and leaped onto the sofa as his father handed him his letter from Dudley. Severus sat down in his chair and closed his eyes for a few minutes.

_Dear Harry,_

_Do you think you'll have a mum soon? It would be nice for you to have a proper family. Dad's not real ready to date anyone. He's been grumpy a lot lately and he's really trying hard to lose weight. Don't worry, he's yelling a lot less._

_Did I tell you I'm going to a new school this year since we're in London now? I've made a couple of friends, including a real nice girl that lives across the street from us. I told her about mum and how she's crazy and Allie was really nice about it._

_Mum is crazy. I mean, I feel bad about it, but I didn't make her the way she is. I finally asked dad what he saw in mum and he told me that for a short time, she was really nice and sweet. I felt kind of sick when he told me mum started to go off after I was born. My therapist, Dr. Whelan, says that mum had something called Postpartum Depression. I went and looked it up on the internet and although I'm no expert, I think what I read about Postpartum Psychosis sounds more like what mum has. She was really scary sometimes and not just at you. Mum scared me a lot, too._

_Your dad asked mine if you could come visit and dad says that's okay, but only at the Easter hols. Dad doesn't feel well, sometimes, so I think maybe he's hoping he'll feel better around then._

_That's too bad you got spanked, Harry. You asked me if I thought it was fair and I think since you broke something it probably didn't feel fair to you, but you have to remember to treat other people's stuff nicely. I know, I never did that, even with my own stuff. Dad says I was a spoiled brat because mum let me get away with crap and he did, too, but he says, at the time he thought it was easier to do that to keep Mum from going off. I know now I was pretty bad, and I was awful to you a lot when we should have stuck together against mum. I am really sorry for having been a prat. I suppose it's good you don't remember it all and I know in your first letter you told me to forget it, too, but it's kind of hard to forget sometimes. I guess, in our own ways, we get second chances so it's good. Right?_

_Say hi to your dad for me. Hey, that makes your dad my uncle, right? Will you ask him if I can call him uncle? Say hi to Echo, too._

_Your cousin,  
Dudley_

Harry looked up from his letter and towards his father. "Daddy? You awake?"

Severus didn't open his eyes, but spoke, "I am. Do you have a question?"

"A couple. Dudley wants to know since you're my dad if he can call you uncle. Is that okay with you?"

Severus blinked and sat up straighter. "Uncle?" Harry nodded. "I hadn't thought of it, but I suppose that since he is _your_ cousin, that does make him my nephew." He grimaced. He wasn't so certain he wanted to be at all associated with the Dursleys.

Harry frowned as he caught something odd in his father's tone of voice. "You don't like Dudley and Uncle Vernon, do you?"

Severus stared deeply at his son for a long moment then sighed, and patted his thigh. Harry left the sofa and with his father helping, he climbed up into his lap.

"I realise, Harry, that since you only remember having lived six years with your relatives it's hard for you to understand that even though it was mostly your Aunt Petunia that was cruel to you, your Uncle Vernon, by virtue of his lack of action in doing something to prevent the abuse is nearly as bad as she was. It's a bit easier to forgive Dudley since I know now that he was being abused as well, though not in the same manner you were." Severus sighed and carded his slim fingers through his son's hair.

"Does it mean anything that they're trying to be better, dad? And to be nice to me now?" Harry leaned back so that his head was tucked just underneath his father's chin.

"It does and I never meant to make you think I don't appreciate their efforts. I am someone who unfortunately holds a grudge for a very long time against people I feel have hurt me, or those I care about. It is admirable that your Uncle and your cousin are trying to make up for what they did to you, but it's much harder for me to accept right now. Time just needs to pass, child."

"Okay. I just was hoping you didn't hate them cuz they are trying, right?"

"Right," agreed Severus. He lifted his son from his lap. "Now, let's see where Echo has gone off to since I need to run an errand in a few minutes."

Harry followed his father back to the end of the short hallway that connected the bedroom lab and their three bedrooms. That morning Severus had added a fifth bedroom at the end for Draco to stay in during his visit. Echo was in the bedroom decorating.

The room held a large, sleigh style bed, a wardrobe, a dresser, an owl perch, and a desk that was next to a modest window. The window was enchanted since the natural view was only a plain, rock, cliff face. Echo had tuned the enchanted window to a view of the ocean.

The room itself was decorated in Draco's favorite colour, Slytherin green. There were other shades of green with some blue mixed in as well that gave the room a kind of ocean green feel to it.

"What do you think?" she asked as she heard Severus' and Harry's footsteps behind her.

"You need some fish on the walls," Harry enthused. "I like it!"

"Fish?" Echo chuckled. "I think that might be a bit much, but you can suggest it to Draco and if he wants to add fish, he certainly can."

"I think the Slytherin Common Room could use your touch to lighten it up a bit," smirked Severus. He then kissed Echo's cheek. "Draco will like it."

"Good," smiled Echo. "My work here is done."

"I'm going to go run my errand, Echo. I should be back before dinner," said Severus.

"Where are you going, dad?" asked Harry.

"I need to complete something that Potter requested of me." Harry frowned in puzzlement. "The broom," Severus reminded.

"Oh! Say hi to Ron, then, for me."

"I shall, son." Severus started to turn for the living room when Harry stopped him.

"Dad! You're forgetting something!"

"Am I?" There was a slight smirk upon his face, but a glint of provocation in his dark eyes. "Whatever could I have forgotten?"

"You gotta kiss me goodbye!" huffed Harry. "And Echo, too!"

"Ah! Sorry. No time!" Severus spun away and walked rapidly down the short hallway and into the living room. Harry's feet thumped after him a few seconds later. He didn't see Echo, as she followed last, laughing silently.

Harry caught his father around the hips and Severus bent down and snatched up the little boy. "You gotta kiss me goodbye, dad! It's a rule!" Harry glared tautly at his father's smirk.

"A rule, eh? I don't recall making a rule like that," he teased further, this time his smirk widening.

"My rules! I made it. Dad doesn't get to leave without kissin' me goodbye. So there!"

"And if I don't?" he asked tickling his son's ribs.

Harry squealed and laughed and scrambled out of his father's arms. Severus dropped him, gently, to the floor. "You don't get dessert and you have to go to bed early."

"Rather harsh punishment," Severus mused, bending down slightly. "So I guess I had better kiss you goodbye." He lightly pecked Harry's warm cheek and Harry caught him around the neck in a hug.

Harry quickly whispered into his father's ear, "Kiss Echo, too."

"As you say, son, I shall do so." Severus rose as soon as Harry let him go and then caught Echo by her upper arms, pulled her close, and kissed her briefly. "Does that suffice, Harry?"

Harry only laughed. "Bye, dad!"

Severus gave Echo a second, brief kiss, to her cheek, and said, "Goodbye you two. And I want my dessert so it better be good." He let Echo go and was soon vanishing through the Floo.

Echo took Harry by the hand. "What sort of dessert should we make, Harry?"

"Fudge brownies!"

* * *

_A/N: I never like to explain anything in notes about a story, but since I received a couple of PMs that remarked about Harry acting younger than a seven year old, I thought I ought to explain._

_Harry does, at times, act a bit younger than he should, and that's on purpose. He is a child that came from an abusive home where affection was non-existant, and the ability to just act like a natural child was squashed. I've always felt that Harry is inherently a very affectionate child who, given the chance, is very open with his emotions. This is why I believe, even in canon, Harry took anyone's death (Cedric, Sirius, Dobby) so hard. Harry needs to be held, and cuddled by his father, possibly more than most children his age. However, Harry is beginning to realise that some of his behavior is "babyish" which is why he fluctuates between calling Severus "daddy" or "dad"._

_So, yes, Harry is 7 years old, but don't get irked with me if he sometimes sounds like or acts as though he might be four._

_Thanks to all for feedback and reviews, even the negative stuff. I appreciate it. :)_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 32 - Potter's Bequest**_

* * *

Severus Snape's destination was The Burrow. He had written to Molly Weasley about Potter's broom and had explained the situation. He wanted to meet with Ronald Weasley, to explain Potter's bequest regarding the broom, and to give it to him.

He was nervous, though, and that, in turn, irritated him. The youngest Weasley boy was still his student, a Gryffindor, and quite possibly one of his worst students next to Neville Longbottom. It didn't help that he'd also been angry at the Weasley boy's reaction to his de-aged friend. At the time, he hadn't understood _why_ Ronald Weasley was upset at the child; even after he was told that Weasley was mourning the loss of Potter he didn't understand. Not until that day during the Melancton Hunt when Harry had explained to him that he wasn't Potter. It had been a shock that didn't sink in until much later that Potter was as dead as any witch or wizard that had been a casualty at the Battle of Riddle Cemetery.

Since Potter was, in an odd way, dead to those that had known and cared about him, Severus had been adamant about honoring the few bequests Potter had made in his journal that Severus had. His beloved Firebolt broom, a gift from Sirius Black, Potter had wanted his best friend to have. His books he'd wanted Hermione to have. Today, he was honoring those two last requests.

"Severus! How are you?" Molly waved to him from her garden. She was harvesting what appeared to be blackberries.

"I'm well, Molly." He took the basket of berries as she handed them to him. She then stepped over a small fence that kept the blackberry bushes from the rest of the garden.

"I'm making Blackberry Tarts today and just ran out of berries. Could I send some home with you, Severus?"

"I would never turn down any of your cooking, Molly. Although, I think that Echo might be some rather good competition for you."

Molly's eyebrows rose at this uncharacteristic boasting of the young woman she'd met briefly at Harry's birthday party. "I think I might have to invite you and your young lady to dinner some evening, Severus."

"Echo would enjoy that," he nodded.

Molly led him towards the Burrow. "Arthur and I just heard this morning from Bill about taking over Potions from you, Severus. He's very excited about teaching. And, settling down."

"So I heard from Albus. Bill has a fiance?" asked Severus, suddenly wondering how he'd become so easy with 'small talk'.

"Not yet, but Arthur and I are hoping. Fleur Delacour is a sweet girl, if a bit on the uppity side. She seems to adore Bill, though, and that's what's important.

"Delacour? Isn't that the young woman from Beauxbaton that took part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"The very same. Ron seems to be a little sweet on Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle. Now that child is a dear thing and she seems absolutely in hero worship over Ron." Molly chuckled.

"I seem to recall that it was Potter that rescued the little girl."

"Gabrielle seems to see that differently. Well, I'll get Ron for you, Severus."

They were now in the kitchen and Molly took the basket of berries from the Potions Master. Severus quickly stepped into the living room just as Molly shouted up the stairs for her youngest son. Only a few seconds later there was a rhythmic thumping on the stairs as Ronald Weasley answered his mother's call.

"Professor Snape is here to see you, Ron. Mind your manners, now and I'll be in with some tarts in a few minutes."

"Yeah, mum." Ron glared at his Potions professor who was in the living room looking at some of his mother's framed photographs of their time in Egypt when they visited his brother Bill.

Ron knew the professor was coming to see him, but neither his mother nor father would tell him why. He hoped he wasn't in trouble. He shouldn't be. It was summer, still. But, that was the 'greasy git' standing in his living room, and he'd probably find something that the Gryffindor did to take points for.

"Professor Snape?" Ron hated that his voice cracked. He coughed and the older wizard turned slowly.

"Mr. Weasley." He noted the crack in the voice and that the boy had had an obvious growth spurt this summer. Ronald Weasley was almost tall enough to look him in the eye. "Sit down, Mr. Weasley."

Ron tried to keep the smart remark from leaving his mouth as he was invited to sit on his own furniture in his own house! He sat down on the edge of the couch and gripped his hands in his lap.

"What's going on, Professor?" Ron forced himself to ask, even though his heart felt like it was ready to jump into his throat.

"I have recently come to understand your... grief at losing your friend, Potter, Mr. Weasley." Severus turned so he was not completely facing the boy, but just enough that he could see him out of the corner of his eye. "It is a strange situation we find ourselves in with a de-aged Harry Potter, but it was made very clear to me that my son, Harry Potter-Snape, is not the boy you and I knew. Potter... your friend and my student, was a strange casualty of war."

Ron hesitated and then, his gripped hands, loosened. "Hermione understood that right away. I think it was after all of us saw Harry for his birthday... I think there were others that got it, too." Ron suddenly slammed his fists to his side on the soft couch cushions. "I just wish I could understand why he did it, sir!"

Severus turned to face the youngest Weasley, and although he was nearly of age, in that moment of questioning, he was still the eleven year old innocent he'd watched getting eagerly sorted into Gryffindor.

"It was the death of his godfather, Mr. Weasley. He... loved Sirius Black."

Ron's head shot up and in his eyes was the unasked question of how the wizard who'd been his best friend's enemy knew his secrets.

"Potter left a journal. Much of it was written his last few days. He spoke mostly about Black and his guilt over the man's death, and guilt over the death of Cedric Diggory."

Ron couldn't speak, and to his disgust, he caught a tear rolling down his cheek. He swiped it away, but not before Snape saw it. Ron stared, hard, down at the floor, but that must have allowed more tears to run down his cheeks. The redhead was a little startled when his Potions teacher sharply shoved a handkerchief at him. He took it, just barely muttering his thanks, and wiped away his tears. He thought he was done with this stupid crying.

Severus felt very uncomfortable with the teenager's tears and almost wished for an interruption from Molly. She was bustling rather loudly in the kitchen, but showed no sign of insinuating herself between the two wizards.

"Mr. Weasley, I came here because I have neglected a final request Potter made in his journal. He left what amounted to a last will and testament and after talking with my son, I have decided that it is suitable to honor his request."

Ron looked up in curiosity just as Severus withdrew a small package from his pocket. With an Engorgio Spell he enlarged it and Ron let out a gasp as he recognised his best friend's beloved broom, his Firebolt.

"Potter wanted you to have this," said Severus handing over the broom. "My son feels that you'll value it more than he would since Potter was your best friend and you knew what the broom meant to him."

Ron took the Firebolt, reverently. His mouth dropped slightly open as he ran one hand over the handle, his fingers feeling the carved dedication from Sirius. He walked closer to the window so he could read the words.

"To my beloved godson, Siri," Ron read softly out loud. For awhile he stared out the window. Finally, when he spoke, his voice was apologetic. "I know... I've been kinda distant from... from your son, sir. I do get it, now. He's not the Harry I knew." He smoothed his hand over the broom and although tears glistened in his eyes, they did not fall. "Thank you for the broom, Professor."

Severus watched as the boy walked out of the living room and out of the house. A flash from the window and he turned just in time to catch the small figure of Ronald Weasley flying high into the air on the Firebolt.

* * *

His next stop was Hermione Granger's home in a modest looking Muggle neighborhood. He had transfigured his robes so that he wore a summer jacket over a dark green, cotton shirt, black trousers, and his favorite dragon hide boots. Most Muggles mistook the dark black scales of the dragon hide for snakeskin so there was no need to disguise them.

In front of him was a picturesque, two level home painted white. The grass was neatly mowed and the garden circling the house, was a bloom of colour. In the midst of the flowers, cleverly hidden, he detected an inner garden of magical plants beneath the shimmer of well woven Disillushionment Glamour.

Severus walked up the wide, slate path and to the front door that was painted candy cane red. He rapped his knuckles upon the door. Less than a minute later the door was opened by a middle-aged man with greying hair and half lens reading glasses perched upon his nose.

"Are you Professor Snape?" asked the man.

"I am," he replied.

"Gregory Granger," the older man's hand shot out and met Severus' halfway. His grip was dry, and solid. "Come on in, professor. Can I get you a drink? I've got aged scotch, or herb tea, if you're not a drinker."

"Scotch would not be unappreciated, Dr. Granger," said Severus as he took a comfortably worn chair indicated by Hermione's father.

Dr. Granger went over to a sideboard where there was a bottle of scotch and several crystal glasses. He poured a measure of dark amber liquor into two glasses and brought one over to Severus.

"You're a bit early, Professor Snape. Hermione and her mother went into to town to do some shopping. They'll be here, though, in about ten minutes."

* * *

Hermione and her mother, Anna, arrived home twenty minutes later, but neither Severus nor Gregory were aware of that fact. Both men were caught up in a sports game on the television and to Hermione's shock, her dour Potions professor was shouting colourful imprecations at the players on the TV right along with what her father was shouting. Anna clapped her hands over her daughter's ears and hustled her into the kitchen.

Anna laughed, "I'm guessing that's your professor from school, dear?"

There was another shout from the men, this time of triumph. Hermione peeked through the closed kitchen door. "I can't wait to tell Draco and Ron about this," she giggled.

"I take it he's a bit more reserved than that?" asked her mother.

"Oh very, mum. Ever since he adopted little Harry, he's been very different, though. I think having a son has mellowed him a bit."

"Children will do that to you, dear," said Anna as she began to take out the ingredients for dinner from the refrigerator. "The soldiers under your father when he was a Marine were scared to death of him."

"Did they respect daddy, though?" she asked as she began to help her mother by preparing the salad.

"Very much so, dear. Every single one of them knew that your father was so hard with them because he wanted them to be as safe as possible when circumstances warranted it. I imagine the discipline your professor requires in his Potions class is quite similar."

"Indeed it is," came the low tones that had first sent a thrill of terror down her spine when she was a first year.

Anna turned and smiled brightly, "Professor Snape! So good to meet one of Hermione's favorite instructors."

Severus turned a dark, questioning eye upon the young Gryffindor who was blushing brightly. "Favorite, Miss Granger?"

"I... I... uhm..." she stammered and turned a vicious glare at her blabbermouth of a mother.

"Will you stay for dinner, professor?" asked Anna.

"Alas, I cannot, madame. My son is waiting for me," he declined politely.

"Well then, another time I hope. Hermione, why don't you show your teacher to your father's den. Keep the door open, mind," her mother cautioned.

"Mother!" Hermione coloured again, but flounced out of the kitchen indignantly.

With a sigh, Severus followed the embarrassed girl back out into the living room and through another door into a wood panelled den.

"I'm sorry for that, Professor. My mother's rather parochial," she sighed.

"Your mother is only looking out for you, Miss Granger, as any parent will. Please do not apologise for that."

"Yes, sir," she replied, abashed.

Before the silence had a chance to grow awkward, Severus removed a shrunken box from his pocket. He didn't enlarge it right away.

"I am here because your friend Potter left what amounted to a final request before de-aging himself. He asked that his broom go to Ronald Weasley. I delivered it this afternoon. For you, he wished you to have his books." He enlarged the box and placed it on the floor.

Hermione knelt down and looked through the books. They were Potter's textbooks, but also all the books he'd ever been given as gifts. She lifted one that she'd given to him for Christmas their first year. It had been a late gift that she had given to him after Christmas. The book was titled 'Famous Wizards That Lived As Muggles'. The book was very worn, the spine was cracked, and its pages were marked by dozens of little yellow post-it notes.

Severus seated himself in the only chair and then leaned over to pick up a book. It, too, had pages marked by post-it notes. "I never thought Potter was much of a reader," he mused softly. "In flipping through some of the books that weren't his textbooks, he made hundreds of notes in the margins."

Hermione smiled as she opened the book she still had in her hands and read on the frontispiece, 'From Hermione, Christmas 1991'. "I was always telling him not to write in his books but he'd always counter by telling me that if he wrote notes the way I did, he'd lose them."

"It is possible to lose books," said Severus.

Hermione shook her head. "Not his."

"A spell?" asked Severus.

"No. Harry just really valued everything that was ever given to him, sir. His trunk was always crammed full of his stuff and was kind of messy, but he knew exactly where everything was. He was really happy in our second year when I taught him how to shrink things."

"Potter never threw anything away?" the Potions professor was astonished at this part of Potter he'd never known.

Hermione shook her head. "Not one single thing." Hermione put the book back carefully, and then took the one that Severus held. Staring down at the books, she asked, "Sir, Har... uhm... Potter's wand? And, the cloak from his father? Do you have them?"

"The Invisibility Cloak is in James Potter's vault at Gringott's which Harry will have access to when he is sixteen. As for the wand..." Severus let out a deep breath. "According to Ollivander Harry will undoubtedly be incompatible with the wand. I have given it to Albus. Who knows, perhaps one day the wand may call to one of Harry's children, or grandchildren. Or, it may not."

The awkward silence he'd tried to avoid earlier descended and Severus tried to find something to say as Hermione stared into the box of Potter's books. He was just going to give up and make his exit when the Gryffindor stretched out her hand and touched the back of his left hand.

"Thank you, Professor. For everything." She patted his hand, rose to her feet, and then picked up the box, leaving Severus behind in her father's den.

* * *

Severus was never more pleased to be met by his son the moment he Apparated to the cottage. Harry had been playing with his Gobstones while Hector tried, hopelessly, to sleep under the great olive tree. The dog was sparkling from confetti and glitter, and currently had his paws over his ears in protest against the noisier Gobstones. When Harry heard the loud pop just outside the gate he abandoned the colourful set of Gobstones and ran into his father's arms.

Quite possibly, Severus Snape's greatest secret was that he, too, had mourned the loss of Potter. Not with tears or sadness as his friends did, but he mourned the fact that no one, not even himself, had seen how desperate the young boy had been to have someone, an adult... a parent, that truly cared for him. This was a secret that Potter had confessed, through tears of his own grief, upon the pages of his journal that Severus had read-- _Oh dear Merlin it feels like an age ago!_-- yet had been just over a year.

That desperation, that plea to anyone listening to his anguished heart, had been the nail in the coffin, morbidly speaking, for Severus' determination to adopt Harry. Had it not been for the collapse of Cornelius Fudge and those corrupt officials beneath him, the adoption, even with the endorsement of Albus Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and Minerva McGonagall, might not have gone through. Knowing that he was not just Harry's father legally, but biologically as well, was a blessing he kept close to his heart every single day.

As he held his son in his arms, kissing his cheeks and tickling his ribs so he could hear his bubbly laughter, he swore he could hear, very faintly on the breeze, an old, familiar laughter that whispered, _'thank you, Severus, thank you for our son's happiness'_.

* * *

Dinner that evening had been chosen by Harry: chicken gyros. He'd had lamb gyros during a visit to the Sunday Market and had been absolutely horrified when he found out he'd eaten 'a baby sheep'. However, he'd liked the taste of gyros and was prepared to eat them sans meat, when Echo created the chicken ones for him.

Over dinner, Harry had an odd request for his father.

"A house elf?" he frowned, tapping his napkin to his lips.

"Dobby, dad, and he's a free house elf. He wears clothes that Hermione and Mrs. Weasley made for him. Dobby said he was my friend, so I'd like to know if he can come and play someday."

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Echo smirking. "Find this amusing, do you, my dear?" he snapped with a teasing lilt.

"A play date with a house elf," giggled Echo. "I think it's delightful!"

"Hmph!" grunted Severus.

Harry didn't quite get the joke between the adults, but they were doing that quite a bit lately, so he just ignored it. "Please, dad?" he begged, really trying not to whine.

"You do know Draco will be arriving this Friday," began Severus with that ominous tone of voice that usually meant he was going to say no.

"I know! But we cleaned the cottage, and his room's made up, can't Dobby come, dad? I'll be really, really good! I won't even fly on my broom and I'll give Hector an extra walk.

Hector, seated on the floor between Echo and Harry where he would get the most sneaked table scraps, perked up at the mention of a walk. His tail thumped enthusiastically.

"All right..."

"Yay!!"

"No yelling at the table!" scowled Severus sharply.

Harry clamped his mouth shut, but then grinned and rasped in an exaggerated whisper, "Yippiee?"

Severus' right eyebrow rose acerbically. "Indeed. I'll Floo call your grandfather after dinner and ask him to see if..."

"Dobby."

"...if Dobby is available for a _**play**_ date." Imperceptibly his eyes rolled and Echo just laughed.

* * *

Severus knelt by the fireplace with his head in green flame. In the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkling smirk on his face.

"Who is the elf Harry wishes a play date with, Severus?"

"Some free elf called Dobby. Apparently Harry had an encounter with the elf in the Hogwarts kitchen when he was chasing after Hector the night you babysat."

"Oh yes. I do recall that. Minerva and I had to suffer through Harry's favorite chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream for breakfast since Dobby was so very delighted in meeting the child." Albus twinkle faded perceptibly. "It seems there is something that is too sweet, even for me."

Severus grimaced. He'd indulged in those diabetic inducing pancakes just once, and regretted it. It was one of the few dishes he would not allow Harry to have. How _his_ child could like them was beyond him.

"Give me a moment, Severus."

Severus pulled his head out of the Floo and rose, his knees cracking. He winced, and wondered, not for the umpteenth time, what had happened to his 'communication mirror' that the Mutt had created for some of the Order members during the war.

Floo calling was easy over the Floo Network, but it was a nuisance to have to bend over, or kneel. Albus had singed his beard and eyebrows countless times, and once had burned his hand rather badly because he'd just been too old for the contortions required for Floo calls.

Severus tapped his chin thoughtfully. Charms weren't his forte, but Miss Granger was a clever witch _especially_ where Charms were concerned. Perhaps she might be up for a project to re-create the 'communicating mirrors'. If she could get it to work, her financial future would not only be set, but 'mirror calling' would be much more convenient for a good portion of the wizarding world.

"My boy!" Albus' head came through the green flame just as it whooshed.

"Yes, Albus?"

"Dobby would love to come and play with Harry. Would tomorrow at noon be a good time?"

Severus glanced back at Harry who was bouncing eagerly on the sofa. He smirked. "It would be perfect, Albus. From noon until five o'clock."

"Very good, then."

"Hi, grandpa!"

"Hello, child," smiled Albus. "Are you being a good boy for your father and Echo?"

"I am, grandpa."

"I'm glad to hear it. Goodbye and goodnight, then."

Harry and Severus echoed their farewells to Albus and his head vanished.

"Thanks, dad!"

"You're welcome, child. Will you go and take your bath now?"

Without replying, Harry zipped out of the living room, down the hall, and into his bedroom.

Severus heard a snigger behind him. "Oh will you stop laughing?" He snarled at Echo as he grasped her by the wrist.

"I can't help it," she said as her eyes sparkled with her amusement. "A play date with a house elf."

He pulled Echo down into his lap as another small bout of laughter escaped her. He kissed her soundly, stopping the laughter.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who left reviews or PM'd to assure me that for you, little Harry was perfect. I so enjoy writing him and his daddy and knowing how much everyone loves them makes writing this story worthwhile. You're all absolute gems!_

I am definitely considering a sequel in which !voila! Lucius Malfoy seemingly returns from the dead. If you wish to make your voice heard, check out my poll. If you hate polls, but still wish to vote, these are the choices:

If there is a sequel to Second Chance Take Two would you like to see Lucius Malfoy come back from the dead and if so, should he be good or bad?  
1. Keep him six feet under, and that's final!  
2. Bring him back! Make him so good that I'll go into a diabetic coma, he's so delicious!  
3. What? He's dead?! Bring him back, now and make him BAD! He is sooo hot when he's BAD!


	33. Chapter 33

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 33 - Playdate**_

_A/N: this chapter is dedicated to the very imaginative Mikee._

* * *

It had taken Albus nearly an hour to explain to Dobby that he was going to visit Harry as a friend and not as a house elf in order to play with him. The house elf was not to do any housework, nor offer to do any. Crossing his fingers that Dobby understood, he gave the house elf leave to Pop to the Snape Cottage.

Dobby understood very well what was going on, but he didn't mind that the wizards didn't always understand this. He just patted Master Headmaster's thin hand and nodded happily. Wizards always underestimated them. House elfs were very intelligent creatures.

Wearing his five favorite knit caps (one of each colour), a blue jumper with a large, green 'D', and one red and yellow striped sock, and a second black sock with pumpkins on it, Dobby trotted up to the front door and knocked politely.

"Dobby!"

The house elf was delighted to have an armful of enthusiastic little boy. His head bobbled happily as his long, thin fingers patted his friend on the back.

"Dobby is glad Master Harry asked Dobby for a visit!"

"I'm glad you could come," said Harry as he took Dobby by the hand and dragged him into the cottage. "Dad, this is Dobby. He helped me to find Hector."

Severus nodded his head to the elf. Dobby bowed very low. "Dobby is remembering Master Snapes, sir."

A look of sudden remembered pain crossed Severus face. He wondered how he hadn't recalled the elf's name, but its voice, and large, pale green eyes he did remember. "You're Lucius Malfoy's elf," his voice sounded flat and dead.

Dobby shook his head strongly. "Dobby free elf, Master Snapes." The house elf then glanced pointedly at the Potions Master's son. The Headmaster had also explained that Dobby should try to refrain from mentioning the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Dobby did not point out that he already knew that Harry Potter-Snape and Master Harry Potter who had tricked his old Master Lucius Malfoy were not the same wizard.

Echo, coming from the kitchen, caught the tail end of Severus comment and touched his arm, breaking the tension before the atmosphere could degenerate further. "Harry, is this your friend, Dobby?"

"Yes! Dobby, this is Echo Prosper," introduced Harry.

Dobby bowed. "Dobby is pleased to be meeting Mistress Prosper."

"Okay, can we go play now?" asked Harry.

"You can, Harry," replied his father. "Dobby, I expect you to have the same care with my son as you used to have for Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, Master Snapes. Dobby understands."

"Let me show you my room, Dobby." Dobby happily trotted after the little boy.

Severus heard a slight snort and turned to glare at Echo. She slapped a hand over her mouth and pretended to cough.

"Are you still laughing over this, Miss Prosper?" he asked darkly.

"Oh no, Master Snapes, sir, I just has a coughs." She turned to run back into the kitchen but not fast enough to escape a sharp swat to her backside. Echo yelped and then broke down laughing, by herself, in the kitchen. Severus sniffed haughtily, and strode down to his lab. As he passed Harry's room, he peeked in, making sure neither the house elf, nor his son could see him.

Dobby was looking at Harry's wall of sketches, drawings, and paintings. "You is good artist, Master Harry. Dobby is liking this drawing of Master Draco."

Dobby was pointing at a head and shoulders crayon sketch of Draco laughing at something. It was also a favorite of Severus' for there had been too few things for the youngest Malfoy to laugh at for a long time. Harry had caught his friend during his birthday celebration a few weeks ago.

"So you know Draco, Dobby?"

The house elf nodded. "Dobby raise Master Draco from baby. Do best to keep safe, hug when not." Dobby sighed unhappily. He missed his Master Draco and often wondered if the boy missed him.

Harry did not notice the bit of melancholy for as he turned to face the house elf, he was only greeted by a wide grin. "Dad says when I have guests, that they get to choose what we play first. So, you're the guest, Dobby, what would you like to play?"

Little tears sparkled at his eyes, but Dobby snuffed them back. Another thing Master Headmaster had explained to him was that he mustn't be thankful and honored by every concession Master Harry made. He smiled, though, and pointed at the small area containing Harry's art supplies.

"Master Harry and Dobby make pretty pictures, Master Harry?"

"Sure!"

Severus smirked and withdrew to his lab as his son dove into the cabinet with all his art supplies.

* * *

After collecting a few supplies, Harry and Dobby moved to the kitchen where they spread everything out. The little boy and the house elf spent almost two hours colouring, drawing, and creating several pieces of art together.

Dobby was able to employ some of his magic (after he politely asked Mistress Prosper for permission) to provide them with colourful glue, glitter, rhinestones, and a few other materials Harry didn't have.

Severus had taken a break at one point, walked into the kitchen and saw the incredible, sparkling, artistic mess it had become, and walked right back out. A few minutes later Echo had found him in the lab and gave him a turkey sandwich and some coffee. The couple had a few stolen moments together, before Echo reluctantly pulled away to prepare lunch for Harry and his guest.

The art mess was cleaned and the supplies were put away. Echo let the two friends attach their pieces of artwork to a bare wall in the kitchen. They had each done a few individual drawings and Echo was caught off guard by the talent Dobby showed in the buildings he drew. Together, the house elf and the boy had created a vivid and wide 2D piece that looked very much like a large house cat, with horns, and was nearly covered all over with a variety of glitter and shiny confetti. The cat was belching bright orangey fire over a snake-like man with white skin and red eyes. The snake man held a wand that was casting a green light.

It caused Echo a touch of the shivers enough that she drew Severus out of his lab to look at it while Harry and Dobby picnicked out in the front yard with fried chicken, coleslaw, biscuits, and pumpkin juice.

Severus eyed the garish piece of artwork, immediately recognising Godric's Hollow in the background. The horned, glittery, fire-breathing cat was whimsical, but the snake-man, as Echo had dubbed him, was all too identifiable to Severus.

"It's ghastly," he couldn't help blurting out softly.

"Dobby wanted to cast an Animating Spell on it. I wouldn't let him." She pointed at the snake man. "That's... that's Voldemort, isn't it, Severus?" she asked, slipping her arm around his.

"It is. Very few people knew that even at that time Voldemort was changing his appearance through a constant infusion of Naga Venom. If he showed himself in 'polite society' he wore a spohisticated glamour of his human face. Godric's Hollow... when he murdered James and Lily, he was parading around like some obscene creature." Severus thenpointed at an odd smudging behind the Dark Lord decorated purely with silver confetti. "Death Eaters."

Echo pointed to two ghostly figure alongside the cat. "Severus, do you think these might be...?" she left the question hanging.

He nodded, feeling a chill down his spine. "James and Lily," he muttered. "Dobby and Harry both did this?"

Echo nodded. "I asked them if they worked on it equally and they said they did, but Harry said he directed what they drew. He's not still having nightmares, is he?"

"I thought they were gone. He hasn't awakened me for any." For a long moment he stared at the eerily accurate figure of Voldemort. He had the unsettling feeling that those red eyes were looking right at him; accusing him. "I'll ask Harry about this later, but as soon as Dobby is gone, we're taking this thing down."

* * *

After Dobby and Harry had lunch, Severus took them down to the beach. He kept watch with one eye as he sat upon the sand reading from one of his old Potions jornals.

House elfs were rather buoyant, and Dobby was a rather good swimmer. He kept a very close eye on his Master Harry as the young boy splashed about in the shallow water.

"You can swim, Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Very well, Master Harry. Is you knowing how to swim?"

"Echo's been teaching me. I can dog paddle, but I still swallow lots of water."

"Dobby can teach Master Harry to swim. No magic." Dobby grinned in encouragement.

"Okay!"

Dobby waved the boy closer and Harry walked-pushed himself through the waves over to the elf.

"Master Harry must be floating on belly first." Harry tried to flatten himself on the surface of the water, but only sank. Dobby giggled, caught the boy, and patted his back to dislodge any water.

"How do I do this, Dobby?" asked Harry, spitting into the ocean.

"Dobby hold out arm and Master Harry balance on it. Then, Master Harry swim like fish!"

Dobby made it sound easy, but it took a bit more work than Harry had expected. He managed to balance easily enough on Dobby's arm, but when he was supposed to paddle, he looked more like a flailing, drowning fish, than a swimming fish. At one point, as Harry dipped precariously forward, his foot connected solidly with Dobby's nose.

Harry was immediately apologetic, but Dobby only laughed and healed the bruise. "We house elfs very resilient, Master Harry. Try again. Dobby thinks Master Harry almost swam."

The little boy positioned himself over Dobby's thin arm. His flailing was just as bad as before, but he calmed it down and when Dobby felt the child had the right rhythm, he removed his supporting arm and Harry was swimming. He only went about two feet, but to Harry it felt like miles.

"Dad! Daddy! I can swim!" shouted Harry. He flopped himself into the water and swam an awkward, mostly splashing circle around the house elf, but he wasn't dog paddling.

Severus clapped his hands and smiled. "Excellent, Harry!"

A few minutes later, tired from the swimming, the house elf and the little boy came running up to Severus. Harry collapsed against his father, soaking Severus side.

"Harry! Look what you've done?!" growled Severus.

Harry let out a shout as his father's fingers dug into his ribs. Dobby clapped as Severus tickled the wet little boy who squirmed on the sand and only got dirtier.

The house elf cast a few spells to clean father and son, and then dried them off. Severus settled back to his journal, making notes on top of older notes while Dobby and Harry made sandcastles. Once tired of playing in the sand, they went back to the cottage and played catch with Hector in the front yard.

Five o'clock came all too soon for Harry and he was very reluctant to let Dobby go. Dobby hugged him tightly, patted his back, and told Harry he had to help the other house elfs in preparing dinner for Master Headmaster and Mistress McGonagall and the other teachers that were already making their way back to Hogwarts from their vacations. With a bow to Echo and Severus, Dobby popped away and Harry promptly collapsed on the sofa and went to sleep since he'd had no nap that afternoon.

Since Echo didn't care for the large 'Voldemort Drawing' anymore than Severus did, he decided that they all ought to go into the village for dinner. While Harry took an hour long nap, Echo disappeared into her room to get ready. Severus went back to his lab where he packed several phials of potions he'd worked on that afternoon. He wrote a quick note, shrank the box and summoned Hedwig.

He attached the now small box to the owl, and stroked her feathered back. "I've asked for a reply in my letter, so please stay until one is written."

Hedwig nipped his finger and then flew out of the lab, down the hallway, and out the open front window. Severus made sure all was clean in his lab, then left, locked and sealed it, and made his way to his bedroom.

Just as Severus was buttoning up his frock coat, Harry came into his bedroom, his face and green eyes all smiles.

"Why are you dressed up, dad?" he asked, perching on the big bed.

"I thought it might be nice for all of us to go out for dinner."

"Yay!" Harry clapped his hands together.

"Just go take a quick shower and then put on a nice shirt and your black trousers."

"Okay, dad!" Harry ran out of his father's bedroom, not closing the door behind him.

* * *

The 'Voldemort Drawing' had fallen to a convenient accident as it had supposedly fallen off the wall while they were out to dinner and Hector had chewed the drawing to bits. Harry was upset, but Severus patiently explained that sometimes that was the way dogs behaved and that poor Hector really had no idea he was doing wrong. He was just entertaining himself while his people were gone.

Harry forgave the big familiar, and after the little boy had fallen asleep, Severus rewarded the dog with a half of a steak he'd brought back from the restaurant.

While Hector enjoyed his little reward, Severus changed into his pyjamas, dressing gown, and slippers and then went back to his son's room. Transfiguring Harry's little desk chair into one that was more comfortable, he settled down to watch over his sleeping son.

* * *

Sometime in the night Severus had nodded off in the chair beside his son's bed. A sense that something wasn't right woke him with a start. A shaft of moonlight coming in through the window showed his son writhing in his blankets, crying silently. Hector was on the floor, by the window, so he couldn't hear his boy's distress anymore than Severus could.

"Damn!" hissed Severus as he rose from his chair. "Finite Incantatem!" The moment the Silencing Spell Harry's accidental magic had erected ended, the little boy's mewling cries for his father cut Severus to the quick. He disentangled his son from the covers and lifted him into his arms.

"Harry, child, wake up little one." He lightly tapped his son's cheeks and Harry woke with a jerk.

"Snake man killed mummy!" Harry wailed and threw his arms around his father's neck, weeping great sobs against Severus' neck.

"Hush, little one," Severus whispered as he rocked his son and patted his back. "It's all right, daddy's got you." He looked up, stricken over his son's pain just as Echo walked into Harry's bedroom.

"Take him into the living room, Severus," she said softly. "I'll make some hot chocolate."

As Echo left, Severus could feel Harry's tears tapering off. Summoning an afghan, he wrapped it over his son's shoulders and carried him out to the living room. Once settled in his chair by the fireplace, his son's weeping had stopped.

"Harry? Look at me, child," Severus spoke softly. Harry lifted his head and sniffled. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, he wiped away the tears. "How long have you been having nightmares?"

Harry shrugged and leaned his head against his father's chest so he could hear his steady heartbeat. "Forever."

"I thought they'd stopped after your scar was removed," he muttered mostly to himself. "Can you tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Harry shook his head. "It's mummy and this icky green light and the snake man, daddy. How did you know to come help me? I've always called you before but you never came."

Echo brought in the hot chocolate and gave a cup to Severus. He blew his breath over the surface of the chocolate, then held the cup to Harry's lips and had him sip a little.

"I never heard you calling me, child. Your accidental magic cast a Silencing Spell so we couldn't hear you."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do magic! Please don't spank me! Please!"

Harry became so agitated that he jarred Severus causing some of the hot liquid to spill onto his father's thigh. Severus grimaced at the pain, but was very thankful that Echo took the cup away and quickly cleaned away the spilled chocolate. She summoned a cool cloth and placed it on his thigh while Severus tried to calm down his son.

"Harry!" he finally had to shout. "Stop that!" Harry's entire body went limp in defeat. "Listen to me, child. Accidental magic is perfectly natural. You are a wizard, after all. I am certainly not going to punish you for something that is expected."

"But Aunt Petunia hated it," he whispered, twining his fingers in his father's hair.

Severus gently untangled his son's fingers from his hair. He almost wished he were wearing his frock coat so Harry's nervous hands could pick at the silk covered buttons.

"Your Aunt Petunia was a cruel and prejudiced woman, Harry. What she told you about magic was wrong."

"So I won't get spanked?" He tried to stick his thunb into his mouth but Severus caught the little hand and wove his fingers through his son's. Harry let out a soft sigh at his father's firm, but gentle grip.

"Certainly not," He shifted his son in his lap a little more comfortably and took the cup of hot chocolate back to give Harry another few sips. "I take it your Aunt would get upset with you when you had nightmares?"

"Uh huh. I got spanked and my blanket was taken away, so I started wishing that no one would hear my nightmares and I didn't get punished anymore."

"Ah. Have you been making a wish that you wouldn't disturb us?" he asked gently.

Harry nodded. "I just didn't want to wake anybody up, but then, I'd get trapped in the nightmare and even though I knew you couldn't hear me, I still wanted you but you never came!"

"I'll be able to hear you call if you don't make that wish again. Echo and I don't mind at all if you wake us." He kissed his son's brow.

Harry glanced over at Echo. She smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, "I'll make hot chocolate anytime you have a nightmare, sweetheart. Don't you ever worry about bothering me. All right?"

"M'kay." Harry yawned and this time managed to sneak his thumb into his mouth, putting an end to any further discussions. Severus nudged Harry's thumb from his mouth, adjusted the afghan around his son and gently nudged the boy's head against his chest. Echo picked up the cups, took them to the kitchen, and when she came back out, she lightly kissed Severus cheek.

"Thank you, dear one," he whispered, caressing her hand before she retired to her bedroom.

* * *

At about eight o'clock the next morning Echo padded out into the living room to find Harry still curled up on his father's lap and Severus snoring softly with his son's head tucked under his chin. She gently levitated the child back to his bedroom and tucked him in. Hector climbed up onto the bed, not really sleepy, but guarding over his boy, just in case. When Echo re-entered the living room, Severus was standing and stretching the muscle ache out of his back.

"I'm getting too old to have a little boy sleep on my lap all night," he grumbled.

Echo smiled and kissed his stubbled cheek. "Stop complaining, Severus. Before you know it, he's going to be too big for your lap."

Severus didn't reply as he stretched again. He knew Echo was right. He wondered just when he'd become so fiercely attached to the child. "My son," he murmured softly. Echo didn't hear him since she was already in the kitchen. He smiled and headed to his bedroom and into his bathroom to freshen up.

A little later, dressed in a casual pair of dark grey trousers and a white shirt, Severus entered the kitchen. The savory aroma of sausage and eggs tickled his olfactory senses. Slipping his arm across Echo's back, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and stepped over to prepare his morning coffee.

"Severus," she began tentatively, "have you ever considered therapy?"

"What? For me?" he nearly dropped too many coffee beans into the grinder.

"Of course not you! I meant for Harry's nightmares. I've been thinking, and I know I'm overstepping my boundaries here, but maybe it's something to consider?"

"You do realise, of course, that the Mental Health field in the wizarding world isn't quite as advanced as that of the Muggle world is, don't you?"

"Actually, Severus, the United States is far more advanced than wizarding Europe is. One of the girls I went to school with pursued a career in the field of Mental Health. Her specialty is wizarding children."

Severus ground the coffee beans by turning the crank. He stared for a moment at Echo until she shifted uneasily under his gaze at her back. "How long have you been thinking of this?"

"Only since last night. I do remember a bit from my Potions class and I know that children Harry's age cannot take Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"No, they cannot."

She shrugged and scraped the eggs onto a serving platter. "It's merely a suggestion."

"I do appreciate the thought, Echo. For now, I think I might be able to help Harry. I plan to just get him to talk to me about his nightmares and why they still frighten him." He took the platter of eggs to the table and with a wave of his hand he cast a spell that set the table with silverware, plates, and glasses.

* * *

Vernon Dursley woke in the morning, late, slipped into his dressing gown and slippers, and then trudged down the stairs. He went to the front door to get his morning newspaper. As he opened the door, he ducked and let out a shout as something white flew through the door, let out a hoot, and then perched on his recliner.

"What the...?"

Hedwig hooted again and showed him the small box tied around her leg.

"Hmph. You're my nephew's bird." Vernon approached the owl cautiously. "You'd best not bite or I'll find a cat to feed you to."

Hedwig's hoot was indignant and she shook her leg at the large man. Vernon grumbled more under his breath, stretched his hands towards the owl, and quickly untied the package from her leg.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and then flew over to the mantle where she began preening her feathers.

In that moment, Vernon let out a shout as the box suddenly enlarged itself.

Hedwig hooted loudly. Vernon glared at the owl. "Don't blame me! Can't say I was expectin' that!" He bent awkwardly and picked up the box, carrying it into the kitchen. Hedwig followed, flying into the kitchen so she could perch on the refrigerator. She hooted twice and blinked in a demanding manner at him.

"Hang on, bird. Duds got you some owl feed..." he began opening cabinets. "Now, where did he put... ah!" He found the box of owl food, poured out a small handful and put it up on the refrigerator next to Hedwig.

Hedwig hooted haughtily at the small pellets.

"It's either that or a tomato, you stuck up beast." Hedwig let out a soft hoot of resignation and began to eat the pellets.

Vernon went over to the box and saw that it was a wooden slat box. The lid was nailed on, so he looked under the kitchen sink for his toolbox. He took out his hammer and quickly removed the nails. Lifting the lid, he looked down at a bed of fine straw that cushioned six bottles and several dozen phials. There was a letter tucked into one side so he withdrew it and began to read.

_Mr. Dursley,_

_Consider this my olive branch. These are potions I brewed that will work for non-magical humans. The small phials are single dose and for your use. They will ease your craving for alcohol and ease minor withdrawal symptoms. Take no more than up to three a day. If you require more, just let me know. You should not need the potion after a year._

_The larger bottles contain a Nutrition Concentrate that will aid in you and your son's weight loss goals. It will provide necessary minerals and vitamins in addition to speeding up your weight loss, safely. Dosage is one teaspoonful at mealtime in any beverage of your choice. Juice is best. It is tasteless, so it will not affect the flavor of your drink. Keep the potion in a cool storage place. You have a six month supply. I shall send more in six months._

_I would appreciate a reply letting me know that this box arrived safely._

_Severus Snape_

Vernon picked up a phial, held it up to the light and then picked up a potion bottle in his other hand.

"Hunh, I suppose..." he began dubiously.

Hedwig hooted several times and unfurled her wings, beating them once against her sides.

"Fine! Fine!" snapped Vernon Dursley. "We'll try 'em, but keep your bloody advice to yourself, bird!"

Hedwig let out a soft, smug coo as she nestled her head under a wing. The peaceful aura of magical influence in the Dursley household was settling in. The elder Dursley had understood her almost as well as her boy did!

* * *

A/N: Messing about with movie software I found on the new computer, I created a Snape movie. It's cliched, of course and is made with a lot of fanart you've probably seen all over the internet. Anyway, it's currently available at YouTube. The link is on my profile.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 34 - Draco's Arrival & Echo's Fear**_

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Harry and Severus' ritual of writing and answering letters began. Harry had received an unexpected letter from Ron. It was a simple letter that talked about his summer so far, his brothers, and some of the mischief they'd gotten up to.

Harry, who still hadn't been certain if he really liked Ron that much since the redhead had a temper that ran from cold to hot and back again too swiftly for the little boy, was pleased by the letter and had to reply right away. His letter was a very long one and when he was finished, he asked his father to proofread it for him.

When all the letters were written that needed to be taken care of, Severus handed his son a light jumper and bade the boy to take a walk with him.

They walked out the back door and through the short gate. Closing the back gate, father and son headed down to the beach.

It was a lazy feeling day and the light mist from the churning sea cooled the air nicely. Harry crouched down to pick up seashells and little bits of polished glass. Soon his pockets were full of his little collections and so Harry started to hand what he picked up to his father.

Coming to a large piece of driftwood, Severus directed Harry towards it and they both sat down.

"You wanna talk about my dreams, don't you, dad?" Harry asked softly as he played with a piece of rounded blue glass frosted from the surf and the sand.

Severus didn't let his surprise show. It threw him a little off-balance when Harry was this perceptive. He nodded, but then said, "Yes," when he saw his son wasn't looking at him.

"I'm not going to wish for silence anymore," the hope in his voice that his father would let the discussion end there made his gut clench tightly.

"That's good, son. You do know it's important that I know whenever you're hurting or afraid, don't you?"

"Aunt Petunia said I whined too much," Harry stated softly as he dropped the piece of glass and reached into his pocket for a bit of shell to turn over and over in his hands.

"You don't whine," Severus said stiffly. He frowned, then his face relaxed as he had an idea. "Harry, if you were a parent, how would you feel if your son or daughter was afraid but you didn't know it?"

Harry considered the question. "Can't my kid tell me she's afraid?"

"No. She's been taught all her life to keep pain and fear to herself, so no, she can't say anything to you."

"But, I find out somehow, right?" Harry was still turning the shell over in his hand, but his questions to his father were serious. He wanted to answer his father's question, but he needed more information. That was what Severus had been teaching him about doing research.

The corner of Severus' mouth lifted slightly. "Yes, you do find out."

"Well, I think I'd be kinda mad, at first, but not at my kid, cause I don't like being angry at someone I love. Frustrated, I guess."

"What do you think you might do with your daughter to get her to trust you enough to let you know when she's afraid, or hurting?" Severus asked carefully.

"Lots of hugs and kisses, cause, well, there's just never enough of those. Then I'd... uhm... oh," he paused as a thought struck him. "Dad, does my kid... my daughter... have a toy or a pet or something like that?"

Severus was intrigued by where Harry was going with this hypothetical child of his, so he continued with the game. "Well, since I let you have a toy to sleep with and a large dog, and an owl, I think you'd be just as generous to your child, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I would." Harry smiled and for a brief moment he was caught in the fantasy of someday having his own kids where they'd play a lot, and run, and do all kinds of neat things together like he and his father did.

"Okay, well, you know sometimes kids get m'barassed when they're scared and stuff and it's kinda hard to talk to mum and dad. Parents get emotional, you know?" Severus bit down on the chuckle that threatened. He nodded at Harry. "All right so... uhm... so, a pet or a toy is real important for a kid because they're secret keepers and they don't get all upset over what their kid's going through."

"Indeed? I never thought of that." He hadn't. At least, not for a very long time. He did recall a very worn bear he once had when he was four years old. Its fuzzy fur was worn away, both eyes were gone, and its embroidered nose was no longer satiny. When his father, Tobias, would beat him, he would curl up in his bed with the bear in his arms, and while weeping, he would tell the bear all his hopes and dreams, what he feared most, and his greatest secrets. The bear never passed judgment, never got upset or indignant, and the bear never, _ever_ told anyone his secrets.

"I can see how that's important, Harry, but then, what do you do, as a parent when you need to know what is causing your child to be afraid, or hurt? As a good parent, you want to help stop what causes the fear, and to heal the hurts." He was very curious to see if his son had an answer.

"Well, that's easy," said Harry blithely. "I'd just cuddle my kid and instead of making him talk to me, I'll just hold him while he talks to his pet or his toy."

Severus placed his arm over his son's shoulder, tugged him near and kissed the crown of his head. "Your children are going to be very lucky to have you as a father someday, Harry."

Harry blushed. "I just learned from you, dad. Sometimes, though, even a dad needs to remember what being a kid was like."

"So he does. Would you like to talk to Hector or your dragon?"

Harry dropped the shell, then slipped off the driftwood to pick it up. He remained crouched down and drew his finger through the patch of sedge grass and sand.

He knew his father was going to use his idea, and it wasn't a bad one, but he still hesitated for a long moment. Stuffing the shell back into his pocket, he asked, "Hector, but can we sit under the olive tree?"

"Of course. Maybe we'll have some of Mrs. Weasley's Blackberry Tarts, too."

Harry took his father by the hand, and tugged him from the piece of driftwood.

* * *

Nestled between the two largest roots, and a few strategically cast Cushioning Charms, Harry sat on his lap, with his back against his father's chest and Hector was comfortably wedged in beside them with his head resting on Harry's lap. Harry had twined his fingers in the thick ruff of Hector's collar, intermittently stroking the dog's broad head.

There was no preamble for Harry. He just began speaking softly to Hector, first telling the dog about last night's nightmare. Severus listened, keeping any questions he had to himself. As Harry opened the floodgates on his fear of the nightmare of the Snake Man killing his mother, the little boy shifted so his father was able to hold him closer.

"I know my mum is dead, Hector, and she won't come back, but I wish I could at least save mum in my dream. I'm just a little baby and he's big and has lots of power and all I can do is cry. It's not fair, you know, but I keep trying."

Harry hugged Hector and the dog licked his face. Severus did not move or say anything, yet, and soon, Harry was telling his familiar about another nightmare.

"I was doing everything right, Hector. The eggs were perfect, the bacon was, too, but it was Uncle Vernon's fault. He didn't get up for breakfast and Aunt Petunia got mad about that. Then when she splattered herself with the bacon grease after trying to make me move faster and clean dishes, she got all screamy scary. The grease flew from the pan and she was swinging it all around. Dudley ran from the kitchen and he was yelling, 'she's gonna kill the freak!' I thought she did, too, cuz the pan crunched into my head. Just like in the cartoons that Dudley sometimes let me watch, I saw stars circling around my head. Then, I saw myself in this coffin, but it was thrown out in the garbage cuz no one was really sad I was dead."

Harry leaned over so he could settle his chin on the dog's head. "Sometimes, when I was in my cupboard, I'd pray to die so I could be with my mum. My daddy came, though, and I didn't want to die anymore. He'd be very sad if I did. But, I still miss my mum. I don't dream so much anymore about Aunt Petunia since me and Dudley write letters, now. Aunt Petunia scared him, too, and he'd hit me sometimes, but it was because he was hurting. Dudley wasn't allowed a pet cuz they're dirty and after he was four, Dudley was too old for stuffed toys and Aunt Petunia threw away his sock monkey."

Harry's soft chatter drifted further away from his nightmares and Severus continued to listen as Harry talked happily about Draco, Hermione, and even Ron. He talked about Quidditch, but it wasn't as much fun as flying was. Severus was a bit startled to learn that Harry had no desire to be on a Hogwarts House Quidditch team.

"I'm better with Potions, Hector, and if I'm going to work on a sailing ship someday, I gotta be really good at Potions. That's what matters, you know?"

After several long minutes of quiet, Severus saw that Harry had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around the dog's neck. Levitating the little boy, it took a few minutes to extricate himself gracefully from the roots of the olive tree, but once done, he carried his son into his bedroom and tucked him into bed.

* * *

Echo had cleared away breakfast and the dishes quickly. Lunch was to be leftovers from last night's dinner, so there was no need to indulge in cooking that afternoon.

While Severus walked with his son, Echo went into the living room and curled up on the end of the sofa. She then summoned a tapestried box that held her embroidery supplies.

The Academy in Salem, Massachusettes had some very old-fashioned ideas and one of those was that a woman had to have a creative, domestic skill in addition to a strong knowledge of Domestic Magic. It was an attitude that often grated on her nerves, especially when she saw the boys being taught to fly and not the girls. Girls were also not allowed on the Quidditch teams, which was one of the reasons The Salem Academy would not entertain tournaments with other schools that allowed female players.

Echo had been taught by her father to cook even before she went to Primary School, so when she had to choose her creative, domestic skill in her second year, she chose embroidery since it seemed to be the least annoying.

She had hated embroidery while she was in school. Her instructor was no more artistically inspired than her Potions instructor was. She was taught the basic stitches, taught how to embroider upon different types of fabric and using different types of thread. She did her assignments and once she had graduated from the Academy, she swore she'd never pick up a needle and thread ever again.

It was during the beginning of her business with the bookshop that she took up the needle again. Sometimes there wasn't much to do in the bookstore, and as much as she did love her books, she couldn't read all the time.

Of course, it was a book that had her picking up thread and needle again, and this time she found the embroidery to be a creative outlet for herself. Fond of the old fashioned tapestries one might find in a castle, Echo didn't embroider mundane things like pillow cases, cuffs, or skirt hems. She created miniatures with her needlework and eventually she began to sell her little masterpieces.

Once Oland had taken over her life, just as he no longer allowed her to go to her bookshop, he did not allow her to express herself through her embroidery.

When Severus, Draco, and Remus had emptied the hidden room at the house, she had been delighted to discover that her old sewing box was with her possessions.

Echo wasn't as good with faces as she wished she were, but she did very well with landscapes. Solonus Isle had many picturesque spots that had become subjects of her miniatures. The ships in the bay were another subject she enjoyed. It was a ship she was working on now, one from her imagination, sitting in the bay of Solonus.

"That's exquisite."

"Ouch!" The needle pricked her finger as she was startled and a drop of blood fell upon the linen canvas. She popped the offended fingertip into her mouth.

Severus stretched over the back of the couch and with a wave of his wand he removed the blood from the linen. "My apologies, Echo."

"Honestly, Severus, I'm going to put taps on your boots!" she glowered.

He chuckled softly and seated himself beside her. Lifting her hand, he kissed the wounded fingertip, lightly licking it with the tip of his tongue.

Echo let out a small gasp. "You're trying to distract me," she sighed.

"Am I succeeding?" He kissed the rest of her fingertips, his tongue darting out to taste each one.

"You certainly are..." she brought his face close and kissed him until they were interrupted by the familiar whooshing sound of the Floo. A folded piece of parchment was spat through and Severus scooped it up off the floor.

"It's Draco's portkey gate information. He'll be arriving between 10:50am to 11:00am on Friday." Severus re-folded the parchment and tucked it into his pocket. He then slipped his arm around Echo and pulled her close to his side. Tipping up her chin, he touched her lips with his thumb. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

On Friday morning, the inhabitants of the cottage had awakened early, breakfasted quickly, and then proceeded to get ready to go and pick up...

"Draco's coming! Draco's coming!" Harry was running around the living room like a whirling dervish. He was supposed to be calmly sitting down, waiting for his father and Echo to finish getting dressed, but they were too slow.

Hector came out of the kitchen and was soon bouncing on his front paws and barking. He didn't know what a 'Draco' was, but hopefully it was food.

"To-day... to-day... Dra-co's com-ing to-day!!" Harry was now marching, his feet stomping upon the floor.

"Harry!! Stop that noise this instant!" came his father's bellow from his bedroom.

"But Draco's coming today, dad!" Harry shouted back, still marching.

Severus' head stuck out of the bedroom door and he scowled down the hallway. "Sit your bum down this instant, young man! If I have to come out there, I'll Stick you to the chair. Now BE QUIET!"

As his father's door slammed shut, Harry plopped sullenly down on the sofa. Hector jumped up beside him. Suddenly, Harry grinned down at the big dog and whispered in a sing-song voice, "Draco's comin' today, yay!"

Hector licked Harry's face.

* * *

"But it's just Draco, dad. I don't see why I have to wear my robes," protested Harry as his father clasped the neck of Harry's outer dress robes together at his throat. Harry tugged at the collar, choking dramatically. His father pulled his hands away from the collar and slapped them firmly to his sides.

"Because I said so," growled Severus as he combed Harry's hair. "You're going to need a haircut, soon."

"I don't want it cut!" Harry squirmed away from his father's fussing fingers. "Can we go now?"

"Don't whine. And you _will_ get a haircut before school starts, so don't bother arguing with me."

"I'm not arguing," Harry countered tightly. "Come on."

Severus, at the end of his patience, caught his son by the upper arms and lifted him over to his chair. He plopped the boy into it, then knelt down so he was eye level with the child.

"Harry, you're stepping my last nerve," Severus began sharply. "I know you're excited to see Draco, but if you don't settle down, I'll call your grandfather to come and babysit you."

"I'm not a baby!" he pouted.

"Then stop acting like one!" Severus suddenly shouted.

At the same instant that Harry scooted rapidly to the back of the chair, Severus was jerked sharply by his upper arm. He was about to snap at Echo when she shoved two potion phials in his face.

"You both need these, now take them," she ordered.

For a brief second Severus stared at the two potion phials, then gathered them both into his hand. He recognised the Calming Potion and drank his down. He then handed the other phial to his son.

"Just a small sip, Harry. Please?" he spoke softly.

Harry quickly took the potion phial, obediently took a small sip, and then handed the phial back to his father. He stayed scrunched up against the back of the chair.

"Harry?" The fear in his son's eyes was like a blow to his solar plexus. "Son, I'm sorry I shouted at you. I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

Harry, now feeling the effects of the potion, took a deep, relaxing breath and carefully put his arms around his father's neck. He hugged his father just as tightly as Severus hugged him.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I just want to see Draco. I'm sorry for making you yell."

He ruffled his son's hair and kissed his forehead. Severus then whispered in his son's ear. "There are some things in life you cannot hurry, child, and women getting ready to go anywhere are one of those things."

Severus glared as he felt a slap to the back of his head. Harry, having seen where the slap came from was shocked. "Echo! You can't do that!"

She narrowed her eyes at Severus as he rose to his full height with Harry in his arms. "Your father should not be disparaging towards the female side of Wizard-kind, Harry."

"Disparaging?!" scoffed Severus. "I'll have you know, Madame, that I was imparting a simple fact to my son. Women are always late."

Echo smirked and shook a finger in the Potions Master's face. "You'll rue the day, Master Snape."

Catching her hand, he tucked the young woman close to his side. Just as he Apparated his small family, he pinched Echo's backside and she let out a yelp.

* * *

Severus, Echo, and Harry arrived just outside the Portkey Station on the Wizarding side of Cypress.

"Severus Snape, you play dirty!" Before the wizard had a chance to put his son down on his feet, Echo pinched his more bony backside and was rewarded with an audible cry of indignation from the man and a look of black-eyed shock.

"I can't believe you just did that!" With her blue eyes sparkling innocently, she smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes demurely. "Such a saintly creature... as if butter would melt in your mouth. You're a vixen, Miss Prosper." He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "And I intend to keep you that way." Slipping an arm around Echo's waist, he took Harry's hand in his and they walked towards the busy portkey station.

"You two are weird," remarked Harry with a shake of his head as they walked through the double glass doors.

* * *

The Cypress Portkey Station was a large place filled with long distance travelers and local people commuting to work on the various wizarding isles of Greece. Harry, never fond of such crowds quickly insinuated himself between both Severus and Echo so he could hang onto each of them.

At one point they stopped as Severus took out a well creased piece of parchment and consulted it. He then looked up at a large clock that was magically visible in all directions.

"Portkey Gate 15," said Severus returning the parchment to his pocket. "He should be arriving soon. Echo, I'll keep an eye on the gate if you'll look to the lounge?"

"I'll keep an eye out, too, dad," piped up Harry.

"Thank you, Harry." Severus grasped his son's hand again and they walked as quickly as possible to the Portkey Gate.

It was Harry who spotted Draco first. Breaking from Echo and his father's grip, he ran towards the gate lounge, shouted out Draco's name and was caught by the blonde haired boy as Harry threw himself at him.

Draco grinned and squeezed Harry tightly, causing the little boy to gasp on purpose. Harry giggled and pushed away until Draco put him down.

"Hey, Snapelet! I think you missed me." He ruffled Harry's hair.

"I did! Did you miss me, Draco?" asked Harry.

"Absolutely. If it hadn't been for Hermione keeping me company, I would have been so lonely." He looked up just in time to see his godfather. "Hello, Uncle Severus, Miss Prosper."

He blushed terribly as Echo briefly hugged him. "Welcome to Greece, Draco. Remember, you have permission to call me Echo."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied affably. He stuck out his hand towards his godfather and was completely gobsmacked when the older man drew him into a solid, yet brief embrace.

"It's summer, Draco. Harry's rule, we hug here," Severus explained with a slight stiffness.

Draco glanced at the smiling little boy, then back to his godfather. He grinned. "I like that rule."

* * *

They Apparated back to the cottage and got Draco settled in his room. Severus took a moment to talk to the boy while Echo put Harry down for a short nap.

"I hope you don't mind watching over Harry while we're gone, Draco, but we need to deal with Echo's house so we can get it put on the market soon."

"That's okay, Uncle. Do you want me to fix some lunch for him when he wakes up?" Draco was unpacking his trunk as they spoke.

"If you would, please? There are plenty of leftovers in the cooler. No pumpkin juice, though. He only gets that in the morning. He can have a chocolate frog or a blackberry tart, but not both."

Draco chuckled. "I know your dislike of things sweet, Uncle Severus. I promise, I won't get him wired up like Weasley did."

"Ah, yes. I had to send Mr. Weasley a Howler for that chocolate frog infraction since term had ended and I was unable to take points. I found not only a stash of fifteen chocolate frogs, but a bag of cockroach clusters, canary cremes, and those disgusting Bertie Botts Beans."

"Really?! That much?" Draco shook his head. "How any of the Weasleys still have their teeth intact is beyond me."

"Severus? Harry wants a kiss from you," Echo informed him coming into the bedroom.

"I'll be there in just a moment." Severus turned back to Draco. "If there is an emergency, Floo call Professor Lupin's office. The Headmaster is stuck at the Ministry today so Lupin assured me he'd be available. If you would, keep Harry in the yard. I'd rather that neither of you go down to the beach unless I'm with you."

"I'm sure we'll find plenty to keep us busy, Uncle. I've even got a few trinkets from Hermione and her relatives to distract Harry."

"Ah," smirked Severus. "Shiny objects."

"Face it, Uncle, your son is a raven." Draco shut his trunk. "You know... I wonder when Harry goes back to Hogwarts, do you think he'll get Sorted into Gryffindor again?"

"Echo and I have a bet on that." He chuckled at Draco's wide-eyed look. "I believe he might be Sorted into Ravenclaw. His love for books is as insatiable as Miss Granger's is. Echo, though, feels he's destined for Slytherin."

"Slytherin? The Snapelet? How does she figure that?"

"He has supposedly decided he will become the first Potions Master who will also be a famous artist AND a captain of a tall ship."

"You know, I think he'll do that, too, Uncle. Can I get in on this bet?" he smirked.

"I think not, Draco," smirked Severus.

"Da-ad!" came Harry's plaintive voice.

"It's good to see you, Draco," Severus acknowledged with a short bow and Draco gave the older wizard a polite, yet pleased nod. Severus left the bedroom swiftly and made his way to his son's bedroom where he tucked him in for his nap and extracted a promise from him that he'd behave for Draco.

* * *

Echo's house was in a small neighborhood just outside of the village and on a cliffside overlooking the ocean. It was a simple, small house with a small, but dying garden in front, and very little backyard.

Echo tried to ignore the stomachache that was boiling inside her as she and Severus approached the house. She hesitated for only a moment, before forging ahead and going up to the front door. Severus was intrigued by the large skeleton key Echo withdrew from her robe pocket.

"Oland liked skeleton keys," she mumbled. "It's charmed." There was a spark in the lock as she turned the key and then the door popped open.

Pushing the door open further, Echo ushered Severus quickly inside then shut the door sharply.

Severus could barely keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of the small living room. Every square inch, right down to the precisely placed knick knacks was white. Everything within the room had the appearance of being placed in such perfect order, that if something were moved, the Earth might tip off balance. There wasn't a single thing in the room that gave a hint to the occupants personalities.

The room was disturbing, antiseptic, and it angered Severus. With his shin, he nudged the low coffee table off kilter.

"Severus, no!" Echo clapped a hand over her mouth. She was shocked at the fear that coursed through her that Oland might appear through the front door ready to curse her for having upset the symetry of the living room.

"He's dead, Echo," Severus reminded softly.

"I know," her voice was hushed. "This way," she waved, hurrying him towards an inner door. That one opened so silently, it caused the hair to rise up the back of the Potions Master's neck.

The eerie feeling didn't leave him as he stepped into the room that had been Echo and Oland's bedroom. If anything, it was more shocking than the living room and he couldn't help but wonder how in the world she'd maintained her sanity.

Just as the living room was spotlessly and flawlessly white, the bedroom was absolutely pitch, flat black. There wasn't a single bit of colour anywhere from the heavy black drapes over the windows, to the black sheets, pillows, duvet, carpet, and furniture.

"Oland never allowed light in here," she said and her voice sounded as flat as the colour of the room.

"I'm not certain I want to know what your kitchen or bathroom is like," Severus said with disgust.

"The bathroom is yellow and the kitchen is... red. I couldn't stand to eat in that kitchen. It felt as though it was covered in blood."

"Is there anything in the kitchen you want?" he asked uneasily.

"Not a bloody thing," she intoned and he winced at the pun in the curse. "This way."

Echo led him towards the closet. She pulled open the door, ignored the clothing and went straight to the back. She pressed her hands in two particular areas then pushed sharply against the wall. There was a rough grinding and then Echo was pulling the depressed piece of wall to the left. When she vanished into the even deeper black hole beyond, Severus started after her but was suddenly blinded by the very welcome warmth of dozens of candles in wall sconces coming to life within.

The hidden room was everything that was Echo. There was furniture that didn't match, paintings, curios, small statues, books, throw rugs, linens, and clothing. It was an eclectic collection of stuff, where some things matched, others didn't, and a few never would.

The furniture was mostly wood upholstered in tightly woven silk tapestry, the bed was cool and inviting, and a large wardrobe of carved cherry spilled forth its contents. Books of all sizes and age were everywhere there was space for a book.

Severus finally noticed that Echo appeared much more content and relaxed as her fingers dipped into an open jewelry box. "This was my sanity. Oland never knew of it. Everyday when he left to... wherever he went, this is where I would secret myself." She smiled. "These are my things."

"What do you want done with the rest of the house, Echo?"

"Banish everything. The floors under the carpets are hardwood. Paint the walls just a nice shade of cream." A tear slid down her cheek and Severus went over to her, took Echo into his arms and kissed the tear away.

"When this was my house, Severus, it was the loveliest place on earth. Now it's ugly, evil, and I absolutely cannot stand it."

"Let's go home, my dear. Draco, Remus and I will take care of this after dinner. You'll not need to think anymore of it."

* * *

"Hey sleepy head."

Harry burrowed deeper under his covers. Mumbling incoherently. Draco yanked off the covers and began tickling the little boy. Harry giggled and screeched until he was able to wriggle free.

Draco smiled, "I've got lunch all ready for us, so get dressed, Snapelet." He made a fake lunge for the little boy, who yelped and ran into his bathroom.

Only a few minutes later Harry arrived in the kitchen and sat down at the table. He took a big bite of his chicken sandwich and tried, unsuccessfully to talk with his mouth full. He managed to only spit out some of the sandwich.

"Harry, that's gross!" grimaced Draco. "Have you been taking lessons in eating from Weasel?"

Just as Harry was about to wipe his mouth on his sleeve, Draco shoved a napkin at him. "Nope. I'm just hungry."

"Well slow it down," the blonde admonished. "You'll make yourself sick and then I'm going to have to stand in the corner when your dad gets back."

Harry chuckled. "Dad wouldn't do that to you!"

"Wanna bet?"

The child's eyes widened. "Dad would punish you? Can he do that to his godson?"

"Sure he can. And, to his Slytherins."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What's he do?" he half whispered.

"Well, at school he'll usually take points and make us do detention, but there's been a couple of times he's spanked the Firsties."

"Did dad ever spank you?"

Draco nodded matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah. He did, once or twice during my first year at Hogwarts, but he used to babysit me a lot, and he'd spank me or make me stare at the wall. I hating staring at the wall."

"You didn't hate getting smacked?"

"Well... yeah, but, I don't know. Somehow standing still and staring at a wall just seemed like it took forever!"

Harry nodded sagely. "Dad says I have to think about what I did wrong. So I think, and think, but then my thoughts go everywhere, and then I need to pee."

Draco snorted loudly and grabbed his napkin before the last bite of his sandwich fell out of his mouth. He took a quick drink of milk, and shook his head.

"Merlin! I thought I was the only one who ever felt that way! I thought I'd die sometimes because I needed to go so bad and Uncle Sev was just standing over me going on about how I shouldn't scare Hagrid's chickens or something like that. I didn't care about stupid, scared chickens. I wanted to go to the loo!"

The two boys collapsed into laughter for several minutes. Then, Draco seeing that they were both finished with lunch, picked up the plates and put them in the sink. As he went to pick up the glasses, he noticed a big smudge of mustard on Harry's cheek and he automatically wiped it off with a napkin.

"C'mon, Snapelet. Help me with the dishes and then we'll go play."

Harry pushed away from the table, grabbed his kitchen stool, and once it was in front of the sink, he climbed on it. "You dry," ordered Harry.

"Yes, sir!" saluted Draco.

"Can we fly, Draco? Did dad say that was okay?"

"He didn't mention it, but I guess if we fly in the backyard and stay low it will be all right. You gotta put your jumper on, though, since there's a bit of a breeze out."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad you're here, Draco."

Draco slipped his arm around Harry's waist and squeezed, eliciting a squeak from the child. He smirked and then ruffled the boy's long hair. "I'm glad I'm here, too, Harry."

* * *

Draco, Severus, and Remus had cleared the hidden room in Echo's house of her things some hours ago. A branch of Gringott's on the island had added a storage vault to Echo's old account so nearly everything had gone into it. A few spells had taken care of the unnatural furniture and decor leaving the house empty, but inviting to any prospective buyer.

Remus had stayed for some conversation and hot chocolate (he never turned down chocolate) and they discussed several topics of interest.

"Have you decided where you'll live, Severus?" asked Remus.

Severus, who usually sat in his favorite chair, had chosen that evening to sit beside Echo, who seemed unusually quiet. Harry and Draco were busy with a somewhat quiet game of chess. Severus had no doubt it would degenerate into a noisy battle soon.

"I've looked at some places, but I think my decision is going to be influenced on where Harry will attend Primary School. I'd thought of a Muggle one. The school Lily and I attended is still a very good one. Hogsmeade also has a very good accredited school. We might have to rent a place for awhile especially since Bill will be moving into the Potions Teacher's Quarters."

Remus caught the slight tone of wistfulness in Severus' voice. "I hadn't thought of that. You lived there quite a long time, Severus."

"Indeed," the wizard's tone was flat and did not offer anymore than just that.

Only a few days after Albus had accepted his resignation, the fact that he would be leaving the only home he'd known did not hit him right away. When he'd looked upon his empty quarters he could only think of the short time he'd spent with his son within those rooms. Where it truly caused him pain was when it came to his private lab. Very few people knew of the lab and no one knew but the lab had been a very magnanimous gift from Albus to Severus and he had spent his entire time as a teacher at Hogwarts turning it into his perfect Potions Lab. He would be taking everything within it and then sealing it. Severus was too selfish to ever let anyone in it.

The discussion flitted over other topics until midway through discussing their respective curricula, Echo, pleading a headache, retired to her bedroom.

Severus had sensed that the headache was a ruse, but he'd excused himself from his guests to bring her a headache potion, a phial of Dreamless Sleep Potion, and a cup of her favorite chamomile tea. Echo had thanked Severus for his thoughtfulness, but he got the message that she wanted to be alone.

* * *

Echo was sitting upon her bed staring down at an album of wedding photos. She had nearly destroyed all of the photos until she reached the very last one. It was of Oland kissing her just before they climbed into their wedding carriage. At first glance it appeared to be a simple photo of a happy couple. Echo, her eyes clear of all the love she'd ever had for Oland was able to detect small hints in his body language that presaged his final change to his true self. She'd been so blind with love, she'd never seen it.

After fifteen minutes, Echo ripped up the photo and Banished the fragments.

She could admit it only to herself, but Echo was very much in love with Severus Snape. She was terrified, though.

When Echo had met the charmingly deceptive Oland Childermass she had been desperate for the happy home life she'd lost when her parents had been killed by Voldemort. In her mind, her parents life had been childishly idealised; they never fought, they always smiled, it was perfect.

In truth, her parents had fought quite often. Yasmin Leandros Prosper was a passionate and temperamental woman. Antonio Prosper could be just as volatile when his wife pushed his buttons. Echo knew her parents loved each other dearly, but their fights were monumental, often involving broken crockery and a few hexes, and tended to scare little Echo.

In Oland, there had not been the passion her parents had, but there had been what she thought was a secure and perfect life. The change from dream to nightmare had been subtle, back then, but now it was jarring for her to realise that the moment they'd returned to her little house, her world was already shifting.

Echo couldn't stand arguing and wound up acquiescing too easily to Oland's demands. Her every move was accounted for by him and she allowed him to change her house to such an extreme degree that it should have warned her, even scared her back then, but she'd still been hanging onto some fantasy of what she thought was love.

It was Oland's abuses, which escalated with him acquiring an old text that taught him spells that allowed him control over Echo, that turned it all into a nightmare that lasted a little over a year. Imprisoned in her own house, her only respite from his spells and Oland himself, was when he disappeared for the day, leaving her to hide within her secret room.

Within her secret room she was able to hang onto a bit of her sanity. The question of why she had never run away when she had a chance to was simple: Oland had sealed her within the house and she could not leave.

It was strange, but when her marriage ended with the loss of her innocence, her bookshop, and her home, she had felt sad, but not sad enough to kill herself. What had impelled her to walk into the rough sea that surrounded Solonus was a terrifying dread of being alone. In that moment that the waves began to bear her down to the depths of Neptune, Echo had no doubt that death or Oland were preferable to being alone.

As each day edged closer to the beginning of term at Hogwarts, that meant she was closer to being alone again. Echo foolishly had not done anything about finding someplace to live once Harry and Severus go back to their lives.

Echo wanted Severus in her life. With him there was the passion she'd seen many times between her parents. She doubted that they'd ever get into fights where crockery was thrown, but she could envision fights where later they would make up, blissfully enveloped by their passion for each other.

And Harry. Her heart was lost to that endearing child. There were too many times she could envision herself as Harry's mother, especially if she never could have a child of her own.

The problem was that she didn't want to make a mistake. Deep down she knew that Severus Snape was no Oland Childermass. Her good sense told her she would never have to fear the Potions Master, yet within her was that evil spectre of Oland, a taunting, whining, possessive voice that overrode her good sense and stoked her fears.

Putting aside her unfinished tea, Echo stared for a moment at the phial of Dreamless Sleep Potion, and Nox'd her lights. Diving under her covers, she was fast asleep when a half hour later Severus, still worried about the young woman, looked in upon her.

* * *

_She was back in the cave with Oland, hurting from his Cruciatus Curses. Yet, she wished for more of those as he came closed to her. Echo knew she would fight, even if it meant she'd die. She was NEVER going to let Oland touch her as he had when they were husband and wife. He had no right!_

Oland didn't stop as she fought against the Binding Curse. He seemed to find it funny. Maybe that's why he didn't quite notice she'd gotten a little more free. When his lips took hers she couldn't stop the kiss. It was when he pulled back and stroked her lips with his fingertips that she bit him, hard.

Her triumph at his screams was short-lived as she felt as though she were being split apart by fire from her neck to her belly.

Echo jerked awake as her stomach churned dangerously. Pushing the covers off, she sprinted to the bathroom just as her nausea expelled dinner. Sweat broke out on her forehead and the back of her neck and she drifted to her knees as her legs began to shake. Twice more she emptied her stomach, not really aware that her hair was being held back and a cool cloth was being patted against the back of her neck. Soon a potion was held to her lips. The taste was almost enough to make her retch again, but thankfully the potion worked fast enough to finally settle her stomach.

She felt herself being lifted and carried back to her bed where she was tucked in. Another cool cloth bathed her face and a glass of water was brought to her lips. She drank several swallows and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Severus?" she asked wearily.

"It had not struck me until Harry had his nightmare, but I haven't heard you waken from any nightmares and I know you've yet to take the Dreamless Sleep Potion I've given you." He held the glass of water to her lips again. "I then wondered if you might also be putting up a Silencing Spell so I put up a ward that would disable such spells and alert me if you were in distress."

"I suppose it would be too stupid of me to use Harry's excuse that I didn't wish to bother you?"

He nodded, and his reply had a tight edge to it. "It would. Why would you think I wouldn't want to help you through this, Echo? Blast it all, woman, I pulled you from the ocean!" he snapped, keeping his voice low.

"Because I should be able to deal with this on my own!"

"You idiot," he chastised gently, brushing his fingertips to her cheek. "Echo, don't you realise, yet, that I'd never make you suffer these nightmares alone?" She tried to turn away but he caught her chin and eased her gaze back to his. "I would never do that to someone I care for."

"I..." Her voice caught as Oland's face, his mocking laughter as he cut her again swept up before her. Echo rose so swiftly that she knocked the nearly empty glass of water from Severus' hand. He caught her and drew her tightly close. "Severus, I'm afraid," she rasped against his throat.

His heart skipped a beat before he gently pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. He was tempted to Legilimens her thoughts, but he didn't. He was fairly certain of what she was afraid of.

"It isn't Childermass you're afraid of, is it?" She shook her head slowly.

"I know I shouldn't be. You're not Oland... Circe, you're so not Oland!" her small laughter was harsh in her throat. Echo stretched up her hands and cupped his face between them. "I want... but I... can't..." she dropped her hands into her lap.

Severus gathered her limp hands into his. "When you can, I'll be here. Just as I promise to be at your side when your nightmares keep you from sleeping. Allow me that, will you, Echo?"

"No more spells?" she smiled briefly.

His thumb caressed the back of her hand. "No more spells. I don't care if I don't get a single hour of sleep between you and Harry. I don't want either of you to hurt in silence." He pushed her back upon her pillows and brought the covers back up. He started to kiss her when she pushed him back. "What's wrong?"

"Severus!" she chuckled. "I was just sick! I don't think you ought to kiss me."

"Good point," he smirked. "Give me your cheek then, dear one." She turned her head slightly and he kissed Echo's cheek, stroking it once more with his fingertips. He rose, but at the door, he turned. "I do understand if you don't wish to use the Dreamless Sleep Potion, but I will insist upon it if I don't feel you're getting enough sleep. All right?"

Echo nodded. "Agreed. G'night, Severus."

"Good night, my dear." He Nox'd the lights and closed the door. Standing for a moment in the darkened hallway, Severus knew then that he'd lost his heart to Echo. It was a loss he didn't mind at all.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who voted in my poll and voiced their opinions in feedback and PMs. I have several ideas for the sequel and I believe that Lucius may not come back to life. I might consider a sequel to my one-shot A Wish Granted, or something new for everyone that wanted to see a deliciously kind Lucius. We shall see. I'm just percolating with ideas. :)_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 35 - Registration & A Surprise**_

_A/N: Timeline reminder - New term will be 6th Year making Draco, Ron 16 and Hermione (after time turner use) almost 17. My apologies for causing confusion with my earlier note. Thanks to reader1writer1 for catching that!!  
_

* * *

Draco woke up with a snarl on his lips. Some beast was bouncing like a lunatic on his bed. Grabbing said lunatic, he rolled over despite the tangle of covers, and began tickling Harry's ribs until he was shrieking.

"Uh oh!" Draco stopped as he heard a door slam.

"It's dad!" rasped Harry and he burrowed under Draco's blankets.

Severus, his hair flying everywhere, his dressing gown belted loosely, and a terrible scowl on his face, had thrown the door open and now dominated the doorway.

"It is six o'clock in the bloody morning," he informed the boys tersely. "What in Merlin's Teeth is going on in here?"

"I... uhm..." _Ugh!_ Draco's stomach knotted. This was his godfather, in full on scary Professor Snape mode. Draco wanted to crawl under the blankets with the lump at the end of his bed.

Severus strode in and smacked the rump end of the lump under the covers. "Harry!" he growled as the lump yelped. "Show yourself!"

The lump squirmed and moved and in another second Harry was peeking out from under the covers and grinning cheekily at his father. Draco was actually a bit gobsmacked that the little boy wasn't running scared from the intimidating glare that could melt bone and boil flesh.

"Good morning, dad!"

"Harry," began Severus in those silky tones that often presaged the docking of points and a weeks worth of detention. "Are you aware that it is six in the morning... a Saturday morning and that your father prefers to sleep in until eight?"

Draco wrapped his arms around the little boy protectively. His godfather's eyes had that dangerous glint to them. Harry, a little less enthusiastic, replied, "But, da-ad, Draco's here. You don't _really_ want to waste time sleeping, do you?"

"It would have been nice," the older man sneered. To Draco's amazement, the scary bat of the Hogwarts dungeons disappeared, only to be replaced by a somewhat rumpled, disgruntled, and bleary-eyed wizard. "Fine," he grumped. "Take your showers, get dressed, and I'll fix some pancakes. Tomorrow, Merlin help me, if you wake me again squealing like a trapped mouse, I will give you something else to squeal about." In a turn, that billowed his dressing gown emphatically, Severus left Draco's room.

"I'm with your dad, Snapelet. No waking me up so bloody awful early, either."

Harry huffed as he untangled himself from Draco's arms and covers and dropped to the floor. "Eat some soap, Draco!" He ran out of the room and Draco smirked at the faint giggle he heard.

* * *

Severus stifled a yawn as he flipped the pancakes on the griddle. Echo had just arrived and was using a Warming Spell to warm the maple syrup.

Draco walked in and didn't bother to check his yawn. "Uncle Severus, I'm real sorry about this morning. I had no idea how early it was when Harry jumped me."

"No matter, Draco," said Severus waving him towards the kitchen table. "Harry has been waiting since the beginning of summer for your visit. I should have expected this."

Draco chuckled. "I have, too, kind of."

"How was the United States?" asked Severus as he placed a stack of pancakes in front of his godson.

"Americans talk funny. Half the time I wasn't really sure what Hermione's cousins were talking about. Hermione called it 'slang'."

"Were any of them magic?" asked Echo.

Draco shook his head. "Not a single one. It was weird, at first. I kept wanting to reach for my wand for everything. I'll tell you right now, though, I hate electricity! It's dangerous! You wouldn't believe how many times I thought things like the toaster, or a light switch were attacking me because I got shocked."

"Yet you managed to build two Keepsake Boxes without the use of magic," reminded Severus. The pride in the older wizard's voice made Draco blush and he tended to his pancakes studiously.

"I grew up with Muggles in Massachusettes," interjected Echo. "My father's cousin and his wife, who were taking care of me, became very irritated by the fact that my magic tended to cause their appliances to short out. During the summers, they wouldn't let me use my magic."

"We can't ufe magic inna fummerf," informed Draco around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Mr. Malfoy," came the warning from the chef.

Draco swallowed. "Sorry, sir." He looked over at Echo. "Underage Magic Restrictions. Did you have anything like that in America?"

"America tends to be a bit more lax. Any child over the age of ten is allowed to use magic under the supervision of an adult if they live in either an all wizarding community, or a wizard/Muggle community."

Draco drank some of his juice. "I was surprised at how many towns were wizard and Muggle..."

"Hi!" Harry finally arrived to breakfast and sat at his seat just as Severus put a plate of pancakes down in front of him. The tall man bent down slightly towards his son and pointed the pancake flipper at his nose.

"I mean it about tomorrow morning, Harry," Severus warned sternly.

Harry's smile faded a little and he sighed, "Yes, dad."

Severus smirked, "Good boy." He then joined everyone at the table and began eating his own pancakes.

"Uncle Severus," began Draco after he washed his last pancake down with some milk. "I read about the brooms race that's held here at the end of summer. Did you know it's an amateur race?"

Severus glanced at his godson, his left eyebrow rising barely. "Is it? I really hadn't looked into it."

"Well, uhm... I was thinking of entering it, but..." Draco swallowed. "I have to have the permission of a guardian in order to register and well, mother hasn't signed the register form I sent her two weeks ago."

Severus ground his teeth. Not at his godson's request but at Narcissa Malfoy who seemed to be falling further into her self-pity, most likely she was glorying in it.

Draco had written to him a few times complaining about his mother's habit of either ignoring his letters, or complaining, bitterly over her son's open condemnation of his deceased father. The older wizard had long been able to read between the lines in his godson's letters, and in the boy's body language.

Lucius Malfoy had never been a particularly loving parent to Draco. His son, his heir, was a prize that he lorded over business associates and his Pureblooded contemporaries.

Lucius had done everything possible to mold his son into more than just an exact, physical replica, he had tried to mold Draco's mind as well. Lucius forgot, though, that Draco did have his own mind and was able to think for himself. Lucius had also made the mistake on the day his son was born in making Severus the babe's godfather.

Every moment that Severus had with Draco, he subtly encouraged the boy to think on his own and to ask questions. He was, however, taught to never question his father. Lucius never beat his son, but his words and his disapproval cut just as deep.

Even though Draco knew he had his godfather, whom he adored, the death of his father and the exposure that he really was a staunchly loyal Death Eater had been hard for him to accept. Draco had hoped for comfort, mothering, from Narcissa Malfoy, but he had not been given it. Narcissa, true to her name, thought only of herself and never once had thought of her son.

Severus had yet to ask Draco about his relationship with Hermione, but he knew the Gryffindor must be good for the young man's soul. The genuine happiness he radiated was something that had been rare when Lucius was alive. _It is a pity, Lucius, that you never knew this side of your son,_ thought the Potions Master.

Severus dabbed at his lips with his napkin and then dropped it upon the table. "Do you have an extra registration form, Draco?"

Draco's eyes flew wide in hope. "Yes, I do, Uncle. Shall I get it?"

"Please. I'd like to look it over." Draco raced out of the kitchen while Severus poured himself a second cup of coffee.

"You're going to sign it, aren't you?" asked Echo.

"Shush, woman!" he snapped, a wicked smile glittering from his dark eyes.

Echo rose and began to clear the table. She nudged Harry's shoulder, and he glanced up from the last pancake he'd turned into syrupy mush. "I think you're finished, sweetheart. Give me some help?"

"Yeah." Harry picked up his plate and took it to the sink.

Draco skidded into the kitchen, almost colliding with Harry. He picked the little boy up, plunked him to the left, and continued to the table.

"This is the Permission Form, Registration Form, and some information about the race," he said breathlessly as he handed each document to Severus. Draco was going to hover as his godfather read through the paperwork, but a slim finger pointed to his chair and he plopped down into it.

Severus read the paperwork on the brooms race deliberately sipping his coffee until he noted that Draco's leg was nervously bouncing rapidly. With a smirk, he summoned a quill and scratched his signature on the Permission Form and then on the Registration Form. He then handed the paperwork over to Draco.

"Get all of that filled out and we'll drop it off to the Registrar's Office this afternoon." Severus stood from the table. "The dishes are yours, boys. No magic, Draco," he ordered firmly. Draco's shoulders drooped slightly. Severus then tucked his arm around Echo's. "My dear, lady? Shall we take a walk?"

Draco and Harry watched as the two adults, holding hands, headed down to the beach, joined by a bouncing Hector.

"C'mon, Snapelet. Let's do the dishes and then you can help me fill out the forms for the race."

Harry smiled. "Do you think I can practice with you, Drake?" He took a short stool from the corner and positioned it in front of the sink. He then climbed on it.

Draco cleared the dishes and handed them to Harry who began washing. "Sure you can. We'll do some flying before dinner each evening since I'm pretty sure your dad has some stuff planned for us."

"Oh yeah! Sunday we'll go to Market and maybe dad will play chess with Bido. I beat Bido, but got in lots of trouble."

Draco sniggered. "I remember you writing about that, Harry. It's too bad you didn't get to keep what you won."

"I didn't get my ice cream, either," Harry sighed over-dramatically.

"I'll buy you an ice cream on Sunday for that, but no telling your dad what it's for, okay?"

"Yeah!" Harry cheered, throwing some suds on Draco's head.

"Hey! Watch it, Snapelet!" Draco picked up a handful of suds and launched them at Harry. Harry ducked and the suds splattered all over the stove.

It took only a few minutes to completely make a mess of the kitchen. Since it was mostly suds and water, it didn't take long to clean up the mess. They then finished washing the dishes and put them away. By the time Echo and Severus returned from their walk, looking a bit flushed beyond a simple walk, Draco and Harry were filling out the registration form for the brooms race.

* * *

The main boulevard that stretched a twisted, curvy length of the village, was busy with horse and carriage traffic during the week and its sidewalks were filled with witches and wizards walking this way and that taking care of business.

Echo, with Harry's hand in hers, walked ahead of Draco and his godfather. Draco had been quiet for most of the walk, but when he saw Harry trip and Echo catching him before he could hurt himself, he finally had the nerve to ask the question that had been burning inside of him since he'd arrived in Greece.

"Uncle, do you think you might marry Echo?" Severus glared briefly at Draco, but the boy only smirked knowingly at him. "Well, you do seem to like her a bit," he quipped.

"A bit," Severus agreed vaguely. Now it was Draco's turn to glare. "If you don't mind, Draco, this is not something I'd care to discuss with you at the moment."

From time to time Draco had a bad habit of displaying some distressing Gryffindor traits and he did so now in boldly and blatantly ignoring his godfather's request. "I think she suits you very well."

"And what would you know about that?" sniped Severus tautly. "You haven't known Echo more than a day and a half and a few hours at Harry's birthday party."

Draco shrugged. "I don't have to know more, Uncle. It's very clear to me that Echo thinks the world of you and well, you're just plain sappy over her... OW!" Draco grimaced and straightened his hair where Severus had just whacked the back of his head. "That just proves my point, Uncle," he said stepping nimbly to the side to avoid another possible smack and smirking.

Severus hand snaked out and he grabbed his impertinent godson by the forearm and yanked him close to his side so he could speak in those low, dangerous tones that all of his students recognised as their last warning.

"Do not think that any affection I have for you, idiot child, can prevent you from winding up in one of my potions. Drabble Potion will only improve by the addition of a glib, human, tongue." Draco huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest, not daring to brush his godfather's hand from his forearm. "Draco..." he paused and took the threat out of his voice. "Draco, it is... complicated. Shall we leave it at that?"

Draco nodded and then uncrossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Uncle Severus, but, can I say one thing?" Severus let go of his godson and gave him a dubious, yet warning look. The boy smiled and shrugged. "I just wanted to say, Uncle, that I like Echo."

Severus dropped his hand on Draco's shoulder and nudged him back into walking since they were getting left behind. He then smiled, very briefly. "Thank you, Draco."

* * *

The office for the Solonus Isle Amateur Brooms Race was two blocks from the docks. Harry was absolutely dazzled by a new tall ship in the bay which meant Echo took Harry to see the ships while Draco and Severus went to the small registration office.

Small was an understatement. The registration office was barely a narrow booth at the end of an alley. The witch taking the registrations was a bright-eyed, brunette a couple of years older than Draco who couldn't stop batting her big, brown eyes at the young boy. Draco was, fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on one's point of view, oblivious to the girl.

"I'm going to need proof of identity, proof of guardianship, and your broom license." She smiled brightly at Draco. The fifth such smile in less than five minutes.

Draco didn't even see the smile, nor the witch's sparkling eyes and she sighed in disappointment as he dug into his robe pocket for the needed information.

"Uncle, I don't have it!" he almost wailed.

Severus pulled the requested documentation from his pocket and placed it before the young woman. Now with work to do, the witch cast a Copying Spell over the documents, recorded the entry in a large ledger and then looked up again.

"Entry fee is five galleons," she said, now all business-like since her flirtation was all for naught.

Draco counted out the gold coins and as the witch recorded the entry fee, he drummed his fingers annoyingly. Severus laid his hand over the boy's fingers and deftly took the receipt and registration number from the young witch.

"Thank you," he nodded. Her bright smile was now completely for Severus and he tried not to blush at the bold invitation in her expression. Swiftly he turned away hoping that his godson was following.

* * *

The tall ship Harry was looking up at with his mouth agape was painted in his favorite colour of purple and trimmed in white and gold. The sails were pure white with the image of a dragon's silhouette at each center. The figurehead was a beautiful white and gold dragon whose tail circled the prow. The ship was aptly named The White Dragon.

"I really want to sail on one of those," Harry sighed wistfully.

"That's always possible. Maybe you should learn more about these ships, Harry," suggested Echo.

"Like what?"

"Well, do you know why wizards still use them and Muggles don't?" Echo asked.

Harry asked a more pertinent question, "What are they used for?"

"Importing and exporting goods, mainly. There are some that are passenger ships and they're more luxurious than the ones that come here." She crouched down beside him. "Now, give me a guess why tall ships are used opposed to say... aeroplanes?"

"Electrics!" Harry promptly answered. "Technical stuff," he added smugly.

"Right you are, Harry! Most ships, planes and even trucks that travel over land are all affected by our magic. They may not always be affected by individual magic, which is why some wizards can drive cars, but a lot of items that need transporting are magical. They could..."

"Blow up a truck?" Harry asked seriously.

"Not quite. The truck just wouldn't move. The same with Muggle ships, their vehicles, planes, and even their trains."

"Trains? How come the Hogwarts Express works?"

"It runs on steam, Harry. Remember Harley's boat?" Harry nodded with a chuckle. "Hmmm, I don't know if you can call that running, but it does run on steam."

Harry leaned slightly against Echo as he gazed up at the tall ship, The White Dragon. As he watched her crew climbing the rigging and loading supplies; heard her Captain shouting out orders, he wanted to burn it into his memory. Someday, he'd be on a ship like that. He knew it.

* * *

Draco was playing chess against Echo and Harry was at his desk in the living room working on a drawing he wouldn't let anyone see. For the last half hour his father had been seated in his favorite chair by the fire, his long legs stretched out as he flipped through the pages of an old journal.

"Harry, would you come over here?" Severus asked, breaking the silence.

Harry quickly covered up his drawing, then got up and went to see what his father wanted. Severus patted his lap and Harry climbed up. He never turned down an opportunity for a cuddle. His father shifted his son's weight so they were both comfortable and Harry seemed to melt into Severus' partial embrace.

"What's that?" asked Harry as he looked down at the old journal.

"This is one of my journals from when I was just a bit older than you. After seeing you looking at all the ships at the dock today I thought you might enjoy this."

Severus flipped the journal open to a page that had a crude sketch of a tall ship on a storm tossed ocean that was being menaced by a great sea monster. There was a signature of initials on the bottom right corner, 'S. S.'

"You drew that, dad?" asked Harry as he ran his fingers very lightly over the drawing.

"I did. I never quite gained the talent you have since Potions distracted me fairly early. However, I was a bit better at writing stories." Severus turned the page.

Harry read out loud, "The Sea Monster by Severus Snape." His eyes lit up. "You wrote stories?"

"When I was growing up I didn't get to read as much as you did. Unless they were textbooks. So, I had to entertain myself and I liked to write."

"Do you still write stories, Uncle?" Draco, curious at the conversation between father and son, had abandoned the chess game and seated himself on the sofa. Echo was just as curious and sat at the opposite end of the sofa.

The older wizard glared a warning at Draco. "Tell any of your friends of this, including your Hermione, and I shall deny it and give you detention."

Draco smirked. "Deal. So, are you going to read us a story?"

Severus, suddenly a bit self-conscious at his added audience almost closed the journal. "Is it scary, dad?" Asked Harry, sending away his father's apprehension unwittingly.

"A bit," he said, giving his son a quick squeeze. "But, I think you'll like it." Right before he began the narrative, he saw Echo curling up against the back of the sofa and Draco stretched out in an unconscious imitation of his godfather.

Severus turned the page, and in a silken voice that instantly mesmerised his small audience, he began to read.

"Liam Shanter hoisted his harpoon upon his shoulder as he walked a rolling gait along the docks towards his new ship, The Blind Whaler. He'd been hired a fortnight ago by Captain Olmet Gauss. Not many men of the sea chose to work for Captain Gauss who had earned the nickname amongst those who had sailed with him of the _Mad Captain_. Liam didn't care, though. He was a harpoon master and he sailed with whomever needed him, and he was paid well for it."

"With a shanty tune livening up the grey day, and a smile lighting his face, Liam looked forward to this, his last whale hunt. He planned to settle down with pretty Annie Moss, and have a dozen little ones on a small plot of land."

"Little did Liam know that this journey with Mad Captain Gauss, would give him a story to entertain his great-grandchildren."

The story only took about forty-five minutes to read, but it had kept Severus' audience spellbound. Both Harry and Draco cheered over the fight Liam had with the Mad Captain when his crew discovered they weren't hunting whales but a sea monster that had killed hundreds of men and destroyed a great number of ships.

Harry had clutched at his father's robes as the sea monster put in its first appearance and nearly cracked the ship in two with its many tentacles.

Echo let out a muffled cry of dismay when Liam's best friend aboard the ship was swept off deck by a terrible storm that struck when the crew were trying to escape the relentless monster of the sea.

Everyone shouted in triumph as Liam's unerring harpoon lanced the single eye of the sea monster and killed it.

Harry's eyes sparkled with outright hero worship as he looked up into his father's face. "That was great, dad! Would you read another one?"

"Yeah, Uncle!" clapped Draco. "That was terrific!"

"Well, I..." Severus gritted his teeth as he felt the heat of a blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Oh please, Severus?" asked Echo so very sweetly. He looked into her deep blue eyes, on the off chance that she might just be teasing him, but she wasn't. With a slight smile, he turned the page and allowed Harry to read the title.

Harry lowered his voice in a hopefully dramatic tone, "The Legend of Bonham Scott, Dread Pirate of the Caribbean, by Severus Snape."

Severus began to read, "There is no legend of the high seas greater than that of Captain Bonham Scott, the once dreaded master of the Caribbean..."

A little over a half hour later, Severus voice dropped to a sepulchral tone as he read the last line of the story, "...and with a drop, and a stretch of his neck, there ended the bloody career of Captain Scott... at the end of a rope."

The Potions Master Storyteller received a small, yet very appreciated round of applause as he closed the old journal. He placed it on the small tea table to his left and then scooted Harry off his lap.

"Bath time," he ordered.

"You write great stories, dad." Harry leaned against the arm of the chair and Severus leaned over slightly so Harry could kiss his cheek. The little boy then ran off to his bedroom.

Draco stood and stretched. "Really good, Uncle," he smiled. "I'm going to take Hector out and then I'm heading to bed." Hector rose from the hearth and padded alongside the blonde boy-- who was _NOT_ food, but still had his merits-- as they made their way out the back door.

Severus slapped his thigh a few times. "Harry's finally gaining some significant weight," he grimaced at the tingling sleepiness of the long, lack of circulation in his leg.

"Next story time, try a narrow cushioning charm. How your bony legs don't cut into his..."

"You are a mean, insulting woman, do you know that Miss Prosper?" he smirked, as he rose from his chair.

"Ah, but I kiss so well," she countered, her blue eyes glinting teasingly.

He leaned over her, his hands clasped behind his back. "Unless you are prepared to back up such a statement with proof, you shouldn't make such outrageous claims."

Taking advantage of his bent posture, it was easy for her to pull him off balance. Severus tumbled gracelessly right into Echo's lap, eliciting a shriek of surprise from her. He quickly took control of the situation and had her pinned beneath him as he smiled, smugly, down at her.

"How do you manage to move like that?!" she demanded, trying to remain serious, but not managing to keep a tight smile from her lips.

"To be taken by surprise could easily have meant my death, my dear. In this case, the capture is much more..." he lightly kissed her lips, "...pleasant. Now, about that preposterous boast of yours?"

Echo didn't deign to reply. She just pulled Severus closer and kissed him until both of them began to realise that snogging like teenagers, on the sofa in the living room, where they could be very easily caught, wasn't wise. Neither wanted to be the first to end the kiss which was having some rather pleasant side effects. Propriety saved them, as Severus, very reluctantly and as gentlemanly as was possibly, considering those aforementioned side effects, ended the kiss and unpinned the lovely young woman from beneath him.

"I'd better go check on Harry," Severus said, wishing he could have said something else instead. He rushed off towards his son's bedroom and Echo slumped back against the sofa and closed her eyes, a blissful smile upon her lips.

"Are you going to let him know how you feel?"

Echo let out a yelp and then turned, glaring at the somewhat smug looking sixteen year old. "Is that something taught to all you Slytherins?" she snapped.

"What?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Sneaking up on people," Echo huffed.

"Could be," he grinned slyly. "But you're not Slytherin so I can't let you in on our House secrets."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically.

Draco moved around to the other side of the sofa. "You're not scared, are you?" Echo frowned, not understanding. "I mean, after all that business with your ex? Severus is honestly the last person anyone should be afraid of... uhm... wait, unless your an enemy. Or, a Gryffindor. Yeah, then there's something to be afraid of." He smirked and his grey eyes glittered.

"No, I'm not afraid of your godfather, Draco," she patted his arm. "I'm afraid of me. I don't want to make a mistake."

"Then tell him. It wouldn't be a mistake." Draco didn't know he held the same opinion as Harry, but there were many times when adults seemed a lot more dense than kids were and made things more complicated than they ought to be.

He knew his godfather and truth was, he'd never seen the man more relaxed, or smiling and joking around as much as he'd seen him do so since he'd met Echo at Harry's birthday party. He did know that some of that was due to having a son who loved him and that he loved fiercely, but Draco had seen a certain light in his godfather's eyes that was only for Echo. That same light for Severus was also in Echo's eyes.

Echo still hadn't said anything, so Draco used a tactic only a teenager would use on another teen. Crossing his arms, he gave her his best I-Know-What's-Right look, and threatened, "If you don't tell him, Echo, I will."

Echo's jaw dropped briefly in shock. Her gaze narrowed as her mouth closed. "You're not kidding, are you?" He shook his head, hoping she wouldn't call his bluff. "Fine!" Echo snapped. Rising from the sofa, she ordered curtly, "Go to bed, Draco," and then she disappeared in the kitchen.

Draco sniggered to himself and then made his way to his bedroom. As he passed the kitchen and saw Echo re-arranging the spice rack, he called, so very sweetly, "Goodnight, Echo. Sweet dreams."

For several minutes she slammed the bottles of spices into new places on the rack. Just as she slammed the garlic onto the second shelf she groused to the paprika, "Is it murder if the little snake deserves it?"

"I'm afraid it is."

Startled for the second time that evening by a silent Slytherin, Echo threw the two spice bottles in her hands into the air whereupon they immediately fell to the floor and broke. Echo whirled to face Severus breathlessly, leaning back against the counter.

"Don't do that!!" she snapped harshly.

Severus chuckled. "I promise to make a bit more noise next time. So tell me, what has my godson done to warrant your contemplation of murder as a solution?"

Echo, rattled by the kiss on the sofa, her unintended, yet not unwelcome response, Draco's childish threat, and her own fear, had her grabbing a towel from the sink to clean up the mess of the broken spice bottles without magic.

Without thinking she muttered, "The little beast threatened to tell you that I love you if I didn't tell you my... ohhhh..." dropping the towel, Echo dodged Severus' reach and ran out to the backyard through the kitchen door.

Severus' heart was soaring from the unwittingly blurted confession. However, it was Echo's immediate reaction of running away from him that had those emotions sinking quickly into a dangerous part of his psyche: doubt.

He abruptly vanished the mess on the floor and then went after Echo.

Thankfully there was a quarter moon in the sky otherwise it would have been difficult to follow the woman. Echo had left the backyard and had run down to the beach. As Severus jogged towards her, he had an eerie sense of Deja Vu back to the day he'd chased her down the beach after pulling her from the ocean. Irrationally he hoped she wasn't about to walk back into the roiling sea.

Echo didn't walk into the sea. She only went far enough for the surf to come up over her bare toes. She knew Severus was behind her and her heart was pounding, hard, in her chest.

"Echo..."

Severus..."

They both spoke at the same time as he touched her shoulder. Echo grasped his hand in both of hers, almost like an anchor.

"I suppose you know, now," she said softly.

"Perhaps. However, I think I'd like to hear it again." His other hand caressed her cheek and then tipped her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Severus... I... I..." she squeezed his hand uncomfortably tight, but he didn't pull it away.

"It might be easier," he began, gently drawing her closer, "if I told you how much _I_ love you, Echo Prosper." Her hand tightened again and her gaze was locked with his. "I miss you when you're not near me. I love watching you with my son. I adore your smile, your laughter, and I cannot think of my life without you in it. There has only been one other woman whom I trusted enough to give my heart to, but she was the love of my youth. I want you by my side, in my arms, and in my bed." Her eyes dropped in a blush at the deliciously wicked smile that graced his thin lips.

He continued, his silken tones weaving seductively around her, "I don't ever want you to be afraid again. I want to keep you safe, make you smile and laugh. I wish you to be my son's mother because I know his heart is already yours." He kissed her briefly. "As my heart is most assuredly yours. My only fear is that you do not feel the same for me."

There was silence, but for the waves coming in over her feet and soaking his shoes and socks. Severus tried not to hold his breath, but he was failing miserably. Just when he thought he might be rejected, Echo slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him so thoroughly he was dizzy when she abruptly ended the kiss.

Still holding Severus tightly, she whispered into his ear, "I want everything with you, Severus. I want to be Harry's mother and I want to be by your side and... and I want to curl up beside you at night and wake up with you in the morning. I love you so much that it has hurt every single time I was too afraid to say so. I love you, Severus, and I want to grow old beside you."

For a very long time they kissed until they were embracing and swaying gently in time to the surf. Without breaking the gentle rhythm, Severus smiled down at Echo and brushed a curl off her forehead.

"I guess there's only one thing left to do," Severus said softly as he lightly kissed her cheek, then her ear, then her throat.

"We can't!" Echo gasped, scandalised by the thought as she tried to ignore her body's desire. "What of Draco and Harry?"

Severus laughed, the vibration thrumming pleasantly in his chest as he held Echo. "Oh, I would love to indulge in such decadent behavior, my delectable sweet, but that I will not do." In his thoughts he whispered to himself, _not this time._ He kissed her forehead and then just lightly touched her lips with his. "What I meant, dearest Echo, is that I would like to ask you..." Severus stroked her cheek and then dipped his hand into his pocket. He held out a small box covered in dark blue velvet. "...if you would consent to be my wife?"

Echo opened the small box and looked upon an oval cut emerald in a delicately twisted, white gold setting.

"Ohhh, sweet Circe! Of course I will, Severus. Yes!" Her finger traced the ring as she smiled. "It's so very beautiful. Do I get to wear it now?"

"It is an engagement ring, my dear," he smirked, his eyebrow rising slightly as he removed the ring from the box. She then took the box in her right hand as he lifted her left hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Severus watched with slight amusement as Echo admired the ring on her finger. After several minutes, she embraced him and then looked up at him, smiling brightly.

"I'm going to be your wife, Severus!" she then giggled, sighed and kissed him him until he was pleasantly dazed once more.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 36 - A Bit of a Day**_

_A/N: Timeline correction - I messed this up on the note for the last chapter because I can't count. Hermione is nearly 17, Ron and Draco are 16, and they will be starting their 6th year at Hogwarts once summer ends. My apologies and thanks to reader1writer1 for catching that._

* * *

Draco, still in his pyjamas, dressing gown, and slippers walked into the kitchen yawning and following the delicious odour of bacon and eggs. He was absolutely caught off guard as he was enveloped in a sweet embrace and his cheek was briefly was kissed.

"AUGH!!" He fell backwards onto the floor and blinked blearily as his godfather held out a hand to him. He grabbed the proffered hand and was pulled to his feet. He glanced over at Echo who had a very satisfied look upon her face. He smirked, "Not that I'm not pleased at the attention, but Hermione has vowed to kill me if I even look at another woman."

"Don't get so full of yourself, Draco," sneered Echo good-naturedly. She then smiled and waved her hand under his nose.

Draco's eye blinked at the dazzle of emerald and silver and he caught Echo's hand to get a better look at the ring. He then shot a smug look at his godfather.

Severus' hand slipped under Echo's and his fingers laced lightly through hers. "As I'm told this is your fault, Mr. Malfoy, I shall expect you to stand as my best man."

Draco's jaw dropped. Letting go of Echo's hand, Severus tapped the young man's chin and his mouth snapped shut. "Really? Me, Uncle?"

"Really, you, Draco," Severus smirked.

Taking on the formality that had been ingrained into him from birth, Draco bowed slightly. "I'd be honored to stand with you, Uncle Severus."

Severus returned the bow. "Thank you, Draco." Echo went back to the stove and turned the cooking bacon as the older wizard requested of the no longer sleepy Slytherin, "Would you mind seeing what's taking my lazy son so long this morning?"

"Sure thing." Before turning fully out of the kitchen, he grinned. "Congratulations, to both of you!"

A few minutes later Draco returned towing a disgruntled little sleepy-head behind him, dragging his dragon partially upon the floor.

"What happened to the little boy who wouldn't let me sleep in on Saturday?" teased his father as he took the stuffed dragon from Harry's hand and sent it flying back to his bedroom.

"I was dreaming of sailing my steamboat," he pouted. Severus patted Harry's shoulder and nudged him over to the table.

Echo levitated over the full plates for breakfast and when she sat down beside Severus, he spoke, "If you'd wait, Harry?" The child glowered, but his father ignored the attitude. "I think that Echo and I have some news you'd be pleased about."

Harry perked up. "Am I gonna be a big brother?"

Draco snorted and Severus smacked the Slytherin's shoulder. He grit his teeth for a second, then replied. "No, son, you're not going to be a big brother. Something else needs to happen first, if you recall?"

Severus lifted Echo's hand so he could see the ring. Harry climbed up to his knees and leaned over his breakfast plate so he could see it.

"It's pretty, dad," he said, a little puzzled. "But, it's not Echo's birthday, is it?"

"No, son. I've asked Echo to be my wife and your mother."

Harry jumped off his chair, let out an excited shout, danced around the kitchen floor, and then nearly tackled Echo with a big hug. "MUM!!" He then turned rapidly and hugged his father. "Thank you, daddy!" He turned again and gave Echo a second hug.

"All right," chuckled Severus softly. "That's enough, Harry. Your breakfast is getting cold."

Harry trotted back over to his place and sat down. He took a few bites of his bacon and then looked up. "So, when do we get married?"

* * *

It was just after Severus notified Albus of his affianced state, that something crashed into the front picture window. Harry shouted for his father from the front yard and he rushed outside.

Echo, who had been taking Harry through his spelling lessons, was kneeling down by something that resembled a fist-sized dustball. She picked it up very carefully in her cupped hands.

"It's that insane bird of the Minister's, Severus. Really, he needs to get a new one and give this one back to his son," she declared with a shake of her head.

"Is it dead, dad?" asked Harry worriedly as he stroked the fragile little body of the owl.

"I'll make the suggestion to Arthur," he said softly.

"Da-ad?" persisted Harry.

"I think Pigwidgeon is just stunned, Harry, but let's get him to the kitchen where I can get a better look at him," directed Severus.

Draco had been walking Hector during Harry's spelling lessons and came in the backdoor just as Severus and his little entourage walked through the front.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Harry informed him, "Pigwidgeon flew into the window and knocked himself out."

"Who's Pigwidgeon?" He tried to get a look at what was in Echo's hands and saw what looked to him like a pile of grey down.

Severus replied as he took the bird from Echo and placed it on the table. "Ronald Weasley's owl, but his father has been using it lately to communicate with Albus and myself."

"Is that the hyperactive bird that kept crash landing in everybody's oatmeal in the Great Hall last term?" sneered Draco. He recalled a grey owl that could barely fly a straight path that had landed one morning right into his scrambled eggs.

Severus didn't reply as he was too busy examining the unconscious owl. He had removed the small scroll from the bird's leg and it sat, ignored, on the edge of the table.

"Broken wing," sighed Severus. "It's a clean break, so I'll have him up and heading back to Arthur tomorrow. Draco, in my lab. I need some Skele-Gro for Animals. Make sure it has 'Animals' on the label." Draco ran off and Severus shouted over his shoulder, "The password is 'Midnight Rose'!"

At the same time Echo groused, "Ouch, Severus! That was right in my ear!"

"Got it, Uncle!" Draco's voice shouted back.

"Sorry about that, my dear. Would you transfigure a few things into splints and a soft strip of cloth?" Echo went to the silverware drawer and began to transfigure napkins and silverware into what Severus needed. "Harry, would you get about a handful of Hedwig's food for Pigwidgeon?"

"Sure, dad." Harry walked over to a low cabinet and began looking for Hedwig's food.

Echo had the splints and the bandage and Severus positioned her at his side, cupping the owl's body while he gently unfolded the broken wing.

"Pig's starting to wake up, so just hold him steady while I set the wing," instructed Severus as he took out his wand. "The feeling the spell causes is irritating, so hold him firmly, but don't squeeze."

"I've got him," she said softly.

Severus held his wand over the wing and Echo could hear a very soft 'snick' as bone met bone. Pigwidgeon let out an 'eep' of protest and tried to get away, but Echo held the little bird in place, cooing softly to him.

A few minutes later, Severus had bound the wing with the splints and Draco had brought the Skele-Gro for Animals. Using an eye-dropper that Draco had the forethought to bring, the Potions Master administered a measured 10 drops of the bone mending elixir.

"Can Pig use this bed I made, dad?" Harry held out a small box that he'd put a bunch of cotton balls in. In the bed was a demitasse cup with owl feed in it.

"Very clever, Harry!" complimented Severus. "That will be perfect." He lifted the owl and placed him carefully into the makeshift bed. He then picked up the small scroll from Arthur Weasley. "I'll see what Arthur has to say and then send a letter with Hedwig letting him know about Pigwidgeon."

* * *

The short letter wasn't from Arthur, but from Molly who was announcing, rather formally, that she would be starting her own little Primary schoolhouse at the Burrow for up to six students. She explained that with all of her children either at Hogwarts or off on their own, and their recent acquisition of a house elf, she needed something to do. She hoped that Harry Snape might be her first student.

Severus hadn't yet picked out a Primary School for Harry, something he had neglectfully put off because he didn't feel that any of the schools he'd interviewed via owl post were good enough for his son. This would solve that problem as he'd recently begun to see Molly as being more than just a wife, mother, and good cook. She was very good with Harry and had taught him well last term. He wrote a congratulatory reply and confirmed that Harry would be there September 1.

Draco was busy writing a letter to Hermione while Harry and Hector were by the hearth of the fireplace looking down at the recovering owl. His father was on the sofa with Echo beside him.

"Harry," began his father. "Pigwidgeon might sleep easier if that monster of yours weren't looming over him."

"Monster?" asked Harry. "You mean Hector?" Hector gave the Potions Master his best 'I'm-not-a-monster-give-me-some-food-you-mean-bat' look.

"Yes, I do mean Hector." A simple wave of his hand and the small bed with the dozing bird rose up and was placed on the mantle. Another flick of his wrist caused the box to stick to the mantle.

Echo added her own magic by placing a barrier around the bed that would keep the owl from falling off the mantle in case he woke up and wandered off.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Almost finished?" asked Severus rising to his feet and over to the front window.

"Five minutes?" asked Draco.

"You have five minutes," drawled Severus as he looked over at his son who was preparing to take out his latest drawing. "Put that back, Harry. We're going to leave for the Market as soon as Draco's finished his letter."

Harry closed the lid of the desk. "Are you going to play chess with Bido?"

"We'll see," smirked his father. "You'd better go to the bathroom now, Harry."

"Dad!" gasped Harry in embarrassment as he glanced pointedly at Draco and Echo.

Severus' gaze was implacable. "Would you prefer I use an Evacuation Spell later on in public?"

Absolutely appalled, Harry sprinted back to his bedroom and into his bathroom.

"Eww," remarked Draco. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"Ask me after you've had one or two children, Draco," remarked Severus acerbically. "Is your love sonnet complete, yet?"

"Very funny, Uncle Severus," Draco rolled up his letter, sealed it, and handed it to his godfather who had opened the front window and was summoning Hedwig.

Harry ran into the living room a few minutes later with a big grin on his face and his arms spread wide. "I'm all ready! Who wants to give me a big hug and kiss?"*

Echo's hand shot up. "Me! I'll volunteer!" She left the sofa and scooped Harry into her embrace and kissed his cheek. He gave her a tight squeeze.

"You're gonna be my mum, Echo," he whispered softly into her ear. "Are you happy?"

"Very happy, Harry." She kissed his cheek again.

As they were going through the front door, Harry declared, rather too loudly, "I can't wait to be a big brother!"

Echo kept the smile upon her face, but deep inside, she felt cold and empty. Oland's cruel words reverberated in her mind, "_...you killed my children!!_"

* * *

Harry and Draco had thoroughly enjoyed the Sunday Market in the village. Severus' son, the shiny obsessed raven, tried to stop and look at everything that dazzled his eye. He introduced Draco to Bido proudly describing the blonde-haired wizard as 'my bodyguard'. Bido tried to talk the older wizard into a game of chess, but Severus declined. He was becoming concerned about Echo.

Echo enjoyed the Market and most especially loved the process of bartering for a better price on goods. She had not initiated any such negotiations, and had been uncharacteristically quiet most of the afternoon. Severus had planned on them taking dinner out, but he had a feeling that he needed to find out what the problem was.

Leaving earlier than planned turned out to be a good idea as Harry was growing cranky. A little after four they headed back to the cottage.

Harry wasn't at all in the mood for a nap when they returned home and insisted on playing some more with Draco. When Draco tried to tell Harry he was tired too and was going for a nap, the recalcitrant child struck out wildly with his fist, connecting painfully with the blonde wizard's cheek.

"Harry James Potter-Snape! That was uncalled for!" exclaimed Severus as he picked up his son, plopped him over his knee and delivered three, sharp swats to his backside. Severus then set his son back on his feet and pulled him between his knees. His dark eyes glinting with his restrained anger, Harry's father very firmly scolded, "Don't you EVER hit anyone! Do you understand me?"

"I... I... j-j-ust wanted to-to-to play more, daddy!" he let out a wailing sob and rubbed his stinging backside.

Severus cupped his son's face in his hands gently, "Playtime is over for today, Harry. You're cranky and tired, as you can well see. You also hit Draco and you hurt him. I don't ever want you to do that again. To anyone."

Harry felt horrid that he hurt Draco, his bestest friend in the whole world, and as he looked toward the older boy, he could see the faint red mark from his fist on Draco's pale cheek. "I didn't mean to, daddy," he sniffled.

Severus let go of Harry. "Apologise to Draco, son." He nudged the little boy towards his godson.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Harry sniffled again, and his breath hitched. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Do you hate me now?" More tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Aww, Snapelet," Draco knelt and pulled the boy into a big hug. "I'm always going to love you even when you're a prat." He pulled back, smiled, and winked. Then he stood up. "C'mon, little guy. Let's go and take a nap so we've got a big appetite for dinner, okay?" Draco held his hand out to Harry who took it.

"Harry?" Severus called gently and held out his arms. Harry ran into the hug, squeezed, and sighed when his father kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, dad." He smiled, then turned and walked with Draco back to his bedroom where Draco tucked him in. Harry drew his dragon up to his chin, shifted, and then turned just as Draco started to leave.

"Draco, would you stay in here with me? Please?" Harry asked plaintively. He knew Draco forgave him, but he still felt really bad for striking out at the older boy.

Draco smirked and kicked off his shoes and threw his robes over a chair. "Scoot over, Snapelet." Harry did so and Draco lay down, making himself comfortable on top of the covers.

"You want some blanket?" asked Harry.

"Nah, I'm good." Harry turned and threw an arm across Draco's chest. "You comfy?"

Harry yawned. "Yeah. Draco?"

"Snapelet?"

If you're daddy's godson, would that kind of make you like my big brother?"

Draco smiled and brushed several long strands of black hair from Harry's cheek. "I always wanted a little brother, Harry." The little boy snuggled closer and rested his cheek against Draco's shoulder.

"Love you, big brother," murmured Harry happily.

"Go to sleep, little brother." Draco sighed contentedly.

* * *

Severus went to the kitchen to fix tea, without the aid of magic, and glanced into the living room once or twice at Echo. She had curled up on one end of the sofa hugging a sofa pillow to her chest as she stared into the heatless fire she'd started in the fireplace. Soon, the tea was ready and he carried the cups into the living room where he handed one to Echo.

"Chamomile with a blackberry infusion," he informed her as he purposefully sat in his chair instead of beside Echo on the sofa.

Echo smiled wanly. "Thank you, Severus." She wrapped her hands around the teacup and sipped from it.

"Will you tell me what has so distanced you from us today, my dear?" he asked carefully.

Echo knew Severus would ask. She'd hoped he would ask. She sighed in relief at the question, but her heart still ached at what she was about to tell him.

"I don't know if I can give you children, Severus." She took another sip of the tea, and kept her gaze aimed towards the fragrant liquid.

"Your miscarriages," he replied sympathetically. He recalled, after her kidnapping by her ex-husband, Echo had related to Severus how Oland had wanted a child and when they had tried, she had miscarried, twice. Oland had accused her, in the cave, of having killed his children.

"I know how much Harry wants to have a little brother or sister, and I would dearly love to give you a child, but I'm not sure I can. If I lost a third..." As a tear glistened down her cheek, Severus put down his tea, and moved over to the sofa. He pulled her close, being careful not to jostle her tea.

"We will consult with a Healer at St. Mungo's in order to discover what the problem might be. If it means we cannot have children, then I would have no objection to adopting a child."

Echo placed a hand over her abdomen. Severus placed his own on top of hers. "There's something else I'm afraid of."

"What would that be, love?"

"The spells that Oland used on me... the gaps in my memory... what if he hurt me?"

Severus kissed her cheek and whispered, "We shall figure this out, sweet Echo. It will be all right." He would not reveal to her that ever since he'd learned of the coercive magic that Childermass had used upon Echo during their marriage, he had thought of, and worried, that there might be such unseen, long-term effects. He intended to find the best Healer in the wizarding world to not only help discover what Echo's infertility problem might be, but to make certain she still wasn't under the influence of some lingering curse.

Echo banished her tea and sent the cup to the kitchen. She then curled closer to Severus. Her heart feeling lighter than it had all day.

* * *

_A/N: *Thanks to i-am-a-bit-irked's 8 year old for the "hug and kiss" quote._


	37. Chapter 37

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 37 - A Little Trip**_

* * *

Severus buttoned a clean, white shirt and glanced at what he'd written before going to sleep last night. It was a story just for his son and what he hoped would be a solution to helping Harry with his recurring nightmares.

Beside the story was a letter to Hogwarts Medi-witch, Poppy Pomfrey. In that letter he explained about Echo's fertility problems and the possibility that coercive magic might have something to do with it. He was asking her for a recommendation on who might be the best Healer to take Echo to.

Looking up at the sound of laughter, he could see Harry and Draco playing 'keep away' around the large olive tree.

Severus paused for several minutes in his dressing as he watched and savored the pure, unadulterated joy on the faces of both boys. Draco, who, for a long time, never felt he had much in the way of a future to look forward to, had taken Severus aside last night to speak to him about the seriousness of his relationship with Hermione Granger.

_"Uncle Severus, you wouldn't object to me and Hermione do you?" Draco asked nervously as he turned his teacup around in his hand._

"Certainly not," Severus replied, a little surprised by the question. "I do expect you to behave in an honorable manner towards Miss Granger and should you both choose to marry, I would advise that you wait until your education at Hogwarts is complete."

"Oh! No, Hermione has already said that's out. She's okay with us planning to marry after we finish school. Especially since I told her it wouldn't bother me if she became apprenticed with someone, or went to University."

Severus eyebrow rose sceptically and Draco fidgeted on the sofa under the steady gaze. "Is that really the truth?"

"Yeah!" Draco exclaimed a bit too abruptly. "I mean... she wouldn't have to work. Ever. I told her so, but Hermione..." he sighed heavily. "You know Hermione."

"I believe I do, Draco. The young lady, no doubt, was first, a bit insulted at your implication towards completely supporting her, and then she was adamant about 'contributing her fair share'?"

Draco's eyes widened. "How'd you know she said all that? Merlin! I had to hide in the broom cupboard when I reminded her how much money I had."

"A bit brainless saying that, wasn't it?" smirked Severus knowingly.

"Yeah. Stubborn woman she is," and Draco smiled, his feelings for Hermione completely transparent. "I just wanted her to know that I'd always take care of her, but honestly, I don't mind at all if she wants to work. I'd hate for Hermione to turn into my mother." He grimaced and took a long sip of his tea.

"So, then it _**is**__ your intention to wed Miss Granger?" asked his godfather._

Draco nodded. "That is, if mother doesn't kill me before the wedding." He sighed and took a sip of the calming tea. "It's bad enough mother's still going on about my disloyalty towards father, but if she hears of me falling in love with... with a... mud..." he pursed his lips tightly together at the insult. "Am I going to lose my mother completely, Uncle Severus?"

Severus could see the loss, and the pain clearly on his godson's face. He hated to admit the fact that for all Lucius Malfoy's faults, he had been the parent to pay attention to his child. The elder Malfoy's love did not come without strings attached, but there had been a few times, more when Draco had been a baby, that Lucius - the Father's affection, overrode Lucius - the Businessman/Death Eater's expectations. Severus had once hoped that, in time and without the influence of the Dark Lord, Lucius might value his son purely for the joy of having a child.

Narcissa Malfoy lacked any of the nurturing nature that made a woman a mother. Two days after the birth of her son, she had disappeared to Italy for six months to recover from the 'hideous ordeal'. When Draco was perfect, the flawless son, Narcissa was pleased to show off her son in Pureblood society's circles. When he wasn't perfect, it always seemed to be a personal attack upon her, and as always, her answer was to run away. Even now she was traveling between Italy and Paris, determined to 'punish' Draco for his supposed sins against his father.

Narcissa did not have the power to take away Draco's birthright, since Lucius was now dead and Draco was the legal Head of the Noble House of Malfoy, but she could hurt her son by dismissing him and disowning the child over the fact he fell in love with a Muggle-born witch.

"I wish I could say otherwise, Draco, but you know the answer to that question as well as I do." Draco's shoulders slumped. "Narcissa staunchly believes in the Pureblood rhetoric, despite the overwhelming evidence in her own family tree of the perils of in-breeding. There is nothing you could say or do to cause your mother to accept Hermione." Severus leaned over and touched Draco's forearm. "Will it be enough that I not only approve, but would be pleased to give you both my blessing, as your godfather at your wedding?"

Draco smiled, put down his tea and yanked out his handkerchief. Pretending there was something in his eyes other than tears, he smiled, thankfully, at his godfather.

Later that night, Harry had awakened the household with his screams from a nightmare. Severus had cuddled with Harry while Echo made hot chocolate. Draco had also come out for hot chocolate, concerned about his little brother. After Severus had seen his son back to his bed and asleep with his dragon, it was Draco that had suggested he write a story for Harry that might help with his nightmares.

_"I don't see how that would help," Severus spoke a little too sharply. He was tired, and worried about Harry._

"Don't you remember? When I was three years old and you were taking care of me while mother and father went on vacation that summer? I was having nightmares of the Death Eaters."

Severus nodded as he recalled that back in those days, after the death of Voldemort in Godric's Hollow, Lucius would invite the remaining Death Eaters to Malfoy Manor. It was a grim and frightening time, and not very pleasant for a young child.

"You told me a story about a vampire that I made friends with and he became my guardian that watched over me from the shadows. I didn't have any such scary nightmares after that because I imagined that vampire was lurking in the shadows to kill anything that might try to hurt me in my sleep."

So, even though he really wanted to climb back into his bed and sleep, Severus had taken up his quill and had written a story just for Harry in the hope that images from the story would give him the courage he needed within his nightmares to fight them off.

He was a little out of practice at writing fiction, but once he'd begun, he found himself pleasantly lost in the small world he was creating as his quill scratched determinedly across the parchment. Severus wasn't at all dismayed by the lost sleep when, once finished, he realised it was nearly five o'clock in the morning.

"Severus," said Echo, knocking on his door. He moved from the sight of the two boys scrambling over the tree roots and opened his door. She smiled as he leaned slightly to kiss Echo. "Hedwig's here to escort Pigwidgeon back home and to deliver this morning's letters."

"Perfect. I've one to send to Poppy for her help in finding a Healer."

"You told her?" Echo asked worriedly.

Severus went to retrieve the letter and then touched Echo's cheek. "I trust Poppy with my life, my dear. If I give her the truth, she'll know best whom we may consult with."

"Well, that's good then." She lifted the letter to the Medi-witch from his hand. "You'd better let me take care of these. Remus is late picking up Hector, so I thought you might wish to yell at him." Echo smirked, as she headed down the short hallway.

"Indeed, I do." Going into the living room to the Floo, Severus knelt and once more cringed as his knee cracked. He'd sent his idea to Hermione about a new communication network through charmed mirrors (per the lost invention that Sirius Black had created) and the girl had been predictably excited by the proposal. Hermione continued to keep Severus in the loop on where she was in development, but she had solicited her professor of Charms, Filius Flitwick, to review all her work.

How Sirius Black, whom it seemed never studied for anything since he was too busy pranking the whole of Slytherin House, had managed to create such ingenious devices, was beyond Severus. As loathe as he was to attribute anything to the mutt, Severus had conceded that it would do the man a proper honor if the resultant device were named after him. What that name might be, was anyone's guess as so far, Severus had vehemently vetoed the following names as ridiculous: The Sirius Device, The Black Mirror Network, The Siri Quick Call.

"Professor Lupin's Quarters, Hogwarts!" shouted Severus into the green flames. A few seconds later he stuck his head into the flames and swallowed against the faint impression of his neck being impossibly stretched a long distance, through a two hour time difference to the quarters of Remus Lupin. "Lupin!" He bellowed as his head emerged through Remus' Floo.

Remus limped quickly out of his bedroom, slinging his teaching robes over his shoulders. "Severus! My apologies for my lateness, but Minerva..."

"Fine! Fine! Just come and get Hector, would you?" snapped the Potions Master shortly. His head vanished and a few minutes later Remus had stepped through to the cottage on Solanus Isle.

The werewolf wavered slightly from the long distant Floo travel. When he didn't recover, Severus directed him over to a chair. He didn't flinch as the Potions Master grasped his chin and examined his eyes.

"Your pupils are dilated, Lupin. Did you just take the Symptoms Relief Elixir?" he asked in concern. It was a few days after the full moon.

Remus nodded. "The third one. I seem to get dizzy when I Apparate or Floo travel, but it passes quickly."

"Hmm. The distance might have prolonged the dizziness, but... stay still, Lupin." Taking out his wand, he ran a diagnostic. "That's good. It's not an indication of bleeding. Did this happen at all with either the first or second versions of the elixir?"

"No, Severus. I would have recorded it," Remus assured with a huff.

Severus frowned in annoyance at the wizard and did one more diagnostic spell. He cursed under his breath as he flubbed the spell and repeated it. Light flashed briefly before Remus' eyes and he blinked at the discomfort.

"What the hell was that, Severus?" demanded Remus.

"My apologies, Lupin. I need to perfect my Oculara Diagnostica Spell. The flash was part of the spell working correctly," explained the dark-haired wizard.

"So, what did it tell you?"

"The Valerian root is the problem in the elixir. You're all right, but don't take anymore of the third elixir. I'll work on it," he sighed. "Once you get back with Hector, sit down immediately for ten minutes, and then you'll be fine. I'll come and pick up the dog when we're back."

Remus rose to his feet, glad that the dizziness was now gone. He smiled briefly and carded his hand through his hair. "Thanks, Severus. So, where is my charge?"

Both Remus and Severus looked around the living room. Echo and Draco had been waiting patiently, but Harry was nowhere in sight. Draco pointed towards the backdoor. The two men faced the door just as Harry entered with his large familiar.

"Hi Remus!" greeted Harry. "Here's Hector." He pushed the dog towards the sandy-grey haired wizard.

Hector snuffled Remus and recognised him from his time at Hogwarts.

_Tweedy wizard. Not food, but is nice to my boy. Good._

Hector glanced over at his boy as he understood he was being sent away for awhile. The dog was about to put on his best 'pouting puppy face' when his magnificent olfactory senses picked up a wonderful scent. Hector shoved his nose at Tweedy wizard's pocket.

_FOOD!_

Remus chuckled, shoved his hand into his pocket, and retrieved a hard, bacon flavoured dog biscuit. "Is this what you're looking for, Hector?"

Hector barked and was pleased to be quickly given the biscuit. It was practically inhaled in seconds. Hector gave his boy a quick lick, but he was going to follow Tweedy wizard for awhile. He hoped the wizard had lots more food so he could just laze around on his back with a full belly.

Severus and Harry watched as Remus left with Hector. The dog hadn't looked back once.

"That dog is too easily swayed by food," groused Severus.

Harry shrugged. "Hector and I talked. He'd've stayed with us if I asked him to."

"Harry, you know that Hector will be fine with Remus, don't you?"

Harry nodded, then said sadly, "But, what if he forgets me?"

"Hector loves you and is completely devoted to you, son. I promise he won't forget you." Severus waited until his son finally gave him a small smile. Now they could leave! "Well, we're late, so we're going to Apparate to the docks instead of walking," announced Severus. "Harry, Draco, make sure you haven't forgotten anything."

Both boys shook their heads. Harry pointed to his little dragon backpack. Severus nodded and smiled. Within moments, Echo had Apparated with Harry, and Severus with Draco. They were now at the docks of Solonus Isle.

* * *

Draco looked askance at the steamship that was coughing and wheezing its way towards them. Glancing quickly over his shoulder, his mournful gaze swept over the gorgeous lines of a beautiful tall ship that was black, with gold trim, and had deep red sails with painted, sinuous phoenixes on them. He felt his godfather's index finger tapping his chin. When he looked up, his godfather was silently amused at him. Draco scowled.

"That thing looks like it might sink... or blow up," Draco spat scathingly.

"I assure you, that it's decrepit looks are deceptive," smirked Severus. "It's quite sea-worthy."

"Snape!" shouted Harley Walnut, waving his grimy, red handkerchief. "Hey, Echo!" The Livingston bumped into the pier and Draco stepped back, bumping into Severus.

"Good day, Mr. Walnut!" greeted Severus.

"It's good to see you, Harley!" grinned Echo.

"Harley!!" Harry didn't hesitate and began climbing aboard. Harley caught the enthusiastic child before he wound up falling off the pier and into the water.

"Harry! My co-pilot. Good to see ya again." Harley helped everyone aboard and laughed at the poncey blonde who disdained his hand. "You wanna take it, lad, or drop into the drink?"

Draco looked at the dark blue water, then sighed. Like Hermione kept chastising him, he needed to stop assessing people on just their looks. Harley Walnut looked and sounded like an uncouth, beneath-his-notice Squib, but Harry and Severus both thought well of the man. Echo was friends with Harley.

Gritting his teeth, he stuck out his hand and Harley gripped it firmly and guided him aboard. The Squib leaned close, and grinned, "It's just dirt and grease, lad. Hot water and soap's all that's needed to conquer it." He thumped a convivial hand to Draco's back, making him almost trip as he headed over to the shelter where Severus was already transfiguring cushions into comfortable chairs to make the trip more amenable.

Harry had given his dragon backpack to his father, after he'd gotten out his own red handkerchief, and then began trailing Harley. Draco watched as his little brother-- he couldn't help but smile at that-- at Harley's direction kicked the belching stove at the center of the boat until it let out a horrendously smelly burp and deposited soot all over Harry. Harry jumped and laughed at the result of what he'd done. Severus shook his head and mumbled something about 'brewing a degreaser'.

"Draco," Echo nudged his shoulder. "Would you rather stay clean and just be an observer all day, or do you want to get dirty, too?" Echo had seen that small glimmer in Draco's grey eyes that reflected a wistful little boy that often had to watch other children play while he stayed back, the clean, perfect Malfoy prince.

Draco hesitated for a second, then tossed off his outer robe, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and went over to Harley and Harry. "Is there something I can do?" he asked eagerly.

Harley grinned. "C'mon, you look old enough to steer. Help me navigate this old lady."

Draco picked up on the nuances of steering the old steamboat rather quickly and he beamed with pride as he was left on his own the moment they left the port behind and were circumnavigating the island. Harry was stuffing the pot-bellied stove, Louisa (aka Wheezy) with wood while Severus kept an eye on his son, making sure he wouldn't burn his fingers. Harley strode between the two boys and made sure everything kept the Livingston puttering along until the afternoon sun settled overhead.

Echo pulled Draco away from his post for lunch while Severus did his best to Scourgify as much of the grime off his son.

"Spells is one thing, Snape," chuckled Harley as he leaned against one of the poles that supported the red and white canvas that provided shade against the sun. "Ain't ever gonna get that muck off unless ya use some soap and water."

Grabbing a bucket, Harley went to the side of the boat, dipped the bucket, bringing it up full with water and then found a rough soap bar that he handed to Harry. Severus gave the man a nod of thanks before instructing Harry to scrub his hands clean.

"I brought a sandwich for you, too, Harley," said Echo as she handed one to Severus and then to Draco after she checked his hands were clean.

"Thanks, Echo. I could do with a nosh." He looked down into the cooler. "One of those expanding spelled things?" he asked.

She nodded. "I've a whole turkey dinner for tonight, plenty of drinks, and even some chocolate frogs."

Harley's pupils dilated and his mouth rounded into an 'O'. "Chocolate frogs, eh?"

Echo chuckled as she rummaged in the cooler and pulled out one of the Chocolate Frog boxes. She tossed it and Harley caught it. The Squib quickly unwrapped the frog, caught it as it jumped, and bit into it. For a moment, his greasy, sooty expression was one of bliss as he savored the chocolate. He then sighed, happily, and looked at the collectible card.

"Heh. 'Hero of the Final Battle," Severus couldn't stop the partial sneer as he pictured the teenaged Harry Potter on the gilt-edged card. Harley continued reading from the card, "Spy for the Light, Potions Master, Extraordinaire, Severus T. Snape." Before he could finish reading the smaller printed details, Severus had snatched the collectible wizard card from the steamboat owner's hand.

"A card?! They put ME on a card?!" gasped Severus. Draco had scooted closer to peer over his godfather's shoulder.

"Oohh! 'Vanquisher of the Mad Witch, Bellatrix Lestrange'. Wicked, Uncle Sev!" crowed Draco. "Uh-oh!" Draco actually paled at the last sentence.

Echo read it, and she did her best to stifle a giggle. "Oh my! That's bad!"

Harley read, "'Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor'. How 'bout that?"

"I am going to sue them," Severus ground out through his clenched teeth determinedly.

"You look like you're really mad at someone," observed Harry about the photo as he insinuated himself under his father's arm and against his thigh so he could see the card, too.

"I think your father looks rather dashing," giggled Echo.

Severus scoffed, "I do not!"

"I think Harry's got it," teased Draco. "Isn't that the look you give Longbottom after he's exploded one of his potions?"

"Move down wind, boy," Severus snarled at Draco. "You smell." He waved his hand pointedly in front of his nose.

Draco snorted, then laughed as he moved away from his godfather to finish his sandwich.

Severus flipped the card over his shoulder to Harley and then pushed Harry towards Echo. "You smell, too. Get your lunch and go stand by Draco." When Harry glanced over his shoulder to see if he was being insulted or if he'd done something wrong, his father winked quickly at him and smirked.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked Harley from behind him.

Now Severus twisted in his seat. "What?! No!"

"Aw, c'mon, Perfessor. Worth a lot more with yer signature on it." Harley shoved the offensive card and a quill at the wizard who grumped, noisily, in disapproval, but signed the stupid card with a flourish.

"If you sell it, make sure it's to the highest bidder," the famous wizard snapped. "Especially since it's incorrect about my 'eligibility'." He picked up Echo's hand and kissed her fingertips.

* * *

Harley sat beside Draco with his hand over Draco's on the rudder as they carefully navigated the Livingston inland. The channel they were on was just wide enough to allow them to pass. Under the shelter Harry was curled up in his father's lap. He'd been asleep for the last fifteen minutes. Echo had just recently nodded off as well, and Severus was very tempted to allow his eyes to close for a bit.

They all came brightly awake, though, as Harley announced that they'd reached their destination. While Draco helped Harley to tie off the steamboat to a large tree, Severus helped Echo out onto land and then handed Harry off to her before leaping gracefully out himself.

They had come to a secluded cove that was a graceful niche in the island hiding a narrow waterfall that tumbled over a natural step formation of rocks and ended in a nearly turquoise pool of pure water. Surrounded by the stone walls of the island and very old olive trees, the grass was green and sprinkled with a variety of herbs and wildflowers. It was a touch of Eden known, according to Harley, to only a few.

Draco thanked Harley for letting him help with the steamboat and then went to join his godfather and little brother.

"Are you sure you won't come with us, Harley?" asked Echo.

"I'm not real fond of land, Echo. You all enjoy yerselves. Ya know where to find me if ya need anythin'." He waved and then settled down for a siesta out of the sun.

Getting through the trees into the 'garden' with the waterfall was only a short trek. Everyone stopped to appreciate the beauty of the small, hidden valley.

"Can we swim, dad? Can we? Please?" Harry started bouncing in front of his father.

"Let me get our tent set up, then you can change into your swim trunks and go play," replied Severus as he took something that looked like a small teabag from his robes pocket. Tapping it with his wand and then tossing it towards an area clear of trees as it expanded, there was soon a large tent with green and silver stripes trimmed in green. The tent settled on the ground with an odd sigh. Another tap of his wand, and the tent was unsealed.

Echo peeked inside. "Oh! I just love these magical tents!" She disappeared into the tent and was soon followed by Harry, then Draco, and lastly Severus.

The interior of the tent was splendidly laid out with all the luxuries most wizards and witches were often loathe to leave behind when 'roughing it'. This tent had three bedrooms, although small, with comfortable cots. The main room had a dining area, and a seating area that was more like something out of an Arabian Nights Seraglio. There were large sitting pillows covering the floor in colourful fabrics. Soft rugs were scattered further to cushion the floor.

None of that mattered when Harry moved aside a curtain and shouted with glee, "A loo!"

Draco snorted and then bent over laughing as he gave up trying to hold in his mirth.

Severus shook his head and pulled the handful of their luggage from his pocket. A wave of his hand had the bags returned to full size. "Here," he said to Harry and Draco, "if you want to swim, then get dressed. Harry, bring a bar of soap with you. There's no way our tent shower can handle the grease that's on you."

"Okay, dad!" Harry chose a bedroom and disappeared inside with his bag of clothing.

"I take it Harry and I are sharing a room," the Slytherin waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"If you'd like to keep those, Little Dragon, you'd best disappear. Now." Threatened Severus.

Echo grabbed her bag and started towards her room, sniggering softly, when Severus caught her around the waist.

"And just where do you think you're going, Miss Prosper?" His eyes glinted suggestively and his silken voice seemed to pour over her skin.

"I'm getting into my bathing costume and going into that cold water before I wind up sharing your bedroom, Master Snape." She kissed him quickly and then spun deftly out of his one-armed embrace.

Severus let out a whisper of a groan. He loved the way his body, and his mind, responded to Echo, but his vow to keep from 'knowing' her fully before the Vow of Marriage, was becoming increasingly difficult. He smirked, then, as he glanced towards the drape that hung over her door. Hopefully it was just as difficult for Echo!

* * *

"I don't believe it!" gawped Draco as he stopped in mid-splash. Echo, swimming around Harry as he swam with a flail of his arms and legs, stopped as well.

"Oh my goddess!" she gasped.

"Dad!" Shouted Harry, waving. He had no idea what Echo and Draco thought was so odd about his father's appearance.

Severus Snape was probably the only wizard in the magical world that had a completely black bathing costume. Very much in fashion in the Edwardian era (the time in which much of wizarding fashion seemed to be stuck in), it was a one piece of light summer wool that covered the wiry wizard to his elbows and to his knees.

The dark-haired wizard ignored his audience and strode so firmly into the pool beneath the waterfall that the water could have been nothing more than a mirage. Until he hit the cool water at waist height and then he, like any male, became familiar with the upper registers of his voice. Although his eyes widened perceptively, he thankfully emitted no sound until he felt he had control of his vocal chords once again.

Severus frowned darkly at the slight smile upon his fiance's face as she swam over to him. "Don't you dare..."

"A little cold, dear heart?" Echo smirked.

"I've said it before," he sighed melodramatically, "you are a cruel woman, Echo Prosper."

Echo suddenly splashed him and the cold that had been seeping beneath his skin slowly, suddenly, and shockingly, drenched him. The witch leaped away with a squeal of laughter as Severus lunged for her.

Draco and Harry clapped and shouted as Severus swam smoothly through the water, like a shark. Closer, closer, and closer he came to his prey cutting through the water. Severus then dove under the water... and was gone. Echo swam a few more strokes before she realised she was no longer being chased. Her puzzlement was her downfall as she stopped and tread the water as she tried to see under the water. Echo let out a startled yelp and was swiftly yanked beneath the water.

"Dad! Echo!" shouted Harry. He wasn't afraid, because he knew his father could do a lot of things, but he was concerned. Draco caught his little brother before he headed for the deeper water.

Seconds later both adults broke the surface of the water. Severus was chuckling, and Echo was gasping.

"You! You!" she could only manage as she spluttered.

"Speechless, my dear?" he teased. He caught Echo around the waist from behind and kissed her cheek. He then whispered into her ear, "I love you, my darling girl."

Echo leaned back against his chest and grasped his forearms. "I love you, too, my dear Potions Master."

* * *

Severus was amazed that even after almost a half hour in the pool, Harry was still sporting greasy smudges from his nose to his fingers. While Echo climbed out to sit in the sunshine, he motioned to Harry as he moved to the shallower water by the edge of the pool.

"Come here, you grease spot!" he called. Harry splashed over and Severus caught him under the arms, flipped him so that the child's back was to his chest, and settled the boy between his legs. "Where is that soap I asked you to bring out here?"

"It's by Mum, dad," Harry pointed.

Severus gave his son a quick hug before summoning the bar of soap into his hand. Harry had no idea what it did to his heart when he called Echo 'mum'. _Merlin's beard! I'd swear that was a warm and fuzzy feeling!_ he gasped in outrage mentally. _'Tis a good thing I'm ending my teaching career, now. I might slip up and praise a student!_

"Dad?" asked Harry as his father cast a spell that would keep the soap out of his eyes and began soaping up his hair.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you going to wait forever to marry us to mum... I mean Echo?"

"To be honest, Echo and I haven't really decided on a date to get wed. Have you some input on the wedding?"

Harry couldn't answer right away as his father was rinsing his hair and he might get soapy water in his mouth. When he could, he suggested, "Why not get married now? Maybe here. It's really pretty here."

Severus held out Harry's right arm and scrubbed it with the soap. "That's an interesting idea. Who would we invite, though?"

"Remus and Hector, and grandpa and Aunt Minnie, and Hermione would have to come because she's with Draco. Ron could come too and Molly and Mr. Weasley. Oh, and what about the scary man with the funny eye that's grandpa's best friend?"

Severus rinsed Harry's arm and scowled at a patch of particularly stubborn dirt and wondered if it was grease, or something else. He soaped up the arm again. "You mean Alastor Moody. I suppose he might come, too."

"Ouch!" Harry yanked his arm away. "Too hard, dad!"

"I'm sorry, son. I think some of this might just have to wear off. I'm beginning to think that Mr. Walnut has been permanently dyed by the soot and grease that comes from his boat." Harry giggled. "Find that funny, do you?" Harry let out a squeal as his father tickled his ribs quickly before soaping up the opposite arm.

* * *

The turkey dinner was heartily appreciated and everyone ate more than usual, including a delectable dessert that was made with thin, chocolate cookies that had whipped cream between them and then slathered generously around the 'logs'. Severus, really not one for sweets, actually had three pieces before he had to force himself from the table.

Echo packed the leftovers into the cooler while Harry settled down amongst the nest of pillows with Draco. He leaned back against his brother's chest while Draco had one arm around him as he held the large book of Greek Myths that Hermione had given Harry for his birthday. Draco read softly to the drowsy little boy.

Echo sent the cooler out of the way and then looked around the tent. Someone was missing. "Draco, do you know where your godfather is?"

Draco looked up from his narration and shook his head. "I did see him leave the tent. Maybe he's gone for a walk? He did eat a lot." He chuckled and Echo laughed as well.

"That he did. I don't think I've ever seen someone with such a turkey craving as Severus has." Echo settled herself down on the floor on the other side of Harry. He turned slightly and grasped Echo's hand in his as he yawned.

"You about to fall asleep there, Snapelet?" asked Draco with a smirk as he kissed the little boy's temple.

Harry shook his head. "Nu-uh. Finish the story, Dragon, please?"

* * *

An hour later, when Severus returned from his walk, he found his little family curled around his son, sound asleep. Without waking any of them, he used his magic to put them all to bed. Then, with a secret smile upon his face, the wizard took himself to bed.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 38 - A Little Trip, Part II**_

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to HpFanFic for the inspiration with Hector._

* * *

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" yelled Harry as he woke to a velvety rough tongue licking his cheek.

Draco stumbled out of his bed, worried that Harry was having a nightmare. "What the...?!"

Hector was happily snuffling his boy. Remus lupin stood in the archway with the drape over his shoulder. He seemed to be the possessor of some secret joke. Draco scowled at the man as he grabbed his dressing gown.

"What are you doing here?" he groused.

"And good morning to you, too, sunshine. I'm here to make sure you and Harry get ready."

"Morning, Remus! Thanks for bringing Hector." Harry slid out of his bed and shivered slightly. "What's going on?"

Remus motioned both boys over to him and he leaned over, whispering. As he did so, Draco's face lit up and Harry let out a yippiee that was stifled as Draco slapped a hand gently over the noisy boy's mouth.

* * *

From the midst of her dreams, Echo shoved at the hands shaking her. She wanted to keep sleeping.

"Come along, dear," came Molly Weasley's voice which held a distinct, amused tone to it.

Echo turned and looked up into the faces of Molly, who sat on the edge of her bed, Hermione, and the youngest Weasley, Ginny.

"Is that lazy child awake, yet?" asked Minerva pushing aside the drape and glancing into the very crowded room.

"Minerva?" Echo finally blurted. "Molly... Herm... what are all of you doing here?"

"We've come to help you dress," giggled Hermione. She had such a big smile on her face that Echo found it a little annoying.

"I think I can..."

Molly interrupted Echo. "I've drawn a nice hot, scented bath for you, so come along. We'd hate to keep Severus waiting."

* * *

"I'm wearing black, Albus!" asserted Severus as he stood, barefoot, in a pair of neatly pressed black trousers and a white silk shirt.

Alastor Moody, making himself at home on Severus' narrow cot, snorted and took a long drink of the tea in his flask.

"My boy," cajoled Albus as he held up robes that he'd Transfigured to a bright purple. "You know this is Harry's favorite colour."

Severus looked disdainfully down at the robes that had so recently been black.

Arthur intervened, "Really, Severus, all black is just a bit grim, especially for today." The Minister of Magic divested Albus of the obnoxiously coloured robes and waved his wand over them. They were now dark green trimmed with green silk thread embroidery.

Severus eyed the now dark green robes. "Well, I suppose that's a bit better."

Moody sat up, waved his wand and the Potions Master yelped in protest as his waistcoat, now a satin emerald with silver accents, assaulted him as it wrapped itself around him.

"There ya go! A proper Slytherin," chuckled Moody.

With a glower, Severus snatched the robes from Arthur, and then pointed a long, thin finger towards the main part of the tent. "OUT!"

* * *

Fred and George, lashed together, hung suspended from the branches of a nearby tree where they were pleading for their freedom from their eldest brother Bill.

"You can't blame us..." began George.

"There couldn't be a more perfect time..." added Fred.

The twins blanched as Bill smacked them both against the sides of their heads with his hands. "This is not the time for pranks, you idiots! Honestly, you both are businessmen, are you ever going to grow up?"

Fred and George looked thoughtfully at each other and then grinned. "Never!" they both chimed in cheekily.

"Want me to throw 'em in the pool, Bill?" chuckled Charlie.

The twins vehemently protested as Charlie waved his wand threateningly at them.

"Yeah. Give those two a good dunking," replied Bill as he went back to directing a flowering ivy over a trellis arch.

Fred and George were suddenly free of their bonds and were sailing, in a flailing fashion, from the tree and towards the pool of cold water. For a moment they hovered, and then they splashed, with girlish shrieking, into the water.

* * *

Harry wore purple dress robes, but they were darker than the loud purple that Albus preferred. His father, neatly dressed and with his long hair tied back in a ponytail, knelt down in front of his son and held out a ring to him.

"It's very important that you hang onto this, Harry. This is the wedding ring I... we will give to Echo and I don't want it to get lost. Can you keep it safe?"

Harry eyed the sparkling ring, then curled it into his fist and tucked it firmly into his pocket. "I'll keep it safe, daddy."

* * *

Echo took a peek out into the main area of the tent so she could watch a very nervous bridegroom pacing in front of Albus, Moody, Remus, and Arthur. There was noise outside, and barking, so she assumed that Harry was occupied with the Weasley boys.

"No you don't, dear!" Molly pulled Echo away from the drape. "Severus is a wreck as it is. He doesn't need to know you're watching him."

Minerva was mumbling something as Molly pushed Echo down on a small stool in front of a mirror. "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue and a Silver Sickle in Her Shoe."

"Severus planned all of this?" Echo winced as the comb Molly was using on her hair tugged too sharply on a curl.

Minerva stopped her mumbling. "He Apparated to Albus' office last night. Really, you should tell that foolish boy not to Apparate long distance on a full stomach," the elderly witch tsk'ed as she glanced over the rims of her spectacles at Echo.

"I thought he'd just gone for a walk." She smiled at her reflection. "And it's all done?"

"Not quite," said Ginny who was awaiting her chance to do Echo's makeup. "All of us have been busy this morning bringing things together and the boys are decorating."

Hermione giggled, "I don't know if they should have been given the task of decorating, Ginny. Do you remember what the twins did for your birthday last year?"

Ginny glowered. She did remember and it still angered her that Fred and George's decor had taken on a life of its own. To put it mildly, it took the twins two months to completely get rid of every feather that had exploded all over the Burrow. Her birthday had been completely ruined.

"How in the world did you get here to this cove?" asked Echo.

"Portkey," replied Minerva. "I hope you'll forgive me, my dear, but I went through your things back at the cottage and I had a feeling you might wish to wear this on your dress."

Echo turned to see Minerva holding something in the palm of her hand. "My mother's cameo!" She smiled brilliantly. "I do forgive you, Minerva. Most of my jewelry belonged to my mother, but this was always my favorite piece. The little girl standing amongst the flowers I'd..." she broke off as she felt tears burning at the corners of her eyes.

"Ohhhh, what's wrong, dear?" asked Molly soothingly.

Echo forced a smile onto her face. "Nothing, really. Just a silly dream. I always wanted a little girl."

Minerva stopped Molly's good intentioned, hopeful words. Poppy Pomfrey had confided in her about her search for a Healer who could help Echo with her possible fertility problems. The elder witch had said nothing to Echo about her knowledge, but she didn't want Molly to inadvertently rub salt into an open wound.

"That's 'something old', the 'something new' is, of course, your lovely dress. Ah! 'something borrowed' is next. Molly, since you're the happily married woman amongst us, did you find something suitable?"

Molly smiled, "I did, Minerva." Putting down the comb, she withdrew two green jeweled hair combs from her pocket. "My mother gave these to me on my wedding day. These are for you to wear in your hair, today, dear Echo, so that you'll know, even though we've all known each other a short time, that we'll always be there if you need us."

Echo did sniffle and then threw her arms around Molly. "Thank you so much," her voice was choked with unshed tears.

Hermione, who had been busy putting some of the beads that had come off the wedding dress back on, stepped over to Echo and handed her something that was on her palm. "This is 'something blue'."

Echo picked up the small locket that had a filigree design in blue enamel on it. The locket itself was on a silver, double link chain. The bride opened the locket and found within a small drawing of Severus.

"Where did you get the drawing?" exclaimed Echo in wonder.

"Don't tell Harry, but I stole it from his art wall when we went to the cottage this morning and I shrank it." Hermione's cheeks coloured as she blushed.

Echo stood awkwardly, as she was trapped between the stool and the vanity, and gave the young girl a brief hug. Sitting back down, a bit too heavily, she took Hermione's hand in her own and tugged her a bit closer as Molly returned to fixing her hair, and adding the combs.

"Hermione, I was hoping, that since I don't have any family left, that you might stand with me. Would you?" asked Echo, giving the young Gryffindor's hand a squeeze.

Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled as she also blushed. "Ohhh, Echo! I'd be honored. Yes!"

* * *

Minerva emerged from Echo's small room with a very self-satisfied smile upon her face. "We're ready, Albus," she spoke softly into the older wizard's ear.

"Ah, good! Sever..." He looked around the main room for the bridegroom, but he was noticeably absent. "Where is Severus?"

Arthur and Moody and Remus had been deep in a discussion over the still recent argument regarding a Marriage Law for eligible, young witches and wizards that was proving to become the bane of the Minister of Magic's tenure. Remus heard Albus and he quickly saw that Severus was nowhere to be seen.

"Perhaps he's inspecting the decor that was left to the boys," Remus suggested.

"Perhaps so!" Albus left the tent and saw an odd gathering of Weasley boys, Hector, a teary-faced Harry and Severus who was berating the twins in between Bill and Charlie threatening to hex the two off the face of the planet.

"Boys! Boys! Whatever is the problem here?" demanded the Headmaster cordially. As he received at least a dozen explanations, Harry threw himself at his grandfather and sobbed even more. "QUIET!"

The silence, except for Harry's weeping, fell like a stone.

"Severus, perhaps you can tell me what the matter is?" Albus leaned down and picked up Harry, casting a silent Featherlight Charm over the child and then patting his back to soothe him.

"These two," Severus grasped Fred and George's suit collars making certain to draw them both onto their tip-toes and then letting go. "Thought it might be fun to feed Echo's wedding ring to Hector."

Albus glanced down at the dog who looked as though he was about to be kicked. He then glared at the twins. "You didn't dare..." he began.

"It wasn't like that at all, Headmaster!" protested George.

"Certainly not, sir," began Fred in earnest. "You see, Harry was hungry..."

"Don't blame my son!" shouted Severus.

"We didn't feed the ring to Hector on purpose!" George stamped his foot angrily.

"But you did anyway!" sneered Severus.

"It was supposed to be a Muggle magic trick," Fred said with a lopsided smile in the hopes of calming tempers. It didn't.

Severus was done shouting and was glaring murderously at the twins.

"Just sleight of hand," said George weakly. "A vanishing act."

"My hand slipped and I dropped the ring..." explained Fred.

"...and Hector ate it," sighed George.

Arthur caught his sons eyes. They could take their old Professor's deadly look, but the bald, obvious disappointment in their father's eyes was so much harder.

Arthur shook his head. "It amazes me how two, highly intelligent and inventive young men can be so utterly thoughtless and stupid." He clouted both sons upon the backs of their heads and sent them, wordlessly, over to a small grouping of chairs to sit down.

"I am beyond sorry, Severus, for my sons behavior," began Arthur. "If there's anything I can do..."

Severus held up a hand and shook his head. "You mustn't blame yourself, Arthur. However, if I choose to pickle your sons, perhaps you might say something in my defense to the Wizengamot?"

Arthur's smile was wan. As he went to join his idiot sons, he gripped Severus shoulder briefly.

"I'm sorry, daddy!" sniffled Harry, whose tears were finally ending. "It's all my fault. I swore I was going to keep the ring safe and now we can't marry my mum!"

Severus stretched out his arms for his son as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. Albus let go of Harry as he slid over to his father. As Harry latched onto Severus, he shushed the boy. "It isn't your fault at all and neither is it Hector's. Come along with me. Let's get you washed up."

Albus stopped the Potions Master and whispered, "Don't worry, son. We'll get this figured out."

A few minutes later.

"You look like a man that is stewing over a solution," remarked Remus to Alastor Moody who was staring intently down at the large dog.

"As an Auror, I dealt with quite a few idiots, Mundungus Fletcher comes to mind, who tended to swallow smaller stolen items and contraband Dark Magic. In some cases, it wouldn't do to let... ahem... Nature take its course." The ex-Auror walked around Hector tapping his wooden leg with his wand.

"What are you considering, Alastor?" asked Albus with trepidation. "You do realise that Harry is very attached to Hector."

"Aye, Albus," said the ex-Auror, lifting his head sharply and settling his wandering magical eye for a brief moment on the Headmaster. "It won't hurt all that much. Maybe if Snape has an Anesthetic Potion it won't hurt at all."

Remus stopped the wizard's out loud musings. "Moody, what are you thinking of?"

"Extraction Spell," he stated bluntly.

Remus' eyes flew open in outrage. "Moody! That's dangerous!"

"Not to one who's skilled with it, Lupin!" snarled the old warrior. "And I'm the best there is!"

"But Hector's a dog!" protested Remus.

"It's in 'is stomach, and that's much the same as a wizard's, Lupin," huffed Moody stubbornly. "Think on this, though, if that ring's got a diamond on it, it's going ta cause a sight more damage to the dog working its way out if I don't use the Extraction Spell. Could even kill 'im!"

Remus looked a little green, before turning away. "I'll go see if Severus has access to an Anesthetic Potion." He walked hurriedly towards the tent.

* * *

Echo was dressed. Ginny had done her makeup, which was subtle, yet enhanced her features and her blue eyes. She had been waiting patiently, but as twenty minutes passed, her patience was wearing thin.

"What's going on?" she asked, a little afraid that maybe Severus might have changed his mind and run away. It was a completely irrational thought, but she was getting nervous.

Minerva debated whether or not to make up a lie, but as she caught Echo wringing her hands, she decided the truth was better. "It seems that Fred and George were trying a bit of Muggle magic... with your wedding ring." Echo's hand went to her mouth as she continued to listen. "Hector swallowed the ring."

Echo sputtered out a laugh. "Merciful Cybele! Are the twins still alive?"

Molly shook her head. "They're lucky Severus didn't chop them up. Arthur has severely lectured them both and threatened to change the locks on their apartment, thus forcing them home to the Burrow, if they ever pull something so idiotic again."

The women all laughed for a minute or two then Hermione asked, "Does anyone know what they'll do about the ring?"

Minerva replied, "Alastor is going to use a spell he used during his time as an Auror. It's a bit painful, so Draco went with Albus to Hogwarts to get an Anesthetic Potion from the Infirmary."

Echo took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She touched the part of her long scar across her collarbone. It was still slightly ridged, and paler than her natural olive coloured skin. Slapping her hand down upon the vanity she summoned a quill and parchment and dashed off a quick note that she handed to Minerva.

"Minerva, I think Severus might need this," smiled Echo.

"I'll take it to him right away," smirked Minerva as she left the small room.

Minutes later Minerva had delivered the note. Moody was working his spell while Harry did his best to soothe his familiar. It only took a few minutes and Moody soon held out the ring. The ex-Auror handed the ring over to Severus and then levitated the now sleeping dog, at Harry's direction, into the tent.

Severus cast a Cleaning Spell over the ring and then tucked it into the small pocket of his waistcoat. He intended to give it to Harry right before the ceremony began. Now, he opened the note that Minerva had given him.

_My Dearest Severus,_

Are you as nervous as I am? Excited? Mrs. Echo Yasmine Snape. Mrs. Echo Snape. Echo Snape. If I were still a school girl, I'd be scribbling that all over the margins of my Potions workbook. I have the silliest desire to write, I Love Severus, on the palm of my hand. Maybe I shall.

I am astounded you managed to arrange all of this during a 'walk'. Stealthy man!

I love you, my dearest Severus. I cannot wait to marry you!

Echo

He smiled and summoned an Always Inked Quill. Turning over the parchment, he quickly wrote a reply. He folded it and then called to Draco.

"Yes, Uncle Sev?"

Severus held out the note. "Would you see that Minerva or Hermione gets this to my lovely bride?"

Draco took the note, and smirked. "Love notes, Uncle Sev?"

"Watch your cheek, Mr. Malfoy," he warned with a teasing sneer. He then waved his hand imperiously. "Now go!"

Draco entered the tent and was greeted by Hermione standing vigil at Echo's door. He smiled appreciatively at the young lady. Hermione's bushy hair had been tamed into beautiful, dark amber waves that cascaded over slightly freckled, bare shoulders. Her dress was a simple, elegant cascade of lavender satin. The bodice was cinched by a stylish gathering of pleats that ended just above her right hip. The pleats arced across her waist like the rays of the sun. An amethyst teardrop on a silver chain (a gift from Draco) was the perfect touch.

Draco nearly forgot why he'd come into the tent, he was so dazzled and enchanted.

Hermione blushed under the young man's desirous gaze. "Was there something you wanted, Draco?"

Draco bit back his lascivious thoughts and coughed. "Oh! Yes!" He shoved the small note at Hermione. "Uncle Sev wanted to be sure that Echo got this." Hermione took the note, but made no move to desert her post. "You're gorgeous!" The blonde haired wizard finally blurted.

"You look quite handsome yourself. Wherever did you find a tuxedo?" She teased.

"Remus brought it. Never thought that werewolf would have such good taste." He moved smoothly to Hermione's side, brushed aside a lock of her silken hair, and quickly kissed her before rushing out of the tent.

Hermione ducked back into Echo's room to find her pacing. She stopped as soon as Hermione held out the note. Echo quickly unfolded it and read the Potions Master's spidery, yet elegant, script.

_My Dearest Beauty,_

Nervous? Most certainly. I know of no man that has found himself so completely enchanted by such a lovely witch who would not be nervous minutes before committing himself forever... but only because he feels foolishly unworthy.

I am very pleased to know that I have 'astonished' you. I must confess that it was not my idea, and fool I shall ever be for not having thought of it. You may thank OUR son for nudging me in the right direction. He is so craving a family.

I love you dearly, my Beauty,

Your Severus.

Echo tucked the little correspondence of love close to her heart. Just as she was about to resume her pacing, Minerva stuck her head in and grinned.

"It's time, child! Come along. Your suitor is waiting."

Echo felt her heart drop... or stop, she wasn't sure which, and then it soared. Ginny tucked a bouquet of flowers that she'd made from the wildflowers growing in the glade. Hermione brushed at non-existent dust and smoothed her dress. The Gryffindor then proudly took her place at Echo's side while Molly, Minerva, and Ginny fell into step behind the bride.

Severus stood, rather stiffly, beneath the arched trellis that was now covered in trailing, flowering vine. Standing to his right was Draco. Albus stood next to Arthur who stood at center beneath the arch.

The Weasley boys were all seated and were smiling or grinning (as in the case of the twins who'd recovered from their earlier scolding). Remus Lupin also sat with the Weasley boys.

Harry stood in front of Albus to his father's left. He was holding, very carefully, a small, square pillow of dark green velvet. Upon the pillow sat the wedding ring.

When Echo emerged from the tent, Severus drew in his breath... and forgot to breathe.

Molly had separated Echo's hair into two thick, loose braids that circled her head like a crown. Tendrils of curls framed her face and small white flowers dotted the braids. The two, jeweled combs supported the braids and sparkled in the sunshine.

Her gown was a pale cream confection of lace, silk, and satin. It was sleeveless with a wide neckline that dipped just nearly off her shoulders. The heavily pearl-beaded bodice was corset-style and flattered her curves, much to Severus' great appreciation. The satin skirt fell in generous gathers and was edged with elaborate lace trim and more beads.

A nudge from Draco's elbow reminded Severus to take a breath before he passed out.

"She's a real angel," whispered Harry from just behind his father.

"That she is, Harry," Severus agreed softly.

Echo walked-- floated-- up to join him. Severus held out his hand towards Echo. She held hers towards his, but then with a wicked gleam in her eyes, she flipped her hand palm up. He glanced down and laughed as he saw the words, 'I Love Severus' written in green ink across her palm. He then smirked and flipped over his own hand. It was Echo's turn to laugh as she saw in bright purple ink the words, 'I Love Echo', written across his palm. As he grasped her hand tightly in his, the sparkling red aura of the Old Magic flared strongly between them and then faded as they faced Albus, Harry, and Arthur.

Albus spoke, his eyes twinkling, "As you have all witnessed, this witch and this wizard have already been bound by the Old Magic. The Old Magic comes from the Elements that surround our dear Echo and Severus. It is Fire, the passion that burns beneath their love. It is Water, that flows and keeps their love constant. It is Earth, that nourishes their love, and finally it is Air, that gives their love freedom." Albus then touched his hand to their clasped hands. "My son, my daughter, and..." with his other hand, he rested it upon Harry's head, "my grandson, I can only offer you the blessings of an old man who has been thrice blessed with each of you. Severus, may you always love Echo as you do now. Listen to her, comfort her, and support her."

"I so promise, Albus," Severus replied, and squeezed Echo's hand.

The Headmaster continued, "Echo, may you always trust Severus as you do now. Love him when it is easy to do so, love him more when it is not."

"I promise to do so, Albus," she smiled brightly up into Severus' dark gaze and felt momentarily dizzy with the love and devotion she saw reflected there. In that brief exchange, the spectre of Oland Childermass finally died, never to haunt Echo again.

Albus then looked down at his grandson. "Harry, may you always cherish the gift of your mother and father, and the family you now have. Be obedient, and kind of heart."

Harry smiled and then looked up at his father, and then at his mother. "I know my mum and James are really happy now," he said softly. "They know I'm safe, and that I'm happy, and that I'm loved by the best dad and the prettiest mum in the world. I promise to be the best son ever."

Molly let out a happy sob and hugged Ginny and Ron to her bosom until they each had to squirm away in order to breathe.

Echo and Severus were bound by the Laws of Magic, and blessed by the eldest wizard of their family, Albus. Now all that was left was for the Ministry to legally acknowledge their union. Hence the reason for Arthur Weasley to be standing where he was.

The Marriage Ceremony as described by the Ministry is a very dry one that's generally forgettable. Arthur didn't wish to end such a lovely ceremony with boring legalese, and so he had spent most of the night rewriting the required phrases into something more personal. After all, he had fought many battles beside Severus Snape and had always admired the young wizard. Severus had often been cold and aloof, as necessitated his life as a spy and a Death Eater, but he, too, held a certain respect for the affable Arthur who was only a few years older than himself.

The Ministry of Magic cleared his throat, clasped his hands in front of himself and began to speak, "The Binding of a witch and a wizard is a sacred thing to be cherished not only by the couple, but by their witnesses who stand beside them, and by their friends who have come to share in their joy. I ask you now, to pledge your troth to each other before your witnesses and your friends."

Arthur turned to address the Potions Master, "Severus Tobias Snape, do you vow to love the heart and soul of she who wishes to be your wife in sickness, in health, in times of cheer and of strife, to honor her Self as you would your own?

"This I do vow, forever and a day," replied Severus.

He then turned to the lovely bride, "Echo Yasmine Prosper, do you vow to love the heart and soul of he who wishes to be your husband in sickness, in health, in times of cheer and of strife, to honor his Self as you would your own?

"This I do vow, forever and a day," she whispered, stretching up her hand to caress his cheek.

"Give your father the ring, Harry," instructed Arthur with a slight nudge.

Harry smiled and handed the wedding ring to his father. "Thank you, Harry." Severus leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. Harry blushed.

Severus then lifted Echo's hand and held up the ring. It was a silver setting that held Echo's favorite stone, a diamond cut fire opal enhanced by diamond accents.

"With this ring I bind myself to thee, with all my love." He slipped the ring onto Echo's finger, causing the Old Magic to spark at the touch of their skin. Severus then stepped closer, and drew his son to his side. "With this ring, Harry and I also enjoin thee to our family. Wife and mother, our love is forever yours."

Severus leaned forward to kiss his wife, a bit chastely, perhaps, but Harry also wanted to give his new mother his benediction. Echo picked the child up and Harry gave her a strong hug and a kiss to her cheek.

"Are we married now?" Harry asked as he turned slightly in Echo's arms and stretched out an arm towards his father.

Severus chuckled and Echo laughed. "Yes, you ridiculous child. We are married now."

* * *

Molly had prepared an absolutely decadent and very welcome breakfast after the ceremony of crepes, blueberries, sausage, bacon, fluffy scrambled eggs, and warm, many layered, buttery biscuits. There was pumpkin juice for the children, orange juice and tea for everyone else, and coffee for Severus.

"Uncle Severus," began Draco just as he took his last bite of breakfast. "We have enough people here for a game of Quidditch. Could we?"

"I think..." he began contemplatively.

Fred interrupted, "Yes! Professor Snape and Mrs. Snape could be the captains!"

Echo's eyes glittered. "I think it would be fun!"

Severus' eyebrow rose fractionally. "You haven't a chance, wife."

"Oh don't I?" she challenged. "Care to make a wager, husband?"

He lifted a finger, paused, and then tapped his upper lip. "Teams, first. Then the teams decide on the wager."

The remains of breakfast were quickly dealt with and then everyone either changed or Transfigured their wedding clothing into something more suitable for a Quidditch match. Teams were then chosen.

Severus chose four Weasleys: the twins and Charlie, and Ginny, then Remus for his team. Echo chose Harry and Draco, then Arthur, Ron and Bill for her team. Echo's team, dubbed the Mudhens, were playing for lunch at a cafe in Diagon Alley. Severus' team, dubbed the Snakeskins. were playing for dinner at a restaurant in Hogsmeade.

With Moody as referee and scorekeeper, Hermione, Molly, Albus, and Minerva cheered both teams on.

Echo wasn't entirely graceful on a broom, but she had enthusiasm, and her secret weapon was her new son, Harry, who wanted to be Seeker. Echo and Draco were the first to score while Harry flittered about, sometimes getting distracted by both teams and forgetting what he was supposed to do.

Severus had grace and speed on his side and although he would have loved being the Seeker, he had given the youngest Weasley, Ginny, the job. The twins were ruthless and made it possible for Ron to give their team their first score. Severus would have scored, but he began racing after George when he tossed a Bludger a little too closely at Harry. George tried to race away from his team captain, but Severus had some tricky moves on a broom no Gryffindor even knew about their professor. Severus caught George, smacking the boy with an elegant twist where his broom bristles caught the errant twin in the back.

Bill only seeing Severus go after George, sent a Bludger towards the Potions professor a bit too roughly causing Echo to come after him. For a moment the game became a race until Moody intervened and set the game back on track.

Ron scored, again, and his entire team applauded his flying skills. "Good show, Mr. Weasley!" complimented his teacher and his cheeks, already flushed with the excitement of the game, became darker. Fred scored next, but was trounced severely as Bill, then Remus, and then his own father scored for the Mudhens.

Harry, distracted by the excitement, collided with his father, who caught the little boy before he took a dangerous tumble. Moody paused the game while Severus made sure Harry was fine. Harry was eager to get back into play, so Severus summoned his son's fallen broom and Harry was quickly darting after the Golden Snitch.

It was Severus' turn to score next but Echo scored twice right after that. She flew towards him and stuck her tongue out at her husband. Moody penalised her for unladylike behavior: half a point. Molly hexed the referee with a Bat Bogey Hex. He quickly countered with a Tarantella Hex. Arthur, who was about to score, threw the Quaffle at Moody. Hermione blasted the Bludger into powder before it could hit the old warrior. Arthur was penalised two points for unsportsmanlike Minister of Magic behavior. Arthur insisted that Moody also lose two points, even though he wasn't on a team. Moody then argued that if he were to lose points, so should Molly. Charlie declared that Hermione ought to lose points for blasting the Quaffle since they had to transfigure a new one. Draco, not liking that his girlfriend was being threatened with a point loss, almost got into Charlie's face but he was yanked off his broom by Severus, who didn't want hexes to start flying.

The game was paused as everyone put in their two cents worth. It was finally decided that whatever team won, would take on the point loss that Molly and Moody incurred. Hermione was then given two points for having blasted the Quaffle. Her points would go to the loser.

The Quidditch game resumed with points scored quickly by both teams.

An hour went by without too many interruptions, except when Severus and Echo deemed it necessary to kiss each other while hovering a few feet above the ground. Moody penalised the newly married couple five points each for 'Disgusting Mushy Behavior'. Minerva countered the penalty by awarding Severus and Echo ten points each for 'The Loveliest Game Pause in the History of Quidditch'. Moody penalised Minerva three points for 'Blatant Sentimentality'. Moody then penalised Albus three points as well for 'Annoying Twinkling'.

A final pause in the game came when Harry pleaded a need for the loo. He ran off the makeshift field, took care of his needs, and just as he emerged from the tent, he ran right into the hovering Snitch. The little boy snatched it and began jumping up and down, declaring his mum's team, the Mudhens, as winners.

Moody wanted to suddenly become a stickler for the rules, but a dozen glares made the ex-Auror keep his objections to himself. Grudgingly he declared Echo's team the winners and the game was officially ended.

The kids, along with Charlie to supervise, all went swimming to cool off while the adults indulged in lemonade and conversation.

Dinner was served outside just before dusk. Echo had cooked a roast that had kept, like the turkey, under a Preservation Spell. Molly had brought another dessert, a pecan pie and ice cream. Everyone stuffed themselves and then the newlyweds excused themselves. Harry wanted to follow, but he was yanked back by a smirking Draco.

"Your mum and dad need some alone time, Snapelet," chuckled Draco.

"Why?" asked Harry as he picked a sticky pecan from the empty pie pan.

"Uh... erm... well, it's what uh..." Draco glanced over at Hermione who was sniggering behind her hand. He glared at her.

Molly came to his rescue and put an arm around Harry. "Now that your mum and dad are married, dear, they're going to want alone time now and again. It just what mums and dads do." She tapped a finger to his nose. "And it's private, so don't you go getting all nosey, Mister."

"No ma'am, I won't," Harry agreed solemnly. "Can I have another piece of pie?" He looked forlornly at the empty pie pan and clapped his hands when another pie appeared.

* * *

As happy as the day was, memories, long deeply buried of Lily Evans Potter, and James Potter, his step-father, rose to the forefront of his dreams. They were pleasant little glimpses, but only that much since he had been to young to remember much of his first fifteen months of life. It was enough to make him smile that he could remember warmth, love, and laughter.

The nightmare shattered the pleasant dreams as the Snake Man with the red eyes rose up, chasing the warmth away with sharp, painful ice. A sickly green light burst across his eyesight, and he heard a scream that was joined by his own frightened cries.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up, Snapelet! It's only a dream."

Harry's eyes shot open and his slung his arms tightly around his big brother's neck, almost choking Draco. "I want daddy! Please!"

Draco could hear his godfather stumbling into the nest of pillows in the main area of the tent and cursing. Any other time it might give him a reason to laugh, but with his little brother trembling in his arms, Draco only patted the distressed child's back and assured him that Severus was coming.

"Harry?" Severus pushed aside the drape that separated Harry and Draco's room from the main tent.

"Daddy! The Snake-Man came back!" Harry held out his arms to his father and Severus scooped him up. The little boy held tightly to his father as he sniffled, "I tried again to hit him, but I was too small!"

Echo walked into the small room carrying several sheets of parchment. Severus smiled gratefully as she handed him the story he had written two nights before. "Let's all go to the main area and I'll fix us some hot chocolate."

Draco stood up, grabbed his dressing gown and followed Echo. Severus waited a short moment and conjured a handkerchief to wipe away his son's tears.

"Are you ready for some hot chocolate?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. As Severus stood he pulled his son closer. He truly hoped his little boy would have a growth spurt in a few years. He was still so small, though at least now he was healthy. Severus did recall that he himself had been a small child, and teased quite often for it. It had bothered him to look up to kids that were either his age, or slightly younger. He did not have a growth spurt until he was almost twelve and then he gained almost two feet. It gave him an advantage, albeit a slight one, over the Marauders, all of whom were, by then, just an inch or two shorter than him.

With a sigh, he hefted Harry a little more securely in his arms, and then carried him out into the main room of the tent. He then put his son down, settled himself in the cushions and Harry curled up beside him.

Draco brought Harry a small cup of hot chocolate and sat down on Harry's other side. Echo brought a single cup to share with her husband. He took a sip and then unfolded the pieces of parchment.

"What's that?" asked Harry as he looked down at the pages with his father's distinctive script.

"This is a story that I wrote for you, Harry. It is a magical story that will give you the power to conquer your nightmares."

Harry perked up and smiled widely. His father had written a magical story just for him? "Read it, read it!" he urged quietly, snuggling closer to Severus.

After he had another sip of hot chocolate, Severus began to read...

* * *

_A/N: Well, I don't know about you, but I certainly didn't expect the wedding that soon! Sneaky Severus. What a romantic!_ _Next up, Severus' tale._


	39. Chapter 39

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 39 - The Snake & The Wolf - A Fairy Tale by Severus Snape**_

* * *

Analise was the prettiest and kindest little girl in her village. Her mother, Tama, adored her, and everyone, it seemed only thought well of the child. For Analise it seemed there was no evil in her small world.

But evil is never far, and it was said that there was evil in the forest that crept along the border of the village. Brave hunters might enter, but children were warned from birth not to step foot into the forest, else they might vanish... or worse.

However, there was another evil besides the forest that lived and walked amongst the villagers. It was the Blacksmith, Kalik, who wanted Analise's lovely mother. Kalik was a selfish man who never took 'no' for an answer. He was handsome, too, and charming when he wished to be. Tama only saw this when the Blacksmith came to call, and before long, she and the Blacksmith wed.

The Blacksmith did not care for Analise for she was not his true child and so he began to plan a way to get rid of the child where Analise's mother would suspect nothing. Tama would mourn and Kalik would comfort her. Then, he would give Tama strong sons until she forgot about her cornsilk-haired child.

One day the Blacksmith announced he had to travel to Market for a new horse and a few new tools. He offered to take Analise with him. Analise was delighted by such an adventure for she had only heard the wondrous tales of the Market. Her mother was wary, but her husband assured her that the sun was high in the sky, and they would return well before it fell. Travel through the forest, with the strong Blacksmith, would be nothing for Analise's mother to worry about.

Trusting her husband, Tama waved farewell to her only child, and watched, with only the tiniest of trepidation, as the cart with her husband and daughter faded into the forest.

Analise enjoyed the ride and the forest. It really didn't seem at all that frightening during the day. It was beautiful, and cool, and the slender trunks of the trees were bold strokes of earthen colour against the green leaves. She delighted in the birdsong that followed them, and the scents were heady, exotic, even.

She wasn't a very talkative child, which made it easier for the Blacksmith to contemplate his subsequent actions as he spurred on his horses to a gallop. As the cart gained in speed, it bumped terribly on the uneven path. Analise tried to hang on as she was bounced about on the hard seat of the cart, and she would have been fine had not the Blacksmith given her a mighty shove that sent her little body flying from the cart.

As the Blacksmith drove further into the woods he laughed harshly. Analise fell to the ground, bruised but not terribly hurt. Perhaps if she'd been a bit older, her bones more strengthened by age, she might have been terribly hurt, or even killed. She was dazed, and lay where she'd fallen, upon the soft, moss-carpeted floor of the forest for some minutes. Her gaze blinked against the dappled sunlight overhead, and she sighed.

Analise was a wholly remarkable child. She could have cried... well, she did sniffle a bit because she missed her mother, but she had heard too many tales of the evil forest at night. The smart little girl knew that if she were to see her mother again, she must keep her wits about her.

Rising to her feet, Analise dusted off her pinafore and swept her long, blonde hair out of her face and squared her shoulders.

Watching the dust drifting back down to the ground from the long, gone cart, Analise did feel the tears prickling at her eyes. She really wanted her mother, but to be realistic, her mother wasn't here and she was.

For a time, Analise wandered along the cart path, but it began to fade, becoming swallowed up by weeds, snaking vines, and creeping moss. She couldn't say when, but she soon found herself surrounded by the trees. They seemed to be moving closer to her, circling her, and somehow they didn't seem as beautiful anymore.

No child is perfectly brave, no matter how much they try to be. Analise succumbed to her fear of being in the evil forest all alone, away from her mother, and literally thrown away by the cruel Blacksmith.

"I want my mummy!" she cried softly, not bothering to wipe away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Sssss," came a soft, sibilance that seemed to wend its way around the weeping little girl.

"Who is that?" sniffled Analise.

"Sssweet child, alone in my foressst." A beautiful snake of iridescent green and sapphire blue slithered over Analise's feet.

Other children would scream at such contact and run away, but not Analise. She'd always liked snakes and had never found them to be either terrifying, nor dangerous.

"Hello, pretty sssnake," she said as her voice took on the hissing hue of the snake language.

"You underssstand me, sssmall human?" asked the snake slithering closer.

"I do. My mummy sssaysss it isss a gift my father'sss ancessstorsss gave me." She pet the snake's smooth head lightly with her finger.

"Sssuch a gift it isss. I sssaw the male of your ssspeciesss throw you away. Are you bad?" The snake curled up in her lap, luxuriating in the child's warmth.

"Sssometimesss I am bad and mummy ssspanksss me. My new father doesss not care for me ssso he got rid of me. I want to go home, but the foressst isss evil and I won't live when night fallsss."

"Ahhh, the tale mothersss tell their eggsss to keep them sssafe. I have heard thossse. The foressst is no more dangerousss than your village isss, child. Danger comesss from not knowing how to sssurvive the night. I will keep you sssafe."

"You will?" Analise asked in delight.

"You ssspeak the Sssong of the Ssserpent, sweet egg. It isss my duty to your ancessstor to keep you sssafe and deliver you to your mother."

So Analise spent the night with the beautiful snake. It showed her how to gather up leaves to create a warm bed against the chill of the night and told her stories to keep her happy and to chase away the nightmare of the evil Blacksmith.

As Analise slept, the other creatures of the forest came, but were warned by the snake that she was its 'egg' and under her protection. A wolf, that was friend to the snake, listened carefully as the snake told about how the child was thrown from the cart by an evil human.

"I know this man," growled the wolf, careful not to wake the sleeping child. "He smiles, speaks words of honey, but I have seen the bodies of those he has hurt. Your egg will not be safe if he returns to the village."

What no one knew was that Kalik the Blacksmith was a truly evil man with a heart as Dark as the darkest night. For several years children had vanished from their mothers and fathers hearths in the surrounding villages, never to be seen again. Kalik, afraid that his horrid darkness might be discovered hoped that a marriage to the eligible Tama would throw any suspicion from him. Thus, he might continue his games with innocent children.

At daybreak the wolf left the sleeping child in care of the snake who had claimed her, and went to find his brothers.

In the village, Tama had spent a night of grief over the loss of her beloved child. Kalik had returned just before dusk with a grand tale of robbers that had overturned his cart, took his new tools, his money, and captured Analise. He wept, crocodile tears, with his wife, as he related his tale to any that would listen. In his shriveled heart, he crowed and laughed at his success, again making a promise that he would give Tama sons to replace the dead child. Sons, he would teach his games to.

Much later the next morning, the wolf returned to the snake and the little girl. Analise was afraid at first, but the snake assured her egg that the wolf was a friend. The wolf told the snake of the Blacksmith's story and that all in the village mourned Analise's death.

A plan was made to keep Analise in the forest, safe with the creatures, until the Blacksmith had to journey to the town again. The snake explained the plan, but did not elaborate on what the wolf and his brother intended for the vile Blacksmith. Analise was content with her new-found friends, knowing that eventually she'd return to her mother's arms.

A few strategic midnight raids upon the Kalik's smithy where the wolves removed vital tools, meant the Blacksmith had to return to town before he had planned. So, two days after his journey where he'd gotten rid of his step-daughter, he got out his cart, made his goodbyes to his wife, and made his way to town.

The wolves were waiting. They made certain to visit upon the Blacksmith all the pain and terror he had caused the innocents.

By late afternoon, the snake and the wolf brought Analise back to the edge of the village. She ran all the way to her home and burst into the small house and threw herself into her startled mother's home. Tama was so overjoyed at the return of her daughter she wept. Later, she listened in horror as Analise, who had never been known to lie, told her mother the true story of what happened.

The Blacksmith never returned and the forest lost its aura of evil as Analise's friend, the wolf, and his brothers, became the Protectors of the village.

No more children disappeared, and the village thrived, as did the lovely Analise, who one day told her story of her marvelous friends to her own children, and then to her grandchildren.

* * *

"That's a really good story, dad," Harry complimented sincerely.

"Thank you, son," smiled Severus as he brushed Harry's hair off his cheek. "As I told you, this is a magical story. The snake and the wolf, just as they were friends and protectors of Analise, will befriend you and protect you, as well." He tapped Harry's forehead lightly with his index finger. "Here, in your dreams, they will help you against the Snake-Man and Aunt Petunia and anyone or anything else that frightens you."

"Really?" asked Harry. His hand carefully drifted over his father's fine script.

"Truly. Every night we will re-read this story to renew the magic."

"Will it really work?" Harry's voice was hopeful.

It was Draco who replied, "When I was little, Harry, I had some scary nightmares, too. Uncle Severus created a magic story for me, and it helped a lot with my nightmares."

Harry seemed relieved by that. "What was your protector, Draco?"

"I had a vampire," he smiled with a wicked glint in his grey eyes.

"Vampire?! But, those are scary!" protested Harry.

"Oh sure, they can be, but there are rare ones that are good and I'd always wanted to meet a good one."

Harry smiled, then. "Okay. I think I can sleep now, dad."

"Good!" smiled Severus as he gently removed his son from his lap so he could stand up. "Let's all get some sleep."

A few minutes later, Severus was tucking his son into bed. The parchment with the story, he folded in half and tucked it under his son's pillow.

"You sleep well, child," said Severus softly as he brushed his fingertips over Harry's cheek. "You have nothing to fear, now, but..." he paused, "if you need me, your brother is near, and so are your mother and I."

"I love my family," Harry sighed as he burrowed under his covers. "G'night, dad. Night, Draco."

"Goodnight to both of you." Severus doused the lights, but felt a hand on his arm. He turned towards Draco. "Yes?"

"Sir, I really do think you ought to keep writing. There IS magic in your stories." He flopped back onto his bed and yanked up his covers to beneath his neck.

Severus leaned over and cupped Draco's cheek. "You are growing up into a fine, young man, Draco. I am pleased you are a part of my family." To Draco's surprise, the older man leaned down further and kissed his forehead. That was something his godfather hadn't done since he was small. With a blossoming warmth in his heart, he watched his godfather leave the small bedroom before turning over on his side. He would definitely sleep well the rest of the night.

* * *

Echo woke the next morning blissfully curled up beside her husband. Her heart beat rapidly and pleasantly at that thought. For several minutes she watched as he slept before leaning over and kissing him awake. That caused a pleasant diversion until a half hour later when Severus stretched like a satisfied cat and reluctantly dragged himself out of bed.

It was then that he smelled the stomach tempting aroma of breakfast.

"I think someone woke up before we did," he smirked.

"So it would seem," Echo smiled and slipped out of bed. She grabbed her dressing gown and put it on, and then kissed Severus. "I'll go check on them."

* * *

Harry and Draco had wakened early and since they were hungry, they decided to fix breakfast. Rummaging through the cooler that Echo brought, they found everything that they needed and got to work in the small kitchen alcove making pancakes and bacon and eggs.

They were joined a little later by two besottedly happy adults, who were also starved.

* * *

By 11 o'clock the tent was packed away, everything was shrunk down, and they made sure that the hideaway was left as they found it. Severus stopped to collect a few more flowers and roots, and soon they were making their way back to the Livingston and Harley.

* * *

"How do! How do!" greeted Harley enthusiastically. He was untying the rope that anchored his steamboat to a tree. "Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Snape!" He grinned.

"I wish you could have come to the wedding, Harley," said Echo as he gave her a hand aboard.

"I'm sure it was a whizbang," he smiled. "But, me and land just don't agree too well." He grasped Harry under his arms and lifted him aboard.

Harry asked, "How come you don't like land, Harley?"

Severus stepped onto the boat and then helped Draco, catching him as he slipped. "Thanks, Uncle!"

"I am curious, too, Mr. Walnut," interjected Severus. "You do seem to have quite an aversion to land."

Harley planned to answer, but he had to send a few kicks at 'Wheezy' and get the motor started so that they were chugging their way out in reverse from the channel. It was about twenty minutes before the channel had widened enough that Draco requested taking over the rudder so Harley could finally answer the question.

Mopping his neck with his red handkerchief and taking a long swig of water from a bottle, Harley squinted into the morning sunshine. "It's roots."

"Roots?" asked Severus.

"Yep, roots. It's a strange thing, but when a sailing man like myself finds himself on land, there's that irresistible pull that calls you to stay put. Settle down. Get yerself a family and a regular job." He took another long draught of the water. "I shore don't have nothin' against all that. Had it myself, once. Maisie Gayle. Right pretty gal from Tennessee in the U. S. of A. We had us the little house, picket fence, and I sold insurance."

Both Severus' and Echo's eyebrows rose in disbelief at that. Harley laughed richly.

"Yep! Five years o'selling Muggle life insurance. I was good. But... well, things happened." He shrugged and went over to kick the pot-bellied stove and it sent up a cough of soot. "We was livin' in a little suburb not far from London proper. Back in the days of, You-Know-Who."

"Death Eaters," said Severus flatly.

Harley nodded. "Blew two of the bastards dead away with my shotgun, but it was already too late fer Maisie." He mopped his face with his red handkerchief a little too abruptly. "Haven't stepped foot on land since then." He took a deep breath, snorted rudely, and then grinned. "Me an' the Livingston's all I need these days. I expect we might just sink someday and it'll be a fittin' end to a good life." Harley walked away and went to stand in the bow of the boat for several minutes. When he returned to his guests, the melancholy mood had lifted and he was back to his old self.

Severus remained quiet, though. There were still Death Eaters out there. No Bellatrix, or Lucius... many were thankfully kissed and gone. A few had escaped, though. Albus had taken him aside after the wedding ceremony to let him know that he and his son, and now Echo, were still in danger.

He hoped for the day when he'd no longer have to watch his back. When he could sleep at night without having nightmares of losing Harry, or Draco. And, his fears for Echo were part of those nightmares, too.

Drawing Echo close to his side, he kissed her cheek and watched as they pulled away from the channel and out into the main waters of the ocean. For a brief moment, Severus felt that he understood all too clearly why Harley Walnut would never step foot on land again.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 40 - The Brooms Race**_

* * *

Not only was this the last day of the summer, but today was the day of the Solonus Isle Amateur Brooms Race.

Draco had barely slept the night before, he was both nervous and excited. If he won, he'd get a great looking trophy, but there was also a 2,000 galleon purse to be won.

Echo had transfigured a set of Draco's robes into something appropriately flashy, yet still dignified looking. His uniform was green and black silk, with an adjustable warming spell added by his godfather. His outer robe had been shortened and was black sporting eye-catching green and silver trim. What Draco really loved was that Echo had added a spectacular silver and green Slytherin Crest upon the back of his robes.

At ten o'clock, Severus and Draco gathered at the Starting Gate with the other contestants. There were almost one hundred witches and wizards participating. All of them wore black numbers against a white field on their chests. Severus affixed Draco's number, 27, to his chest and then checked his broom.

Draco would have been content with his old Quidditch broom, but this morning Severus had presented him with a broom made specifically for broom racers. It was a Comet XII.

"Malfoy, Draco!" someone called and the boy stiffened.

"Here!" replied Severus.

An official with a clipboard strode over, looked Draco over. "Got yourself a Comet XII, I see," the official was suitably impressed.

"A gift from my godfather," Draco said with pride.

The official nodded. "I'm gonna put a Tracking Spell on you, which we do with all the racers." He waved his wand and incanted the spell before standing back. "You're all set, so take your place at the Gate."

"Thanks!" grinned Draco.

The official called out another name and then walked away. Severus caught Draco before he turned away and placed his hands upon the boys shoulders.

"Remember, Draco, this is a race. No Quidditch stunts. I know you want to win this race, and I would be proud of you if you did, but know I am already very proud of you and will remain so if you comport yourself with honor."

Draco impulsively hugged his godfather and was pleased when Severus' arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"Thanks, Uncle Sev. I..."

"Oh Draco! I made it!"

With a shocked look, the young man turned to see a lovely, familiar face. "Hermione!!"

Severus didn't smile, but the smug glint in his dark eyes was enough as he watched the young couple embrace and briefly kissed.

"How did you get here?" Draco asked, so very pleased to have his girlfriend here to watch him.

Hermione looked over her boyfriend's shoulder towards the Potions Master.

"Professor Snape owled me a portkey this morning," the young girl grinned. Draco glanced over his shoulder and flashed a smile of thanks to his godfather.

* * *

Severus escorted the Gryffindor girl to the stands where Echo and Harry waited for them. As they walked, he surreptitiously appraised the girl... no, the young lady beside him.

Due to her use of a Time Turner in her third year, Hermione was technically almost a year older than Draco. She had gained a few inches in height and stood nearly the same height as her beau. Her hair was fast losing its bushy wildness and was finally settling into pleasing curls that she kept trimmed to just below her shoulders. Severus also noticed that Hermione, who had always walked the halls of Hogwarts somewhat stooped (possibly due to all the books she insisted upon carting everywhere in addition to her required schoolbooks) now walked with an upright carriage. It gave her a confidence he had no doubt appealed greatly to his godson. Draco had never been one to go after a girl who kowtowed to his every whim. He valued intelligence and someone who could stand up to him.

Hermione, conscious of being scrutinised, spoke up, "What are you looking at, Professor?"

"It strikes me that my know-it-all student is being replaced by a young, confidant lady."

"Thank you, sir. I take it, then, that you don't object to mine and Draco's relationship?" she asked carefully.

"None at all, Miss Granger. I believe you to be a good match for my godson and a good influence, as well."

Hermione was glad of her professor's approval, but she sensed there was something he wasn't saying. Her next words proved how astute she was in knowing what to expect. "Mrs. Malfoy isn't going to like me, will she?"

Severus showed no surprise at Hermione's words. The girl was, indeed, smart and had no illusions about the society she'd one day be a part of. Narcissa Malfoy would be Hermione's worst critic. "Narcissa Malfoy will despise you, Miss Granger."

His bluntness, though not unwelcome, still hurt a bit. With a touch to her shoulder, the older wizard stopped the young witch and he looked down into her eyes, very seriously.

"It matters not what the Narcissa Malfoys of our world think of you, Miss Granger. All that matters are Draco's feelings towards you, and yours towards him. Together, you will be a force for change in the wizarding world that long has been needed. Be assured that I shall stand with you."

Hermione smiled, blushed, and her eyes glistened. "I don't suppose it might be possible to hug you, sir?"

He sighed melodramatically and rolled his eyes. "Truly it is a good thing my teaching days are ended for it seems I am grown quite soft." He held open his arms and embraced the Gryffindor, patting her back.

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you so much for being the man I always suspected you were."

He pulled back just in time to catch a glimpse of a very knowing, certainly smug look upon Hermione's face. He nudged her back into walking by his side as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I take it, Miss Granger, that my motives were as transparent as glass to you during school?"

"Not when you were busy scaring the daylights out of me and my friends," she giggled softly. "The thing is, sir, you didn't always cover your tracks very well." He gave her a puzzled look and she explained. "In our first year, you gave Ron a week's detention for smart-mouthing you after our third month?" He nodded as he recalled the incident. Of all the Weasleys he'd taught, Ronald Weasley was the most hot tempered of all.

"Well," she went on. "There were two nights you had him brewing a Nutrition Potion. A Nutrition Potion has to be brewed to the specifications of a particular person. You can't just let anyone take it and expect good results. Harry, who hadn't been feeling well all that time, and was having a tough time eating, had a complete turnaround a few days later."

"You had to take rather a large jump to come to that conclusion, Miss Granger. I'm not convinced," he smirked.

"All right. I do admit I concluded that after a few other things I discovered. Like the Warming Spells you did on Harry, and Neville, and on your two Slytherins, Harvey Tine, and Mellie Wislington during classes."

"There is no possible way you saw me cast those!" he declared. _Really,_ he thought. He had cast those spells both silent and without his wand.

Now it was Hermione's turn to give the Potions Master a smug grin. "I can detect magic when it's used, sir. I was rather clumsy in my first year because I couldn't tell the difference between who was casting good or bad magic, but I learned. It's why you wound up with a hot foot at the Quidditch game in our first year."

It took Severus a moment to figure out what the Gryffindor was referring to, and confessing to. The game where Potter's broom had turned on him. He had been chanting a counter spell when he had felt the heat of a tiny flame catching his robe hem on fire. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Aha! So that was you!" Hermione cringed slightly. "I suppose it was also you that sent the anonymous gift of a new teaching robe to me a week later?"

"Professor McGonagall helped me to get the right size and swore she'd never tell you. I am sorry about that, sir."

He smirked, then. "You're an unusual Gryffindor, Miss Granger. One might even say you display a rather distinct Slytherin style. Commendable."

Hermione was astonished, yet at the same time pleased by the compliment. Since becoming a father, her teacher, who had aggravated her, ignored her, sometimes belittled her and her friends as was required by his being a spy, had mellowed, considerably. She liked this Severus Snape.

* * *

The race course was defined by floating flags of red and white that the racers were to conform to. The course circled the village, dipped out over the mountains to the west, and then returned to the village. There would be ten laps with two maintenance pit stops allowed per racer, if there was a problem. Each racer wore goggles to protect their eyes, and a vest carried charmed water bottles that automatically refilled with fresh water. The air tended to quickly dry out a racer.

In the stands, Echo, Severus, Harry, and Hermione all had pairs of Omnioculars that could easily be trained on any racer at any point during the race.

After a thankfully short welcome speech from the Solonus Isle mayor, a rotund fellow whose cheeks were a bit too cherry red, the race commenced.

Nearly one hundred colourful broom racers burst from the gate and flooded the sky with determination and speed. Draco was dreadfully behind, but Severus, as he looked through his Omnioculars, was pleased to see that his godson was making steady progress.

Before the first lap was finished, the first collision occurred between two racers. One racer had been speedily dodging others on the course when he tried to skirt around a witch that flew ahead of him. Aggressively moving past, she, in turn, was equally aggressive and meant to only nudge him as she flew past. The witch miscalculated and the two competitive racers collided sharply. As they fell from the sky, they were both caught by race officials that cast a Levitating Charm to lower the two racers back to earth.

The accident had caused a general slowing amongst all the racers, except Draco. It was a phenomenon he was familiar with in Quidditch. Anytime a player was injured, everyone else tended to be more careful, deliberate in their play for at least several minutes. It was time that Draco had learned to use to his advantage as a Seeker. The games he'd won for Slytherin, both in official cup games and practice, had been due to this practice of his.

In the race, he didn't hesitate and speeded up. For his efforts he jumped from the 27th place to 14th and was soon marking his first lap. He grinned and flew with a flourish.

From the stands, Severus had caught the little movement and he scowled. "Now is not the time to get cocky, boy," he muttered. Certainly Draco couldn't hear him, but a look of studious determination replaced the grin, and the young man hunkered down providing a more streamlined silhouette for his flying.

At the third lap, Draco had to dodge an errant bird, of all things and he very nearly knocked himself and two other racers right out of the race. All three racers spun, wildly causing the other participants to veer to either side to avoid them. The witch kept falling. She didn't have the skill to pull out of the dive she'd been forced into. She was caught by a Levitating spell and she was out. The other racer took a bit longer to recover, but he did so and swept onward.

Draco, having been caught before in such spins during Quidditch, had always found that forcing himself into a dive, and then cutting directly upwards set him to rights. It was a famous Quidditch move, that had taken the lives of lesser skilled players.

Hermione nearly fainted, leaning heavily against Echo as she first watched Draco spin, then dive perilously close to the ground and then swoop upwards and back on course. Severus merely dropped his Omnioculars, and collapsed heavily onto his bench as he tried to get his heart to start beating again.

"I will haul that blasted boy over my knee," he bit out sharply as he drew in a deep breath. "So help me, if I have one grey hair after this, he won't be sitting for two weeks."

Harry gulped. He was glad his father wasn't threatening him with such a spanking. Looking back through his Omnioculars, he grinned as Draco completed his fourth lap.

The next four laps took down more racers either from minor accidents or just plain fatigue. By the ninth lap, the participants to truly watch numbered only 26 and Draco was one of them. He was now in fourth place with a very good chance of winning.

Draco's opponents in the top three places were three very aggressive and skilled racers. He didn't know, but all three, a witch and two wizards, had been racing for years. None of them had played Quidditch, and the witch was one to even shun the sport as being 'clumsy and ill-mannered, without the grace of racing'.

Draco could admit without embarrassment that his skill in broom racing was slim. He was fast and had acquired his impressive mobility through hours of chasing after a Golden Snitch. All of that had come into play during this race and even if, by some slim chance he didn't win, he knew he'd be back next year. He had discovered that what he probably most enjoyed about being a Seeker, was the speed. In this race, he might as well be going after a dozen Snitches, he found racing that fun.

Halfway through the ninth lap, one of the wizards made a mistake: cockiness. The wizard had been gloating, of all things, and before he knew it he'd flown right into one of the course flags. It had been so sudden, he very nearly plummeted to his death. Thankfully, two officials caught the falling wizard and brought him down to the ground where he spent at least ten minutes shouting and ranting at everyone within earshot.

Draco moved up to third place with the loss of the wizard. He narrowed his concentration and by the time he completed the ninth lap he was tied for second place.

A miracle, or rather another wayward bird, dealt suddenly with the wizard in first place. Bird and wizard tumbled gracelessly through the air and both were caught by Levitation Spells.

Now Draco was tied for first place with the witch. He felt her grin aimed towards him, but he knew better than to return it. It was moves like that which had caused him to make mistakes during Quidditch. Mistakes that caused him to lose the cup for Slytherin his first year of playing.

The blonde-haired wizard kept his eyes forward and his mind on the course. Draco no longer heard the crowds cheering below and he was only peripherally aware of the those still in the race hoping for third, fourth, or even fifth place.

Ahead of him was the Finish Line. He crossed it and was dazed as he slowed his broom down by flying in lazy circles over the people below. It took several minutes before he realised everyone was chanting his name. He smiled as he drifted downwards. Then he saw his godfather waving and running to meet him at the winner's circle. Hermione was jumping, shouting, and waving.

_She's beautiful_, his mind flashed as he landed.

Harry reached Draco first. The little boy yelled joyously as he latched himself onto his big brother. Someone he didn't know shook his hand and he blinked away stars as flashbulbs burst in his face, dazzling his eyes. Someone else... the witch he'd been tied with, he thought... gripped his hand and shook his arm so hard it twinged his shoulder.

"You did very well, Draco."

That voice he recognised. It was the only one that mattered. Turning away from someone else saying something to him, he turned to his godfather with the biggest smile he had ever produced.

"I won, Uncle Sev! I won!"

* * *

A few weeks later, with the 2,000 galleons, the Malfoy Scholarship for Witches & Wizards was set up with Severus Snape's help at Hogwarts. The scholarship would pay the tuition fees and for supplies for any qualifying student's first two years at Hogwarts. The qualifications were only that a student needed the financial help and would receive it. Two fortunate witches and wizards would be chosen each year. Once the initial galleons ran out, Draco would continue to fund the scholarship in perpetuity from the Malfoy estate.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 41 - Summer Ends & Term Begins**_

* * *

_**Friday**_

Friday morning had been the last formal day of their summer vacation, the cottage had been cleaned and they had packed and shrunk all their accumulated belongings.

Harry suffered through three Floo trips with the help of a Calming Potion and an Anti-Nausea Potion.

They were greeted in the late afternoon at the gates of Hogwarts by Dobby who showed them to their room and then gleefully informed Severus that, with the help of Minerva, he had dosed the Headmaster with a strong soporific to get the man to rest before Sunday.

Echo put a tired and cranky Harry to bed while Severus Apparated Draco to the Grangers house. He wanted to spend time with Hermione and to take the Hogwarts Express on Sunday.

Friday ended early for the newlyweds as they settled in their small, but comfortable guest bedroom.

* * *

_**Saturday**_

The next morning was the last morning Severus would have for a good sleep-in and he indulged the comfort of bed and wife until nine o'clock.

As he and Echo left the bedroom still in their dressing gowns, they found Harry wide awake and having breakfast with Dobby. Dobby was mortified at being caught eating breakfast, but Severus insisted the house elf stay put, as Harry's guest, and he and Echo settled down to their own repast.

"What are you going to do today, daddy?" asked Harry as he munched on a piece of crispy bacon.

"I'll be visiting with Professor Weasley today. We need to work out a few things about dealing with Slytherin House and so on. You'll be busy, too, though," his father smirked knowingly.

"I will?" Harry looked up expectantly.

"You and your mother are going shopping for school clothes today in Diagon Alley."

"Yeah!" clapped Harry. "Can we have ice cream, mum?"

"We'll see," Echo replied evasively. "You'll have to be exceptionally good. Is there anything you need for me to pick up while we're there, Severus?"

"There's a personal order I made at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary waiting for me. Also, Harry can check their junior recipe books to see if he'd like something new to brew with me." Harry grinned at his father. "But only one book, Harry."

"Two's always better," his son cajoled slyly.

"One," insisted his father. Severus rose, gave Harry's hair a ruffle and sent him off to get dressed.

Dobby had vanished with the dishes, just in case, with his little friend's disappearance his prescence might no longer be tolerated.

"Breakfast with a house elf," mused Severus.

Echo kissed her husband quickly. "Bill is going to be expecting you soon, dear, so we'd both ought to get dressed as well."

Severus sighed and slipped his arm around his wife's waist and tickled her side.

"Do you think I'm fat?" she asked out of the blue, startling Severus nearly speechless.

"Excuse me?" He'd heard the jokes before about husbands who'd honestly replied to such vain questions from their wives and regretted it. Painfully. Echo was no skinny, aristocratic witch, though. She had curves and he was rather fond of them. He certainly didn't think Echo was fat, but neither could she be called slim. If he answered, he'd be a dead wizard.

"You couldn't take your eyes off that ladies Quidditch team when we got stranded in the Paris Floo Station yesterday. And, they're all... well, rather fit. I just... wondered?" Echo looked up at her husband and at the incredulous, half-scowl upon his face.

Severus bent down so his nose was practically touching hers and then his half-scowl went into a full on scowl that he used on a student who was being deliberately obtuse. "Did I make love to that Quidditch team this morning, or you?"

His question, in that silken tone of his that she thought ought to be made criminal, shot through every nerve very pleasantly. However delightful, though, her gaze dropped to her husband's very interesting, leather slippers.

"Me," Echo stated.

Severus was about to tease his wife, just a bit more, when he saw her hand brushed lightly against the long scar that still bothered her. Deciding that teasing wasn't the answer, he drew his wife into his arms, kissed the top of the scar and then, very thoroughly, so there'd be no such questions again, he kissed Echo.

"Oh," she breathed, happily dazed. "I suppose I may have ice cream this afternoon with Harry."

"Quite so!" he agreed, yanking her close to his side and thinking he might just have to get to his meeting with Bill a bit late.

* * *

Echo still had a secretive smile upon her face as Harry and she stepped through to Diagon Alley. She had no idea what made her ask Severus such an empty-headed question after breakfast and despite the lovely consequences of her husband proving to her, enthusiastically, quite how much he liked her curves, she promised herself she'd never ask another such silly question.

"Mum! Stop daydreaming!" Harry said hotly grabbing the sleeve of her robe in annoyance. He'd been complaining about how it wasn't fair that Hector couldn't come into the castle and his mum hadn't heard a single word because she was smiling like a silly person.

"I am sorry, Harry," she apologised sincerely. "I was just thinking of where we had to go today. "Apothecary first, I think."

"Okay." He smiled, happy that he now had Echo's full attention again.

Harry enjoyed the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley as parents did last minute shopping for school supplies for their children. He and his mother had to dodge other shoppers a few times, but despite that, most everyone was rather polite.

"Harry!" There were several shouts of his name coming from Ron and Ginny Weasley. They were with Molly who, though tired by her day so far, put a genuine smile upon her face in greeting.

"So how is the new Mrs. Snape?" asked Molly with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Very well, Molly. How are you doing?" replied Echo.

"I'm getting too old for this routine. Thank Circe that I've only these two monsters left."

Ron rolled his eyes while Ginny just ignored the loving insult. Ginny smiled down at Harry. "You look like you got a lot of sun this summer, Harry. Did you have fun on Solonus?"

"Oh yeah! I hope we get to go back someday. I want to see Draco win the brooms race again."

"Draco won a race?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Yep. He was really good, even when he almost got knocked out by a bird."

Ron sniggered at that. "I would love to have seen that!" Ginny glared warningly at her brother. "I didn't mean it that way, Gin. I know we're friends with him now, okay?"

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Hey, Echo?" Echo stopped talking to Molly and settled her attention on the youngest Weasley. "Maybe you and Harry would like to join me, Ron, and mum at Fortescue's in about two hours?"

"Ice cream?" Harry's eyes sparkled at the promise of something sweet.

Echo laughed. "Sure. We can do that, Ginny. I think we might be done shopping by then."

"Two hours, then, dear," said Molly patting Echo's arm and then gathering her two youngest to her side.

Echo directed Harry towards Madame Malkins, but paused before stepping inside. They were fine clothes and robes, but even without glancing at a price tag, Echo could tell this shop was expensive. Harry wasn't quite growing out of his clothes at a rapid rate, but he was hard on them. Trousers were torn, shirts were stained beyond magical cleaning, trainers were worn out, as was everything else. Custom made clothing just wasn't suitable for a busy little boy, nor was it practical for a family that had to start watching their sickles and knuts.

Consulting a small map of Diagon Alley Severus had drawn for her, Echo steered Harry a little ways down to Abroms Second Hand Treasures, a shop that sold second hand clothing.

Harry was delighted with the narrow, yet long shop that was just crammed with clean, but very nice second hand clothing. There was a section just for boys and Echo helped him to pick out jumpers, shirts, shorts, trousers, trainers, and a very nice pair of boots for winter. Harry was a discerning shopper and put back his least favourite colours: yellow and orange. He declared those colours were for girls.

The boring part was trying everything on to make sure it fit. If something was a bit too big, they kept it since Echo could use an Alteration Charm on the clothing. The last thing they looked for was winter outer wear. Harry was in luck when he spied, in his favourite colour of purple, a set that included a heavy, woolen outer robe, a woolen hat, gloves, and a jumper to wear under the winter robe.

Echo found some clothing for herself, and a beautiful, dark green frock coat in the men's section for Severus. She also picked out a few white work shirts.

The only time she lost her smile was when she passed the Maternity section of clothing. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to quickly turn away. She wanted to look, but a part of her rose up superstitiously in warning. Echo wrenched herself away from that area, and went to the counter to pay for everything.

Echo shrank everything down so she could slip it into her pocket and then they headed over to Eyelops Owlery for food for Hedwig. On the way there, they passed a small shop that had a For Rent sign in the window. Echo and Harry both peered into the shop through the windows as they tried to see the interior.

"Could we live there?" asked Harry.

Echo grinned. "It's a bit small for living and you said you needed trees." Harry giggled. "It would make for a lovely little bookshop, though, wouldn't it?"

"What would you call your shop, mum?"

"Hmmm. That's a good question. Why don't you and I both think on that? We'll get daddy to help, too. Maybe the three of us could come up with an interesting name."

"Okay," agreed Harry. "I'll think up some names tonight."

Their last stop was to pick up a quill kit which included a dozen quills, a penknife with a Safety Charm on it, and three bottles of ink. As Echo was about to go and pay for the kit, she caught Harry looking wistfully at all the bookbags.

"Mum?" he asked hopefully, his fingers on one that had a snowy owl on it that was very much like Hedwig.

Echo bit her lip in indecision. Harry had his backpack. One with a dragon on it that Remus had given him. It was a bit rough around the edges since he used it a bit for collecting things, but it still had at least a good year's worth of use left in it. Echo had to shake herself mentally. Severus Snape was not a poor man and had a sufficient nest egg that his family would hardly go wanting for anything. It was Echo's uneasiness in accessing the Snape vault that had her pausing. While married to Oland she never had access to any coin but what her ex-husband had given her.

Anger at the dead man flared briefly and she grabbed the bookbag from the hook it hung on. "Is there anything else you'd like, Harry?" Harry just smiled and shook his head.

At the counter, Echo had tucked the last of the coins she'd been given by Severus that morning into her purse and tucked that away in her pocket. With the addition of the bookbag, her purchases exceeded what she had on hand. With only a touch of trepidation, she signed a credit slip authorising a withdrawal for the purchase amount from the Gringotts Snape vault. When no lightning struck, Echo let out a small breath of relief.

"Ready for ice cream, Harry?" asked Echo with a smile.

"Yeah!"

As Echo and Harry walked towards Fortescue's there seemed to be an argument going on between brother and sister.

"...kissed her!" blurted Ginny. "Why do you think Gabby's going to tolerate you kissing someone else, you blockhead?"

"I didn't kiss Lavender! She kissed me!" spat Ron in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sure, she kissed you and then you kissed her back. Doesn't matter who started it, Ron," Ginny firmly explained. "You finished it and Gabby caught you both. She has every right to be mad at you."

"Well, it's not like I belong to Gabby or something," he muttered darkly.

"Really?" scoffed Ginny. "You sure act like she belongs to you! Or, was it somebody else that punched Dean Thomas for just looking at Gabby?"

Molly saw Echo and waved at her. The older woman looked like she could use rescuing from her arguing teens.

"Hello, Molly. Are you sure you're ready for six students on Monday?" asked Echo sitting down across from the witch.

Molly grinned. "Oh! I can't wait! Arthur built a lovely little red schoolhouse for me. It's just like the one I used to read about when I was a girl. We're a bit late getting it connected to the Floo network, so be sure to let Severus know he'll have to Floo into the Burrow come Monday."

"I will, Molly," nodded Echo. A waiter came over and took their orders.

"Are you playing Quidditch again this year, Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. "I think so, but this is gonna be a tough year, with NEWTs and all. At least I'm not having to put up with Potions or Divination anymore."

"How come you don't like Potions?" asked Harry.

"I'm pants at it," chuckled Ron. "Besides, I think Snape probably thinks his class is safer without me in it. He's still got Neville, though."

"And Draco," chimed in Harry. "But my dad's not teaching Potions no more."

"Yeah," said Ginny with a grin. "I wonder what Bill's going to be like as a teacher."

"Bet he'll give you a break, Gin," smirked Ron.

Ginny snorted. "Don't count on it."

"You'd better not wind up with any detentions, young lady," interjected Molly with a warning. "Honestly, you're as bad as Fred and George sometimes."

Ginny huffed. "I am not!"

"I suppose the gnomes covered my Azaleas with fairy floss?" asked Molly mildly. Echo giggled.

"That was a mistake, mum," Ginny asserted. "And I cleaned it up, too." She elbowed Ron who was sniggering madly.

"Why'd you cover alzalelas with fairy floss, Ginny?" asked Harry curiously.

"Azaleas," corrected Ginny.

"Okay. Why?" Harry persisted.

It was Ron who answered, "Ginny wasn't s'posed to, but she was practicing some spell, and she did it wrong and all this blue fairy floss shot out of her wand!" the big boy laughed again. "Covered herself, too, and got a spanking!"

Ginny's cheeks went as bright red as her hair, and she smacked her brother's shoulder, hard. Ron winced.

"You got spanked?" Harry goggled with surprise.

Ginny crossed her arms tightly and Ron answered again. "She's not supposed to practice magic during the summer. No one under sixteen's allowed."

"Shut. Up. Ron."

The tension between the siblings was broken as ice cream arrived for everyone.

* * *

Once home, Echo and Harry put away all their packages. Echo placed the folded shirts on their bed for Severus to look over, and suspended the frock coat in the air. She smiled at it. It really was a lovely piece, with small, black onyx buttons, very slight, lighter green embroidery on the wide cuffs and hem. Severus would look very handsome in it.

Leaving the bedroom, Echo caught Harry settling down with a book. "Harry, it's time for your nap."

He scowled. "I'm too old for naps. Draco stopped taking naps when he was five!" Harry really didn't know if that was true, but he figured it sounded true, so he could get away with saying it.

Echo regarded him suspiciously but was really in no mood to argue. "Fine. No nap, but this is quiet time. All right?"

Harry grinned at his little triumph. He shifted more comfortably in his chair and opened his book. "Thanks, mum!"

* * *

An hour later Harry looked up from his book and saw that Echo was stretched out on the couch, asleep. His father still wasn't back, and Harry was bored. Closing his book, he slipped off the chair and went to his little bedroom. He sighed heavily. He'd really wanted to do some drawing, maybe even get his paints out, but it was still all packed away in his parents bedroom.

Harry left his bedroom and looked around at the small sitting room and let out a huff of annoyance. Maybe he could go find Hector to play with.

The little boy was out in the corridor feeling sure he knew the way to the front entrance. Smiling with confidence, Harry skipped down the stairs from the guest quarters tower, and then along the empty corridor.

Soon Harry was out in the bright sunshine and he could see the roof of Hagrid's hut towards the Forbidden Forest. He broke into a run and was soon met by Hector who barked and jumped happily at the sight of his boy. Harry threw his arms around the dog and didn't mind as he was bowled over by the big dog. Hector, though exuberant, was always gentle with the small child.

"'Allo, 'Arry! What're ye doin' out here!" greeted Hagrid. He was carrying two coneys, three dangled from his belt.

"Hi, Hagrid!" waved Harry as he wrestled himself out from under Hector. "Mum's asleep and dad's meeting with Professor Weasley so I thought I'd come play with Hector. Is he doing okay with you and Fang?"

Hagrid divested himself of the coneys (which he'd feed to the thestrals later), and washed his hands at a nearby water pump. "Fang's jes dee-lighted at havin' a guest. Hector keeps 'im exercised. Might lose a bit 'o' weight, maybe." Hagrid chuckled.

"Can we play some catch, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Shore! Lemme get Fang's big ball. Where is thet mutt, anyway?" asked the giant looking around.

"In the pumpkin patch!" shouted Harry, pointing. "C'mon, Fang! We're going to play now!"

Fang lifted his heavy head and shook his jowly jaw and slobber splattered over some nearby pumpkins. He sighed, stretched out his front legs and shook his rear in the air. Then Fang let out a low, thrumming bark and jumped over to his giant's side and nudged the hairy wizard's thigh affectionately.

Hagrid patted the dark head of the boarhound and then tossed a large ball into the air. Hector, Fang, and Harry all dove for the ball.

* * *

Bill and Severus were taking a break going through Bill's proposed lesson plans. So far Severus had mostly approved, making suggestions here and there on which potions to teach for which levels. They were discussing the new addition of an Auror Prep Class for seventh years that the professors for DADA, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration were teaching this year. It would be a small class, but an important one since more, pre-qualified Aurors were needed.

"I'm thinking of concentrating on fast-acting Healing potions for the Prep course," said Bill as he refilled Severus' teacup.

"And poison antidotes," Severus strongly suggested. Bill bent to his curricula parchment and made notes.

"What do you think of Antwerp's Antidote?" asked Bill.

"Rubbish," spat Severus. Bill glanced up at the Potions Master. "The fact that it sometimes works depends solely upon who brewed it."

"I have had an iffy success with it," conceded Bill. "What don't you like about it?"

"Antwerp's Antidote relies solely upon crushed Bezoar. When you crush the Bezoar, you crush the antidote properties right out of it. That's why it contains so much Fennel Weed to boost what you crushed out of the Bezoar." Severus stood and stretched.

Bill sighed. "There's a lot of universal antidotes, and I've used a few, but not without any real success. They slowed down the poison, but didn't really halt it."

"It's best to know a few of the top ones, and to instill the practice in your students to have additional, non-potion antidotes on hand. What Potions Journals do you read?" asked Severus.

"To be honest, I'm a bit out of the loop. During my apprenticeship, my Mentor had me subscribe to Brewer's Monthly, but that doesn't seem to be around anymore."

"The Masters Journal is the best, but I'd also suggest subscriptions to Potions Weekly, The Apothecarian, and One Hour Potions." He glanced over at the young man, whose shoulders were slumped wearily. Severus laid a hand on Bill's shoulder. "William, you will be a good teacher. Don't doubt yourself."

Bill smiled, a little shocked to receive some encouragement from someone who had a reputation for never offering a kind word towards his students. "Thank you, sir. I'm just... really nervous, I guess."

"Your first year will be rough, William, which is why I wanted to stay as your assistant until Christmas. Next year, you'll be an old hand. Luckily, you do not have your brothers, Fred and George, to blow up your classroom."

Bill laughed heartily. "Ohh! I'd drink to that, Severus! How you managed with those two, I'll never know."

"I learned that allowing to indulge your brothers penchant for experimentation in class often had less explosive results when I was nearby to award detentions and point losses," Severus smirked.

"Well, it certainly kept their heads on their shoulders." Bill cleared up the paperwork and excused himself for several minutes. He'd had quite a bit of tea and needed to take care of the end result of that tea.

Severus, once he was alone, took a longer look around the quarters that once had been his home. It was quite different. Bill, it seemed, enjoyed the colours of the desert. Severus supposed it was the influence of Egypt, which had been Bill's last post. In fact, there was a magnificent painting of a lost Pharaoh's grand, inner tomb and sarcophagus over the mantle. There were several objects, or artifacts that were Egyptian including a remarkable set of alabaster canopic jars. Nearby the canopic jars, just leaning against the wall, was an ancient Egyptian wizard's staff. Carved with hieroglyphics and decorated in bright enamels, it was topped by a teardrop Lapis Lazuli. Very few wizards used staffs anymore so this one was quite a rare, and undoubtedly an invaluable possession.

Looking away from the staff, Severus quite liked the sandy creams and golds that decorated the main living room. It suited the addition of three narrow, but tall enchanted windows that each held a different view of the grounds surrounding Hogwarts. Severus stepped up to one of the windows and saw his son below, playing catch with Hector, Fang, and Hagrid. He smiled at the sight and wondered where Echo might be. Perhaps the shopping had worn her out.

Turning away from the window, he was startled to see Bill sporting a set of teaching robes with the crest of Slytherin upon them. The robes were dark green over a pair of dark grey trousers and a matching, dark green waistcoat. A silver watch fob glittered from the pocket.

"Not too much is it?" asked the young man.

Severus shook his head. "Quite suitable," he said, smirking mildly at the fact that a Gryffindor stood before him in Slytherin colours and with the Slytherin crest.

Bill grinned. "If I have to be honest, I always did prefer green to red. But don't tell that to Minerva. She'd kill me."

"That she would. Have you any concerns about my Snakes, William?" asked Severus.

"You did give me rather a revealing... treatise on your current students, Severus. I felt like I was learning a lot of Slytherin secrets." He removed the teaching robes and hung them up.

"In a way, I did," confirmed Severus. "The fifth, sixth, and seventh years are going to be the most difficult to deal with, William. This will be a fractured year for many of them. Far too many had parents that were either loyal, from a distance, to Voldemort, or they lost their parents who had been Death Eaters. They are going to require a firm, yet understanding adult."

Bill motioned for Severus to sit back down and he sprawled in his favourite chair. "Are you worried that I'm a Gryffindor and Head of Slytherin?"

"Not at all. I believe that your experience in working with other magical beings will give you a singular understanding of the prejudice my House has been subjected to for rather too long. The unity between the Houses is coming, but there will still be whispers of 'Dark Wizards' that only come from Slytherin. You must be their champion, William, not just here in Hogwarts, but beyond as well."

Severus then went on to explain that one of the greatest secrets, a shameful one, of the House of Slytherin, was the underlying thread of abuse that many of its children came from. Children of abuse were survivors and this alone was usually enough for the Sorting Hat to put a child into Slytherin. It wasn't until Severus Snape, himself a victim of abuse, had come along and had begun to staunchly address this shame in his House that the House of Slytherin had become stronger within and adopted the Potions Master's noble ideals.

Severus outlined his decree of mandatory examinations for all his first year students and individual interviews. There were regular House meetings, inspections, and Leisure Night where he'd be in the Slytherin Common Room as his Snakes read, chatted, or played. No homework was allowed. This gave him the chance to spot the beginnings of trouble.

Bill was surprised, and then duly impressed by the older wizard before him. He knew of Severus' time as a spy for the Light, but he had no idea how much the man felt protective over the children of his House. Even the worst of the lot, those irrevocably lost to the whims of Voldemort, were wounds upon Severus Snape's soul that would never heal.

By the time their tea was finished and Severus had taken his leave, Bill found a whole new respect for this teacher who had very often been maligned by students, and his peers. Bill could only hope to do as well for the Slytherin snakes as Severus had done.

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 42 - Hagrid Broke Him**_

* * *

_**Saturday - very late afternoon**_

Echo awoke to soft kisses upon her cheeks. She smiled up into the face of her husband.

"Hagrid's entertaining Harry for a bit," Severus silken voice caressed her as he held out his hand to help her up. "Would you care for a little entertainment, my Beauty?"

Echo smiled. "What game shall we play, my lovely Potions Master?"

Severus escorted his wife into their bedroom, as he chuckled, "I've always been fond of 'Hide and Seek'!"

The door closed just as the Silencing Charm went up.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey was checking her supplies and preparing a list of potions she'd either have Severus brew, or she'd order. She was checking to 'use by' date of a bottle of Skele-Gro when she was alerted by a wailing cry. Turning briskly she saw Hagrid, very distressed, gingerly carrying a little, sobbing boy in his arms who was holding his arm protectively.

"Oh dear! And term's not even begun, yet,"

The medi-witch put down the bottle of Skele-Gro and was about to ask what had happened when the half-giant blurted, "I broke Lil' 'Arry!"

* * *

Dobby nudged the sleeping Potions Master who growled irritably from his half sleep. Echo stirred enough awake to see the house elf through blurry eyes.

"Severus, it's Dobby," she said, and yawned.

"Just tell him to leave..."

"Master Snapes, sir, you come to Infirmary, now!" wailed the elf.

Severus was awake like a shot. Both he and Echo were scrambling for their clothing, both using magic to assist them in dressing. Within seconds Echo was running behind her husband. Mother and father were thinking only of their child.

* * *

Harry was not being the best patient he could be and was, in fact, screaming for his daddy. He was in pain, but he wouldn't allow anyone to get close enough to treat him.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Severus as he nearly slid right into Madame Pomfrey. Harry's cries were sending unnatural chills, along with guilt, down his spine.

"His accidental magic has thrown up a barrier, Professor," explained the medi-witch. I can't get close enough to treat him. Remus tried, and..." She nodded towards the unconscious DADA professor.

"Harry!" Severus spoke over his son's cries as he moved closer. He could feel the barrier his son had cast, and it was a strong one. He moved as close as it would allow, feeling the power that would toss him aside if he connected to the barrier. "Harry," his voice was gentle, but firm.

Harry sniffled. "Daddy? It hu-u-urts!"

Severus followed his son's gaze to his oddly twisted foot. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. It was clearly broken. "I know it does, son. Can you tell daddy what happened?"

Severus hoped if he could distract his son enough from his injury, that the barrier would fall.

"Me 'n' Hagrid was playin' catch. Hector was really good. I went to run for the ball..." his lower lip wobbled and his little hands gripped the blankets on either side of himself spasmodically. "I tripped, daddy! My nose hurts an' so does my wrist an' I gots scratches an' my foot hurts!"

The barrier dropped, causing a sudden flash of cold, that dissipated just as quickly. Severus went to Harry's side. Madame Pomfrey was right behind him and casting a Diagnostic Spell.

"Madame will get you fixed right up, son. It won't hurt long," soothed Severus as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Don't be mad..." he sniffled as his father produced a handkerchief.

"Blow." Harry did so and Severus vanished the soiled linen. A clean one was in his hand, dabbing at his son's tears. "I'm not mad at you."

Harry shook his head. "Not me!" he whispered. "Don't be mad at Hagrid."

"I'm not mad at Hagrid at all," Severus said softly, kissing his son's cheek. Severus glanced up at the medi-witch.

"Broken ankle, twisted wrist, some cuts and bruises," she said matter-of-factly as she summoned various potions. "He'll be right as rain tomorrow." She held a Pain Potion to his lips and Harry drank obediently. He grimaced right on cue.

"Will he be able to attend school on Monday?" asked Severus.

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "He'll be ready to run again by then. Would you hold onto Harry, Severus? I'm going to set the ankle."

Severus wrapped his arms around his son. Harry closed his eyes tightly and put his face against his father's arm. Harry felt a tug, but no pain. Then he felt warmth, and another potion was held to his lips.

"Ugh! That one stinks!" he pulled away from the potion bottle.

"And it tastes just as bad," chuckled Severus. "However, if you don't take it, you'll go to school using crutches."

Harry held his nose and drank down the measure of potion. He gagged and squeezed his eyes shut again. "When I grow up, I'm makin' good tasting potions only!"

"One more, Mr. Potter," said the no-nonsense medi-witch as she held out a small phial.

Harry took the phial, but peered suspiciously at it. He then glanced at his father. "Bone Strengthener. Ankle bones are more fragile and require the extra boost of the Strengthener to make certain everything mends properly."

Harry smiled slightly. "Does it taste bad, too?"

Severus smirked. "Perfectly vile."

Harry downed the small bit of potion and shuddered. He was pleased to see a small glass of pumpkin juice being offered to him by his mother. The sweet juice took away the terrible tastes.

"You can take him back to your quarters, Severus," informed the medi-witch. "Just keep his foot elevated." Madame Pomfrey had already healed the bruises and cuts, and the twisted wrist.

Severus rose and collected Harry into his arms. As he turned, he saw Hagrid for the first time. The half-giant, if anything, looked more miserable than Harry did.

"Thank you for watching and taking care of Harry, Hagrid," nodded Severus.

"I... er... yeah... uhm... sorry about that all, 'Arry," huffed Hagrid in embarrassment to the little boy.

"I had fun, Hagrid. Thanks for bringing me up here," Harry smiled, and with that bright smile, Hagrid knew he was quite forgiven. He smiled and watched as Harry was carried out by his father, his new mum hovering close by.

* * *

Harry was drowsy by the time they returned to their quarters, but not quite enough to sleep. Echo fashioned a comfy nest for him on the couch, where his foot was raised and supported. Severus ordered tea and sandwiches, while Echo unpacked Peter Pan to read to him.

Harry leaned against his mother as she began the chapter his father had last ended with, "If you shut your eyes and are a lucky one, you may see at times a shapeless pool of lovely pale colours suspended in the darkness; then if you squeeze your eyes tighter, the pool begins to take shape, and the colours become so vivid that with another squeeze they must go on fire. But just before they go on fire you see the lagoon. This is the nearest you ever get to it on the mainland, just one heavenly moment; if there could be two moments you might see the surf and hear the mermaids singing."

Harry yawned, and asked, "D'you think Peter Pan's mermaids are anything like real ones, mum?"

"I think Mr. Barrie thought they were more like women with the tails of fish," replied Echo. "But, mermaids do have skill in mesmerising wizards, so it's possible that they only looked human."

Harry nodded and snuggled closer to his mum. He thought Echo had just as nice a reading voice as his dad did, and he smiled as she kept reading.

The little boy was snoozing peacefully by the time Echo had finished half the chapter. Severus took the book from her and helped her to slide gently out from under her son.

"I don't know how you ever managed a rambunctious six year old in this castle last year, Severus. Didn't you tell me he got lost in here, once?" Echo asked softly as she settled herself on her husband's lap.

Severus curled his fingers through Echo's long hair. "He did. Remus and I only found him through an enchanted map. I really don't want to raise Harry here, my dear." Severus leaned his brow against Echo, breathing in her scent.

"I'll meet with a realtor on Monday. There has to be something suitable."

For several minutes the couple discussed what they wanted in a house until a small voice interrupted, "It's gotta have lotsa trees to climb."

Severus snorted, "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I was, but now I'm awake." Harry untangled himself from his nest of blankets and rubbed his eyes. "I'm hungry."

Echo slid off her husband's lap and went over to lift Harry up to a better sitting position and plumped a pillow behind his back. "You can have whatever you'd like, Harry," she said.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked hopefully and ducked when his father scowled. "Ohhh, okay. Uhm... roast and Yorkshire pudding?"

"I'll tell Dobby..." Echo paused. "Our house needs a large kitchen," she stated. She smiled, and then went to Floo Dobby and order their dinner.

"Harry, I must ask you, when you left our quarters today, did you let your mother know where you went off to?" asked Severus.

Harry shook his head. "Mum was asleep and I didn't want to wake her."

"Ah. So you left a note, then." Harry's body tried to vanish against his pillows. His father didn't _look_ mad, but there was something in his tone of voice, his body language, that told the child he was teetering on the edge of being in trouble.

"I didn't think to, dad. Should I have?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes, you should have. If you're mother had wakened while you were still gone, don't you think she would have been worried for you?" Harry nodded, his lower lip protruding contritely. "From now on, I want you to tell either your mother or myself if you want to go off someplace. Hogwarts, as you've already discovered twice, is not someplace you go wandering on your own."

"What if I can't find you or mum?" asked Harry.

"Call Dobby and have him notify one of us, IF you really must leave. I would prefer it that you stay put, though."

"But Hector..." Harry sighed mournfully.

A knock interrupted them and Echo opened the door of their guest quarters to admit Draco, Ron, and Hermione. Harry brightened immediatly.

"We won't be here long," began Draco, "since we all have to go to dinner soon, but we heard about your accident." Draco leaned down and gave his little brother a hug.

"How are you doing, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm okay. I just have to sit here a lot," he replied.

Ron smirked, "Take advantage of that while you can, Harry. Accidents are always good for extra pudding."

"I see you've already forgotten about the Howler I sent you at the beginning of summer, Mr. Weasley," reminded the Potions Master in his silkiest snarl.

Ron blanched. "No, sir! I haven't. Did mum tell you I was put on a diet this summer because of that?" Ron looked appropriately wounded.

Hermione whacked Ron lightly in the abdomen with the back of her hand. "Something tells me you got around that diet, Ron."

Ron glowered and Draco snorted. Harry just giggled. "I'll come see you this weekend, Snapelet. If my homework isn't too overwhelming, that is," said Draco.

"Great!" Harry smiled in anticipation of a longer visit.

"We'll see you later, too, Harry." Hermione kissed his cheek and Ron waved. Draco gave his little brother a big squeeze and then they left.

* * *

_**The Very Last Hour of Saturday**_

Severus divested himself of his dressing gown and kicked his slippers beneath the bed. Echo pulled back the covers and he slipped in beside his wife.

"For once it was a normal nightmare," Severus said with a yawn as he drew Echo close into his arms.

"Normal?" she questioned, moving a lock of his hair off his forehead.

Severus nodded. "Just the excitement of the day, the accident, that sort of thing. He fell back to sleep quickly. I'm going to talk to Albus about allowing Hector into the castle."

"Harry's missing him," Echo stated, knowing well that the little boy fell asleep every night with Hector.

"I'll talk to Albus," he murmured, half asleep.

Echo kissed the corner of her husband's mouth and then pulled the blankets more securely around them both. Severus was snoring softly just before she sank back down into sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Excerpt from Peter Pan is from Chapter 7 - The Mermaid Lagoon by J.M. Barrie._


	43. Chapter 43

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 43 - Sorting Feast**_

* * *

_**  
Sunday Morning**_

Severus was sipping his coffee and reading the Daily Prophet while Echo was setting up Harry on the couch.

"Do I hafta stay here all day?" pouted the little boy. "I feel fine."

Severus turned the page and replied, "I told you already, Harry, that you only have to stay there until the Sorting Feast..."

Harry whined, "That's all day!"

"I suppose you want to attend your first day of Primary School on crutches?" asked Echo as she handed him his book.

"No! Madame Pomfrey said I'd be all right, mum!"

"Harry, it is completely unnecessary to shout when I am right here," his mother said sternly.

"Sorry," he muttered. "But I'll be..."

"I heard what you said," Echo interrupted. "You are staying on this couch so that your potions can do the work they need to on your ankle. If you go running about on it now, you will weaken the bones, or even break it again."

"But Hector's gonna miss me, mum."

"Going to, not gonna," corrected his father.

Harry scowled over the back of the couch at Severus, who was still reading the paper. He then stuck his tongue out.

"I saw that," warned Severus as he lowered the paper and gave his child the benefit of his most severe Potions teacher's glare.

"You did not!" objected Harry.

"Are you certain of that?" Severus eyebrow lifted and he smiled dangerously.

Harry flopped back against his plumped up pillow. "You're mean!"

Severus chuckled, put down his newspaper and walked over to his son. He kissed his forehead. "Be a good boy today, Harry, and this weekend we'll go into Muggle London and visit your cousin."

"Really?!" asked Harry perking up instantly.

Severus summoned a small writing desk, a quill, and a piece of parchment. "Why don't you write to your cousin and see if he's available this weekend?"

"Okay!"

Severus caught Echo around the waist and kissed her. "I think I may have forgotten to say so, but thank you for the shirts, my dear."

"You're all right with them being second hand? I know you said not to worry about money, but looking for a bargain is a bit second nature to me," Echo shrugged.

Severus gave her a gentle squeeze. "It's quite fine, Echo. We really aren't that strapped for galleons, but I do appreciate the effort. And, I'm certainly pleased by that frock coat you found. I'm amazed you only paid five sickles for it!"

Echo laughed quietly. "You'll look so handsome in that coat, too. Will you wear it tonight?"

He nodded and pulled her close. "Of course I shall." He smirked and kissed her again before leaving to inspect the Potions classroom and Slytherin House with Bill.

* * *

_**Sunday Evening**_

The Sorting Feast had been absolutely exciting for Harry as he watched all the new children being sorted. He clapped happily for every single one, which started to get on Severus' nerves about halfway through the Sorting. He practiced his 'stony' look, though, and did his best to ignore Harry and allow him his fun.

Echo kept a watch on Harry, to make certain with all his bouncing in his chair that he didn't stand up on his healing foot. Every once in awhile, she glimpsed over at her husband. His dark green frock coat really did suit him well. If anything, he seemed to be sitting up straighter, and although he had his practiced expression of disdain upon his face, his eyes showed the pride he held in the fact his little family were seated beside him at the Staff table.

Once the Sorting was complete, the Headmaster made all his announcements which included welcoming Remus Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Gryffindor House, and then the announcement of Bill Weasley as the Potions instructor. It was the further announcement that Bill was also the new Head of Slytherin that left the entire Great Hall stunned.

Albus was thrown, just a bit, by the awkward silence and was trying to think of something to say when Draco began applauding, loudly. His clapping was immediately joined by Hermione's applause. When Ron and Ginny joined in, soon the entire school was applauding the new Head of Slytherin House.

* * *

That evening, all of the Slytherin students were gathered in their common room to meet their new Head of House and to say their farewells to their old Head of House. Draco, proudly wearing his Head Boy badge had quashed all the whisperings of the older students about having a Gryffindor for Head of House as they waited for Professors Snape and Weasley.

"Even McGonagall is better than a Weasley," hissed Andrew Dermott, a fifth year. His father had been a Death Eater who had been Kissed by the Dementors at the beginning of summer. He had not known his father was a Death Eater, but he had grown up with Pureblood ideals like many of the children of Death Eaters or supporters had.

"Didn't I just tell everyone to shut up, Dermott," hissed Draco in warning.

"I'm just saying..." Dermott tried to continue but an elbow to his solar plexus from Millicent Bulstrode ended his speech.

The door to the common room swung open at that point, ending any further whispers.

Severus Snape deferred to Bill Weasley so the wizard swept in. His hair, the ever distinctive red hair of the Weasley clan, hung to his shoulders. A small loop of gold glinted on his right earlobe. He wore a dark green waistcoat over a white, linen shirt, and trousers beneath rich green teaching robes. Over the next several years, this look would become as memorable as Professor Snape's black robes.

Severus Snape nodded to his collected snakes and felt an odd tug as he realised that he would no longer have responsibility for these children. To his horror, he found he could not begin his carefully prepared speech.

Draco saw his godfather's slight hesitation and nudged a third year girl that was standing beside him. She stepped forward.

"Professor Snape, sir?" Severus lowered his gaze upon Kia Meers.

"Miss Meers?" he acknowledged the child.

The little, raven haired girl stepped forward and she held out a box, quite large, that was wrapped in green and silver paper and tied with iridescent ribbon. "All of us decided to get this gift for you so you'd never forget us."

Gravely he took the present and swallowed, fiercely, against the lump that was trying to lodge itself in his throat. He moved over to one of the green, velvet upholstered couches and sat down. His snakes all crowded around him as he removed the ribbon and then the paper. It felt very heavy upon his lap and he gave a small smirk as he wondered what it might be. Lifting the lid he looked down upon a cauldron. He lifted it out to examine it.

It was silvery-white and gleamed dully. It was somewhat pitted, and rather ugly, but the Potions Master beheld the cauldron with reverence. Even Bill Weasley's jaw gaped at the incredible gift.

"An iridium cauldron," Severus finally breathed. He lowered it back into the box. "I shall never forget you, my snakes," whispered Severus. If he could have spoken louder, he would have, but that lump in his throat was making it impossible.

The lump won, though, when nearly all of his beloved children descended upon him, hugging him or shaking his hand if they were older students. He was able to regain his dignity when Draco ushered everyone back into their assembly.

Rising to his feet, Severus spoke softly, the silken tone returned to his voice. "I must now give all of you into the hands of your new Head of House, Professor William Weasley. I expect each of you to show him the respect that makes Slytherin House what we have always known-- it is a noble, and honourable House."

The Potions Master then bowed deeply and swept away and out of the common room.

* * *

Echo had greeted her husband when he returned from Slytherin House. He was solemn as he kissed her cheek before making his way over to his desk. He quickly wrote a short note, sealed it with magic so only its intended recipient could open it, and then sent it through the Floo to the Slytherin Common Room.

"I take it Harry has gone to bed?" he asked his wife.

"He did, but I doubt very much he's asleep. A bit too much pudding at the feast."

He chuckled softly. "I'll go look in upon him and then perhaps you and I will have tea?"

Echo kissed him softly when he stood. She then touched his cheek, and turned away to order tea from Dobby.

* * *

Severus slowly pushed open the door to Harry's small room open. He was blocking most of the light from the living room, but enough slipped in to cast itself across his son's face.

"Daddy?" asked a sleepy voice.

In one very smooth move, Severus was seated on the edge of Harry's bed. He had slipped his arms around the small boy and pulled him gently into his arms and onto his lap.

"You okay, daddy?" Harry asked softly as he gently stroked his father's hair.

After a very long minute, Severus breathed deeply and replied, "I'm fine, child. I just needed a hug from my little boy."

Harry grinned and leaned back slightly. "Maybe you need a kiss, too?"

Severus smiled softly, "Maybe I do."

Harry kissed his father's cheek and then hugged him tightly. He wasn't sure if his father was sad or not, but just in case he was, Harry wished all the love he could towards Severus. Perhaps that bit of magic worked, for although Severus felt sad at leaving his Snakes, he was content.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Blaise Zabini rapped his knuckles hard against the private Head Boy's door. "Snape's sent you a note!"

Draco swiftly opened the door and just as swiftly slammed it in Zabini's face.

"Yeah. You're welcome, git." Zabini grumbled.

The door opened again and Draco called, "Thanks, Blaise!" It slammed shut again.

Zabini smirked, shook his head, and ambled off to his dorm.

Draco tapped the folded and sealed note with his wand, and then unfolded it when the seal cracked. He flopped down onto his bed to read it.

_Draco,_

I know my Snakes could not have afforded that iridium cauldron. Not without considerable help from you, my godson. I am certain you've been pacing ever since I left, afraid that I would insist upon not accepting such a gift. However, I shall keep the cauldron as I know it means a great deal to my Snakes, and I know it means a great deal to you.

Thank you very much for having made this last evening with my children a memorable one.

You're a good son, Draco.

Your loving godfather,

Severus

Draco breathed a huge sigh of relief. He HAD been pacing, but only after Professor Weasley had left. Very few Potions Masters could afford to even salivate over an iridium cauldron, much less buy one. However, Draco knew that his godfather was better than all the Potions Masters in the world and the man deserved an iridium cauldron so he could do research on potion that others could only fantasize about. He was glad that Severus would keep the cauldron.

* * *

_A/N: Two chapters for you, darling readers, as these were both a bit short._


	44. Chapter 44

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 44 - Harry's First Day & A Wedding Gift**_

* * *

_**Monday Morning, Sept. 1, 1997 - sixth year for Draco, Ron, & Hermione  
**_

Harry was fussing and Severus was close to losing his temper with his son. He was desperately trying to get the child ready for his first day of Primary School with Molly Weasley, but Harry was being an absolute rotter.

At first Severus thought it might be a good thing to have Harry choose his outfit for school. A short-sleeved shirt, a jumper in case the weather became cool, a pair of shorts, socks, and trainers. Severus soon came to the conclusion that Harry now owned too many clothes and in lieu of tearing out his hair, he was ready to Evanesco his son's entire wardrobe which currently decorated both bed and floor.

Having enough of Harry's contrariness, he snatched up a blue shirt, a pair of cream shorts, a blue jumper, socks and trainers.

"Get dressed," Severus ordered sternly as he shoved the clothing at the boy. He started to pick up and fold the other shorts in order to put them away in the dresser drawer.

"I hate blue!" Harry dropped the clothes onto the floor and stood with his fists on his underwear clad hips.

"If you hated blue, why did you pick them out when your mother took you shopping?" demanded Severus coolly. He was silently counting to ten a few times in his head. _It is not permissible to pickle my own son._

"It was okay then, but it's not now!" He stomped his foot for emphasis.

The foot stomping was the wrong thing for Harry to do and the second his father glared at him as he turned away from the dresser, Harry knew he was in trouble. He did the only thing he could think of: he ran.

"Dammit!" Severus dropped the pair of shorts he'd just picked up and sprinted after his son.

"MUM! Lemme go! S'not fair!!" Harry was flailing in Echo's arms. She'd caught him just as he'd run from his room.

"Did you lose something, Severus?" smirked Echo as her son flailed upside down in her grip.

"It seems we're having a fashion meltdown," he grimaced. He took Harry from his wife and plunked the boy's feet firmly on the floor. He then crouched down to eye level. "You, my boy, are this close..." he pinched his thumb and index finger closely together. "...to getting your rear warmed. Now, you get into your room, and dressed, or I promise you that your first day at school you'll be standing the entire time. Am I understood?"

Harry's breath hitched slightly and his lower lip trembled. "I don't wanna go, daddy," he whispered.

"Silly child," sighed Severus. "I thought you liked Molly. You loved going to the Burrow last term. Why is this different?"

Harry shrugged. He then put his hands on his father's shoulders and leaned a little closer. "What if the other kids tease me?"

Severus blinked and almost let his jaw drop open. Where in the world had his son come up with this fear? He scooped Harry up into his arms and sat down on the couch. He wrapped his teaching robes around his son since he was still only in his underwear and shivering.

"Why do you think they'll tease you, Harry?"

Harry began tugging at the buttons on his father's frock coat. "I hadda go to pre-school when I was two and all the kids called me a baby because I was small. I got beat up a lot and no one would be my friend cause Dudley told 'em I was a bad boy."

Severus grit his teeth and the vein in the side of his neck pulsed warningly. He knew his son's cousin was not to blame for the sins of the parents, but it was still hard for him to hear about the abuses Harry had endured. Especially at so young an age.

Severus was quiet for another minute as he carded his fingers through his son's hair. He might kick himself later for the solution he was about to propose, but he had promised himself that Harry was going to have a happy childhood and if he had to be an overprotective parent in order to make that happen, then so be it.

"I have a proposal for you, Harry," began Severus. Harry looked up expectantly at his father. "Go to school today and for the whole week, without argument. If you get teased and hate it and also make no friends, then I won't make you go again. I'll find a private tutor for you until we can try another school."

"Okay, daddy. I can do that."

"Good. Now, will you go and get dressed, please?"

Harry slipped away from his father and ran into his bedroom. Severus looked towards his disappeared son for a few minutes and then fell back against the worn out couch.

"I suppose you think that was an unwise proposition?" he asked Echo warily.

"Our child, Severus, must feel comfortable at the school he goes to. No matter what. However, I rather like to think that Harry will surprise himself." Echo leaned over and kissed her husband's forehead.

He felt Echo's hands upon his shoulders, kneading the tenseness away. He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Harry and Severus Floo'd through to the Burrow. Harry had kept his eyes tightly closed and had held onto his father. It didn't completely eliminate the dizziness, but at least he wasn't nauseous this time.

"Welcome Harry! Severus!" greeted Molly. "You're the first to arrive, dear. Are you nervous?" Molly automatically handed Harry a handful of soda crackers.

Munching on the crackers, Harry shook his head sharply, and then, a few seconds later he nodded. Molly smiled brightly. "You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll get along well with the other children."

"Who else will be attending, Molly?" asked Severus.

"Andrew Bulstrode, Emily Soong, Hieronymus Tonks..."

Severus interrupted her. "Tonks? Don't tell me Nymphadora had a sibling?"

"Cousin. Her father, Theodore Tonks, had more of a magical ancestry than they thought. Hieronymus is the son of Theodore's brother Alfred and Muggle wife, Elise. The child was orphaned after a Death... a DE raid took his father," she explained diplomatically. "His mother died giving birth to him. Andromeda and Theodore adopted Hieronimous last year. He's been a blessing to them."

"Hieronymus, though?" Severus scoffed at the impossible name.

Molly chuckled. "Andromeda says he prefers the nickname 'Mouse'. I think Harry will quite like him. The other two students I have are Daniella Spinnet and Hamish Madley."

* * *

It took about an hour for Molly's other five students to arrive. Harry waited patiently in the kitchen as he ate a light breakfast.

Hamish Madley was a sandy blonde haired boy that was the tallest of all the children. He was very good looking, and appeared to know it. His polite manners seemed rather fake to Harry. Harry decided he didn't like the boy immediately.

Daniella Spinnet was a pretty little strawberry blonde with a freckled face, glasses, pale, sea green eyes, and two missing front teeth. She arrived clutching tightly to a large book. Harry was to learn that she loved books as much as he did, so he liked her at once.

Emily Soong took an instant dislike to Harry and wouldn't even speak to him. Her eyes only seemed to be for Hamish so Harry figured he wasn't going to like her, either.

Andrew Bulstrode was a bulky, yet charming, affable boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a Quidditch book with him. Andrew liked everyone, even snooty Emily and pushy Hamish. Harry definitely liked him.

Hieronymus Tonks was the last to arrive. He was slim, and small. Almost the same height as Harry. He had light brown hair that seemed to have its own mind and bright, pale amber eyes. He was shy, though, and couldn't help but get teary-eyed when his Aunt Andromeda left him behind. Harry had gone to the little boy's side, patted his back, and softly whispered to him.

"I'm scared, too. Maybe if we're friends it won't be so scary?"

The Tonks boy sniffled and smiled softly at Harry. "I'd like to have a friend. I'm Mouse. It's really Hieronymus, but that's too hard to spell and to say, so call me Mouse."

"I'm Harry." Harry bowed, as he'd been taught by his father and Draco, and Mouse giggled, awkwardly returning the bow.

And so began the friendship of Mouse and Harry. Later, much to his father's relief, Severus was pleased that he wouldn't have to find another Primary School for his son.

* * *

Severus' first Potions class of the day wouldn't begin until 10 o'clock so he was a little surprised to see Albus' head emerge through the Floo when he'd been hoping for a bit of quiet time.

"Is something the matter, Albus?" Severus asked.

"May I come through?"

Severus ushered the Headmaster through and winced at the bright orange robes the older wizard wore.

"Merlin, Albus!" declared Severus. "Those robes will cause seizures in some of our students."

"Nonsense, my boy!" He smiled and seated himself in a comfortable chair.

Echo came out from the bedroom. "I thought I heard your voice, Albus." She smiled and lightly kissed his cheek.

"My dear Echo. Married life appears to suit you," complimented the Headmaster.

"I think so," she sat down beside her husband on the couch and laced her fingers through his. "When do you and Minerva think you'll leap the broom?"

The older wizard chuckled, "I rather think Minerva and I are enjoying... what do the Muggles call it? Oh yes, 'living in sin'." Severus frowned in disapproval, only causing the Headmaster to laugh delightedly. "To be truthful, we've both been so busy that we have yet to be able to settle on a date."

"The Christmas holidays would be the perfect time," declared Echo. "I'll talk to Minerva and see what she says."

Severus enjoyed, just for a brief few seconds, a thoroughly silenced, and quite possibly, gobsmacked Headmaster. He smirked and squeezed his wife's thigh. _What a Slytherin she was!_

Albus coughed, he wiped his forehead with his handkerchief to give himself a moment to recover, and then he smiled. Severus lost his little smug smirk and narrowed his gaze warily. That smile of the Headmaster's was one that usually presaged information he wasn't generally pleased with. The Headmaster chuckled at the younger wizard's expression.

"Albus, I promise you, I'll hex you if you don't tell me what you're up to," warned Severus.

"You recall Fairwinds Manor, my boy?"

"One of the Order safe houses. You hid me there when I..." Severus glanced over to Echo. She gripped his hand reassuringly. "There were times when I'd return from Death Eater meetings... rather worse for wear and it wasn't always convenient to stay in the Infirmary."

Echo was blunt, "He tortured you."

Severus nodded. "I no longer had my house at Spinner's End and there were times I required a safe place to recover. Fairwinds was... a pleasant place."

"And it is languishing," concluded Albus drawing them back to the present. "Although these guest quarters are comfortable for a short time, I think they're just not suitable. That, and I do think that as much as Harry enjoys the portraits and the ghosts, it just isn't a suitable place for a curious child."

Echo smiled and Severus nodded. "That is precisely what I was telling Echo last night."

"I plan to see a realtor on Monday, Albus," added Echo.

"Well, then," twinkled Albus. "I've sent a contingent of house elfs to prepare Fairwinds. Get the place spotless and the kitchen stocked. They'll also move your things over while you're in class today. I believe if you're living outside of the confines of Hogwarts you'll be better able to decide where you wish to ultimately settle."

Severus nodded. It really wasn't a bad idea at all. He needed to effect his break from his students, as he'd done last night with Slytherin House, but he needed to extend that to other lifelong habits. His nightly patrols, his tutoring sessions, detentions, and grading of work. All of that would be Professor Weasley's responsibility now. _And__**,**_ he added silently, _I would have gone mad before Christmas with nothing more to do than stare at these four walls._

"That sounds acceptable, Albus," Severus agreed.

Albus smiled happily. "Now, for you, Echo. I realised last night that until you can re-open your bookshop, you're going to have very little to do. Our librarian, Madame Pince, could do with an assistant. Over the summer, Hogwarts received a great many books from many of the Death Eaters estates when their properties were seized by the Ministry. The Ministry only looked them over enough to make certain they weren't protected by or infused with Dark Magic. Even so it's very likely that many of the books are ones that no child ought to have access to. Would you care to help?"

Echo's deep blue eyes brightened. She had worried, too, about wandering around the small, Hogwarts guest quarters with nothing to do until a home could be secured. "Of course I'll help out, Albus! That would be perfect!"

"Very good, then," said Albus rising to his feet. "I'll let Madame Pince know to expect you as soon as Severus goes off to his classes. Dobby will be able to escort everyone to the house after dinner this evening."

* * *

After his last class, Severus went to pick up his son from the Burrow. Once at the Weasley domicile, Arthur escorted the Potions Master outside and to the little red schoolhouse he'd had built for Molly's Primary school.

Harry was scrubbing the chalkboard clean while Molly returned books to their shelves.

"I like Mouse the best. He's just really shy, though. Hamish wasn't really nice to him, but me and Andy, and Dani are gonna be best friends and then he'll be all right."

"I think that's lovely, Harry. However, I do want you to give Hamish and Emily a chance. I know they can be a bit insufferable, but they do have good hearts."

"I s'pose," he sighed. "Hamish, maybe, but Emily won't even look at me. I tried to ask her why, and she hit me." He pouted, confusion at the little girl's behavior clear on his face.

Severus was not happy to hear that his son had been hit, but he remained quiet so he could listen to Molly's reply.

"That was entirely wrong of the girl, Harry. If she were my child, she would have been right over my knee." Harry sniggered. Molly smiled. "Well, I hope some time in the corner helped. If not, I'll have her doing some weeding or de-gnoming tomorrow. Hard work always seems to round the edges of a child's temper."

"Miss Molly?" asked Harry, as he tugged on the hem of his untucked shirt.

"Yes, dear?"

"If Emily stays mean, would I have to leave school?"

"Certainly not, Harry!" Molly had whirled away from her desk and she sat down beside Harry who was standing next to his desk. "I expect all of my students to behave, to show respect towards each other, and me. If Emily cannot abide by these rules, she'll be the one to leave, not you." The red-haired witch then rose to her feet and patted Harry's shoulder. "I think we should just give Emily a little bit of time and she'll come round."

"I hope so," he sighed, worried about the little girl's attitude towards him. "I just wish I knew why she doesn't like me. I didn't do nuthin' to her!"

Severus decided it was time to announce his presence. "Are you ready to go home, Mr. Snape?"

Harry spun towards his father's voice and flashed him a huge grin. He ran to his father and launched himself. Severus caught him and hoisted the child up.

"Daddy! It was great! I made some friends, but my best friend is Mouse. I also did maths, and reading and I got second place in our spelling bee. And I got stars, too!" All of this filtered rapidly from Harry's mouth.

"Stars?" Severus asked in puzzlement.

Harry squirmed in Severus' arms and his father let him down. "Come see my star chart." Grabbing his father's hand, he pulled him over to a wall where several charts were hung that had each child's name above the days of the month. Little squares that each had a number of the day in it were empty except for today's date of September 1. Harry had four, sparkling stars.

Harry pointed to each star. "That's for maths. I got every single one right. That's for making friends with Mouse. That's for the spelling bee. And that one's for reading aloud. If I get a star for every day of school, at the end of the month, I get an ice cream from Fortescue's!"

Severus crossed his arms and looked down his long nose at his son. "So, do I take it to mean that you'd like to keep coming back to school?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah! It's brilliant!"

"That's good to hear. Go find your bookbag. Your mother's keeping dinner warm for us." Harry disappeared behind a room divider. Severus guessed there was a cloak room on the other side of the divider. "I take it Harry behaved himself, Molly?"

"He did very well, Severus, although there was a bit of a scuffle between Harry and Hamish at lunch." The dark-haired man's countenance darkened quickly. _Two fights?_ "I can assure you, it wasn't Harry's fault. He was only defending himself."

"Harry wasn't hurt, was he?" the dark look was gone, but was now replaced with parental concern.

Molly simply smiled. "Just a little shoving, some boasting. It's what boys do, Severus. Hamish and Harry are establishing the pecking order."

Severus scowled slightly. "Ah. And where is my son in this 'pecking order', Molly?"

"Harry is a Protector. Hamish, unfortunately, has all the earmarkings of a bully. That is something I will keep a close eye on. Hopefully I can keep Hamish from carrying that on into Hogwarts."

"What of this girl that hit Harry?" he asked, letting her know he'd overheard the conversation. He didn't hit her back, did he?"

Molly shook her head. "He was a bit upset, but he didn't retaliate." Molly lowered her voice, "Emily's parents are Leanne and Tak Soong. Arthur tells me they were peripherally supporters of You-Know-Who's ideals concerning Muggle-borns and Half-bloods, and financially, as well. Under the old Pureblood ways, she was promised at birth to Hamish."

"I'm familiar with the Madleys. They're aristocrats more than Pureblood Elitists."

"Quite so," agreed Molly. "Unfortunately it seems that Hamish and Emily are a package deal." She patted Severus' arm. "Trust me, Severus, I will dismiss both of them if they continue to be trouble. I do have hope, though." She smiled brightly, and he nodded curtly in acknowledgment.

Harry stepped out of the cloakroom trying to slip his bookbag onto his shoulders. He didn't realise one strap was twisted, and so he kept missing it. Severus smoothly untwisted the strap and held it out so Harry could slip his arm through.

"Thanks, dad," Harry said politely. "Thanks, Miss Molly. I had a real good day."

"I'm so glad, dear. Thank you for helping me with the clean up."

Molly watched, with an amused smile upon her face, as little Harry grabbed his father's hand and they walked out together. The tall, once dour Potions Master (who still preferred black, mind you) leaned slightly towards his son, listening as Harry chattered on happily about EVERYthing that happened at school.

* * *

Right after dinner, Dobby popped in to escort the Snapes to Fairwinds Manor. While Severus Side-Along Apparated himself, Echo, and his son, Dobby brought along Hector. They arrived at an Apparation point at the end of a cobbled drive. Dobby showed Severus how to key the gate and the wards to himself, and once the wards were passed over into his control, the large, wrought iron gate swung open.

They then followed the bobbing house elf up the cobbled driveway and over a slight rise until they could see the house, which was nestled in a slight, pretty valley.

Fairwinds was a two and a half story, Elizabethan Half-timber home, originally built in the early 18th century. It had a large front and backyard, a stepped garden in front that led up to a wide, sprawling, courtyard like patio of patterned stone edged by a two foot tall, wrought iron fence. Although the gardens were a little on the wild side, there was flowering ivy clinging to the walls in various places, or sprawling, along with heavy, purple wisteria over trellises. More flowers were everywhere, along with trees for Harry to sit under, or climb, or steal fruit from.

The house itself had large, bay windows on the first floor, and on the second floor was a balcony that lined the second floor.

Echo's jaw dropped when she beheld it. She caught her husband's hand and squeezed tightly. "This is just beautiful, Severus!"

The house was in the middle of a secluded piece of land that was surrounded by a tall fence of river stone and iron. The land itself rolled mildly, and pleasingly, from hill to valley.

"There's a more ornate garden in the back. It had a miniature hedge maze. There are also marble benches and some statuary that I'm sure Harry will love," said Severus, his arm slipping around Echo's back. "On the north side, towards the back is a small guest cottage that is a miniature of the main house."

Albus had shown Severus what he hadn't known which was that the property was situated in the country several miles from Hogsmeade. Down the narrow road was also a very large park where Harry could play with other children.

Hector had bounded away from the house elf and was happily and dutifully inspecting the property. Harry, caught by the light of fireflies had pulled away from his parents to chase the sparkly lights.

"Severus, could we ever find anything as lovely as this?" asked Echo as they ascended the steps onto the patio.

"Is this something you'd like?" asked Severus.

"It's like a fairytale. Yes, I would love a house like this, someday, but I suppose it's far more than we could afford right now." She sighed wistfully.

"As Albus explained earlier, Fairwinds used to be one of the safe houses Albus acquired for the use of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He has an abundance of properties, and he convinced me to... to accept this house as a wedding gift." Echo could only stare at her husband. With a flourish, the deed appeared in his hand and unrolled. When her jaw dropped open, he tapped her chin lightly with his finger. "It is a fine area to raise a family. Hogsmeade is near, there is a park for Harry to play at, and Albus says there's an excellent basement in which to set up my lab. There are six bedrooms..."

"It's ours?" Echo asked, still slightly in shock. "It belongs to us?"

Severus smiled and kissed his wife. "If you wish it, the house is ours." Severus was knocked onto his backside onto a cushiony plot of flowers as Echo threw her arms around him and began raining kisses all over his face. Echo let out a squeal, jumped up, helped Severus up, and then assaulted him once again with more more kisses.

Harry heard the noise and ran up to the patio to see if everything was all right.

"What's going... awk!" Harry found himself quickly hugged and kissed by his mother.

"Harry! Your grandfather gave us this house," Echo declared. Harry didn't quite understand and blinked owlishly. "It's ours! Why don't you go inside and find your bedroom?"

"Okay!!" Harry ran towards the door and Severus quickly waved his wand to unlock the door. It swung open and Harry ran through it and inside.

"It's a pity you're so unhappy with this wedding gift, my dear," drawled Severus teasingly.

"Hush!" she exclaimed, snatching the deed from Severus' hands. "I will have to bake that man the best Lemon Love Notes in the world for the rest of his life!"

"Shall we have a more leisurely look, my dear?" asked Severus offering Echo his arm.

"Let's!" Echo took his arm and they walked into the house.

* * *

Everything that had been in Severus' quarters at Hogwarts and in Echo's hidden room had been placed in appropriate rooms in the house. The rest of the rooms had already been furnished, tastefully. Obviously Albus hadn't had a hand in the decor.

The first floor had a large kitchen, a dining room which had one of the beautiful bay windows that looked out onto the side yard. The main area was a large living room with a fireplace and two bay windows overlooking the front yard. An easel and a desk for drawing was near one of the bay windows for Harry's use as an art center. The rear of the first floor had a small, wood-paneled study attached to a large library. Severus books and Echo's books had been carefully placed and arranged in the library.

Also on the first floor was a smaller sitting room, a large bathroom, and a sewing room.

The second floor had a playroom and six bedrooms. The half floor had once been an attic, but it had been converted into a solarium that was home to ferns, an herb garden, and plush chairs to relax in.

The solarium had been the favourite room for Severus to recuperate in. No matter the season, sunlight filtered in through the skylight and the windows embedded in the slanted ceiling. Severus had always suspected that the solarium might have had a Well-Being Charm placed on it.

The master bedroom was just off the main stairs. It was, of course, the largest of the six bedrooms. Beauftiful stain glass, French doors provided access to the long, narrow balcony on the outside of the house. It had a sitting area in front of the tall fireplace, and narrow windows.

Their bed was against the wall opposite the fireplace and furniture from Echo's hidden room provided a wardrobe, chairs, and a loveseat. Severus' wardrobe and dresser were also in the room.

Echo and Severus found Harry in the bedroom across from the master bedroom. It had a large window with a window seat that looked out over the backyard. Harry was jumping up and down enthusiastically on the large, sleigh style, bed.

"Harry!"

At the sound of his father's sharp admonition, Harry plunked down heavily onto his backside on his bed. He smiled weakly and waved.

"What have I told you about jumping on your bed?" Severus demanded.

"Not to." He picked at the yellow quilt.

"And why is that?"

Harry pouted, "Cuz it's dangerous and I could fall and crack my skull open." He then grinned. "But it's so bouncy!"

"I. Don't. Care." Severus glared at his son as he leaned over him. "Go wash up. We'll celebrate with pudding in a bit."

Harry pushed himself up, kissed his father's nose, and with a giggle rolled away from Severus and off his bed. He ran out of the bedroom and was almost to the bathroom he'd found earlier when he skidded to a halt.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I like that room, but can I change it? Yellow is too girly. I want purple!"

"Not tonight, but we'll work on that." He waved his hands, encouraging Harry to continue to the bathroom. "Go!"

"Purple! Purple! Purple!" Sing-songed Harry as he disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

During their pudding, a late owl arrived from Madame Pomfrey. Poppy had found a Healer whose specialty was Infertility. Healer Lauren Bell agreed to see Severus and Echo next Friday afternoon.

* * *

_A/N: Sweet readers, I really need your thoughts/opinions at this point. My original outline for this story was to end at Christmas, with no resolution to Echo's infertility. I have decided that that would just be cruel, so I shall resolve that in this story. Now, here's where I need your thoughts. I could continue this, in a Penny Dreadful style, dropping in little extra scenes that are purely for fun that carry us past the holidays, or I can conclude the story at Christmas and possibly do a sequel of when Harry is older. Let me know what you think and if there's more you'd like to see while Harry is still young, do let me know. Hot chocolate for everyone! _


	45. Chapter 45

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 45 - The Appointment**_

_**A/N: For my birthday, a gift for you. A chapter a bit early that answers the question you all want the answer to...**_

* * *

Severus first class of interest to him was on Tuesday, the sixth year combined Gryffindor and Slytherin class. Ronald Weasley had not managed the required 'O' in Potions, and was noticeably absent. Hermione was in Potions, as was Draco, and four other Slytherins, and four Gryffindors. Severus looked from his desk towards Neville Longbottom, wondering how in the world the nervous boy had managed an 'O' in Potions.

Bill was speaking to his small, advanced class, pacing up and down between the rows of desks.

"As you know, this is an advanced class. I will not tolerate any disrespect towards any of your classmates, or their potions, or their ingredients. If I catch you doing anything deliberately stupid, you'll be dismissed, without warning. You're here, because you wish to learn. If you're not here to learn, there's the door." He pointed at the open dungeon door. He waited a full minute, watching the students fidget nervously. He then smiled, his gold earring, which now also had a small, emerald, glinted in the torchlight. With a flick of his hand, a bound outline appeared on each desk.

Bill waited a moment, giving the students a few minutes of curiosity to flip through the outline. He then continued, "These are the potions we'll be covering until Christmas Hols. I expect all of you to be suitably prepared on each day of practicals for the potion assigned. As you can see, only the potion is named. You are to use this outline as your Potions Journal. You will need to research each potion and to discover the necessary ingredients and steps required to brew it."

There was a combined muttering amongst each of the students.

Bill stopped, hands on hips, his feet slightly apart, and he glared. It was a hard, and unforgiving glare, and Severus smirked appreciatively.

"Am I to take it that none of you wish to be here?" A wave of his wand, and the dungeon door that was closed, slammed open. "I'd love to have two free hours on Tuesday."

There were a few shaking heads. Hermione spoke up, "Sorry, Professor. We do wish to stay."

"Excellent!" the dungeon door closed quietly and Bill continued to outline his expectations for his students, including a Potions Project due at the end of their sixth year.

"That project will be worth a third of your eventual NEWTs score. I cannot emphasize this enough. One-third. It's in your best interest to select a potion worth all the work you put into it. This means nothing simple like Pepper-Up Potion. With instruction at the feet of your esteemed Professor Snape I expect each of you can brew Pepper-Up blindfolded."

Professor Weasley went on to explain that they could either do the project alone, or pair up with another student. Both Draco and Hermione glanced at each other, unnoticed by their Potions professor. They _were_ noticed by Severus, and he made a mental note to speak to them at the end of class.

The Double Potions class ended after a lecture, and almost with relief, the students practically ran out of the classroom. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, a moment," came the calm, silky voice of Severus. Fortunately, the two students weren't in the same hurry as the other students and heard their old professor speaking.

Draco and Hermione went up to the desk where Severus sat, tapping his quill studiously upon the surface.

"Sir?" asked Draco.

Bill leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the exchange.

"I take it that you two are considering working on your Potions Project together?" asked Severus.

Hermione nodded and Draco replied. "Well, Professor Weasley did say that we could take a partner, sir."

"You are two of the top students, not just in sixth year, but in comparison to all the levels. I am certain you both would work well together, but consider that in doing so, the skill and intelligence you both have, would not be completely served if you worked together."

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, their hearts sinking as they realised the truth of what Severus was saying. "Sir," began Hermione. "Would it be possible for Draco and I to consult with each other on our individual projects?"

Severus almost nodded, but he deferred to Bill. The younger wizard, without unfolding himself from his relaxed position, spoke clearly, "I see no reason you cannot consult each other and bounce ideas off one another." He then straightened to his full height. "However, as in real life, you must give credit where it is due."

Draco nodded. "Not a problem, sir."

Bill grinned. "Then I will expect your proposals in three weeks."

Hermione grinned thankfully at their professors, and then, with a tug on Draco's robe sleeve, the two sixth years ran out of the Potions classroom.

* * *

Severus enjoyed Apparating home. He wasn't obligated to attend staff meals, or meetings, and once the last class was finished, he had no essays to grade, detentions to oversee, or arguments to referee in the Slytherin Common Room. Severus could now go home to his house, relax a few minutes, and then go and pick up his son at school. He also loved taking Harry to the park where the little boy would run, shout, and play himself to exhaustion.

Once he and Harry were back home, if Echo was still at work, which sometimes happened when the time tended to get away from his wife, he and Harry would work on cooking dinner together. Sometimes he might have to send a note through the Floo to remind Echo it was time to come home, but once she was home, he could kiss her in welcome.

Home. _Had he ever heard a more simple, idyllic word in his life?_ Now, if he and Echo could give Harry the little brother or sister he so dearly wished for every night before bed, it would be perfection.

* * *

At two p.m. on Friday, Severus left his son with Albus while he and Echo made their way to the temporary office of Healer Lauren Bell at St. Mungo's. Severus spent an annoying two hours in the waiting room while his wife was tested, poked, prodded, and probably drained of blood for various tests.

After the testing, Echo and Severus ate a late lunch at a nearby Muggle cafe. Neither could remember what they ate or even if it was any good. Husband and wife were both silent, both worried.

Finally, at a little before five o'clock, Severus and Echo occupied two chairs in a corner office that looked like its occupant hadn't quite finished unpacking. When the door to the office opened, admitting the Healer, Echo jumped with nervousness. Severus caught her hand and squeezed it lightly.

Lauren Bell was a witch in her early 50's with steel grey hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. When Severus first met the Healer early in the afternoon, she'd worn grey examination robes. She now wore pristine white robes with an embroidered Caduceus above her heart.

The Healer carried a folder which she opened as she seated herself at the desk. She smiled warmly.

"I know this has been a difficult afternoon for both of you, but I do have answers for you. I would like to begin with my first finding." She looked up from the folder and clasped her hands as she leaned slightly forward. "As you suspected, Mrs. Snape, you were cursed by your late husband."

Echo's grip tightened on Severus' hand.

Healer Bell held up one hand. "It is one that can be taken care of by a Curse Breaker. I've already sent a letter onto Bill Weasley who not only has an expertise in cursed objects, but he's been of invaluable assistance to St. Mungo's with some very difficult cases. Since you both know him, I took the liberty of requesting his services."

"What is the curse, Healer?" asked Severus.

"It's an Abortive Curse."

"A wh-what? Abortive? But Oland said.... he wanted children!!!" exploded Echo, angry and distressed. "I don't understand...!"

"I can explain that, in a moment, Mrs. Snape." The Healer waited while Severus calmed his wife. She then continued, "Your miscarriages happened, according to what you told me, at five and a half weeks for the first one, and the second was at almost ten weeks." Echo nodded rapidly. "This curse was designed to terminate any pregnancy you had at seven months. I believe that your late husband never really wanted children, but just wanted a way to further control you in order for you to become more dependent upon him. The curse was designed to hurt you after you'd begun bonding with your child."

"That bastard!" hissed Severus. It was Echo's turn to calm her husband. Severus took a breath, voicing a further worry. "Healer Bell, Echo isn't now pregnant, is she? I mean, we really weren't think..." He winced as Echo's grip ground his fingers too tightly together.

"No. Thankfully she is not. I would suggest using a Contraceptive Potion instead of the Contraceptive Spell until it is safe for your wife to get pregnant. The breaking of the curse could cause a termination during removal if she were pregnant."

"Oh sweet Cybele! We were so stupid!" Echo berated herself.

"It's all right, my dear," inwardly he shuddered at how their enthusiasm for each other could have cost them the loss of their child.

Healer Bell's lips thinned and she nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Now, I need you to understand, Mrs. Snape, that due to the nature of the Abortive Curse and the fact that you miscarried long before the curse had a chance to activate means that the terminations were natural."

"What could have caused them?" Echo asked softly.

"You are a healthy young woman, Mrs. Snape, and I found no reason you shouldn't be able to carry a baby to term. Considering the circumstances of your first marriage, and the Coercive Magic you were subjected to, no doubt you were under a great deal of stress. It is very likely your body simply could not endure a healthy pregnancy then."

"Then I won't have trouble?" Echo was feeling tired from the news of the curse and somewhat elated that she was perfectly healthy. The two disparate emotions were warring within and making her wish she hadn't eaten lunch. To her great relief, Severus handed her a Calming Potion. She emptied the small phial quickly.

Healer Bell smiled, but it wasn't an 'all-is-well' smile. "I believe it would be in your best interest, Mrs. Snape, to be monitored closely when you do become pregnant. A regimen of Nutrition Potions, proper exercise, and weekly visits would be best." The Healer turned to Severus. "Mr. Snape, as you are a licensed Potions Master, you will be permitted to brew all potions that your wife needs. I understand you also have Third Level Healer Training as well?"

"Second," he corrected. "Fourth level is required for all Potions Masters, but... due to my work with the Order, it was necessary to increase my knowledge to a 2nd Level."

"Ah, second," the Healer made a correction in her file. "You'll be permitted to treat your wife, then, but I expect a concise report be sent to me, and if needed, a follow-up exam. I am the Obstetrician, you are not."

He nodded curtly. "That is acceptable," Severus agreed.

The Healer sighed and now her smile was back to its generous warmth. "All we need do now is arrange an appointment with Mr. Weasley to break the curse. That can be done in the privacy of your home, if you wish?" Both Echo and Severus nodded. "Perfect. I will be there as well, just in case." Lauren glanced down at her folder. "You have a son, don't you? Six years old?"

"Harry. He's seven," replied Severus.

"It might be best to arrange someplace for him to go on that day. Curse breaking can be somewhat disconcerting for a child."

"That will be taken care of, Healer Bell," acknowledged Severus.

* * *

Severus was planning for himself and Echo to Floo directly from St. Mungo's to Fairwinds Manor, but when they approached the Public Floo, Echo, who had been silent, spoke up.

"I don't want to go home, yet. Could we go for a walk, Severus?"

"Of course. Anyplace in particular?" he asked gently. He didn't like the way Echo was hugging herself so tightly.

Echo shook her head. "Just... outside. Please?"

They left St. Mungo's emerging onto a sidewalk in Muggle London. Sensing that his touch wasn't yet wanted, Severus walked quietly beside his wife for several blocks. Every once in awhile he glanced sideways at her, but she hadn't changed and was still holding herself. When they reached a small park, Echo left the sidewalk and began to walk upon the grass until they were isolated from any gawkers. Neither were in Muggle garb and they had already garnered a few curious stares.

"Echo? Would you say something?" Severus encouraged her. "You're beginning to frighten me, and I'm not a man easily frightened."

"Everytime... just when I think Oland's done the worst he could to me... there's something else. Something worse. I know there's really nothing to explain why he cursed me, but I can't help asking why he wanted to do such a horrible thing to me? All this time, I thought it was me. I know he hurt me and I know that wasn't my fault. But, I really did think I killed my babies."

Her anguish was so plaintive, so palpable, that it hurt Severus to witness it. He drew his wife close to himself and stroked his fingers soothingly over her scalp. "You didn't, though."

"It still hurts, Severus," Echo gasped as she slipped her arms around his waist. "And, I still feel at fault. I could have left. He didn't bind my magic. I could have done a Contraceptive Spell and he wouldn't have known!"

"He would have known," Severus said almost so softly, Echo almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean? How would he have known?"

"When Draco, Remus, and I were moving out your things, Remus detected some Dark spells around the house. There were a myriad of spells in place to keep you in that house, to track you. Had you tried to leave, Oland would have known. If you had used any sort of Healing magic, of which the Contraceptive Spell is so considered, he would have known."

Echo shuddered sharply. She then spat, "I hope he lies in Hecate's embrace and is burning! Forever!"

"I have no doubt that he is." Severus relaxed his hold on his wife and urged her to look up at him. "Echo, you survived. You are whole, and healthy. We will have children together." He smirked lightly. "After all, our son is impatient for a little sister or brother."

Echo breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her husband. "I am pleased that I am healthy and there's such a good chance I can carry a child to term, but, Severus, I'm still afraid."

"I know," he brushed his lips to her cheek. "I am, too. However, we will get through this, no matter what the outcome may be. I promise you this."

Arching up on tiptoes, she breathed into his ear, "I love you, Severus."

Severus pulled Echo tightly, again, and kissed her most thoroughly. He was quite pleased by the blossoming passion in her dark blue eyes. He smiled, and whispered, "I love you, Beauty."

* * *

_A/N: Wow! I was soooo not prepared for all the feedback on the last chapter. I appreciate every single one of you that answered my question in my author's note. First, for those who asked what a 'penny dreadful' style is - it refers to an old time way of publishing a story and charging a penny a chapter. The stories were possibly the pre-cursor to pulp fiction novels. A penny dreadful style is a term I was taught by a writing teacher in high school. It meant, basically, that the story would proceed until there was just no more to write._

Anyway, lesson aside, this story will end at Christmas. As you can see the way is now possible for Echo to have a baby. We'll see by Christmas whether or not she becomes pregnant.

There will be a sequel... YAY! I'll not put any teasers since I am ruminating over several juicy ideas for the family Snape and friends.

_OH! Nearly forgot! If you haven't seen it, the journal that Severus found when he rescued the de-aged Potter has been published. It's called: Second Chance Harry Potter's Journal. You'll find some interesting notations by Snape in the journal._


	46. Chapter 46

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 46 - Visiting the Dursleys**_

* * *

Dudley replies to the letter wherein Harry requested a visit:

_Dear Cousin,_

_I was sure you were coming for Christmas hols, but if you want to visit a little earlier, that's all right. Dad is feeling a lot better since Uncle Severus made those potions for us. I don't think you'll recognise us when you see us._

_Dad says this weekend is okay._

_Hey! I think my dad's dating someone. He's being real secretive, but you know, he's smiling a lot. Does Uncle Severus smile a lot now that he's married?_

_Love,  
Dudley_

Severus regarded Harry's still very yellow room. He really hadn't taken a good look before, and he could definitely see the problem with it.

"Are those fairies?" he asked dubiously as he pointed his wand at a flittering, sparkling band of stylised fairies that cavorted dizzily across the ceiling. These were certainly not the ferocious, magical type fairies known in the wizarding world. They had an insipid flair to them that was far too... _cute_.

Harry nodded. His posture and crossed arms mirrored his father's pose. "They sparkle and I think they laugh, too. They're real annoying at night."

"No fairies, then." Severus waved his wand, and the fairies were gone with a sparkle. "So, is there any colour besides purple that you'd like?" Harry shook his head. Severus glanced down his nose at the little boy. "Surely you're not saying you wish the entire room to be purple?"

Harry's eyes sparkled hopefully. "Can you do that?"

"No." Severus glowered and Harry pouted. "I am not raising an Albus Junior."

"Huh?" Harry's brow beetled.

"Your grandfather has an annoying bent towards purple. With yellow pixies. That blink."

Harry giggled. "I like those robes."

"I know you do," Severus smirked. He waved his wand, incanted an impressive sounding spell in latin, and Harry's room went from buttery soft yellow to rich purple. The purple was considerably toned down by white and gold accents.

The drapes on the window were a lush, purple velvet with a lighter curtain of soft, gauzy gold beneath with a touch of shimmer. Both drapes and curtains had tiebacks of twisted, gold rope.

The bedding matched the drapes. The heavy coverlet was purple velvet trimmed in gold with heavy tassels on each corner. The sheets were of a more bluish, soft shade of lavendar. The carpet was also purple, but within its Celtic scrollwork design there was gold, lavendar, and burgundy.

The walls were NOT purple. Severus refused to take that colour onto the walls. With another flourish and incantation, the leftover yellow and daisies wallpaper was gone and replaced with cherry wood paneled wainscotting. The wallpaper was simply very pale lavendar and cream stripes.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed his work. "Well, Harry?"

The wizard glanced down at his son and beheld a beatific smile upon his face. Severus shook his head and chuckled lightly to himself.

"Your highness? Does the decor suit his royal majesty?" bowed Severus.

"Oh yeah!!" Harry proceeded into his room and began to run his hands over the velvet coverlet, the heavy drapes, the tassels. Within minutes, his tactile senses had recorded everything. He gave his father a hug. "It's great, dad!"

"Well, now that's done... Tempus!" Severus glanced at the time that glowed for a moment in front of him. "Remus ought to be here, soon, so go and find Hector, would you?"

Harry darted out of his bedroom, his feet thundering down the stairs. Echo emerged from their bedroom, her cloak over her arm. She kissed, Severus' cheek and peeked into Harry's bedroom.

"I thought you said you were going to restrain yourself," she remarked with a teasing smirk. Her husband glowered. "It looks like King George's bedroom."

"Hmm. You have intimate knowledge of the late mad king's bedchamber?" Severus insinuated slyly.

"And if I do?" Echo teased.

Severus slipped his arm about his wife's waist and snugged her close to his side. "Then I wish to know all about it."

"You're wicked, Master Snape!" she laughed and wriggled away.

He sighed, exaggeratedly. "So I am. So I am."

* * *

At ten o'clock Remus arrived to watch Hector for the weekend.

The Snape family then Apparated to Muggle London. Once in Muggle London, Severus, Echo, and Harry blended in better with their Muggle clothing. They took a taxi, and were soon arriving at the Dursley home close to one in the afternoon.

Dudley still had some weight to lose, but he'd lost nearly 100 pounds and he was now gaining some muscle to define his tall, stocky frame. His dark blonde hair was trimmed short, and Harry giggled at the light mustache and beard the young man was sporting.

The younger Dursley shook hands with his wizarding uncle, accepted a peck on the cheek from his aunt, and was surprised by an enthusiastic hug from Harry. That effusive, completely non-judgemental hug had Dudley fighting to keep his emotions in check.

Dudley had been both looking forward to and worrying over this visit. He knew his little cousin had forgiven him and his father, but Dudley also knew that Harry didn't have the memories of Dudley bullying an older cousin with his fists that he would be forever stuck with.

Through his therapy, he now knew he had been just as abused by his mother, Petunia, as his cousin Harry had been. He knew that his bullying actions towards his cousin had been an acting out of his mother's treatment towards him, and he wasn't really to blame, but still, Dudley _did_ blame himself. Harry had forgiven him, but Dudley, though close, wasn't yet prepared to forgive himself.

Dudley ushered the Snapes into the modest, four-bedroom, two-story brick house. He led them through the living room and into the kitchen where, wonder of wonders, Vernon was cooking lunch!

Vernon had changed just as much as his son did. He had lost almost 150 pounds and was now slim and muscular. His mustache was gone, and Harry, who'd always thought his Uncle was really old, looked a few years younger.

Vernon was still on the gruff side, but there was no animosity in his voice.

"You're looking quite well, Dursley," Severus remarked.

"Thanks, Snape. Feeling well, too." Vernon turned off the heat under the soup he was preparing and turned his gaze towards his little nephew. The guilt and the shame at how he had not stood up for the boy rose like a knife in his gut. He swallowed uneasily.

Harry, leaning slightly towards his father, regarded his Uncle Vernon. Having only six years of memory to go upon, Harry recalled a man who was tall, heavy, and thundered around the house. He yelled a lot, and that, more than the man himself, had been frightening for the little boy. He also remembered his Uncle's bent towards drinking. The scent of alcohol was not something Harry liked.

"Harry," gulped Vernon.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry began as he reached for his father's robes. Since they weren't there, Severus caught his child's questing, nervous hand. "Do you like me now?"

Vernon let out a heavy breath and leaned back against the counter. "I... I do, Harry. Do you forgive your terrible, old Uncle?" Vernon's brow shadowed his eyes. He was a bit afraid of the answer.

Harry nodded solemnly. "You did help sometimes, Uncle Vernon. I wished that.... sometimes..." He tightened his grip on his father's fingers.

"I know, Harry. I know I should have done more for you. I have no excuse, but I hope we can build a new family. The right way." Vernon's hands white knuckled the counter, almost as though his knees might give out.

There was a long silence in the kitchen and then Harry let go of his father's hand and slowly approached his Uncle. For a brief moment he stood in front of the taller Dursley (who'd stopped breathing) and then he held up his arms.

Vernon exhaled, grinned and drew his nephew up into his arms, hugging him, but not too tightly.

"I love you, Uncle Vernon," Harry whispered very softly into his uncle's ear.

Vernon closed his eyes tightly, smiled into the child's hair, and gave him a slight squeeze before setting him back down on the floor. Vernon sniffed, and declared, "Onions. In the soup."

Severus nodded sagely. He quite understood. Onions were evil.

* * *

Harry wound up sharing Dudley's bedroom which allowed the two boys to stay up late talking.

"You like your school, Duds?" asked Harry as he played with his cousin's flashlight.

"It's a lot better than Smeltings. It's just a regular public school so I get to come home at the end of the day. How's your Primary School?"

"It's great," replied Harry. "Miss Molly is really nice and way smart, too. I don't do as well as I'd like on my maths, but I'm really good in everything else. You got a girlfriend still?"

"Yeah. Alison Michaels. She lives across the way." Dudley snorted softly. "You got a girlfriend at your little school?"

"Well, maybe Dani? I think she's tons smart and she's got freckles, and really pretty eyes."

"She sounds cute, Harry," Dudley teased gently.

"I s'pose." Harry yawned.

"Better go to sleep, little cousin," encouraged Dudley.

"Do I hafta put the flashlight away, Duds?" asked Harry amidst another yawn.

"Nope. But turn it off or you'll wear out the batteries."

"Okay." The flashlight flickered off and both cousins were soon fast asleep.

* * *

Several hours later Severus was startled awake by a bright beam of light. His wand was in his hand in a heartbeat and his body was shielding Echo. He blinked as the beam of light moved to shine in his face. He was about to cast a Stupefy Spell when he heard his son's voice.

"Daddy?"

"Harry!" he whispered harshly. "What is that light you're casting?"

"It's Dudley's flashlight." The light moved out of Severus' face as Harry crawled up onto his parents bed.

"Harry? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked Echo taking the flashlight from her son.

His parents shifted so the little boy was nestled between them. "I dreamt daddy was hurt in my nightmare so I wanted to make sure he was all right."

"I'm fine, Harry," whispered Severus as he kissed his son's forehead.

After several minutes of leaning against his father, Harry sighed, "Can I sleep in here? Dudley snores."

"Aren't you a little old...?" began Severus. He felt Echo's hand on his forearm.

Echo asked, "Are you sure you want to sleep here, Harry?"

A small part of Harry thought he might be too old to sleep in his parents room, but he was reluctant to leave his father in case his nightmare came true.

Severus slipped out of bed and padded over to where a chair sat and he transfigured it into a bed sized just right to fit Harry. He then transfigured a small figurine into a stuffed dog.

"Come on over here, child," Severus patted the bed.

Harry kissed Echo and then hopped off the bed and trotted over to the transfigured one. Severus had conjured sheets, a blanket, and a pillow. He held the covers back and Harry climbed in the bed. His father then tucked him in and gave him the stuffed dog. Leaning over, Severus smoothed the strands of hair from his son's forehead and then kissed his cheek.

"Night, daddy. Be safe."

"I'll be fine now that I have you and your mother here, Harry."

"Night, mum," mumbled Harry into the dog.

"Sleep well, sweetheart," replied Echo and Harry smiled, because he knew his mother was smiling as well.

* * *

The weekend seemed to fly by very quickly, but the visit was a good one. Harry and Dudley played football, computer games, and watched movies on the telly.

Their last night, the adults were in the living room having tea. Severus finally broached the subject they'd been avoiding all weekend, Petunia.

"State Hospital," stated Vernon dully as he stared into his teacup. "A psychotic break, her psychiatrist said."

"Oh dear," gasped Echo softly.

Vernon let out a huff. "Bound to happen someday. I'm surprised it didn't sooner. Of course, it didn't happen around the boys, so I s'pose that's a blessing of sorts."

"Is she on any medication?" asked Severus.

"Quite a few. They can't say as it'll help her, though." He shrugged, feeling uncomfortable.

"I take it they are pessimistic in regards to Petunia's recovery?" Severus knew he was pushing the man's limit, but he had to know.

Vernon nodded. "She's too far gone. Mutters about her 'evil witch of a sister', and..." Vernon glanced uneasily at the wizard. Severus nodded once, for the man to continue. "Says she's glad her sister is dead. Talks about having buried Harry in the backyard and that's why her roses are so nice." Vernon shook his head sharply and then took a long sip of his tea.

Severus was going to ask another question, but Echo glared at him. She then spoke up, "Dudley mentioned that you might have found someone, Vernon? Is this true?"

Vernon perked up at the change in subject, and even blushed a little. "A widow teacher at Dud's school. Madison Prewett." He smirked, then. "She's a witch."

Echo's eyes rounded, but Severus nearly choked on his tea. Echo took the cup from her husband, and firmly pounded his back.

"A witch? Are you certain?" asked Severus, his voice a bit rough.

Vernon chuckled. "I knew that would surprise you. Yeah, she told me a few weeks back. She's got a cousin in Devon we'll be visiting this Christmas."

"Devon?" queried Severus slowly.

"Ottery St. Catchpole."

"The Weasleys!" Severus bit down on the laugh that was trying to escape him.

"Maddie's never mentioned their last name, but her cousin is named Molly." Vernon scowled softly. "Here now, Snape. You know this Molly?"

Severus nodded. "Harry's teacher, Molly Weasley. Her husband, Arthur, is the Minister of Magic."

"Hmm, important family, then?"

"A _good_ family," Severus asserted. "You'll have an interesting visit, I dare say, Dursley."

Echo elbowed Severus and shoved his half empty teacup at him. She then smiled brightly at Vernon. "If she's told you she is a witch, could this be serious, Vernon?"

"It could be," he said softly, clearly hoping it would be.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 47 - The Trouble with Emily Part I**_

_A/N: Warning- minor, guy, cringe-worthy injury ahead._

* * *

The second week of September at Molly's Primary School was the beginning of trouble amongst her students. During playtime the children were outside playing with various toys or they were running and chasing each other. Molly noticed that Mouse had forgotten his jumper. Calling to Hamish, the tall boy jogged over, smiling brightly.

"Yes, Miss Molly?"

"Watch your friends for me while I go and get Mouse's jumper." She patted the boy's shoulder as he took up a staunch sentinel position watching everyone.

It was practically the moment Molly had disappeared into the schoolhouse when she heard one of the girl's calling for her.

"Miss Molly! Come quick!" Daniella Spinnet shouted through the door of the little red schoolhouse.

Molly broke into a run, silently grumbling to herself. Blink, and children never failed you; they always managed to get into trouble.

With Daniella leading the way, Molly followed the little girl to the area of the yard where the children had been playing. There was a lot of shouting going on. Hamish was restraining a very angry Emily, and Mouse and Andrew were beside Harry who was on the ground, on his side curled up and sobbing. Not far from where he was curled up was a bit of vomit.

With a practiced second nature, Molly banished the vomit and knelt down beside Harry. Without looking over her shoulder, she ordered, "Everyone but Mouse, back inside! Sit in your chairs and don't anyone dare move!"

When Molly was angry, no one stopped to question her, they just did as they were told.

"Harry? What..."

"OWWWW!!" He howled when she tried to move him.

"Em'ly kicked Harry, Miss Molly," Mouse said over Harry's tears.

Molly saw where the little boy was clutching himself and huffed a little angrily. "Oh my. Come on, dear. We'll get you all sorted out." She helped Harry up to his feet. He swayed uneasily and shivered slightly. Molly cast a Featherlight Spell and gathered the injured boy into her arms.

A few minutes later, Molly had her students stuck to their chairs and she was making a Floo call.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Madame Pince glanced up from a book she was reading as the Floo in her office came to life. Her watery brown eyes widened as she saw Molly Weasley's distinctive head pop through.

"Molly?" the thin, hatchet-faced woman sneered slightly. No one had ever known Madame Pince to smile. The closest she ever came was her slight sneer.

"Irma, wish I could chat, but I need to speak to Echo, please?"

With a great show of inconvenience, Madame Pince rose from her desk and disappeared through her office door. Molly, whose knees were beginning to protest, was pleased to see Echo arrive.

Echo wore a grey dress smudged by dust and spiderwebs. Her hair was in a long braid. She knelt down by Molly's head. "Is Harry all right, Molly?"

"Emily again, Echo," sighed Molly. "Poor thing was kicked by that little demon in the privates. She's wearing those tapping shoes, so I think Harry is going to need a Healer."

"Oh! Oh dear no! Molly, give me a few minutes. I need to request an emergency visit from his Pediatrician and then I'll come through and get him."

Molly smiled. "All right, Echo. I'm going to call Emily's parents and have her sent home."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Echo had her son home and seated on the sofa while she waited for a confirmation from his Healer to bring him to the office. Harry hadn't minded going home a bit early, but he'd put up a terrible fuss when his mum said they had to go see his pediatrician. Healer Lya Saroyan had a small practice in List Lane, one of the main offshoots of Diagon Alley.

"She's a girl, mum! No!" Harry was horrified that his Healer would see those bits nobody should see. He'd been holding his hands protectively over his pelvis since it still ached a bit much 'down there'.

"Your father and I have have both seen you..." began Echo. The sofa was between herself and Harry.

"Well... you're my parents... and she's a.... a... girl!" He declared fiercely.

"She's a Healer, Harry. It's her job. Now don't make me Floo call your father. I'd hate to bother him with this when you and I can get this visit over with before he gets home."

"Mu-um..." Harry whined, but then he felt a twinge in his private bits that made his shoulders kind of cold and damp. Emily had kicked him really, really hard. He huffed and stomped over to his mother. "You'll stay with me?"

"Of course I will, Harry." She summoned the two potion phials with the Calming Potion and Anti-Nausea Potion Severus kept on hand for his son. Echo gave him the Anti-Nausea first.

Tossing a handful of the Floo powder into the flames, she declared, "Healer Saroyan's Office!"

With Harry's head buried in her hip against her robes, they Floo'd to the Healer's office. Despite the Anti-Nausea Potion, Harry vomited and dropped gracelessly to his knees.

"Ohhh, sweetheart!" Echo knelt down by her son, who was now sniffling, and drew him into her lap.

"Let me clean that, Mrs. Snape," said the male nurse coming around out of the reception area. He was a young medi-wizard who had his long, brown hair tied in a secure club at the nape of his neck. He cleaned away the mess and dropped to one knee by Harry and his mother. "Hey, buddy. You still having that dizzy problem?"

Harry spoke, being careful not to shake his head, just yet. "Yeah, Gunner. An' Emily kicked my bits today, too."

Gunner grimaced, clearly sympathetic. "Ow! That's wretched, buddy." The nurse helped Harry to his feet. "Healer Saroyan's waiting for you and she'll make it all better." He grinned down at Harry taking his little hand in his.

"But she's a girl, Gunner," Harry whispered, his cheeks crimson.

With Echo following, the medi-wizard nurse, Gunner, led the little boy back to the exam room. "It's no big deal, buddy. Healers see people's naked bits all the time. If it helps, just hold your mum's hand and close your eyes, okay?"

"Okay," replied Harry, trying to be brave, but still not quite convinced.

Healer Lya Saroyan met Harry and Echo in the exam room. Harry was looking everywhere but at the Healer. _A girl Healer!_

Lya Saroyan was a young, tall woman, with straw blonde hair that she kept in a messy ponytail. She was affable, always smiling, and loved working with children.

"Harry, I know you don't want to be here, so let's get this exam over as quickly as possible, all right?" She patted the exam bed surface behind him and he laid down.

"Mum?" asked Harry very softly as he felt his clothing change to a soft, white, patient gown.

Echo grasped Harry's hand and moved next to his head. "It's all right, sweetheart. Just close your eyes and it'll all be over quick."

A Diagnostic Spell was a marvelous thing and helped to prevent the more intrusive procedures involved in the medical field. Unfortunately, there were times when a Diagnostic Spell only provided a cold analysis of damage. No true Healer used just a Diagnostic Spell to give them an accurate reading of an injury. Especially in the case of children whose Accidental Magic sometimes healed injuries, and not always accurately.

It _was_ a thoroughly humiliating examination which Harry hoped to one day forget forever. He did, however, get a potion which helped to completely ease the lingering pain and the minor swelling from Emily Soong's kick.

Harry's first real laugh at the end of that embarrassing day was when his mother told his father what had happened to his boy bits. His father had turned the same shade of green Harry had turned when he had Dragon Pox.

His laughter earned him a scowl from Severus, but there was a big hug to follow from his completely sympathetic father, so Harry knew everything was fine.

* * *

Emily didn't show up for school the next day, on Friday, but she really wasn't missed. Harry was very surprised when Hamish extended an olive branch of peace.

"I think me, Andrew, and Mouse all wanted to throw up, Harry," said Hamish as they all ate their mid-morning snack of whole wheat bars made by Molly.

Andrew's head nodded firmly as his wide, brown eyes showed how horrible he'd felt for his friend. He crossed his hands over his family jewels.

"Did you have to go to a Healer, Harry? I fell once. Smashed my bits an' lost my dinner so Auntie made me go to a Healer." Mouse shuddered.

"Yeah," replied Harry. "But I was real brave and all and got a potion and then mum gave me a pecan tart when we got home so it was okay."

Daniella gave Harry a quick hug and he blushed. Andrew, Mouse, and even Hamish giggled at that and teased Harry until Miss Molly called them back to class.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 48 - Emily Pt II, Curse Breaking, & The Fair**_

* * *

Emily was back on Monday, to Harry's disgust. He was really hoping she'd not ever come back. Harry just stayed as far away from Emily as was possible, and he was a tiny bit pleased that the rest of the students stayed with him.

Emily pouted for awhile when Hamish ignored her, but then she ignored everyone else. Nobody really cared, except for Molly who kept trying to get the girl to participate in activities.

At lunch break Emily tried to play the little coquette and draw Hamish back to her side.

"Hammy," Emily said in a little soft whine as she looked over at Hamish sitting on another table with the others. "Aren't you going to sit with me?"

"No." Hamish replied tautly. The tall boy then turned to say something to Harry when Daniella cried out. Emily had thrown her orange at Harry, but her aim was bad and it hit Daniella, knocking her glasses from her face.

Hamish jumped angrily to his feet and strode threateningly over to the dark-haired girl. "You better apologise, Emily!"

"But, Hammy," Emily simpered, batting her lashes at the handsome boy. Emily reached out for Hamish's jumper sleeve.

Molly intervened. "Emily, finish your lunch and then you're going to do sweep and mop the cloak room."

"I'm a Pureblood! I don't do house elf work!" Emily screeched.

Molly Weasley was often the epitome of the effusive, motherly figure, but when she had to deal with a disobedient child, she could become scarier than Severus Snape at his worst. Emily Soong might be a spoiled, little brat, but even she knew that when Miss Molly put her hands on her hips and towered over you, it was best to do what she said.

Molly vanished Emily's lunch and pointed towards the cloak room. "The broom and mop are in the broom closet. Get to work."

Emily sniffled melodramatically and trudged back to the cloakroom. She managed a quick sneer towards Harry who had his arm protectively around Daniella.

The rest of the day was an uneasy one for Emily and she was glad when her mother came to take her home. Launching immediately into complaints about how Hamish had betrayed her. Thankfully, the Floo cut her off and no one else had to listen to her whining.

* * *

The next day, when Emily arrived to school, it appeared she'd done a complete 180 degree turnaround with her attitude. She was polite, when she needed to be and participated in class activities. She just didn't talk to anyone.

Emily tried very hard to cosy back up to Hamish, but he refused to have anything to do with the little girl. Molly expected the child to throw a temper tantrum at some point during the rest of the week, but when Friday came, Emily returned home with her mother. The girl was absolutely polite and even waved farewell to Hamish.

Molly was worried.

* * *

Emily was forgotten, though, for the weekend. This was the weekend in which Bill was finally free to break the Abortive Curse on Echo.

Although Bill wanted to help Severus and Echo right away, the pressures of school, being a teacher, and learning to deal with the children in Slytherin House, had Bill at a breaking point. Severus had verbally smacked the younger wizard and sent him to Madame Pomfrey for one of her patented lectures on 'taking care of yourself'. By the time the last weekend in September arrived, Professor Weasley had gotten himself more settled and on a more even keel with his job and his students; in other words, organised.

Friday evening after dinner Harry was sent to stay with Remus. Hector went along. Remus had promised a weekend of fun going to a fair in Muggle London.

"Harry?" asked his father as he looked through his son's overnight bag. "Do you want your..." Harry rapidly shook his head as he stepped up closer to Severus. The older wizard frowned in puzzlement. He leaned down and whispered, "What's wrong, son?"

Harry's eyes darted between Remus and his father. Harry didn't know that the werewolf's keen hearing could detect a whisper rather clearly so he heard as Harry softly told Severus that he wanted his dragon, but he didn't want Remus to think he was a baby for having it.

"Wait here," instructed Severus as he hurried up the stairs. A few minutes later he was headed back down carrying a blanket Harry had never seen before. "I think Harry might appreciate a bit of home while he's gone, Remus. His favourite blanket." Severus unfurled the blanket with the intent, supposedly, to fold it, but Harry was able to see his Opaleye Dragon as part of the design. He grinned.

"Oh yeah! I needed that, dad!" Severus winked at his son, and Remus, kept his small smile to himself. The blanket was folded and shrunk and then packed into the overnight bag.

"One more thing, Harry!" Echo emerged from the kitchen with a bundle in a checkered cloth.

"Ohh! That smells lovely!" remarked Remus. Severus frowned.

"Walnut Pie Trifle." She handed it over to Remus and Hector came over wagging his tail to sniff it.

"Really, my dear, do you truly think these two need a dessert on top of the fair food they'll no doubt be indulging in?" asked Severus disapprovingly.

Echo smiled brilliantly at her husband. "Yes I do because I'm going to miss my little son terribly this weekend." She leaned down and gave Harry a hug and kissed his cheek. He hugged his mother tightly. She then pulled back and brushed his hair off his face. "You be good now, Harry."

"I will, mum!" Harry stretched up his arms for his father. Severus leaned down and hugged his son and Harry kissed his nose, and giggled.

"Very funny," scowled Severus. His dark eyes glittered with mirth. "Lupin, only one piece of that pie, mind. I don't need you to return our son hopped up on sugar."

"I suppose fairy floss at the fair is out then, Severus?" smirked Remus.

"Merlin's teeth, Lupin! That stuff is pure, vile sugar! Don't you dare give any of it to Harry," ordered Severus sternly.

"Harry will have a fine, safe, and healthy time, Severus." He took Harry's hand. "Ready, Harry?"

Harry tugged Hector, who was on a leash, closer to him. "I'm ready, Remus."

Echo tossed Floo powder into the fireplace and called out, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." The green flames rose up with a roar and then Harry, Remus, and Hector stepped into them. They were gone in a blink.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Severus brought Bill to Fairwinds. Echo had prepared a nice breakfast and the three adults had pointedly avoided all talk of the curse breaking.

After breakfast, the preparations began for Bill to break the Abortive Curse. Healer Bell arrived then and she and Bill talked for some time while Echo and Severus waited, uneasily, on the sofa.

"Well, let's get started!" Bill's exuberance wasn't exactly welcomed by the nervous Snapes and he shrugged an apology as he sat down opposite them. "The first thing I need to do is to find out just which curse you have. It's painless for you, but it's a bit boring, for us." He glanced at Severus and Healer Bell. "You, Echo, get to sleep."

Healer Bell took out her wand. "I'll be spelling you to sleep. We can't have a potion wearing off in the middle of Bill's discovery."

Severus helped Echo to lie down on the couch and then he moved to a chair beside Bill. He stretched out his hand and Echo caught it.

"Ready?" asked the Healer.

"I am," said Echo. A wave of the Healer's wand and a short incantation, and Echo was asleep.

Bill stood, took out his wand, and began his discovery spell. It wasn't an easy thing to do as he had to draw a part of his spirit down into the curse in order to examine it. In less than a minute he was looking upon the curse within Echo.

The Dark Magic of the Abortive Curse was undeniably artistic as colourful threads inhabited Echo's womb. It was a cancer, a beautiful infection that pulsated like a living creature. It sent out a dozen tendrils towards Bill, trying to absorb him. He dodged the curse and with a twist of his magic he stretched out lightly to Echo's magical core. A thread of his magic attempted to touch hers and he was thrown out by a burst of sparkling red protection that threw his body back into the chair he'd sat in earlier. He was breathing heavily and fighting the boneless feeling of his body.

As Bill 'woke' the Healer was running a Diagnostic Spell over him. Severus brought the young wizard a glass of water which he quaffed down greedily. Bill tried to sit up, but his arms were still a bit rubbery. Severus pulled him up by his underarms. Bill winced as the man was just a bit too rough.

"What happened?" asked Severus guardedly.

Bill smiled and shook his head. "It's all right. My fault. I forgot about the Old Magic you two are bound by, Severus."

"I thought I felt... something," muttered Severus. He didn't wish to voice the horrid and irrational feeling that had surged within him the moment Bill was thrown backwards. He'd felt that the young wizard had tried to violate his wife.

Bill, though, knew precisely what Severus felt. "I'm not going to be able to do this without your help, Severus," Bill began to explain. "With that bond in place, no matter how I approach Echo's magic, or the curse, I'm going to be met with... hostility."

Severus' lips firmed into a thin line. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he was glad of any reason to help his wife. "What do I need to do, William?"

"We'll be using the Infero Maledicto incantation to slip our spirits into the root of the curse. Nothing physical can harm you, but her magic, or the curse itself, can cause considerable damage. Like you saw," explained Bill.

"It sounds similar to Legilimens," commented Severus.

Bill smiled. "That's right! It's very much like Legilimens. What I need you to do the moment we're at the root is to reach out to Echo's mind and assure her that we're not there to harm her. Keep her calm and then I can connect us to her magical core in order to analyse the curse."

Severus took out his wand, watched as Bill demonstrated the wand movements, and then, together, they incanted, "Infero Maledictio!"

Even though it wasn't his real body inside the pulsating, colourful mass of the Abortive Curse, Severus still found himself feeling dizzy. Bill caught him by the upper arm and steadied him.

"That's it?" asked Severus, rather in awe.

"No time for sight-seeing, Severus," warned Bill. "Contact your wife."

Severus realised in that second that he wasn't sure HOW he was supposed to contact Echo. Since he only had, possibly, a few seconds, he just imagined that he was looking into Echo's beautiful, deep ocean blue-eyed gaze.

Very softly he whispered, "Legilimens."

* * *

Severus drifted gently into Echo's mind and found himself within her dreams. He was in the nursery that Echo had described to him the night after their visit to Healer Bell. Echo stood by the window with her back to him. Her shoulders were shaking lightly and he could hear, just barely, the sound of her tears.

"Echo?" he spoke softly.

She turned and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, Severus! We were wrong! The Healer was wrong! I can't ever have your baby!"

"Beauty, listen to me," he said softly, but with an undertone of urgency. "William is working on the curse, but unless you calm yourself and trust him, he won't be able to break it."

"He is?" she whispered, her body shuddering against his. "I was certain he'd gone back to Hogwarts. Is he here? Now?"

"Yes. Now please, calm yourself. Trust me."

There was a subtle shifting of the nursery walls and they were now in the living room of Fairwinds. Severus sat down with his wife on the sofa and drew her close to his side. Time froze and as he blinked, he was once more standing beside Bill.

Severus saw a blue filament of Bill's magic wrapped loosely around a silver filament of his own magic. Just as the Old Magic surged forward like some great, formless beast, Severus took a wary step backwards. Bill caught him.

"Don't move!" hissed Bill.

The Old Magic curved sinuously, like a dangerous cobra prepared to strike, around the wizards. A tendril shot out, touching Severus and within him, the Old Magic surged like a flame as it traveled down the woven strand of the two wizards magic. Echo's protective Old Magic bowed swiftly, subsiding like a gentle wave. It could only be seen peripherally; a warning that it was still protecting Echo.

"Amazing!" whispered Bill. He tore his scholarly thoughts from the behaviors of Severus' and Echo's bond and sought to touch his and Severus' magical cores to Echo's. There was no disruption, and Bill was able to examine the Abortive Curse.

* * *

By the time Bill and Severus emerged, both wizards were exhausted, in need of water, and something to eat. Healer Bell had been contacted by Albus who had sent over Dobby to assist. The house elf was perfectly on time with a tray full of food that the two men attacked ravenously. The Healer woke Echo, checked her over, and then the two women joined the feast.

After lunch, Bill sat down in the chair he'd occupied earlier. "I was able to identify the curse and how to break it." He leaned forward, his forearms on his knees. "I have to warn you that removing it isn't going to be easy and it will be painful. It's going to cause some damage..." Echo gasped and caught Severus' hands. Bill held up his hands. "That's why Healer Bell is here, Echo."

Lauren Bell patted Echo's shoulder and smiled thinly. "You'll be fine, Mrs. Snape."

"Why are you telling me this, then?" snapped Echo, breathing heavily.

"You need to know what to expect, so that you don't panic. It's going to hurt, there will be damage, but it can all be taken care of. You'll still be able to have children," Bill spoke sternly, but warmly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. Thank you, Bill," she said softly. Echo then looked at her husband. "Can we get this over with?"

"We can," nodded Severus. "Let's begin, William."

* * *

The fair was spectacular! Harry's eyes glittered as he was dazzled by everything. His favourite display was the petting zoo. There were striped horses (Remus called them zebras), and goats, lambs, a beautiful rooster that had a tail longer than Harry was tall. There was a Greased Piglet game and Harry joined the messy frolic. He didn't catch the piglet, but he had a lot of fun getting dirty.

After Remus took Harry to a secluded spot, he had the little boy cleaned with a quick flick of his wand. Harry ran right back to the Petting Zoo, with Remus jogging after him. He wanted to see the tame bison. The poster of it had caught his dazzled eye.

The very huge bison had a corner of the Petting Zoo all to itself. It was being tended to by a wiry, old man with haphazard whiskers on his chin.

"What's his name?" asked Harry of the wiry, old man that held the bison by a long, leather lead.

"Roy. G'head and pet his nose, young man," the old Muggle encouraged.

Remus stood behind Harry, rather wary of the large beast. It could probably eat Harry in one bite. Harry tentatively stretched out his small hand and very lightly touched the huge bison's warm, velvet nose. The bison let out a giant huff of air and Harry squealed as he leaped back into Remus.

"Ewww! Bison bogies!!" exclaimed Harry as he looked down at his somewhat slimy jumper.

"Roy jus' likes ya," chuckled the old man. He firmly patted the bison's side. "Come on over here an' give Roy a thump."

Harry stepped away from Remus and at first lightly petted the bison's side. He then patted the bison. Harry let out a giggling yelp as the bison shook its great, shaggy head. The little boy sprinted over to Remus. He was grinning.

"Having fun, Harry?" chuckled Remus.

"Yeah!"

They left the bison behind in order to explore the rest of the fairgrounds. There were crafts, face painting, and lots of art exhibits. Harry picked out an interesting small piece of artwork for his mother. It was a foil painting of a sparkling unicorn underneath a starry sky with fairies floating around its corn. At another exhibit, Harry found a bunch of interesting dried herbs that he thought his father might like, so he bought several.

"Look, Harry!" Remus was grinning and pointing at one of the many food booths scattered around the fair.

"Fairy floss!" crowed Harry.

"I think we really must try some, don't you?" asked Remus.

Harry nodded solemnly. "We've been very good. We've only had hot dogs, and hamburgers, so far."

They walked up to the booth as the owner was spinning the colourful spun sugar onto a stick. "What colour do you want, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Purple!" Harry was very soon the possessor of a large, spun mass of purple fairy floss. Remus showed him how to remove a piece of the flimsy confection and eat it. "It melts!"

"It's very sweet," remarked Remus. Severus was going to kill him if the Potions Master ever found out he'd fed the man's son straight sugar.

"I like it!"

Minutes later Harry's hands, his cheeks, lips, and even his tongue were purple with the dye used to colour the fairy floss. He was also sticky and managed to get it into his hair when he swept his hair off his face so it was sticking up and out, rather madly.

Remus, to his chagrin, was only marginally less sticky than Harry.

* * *

For the breaking of the curse, Bill had them move Echo to her and Severus' bedroom. Severus sat beside his wife, holding her hand, while Healer Bell kept up a running incantation of a Vitals Monitoring Spell.

Bill was at the foot of the bed with his wand held out in front of him. This time he didn't need to go into the curse. His spell was in a language Severus had only read in some of the oldest spell books.

"Hold her down, Mr. Snape," ordered the Healer as Echo began to thrash on the bed.

* * *

Remus was smiling a smile that was close to a laugh as he watched Harry get his face painted by a gypsy garbed young woman with streaks of blue, green, and yellow in her dark-blonde hair. Harry was trying not to smile, and certainly not to laugh since the delicate paintbrush tickled his skin.

"You have to go next, Remus!" declared Harry as he stifled another giggle.

"Oh, I think not, Harry. This is just for kids," protested Remus.

"No it's not," Harry blurted as he finally did giggle.

"I told you not to move," teased the gypsy girl as she tapped Harry's nose with the other end of her paintbrush. The young woman then looked up at Remus, her amber eyes sparkling flirtatiously at him. "You've a fine face for painting."

"Do I?" Remus turned his attention to the young woman and found himself instantly under the spell of her lovely eyes, and decidedly delicious smile. "I don't think I'd quite care for flowers on my cheeks, though."

"An animal," interjected Harry.

The gypsy girl paused in her painting and her eyes seemed to see right through Remus. It disconcerted him slightly, but he held onto his composure and only returned the artist's glance bemusedly.

After what felt like several long minutes, but was only a few seconds, Remus couldn't help asking, "What animal's face do you see for me?"

She looked away from Remus and dabbed a few sparkles under Harry's eyes. When she looked up, Remus felt a strong sense of foreboding. It nearly crushed him when the gypsy girl spoke silkily, "Wolf."

"I like wolves," said Harry.

The gypsy settled her gaze upon Harry as she continued to paint, but her words were clearly for Remus. "Wolves were once the companions of Man. They guided the Ancient Peoples during their hunts and protected their dreams at night. To befriend a wolf in this day and age is a very rare thing for those that are friend of the wolf will find in him a fierce heart, unbounded loyalty, and a great teacher."

Remus' heart began to thump painfully in his chest. _Surely she can't know what I am. The woman is a Muggle!_

"Are you a real gypsy?" asked Harry as she dabbed at a bit of paint that had dropped onto his chin.

"The Wandering Blood is in my ancestry, but I have no clan. My parents were earthbound and raised me to be the same." Harry gave her a puzzled look. "They weren't gypsies. As for me, I am a spirit that flits here and there wherever I am taken by the wind." She laughed and put down her paintbrush. "Others would call me nothing more mysterious than a hingkponk."

"Hinkypunk," Harry automatically corrected.

"That too," she winked, as she held up a mirror.

"Wow!" Harry's face had been transformed by the paint into that of an owl's face. "I look like Hedwig, Remus!" He turned to Remus. "Do you like it?"

"I think it is quite extraordinary, Harry. We'll have to take a photograph for your parents." Remus removed his wallet that held Muggle money. He took out a pound note and started to hand it over to the beguiling woman, but she folded his hand over it and cupped her hands over his.

"One never takes coin from a friend, Remus." She caught his gaze with her own and for a brief moment he felt as though time had stopped.

"It is customary to know one's friend's name," he said with more boldness than he felt.

"Journey Leeds." She slowly drew her hands away from his and turned slightly away, as if to dismiss him. Remus felt suddenly alone until Harry's hand slipped into his.

"Journey," he spoke softly.

The enigmatic Journey Leeds spun round suddenly and glitter showered forth from her fingers as she laughed. "Away wi' ye, good travelers!"

Dazzled by the sudden display, neither man nor boy saw the young woman as she slipped away. When Remus thought to say something, perhaps to thank her, she was nowhere to be seen.

"She's weird, Remus," smiled Harry. "But, I like her."

"She was certainly unusual, Harry. Come along. I think it's time for some lunch." _Is it possible she is a witch?_ His thoughts asked softly.

"And more fairy floss?" Harry's eyes sparkled mischievously and Remus laughed richly.

* * *

Echo let out one final, exhausted scream as the curse was finally broken and its remnants were pulled from her body. She fell back on the bed and shivered as she felt a disturbing trickle of warmth down her thigh.

"Out! Out!" shooed the Healer. "Severus, get that boy some Pepper-Up, a Headache Potion, and some soup." Severus was helping Bill, who was leaning heavily against him, but he looked back anxiously at his wife.

Echo's usually warm, olive skin, was an ashen grey. Sweat suffused her entire body and her hair streamed outward, making her look more vulnerable. And then, Severus saw the blood.

Healer Bell gripped Severus with both hands by the upper arm and forced him towards the door. "Your wife will be fine, Mr. Snape," she declared firmly, "now let me work."

A flash of anger set a dark scowl upon his face as his bedroom door was summarily slammed in his face.

"Pa'fesser," whispered Bill, bringing the older wizard back to the job at hand.

* * *

Bill was on his second bowl of soup when the Healer finally emerged from the bedroom. Before Severus could fully rise from his chair, she was nudging him back into place.

"How is Echo?" asked Severus in a strained voice.

The Healer smiled and summoned a cup of coffee for herself. "She's fine, Mr. Snape. I do apologise for being so abrupt with you, but I was there for your wife and you needed to take care of Mr. Weasley. You'll be pleased to know that the damage was minimal and is healing. She's asleep now, and she'll stay asleep for a full twelve hours."

Severus asked the question he knew Echo would want to know the answer to, "Will my wife still be able to have a child, Healer?"

"I do not foresee a problem, Mr. Snape. However, as I told you and your wife, I will need to monitor her closely just to be on the safe side." The Healer smiled tightly, but Severus didn't feel entirely assured.

* * *

The next afternoon Severus was finally able to see his wife. He brought in some broth and thick bread with butter.

Echo was seated in their bed with pillows plumped up behind her. She looked fresh, and she was smiling.

"How are you, Beauty?" he asked gently, setting the tray hovering securely in front of her.

"I feel like a dozen chains have melted away, dear Master Snape," she sighed happily and leaned over to smell the broth. "I think I might need more than just broth."

"Healer's orders. Broth and bread until tomorrow. Dobby wished me to make certain that you knew he'd made sweet butter just for you."

Echo laughed. "He is the oddest house elf! I'll be sure to thank him later."

Severus sat on a chair beside the bed and watched as Echo had a few spoonfuls of soup and then tried the bread. "Ohhh! This is wonderful! I'm going to need to get Dobby's recipe. Do you think he might share?"

"I've never known a house elf to share cooking secrets, but, as you said, he is an odd thing, so he just might."

"How is Harry? Is he having a good time with Remus?" Severus grimaced. "Oh dear! What happened?"

"Tummy ache. They both over indulged in fair food, including fairy floss. Imbecilic werewolf!" He leaned over, and with a napkin, dabbed at a small divot of butter on Echo's chin. "Remus called late last night for a potion remedy, and then he had to take ten minutes to apologise. I almost brought our son home right then and there."

Echo smiled. "Yet, you didn't. Is it possible you're finally allowing yourself to trust the man?"

Severus shrugged. "Except for the times I'd like to throttle him... well... Perhaps. A little?"

"I know you're cordial to him because he's financing your research on the Wolfsbane Potion, but I think that Remus would like to be your friend, as well."

His grimace was very slight, but Echo caught it. He intended to say something else, possibly insulting, but then he laid his hands over his abdomen and stretched out his legs on the bed beside his wife. "I doubt I'd know what to do with a friend."

Echo ate a few more spoonfuls of soup. "Just give things a chance, Severus. You never know where they might lead." She yawned.

He quickly rose to his feet and sent the tray back to the kitchen. "Time for a bit more rest, Beauty," Severus said helping her back down under the covers.

"I love you, Severus," Echo said softly, smiling beatifically.

"And I you." He kissed his wife's lips, lingering for just a moment, and then pulling reluctantly away.

* * *

_A/N: "Hingkponk" (pronounced Hink ponk) is the olde English word for "impostor". The word appears to originate in the Westmoreland area of Great Britain. Quite likely, JK Rowling used the more modern derivation, Hinkypunk to describe the curious creatures are one-legged creatures who look like they are made of wisps of smoke. The hinkypunk inhabits bogs and carries a lantern which it uses to lure travellers in the dark._

_I hope this chapter wasn't too choppy for you all, dear readers. I had a lot I needed to stuff in here and I think I came close to re-writing it to death._

Small teaser - next chapter: Molly's worries about Emily come to a head.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 49 - Mondays & Emily Part III**_

* * *

Severus no longer worked on Mondays. After a discussion with Bill, the two wizards had agreed that it would allow Bill to get used to teaching his classes solo. Since Bill only had lower levels on Mondays, this gave him more time to renew several of the practices Severus had told him about with the Slytherins. So far, all was going well.

As for Severus, with Mondays to himself, he was able to take the deliberate time he desired to set up his lab at Fairwinds. Today was spent moving his ingredients into the new lab space. It wasn't a simple job since not all of the ingredients were in neat boxes or bottles. Some of the ingredients were fresh and kept under a Preserving Spell. Some of the more magical ingredients were in special containers that kept their magic from tainting other ingredients. Then there were those ingredients whose magic was influenced either by the type and material of the container, or even its shape.

The last to be moved were his still living ingredients. Most of these were plants, such as the Melancton flower he and Harry had found on Solonus Isle. Both he and Harry had finally gotten the seeds to propagate after they came up with an iron rich soil whose nutritive source was enhanced by-- turkey.

_Severus and Harry, both hunched over their latest soil sample in the cottage lab on Solonus Isle, stared down at the rich, dark earth that was doing nothing._

"Maybe it needs fish," Harry poked the dirt as though that might get it to jump up and dance, or something magical.

"Fish? Are you just coming up with nonsense now?" asked Severus. His chin rested on one hand.

Harry straightened. "No. Echo told me the story of the Colonists and the Indians in America. If the Indians hadn't shared their knowledge about hunting and growing things, the Colonists would all have died."

"What does this have to do with fish?" asked Severus, his attention now on his son.

"The Wampanoag, they're Indians. They planted all kinds of good vegetables like corn, and squash, and beans, and stuff. With every seed they planted, they put in a piece of fish with the seed. The Colonists thought that was really kind of stupid, and maybe a bit gross, but..." Harry threw out his hands wide, just missing his father's nose. "The Indians were genisuses... uhm gene... really smart and grew BIG food! So, they had all this great food to eat and the Wampanoag killed a bunch of turkeys and the women all cooked it all so it tasted great. The Colonists were so happy with food now in their bellies that they said, 'thanks for giving us life, Indians!' Because the Indians saved them, you know. And, that's why you always gotta have lots of good food to eat on Thanksgiving."

Severus chuckled at his son's rendition of America's Thanksgiving story. He straightened, then, and glanced down at the dirt. "Fish, hm?"

They started with fish, but the Mercury content was too high for the seedlings. They even tried beef, pork, and chicken with no results. Harry even insisted on trying some cheese because that was 'good for everything since it tastes good'. The magic ingredient, though, was turkey. Dark meat specifically with a bit of ground up turkey bone.

Severus and Harry had six beautifully thriving Melancton flowers sitting happily in iron rich dirt, rotted turkey, and ground turkey bone. It had taken three days for Severus to construct a special niche for the flowers against the backdrop of a small, enchanted window that was tuned to the sun over Solonus Isle. Father and son would sell these flowers soon and with the profit Severus would be able to build the greenhouse he was planning. Harry's share would go into an account separate from the Potter vaults that Harry would have access to whenever they made a trip to Diagon Alley.

The last ingredient to find a home in his lab was Nasceema, his highly prized, maroon Attacus Magus Atlas Moth with a fifteen inch wingspan. Severus used Nasceema's silk as a binding agent in many potions and salves. The fresher the silk was, the more potent its magic was. As this one was a magical moth, Severus had tended it for almost eight years. It's non-magical counterpart only lived for two weeks.

By three o'clock he had his ingredients moved and he was in need of a very large cup of herbal tea before picking up his son from school.

He and Echo would alternate according to his work schedule, but he never found it to be an inconvenience. If anything, his schedule at Hogwarts was inconvenient. Severus was looking forward to working for himself.

There were few people he'd confess to, but his years of teaching hadn't been all bad. Yes, he'd had to deal with a lot of unpleasant things (Death Eaters children being one of many unpleasantries), but he'd been fortunate to have a few students he'd genuinely enjoyed teaching to.

However, it was time to concentrate on what he did best. Potions. Raising his son. And loving his wife.

As he was drinking his tea, Severus was puzzled and just a bit startled to hear a polite knock on his front door. He frowned.

Wizards generally used the Floo to announce their arrival. Fairwinds was also still under the Fidelius which he had yet to modify. Slipping his wand from his sleeve, Severus cautiously approached his front door and opened it.

Standing on the threshold, wringing his long fingers together was Dobby. Severus kept his wand pointed and the frown upon his face. House elfs didn't knock. Even more suspicious was that Dobby, who had a habit of wearing several hats, a too large jumper, and sometimes one or two pairs of socks, was not. The house elf that looked up at him with pea-green eyes wore no hat of any kind, a neatly pressed, spotlessly white tea cozy, and no socks. In short, he looked like any of the Hogwarts house elfs.

"Dobby?" he queried.

"It is Dobby, yes, Potions Master Snape. Dobby is wishing to speak to Potions Master Snape. May Dobby come in?" His ears waggled and he nodded a few times.

"Of course." Severus slipped his wand back into his sleeve, but he was wary as he ushered the house elf into his living room. Although, he was very curious, too.

Severus took a chair and indicated that Dobby ought to seat himself as well. Dobby had a moment of indecision, but then he smiled and sat on the edge of a chair opposite the wizard.

The little elf was obviously nervous as his ears twitched and he wrung his hands. Severus said nothing, waiting until Dobby had found his voice.

"You is making family and home now, Potions Master Snape. You soon have babies?" He blinked rapidly several times. A clear sign that a house elf knew he was asking a very personal question.

"Echo and I hope to. Either that, or we intend to adopt. Harry wishes to have siblings," replied Severus.

Dobby's head bobbled happily at the mention of Harry. "Oh yes! During play date, little Master Harry tells Dobby what a good big brother he will be."

Severus nodded slowly, then leaned forward. "Albus doesn't know you're here, does he?"

For a moment Dobby froze. "Dobby is free elf, sir." The elf's tone was that of someone insulted, although his expression did not change from that of wide-eyed affability.

"I do apologise, Dobby. Your time is your own." Dobby's grin widened. "May I inquire, then, what business you have with me and my family?"

"Dobby is thinking that Potions Master Snape is having family and is needing house elf. Dobby is offering to be Snape family house elf."

"Ah." Severus regarded the house elf carefully. Tradition bound a house elf to a person, or a family, but Dobby was different. A free house elf that preferred to get paid as any employee might. As much as a house elf was tempting to have in his certainly growing household, Severus wasn't certain he'd be able to afford a full-time, free elf. He had no idea what Albus currently paid Dobby.

"I am intrigued by your offer, Dobby, but I must be blunt. I'm not certain I'll be able to afford you."

Dobby clapped his hands together. "Is no worry, Potions Master Snape. Master Headmaster Albus pays Dobby sum of one sickle a week. Dobby needs yarn, knitting needles, chocolate and likes bed not on floor. Dobby not like crawly critters." The little elf shuddered visibly.

"Oh." Severus frowned. That was exceedingly poor pay for a servant, but perhaps it was all that a house elf needed. He then thought of Echo and her love of cooking. House elfs were notoriously territorial, especially when it came to feeding their masters. "My wife likes to cook. Would you have trouble sharing the kitchen with her?"

Dobby nodded his head, then shook it, then he frowned. Severus watched the internal battle warring within the house elf with interest. In a few minutes, Dobby was decided. "Dobby cook when mistress wishes not to? When master wishes not to?"

"That would be amenable," replied Severus.

"Dobby would take care of house?" Dobby's voice was taking on the mien of a negotiator. Severus clamped down upon the smile of amusement that threatened. Dobby might often appear as silly and vacuous, but he had shown his intelligence and courage when he went against a house elf's bond of loyalty in trying to protect Potter in his second year at Hogwarts. Once freed, the little house elf had very quickly secured employment at Hogwarts where he could keep a watchful eye upon the young hero.

"You can take care of the house, and assist Echo and I with taking care of the yard and gardens. Harry must clean his own bedroom and messes, though. My lab is off limits, unless I require your assistance."

Dobby, to Severus' surprise, smirked. "Is amenable, Potions Master Snape."

"Indeed, Dobby. Well then, if Albus is able to do without you, then you may come and take care of my family. However, you will receive _two_ sickles a week, plus a bar of chocolate. The sewing room is quite large, so you may store your knitting in there, if you wish. Do you require a day off?" Dobby emphatically shook his head. "In that case, the bedrooms are up the stairs. Choose one you like, and it is yours."

"Bedroom?" squeaked Dobby.

"I realise house elfs are used to sleeping under beds, in wardrobes, or closets, but you are being paid. It is only proper that you have living space under our roof, so you are entitled to a bedroom. Oh yes, one last thing, Dobby. As you are hired help, my wife and I are not your bonded masters. Therefore, I would prefer it if you address Echo as Madame, myself as Sir, and since my son would insist upon it, call him Harry."

Dobby twitched slightly at being required to use such titles, but the wizard was right. He was not a bonded elf, but free. It was, as Potions Master Snape said, proper.

Dobby nodded rapidly and stood up. "Sir is good. Dobby move from castle today. Master Headmaster will be pleased." The elf popped out and Severus frowned. _Had this been Albus' idea all along?_

Once his tea was finished, Severus Floo'd to Molly's little red schoolhouse. Perhaps later he would inquire of Albus if he were doing his little bit to meddle again.

* * *

Harry had been knocking the chalk dust out of the erasers, so when he met his father, he was rather grey with chalk dust. Severus removed the chalk dust with a quick spell and then sent his son back to the cloak room for his bookbag and warm outer clothing. While he waited, Severus looked around the classroom.

Over the first month of school, the interior of the schoolhouse had lost a bit of its 'brand new' look. The walls were covered with artwork and homework. There were shelves that held a variety of things from rocks, to dried herbs, to little curios the children had collected for various projects. There was a shelf now full of student textbooks and workbooks, and books that Molly read during Quiet Time. There was also a shelf full of magical toys for use during Playtime.

In the cloakroom Harry saw a pretty little wrapped box by his bookbag. Most children would not have thought twice and would have picked up the innocent looking gift and taken it home. Harry had been taught by his father, ex-Spy and all around suspicious wizard, to be wary of such things. Harry was, rightfully so, even more worried that it had his father's name on it.

"Dad! There's something in here for you!" Harry called out.

Severus had been looking over a poem his son had written in class that day. He pocketed the poem and moved swiftly to the cloakroom. Molly followed and pulled Harry back with her when Severus took out his wand to check the gift by casting a Curse Detection Spell.

That was the trigger.

The explosion itself wasn't damaging. What was were the contents in the package which were bits of glass. Severus' face, hands, and neck were peppered by bits of broken glass. His eyes had escaped damage as he'd instinctively brought up his hands to protect his them.

"DADDY!!" Harry tried to wrench himself away from Molly, but she had an iron grip on him.

Severus was prone on the floor, apparently unconscious. Molly spun Harry to face her. He was sniffling and his chest was hitching with tears that hadn't quite come yet.

"Harry. Listen to me." Harry wiped his nose with his sleeve and nodded. "Go to the Floo and say, Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts, Weasley Schoolhouse, Emergency."

"Bu' my daddy..." Harry whimpered.

"Repeat that to me, child!" Molly's voice wasn't angry, but firm.

"Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts, Weasley Schoolhouse, Emergency."

"Go now, Harry. I'll take care of your daddy." Harry ran out of the cloakroom and to the Floo in the main room of the schoolhouse. Molly went quickly over to Severus.

"Har...ry?" the wizard moaned, as he tried to sit up.

"Harry's fine, Severus." She pushed him gently back. "Stay put. Harry's calling for Madame Pomfrey right now. As soon as she's here, I'll contact Albus."

Severus briefly closed his eyes, but very soon heard Poppy Pomfrey's no-nonsense voice. Poppy didn't ask for details as she began her work. Her Diagnostic Spell showed no extra curses, just hundreds of tiny cuts from broken glass. She gave Severus a Pain Potion and set about healing the cuts.

"Thank goodness you still have your reflexes, Severus," tutted the medi-witch. "Your eyes are fine. You may have a little scar here and there, but I think they'll fade after awhile."

Severus would have scowled appropriately at the medi-witch, but he was more concerned about Harry who knelt by him as closely as possible without getting in Poppy's way. Severus stretched out his healed right hand for his son and Harry grabbed onto it. "You've been very brave, my good boy," he said softly.

Harry, on his knees, leaned a little closer to his father. He very carefully removed a few strands of hair from his father's face. "Are you afraid, daddy?" he asked very softly.

"No. No I'm not. I have you here with me, don't I?" Harry gave Severus a slight smile and nodded.

Poppy helped Severus to sit up just as Albus came into the cloakroom. "My boy! What happened?"

"A very shoddy shrapnel device, Albus. It was triggered by my Curse Detecting Spell," replied Severus perfunctorily.

"Not something a Death Eater might create?" asked the Headmaster. He slipped a comforting arm around Harry who leaned thankfully against the older man.

Severus carefully shook his head. "It's too amateur. This is something a sixth year might throw together in one night."

Poppy interrupted. "That's it, Severus. How do you feel?"

Albus helped the younger wizard to his feet. "Angry," he replied stonily. "My son could have been in front of that bloo... blasted thing. Albus, I think it would be a very good idea to speak to Emily Soong. Tak Soong wasn't exactly a Death Eater, but he did help financially."

"Severus," warned Albus. "You know that couldn't be proven. There wasn't enough evidence."

Severus eyed Albus narrowly. "No, that couldn't be proven, Albus, because Soong was better at hiding his financial paper trail than Malfoy or Parkinson were. But, Soong put an explosive device in my son's way. At the very least this merits questioning under Veritaserum." His smile was grim, and dangerous.

* * *

The investigation into who made the bomb, and placed it, was a short one. A visit from Mad-Eye Moody was enough for the child, Emily, to point at her father.

Tak Soong vehemently denied having made the device until he was questioned in front of the Wizengamot under Veritaserum. To everyones astonishment, Soong hadn't created the bomb for either Harry or Severus, but for the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. Still under the truth potion, Soong expressed his disgust that a 'blood traitor' was now in power. Soong was also displeased with his daughter's disobedience in using the bomb against Harry and Severus. Emily was supposed to have placed it within the Burrow.

That was the extent of Tak Soong's trial. He was immediately taken to Azkaban and given over to the Dementors. Emily and her mother left for France in disgrace, but not before dissolving the bond promise between Emily and Hamish.

Severus recovered in just two days time with no damage but for a small, white scar beneath his left eye. Harry, on the other hand, was loathe to let his father out of his sight. Although he had one or two nightmares, he wasn't as plagued by them as Severus was worried he might be.

* * *

_A/N: Coming soon - Harry embarrasses Severus._


	50. Chapter 50

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 50 - NO**_

* * *

Harry was racing around his bedroom, picking out his clothes for school that day. He finally alighted, on the floor, and that's where his mother found him as he was tying the laces on trainers.

"Harry, you can't wear shorts," chided his mother as she saw the child in his favourite khaki shorts that had a camouflage pattern on them.

"Why not?" asked Harry working on the laces of his other trainer.

"It's cold outside. Your legs are going to freeze." She went to his wardrobe drawer and took out a pair of trousers.

"I'm not cold." He pulled himself to his feet and huffed at the black trousers his mother held up.

"Put these on," she ordered mildly.

"No." He replied just as mildly, but with an undertone of stubbornness.

Echo sighed. Harry was saying 'no' a lot these days. It had garnered him several unpleasant chores, and a few times staring at the corner. It had almost earned him a spanking, but his very quick and heartfelt apology to his father had funneled the possible spanking into helping his father harvest Bubotuber Pus which Harry was developing a healthy disgust for.

Echo wasn't in the mood for morning defiance, so with a wave of her hand, the shorts were replaced by the black trousers. Harry crossed his arms and glared.

"That's not fair, mum!"

Echo smiled. "I know, but I love you anyway."

Harry couldn't stay angry when his mother said something as nice as that which made him all toasty inside. He gave up his rebellion and met his father at the Floo. Severus handed his son his heavy purple robe, hat, and gloves. Once those were on, he then handed his son the small phial of Anti-Nausea Potion. Harry drank it down, grimaced, and then wrapped his arms around his father.

"Dad? Can't we get a car?" asked Harry plaintively, right before his father tossed in the Floo powder.

"A car? We're not Muggles, Harry."

"I hate Flooting and Appertating. They keep making me sick. And that potion tastes like wet dog." Harry buried his face in his father robes and closed his eyes for good measure.

Severus refrained from correcting his son. He knew Harry's penchant for getting dizzy and sometimes vomiting from the two travels was beginning to get annoying for the child. None of his friends at school ever got that way. Harry was embarrassed, but Severus was getting concerned.

Patting his son's back, he called for Molly's Schoolhouse, "Weasley Schoolhouse!" and Severus and Harry vanished into the green flames.

* * *

Once his son was delivered to school, Severus returned home and went downstairs to work more on his lab. He had most of the supplies he needed and, as he ran his hand over the pitted surface of one of the tables, he was considering new worktables.

"Raw marble would be best," he murmured to himself. His words were caught by a silver Dictating Quill that hovered along by his right shoulder. His hand touched the rough, wooden surface of the other table and he grimaced as he felt a sliver embed itself in one of his fingers. "Budget for two, maybe three new work tables. I'll sand these down and seal them for the greenhouse."

After an hour, tea appeared for him and he smirked at how cleverly Dobby was taking care of him, and staying away from the lab. Transfiguring a work stool into a more comfortable chair, he settled down with his tea. And yawned.

Harry seemed convinced that he was now a Seer since he'd dreamt at the Dursleys about his father getting hurt. Severus had learned enough to understand that children, especially children Harry's age, tended to take their dreams at face value when they seemed so clear and about people they cared about. Harry couldn't quite understand that his worries about losing his father were translating themselves into his nightmares. Harry had dreamt before about losing Severus. Those dreams had been annoyingly frequent in the first three months he'd adopted the child.

Severus would read Harry's Wolf & Snake story him, and that helped, but it wasn't perfect. There were still nights when Harry would wake his parents. Sometimes Severus could steer the half-asleep boy back to his room.

Last night's nightmare had brought forth a fear Severus really hadn't thought he'd have to deal with so soon.

_Severus slid from his wife's warm embrace, put on his slippers and dressing gown, and escorted Harry back to his room. Summoning some cocoa, they sipped from the warm mugs for a few minutes as they sat beside each other on Harry's bed._

_"Same nightmare?" asked Severus._

_Harry nodded. "This time I lost you in the forest. I heard a lot of scary noises, and I kept calling for you. I was soooo afraid you were hurt or dead or something bad."_

_"But you can see I'm fine now, can't you?" offered Severus._

_"But... but what if someday you aren't? Look what Emily's daddy did to you? I thought you were going to be with me forever, but now..." Harry stared deeply down into his hot chocolate._

_"Did you think I'd never die?" Severus asked softly with dawning comprehension._

_Harry looked embarrassed and shrugged. "You and mum are s'posed to live forever, cuz that's what I want. 'Cept, it's not really true, is it? You can get hurt." Harry closed his eyes tightly trying to banish the site of his father in the cloakroom, falling and bleeding from dozens of cuts._

_"I wish it were, little one, but all of us have to die someday. Wizards and witches have a longer lifespan than Muggles do, and sometimes, by accident, we can prolong our lives, but eventually, we all die. It's natural."_

_There was a tiny 'plop' as one of Harry's tears fell into his cocoa. "Do... do we know when we're gonna die?"_

_Severus shook his head. "We don't know. The important thing is that we live, and enjoy each day that we have with those we love."_

_Harry pressed tight against his father's side. He still hadn't given voice to his tears, but they were there, trailing down his cheeks and chin._

_"Daddy, when my first mum was killed, were you afraid and sad and alone feeling?" Harry asked very softly._

_Glancing down at his son, Severus saw the tell-tale frown that wrinkled his forehead when he was trying to understand something._

_"I was all of that, and angry, too. I was angry at the Dark Wizard that killed her, and mad... mad at myself for not being able to do more to prevent it. It took a very long time, but eventually my heart healed. You had a lot to do with that."_

_Harry looked up and smiled, pleased to see one of his father's rarely seen, full smiles. He could also see the truth of his father's words in his dark eyes._

_"I learned, from you, that I hadn't really lost Lily the way I thought I had. There is so much of Lily in you, Harry. She lives, through you. And, I am content knowing that each day that you grow older, you'll have more of me in you, too. You'll have your memories of me, my words, and more. Even if I die..." for just a moment, Harry's smile faltered worriedly. Severus placed his palm against his son's chest. "Someday, when I do die, you won't be completely alone because here is where you'll have me forever."_

_Harry placed his own hand over his father's. "Is mum there, too?" Severus nodded. "And Draco?"_

_"Everyone that you love, or who ever loved you, is there forever."_

_"Soooo, mum and James are already there?" Harry smiled._

_"They are."_

_Vanishing the empty mugs of cocoa, Severus summoned Harry's dragon which had tumbled to the floor. Harry grabbed the stuffed plushie and cradled it close to his chest. He curled more snugly against his father's side as Severus draped his arm around him protectively. With his other hand he stroked Harry's hair until he was deep asleep._

Severus finished the last of his tea and stretched out his legs, yawning once more. He'd allow himself an hour of sleep, and then he'd get to work on the lab again.

* * *

Friday, Harry didn't go to school. Severus took Harry to see his pediatrician, Healer Saroyan about his problems with Floo travel and Apparition.

Harry sat next to his father in the Healer's waiting room looking sullen and entirely unhappy that he was back in such a short time. Severus had brought a small book for Harry to read, but he seemed too pre-occupied in banging his heels against the chair he was seated on in the Healer's waiting room. Just when Severus was about to lose patience with his son, they were called in to see the Healer.

Harry tried to drag his feet, but a little warning squeeze on his shoulder as his father nudged him down the short hallway had him trotting alongside Severus. Once in the exam room, Harry plopped down on the exam table but only after Severus had silently pointed at it.

Healer Lya Saroyan greeted father and son, and did a quick check of all of Harry's vitals. She smiled at the good report.

"So you're still having trouble with wizard travel, are you, Harry?" she asked warmly.

"No." He replied obstinately.

Severus frowned. "Yes, he is. He also seems to have developed an inordinate fondness for saying 'no' all the time."

Healer Saroyan laughed lightly. "Well, the rebellion is just going to have to wear itself out. I'm afraid little boys and girls all develop a fondness for that word around this age. However, I think we might be able to remedy the traveling difficulty." She smiled at Harry and then addressed Severus. "Harry rides a broom doesn't he?"

"He's had it for a few months," Severus replied. He kept one eye on his son who was starting to salivate over the Healer's Therapy Crystals that sat off to the side of the exam table.

"Has he ever shown any difficulties on his broom?"

Severs shook his head. "No. Before he de-aged himself, he was a very natural flyer, with a bit of a penchant for heart-stopping Quidditch maneuvers."

She tapped the folder with her wand, then asked, "Harry used to wear glasses?"

"The poor eyesight was a result of the glamour Lily had placed upon him at birth. It was a combination of Charms of Lily's own creation that we believe might have been somewhat influenced by James Potter's DNA."

"Ah yes. He was nearly an exact replica of his step-father?" the Healer asked.

"With exception of his eye colour." A faint shadow crossed Severus' features as he recalled, uncomfortably, his very first sight of the 11 year old Potter. The boy, with the exception of Lily's deep emerald eyes, could have been James' twin.

The Healer incanted several Diagnostic Spells. She 'hmm'ed' over the results of each and made notations in Harry's patient file.

"Mr. Snape, you discovered recently that you're actually Harry's biological father. Did you ever have any balance problems as a child?" the Healer asked, tapping her wand against her thigh.

"I didn't," he replied. "Lily did, occasionally, trip when leaving the Floo. She did well Apparating, but she preferred port-key travel above Flooing or Apparating."

"How has Harry done with port-key travel?"

"A bit better. Slight disorientation, but he's never gotten ill." He removed the quartz crystal Harry had picked up from his hands, and put it back with the others. Harry grumped silently for a few seconds and then had his gaze back on the crystals.

"Many children and adults respond better to port-key. It doesn't affect the inner ear the way that Floo and Apparation does. Let me test his hearing."

Harry had to return his wandering attention back to the latest task, a hearing test. It was much easier than he thought and it didn't look like he failed. He smiled, then ignored the two adults, and reached for the onyx crystal. Severus caught Harry's hand and pointedly forced the questing hand into the child's lap. Harry huffed and glowered.

A few minutes later after reviewing the results of the test, the Healer declared, "His hearing is perfect." The Healer reached over, grasped an egg-shaped sodalite crystal and handed it to Harry. She then sat down.

"I think we're still just dealing with a normal developing equilibrium. Usually by age six most children's balance has stabilised. Considering the de-aging, and Harry's circumstances with the Muggles, he may just be taking a bit longer to stabilise. I would suggest the application of a Balancing Potion ten minutes before Floo travel and Apparition. It will work far better than a Calming Potion and an Anti-Nausea Potion." The Healer wrote out a prescription for the potion and handed it to Harry's father.

Severus glanced down at the prescription form. "A year?"

The Healer nodded. "You still have Harry on a Nutrition Potion?"

"Yes!" Harry answered for his father, giving Severus a smug look. He wanted to show his father that really, he wasn't all that enamored of the word 'no'. "Dad created four flavours, blueberry, orange, grape, and pumpkin. I get one at breakfast and one at dinner and they're really good."

Severus smirked at his son and the Healer smiled indulgently. "Mr. Snape, I'd like you to increase the calcium, and the B and D vitamins in the Nutrient Potion. I think it would also be a good idea to encourage Harry in eating more citrus fruits and vegetables." Harry showed his opinion of that by making a 'yucky' face. Healer Saroyan laughed. "I'm sure there are some vegetables you like, Harry."

"Nope. I hate all of them," he declared firmly.

"Then I suppose we don't have to buy pumpkin juice anymore," countered Severus.

"What? Why?" asked his son sharply.

"Pumkin juice is made from the pulp of pumpkins, son. Pumpkins are vegetables." Severus gave his son a triumphant smirk.

Harry's jaw only dropped in response.

"Are Harry's bones weak?" Severus asked in concern, cutting off any retort his son might have been working on.

Healer Saroyan nodded. "Not terribly, but after I received the report on his broken ankle earlier this summer, I was concerned. As you know, de-aging sometimes brings along weaknesses from a person's past, or even making them worse. Due to severe dietary neglect, amongst other factors while he lived with the Dursleys..."

Harry interrupted staunchly, "Dudley didn't mean to hurt me. Aunt Petunia was always mean to him, too."

The Healer was struck dumb for just an instant, then she continued. "I just want to make certain that while he's still growing and developing we do all that we can to see that he grows into a healthy adult."

Severus simply nodded and took the potion adjustments from the Healer. Petunia may have starved Potter, but she'd also done no favour to her own son in allowing him to become dangerously obese. After Vernon had shared a particularly disturbing medical report on Dudley's other health problems due to his obesity with the Potions Master, Severus had brewed a Joint Strengthener Dudley was to use before workouts, and an Immune Boosting Potion to take once a month to reduce the boy's increasing bouts of illness.

Severus was pleased for both father and son Dursley looked well, trim, and on their way to better lives. Everyone was healing.

* * *

After the Healer's appointment, Severus took Harry on a few errands in Diagon Alley.

Their first stop was Slug & Jiggers Apothecary where Ecklon Jiggers proudly showed off the live Slugworm he'd acquired. The Slugworm was actually a fish that appeared as though it were a bad genetics accident between a snake and a catfish. It had a long, sinuous, yet greyish-brown muddy body with tiny flippers near the front of its body. Its head had a ferocious mouth with dozens of small, pointed teeth that just seemed to be too many teeth. Lastly, there were thick protuberances over the bulging eyes, cheeks, and beneath the mouth, that looked like fat whiskers.

Father and son were both fascinated by the creature that was lazily swimming back and forth in its tank of mud fogged water.

"How much for the Slugworm?" asked Severus.

"Forty galleons," Jiggers replied.

Inwardly, Severus blanched at the price. Harry asked, a bit worriedly, "You wouldn't kill it, would you, dad?"

It was an unfortunate aspect of Potions that many ingredients had been living things. Severus had never had any of his students kill any of their ingredients, including the Lacewing Fly which had a lifespan of three days. For one, he'd always felt that children had enough cruelties to face that he didn't need to add to the erosion of their innocence by teaching them to kill Blind Mice for use in the Vision Obscuring Potion.

Whenever possible, Severus preferred to procure ingredients that had already been taken care of by the Apothecary's supplier. As soon as Harry had asked his worried question Severus recalled an incident that had occurred at Hogwarts only a few months after he'd adopted Harry.

_Severus had placed an order with a different apothecary for Rainbow Snake Viscera. The apothecary had not sent the preserved viscera, but had sent the actual, living snakes. Rather beautiful, iridescent magical snakes, the minute Harry had seen the two dozen living snakes, he'd wanted to keep them all as pets._

_Not seeing the potential for distress, and simply not thinking, Severus had muttered in disgust that he'd have to kill the snakes before his students could use them in Potions class. Severus had turned away from the box of snakes, and when he'd returned his attention back to them a moment later, Harry was already fleeing the Potions classroom with the doomed snakes._

_Harry had hidden in Hagrid's pumpkin patch until his father found him. Together father and son sat amongst the large pumpkins, Harry holding onto the box of snakes, while Severus explained one of the less glamorous sides of Potions making. Harry wept not only for the snakes, but all the once living ingredients, such as scarabs, dung beetles, and even ugly flobberworms, that had provided ingredients he'd helped his father to prepare._

_"But why?" Harry was still weeping as he abandoned the box of snakes and crawled into the comfort of his father's arms and lap. Severus pulled his robes around his son as his own heart slowly shattered for the child._

_Severus had patiently explained that there were many beneficial potions that were made using dead animals. It was an awkward explanation that several times the older wizard was certain he was only messing up and thus scarring his son for life._

_It was Harry, in his own, childish way, that salvaged Severus' awkward explanation, and also gave him a new appreciation for the art of Potions creation._

_"Hermione read me this neat story about the Inuit. Their Shaman, I think that's like a wizard, maybe? Anyway, he'd bless the hunters and then he'd ask the Great Spirit to bless and thank the souls of the animals they hunted for feeding the tribe. Do you think that the souls of animals and bugs and stuff used in potions are happy that they did good magic?"_

_"A balance of Soul Magic," Severus had whispered in wonder. He hugged his little son. "I suppose, as long as the potion is a helpful one, their souls would be pleased. How do you manage to teach me such wonderful things, Harry?"_

_Harry only shrugged and looked mournfully over at the snakes. "I kinda understand, but does it have to hurt the snakes if they gotta die?"_

_"No, Harry. There's a way to make it completely painless. They won't feel any pain, and they won't be afraid. I promise."_

_They sat and watched the snakes for several more, long minutes before Harry followed his father back to the castle, carrying the box of snakes. Severus' throat was tight as he watched his son say goodbye to the snakes._

_"You're going to help teach my daddy's students make good potions. Daddy will be kind to you," Harry whispered. The little boy then ran out of the classroom, leaving the snakes with his father._

_It was only after he had taken care of the snakes, and prepared their viscera for his students (a task he'd usually assign as a detention, but this time he felt it was something he had to do himself), that Severus realised-- Harry had not spoken a single word of Parseltongue._

"A Slugworm has many uses alive, Harry. However, they only live for about a year," explained his father.

Harry tapped the tank and gazed sadly at the ugly fish taking lazy turns in the tank.

Severus patted Harry's back. "I think we'll leave the Slugworm here, Harry. It looks happy enough."

Harry let out a barely audible sigh of relief. "Yeah, he does." Harry waved to the fish and let himself be gently pulled away by his father.

Severus bought several items and also gave Ecklon Jiggers a large order of items that weren't currently on hand. Once finished, father and son then went across the street to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks. Severus bought several rolls of parchment, stationary for Harry, quills, several bottles of ink, and sealing wax. Harry found a set of inks that had glitter in them and so Severus added them to his purchase as well.

"Can we have ice cream, dad?" asked Harry as they walked out of the stationary supply store.

"You'll spoil your dinner," Severus stated.

"But, that's like hours and hours away!"

"It's forty-five minutes away," corrected Severus.

"But I really want some. Please? Please dad?"

Severus frowned down at his son. "Did I, or did I not just say no, Harry?"

"No. You dint say no." Harry pouted.

"Don't be a smart aleck, child, you know precisely what I meant." He tried to nudge his son toward Flourish & Blotts, but Harry shrugged away and stood in place.

"I was good today and mum always gets me ice cream when I'm good. So there!"

Severus met Harry's scowl with one of his own. As he crossed his arms over his chest, he somehow seemed to get taller and possibly... although no one else would have confirmed it, but Harry was sure the sky got darker.

"You know your mother doesn't indulge you like that, so don't you dare lie to me."

People passing by father and son gave them an extra wide berth. A few mothers knew exactly what was coming next and didn't want to get caught in the fallout.

"You're being mean to me! I'm not lying and I want ice cream!!"

"Stop your shouting!" Severus did not shout, but he was angry at his naughty child.

"I want ice cream!! Now!! I earned it an' I deserve it you mean old git!!"

The second he saw his father's dark eyes flash with anger, Harry knew he was going to become smushed up, gloppy, potions ingredients. Harry broke formation and tried to run, but this time Severus was expecting an escape. He smoothly caught his son, who decided it might be a good idea to start screaming and crying.

It wasn't a good idea.

Severus was very tempted to Apparate straight home, but that, on top of his temper tantrum would make Harry rather sick. Annoyed at some of the murderous looks he was getting, the Potions Master was about to head down the street, when he saw a solution.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Severus hefted his now flailing little boy over his shoulder and marched into the store. The few customers there wisely exited quickly. Fred stared at his old Potions professor with his jaw open. A second later George emerged angrily from the back office.

"Fred! What's that awful caterwaul... Professor Snape! Harry?"

"Might I have the use of your office, Mr. Weasley?"

Fred replied. "Yeah, go ahead, sir."

Harry yelled angrily, "I want my ice cream!!!"

Father and son disappeared and there was instant, deadly silence as the wizard cast a Silencing Spell.

"Something tells me he isn't getting ice cream, Gred," snorted George.

"Makes you sort of miss mum, doesn't it, Forge?" smiled Fred.

"Think we ought to visit this weekend? See how the old folks are doing?" asked George.

"Capital idea, oh brother, mine!" Fred summoned quill and parchment, and began writing a short note.

A few minutes later, as George was attaching the finished letter to their owl, Puck, a very teary-eyed, sniffling, embarrassed and horribly contrite little boy emerged from the Weasley twins office. Standing behind him was his frustrated, yet rather stone-faced father. Severus nudged Harry's shoulder.

"I... I'm sorry for... for being an... inko... incon... for being trouble." Harry sniffled again as his right hand slipped behind and rubbed his very sore bum. Harry's left hand grasped a portion of his father's robes in his fist.

"My apologies as well, gentlemen. I thank you for the use of your office." Severus bowed slightly, sharply, and then left the store with his son.

Fred snorted. "That really isn't funny, Fred," admonished George with a slight smirk.

Fred shook his head. "It just makes you want to make sure you don't have kids for a long, long time, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes. Very long time."

The twins returned to work knowing they'd have a little tale to tell their parents when they visited that weekend.

* * *

The Floo at Fairwinds whooshed to life, depositing Echo into her living room. She smelled the aroma of cooking and followed her nose to the kitchen where Severus appeared to be brutalising the lettuce. He did not smile, nor look up when his wife came in.

"Severus?" she asked softly. "Is everything all right? I mean, is Harry...?"

"Harry is quite healthy. I'll be changing the formula for his Nutrition Potion to make his bones stronger, and his pediatrician has prescribed a Balance Potion for when he travels. The lettuce was finished so he attacked the tomato next. Echo winced as the knife was nearly slammed all the way through the poor thing.

"That's good. So am I to guess that there was trouble on the way home?"

Severus slapped the knife onto the table beside the rather mutilated tomato. He finally looked up at his wife.

"A temper tantrum. Right in the bloody middle of Diagon Alley. The whelp managed to get himself so worked up, I couldn't Apparate him home to take care of his punishment so I had to take him into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and punish him there!" He took a moment to breathe and went over to the sink to wash his hands. He allowed the cool water the splash over the pulse points on his wrists to help him calm down.

"It was a minor embarrassment. Something that Harry and I could both just live down and let pass, but no... it's never that damned easy is it?!"

The cool water hadn't helped and Echo was becoming more concerned by the minute. A wave of her hand turned down the heat under the pork chops on the stove.

"Severus, what else happened?" she asked softly.

He pointed sharply to a slightly torn scroll on the kitchen table. Echo approached the parchment, unrolled it, and began reading it. Her expression went from puzzlement to horror and then drifted over anger.

"This is outrageous! Severus, can they do this?"

"It seems they can," he grumbled darkly. He swept out of the kitchen, paced for a moment in the living room, and then dropped heavily into his chair. He then leaned forward and dropped his head into his hands.

"Sev... Severus, have you spoken to Albus?"

"I've been too upset," he replied wearily. When he raised his head, Echo saw the brief glint of fear in his eyes and she shivered. The anger came back as he ground his teeth. "He's mine," he stated darkly.

Echo gritted her own teeth for a moment and then she summoned a Calming Potion. She tried to hand it to her husband, but he refused it. "Take it, Severus. I know your anger is justified, but it isn't going to be much help. Take it, and then sit here until you're calm enough to contact Albus. Is Harry in his bedroom?"

Severus nodded. He took the potion, but only stared at it. "Is Harry all right now?"

With a resigned air, he downed the potion. "He's been asleep since we got home. Hector is with him and so is Dobby."

Echo smoothed her fingers over Severus' brow and felt the slight rise in his temperature. She then leaned over and kissed him. "Give the potion a few more minutes, and then call Albus. I'll go and finish up dinner."

Just as she was about to turn away, Severus caught her hand, and held tight. Echo turned back.

"I won't let them take our son," he breathed out.

"Oh Severus. It won't come to that. I know it won't." She gave his hand a squeeze and then he let her go.

* * *

Albus sat in the living room at Fairwinds while Severus tried not to pace. The Headmaster was carefully reading over the notice Severus had received from Wizarding Children Services an hour after Harry's all too public temper tantrum at Diagon Alley. Echo sat next to her husband, a quiet presence that he reached out for every few minutes, as if making certain shew as real.

"I believe you've simply panicked..."

"What?! I don't panic, Albus!" Severus reacted angrily. "They've threatened to take my son!"

"Severus, calm yourself," Albus ordered, firmly, yet gently. The younger man clamped his mouth shut and tried to steady his breathing. Echo rubbed his back soothingly. "This is merely a warning, my boy."

"It's a damn intrusion!" blurted Severus. At a stern, warning look from his mentor, he clamped his mouth so tightly shut, his lips became thin and nearly white.

"Severus, I'm not going to say another word on this until you get your temper under control. I am not the one at fault here and I will not put up with your shouting. Is that understood?"

Severus shoulders slumped. The tapping foot wasn't there, but this was his Headmaster of old. This was the one that caught him brewing late at night in one of the abandoned Potions Labs in the dungeons in his second year. This was the Headmaster who had scolded him, privately, in his third year for following the older boys in Slytherin in a nasty prank on a Hufflepuff girl.

"My apologies, Headmaster," Severus said thickly.

The smile and twinkling eyes returned at the sound of his title from an abashed little boy in an older man's body.

"Severus, you knew this was going to happen someday. Harry is a normal, seven year old child and public displays of temper are inevitable." He held up a restraining hand as it appeared as though Severus were about to say something. "Your past coming back to haunt you so distressingly is an inconvenience, but not insurmountable. This is a warning. The people that reacted to Harry's outburst were only acting as any concerned parent might."

Severus looked skeptical about that. He rather thought there might have been at least one vindictive person, who hated Severus Snape - Death Eater, that possibly took this opportunity to make life difficult for him.

Albus shrugged. "Perhaps the reasons may not have been all so altruistic. It really doesn't matter, my boy. What does matter is that you've been put on notice by the WCS in regards to how Harry has been treated under your care. They are required by law to investigate any possible hint of abuse, no matter whose child it is. This notification is only a warning that someone was concerned. I will contact Arthur in the morning, and he and I will speak on your behalf."

"You shouldn't have to," ground out Severus. "I did nothing to harm my child. Granted, he was screaming bloody murder at the time over ice cream and I would have dearly loved to hex him..."

"Oh stop it, Severus!" snapped Echo. "You're a much better parent than you realise and you shouldn't let this worry you."

Severus glowered at his wife. "I was angry, though! All I did was tell him bloody 'no' over a request for bloody ice cream and he turns into a screeching brat!" He jumped to his feet and snatched the letter from Albus. "What if Harry goes off again? What if he wants a toy and I won't get it for him? Am I going to have to capitulate to his every little desire just so he doesn't get in a snit that ships me off to Azkaban?" He threw the letter to the floor. Echo leaned over and picked it up.

"Sit down!" Although Albus didn't raise his voice with the command, Severus knew better than to continue his tirade. He dropped heavily back into his chair. "This behavior is unbecoming, my boy, and does nothing to aid the situation."

"Albus, I'm a good father," Severus said softly. "I know that I went into this blindly and it felt like I was questioning myself every hour. Each time Harry cried over something, I second guessed myself. Everytime he was afraid, I wasn't sure I was offering him enough comfort. For Merlin's sake, Albus! The first time I had to punish him I wound up running away to you!" The distraught wizard clasped his hands tightly together. "I am a good father," he whispered.

Albus leaned over and placed his cool, slim fingers over Severus' hands. He smiled warmly. "You are what I always knew you would be, son. Try not to worry anymore about this tonight. I'll call on Arthur tomorrow, and by the end of Monday, this will merely be a bad memory."

"Daddy?" a very timid, somewhat sleepy voice called to Severus from the foot of the stairs.

The adults looked over to see Harry in his pyjamas, bare feet, and dragging his dragon by the tail. Once he was noticed, Harry hurried over to his father and leaned against his thigh.

"Is something the matter, Harry?" asked Severus gently. Harry nodded. He picked up his son and settled him onto his lap. Echo summoned an afghan to drape over her son's lap, covering his bare toes.

"I'm real sorry about today," Harry said, laying his head against his father's chest. "You really aren't mean. Not ever. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Severus' worry over the disaster of a day this had turned out to be vanished as he held his little boy in his lap. He was still concerned about the warning from Wizarding Children's Services, but that didn't matter when his child had come to him for comfort. And, of all things, apologised to him.

* * *

It was mid-morning when Albus walked into the Minister of Magic's office at the Ministry. The office, once a luxurious testament to Cornelius Fudge's pomposity, now had a distinct 'Molly Weasley' flair to it. There was a comfortable sofa draped in a patchwork quilt, a large desk that was handsome, yet gently used, several cabinets of books, and one wall that held dozens of photos of Arthur's large family.

Arthur Weasley himself had never been considered an organised man especially since he had rather a bad habit of collecting Muggle items that tended towards junk. His office was neat, though, and the amount of paperwork on top of his desk was organised into neat piles. Albus was certain that Percy, Arthur's son, was responsible for keeping his father's ministerial world tidy.

"AWWWWK! Beware of twinkling gems!!"

"Merlin's Beard!" gasped Albus as he looked at the great blue parrot that perched near the door regarding the Headmaster slightly upside down.

Arthur sighed a half glare at the bird. "Meet Kohl, a Hyacinth Macaw the twins gave me for my birthday, Albus."

"Canary Creams! Buy some today!" squawked the parrot, and then gave what sounded like a wheezing laugh.

"I thought your sons liked you, Arthur," chuckled Albus.

"Perhaps they don't any longer," smiled Arthur wryly. "The whole family thought it was time I stopped wearing out little Pigwidgeon so this is his replacement." Arthur scratched beneath the bird's chin and gave it a piece of food.

"Awww! Sweet Artie!" cooed the bird.

"Come and sit down, Albus." They both seated themselves by the fireplace and Arthur summoned tea. "Kohl is actually rather useful as a familiar. He detected someone under Polyjuice yesterday."

"Polyjuice! Polyjuice! Zzzap!" This time Dumbledore was certain the bird was laughing.

"Another assassination attempt?" the Headmaster asked gently.

Arthur sighed heavily and nodded. "Another Death Eater pretender."

There came a knock on the door and Percy stuck his head in. "Merridwyn Cross from WCS, Minister."

"Show him in, Percy."

Percy's head ducked away and Arthur and Albus both rose as a florid, spidery looking man in grey and maroon robes stepped into the office. His grey hair hung below his shoulders and looked stringy. Half moon spectacles, very much like the Headmaster's, perched on his nose.

"Good of you to come to my office, Mr. Cross," greeted Arthur. "I'd like you to meet Albus Dumbledore.

Cross bowed slightly to each man. Arthur conjured a third chair and bade his guest to sit.

"Shouldn't Mr. Snape be here?" he inquired sharply in a distinct, nasal tone of voice.

"I am acting on Severus' behalf, Mr. Cross," said Dumbledore with a smile. The twinkle in his blue eyes was reserved.

Cross's nose seemed to wrinkle slightly and then he dropped his gaze to Arthur. "I must admit, Minister, that I'm rather more concerned about these allegations since it appears you've involved yourself."

Arthur's tone was firm and confident. "Normally I would take a neutral position in such matters and intervene only when necessary. However, I consider Severus Snape to be not only a friend, but someone I confidently entrusted with the lives of all my children. Since my wife and I have long considered Harry Snape..."

Cross interrupted and glanced down at a folder suddenly in his hands. "Potter, Minister. I've no record of a formal name change."

"If he's in trouble, it's Potter-Snape. However, Harry prefers his father's last name. He will not answer to Harry Potter as he considers that to be someone else."

Cross frowned and made a few notes. "Irregular," he snapped waspishly.

"Mr. Cross," Albus addressed the man from Wizarding Childrens Services and his tone of voice made the man snap his head up. "The matter of Harry's name is not the issue here. We've come to discuss the allegations of child abuse."

Cross paused for a long moment as he realised he sat before two of the most powerful wizards (one politically, the other in magic) of the wizarding world. He swallowed, then nodded. "I take it then, that you both feel there was none. However, I do have pensieve proof of Mr. Snape reprimanding his ward..."

Albus interjected sharply, "His son. It was recently proven that Severus is Harry's biological father."

"Hi... what?" Cross gaped and began madly to flip through the folder. Albus summoned the potion test results that he and Severus had filed with WCS and the Ministry, and it floated in front of Cross's nose. The man snatched the report and scrutinised it. After several minutes, he stuffed it back into the folder. "Ah, well! That does not prevent me from investigating the possibility..."

"There is NO possibility that Severus would harm his son." Although Albus was smiling genially enough, with the lack of twinkle in his watery blue eyes, there was a touch of frost to the wizard's tone that made Cross shiver.

"B-but I have evidence!" Cross stammered out, looking to Arthur for help.

Arthur smiled. "Pensieve, you said, Mr. Cross." The WCS wizard nodded. "By all means, then, let us have a look, shall we?"

Arthur retrieved the pensieve that all Ministers of Magic inherited with the job. The WCS agent drew out a long, slim phial from the seemingly bottomless folder he had in his hands, and dripped the silvery memory into the pensieve. All three men dipped their faces into the memory of a spectator's point of view of Harry's temper tantrum in Diagon Alley.

Albus emerged from the memory shaking his head and chuckling. "Ahh, poor Severus."

Arthur was smiling, too, and his eyes sparkled. "Harry is growing to be quite a handful, isn't he? Reminded me of when Charlie was eight and I'd brought him to work. He was fine for a few hours, then got cranky, and he threw such a terrible tantrum I had to wallop his bum right in my office. My poor secretary, she was just appalled at me."

Cross stared incredulously between both men. "But, didn't you see how SCARY he was?! Snape's terrifying!"

"Was he now?" asked Albus, seemingly genuinely puzzled.

"Severus always looks like that, Merridwyn," clucked Arthur. "It's a look he perfected as a teacher and although he may not have been liked by his students, they did respect him. His record at Hogwarts is exemplary."

"Hogwarts?" Cross looked down at his file. "He was a teacher?"

"Really, Mr. Cross," scolded Albus. "Shouldn't you know such pertinent facts about the parent being accused of abuse?"

Cross looked up at the Headmaster, pushed up his spectacles a bit further up his nose, and gaped in reply. He had the very uncomfortable feeling that he was twelve years old again.

"Little Harry _Snape_ absolutely adores his father and has since apologised for that behavior in Diagon Alley. Severus acted quickly to get his son off the street where he was able to deal with him privately." Albus smoothly handed a rolled up parchment to the wizard. "I thought this might assist you. An affidavit from Fred and George Weasley who report that Harry merely received a well-deserved spanking from his father. Quite appropriate, don't you think, given the child's behavior?"

"I don't agree with corporal punishment," Cross declared starchly.

"I wasn't aware you were a father, Merridwyn," interjected Arthur calculatingly.

"Uh... no. I'm not, sir."

"Well then, I won't argue the merits or demerits of CP with you and shall wait to do so when you do have children. However, this isn't a question of whether or not Severus Snape should have spanked his son. He was accused of abusing his son on public grounds. Frankly, other than the fact that you consider Severus 'scary', I saw nothing in that memory to even remotely suggest that Harry was being abused. If anything, I think I might have to accuse Harry of abusing his father for publicly embarrassing him with that outburst."

"What?!" cried Cross. "That's absurd! Minister! Really, this is becoming farcical and I must protest...!"

"I quite agree, Mr. Cross," declared Arthur. "This whole charge is a farce, and I believe, that in my capacity as Minister of Magic, I am going to dismiss it."

Cross glanced down at the formal declaration of abuse that was in his folder and watched, in shock, as it was magically signed by Arthur, and stamped CLOSED.

"Mr. Snape will have to be put on probation, sir," began Cross a little lamely.

Arthur straightened sharply and glared. It was the look he had used countless times on his children when they were in trouble. "Mr. Cross, under no circumstances does Mr. Snape's behavior towards his son require him to be put on probation and I will have you fired if that happens. Severus Snape is a good father. If my word, and the word of Albus Dumbledore who has known Severus nearly his entire life, isn't good enough for you. Believe me, I can fill your office in seconds with people who will testify to that fact. Am I understood?"

Cross nodded rapidly, closed the folder and it vanished. "Y-y-yes sir! Completely!" He bowed to Arthur, then to Albus, and practically ran from the Minister's office.

Albus nodded at Arthur, his eyes at full twinkle. "Arthur Weasley, I truly am impressed." He patted the now blushing wizard's upper arm. "It is well you took this job, Arthur. Very well."

* * *

A/N: Coming up - Hogsmeade Weekend


	51. Chapter 51

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 51 - Hogsmeade Weekend**_

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to La'p'tite-tete who asked for a Hogsmeade Weekend._

* * *

Draco sauntered into the Slytherin common room to find the boys sitting sullenly in one corner by the window that looked out over the city of the Mer People under the lake. Giggling and gossiping, the girls were all by the fire.

"Professor Weasley, again?" Draco asked of Blaise Zabini as he joined the boys and leaned against the wall to watch the girls.

"Who else is on the hearts and minds of every blasted girl in Hogwarts?" He grinned cheekily at Draco. "He's probably on the minds of a few boys, too."

"He needs to get married," groused Ambrose Doyle, a fifth year boy.

"At least you've got a girlfriend who's keeping her attention on you, Drake" growled Vincent Crabbe as he glared at Millicent Bulstrode who had been going out with him since summer began.

Draco snorted. Only that evening, as he and Hermione had taken their usual after dinner walk, the Gryffindor girl had complained about the recent feminine noise that was occurring with disturbing regularity in their common room over the new Potions professor.

"My girlfriend has a preference for sophisticated blondes, not piratical redheads," declared Draco. _Thank goodness Hermione has become immune to the charms of Weasley men!_

Pansy Parkinson divested herself from the group of chattering girls and glanced haughtily at Draco. "Still playing around with that Mudblood, Draco?"

The young man's grey eyes narrowed dangerously at the raven-haired girl. Her arm snaked through Edgar Montague's, a seventh year who seemed to wear a perpetual scowl on his face. The scowl turned into a decidedly murderous, silent warning that Draco better not try and correct his girlfriend.

Draco and Edgar had both lost their fathers to a Dementor's Kiss, but it certainly hadn't brought the two any closer. Edgar could care less about what others believed in regards to Blood. He was a bully, pure and simple. Since Draco's first day the two had been wary opponents. By virtue of having been the son of Lucius Malfoy, Draco had escaped being summarily beaten up by the older boy in his first year. Now Draco was safe only because he was better at dueling and much faster than the burly seventh year was.

"Don't say that word in front of me, Parkinson," warned Draco with a hiss.

He knew he'd used that insult one too many times himself, especially towards Hermione. Draco's nose quite recalled the painful break Hermione had given him when her temper had finally had enough of his childish stupidity. He had since apologised, for all of that, and Hermione had forgiven him, but it still made his stomach clench sourly to hear someone else say such spiteful things towards the girl.

Pansy's unflattering pug-like face twisted acidly as she sneered hotly at Draco. "Your father would disown you if he knew you were down in the dirt with something like Granger."

Draco bristled as he straightened. His wand had slipped silently into his hand. "My father debased himself at the feet of a bloody madman, Parkinson! You think I give a damn what my father thinks now that he's well deserved worm food?!"

Pansy's parents, merely financial supporters, had each escaped the fate of the Dementors Kiss by spending only a few months in Azkaban for their transgressions. Socially, politically, and even financially, her family had been ruined, as so many other Death Eater families had. Yet, even now Pansy still scrambled to find someone in power, at least in Hogwarts, to ally herself with.

The sad truth of the matter was that those Death Eater children, like Pansy, that still tried to cling to what was, only found themselves further lost and confused in the long run. It was this knowledge that kept any further insults Draco had to himself and made him walk away from the argument.

Pansy, though, never knew when to leave well enough alone. In her anger, she struck out. "Sectumsempra!"

The Cutting Curse hit the the blonde haired boy and sliced raggedly through his robes and deep into his side. For a moment Draco stood frozen, shocked by the pain, and by the fact that he'd left himself so vulnerable. He looked down where his hand was pressed to his damaged side. He gaped dumbly at the blood that began flowing through his fingers.

"Oh, bugger," he swore before passing out.

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of someone crying and voices speaking softly. One was angry. The other was soothing. Another seemed worried. The tears belonged to someone else.

Draco hurt. He didn't need this confusion right now. He slipped back into the darkness that waited on the edge of his consciousness and wouldn't awaken again until nearly twelve hours had passed.

* * *

"Hermione?" there was a small hand wrapped in his and over the clasped hands spilled an abundance of soft, curly hair.

"I'm here, love." Hermione stirred, ignored her stiff back, and straightened. She then smiled at the young man whose face was nearly as white as the sheets he lay upon. "How are you feeling?"

Draco tried to speak, but his mouth and throat felt suddenly lined with cotton. Hermione conjured a glass of cool water for him and held it to his lips. It felt so wonderful that he smiled a bit giddily. A nod of his head indicated he wanted more. Hermione helped him until he finished the water.

"What was it your cousin David said when he fell out of the tree this summer?" asked Draco wincing.

"He said he felt like he'd been hit by a Mack truck," Hermione replied, a slight smile curving the corner of her mouth.

Hermione had pointed the big rigs out to him as they passed by the busy highway near where her family's cousins lived in America. He found them to be very impressive. He grimaced. "I feel like I've been struck by one of those." He tried to sit up, but failed. "What did Parkinson do to me?"

"The Cutting Curse, Draco." Severus swept in and seated himself on the other side of his godson.

"Uncle Severus!" he smiled, his eyes brightening at the sight of his only real family. Since his mother deigned to send him only insulting letters, he began to think strongly that Narcissa Malfoy wasn't worthy to be considered his family anymore. Severus, Harry, Echo and Hermione were the ones he loved. They mattered.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that Miss Parkinson will no longer be attending Hogwarts. As you might have heard, the Cutting Curse is forbidden to anyone under 18. She could have been sent straight to Azkaban, but her mother pleaded, quite eloquently, on her behalf, and she will now remain under house arrest and tutored at home until she passes her NEWTs."

Draco chuckled. "Good luck with that. Parkinson's got the mind of a bird! She'll be stuck in her home forever."

"Tut, tut," began Severus teasingly, "you mustn't insult the feathered creatures in such a manner. Highly unbecoming."

"Sorry, sir," Draco said contritely, a smirk gleaming in his silvery-grey eyes.

Severus acknowledged the smirk. "I think you should say goodbye to Hermione so she can get back to Gryffindor tower before curfew."

The Potions Master rose and stepped away several feet, allowing the young couple a moment to themselves. After a quick kiss to Draco, and a short farewell to Severus, Hermione was quickly making her way out of the Infirmary and back to the tower.

"I suppose you'll be going too, sir," Draco said, a touch mournfully.

Severus retook his chair. "I have no intention of leaving, Draco," he asserted.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "But, why? You're not my Head of House anymore."

"Quite true, I am not. However, we are family, and it is my duty to watch over you. Harry is with Echo and he'll be coming in the morning before he goes to school. We'll all have breakfast together."

Draco smiled as warmth blossomed from his chest. Family. With a yawn, and now feeling truly safe, he slipped back to sleep and didn't wake until Harry was hugging him in the morning.

* * *

Draco quickly recovered and found a new solidarity amongst the older Slytherins when he returned. Even Andrew Dermott, the fifth year who just never seemed able to keep his opinions, good or bad, to himself, was pleased to see Draco returned. Edgar Montague was gone, though. Although he hadn't attacked Draco, he'd contacted his aunt, since both his parents were dead, and asked if he could leave Hogwarts.

"Probably at Durmstrang," supplied Vincent Crabbe as Draco seated himself in the best chair in the common room.

"We had a meeting," added Gregory Goyle.

"About what?" asked Draco, genuinely curious.

"With Professor Weasley," replied Millicent. "He made it clear to us that we really can't afford to fight amongst ourselves. Us older kids, especially. We all lost a lot of family to You-Know-Who and to the Dementors."

Tracey Davis spoke up, "Whatever our parents, uncles, aunts, or cousins might have believed, doesn't matter. We're the ones left behind to clean it all up. More than anything, what Professor Snape always taught us about having a united front is more important than ever. Despite those we lost, we're the ones left to bring honor back to our families, and to our House."

"Professor Weasley told us," continued Crabbe, "that he talked to the Headmaster and the Headmaster said that if any of us don't want to stay at Hogwarts, we can go. With the exception of Edgar, the rest of us want to stay right here."

Draco smiled at that. As it stood, there were now only eleven fifth, sixth, and seventh year Slytherin students. There were many that hadn't shown up when term began after the Final Battle when he was a fifth year. Luckily there were a good portion of first through fourth years.

Millicent spoke up, unwittingly voicing the thought that went through Draco's head, "It's up to us to watch over the younger years."

Draco sighed happily. He'd never been more proud to be a Slytherin then at that moment.

* * *

The rest of the school week sped by without anymore unprovoked attacks, from any side, or any House. The Hogwarts students were finally able to look forward to a Hogsmeade weekend.

Narcissa, neglectful in her parental duties once again, sent Draco to his godfather to get his permission slip for Hogsmeade signed.

Knowing that Severus and Echo sometimes had dinner with the Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall on Fridays, Draco made his way, right before dinner, to the Headmaster's office.

After trying almost twenty different sweets on the stupid gargoyle, none of which worked, the gargoyle rolled its stone eyes at the Slytherin and growled in a gravelly voice, "Oh! Just go on up already!"

The gargoyle rolled aside and Draco leapt up the stairs. The Headmaster smiled in greeting and waved the boy over. "I've been wondering if you'd join us, Mr. Malfoy. Do come and sit down."

Draco, slightly breathless, paused as he saw an empty setting beside Harry waiting for him. Echo smiled, Harry grinned, and Severus nodded. "Don't keep us waiting, Draco. We're all rather hungry."

Forgetting for the moment why he was there, Draco slid in beside Harry. "Hey, Snapelet."

"Tell him, dad," urged Harry, who looked like he was just barely keeping himself from exploding from his seat.

"Tell me what?" asked Draco as he served himself some thin slices of roast beef.

Severus looked hesitant, and scowled at everyone. "This is premature, but considering recent events, and the fact that you're here... Madame!" he winced as his wife elbowed his ribs sharply.

"Will you just tell Draco what our plans are, my dear?" she smiled sweetly which helped to melt her husband's practiced glare.

Draco looked between his aunt and then his uncle, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry now bouncing in his seat. Automatically, Draco put a calming hand on the little boy's head. Harry shrugged off his big brother's hand, but kept grinning.

"I... we wish to offer you a place you may call home. I think you already know you are welcome, anytime, at Fairwinds, but Echo, Harry, and I wish you to understand that we consider you family, not a guest. There is a room for you..."

Harry, who finally had to explode, exclaimed, "Next to mine!"

"Yes," drawled Severus giving his son a stern look, warning him to behave at the dinner table.

"You're serious?" gasped Draco, his throat feeling suddenly choked.

"Most assuredly," said Severus archly. "I do wish we could effect a stronger guardianship of you, Draco, but that is impossible since your mother would most certainly object. Despite Narcissa, though..."

"I have a home. With you." Draco couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face.

Echo left her seat and kissed his cheek and embraced him. "You do, Draco."

* * *

The trip to Hogsmeade was to begin at 10am on the dot. The children, who had their permission slips signed by parents or guardians, assembled out in front of the castle as they waited for the Thestral drawn carriages to take them to the village.

"Do you see him, yet, Draco?" asked Hermione as she squinted into the sunlight of the morning towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"Uncle Severus said he'd be here right before the carriages left, Hermione. When have you ever known him to be late?" he smiled.

* * *

Severus Apparated with his son to the Apparation point outside the gates of Hogwarts. Beneath his purple winter outer clothing, Harry wore a white jumper that had been knitted for him by Molly, a cotton, long-sleeved shirt, trousers, and a pair of boots and thick socks.

"Daddy! Look at the carriages!" Harry was nearly beyond excited. Ever since Draco had asked his father if Harry could come along on the first Hogsmeade Weekend, Harry had been marking the days on his calendar.

Harry had woken before both his parents and had nearly gone to wake them up, when Dobby wisely diverted him and put some of his excess energy to work in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Once breakfast was out of the way, the excited little boy had sprinted up the stairs to get dressed. He then planted himself in front of the Floo and surprised Severus by waiting, as patiently as possible, until it was time to leave.

"Why don't you go and find Draco, Harry?" suggested Severus. "I'll be right behind you."

Harry hesitated only a moment, and then ran over to the crowd of students and disappeared within them.

A few minutes later, Harry tripped and felt himself being assisted back onto his feet. "Mr. Potter," said McGonagall as she looked down her thin nose at him. "I wasn't aware that you were joining us today."

"Aunt Minnie!" Minerva took the enthusiastic hug in stride, keeping her stern expression, even as some of her cubs giggled at the sight. "I'm going to Hogsmeade with Draco and Hermione just like the big kids do!"

"Greetings, Minerva," came Severus' voice behind his son.

"Severus! Are you going to be helping us to chaperon today?" teased Minerva.

Severus smirked and nearly laughed. "That is an odious duty I needn't bother with anymore, Minerva."

"And I can see you're clearly heartbroken about it, Severus," she smiled stiffly with a slight twinkle of her own.

"Uncle Severus! Harry! Over here!" Harry immediately ran over to his big brother.

"Will you be going along, Minerva?" asked Severus in mild concern.

The older woman nodded. "As will Aurora and Remus will be there, too."

"Very good then," nodded Severus and he turned, looking for which carriage his son was in. He saw Harry on Hermione's lap and made his way over to the sixth carriage.

"Hi, Uncle Severus," greeted Draco.

"Hello, professor," smiled Hermione as she tucked Harry's scarf around his neck.

"Draco, Miss Granger. Harry?" the little boy turned and flashed a smile at his father. "I expect you to obey your brother, and Miss Granger. Don't go wandering, and stay with them."

"Yes, dad," Harry sighed, letting out just a bit of exasperation towards his overprotective father.

"I also expect you to behave for your grandfather this evening as well." Harry's attention had been distracted, and Severus stretched out a hand and gently caught Harry's chin. "Did you hear what I just said, son?"

"Behave for Draco, Hermione, and grandfather."

Severus let a small smile touch the corner of his mouth. Harry leaned over the side of the carriage and managed to give his father a kiss before the carriage jerked into motion. Harry let out a joyous squeal and Hermione slipped an arm around the child's waist, anchoring him to her lap.

Severus stayed in place long after the carriages vanished on the horizon. He was certainly looking forward to a long weekend with Echo, but he felt a painful tightness in his heart as his son was taken away.

* * *

After another lecture from Professor McGonagall the students were allowed to roam the streets of Hogsmeade. Minerva, Aurora Sinistra, and Remus Lupin each did some window shopping, ran a few errands, and kept at least one eye on the various groups of children running about.

An hour into the visit, Remus had to break up a fight between a Slytherin boy and a Ravenclaw girl. Aurora was watching a seventh year couple that were hoping to steal away for a bit of clandestine behavior, but she thwarted them. Minerva broke up a few arguments and then retired to the Three Broomsticks to await her colleagues for some tea and lunch.

To Hermione's disgust, the first stop for Harry and Draco was Langley's Best Brooms. A rival to Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley, Langley's only concentrated on brooms. Draco still loved Quidditch, but he was now consumed by the Brooms Racing bug. Hermione was surprised to find a broom meant purely for mundane flying travel. The particular model she was looking at was made specifically for witches and had such amenities as Cushion Charms, Weather Repelling Charms, and something called a Back Support Charm.

"So the bookworm has finally found a broom to salivate over?" sniggered Draco.

"It's practical, Draco! Look, if a witch has children, it has an optional Wee-Broom, or a Broom Trailer."

Draco slipped his arms around Hermione's waist and brushed his lips against her ear. "So, does that mean you'd like to have children? With me?"

Hermione blushed scarlet, and she leaned back against Draco. "I'd love to have lots of babies with you, Drake." She then turned slightly in his arms and grinned wickedly, "But only if I can have one of those!"

Draco laughed and kissed her lightly.

* * *

Hermione, Draco, and Harry joined Ron, and Ginny at the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"I don't like cauliflower, do I have to have that?" asked Harry as he sat between Ginny and Hermione.

Draco huffed. "Harry, you have to have something and you've already said no to carrots, peas, broccoli, and corn. Uncle Sev said you have to have one vegetable and one fruit at lunch."

"Do I have to eat them? They taste yucky."

"I always used to eat mine and then spit it into my napkin," chuckled Ron.

"Hey, Weasel! Don't give the Snapelet any ideas!" growled Draco.

"Every kid figures that one out, Draco," sniggered Ginny. "I bet even you spit out food at your parents table."

"No. I didn't." Hermione saw the haunted look in her boyfriend's eyes as he stared down at his menu. Just as Ginny was going to continue to tease, Hermione warned the girl with a sharp shake of her head.

"I don't want any vegetables," sighed Harry.

"How about a sandwich?" asked Ron. "You eat sandwiches with tomatoes and lettuce, right?"

"And cheese!" smiled Harry.

Draco frowned at the little boy. "You won't eat a salad that has lettuce and tomato, but you'll eat a sandwich with them?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, because on a sandwich they're a sandwich and not vegetables anymore. Didn't you know that?"

Ginny laughed, as did Hermione. Draco lifted his eyes skyward and slumped in resignation in his chair. "Can we finally order now?" he pleaded plaintively.

* * *

"Gurk!" Ron gasped as his robe collar tightened abruptly around his throat. Just as quickly, the tension left.

"Sorry 'bout that, Weasel," chuckled Draco from behind.

Ron whirled and sneered angrily. "Ferret face! Is it your usual habit to lurk outside the loo and try to choke people that are leaving?"

"No, I think that's Zabini's trick. Anyway," Draco grabbed Ron's sleeve and dragged him away from the door to the men's bathroom at the back of the Three Broomsticks. "I need your help."

Ron yanked his sleeve from the Slytherin's grip. "What with?"

"I need to run an errand, and I need you and Ginny to keep Hermione with you."

"Aren't you shopping a bit early for Christmas?" asked Ron.

"It isn't for Christmas, Weasel," hissed Draco. "Can't you and Ginny just keep Hermione busy for an hour?" Suddenly he grinned. "My treat for dessert?"

Ron punched Draco's shoulder and chuckled. "She's our friend, you stupid ferret. Friends don't need a bribe."

"Oh... well." Draco still wasn't used to having Ron Weasley, much less his entire family, now as friends. That, and he wasn't entirely used to Gryffindor sensibilities that meant they did favors at the drop of a hat and without expectation of payback.

Ron grinned wickedly and thumped Draco on his back, "If it will make your Slytherin pride feel better, we'll meet you at Dribbles for ice cream in one hour. You pay."

Draco smirked, "Yeah, one hour."

"You want Harry to stay with us?" asked Ron.

"Nope. Harry's my excuse."

The two young men made their way back to the girls and Harry and found Luna and Neville talking to them. Ron scowled at Neville. The once nervous boy had finally lost his baby fat and his height nearly exceeded that of all the other boys in Gryffindor, with the exception of Ron. Neville had been paying Ginny an inordinate amount of attention since the beginning of term.

Luna was crouched down by Harry and she was 'sketching' curious creatures in a variety of glowing colours in the air with her wand. She had just finished sketching a squat looking creature with muttonchop like whiskers, a frowning face, and spiral horns.

"This is the Twill Horned Treegle. They live in magical trees that only grow in the warmest places on earth," Luna told the fascinated boy.

Hermione sighed, "Really, Luna, is it necessary fill his head with such nonsense?"

Luna glanced dreamily over her shoulder at Hermione. "Nonsense is the basis of a firm imagination, Hermione." Luna rose to her feet. As she did so, she twirled a strand of Harry's hair in her fingers. "And, imagination, little Harry, is magic." Lightly tapping his head, golden sparkles fell from the tips of his hair and as the sparkles hit the ground, they laughed and vanished.

Harry clapped his hands together and then beamed up at Luna with pure adoration.

"Come on, Snapelet," said Draco, noting Harry's smitten look. He tapped the boy's shoulder and held out his hand. "We need to run that errand your dad told us not to forget."

Harry grinned as he took Draco's proffered hand. He was going to be part of another secret! His big brother had let him in on it when Hermione detoured into the Ink & Quill Stationers shop before lunch.

"Yeah, we have to buy me some boy stuff and girls aren't allowed," he grinned. Of course, if he and Draco were really going to buy him underwear, he wouldn't be letting everyone know. Since it was just a trick, though, he was all right with playing along.

"Dribbles. In an hour, okay?" suggested Draco.

Hermione smiled knowingly and Draco sighed with a resigned smile. The witch was too smart, really.

Hermione and Draco parted company after exchanging a chaste kiss.

When they were some distance away, Harry asked, "Do I get to know what the surprise is now, Draco, cuz, I don't really want to go buy underwear."

* * *

_A/N: Coming up - What in the world is there for Mr. & Mrs. Snape to do, on a weekend, with no little Harry around?_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 52 - Let's Get Bignant!**_

* * *

Echo yawned deliciously and turned slightly in the bed. She lifted just enough to drape herself across her husband so that her arms rested on his bare chest and her chin rested on her arms. She smiled and watched him as he slept.

"Do you mind?" rumbled his deep baritone from the depths of a fleeting, pleasantly muzzy sleep. "I'm attempting to sleep and you're restricting my breathing." Severus had only a moment to smirk before Echo's lips were over his own. A brief moment later she pulled away.

"Very nice," he said, twining his fingers in her black curls. He pulled his wife up closer, kissing her very thoroughly.

"I think I'm hungry, Severus," giggled Echo.

"You think you are?" he grinned wickedly. "Let's make sure you are!"

Echo let out a laughing squeal.

* * *

Dobby was preparing a large lunch for Madame and Sir that was nutritious, but high in calories. Making babies was exhausting work that required a good house elf to keep his family in tip-top shape. After all, it was important that Harry become a big brother as soon as was possible.

Dobby had lunch served just as Madame and Sir were emerging from their bedroom. He grinned in delight to himself as he noted their rather mussed appearances, but vanished before they could see him.

"Are we supposed to eat all of that?" asked Echo as she stared in astonishment at the feast.

There was pasta, of three varieties, rolls, breadsticks, and garlic bread, a huge salad sprinkled with parmesan and romano cheeses, and an absolutely decadent dessert that was chocolate and strawberries.

Severus smirked and sat down beside his wife. "I thought you were starving."

Echo laughed. "Oh! Yes, that's right. I am."

A half hour later they had put a significant dent into the food, including devouring half the dessert.

"Ugh!" declared Echo as she slumped over the table and dropped her head on her arms.

Severus chuckled and rose to his feet. "Come along, Beauty. I think we need to work some of those calories off."

Echo raised her head. "Oh no! Severus, I love you. Truly. Madly. Deeply. But, I can't mooooove."

"Up. Up. Up," he encouraged, helping his wife leave the table. "I think we both need a walk. Shall we get dressed and explore the grounds?"

With her arm across Severus' back, Echo walked with her husband up the stairs and back to their bedroom.

* * *

"So what's the surprise for? Is it Hermione's birthday?" Harry asked Draco as they took a left off the main Hogsmeade street onto one of its tributaries.

"Well, I hope after our miserable performances that it will still be a surprise," murmured Draco, mostly to himself.

"Huh?" asked Harry.

"You don't say, huh, Harry. Say, excuse me, when you don't understand something."

"You sound like dad," smirked Harry as he started hopping just on the worn stones of the sidewalk.

"I'm practicing."

"For what?" Harry kept his eyes on his feet, making sure not to jump on the cracks.

"For the day when I'm a father." He caught the boy imitating a frog and steered him carefully away from two old witches that passed them by.

"You an' Hermione are going to have kids, then?" asked Harry as he stopped mid-jump and almost lost his balance.

Draco steadied him. "Someday, but not for a long time, yet. We both have to finish school, then get married, and decide where we're going to live."

"Don't you have a house, Draco?" Harry stopped walking and regarded the young man. He'd just realised that Draco had never spoken of a home.

"Sort of. It's a house my mother has in London, but she's never there. The manor I grew up in was confiscated by the Aurors because there were so many Dark Artefacts my father had collected. It was magically contaminated." Draco grimaced.

"Do you miss your dad?" Harry slipped his hand into Draco's again and picked at his purple clothed buttons.

"Sometimes, I think I do. He honestly wasn't a nice wizard and he did... he uhm... well, I think he hurt a lot of people. I'm not sure."

"He was your daddy, though," persisted Harry.

"Yeah, he was. When I was little, and there was no Dark Lord around... well, he wasn't too bad."

"But... didn't he hurt you?" Harry asked tentatively.

Draco stopped and looked down at Harry. "Where's all this coming from, Snapelet?"

Harry backpedaled a few steps, and Draco caught him by the upper arms before he tripped backwards off the sidewalk into the street. "I don't mean to be nosy, but Ron and Ginny were saying some things about your dad when you went to the loo. Hermione got mad at them, cuz it was mean stuff, but I think she sort of agreed."

"You'll hear lots of bad things about Lucius Malfoy, Harry. And, yeah, he did hurt me sometimes, but not real badly. There's a lot of kids at school who thought my father hit me with his cane, but he didn't. And, he never used curses to punish me either. Father could yell as scarily as Uncle Sev can scowl. He would slap me, too, sometimes. Uncle Sev didn't like that. I think that's why I stayed a lot of the times with your dad because it was pretty hard for my father to control his temper."

"Why'd your dad join the bad wizard, Draco?" Harry was genuinely curious. Deep down he felt that the kind of person Draco was had to come from someplace, not just from his godfather's influence.

Draco shrugged and for a long moment they walked in silence. "I think my grandfather made him join. Now, my grandfather Abraxas... he was a really bad person. Evil, even. He hurt a lot of people, not just Muggles. I know he made my father join the Dark Lord."

Draco pulled Harry over to a wrought iron bench on the sidewalk and he leaned over with his elbows on his knees for several minutes. He was feeling slightly light-headed even though he had answered many of these questions when he and Hermione began to get serious.

Being the son of Lucius Malfoy had been very hard for Draco. He was like any son who sought the approval and acceptance of one he thought was flawless. Lucius Malfoy would always be known as a wizard as Dark and as evil as Voldemort himself was, but Draco did have a few memories that he cherished, hidden deeply within his heart, of a father who had loved him. Those memories had became fewer and far between as Draco had gotten older. Lucius was determined to see his son become a 'proper Pureblooded heir' of the Noble House of Malfoy.

His father's desire for power and for flaunting his superiority, though, was not Draco. It hurt to see the truth of his father as he grew older, but he kept his thoughts to himself. It was better to obey his father than to risk his temper.

Reaching up to his chest he felt the amulet, the size of a small coin, that hung around his neck and was hidden under his shirt.

Draco suddenly drew it out and showed it to Harry. "This is an amulet my father gave me when I was six years old. It was a portkey."

"Does it still work?" asked Harry as he reached out to touch the silver coin.

Draco shook his head. "With my father dead, the magic no longer works. I keep it, though, to remind me that no matter how terrible he became, or the things he'd done, there was a part of him that cared about me and wanted me to be safe."

"Where would the portkey take you?"

"To the one wizard my father knew would always keep me safe, even from himself." Wistfully, Draco clutched the amulet in his fist and then spoke, ever so softly. "Uncle Severus."

"Draco?" Harry asked worriedly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I won't ask anymore questions if you're getting sad about your dad."

Draco turned his head and smiled at Harry as he tucked the amulet away back under his shirt. "Nah, it's all right."

"Does it help that you have me as your little brother?"

Draco gave Harry a hug that squeezed a happy 'meep' out of the little boy. Ruffling the boy's hair and then kissing the crown of his head was the only way Draco knew to tell Harry, that in his own loving way, he was one of the people to save his life.

"Let's go get Hermione's surprise, Harry," suggested Draco as he stood up.

"Yeah!" Harry leapt to his feet, grabbed his big brother's hand, and they ran up the street.

* * *

Harry was getting sleepy by the time he and Draco met the others at Dribbles, the ice cream shop. He did his best, though, to stay awake since his father wasn't making him take naps in the afternoon anymore. As he listened to the pleasant noise of the young witches and wizards chatting about school, their preparation for NEWTs and in general, a life without Voldemort and Death Eaters, Harry dropped into a deep sleep, slumped against Luna.

"I can take him, if you'd like, Luna," offered Draco as he saw Harry's heavy eyelids droop closed over his vibrant, green eyes.

Luna was carding her slim fingers through his hair. "It's all right, Draco. He's perfectly comfortable." She smiled serenely down at the little boy curled against her side.

"You know, Luna," teased Ginny, "I think little Harry's got a crush on you." Hermione giggled and Neville snorted.

"Really? Do you think so?" Luna asked. Her surprise was so sincerely genuine that the looks of amusement on everyone's faces sobered slightly. As she looked down at Harry's sleep smoothed forehead, a tiny smile touched the corners of her mouth. She brought a finger to her mouth as she looked at her dining companions. "His Dreaming Spirits are so colourful."

* * *

Dobby, his hands on his bony hips, glared at Madame and Sir. Their cheeks were flushed, but certainly not from the cold. He waggled a finger at them, as if they were two teenagers caught in the Hogwarts rose bushes.

"Dobby is not happy, Madame and Sir! You is spending much too much time out in cold and if you get sick, Dobby is not accepting responsibility. In! In!" he ordered as the witch and wizard stood gaping at him.

The house elf ushered them inside and then vanished. As they removed their heavy, outdoor cloaks and placed them on hooks, Echo asked, "Don't we pay him?" she let out a giggle as Severus kissed her cold ear.

"Two sickles and a bar of chocolate a week," he murmured pulling his wife close.

"Are you serious?" Echo turned in her husband's arms. "Two sickles?"

"Albus was paying him one sickle. I doubled it." He frowned slightly. "You don't approve," Severus stated.

"Well..." Echo's mouth gaped open slightly and then she closed it as she drew Severus into the living room. They say in front of the fireplace. "I don't know. I've certainly never heard of a free house elf and to be honest, the Salem Academy didn't have house elfs. I think paying Dobby is fine, but are you sure he shouldn't get paid more? Harry gets a galleon a week for his allowance. Two sickles just seems a bit unfair."

"Dobby is quite the negotiator, I discovered," replied Severus. "Why don't we discuss this with him?" Echo nodded and the Potions Master summoned the house elf.

"Madame and Sir need Dobby?" asked the house elf.

"Dobby," began Severus. "Take a seat, if you would?"

Echo and Severus were seated on the small loveseat in front of the fireplace, so Dobby sat gingerly on the edge of a leather ottoman. He folded his hands together, and waited patiently.

Echo tried not to smile at the house elf's quiet politeness, since he appeared so sincere. "Dobby, I wanted to know if you truly feel that two sickles a week is sufficient pay for you?"

"And a chocolate bar, Madame. Dobby also gets his own room with a bed not on the floor, and Dobby gets storage in sewing room." His head bobbled in delight.

"I take it that is quite a fortune by house elf standards?" she asked delicately.

"Oh yes, Madame! Dobby is rich now. Dobby has garden to plant, family to protect, and Dobby has Little Harry. It is good, Madame." He grinned and his head bobbled once more on his slim neck.

"So, there is nothing else that you want, or need, Dobby?" asked Severus firmly.

Dobby wrung his hands, looked at the ceiling, then the floor, and then adjusted his blue jumper a few times.

"What is it, Dobby?" asked Echo. "You can ask anything of us."

Dobby glanced left and right, then leaned forward slightly, "Dobby is..." he curled his thin hands in the hem of his jumper. "Dobby is wanting to read and to write, Madame. House elfs have long memories, but Dobby was told by bad Master Lucius that Dobby was stupid, insignificant house elf." He grinned self-consciously. "If Dobby reads, Dobby will buy books, too!" His grin vanished as he looked to Sir. "If Dobby allowed books."

"I'll teach you to read and write, Dobby," said Echo, very pleased at the little house elf.

Dobby's excitement went into house elf overload. He clapped and began to weep at the same time he was babbling his thanks and praising his Madame and Sir.

Several times Severus tried to quiet the elf until he raised his voice and commanded, "Dobby! Quiet!" Dobby was instantly silent and subdued as he re-seated himself.

"Sorry, Sir. Dobby is just very happy."

"So I gathered. I will also allow you access to our library once you begin to read." Severus rose and put a restraining hand on the elf's shoulder since he seemed ready to bounce out of his skin. "For now, please take Hector for a walk, and then you may retire for the evening. Echo and I are going to cook dinner for ourselves."

"Dobby will do so, Madame, Sir." He grinned and vanished with a pop.

Echo giggled. "He's priceless, Severus!"

"I'm beginning to think that Lucius had no idea what sort of house elf he had." He pulled his wife up into his arms. "Come along, my dear. Before we begin dinner, I'd like to work up another appetite."

Echo smiled wickedly. "Ohhh, that sounds like fun!"

* * *

Severus and Echo had cooked a stew with roasted potatoes and steamed vegetables.

"My lab is finished," Severus announced during a lull in their conversation.

"Does that mean I finally get to see it, Severus?" she asked as she finished off her vegetables.

He nodded. "If you're finished, we can go look at it now."

Within minutes they were down the stairs in the basement where Severus had set up his potions lab. The main room had two long work tables running down the left and right hand side of the room. The surface was smooth, dull, raw black marble. Shelves along the wall held cauldrons, pipettes, bottles of all sizes and shapes, knives, daggers, stirrers, all the equipment that a potions master would need. There were three chalkboards for scrawling notes as he brewed and there were charts scattered over the walls. At the far end of the lab was a large oak desk stained by age and years of being in a potions lab. Near the desk were all of Severus' potions journals.

"This looks wonderful, Severus," said Echo as she ran her hand down the smooth marble of one of the tables. "Will you let Harry down here?"

"Sometimes. He'll need a healthy respect of it, though. This is not someplace I want him running around with no thought of the dangers in here." He smiled. "I did think of him, though." He motioned her over to the right hand side table where he showed Echo a stool that he'd charmed so it raised up and down and also had a cushioning charm. "It's wide enough so if he wants to kneel on it as is his habit, he may do so."

"A place all for him! Wonderful, Severus. Harry will be so pleased."

"I've also got a chair for him at my desk and a place for his own potions journals." He had a light, smug expression upon his face.

"Do you also have a place for his ingredients, Severus?"

His dark eyes sparkled. "Indeed, I do. Come and see the Potions Cabinet."

Severus led Echo over to a heavy door of ironwood. He touched it, whispered a password, and it swung silently open on its thick, iron hinges.

The Potions Cabinet was an impressive room nearly the size of the main room. It was meticulously organised and included the small greenhouse area with the enchanted window for the Melancton plants. Near the door was an area of the cabinet that had a bronze plaque denoting 'Harry's Cabinet'. It was a separate, smaller cabinet, with a door, that currently held all of Harry's potions ingredients. Some were from his Junior Potions Kits, but there were some dried ingredients that Harry and his father had collected.

Echo teased, "You _are_ going to turn him into a Potions Master, aren't you?"

"He is his father's son," Severus puffed out his chest proudly. He was looking forward to years of handing down his secrets and his knowledge to Harry.

Echo tapped her chin thoughtfully as she looked around the lab. Severus frowned as she watched him "It appears that you've planned for everything, but I think there is one thing you do need." She then pointed. "That area by your desk is rather empty and could work out very well."

"What have you in mind, my dear?" he asked warily.

"Let's see if I can do this..." Echo held out her hands as though she were sculpting in mid-air. The ghostly shapes of furniture began to appear waveringly. "What do you think?"

"That appears to be a sitting area with a tea table." He scrutinised the ghostly construct.

Echo grinned, "Yes! That's just what it is!"

"A potions lab isn't really the place for a social setting, Echo." His voice was wary.

"Normally it isn't, but you're going to be working down her quite a lot. Which means Harry and I aren't always going to want to be content upstairs when you're down here alone. This way we could have tea with you and encourage you to take reasonable breaks."

"Considering that some of the substances are disagreeably aromatic or volatile, we'd need a series of wards that can be easily passed through by us, but filter out those substances to keep the air fresh."

"Would you be able to do it, Severus?" she asked.

"I could do some of it. Albus might be able to assist with the rest." He smirked, glancing sideways at his wife. "You may have your little family area."

Echo laughed, clapped her hands together, and then kissed Severus with dozens of enthusiastic pecks.

* * *

Harry had been dropped off to the Headmaster's tower about an hour ago by Draco. Dressed now in his pyjamas, he sat on the divan curled up by his grandfather as he related all the day's adventures.

"Neville's really smart about all kinds of plants. He wants to show me this plant that can be practically a pet. It's very sweet, he says. But, then we met Luna and she talks about all these strange animals, and pixies, and things. And, Luna can draw with light and she even showed me a Patronus! It's the cutest little hare you've ever seen, Grandpa. Can you make a patronus?"

Albus smiled. "Would you like to see it?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. The Headmaster took out his wand and cast, "Expecto Patronum!" A beautiful, silvery ghost-like phoenix burst from the end of his wand.

"Oooohhh! It's like Fawkes!"

"Shall we send it with a message to your parents, Harry?"

"Can we say anything?" The patronus phoenix drew it silvery wing teasingly down Harry's cheek and he giggled.

"Anything. Just say what you'd like and the patronus will deliver it," instructed Albus.

"Okay! Here's my message...!"

* * *

Echo was curled up against her husband's side under a large quilt. While he read, his hand carded idly through her hair. Echo was working on her embroidery.

The phoenix patronus burst through the wall until it settled upon the arm of an empty chair.

Severus stiffened perceptibly. "Albus? Is everything all right?"

The phoenix opened its beak and Harry's smiling voice emerged. "Hello mum and dad! I had a great day at Hogsmeade. Grandpa and I played a Muggle board game called Life and now I'm married and I got four kids and I'm a banker. I have to go to bed soon, but I'm not going to have bad dreams because Luna told me I have two wonderful dream spirits, a wolf and a snake, watching over me. I didn't tell her about your magic story, dad. She's just really, really magic. Oh! And pretty, too! Okay. Grandpa says I gotta say goodnight. So, goodnight. I love you both and can't wait to see you again. Bye!

* * *

_A/N: Folks, thank you so much for reading this so far. I wish I could promise another chapter very soon, but I cannot. My health has taken a down turn and I have to see a couple doctors and stay away from the computer as much as possible. Please be assured, I will not abandon this story, so just try to hang in there. I'll get medically straightened out soon._


	53. Chapter 53

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 53 - Moving Ahead to Halloween**_

* * *

The days and weeks passed easily enough for everyone concerned. Severus brewed on his days off and worked on setting up the structure for his business. He garnered contracts with St. Mungo's, Hogwarts, and several apothecaries; one in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and two in Ireland.

Each contract required specific potions, salves, balms, or powders to distribute. Hogwarts was still stocked by potions brewed by Bill, but Severus had taken over the brewing and supplying of their more complicated stock. Potions such as his version of Skele-Gro that he called Bone Mend Potion. For St. Mungo's he brewed Wolfsbane, Deep Bruise Salve, and several varieties of Nerve Pain Relief potion.

Severus was sitting in the study going over possible contracts he was considering pursuing when Echo came in with sandwiches. She put down the sandwiches and kissed his temple.

"Sit down, Beauty," Severus commanded softly as he was still staring down at a contract. "I'd like your opinion."

Echo took the chair on the other side of her husband's desk and waited. "Opinion on what?" she asked after several minutes of patient waiting had passed.

"This," he handed over the contract. "Madame Izella's of Paris. An unexpected contract, but it might hold some interesting possibilities I hadn't considered for my potions business."

Echo took a few minutes to peruse what Madame Izella was looking for from a Potions Master. "Perfume?" she smiled. "Do Potions Masters work with perfumes?" she handed the contract back to Severus.

"Very few do. It takes a certain olfactory sensitivity," here he tapped the side of his nose, "that many in the profession do not possess. I was a little insulted at her assumption about my nose in her introduction letter..." Severus grimaced, "Anyway, I _have_ dabbled in the Scentual Arts."

"You have? Whatever for?"

For a moment he stared uneasily at his fingers before clasping them tightly together. "I first began exploring the use of scents in my potions as a way of disguising some of the potions Voldemort required of me. For example, Veritaserum has no scent, but it is possible to colour it and make it smell like a benign Calming Potion." Severus drummed his fingertips uneasily upon the desk.

Echo, knowing that this was getting too close to memories her husband had no wish to re-visit, steered the conversation towards something more relevant. "Have you ever created a perfume, Severus?"

"I had occasion to do so. Once. Narcissa, before she married Lucius, had a Muggle Perfumer in Italy that used to create special blends for her, but he couldn't or wouldn't design a perfume just for her. Her complaints about this was, to put it mildly, annoying Lucius and he chose to complain to me one evening. I... boasted... that I could create something for Narcissa, and so Lucius challenged me to do so."

"You don't still brew it for her, do you?" Echo's eyes were slightly narrowed.

Severus smirked, "Jealous, my dear?"

"Hmph. Never!" she declared, then relented. "Hmmm, maybe?" Echo smiled. "A little."

He chuckled, "No. I only brewed it once. Narcissa loved it, but as I was quite busy with other projects, I never brewed it again. Eventually, she stopped asking."

"This Madame Izella wants three exclusive perfumes. What, precisely, does that mean?" asked Echo as she picked up the contract again.

"Financially, you mean?" Echo nodded. "Madame Izella would purchase the recipes for the perfumes so if she chose someone else to brew them, they could. This would also allow her to name them as she wished. I would, however, retain the rights over the recipes, and thus I would be able to demand a reasonable residual percentage of each bottle sold."

"How much do her other perfumes sell for?" asked Echo. She was finally seeing the potential that Severus referred to.

"She currently has a very popular solid parfum that sells for 500 galleons a half ounce."

"Oh Circe! Severus, you should take the contract!"

"Ah, so you see the potential?" he asked with a slight tease to his voice.

"I most certainly do. And, it would be quite different from all the other potions you make. Do you want to take the contract?"

"It does fascinate me," he mused. "I'll owl Madame Izella with a few clarifications and then decide whether or not I'll take the contract."

"Da-ad! Can you help me now with my maths? Please?" Harry had been waiting in the doorway of his father's study for a few minutes, but decided now was the time to interrupt.

"Come here and have a sandwich with your mother and I and then we'll work on your maths," smiled Severus.

"Harry grinned, "Thanks, dad!" He joined his parents and grabbed a sandwich off the plate. Taking a big bite, he then asked, "Whuf's thif all 'bou' parfoo?"

"Chew first, then talk, you ill-mannered child," ordered Severus firmly, but gently.

Harry chewed, chewed, and chewed, then swallowed. He then asked, "You make perfume, dad?"

"I will be."

"Don't make it like Daniella's auntie's perfume," requested Harry. "She makes us all cry because we can't breathe with the way she smells!"

Echo started giggling first, then Severus let out an actual guffaw, and Harry stared in puzzlement at his parents. He shook his head as they continued to laugh, and had another bite of his sandwich.

The end of October finally arrived and Hogwarts was abuzz with all the students preparing for the Halloween Feast. After the feast there would be a costume ball for all of the fourth through seventh year students. Severus and Echo had volunteered as chaperons.

"Why can't I go to the ball?" whined Harry as his mother made some adjustments, magically, to his outfit for the day. He was growing, not by leaps and bounds, but just enough that some of his clothing was getting a bit tight.

Severus, finishing up his morning coffee, replied, "I told you already that it is for the older students. You're too young."

"But, I wanted to blast rosebushes with you, dad!" He tried to squirm away from Echo's ministrations, but she caught him in place with a Sticking Spell to his feet. He glared at his mother.

"Harry, if you don't let me finish adjusting this clothing, you're going to risk popping the seams," she admonished. "Would you like to rip your trousers during playtime and have to have them stay that way all day."

"No," he huffed, crossing his arms. He wasn't so much mad at Echo as he was more mad at his father for not bowing to his wheedling over the party.

Severus finished his coffee and glanced over at his pouting son. "Lose the attitude, young man. You're going to have to learn that you don't always get everything you want."

Harry's jaw dropped open as he stared at his father. "Am I spoiled?" he asked sincerely.

"Not yet," replied Severus rising to his feet and unsticking Harry's feet. "But you will be if you expect me or your mother to give in to your demands all the time. Now, do you want to be a spoiled brat?" Severus purposely put all the distaste he could into the question as he regarded Harry.

Harry studied the tips of his school shoes for almost a minute, then looked up at Severus who had not moved, or changed his expression. He shook his head. "No. I want to be a good boy, dad."

Severus rested his palm on his son's head. "You ARE a good boy, Harry, and your mother and I wish to help you stay that way."

"Will there be a time when I _can_ blast rosebushes with you?" he asked, hopefully.

Severus chuckled. "I'm sure there will be, even though I won't be working at Hogwarts much longer."

Harry hugged Severus. "Great!"

"Well, that crisis is over," teased Echo. "Shall we get you to school?"

"Sure thing, mum. Bye, dad!"

Several hours later Severus Apparated from Fairwinds to Hogwarts. Severus walked through the first snowfall of the year towards the castle. Once inside the Entrance Hall, he removed his outer cloak, shook off the snow, and then shrank the garment so he could pocket it.

Severus then left the Entrance Hall and disappeared into the corridor that would eventually lead him to the library. He was nearly there when he heard someone greeting him.

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape." Luna Lovegood was seated on the stone floor with her narrow back resting against the stone wall. Although she was smiling at him in that ethereal manner of hers, he clearly saw that she'd been recently crying.

"Miss Lovegood, do you not have a class at this time?" He didn't ask the girl the most obvious question first, because he'd learned, after having the strange child in his classes for five years, that the direct approach rarely worked.

"I suppose I ought to be in Charms, but Professor Flitwick excused me. Do you need to see my note, sir?" The Potions Master promptly stuck out his hand and Luna gave him the note.

"It says you were excused so you could go to the Infirmary. This is obviously _not_ the Infirmary."

"Dandy Flies," she sighed the explanation.

"Pardon me? What are Dandy Flies?"

"They're horrible. You'd think with such a pretty name, that they might be as pretty, but Dandy Flies are not. They're wicked creatures who give no thought to those they torment. I managed to slip away from them and so far they have yet to find me. You wouldn't tell them where I am, would you, sir?" Her pale, silvery grey eyes pleaded with him not to give away her hiding place.

Another thing Severus had learned about this peculiar Ravenclaw was that sometimes, the creatures she made up in her labyrinthine mind, did exist. In the matter of the mysterious 'Dandy Flies', he surmised that Luna was being bullied. Again.

He stretched out a hand and helped her to her feet when she grasped it. He then crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you tell me, Miss Lovegood, what mischief these Dandy Flies were up to?"

Luna crooked her finger at him and she whispered, "They'll hear me."

Severus leaned down just enough so that Luna was able to whisper in his ear. When she was finished, she pointed a slim finger towards the library.

"Wait here, Miss Lovegood."

Luna watched placidly as the Potions Master billowed dramatically into the library. She smiled at the sound of a book cracking against the surface of a table. That sound was followed by a strangled 'yeep'. Severus then emerged from the library with two, very guilty girls: a Ravenclaw seventh year and a Hufflepuff fifth year, walking in front of his wand tip. He jabbed his wand into the shoulder of the Ravenclaw girl.

"Spit it out, Miss Granier!" he snapped.

"Sorry!" she yelped. "I mean, really, we didn't mean any harm, Lovegood. It was just a prank. That's all. I swear!"

"I'm sorry, too," echoed the Hufflepuff girl.

"This prank appears to hurt, Eliza." For emphasis, Luna pulled up the sleeve of her school robes on her right arm. Her pale skin was inflamed with dozens of tiny blisters.

"Fifty points each from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," intoned Severus' most dire voice from behind the two girls. "And detention with Madame Pomphrey for one week. Go!"

The two girls didn't protest, but took flight the moment the older wizard admonished them.

"Miss Lovegood, you ought to be able to get to the Infirmary now without the worrying interference from Dandy Flies."

The girl smiled and nodded as she pulled down her sleeve. "I'll be fine, Professor. Thank you." Luna started to walk away down the corridor, but then she stopped. "Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?"

"I'm very happy that you're no longer plagued by Wrackspurts." Luna spun away before Severus could say anything. He could only watch, with a firm smirk on his face, as she skipped down the corridor and vanished when she turned a corner.

Severus entered the library and saw various students eyeing him warily after he'd hustled Eliza Granier and her Hufflepuff co-conspirator out of the quiet library. Upon meeting his cold gaze, the students eyes dropped hastily to parchment or book. He made his way to the Restricted Section where he found Echo sitting at the top of a ladder her head bent bent over a large tome upon her lap. She was obviously reading and quite absorbed by the content.

"I thought you were supposed to be cataloging these books, not indulging your curiosity."

Echo's head shot up, startled by her husband's silent arrival. She slammed the book shut and looked like someone who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I am!" she stated with a smile.

Severus walked over and lifted the book from his wife's lap. "A Detailed History of the Vampire by Scion Alucard." He put the book down upon a nearby desk gingerly. "I think I'm jealous. No wonder you get caught up reading."

"That's from the Riddle library. There are some astonishingly fascinating books! Some of them that I'm rather surprised the Ministry sent on to Hogwarts." She started down the ladder, catching her husband's hand as he assisted her. "Come look at this one, Severus!"

He followed Echo over to one section where she drew out a rather fragile looking, soft, leather-bound book with no title. "Handwritten," she spoke reverently. "It's a journal that belonged to Salazar Slytherin which outlines discussions he had with the other Founders over the dangers of wizards mixing with Muggles."

Severus took the narrow book and carefully opened it. He had read some books authored by Slytherin, but he'd never seen anything handwritten. It was intriguing to see the ancient wizard's strong, elegant script on the rough edged, parchment pages.

Echo gave her husband several minutes in perusing the delicate journal before she interrupted him. "Severus, I've been thinking..."

He closed the journal and replaced it on the shelf, giving his full attention to his wife.

Echo laced her fingers through her husband's long fingers and dropped her gaze down to their hands. "I loved my bookshop, but after seeing all these wonderful books, I'd like my own library." She lifted her eyes to Severus'. "A research library." Her voice sped up slightly. "There was a wonderful one in Salem, and I spent a lot of time there. It was a cathedral of books. An absolute wonder. I've never heard of such a library here. It seems like all the libraries are privately owned. It might take all my life, but how extraordinary would it be to collect books such as Salazar Slytherin's journal?"

Severus released one of his hands and caressed Echo's cheek. "You're not asking me for my permission, are you, Beauty?" A slight smile ghosted across his mouth.

Echo shook her head, then spoke, "Well, maybe I am. It would hardly contribute an income to our family... and... I'd have to travel sometimes in pursuit of particular books. It could take me away from you, until I could afford to hire a book hunter."

"If it's what you would love doing, then I think it is something you should pursue. I also see no reason why I couldn't help you in hunting for books. Such travel could also be educational for Harry if he isn't in school at the time."

Echo threw her arms around Severus. "Yes, oh yes, it would be! Thank you for agreeing, Severus. Could we begin hunting for a proper building, soon?"

"First decide where you want your library, Echo, then we'll look for a proper place to house your library. I think it might be a good idea for you to sketch the interior of the library. Make certain that you have a visual idea of what you want." Severus smiled at his wife's obvious excitement over her new project.

"I'll do a sketch tonight. Harry can help me." Echo grinned and then suddenly frowned. "What are you doing here, Severus? Shouldn't you be interviewing for new contracts?"

"Today is the little Halloween party at Harry's school," he grimaced.

"Oh! I completely forgot! Let me go sign out for today and I'll meet you outside the library." Echo quickly ascended on tiptoe and kissed her husband's cheek before slipping away.

Severus strolled back out of the library, casting warning glares at some of the students; just to keep them on their toes.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for your kind words about my health. I am having panic attacks that are being triggered by what might be a pinched nerve. Hopefully I will know more by this Friday. Today has been fairly drug-free, but I am spending most of my time in a muscle relaxant/anxiety reliever daze. I appreciate ALL of the feedback and wish I could have replied to everyone, but I felt it more important to get this chapter out. I sincerely wish to say that you lovely folks make it a pleasure to get up in the morning._

_Coming soon: So that's what Draco was up to!_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 54 - Halloween**_

* * *

Molly Weasley's little red schoolhouse had been decorated by her students for Halloween. There were enchanted pumpkins floating overhead, and little bats flittering here and there. Everywhere one looked there were great swaths of fake cobwebbing and little, thankfully enchanted, spiders of orange and black colours. On the walls were dozens of pieces of artwork that depicted various aspects of Halloween from a child's perspective.

The desks had been moved back against the walls and down the center of the main classroom was a table laden with a large bowl of pumpkin juice, cookies in the shapes of pumpkins, skulls, bats, and ghosts.

Molly's students were the final decoration to the classroom as they were all dressed in costumes that Molly had fine-tuned for them.

Hamish was dressed rather regally as Salazar Slytherin. His trim moustache kept slipping sideways when he smiled.

Daniella looked rather fetching as the Faerie Queen, Mab. In time, the awkward girl would outgrow her spectacles and skinny limbs to become quite as beautiful as Mab herself was.

Mouse was costumed as a knight who jangled wherever he walked and he had to watch himself and not trip over his over-long sword.

Andrew dressed up as his hero, Merlin. His beard was a bit too long and had to be tucked into the belt around his waist.

Harry had been offered a variety of costumes to wear, but he'd insisted on dressing as the Captain of the Phoenix that he'd met on Solonus Isle. Harry looked outrageous in black velvet trousers tucked into cuffed, leather boots, a frock coat of red and gold, and an elaborate, tri-cornered hat that had a green feather that kept hitting everyone whenever he walked by them.

This was the Halloween party for Molly's students. Their parents, or guardians had been invited for the sweet feast so that they could meet each other (although most already knew each other) and so their children could show off their work.

Andrew Bulstrode's parents had not come, but his sister, who doted on her little brother, came. Millicent listened to all of her brother's chatter as he showed off his desk and some of his projects.

Millicent subtly directed her brother over to Severus. Almost as tall as her ex-Head of House, she smiled brightly. "Good afternoon, Professor Snape, Madame Snape. I'd like you to meet my brother, Andrew."

Andrew, who was in the midst of a growth spurt, still found the infamous Severus Snape to be a tall, imposing figure. He leaned slightly against his sister. "Hullo," he managed softly. Millicent whispered something to him, and the little boy bowed quickly.

Severus returned the bow, and spoke, "It's very good to finally meet you, Andrew. Harry speaks well of each of you."

Andrew grinned. "Harry's neat. Maybe someday you'll let him come play at my house? Ouch!" Millicent had elbowed her brother. Severus glanced quizzically at the Slytherin girl.

"I'm sorry, sir," she muttered in disgust, but not for her brother, but apparently for her parents. "If it's all right, maybe someday I can bring Andrew to your home so he and Harry can play?"

"That would be acceptable, Miss Bulstrode." Millicent, still a bit embarrassed drew her brother over to the cookies.

Echo whispered, "I take it her parents aren't exactly fond of you?"

"It appears that the Bulstrodes are still of the opinion that I was a true Death Eater." He grit his teeth sharply together and Echo squeezed his arm in reassurance.

The tension was happily relieved as Harry, the ship's captain, dragged the Faerie Queen over towards his parents.

"Mum! Dad! This is Dani! My girlfriend," he declared proudly.

Severus was very glad he'd refused the pumpkin juice a few minutes ago, else it would have been sprayed across the room. "Girlfriend?" He asked warily, his voice sounding slightly strangled. He cast a sideways glare at his sniggering wife.

Harry frowned slightly. "Yeah. Dani's a girl and she's my friend." Harry glossed over the confusion by extolling Daniella's intelligence and love of books. Daniella blushed under the attention. When the little girl was called away by her parents, Harry grinned after her. "Dani's really shy, but me an' Mouse don't scare her. Will you come and meet Mouse? He's my best friend."

Echo replied, "Lead on, Harry."

Hieronymus Tonks stood next to his Aunt Andromeda. His uncle, Ted Tonks, rarely left the Muggle world and so he was not at the party.

Severus knew Andromeda from his days at school. The sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy had been excised from the Black family for marrying Ted Tonks. Andromeda had the beauty inherent in the Black sisters, but her beauty had settled well into her age. She was a woman that smiled easily, despite the loss of her only child, Nymphadora.

"Family life suits you, Severus," greeted Andromeda graciously with a smile.

"That it does. Allow me to introduce my wife, Echo. Echo, this is Andromeda Tonks."

Echo nodded to the taller witch. "Very good to meet you. I understand that Harry and Mouse are best friends."

Andromeda chuckled. "Quite so. It seems everyday Hieronymus is telling us how wonderful Harry is, or how smart and so on."

"We've heard the same about Hieronymus," agreed Severus.

Finally the Halloween party drew to a close. Echo had scheduled several weekend playdates with Harry's friends, and to Severus' dismay, Echo had also planned a day for all of Harry's school friends to come to Fairwinds. At least that wouldn't happen until next summer!

* * *

The Halloween Ball at Hogwarts was a fine affair for the older students. There were a few, mostly the fourth years, that dressed up in costume, but for the most part the boys brought their dress robes, and the girls all had beautiful frocks to show off.

Echo remained inside with Minerva after she'd had her fill of 'blasting rosebushes'.

The two women stood by the door that led from the Great Hall and out into the courtyard that still bloomed with magical flowers and trees. They heard a yelp, some shouting, and a young couple darted into the Great Hall to escape the further wrath of Severus Snape.

"Is it that Severus is truly concerned about their virtue, or is it that he enjoys scaring the daylights out of his students?" asked Echo.

"The latter, I believe," chuckled Minerva. "Severus is fortunate that those roses are Ever-Blooming, or he'd have been out on his... well, his backside ages ago. Albus rather likes those roses."

* * *

Severus Snape was a predator. Overly hormonal teenagers were his prey. With his cloak undulating with the combination of his stealthy movements and the chill breeze, he prepared to strike with his wand, casting a silent charm that blew apart rose bushes rather spectacularly. Sometimes there was nothing hidden by the roses. Then there were those jubilant times when he caught a couple, startling the young adults from their explorations, and scaring them right back into the castle.

This activity is what made Halloween special for Severus.

Another slice with his wand blew apart the bright yellow petals of one rosebush. The couple hiding within the prickly interior fell apart, each landing on their bums.

"Draco!" thundered Severus as he saw just who he'd found. As Draco skittered backwards over the snowy ground, Severus rose to his full height, a look of disappointment, disapproval, and disdain aimed at the two teenagers. "Miss Granger, go and fix your... makeup," he ordered in his velvet toned voice.

Hermione quickly pulled herself to her feet, gathered up the hem of her dress, and ran like a rabbit back into the castle. Severus leaned over, grasped his godson by his collar, and yanked him to his feet.

"You're choking me, Uncle!" protested Draco.

"I'm quite well aware of that, Mr. Malfoy," Severus let the boy go with a jerk and Draco stumbled slightly, but remained on his feet. "Follow me. Now."

Severus spun away, and also away from the entrance that led to the courtyard. Fixing his bowtie, and straightening his shirt, Draco broke into a trot in order to keep up with his godfather.

Draco was out of breath by the time they reached the Potions classroom in the dungeons. Severus allowed the boy a minute or two to catch his breath, and then began his lecture.

"I realise that you and Miss Granger are teenagers, and in love, and I don't expect either of you to be so chaste that not even a kiss is allowed between the two of you. However, such behavior as I witnessed will not be tolerated."

"But we didn...!" protested the Slytherin.

"No?" Severus' eyebrow rose up and he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "Do forgive my poor eyesight, but I suppose that was not your hand within your intended's bodice?" The sarcasm was sharp and the elder wizard's voice was dangerous.

"I... it... uh... we didn't get fa...oh bloody hell," he cursed in a whisper. He dropped heavily onto the bench.

Severus relaxed his stiff posture and seated himself on the edge of a desk. "Draco, you and Hermione are of the age of consent, and I would not dare to interfere in... this side of your relationship, but you did tell me, did you not, that you wanted to go through the Betrothel Ceremony?" Draco nodded miserably. "Then you and Hermione need to control your hormones and not let them tread on your common sense. You know that the Betrothel Ceremony cannot be performed if you consummate your relationship before marriage."

Draco cringed both in embarrassment and for the simple fact that he'd sort of forgotten about the Betrothal Ceremony. "I'm sorry, Uncle Severus. We just got a little carried away. And, I can't stand that we can't be together until after we both finish school. It's torture!"

"If it's that horrible," Severus sneered lightly, "then I suppose the traditions you both wished to embrace aren't all that important to you." He paused for a moment, expecting some sort of answer, but Draco only stared intently at the tips of polished shoes. "Well? Are they? Draco, sit up straight, look at me, and do me the favor of at least appearing to be listening to me."

"Yes, sir." Draco straightened on the bench and raised his gaze to his godfather's.

"Good. Now answer me, please."

"They're important to Hermione, so they are important to me," Draco replied, his cheeks colouring lightly.

"Then I expect you both to behave with the decorum of a traditional, courting couple. You are a gentleman and Hermione is a lady. This means there are to be no illicit trysts in rose bushes, alcoves, or broom closets." Severus glared at the pout that was threatening to appear on his godson's pale features. "Mr. Malfoy, if you're not serious about this relationship, I will make certain you and Miss Granger are thinking only of your NEWTs 'til the day you finish school. Am I understood?"

Draco's cheeks flushed with anger and he stood up in order to be face-to-face with his godfather. "We ARE serious! I want Hermione! I want her as my wife! The mother of my children! My best friend! And don't you dare try and come between us, Uncle because she's FIRST in my life, and you aren't!!"

Draco stepped back and was knocked back onto the bench when the backs of his knees hit it. He stayed put since he was feeling suddenly rubbery-legged. That, and for some odd reason his godfather didn't appear as though he was going to shred him, but was smiling rather smugly.

"What?!" demanded Draco waspishly.

"That's just what I wanted to hear, Draco. Hermione should come first in your life." Severus rose to his feet and adjusted his robes.

"Oh." Draco stared at his godfather. He wasn't entirely certain that he'd only gotten off with such a mild warning. "Uncle Severus?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Do you think Hermione and I are idiots for choosing the old traditions before we marry? I mean, you and Echo didn't."

Severus turned and nudged his godson so he'd stand up. He replied as he led the young wizard out of the classroom.

"I don't think you're at all foolish to be honoring your heritage in such a way, Draco. Many of our old traditions are dying out because they're no longer considered important, or useful. The Betrothal Ceremony is a remarkably beautiful invocation of the magic between two souls. Personally, I'm quite looking forward to Witnessing your ceremony as I've only ever read about them. As for Wizard Courting, I think you need not be so rigid there. After all, I think the Grangers have already accepted you as their daughter's intended."

Draco smiled for a bit, and then it slipped away. "Mother will kill me, though. She'll never accept Hermione."

"You haven't written to her, yet?" asked Severus, a little surprised.

"I've tried, Uncle. Really, I have, but I just don't know what to say. Of course, the last letter from her told me all about this house she wanted to buy in Naples. She didn't ask after me at all."

Severus draped his arm lightly over his godson's shoulders. "You'll have to tell her someday, Draco. The longer you put it off, the greater the chance Narcissa will do something foolish."

"All right. I'll see what I can put together tomorrow. Will you look it over?" asked Draco.

"Certainly." They had reached the interior entrance to the Great Hall and Severus stopped on its threshold. He lowered his voice, just for his godson to hear. "Don't spend the next year and a half bemoaning the fact that you both chose to wait, according to custom. Instead, use the time you have before marriage to cherish each hour you spend with Hermione."

"Thank you, Uncle." Draco gave his godfather a small smile and then made his way back into the Great Hall. He soon saw Hermione waiting for him and once he reached her side, he drew her out onto the dance floor.

Severus leaned against the wall as he watched the happy couple. He hoped that when Narcissa finally chose to return that he'd be there with Draco and Hermione. That witch's hexes were always painful.

* * *

_A/N: What's next? Hmmm, well, you're all invited to a... :)_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 55 - Vignettes Before the Wedding**_

* * *

It was a week before the Christmas holidays began and Echo's plan to get Minerva and Albus properly married had come to fruition. At Albus' request (which came after the Headmaster finally bowed to Echo's endless cajoling), Severus was to perform the Binding Ceremony. Both Minerva and Albus had refused to get wed under Ministry law, but Arthur, in his unofficial capacity as the Minister of Magic, would stand by as witness for the Headmaster, thus making their union legal under the auspices of the Ministry. Minerva had asked Molly to stand as her witness.

At Fairwinds, the Snapes were busy that morning getting dressed in their wedding finery. Severus looked splendid in dark grey trousers, a white linen shirt under a dark green velvet waistcoat, and an open, long, dark grey frock coat. His outer, dress robes were of the same dark green velvet as the waistcoat. Harry was dressed in a black tuxedo with a crisp, white shirt. His father had just finished tying the bow tie as Harry stood upon his dressing stool in his bathroom.

"It's too tight, dad," complained Harry as he gagged exaggeratedly over the bow tie.

Severus slapped his son's hand lightly away from the perfect bow tie. "It is not too tight, Harry. You're just not used to it." He motioned for Harry to turn his back to him.

"Can't mum comb my hair?" Harry watched his father's reflection frown at him from the mirror.

"Your mother is busy getting dressed." Harry huffed. Severus smirked and commanded gently, "Face forward."

Harry looked straight on at the mirror and watched, quietly, while his father drew the comb through his shoulder length hair. After a few minutes, he asked, "Can I have a ponytail like yours?"

"May I," corrected Severus.

"You already have one," sniggered Harry.

"Such a comedian," Severus drawled dryly as he gathered his son's hair into a neat ponytail tied by a black velvet ribbon at the nape of his neck. "Finished," announced the older wizard. He lifted Harry off of the dressing stool. "Go put on your dress robes and then sit down in the living room." Harry started to run out of the bathroom when his father caught him by the upper arm. "No running and try not to get dirty."

"Yes, sir!" Harry grinned and trotted off.

Severus left Harry's bathroom just in time to see a brief blur as Harry ran out of his room. Severus sighed. He was going to have to talk to the boy about his habit of running everywhere in the house. Sometimes he sounded like a herd of hippogriffs.

Reaching the door of his and Echo's bedroom, he knocked. "May I come in, Echo?"

The door swung open as Echo waved it open. She was standing in front of a full length mirror eyeing herself critically. Her dress was a beautiful gown of silvery grey silk that, when she walked, shimmered very lightly with the colours of the rainbow. Severus was dismayed to see Echo's hand flutter, still subconsciously, over the faint scar her dead, ex-husband, Oland, had given her. The neckline of the dress was square cut and showed off her curves beautifully, but all Echo still saw was the faint, pale line of the scar that ended just above her navel.

Severus stepped up behind his wife and caught the hand that was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the scar. He kissed her fingertips.

"Accio hairbrush." The silver backed hairbrush flew into Severus' hands and he began to brush Echo's hair. They both remained quiet as he gently brushed her raven curls, pulled them back, and placed two, blue bejeweled combs into her hair. When he was finished, he kissed the part of the scar that was on her collarbone and whispered softly, "All that anyone will see is you, my Beauty."

"It's the bride's day, not mine. They're supposed to pay attention to Minerva," smiled Echo.

Severus tightened his arms about his wife and was just going to kiss her when he heard a thump from downstairs. He groaned.

"Can't that child sit still for five minutes?" he griped.

"I think that's an impossible expectation for any child under the age of ten." Echo grasped Severus' hand. They then left their bedroom and headed downstairs to find out what the noise had been.

* * *

Harry really had tried to sit still. He sat on the ottoman and stared at the flames in the fireplace for what felt like ten years. He glanced up the staircase, but neither his mother or father showed. He tapped his fingers on his thighs for a bit, then hummed, then tapped his foot rhythmically. Finally, he couldn't take sitting down any longer and so he got up, wandered around the living room until he stood up against one wall. Very carefully he started walking with the heel of one foot touching the toes of the other foot. He began counting the steps as he held his arms outward to keep his balance.

So focused was Harry by his balancing as he walked heel to toe and counting, that he forgot to pay attention to any obstacles in his way. The sofa blocked his path and in trying to navigate around it, he lost his precarious balance and fell against a side table that had three, very heavy books stacked upon it that Severus had been reading. Harry continued to fall to the floor, but his attention was on the books and how much trouble he'd be in when they all fell.

A few minutes later Harry's parents found him in the living room seated on the floor and staring in frozen surprise at the three books that were spinning lazily about each other in the air right over his head. Echo was about to get Harry's attention when Severus stopped her.

"Accidental magic," he whispered very softly. If they distracted Harry now, not only would it disrupt the Accidental Magic, but it would also drop the heavy books onto their son's head. Harry was unfortunately directly beneath the spinning books. Slipping his wand from his sleeve Severus silently cast Wingardium Leviosa. The books stopped spinning, but they remained hovering over Harry's head. In a more normal voice, Severus requested, "Echo, would you take care of the table? Harry?"

Harry jumped up at the sound of his father's voice and almost fell against his mother. Echo caught him, moved him aside, and then righted the tall table. Once it was back in place, Severus moved the floating books back into place on the surface.

"I'm sorry, mum, dad!" declared Harry. "I was just measuring the living room and I didn't see the table."

"I thought I told you to sit down and wait," admonished Severus with a frown darkening his features.

"Well, yeah, but it was ages, and I... uhm... I didn't get dirty, though," Harry pointed out. His smile was a bit unsure with that exasperated look on his father's face.

Severus walked over and straightened his son's dress robes. "You're fortunate that we need to get to Hogwarts, otherwise I'd have you standing in the corner to prove to me that you know how to be patient."

"Da-ad," Harry pouted.

"No argument," interjected Echo. "We need to get going. I'm certain that Albus must be having a fashion meltdown about now."

"Indeed," agreed Severus as he scooped a handful of Floo powder from the alabaster bowl on the mantle. "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!"

* * *

The Floo deposited Echo, Harry, and Severus right into the Headmaster's office. A nervous little elf with amber eyes greeted them.

"Oh! Oh! Master Snape! Master Headmaster is telling Nitzi he is going mad! You is needed by Master Headmaster! Please come! Hurry!"

Severus sighed knowing that his wife's prediction had come true. He glanced over at Echo. "Go on, Severus," she replied, "I'll take Harry to Draco and then I'll go see how Minerva is doing."

"I'll meet you outside the Great Hall," nodded Severus. "Harry, you be good for Draco."

"I will, dad. Say hi to grandpa for me."

* * *

Severus took two stairs at a time and was soon striding across the balcony and to the door that led to Dumbledore's private quarters. He knocked rapidly on the door, noticing in that moment that the nervous elf had vanished.

"Come, come, my boy! I'm a mess!" Albus ushered Severus into his room just as he threw off the chartreuse robes he had on. Severus shut his eyes quickly and peeked marginally through one eyelid to be certain that the old man was at least wearing an undershirt and a pair of boxers. Albus was a wizard who still adhered to the old tradition of robes acting as one's only needed clothing.

"What's wrong, Albus?" asked Severus as he looked at several wildly coloured and patterned robes that littered the floor.

"Minerva's one stipulation was elegant," he grimaced, "and no obnoxious patterns." He sighed and scratched his head, which only tangled his long hair more.

Severus smirked. The old wizard's taste in robes was hardly along the lines of elegant. The man had the taste of a seasick, blind flamingo. He picked up one set of robes that were blue with little yellow chicks on it. "Albus? Would you permit me?"

"No black, Severus," the nervous wizard kidded as he slipped on the robes the younger wizard held.

Severus walked once around Albus, then waved his wand. He studied the results, then waved his wand again. A few more waves of his wand and it appeared he was finished. He then turned the elder wizard towards a tall, full length mirror that stood in the corner.

Albus' long hair and beard were now free of tangles and hung smoothly. The reddish ginger strands were lively against the pure white strands of hair. His robes were now a brilliant imperial purple with no pattern and trimmed with white and gold gryphon down feathers. Upon his head was a matching conical cap. The old wizard cut rather an impressive figure in the robes and he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling madly, in approval.

"I think that Minnie will approve, Severus. Thank you." Dumbledore cast the Tempus Spell to see what time it was, _11:30am_, and then waved his wand to scatter the glowing numbers. "Let us go, my boy. I'd hate to be late for my own wedding."

"Neither Minerva nor Echo would allow that, Albus," smirked Severus wryly.

"Quite true," chuckled Albus. "Your wife can come up with some rather inventive threats." He glanced over at the younger wizard as he changed the cant of his hat.

"I've been an excellent influence," Severus said smugly.

"I'd also hate to discover what dear Minerva's retribution would be. You know those Scottish lasses are quite keen on revenge."

"So I've heard." Before the Headmaster could adjust either his hat, beard, or robes again, Severus nudged his mentor out of his rooms.

* * *

All the students of Hogwarts would be attending the wedding, and the fact that they also had a day without classes was enough to have all of them celebrating as they dressed in their fine robes and gowns.

In Gryffindor, Ginny, already dressed, was helping Hermione with her hair. The two girls had finally found a spell to tame the usual frizz that Hermione's hair often resorted to when it wasn't watched carefully. The lovely, young Muggle-born witch now boasted gentle waves of burnt umber that was much easier to style. Draco enjoyed seeing Hermione with her hair up, so Ginny had drawn her friend's hair up into a loose bun that artfully allowed dozens of tendrils to frame her face.

As the two girls were fixing their make-up, Parvati Patil rushed in breathlessly. "Ginny! There you are!"

"What's wrong, Parvati?" asked the pretty red headed girl.

"I think Neville's having a panic attack. He's breathing very funny," Parvati explained somewhat vaguely.

"What's he nervous about?" asked Hermione.

"Ron says Neville was getting dressed, then said Ginny's name, and fainted."

"You _said_ he was breathing funny, not passed out!" Ginny huffed slightly.

"He is.. I mean he was passed out, but now... I mean. It's your fault." Parvati smiled at Hermione. "You look lovely, Hermione."

With a cross glance at the scatter-brained Parvati, Ginny ran out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and then into Ron and Neville's dorm.

"You're okay, mate," said Dean as he slapped Neville on the back.

Neville looked quite recovered until he turned and saw Ginny. She was wearing a beautiful gown of green satin with spaghetti straps. For a moment, he looked ready to faint again, but Ginny rushed to his side, slipped her arm around his waist, and directed him out of the boy's dorm.

"I think you need something to eat, Nev, then you'll feel better," said Ginny as she walked the tall boy down the stairs and into the common room of Gryffindor tower. Minerva had had the house elfs prepare a light buffet for the students since they wouldn't get anything else to eat until the reception after the Binding Ceremony.

"You look wonderful, Ginny," Neville said with a shy smile as the Weasley girl handed him a cucumber sandwich.

Ginny smiled brightly. "Neville, we are a couple now, so I think you really ought to buck up and stop hyperventilating everytime you think of me." She kissed his cheek.

Neville took a few bites of the sandwich, and blushed as Ginny admonished him. "I don't mind hyperventilating over you, Ginny."

She giggled and shook her head. Ginny looked up to see Hermione coming down the stairs.

"I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall. I'm going to see how Draco's doing," said Hermione.

"I doubt he's fainting," teased Ron as he came down the stairs behind Hermione. Dean and Seamus were right behind them. They followed Ron to the buffet and all three boys began stuffing themselves.

* * *

Echo and Harry had just reached the junction of corridors that led down to the dungeons and subsequently down to Slytherin House when they ran into Luna who was walking beside Nearly Headless Nick.

"...tis true, my dear," exhorted the ghost. "Although, I cannot say that I've seen any in the last century, but you never know. A diligent witch, such as yourself, might just be the one to discover whether they're still here or not."

"Luna!" shouted Harry. He broke from his mother's side and ran towards the fey girl.

"Ahhh!" smiled Nick. "If it isn't young Master Snape! How are you, Harry?"

Harry looked up at the ghost and grinned, "I'm good, Nick. Are you going to the wedding, too?"

"I do believe we'll all be there, if not visible, certainly in spirit," he chuckled at his own jest. "Well, I shall let all of you go where you need to. Good day, Harry, Luna, and Madame Snape!" In the blink of an eye, Nearly Headless Nick vanished into the corridor wall.

Once the ghost was no longer between himself and Luna, Harry moved closer to her. "You look real pretty, Luna."

Luna was wearing a gown of lightly sparkling gossamer that made her look like an ethereal moon maiden. She turned her full attention to Harry and assessed his outfit. "Such a nice compliment, Harry. You're becoming quite the gentleman."

Harry blushed furiously, but stood up straighter. Echo tempered her smile of amusement as she clearly saw the adoration Harry had in his eyes for Luna.

"Harry, would you like Luna to escort you down to Slytherin House?" asked his mother.

"Yeah! Is that okay, Luna?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Certainly!" she agreed. She then leaned down and spoke in a stage whisper to the little boy, "Nearly Headless Nick told me that there were Goonie Blits down in the dungeons. Perhaps we might catch one. Nick says they're full of good fortune and sweet blessings."

"Wow," breathed Harry. "How're we going to catch one, Luna?"

Echo interrupted, "Luna, would you let Draco know that I'll be with Minerva if I'm needed for anything?"

"Of course, Madame Snape," nodded the Ravenclaw. Luna took Harry's hand in hers and they headed down to the dungeons as Luna described what Goonie Blits looked like and how one went about capturing one. Echo watched until they vanished after turning onto another corridor. She then headed up towards Gryffindor tower where Minerva's quarters were.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was not a nervous bride. If truth be told, she felt she had bound her heart and soul to Albus Dumbledore's a very long time ago. Today's ceremony would only validate their union in the eyes of all the students of Hogwarts, their friends, and all of the wizarding world.

Sitting at her vanity, she touched her slim fingers to the strands of grey that were now showing amongst her russet coloured hair. Her hair, still her pride and joy, had been released from its severe bun and hung down her back, a silken wave that brought out the beauty of Minerva's youth that had long since been gently hidden by age.

Molly was running a brush through those tresses just as the house elf with amber eyes that had greeted the Snapes in the Headmaster's office popped in. In her thin arms she held Minerva's wedding gown. As Molly took the garment from the house elf, there came a knock at the door.

"Nitzi, would you get that, please?" requested Molly as she placed the gown on Minerva's bed.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, Nitzi is happy to do so!" The house elf ran out of Minerva's bedroom and a few minutes later Echo was led by the elf into the bedroom.

"Perfect timing, Echo!" greeted Molly.

"Hello, Molly, Minerva. How is the blushing bride?" she asked as the deputy headmistress rose from the vanity and walked over to her bed.

"Quite a bit better than the groom is, no doubt," quipped Minerva. "Is Severus with Albus?"

"He is," chuckled Echo. "As I thought, the poor headmaster was having a fashion meltdown when we arrived. I'm sure Severus will get him sorted out."

Minerva let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, wonderful! That means Albus won't be wearing anything with an animated pattern. Thank, Circe!"

"I hope Severus doesn't dress him in black," teased Molly.

"Dear me! That would be just as bad," Minerva then laughed. "I'm sure Albus would put his foot down about that!"

The three women's laughter filled the bedroom. Molly then picked up the wedding gown and she and Echo soon had the bride dressed.

Minerva's dress was of cream and gold lace under an overgown of fine spun wool in the tartan plaid of her Scottish Clan. The square cut neckline was delicately trimmed in cream lace. With her hair hanging loose down her back, the usually stern and stiff deputy headmistress was a vision of Highland loveliness.

"Oh, Minerva, Albus is just going to fall in love with you all over again," gushed Molly.

"I can't wait to see his face when he sees you," gasped Echo.

Minerva turned to see herself in the vanity mirror, and blushed. She couldn't wait to see Albus' face, too!

* * *

"Snapelet!" Draco greeted as Crabbe let Harry and Luna into the Slytherin common room. "Hey, Luna."

"Do you want to help me and Luna catch a Goonie Blits, Draco?" asked Harry after he hugged his big brother.

"A what?" Draco asked.

"Goonie Blits," repeated Luna. "Nearly Headless Nick was telling me that they like dark places such as the dungeons. They are filled with fortune and good blessings. Harry and I thought it might be nice if we could catch one for professors Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"Ahh... yeah," said Draco, uncertainly. Everyone knew the Ravenclaw girl was possibly nuts, but she was harmless enough. Besides, his little brother definitely had a crush on the girl, so he tried to act interested in the imaginary Goonie things. "What do they look like?"

Harry replied knowingly, "They look like strands of candy floss, but they're really hard to see. You have to look for them, but you have to look like you're not looking for them. They're tricky."

Several other Slytherins glanced from the little boy and then to the smiling, obviously loony, Ravenclaw, and muttered to themselves. Draco squelched any possible insults with a deep scowl that promised dire consequences if any of the insults were voiced.

"Uhm, well," Draco began, "I'm to meet Hermione at the Entrance Hall in a few minutes, so, why not?" he grinned and shrugged. "If we see one of those... er... Goonie things, we'll capture it."

"Great!!" crowed Harry. He darted through the door of Slytherin and out into the corridor. Draco, knowing how Harry had a penchant for getting lost if he weren't watched, ran after him. Luna waved to the gathered Slytherins, and then she followed Harry and Draco.

Goyle shook his head. "Do you think she's part fae?"

"Part?" scoffed Andrew Dermott. "I don't think she's at all human."

"Don't be stupid, Andy," warned Millicent. "She's most definitely human even though it is possible for her to have fae blood."

Crabbe laughed, "I think she's just loony."

* * *

Draco caught up quickly with his little brother and grabbed him before Harry took a wrong turn. "This way, Harry." corrected Draco. "And stay within sight, would you? I know a Leash Charm I'll use on you if you vanish again."

"You'd leash me like a dog?" Harry asked incredulously.

"In a second. You've been lost down here before. Do you know what your dad would do to me if I lost you a second time?"

Harry giggled. "Turn you into potions ingredients."

"Ha ha," smirked Draco. "He probably would."

* * *

Hermione waited patiently in the Entrance Hall just shivering slightly from the cold breeze that was sneaking into the castle between the two large, very ancient doors that led outside. This was where she'd agreed to meet Draco so they could sit together in the Great Hall for the wedding. Hermione was pacing back and forth to generate a bit of warmth and when she turned, she could see Draco, Harry, and Luna emerging from the corridor that led to the dungeons. She smiled and waved.

"...can't we go look some more?" Harry was asking, a slight whine in his voice.

"We don't have time, Harry," Draco said for the third time. "We..." He broke off just when he looked up and saw Hermione.

Hermione wore a long gown of sky blue silk with a bodice embroidered with stylised leaves in gold thread. The bodice had a scoop neckline. Around her throat she was wearing a magnificent sapphire and diamond necklace. Matching earrings glittered from her ears.

Luna leaned towards Draco. "You'll faint if you don't start breathing again, Draco."

He gasped, drawing in breath, then coughed. With a big, appreciative grin, he strode over to Hermione, took her hands in his, and said, "You look..." for just a moment, words failed him, and then he recovered, "enchanting, Hermione. I'm so glad you wore my great-grandmother's jewelry. It suits you."

Hermione's fingers drifted over one earring, then to the large, pear-shaped sapphire surrounded by small, twinkling diamonds. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

"I like how shiny it is," complimented Harry. "It makes your eyes sparkle."

Hermione laughed softly, while a rosy blush darkened her cheeks, "It does not, Harry! Don't tease."

Luna agreed, "Harry's right, Hermione, your eyes are sparkling as much as those baubles twinkle. You look lovely."

"Very," nodded Draco as he leaned over to kiss Hermione's cheek. Ever since the Halloween Ball, the young couple had kept a tight rein on their passions and behaved as Severus had dictated to them.

Draco noticed Hermione shivering so he took off his outer robe and slipped it over her shoulders. It would be warmer once they were in the Great Hall. The Entrance Hall always managed to be a bit chilly.

The great, oaken doors yawned open allowing in a very cold chill, and a bluster of snow. Draco pulled Hermione to the side while Luna drew Harry out of the way of the great draft.

The Weasley family, along with a pretty, blonde-haired young woman were coming through the door. Arthur, his cheeks red either from cold or anger, had a twin's ear in both hands.

"Ouch, dad!" complained George.

"We're successful businessmen!" added Fred.

"I think ear pulling..."

"Isn't legal! Ow!" griped Fred as Arthur escorted the two young clowns away from the Great Hall.

Luna, Draco, Harry, and Hermione watched as the twins, both tall young men, but not as tall as their father, had to quickly trot on tiptoe to keep up with their irritated parent's ire.

"What did they do?" asked Draco with curiosity.

Arthur finally let go of his son's. Fred and George rubbed their injured ears, but managed cheeky smiles to Draco, Hermione, Luna, and Harry.

"Glop Balls," grinned George.

"What are Glop Balls?" asked Harry.

Fred smiled down at Harry. "Something we hoped you might help us test, little Harry."

"Unfortunately," continued George, "our limited supply has been confiscated."

"Unjustly so," lamented Fred. Both twins gave their father aggrieved looks. He snorted, and smiled.

Molly sighed apologetically. "If it hadn't been for Charlie, who knows what mess these two would have made of the wedding."

"It's a good thing mum was with me," continued Charlie, "or I would have had to kill them and hide the bodies."

Bill arrived then, slightly breathless. All thought of Glop Balls vanished as everyone saw him smile grandly for the lovely blonde. He embraced her, then kissed her chastely. "Has everyone met my fiancee?" he asked, looking at the students and Harry.

Draco's brow wrinkled in remembrance. "Aren't you the girl from Beauxbatons that competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Er, Flower... eh..."

"Fleur Delacour," corrected Bill.

For several minutes there were introductions made, then Fleur asked Charlie, "Would you really murder your own brothers?"

Bill shook his head and laughed heartily. "Nah, Charlie really wouldn't do that. It just wouldn't be polite on the Headmaster's wedding day."

"Draco, is it true that Professor Snape is officiating today?" piped up Percy Weasley over the laughter at his brothers' antics.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, you heard right, Percy."

"And he's not wearing black!" interjected Harry.

"Really?" asked Molly with a smile upon her face for the little boy.

"No black at all, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Nope!" Harry giggled.

"Do you find my wardrobe funny, young man?" Harry was snatched up and he let out a delighted squeal as his father came up behind him and lifted him into his arms.

"Hiya, dad! What're you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I just came out here to give Albus a few minutes alone," answered Severus. He kissed his son's cheek and then put him back down. Glancing at the Weasleys, Draco, Luna, and Hermione he suggested, "All of you might wish to get seated since we're starting soon."

Arthur began ushering everyone into the Great Hall. "Look for Remus, Molly, he's holding seats for everyone. Severus, shall I come with you?"

"Yes, Arthur," replied Severus. He continued, "and Molly, once everyone is seated, just go through the staff door and the door on the left is where Minerva is. Send Echo out, won't you?"

Molly patted Severus' arm. "I will do that. You look very nice, Severus." She chuckled softly and followed her brood, plus the extras, into the Great Hall.

Severus slipped away to a hidden entrance that would take him to the Staff Meeting Room where Albus waited. It appeared that everything would go without a hitch. It was that certainty that made him stop and pause and then to look up and down the narrow corridor he was in. He sighed worriedly and hoped he was right.

* * *

Precisely at noon, Severus stood in front of the entire school where Headmaster Dumbledore's podium usually stood for announcements or the Welcoming Feast. In front of him were Albus and Minerva. On either side of them were their respective witnesses, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Seated in the front row of chairs a few feet behind the couple were the staff of Hogwarts, the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Echo, Harry (who took that moment to wave shyly at his father), Draco, Hermione, and Luna (who seemed to be watching something above the couple - Severus tried, hard, not to look up).

Binding Ceremonies were a flexible ritual designed either by the couple who wished to Bind themselves together, or it was designed by someone else, if not a parent or grown child, then a friend. Weeks ago Albus had asked Severus to officiate, thus to write his and Minerva's Binding Ceremony.

Severus really had no idea what to write, but he wasn't about to refuse such a request. A Binding Ceremony was a ritual of sacred magic and Severus was a wizard that believed that the magic didn't just begin with the ceremony itself, but began the moment the couple began preparations for their Ceremony Day. That meant that Albus requesting him to officiate was part of the weaving of the Binding's sacred magic.

Even so, Severus had still found it difficult to write and he'd been working on the ceremony every second he had free. Right before he'd joined Albus and Minerva on the dais where the staff table usually sat, he'd glanced at his notes, and tossed them aside. As soon as silence fell signaling that he was to begin, his heart tried to strangle him and he almost summoned his crumpled notes from the Staff Meeting Room.

Albus' caught Severus' momentarily panicked gaze and he smiled. It was that confidence he had in the younger wizard that he thought of as a son, that relaxed Severus. He took a breath and looked out upon the sea of expectant faces and Severus felt the first cracks of the sacred being torn asunder.

"Draco Lucien Malfoy!! Don't you dare marry that filthy mud...!!"

All eyes turned to look back toward the entrance to the Great Hall in the second that Severus had taken out his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Narcissa Malfoy had returned... with a vengeance.

* * *

_A/N: Coming soon - life is never perfect, is it?_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 56 - The Wedding

* * *

**_

Pandemonium. All the students were talking at once, and oddly, none of the adults had moved or spoken, yet. Most of them were either staring at Draco's mother lying in a crumpled heap upon the floor of the Great Hall, or they were staring at Hermione.

Mere seconds after Narcissa was literally 'shot down' by Severus, Hermione felt so many eyes upon her, that she jumped to her feet, and ran up the dais and through the staff door. Draco, who didn't have time to think about his mother, saw Hermione's tears, and raced after her.

"Oh dear," muttered Albus.

"That wretched woman!" snapped Minerva angrily. Albus put a restraining hand upon Minerva's wand arm since she appeared ready to hex the unconscious Narcissa.

"I'll deal with this, Albus," Severus murmured softly, just loud enough for the Headmaster to hear. "We'll resume at in an hour."

"Thank you, my boy. I'll get the elfs to bring up a light snack to tide everyone over until then." Albus summoned one of the kitchen elfs, while Severus levitated Narcissa and directed her, none too gently, through the narrow staff door.

* * *

Draco caught up with Hermione just outside the door that led to the staff meeting room. Her sobs weren't muffled, now, and he soon had her in his embrace, trying to comfort her.

"Did you know she was coming back?" asked Hermione with a sniffle.

Draco wiped gently at her tears with his handkerchief. "Well, I knew she was coming back at some point. I mean, Uncle Severus did have me tell her about you and the Betrothal Ceremony."

"And she hates me!" Hermione buried her face against Draco's shoulder feeling hurt and also feeling like an emotional idiot. She knew that Narcissa Malfoy would hate her, but as long as the woman had stayed away, Hermione was able to exist in a little world where Narcissa didn't exist.

Draco patted Hermione's back gently as she wept fresh tears on his dress robes. Other than to apologise for the horrid mother he had, he didn't know what else to say to comfort Hermione.

"Draco, Hermione," Severus' voice broke through Hermione's tears. "Come into the staff room."

Draco looked up to see his godfather steering his mother's body into the staff room. Severus lowered Narcissa to the floor. He purposefully didn't give her the luxury of the small sofa that was against the wall. He then summoned chairs over for Draco and Hermione and himself.

"Do you _have_ to Ennervate her, Uncle?" asked Draco as he glanced sourly at his still unconscious mother.

"As much as I am tempted to leave Narcissa in this state, we might as well deal with her, now, so that we can salvage this day," replied Severus.

Hermione was hurriedly wiping at her tears. She didn't want to look like an emotional wreck in front of Narcissa. "Hermione?" Draco asked gently. "You don't have to stay here if you don't wish to."

Hermione grasped Draco's hand. "We're together in this, so I'll stay, Draco."

He smiled and kissed the cheek of his brave little Gryffindor. Draco then nodded to his godfather who roused Narcissa from the Stunning Spell.

Narcissa came to sharply. She was on her feet incredibly quickly and reached for her wand to hex Severus to death when she realised it was gone. Severus held up the wand he'd taken from the woman. Very few people knew that Narcissa wasn't all Pureblood form and perfectly coiffed hair. When she was at Hogwarts, she'd been the top duellist for two years. The only person who'd been faster than her had been Severus who was a second year student when Narcissa was in her seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Give me my wand back, Snape!" she demanded.

"Not until you've calmed down, Narcissa," Severus spoke calmly, although he had no intention of returning her wand until she was off the school grounds.

Narcissa was tempted to try and disarm the wizard, but he was stronger and more powerful than she was. Showing her displeasure, briefly, to Severus, she then rounded upon her son. "Get away from that whore, Draco!" she snarled.

Draco's wand was in his hand in the blink of an eye. The spell he cast sent his mother stumbling backwards and back down to the floor. Standing over her, wand still pointed in her direction.  
"Don't you ever insult Hermione again, mother," Draco warned, the tone of his voice dripping with venom.

The witch pulled herself to her feet. She was about to retaliate verbally, when a chair that Severus summoned, hit the backs of her knees giving her no choice but to drop onto it.

Narcissa's grey blue eyes hardened into diamond chips as she hissed recklessly, "The son of Lucius Malfoy would never stoop to dally with such Muggle refuse."

This time Draco's wand shot out and he was about to hex his mother when Hermione laid a gentle, restraining hand upon his wand arm. "She's not worth it, Draco," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione is correct, Draco. Put your wand away," said Severus firmly as he smoothly sat down in his straight-backed chair and crossed one leg over the other. He scowled at Narcissa as though she were as repulsive as Bubotubor Pus.

Narcissa turned her face from Severus' disgusted gaze and looked towards her son. Inwardly she blanched at the open hostility in his eyes. She quickly dropped her eyes to the young woman beside her son, and she sneered as though there were an awful smell in the staff room.

"I cannot believe you sanctioned this... this farce, Severus," sniffed Narcissa disdainfully.

"I'm rather pleased by Draco and Hermione's relationship, Narcissa. I am also very proud of my godson, who has the backbone to decide who and what he is," Severus motioned, lazily, for Draco to lower his wand. Draco finally did so, but kept his wand in his hand between himself and Hermione.

"You're a traitor, Severus," she hissed. "No one ever believed me when I told them you weren't trustworthy. Now you've gone and turned my son against me."

"No he didn't!" snapped Draco. "You did that all by yourself, Mother. I had more affection from our house elfs than from you!"

"I did my duty as a Pureblood witch!" she nearly screeched. "I gave Lucius the heir he wanted! You owe it to your father, who spoiled you terribly, I might remind you, to become the wizard he expected."

Hermione couldn't help the question that came out of her mouth, "Don't you love Draco, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa rose like a striking cobra and slapped Hermione across the face. Hermione, who had not expected her question to elicit such a violent response, could only gape and stare incredulously at the horrid witch. She wasn't at all aware of the tears that glittered in her eyes from the pain of the now reddening mark upon her cheek.

Severus had not been fast enough to prevent the assault upon the Gryffindor who refused to acknowledge, with tears, how much Narcissa had hurt her. He caught Narcissa's arm just as she raised it to hit Hermione again. He then thrust her forcefully into her chair.

"Lucius should have killed you, Severus," she bit out sharply.

"That's enough, mother!" shouted Draco. "I thought... I hoped we might be able to reason with you, but now I see that's impossible. And for striking the woman I love, I can never forgive you for that."

"I don't require your forgiveness. I see now that you have clearly disgraced the noble House of Malfoy," Narcissa's voice was brittle. "It is a pity your father isn't here to straighten you out, Draco."

Draco's features clouded darkly and his hand subconsciously grabbed the amulet he wore beneath his shirt. In a steely voice tinged with pain, he hissed, "Who I am and how I live my life has nothing whatsoever to do with my father." He stood and Severus could see a faint tremor in the young man's hands as he faced his mother. "Furthermore, _mother_, I am done with you. You've made it perfectly clear that you have no love for me and I certainly have none left for you. By right of my magic, I am no longer your son and you are no longer a Malfoy. I choose my Uncle Severus and Aunt Echo as my only living parents. You may return to Italy and to your spiteful existence."

Draco wavered with the force of magic he'd invoked that severed the filial ties between mother and son. Severus was on his feet just in time to catch his godson and steady him.

Narcissa also felt the magic, but she fought the faint feeling that threatened to throw her to the floor. When it was nearly gone, she stood, very stiffly, and glared down her pert, patrician nose at the young wizard that was no longer her son.

"See that my dowry is returned to me with the appropriate interest, Mr. Malfoy. Then, you'll never hear from me again."

Draco merely nodded and watched as Narcissa Malfoy strode out of the staff room, her spine ramrod straight. The door slammed shut behind her and Draco's knees turned to rubber.

Severus deftly guided Draco back to the chair he'd occupied earlier and he slumped, towards Hermione, who did her best to comfort him in the awkward position. A flick of his wand and the Potions Master joined the two chairs so that Hermione could embrace Draco.

"Thank you, Professor," she said softly.

Severus gently tipped her chin up to examine the imprint of Narcissa's hand. He summoned a Pain Potion and then healed the injury so it wouldn't bruise. Hermione took the potion, then drew Draco into her arms.

Severus placed his hand, comfortingly, upon Draco's shoulder. The young man's body trembled, silently, as he wept for the loss of what Narcissa should have been to him.

* * *

Fred, or maybe it was George, whispered to his twin as they watched the Potions Master leave the Great Hall with Narcissa's body. Both twins grinned and Molly turned a severe eye on them both.

"Molly," cautioned Echo with a small smirk, "if your sons are thinking what I hope they're thinking, perhaps they ought to just get this out of their system."

"We promise, mum," said Fred softly.

George chimed in, "Nothing will go wrong."

Molly crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded the twins. Harry piped up, as he sensed trickery in the air, "Can I help?"

Fred grinned at Harry, then glanced at his mother. Molly turned to Echo who replied, "Harry may help, but do make sure he stays clean."

"Of course, Madam Snape," the twins chorused. Jumping to their feet, they grasped Harry's hands so he was between them, and then they swiftly disappeared from the Great Hall. They were followed by a murmur of interest and speculation from the students.

* * *

Hardly had fifteen minutes passed before the haughty figure of Narcissa Malfoy burst through the small staff door into the Great Hall. Very conscious of all eyes upon her, she kept her own eyes straight ahead and strode down the middle aisle and out of the Great Hall.

Moments later the whole castle seemed to reverberate from a startled, angry shriek from Narcissa. Like a wave, everyone in the Great Hall swept to the arched entrance as curiosity drew them out.

"You beasts!!" Narcissa screeched again.

A flash went off accompanied by young, devilishly delighted laughter. Another flash went off as Narcissa screamed again.

The witch was in the Entrance Hall where she now stood, enraged, and covered in a sludgy mess of blue, orange, and green Glop. The twins had set up their Glop Balls hovering over the entrance doors, ready to fall upon the first person who tried to leave. Fred had armed Harry with a camera and he was dancing around the vile woman, snapping photos left and right.

Just as Narcissa, hands out and nearly claw-like, moved to attack Harry, Molly snatched him up out of danger and Echo was between Narcissa and Molly. Narcissa was so angry, she didn't pause in her attack and struck physically at Echo. Echo's hand shot out as she cast a silent and wandless spell. Narcissa was lifted off her feet and thrown backwards against the door.

"Get out of here," Echo ordered in a voice that brooked no argument.

Narcissa rose shakily to her feet, pushed against one of the doors, and finally vacated the castle. As the door slipped silently shut, Harry wriggled against Molly's sturdy embrace as he tried to get down.

"Miss Molly! I need a photo of the doors! Isn't that pretty?" asked Harry as he pointed to the splotchy relief of colour that Narcissa had left against the doors when she hit them.

Molly let Harry go with a chuckle and he snapped another photo. Fred and George then ran over to the door and clowned in front of the splotchy mess while Harry delighted in taking their photos. They then dragged Echo into their posing and she received a smattering of applause for her unexpected part in the prank.

When Albus called everyone back to the Great Hall for the snack the Headmaster ordered from the kitchen elfs, Harry sidled up to his mother.

"I got a great photo of you, mum. You can give it to dad, if you want."

Echo smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "I'd love to, Harry. Thank you!"

* * *

At one o'clock, Albus and Minerva's Binding Ceremony began. Severus had discovered his tossed away notes on what he'd written, but he did not give them a second look. Once again, the Great Hall was assembled and Albus and Minerva were in place. Raising his arms, Severus began the ceremony.

"Here in the company of family, friends, colleagues, and students, we do invoke the love of Merlin and Nimue to bless this binding of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Under the aegis of the Four Elements, do I bind thee; two hearts will beat as one, two souls will become one."

Severus tapped their clasped hands and a delicate breeze drifted through the Great Hall, touching everyone with its magic, eliciting smiles, blushes, and a few giggles.

"As the Air you breathe gave you life, may you always find its touch to bring you clarity of mind."

From Severus' wand came ribbons of purest white that wound their way playfully around Albus and Minerva until the ribbons joined together as a satin cord of white around their wrists. Severus then tapped their hands a second time and for a brief moment, the enchanted ceiling dropped christening drops of moisture onto everyone present.

"As the Water flows around obstacles, may you always flow around each others emotions."

Twin ribbons of pale blue leapt from Severus wand and flowed sinuously around Albus and Minerva until they joined together as a cord of blue satin around their wrists beside the white cord.

A gentle rumble caused a few gasps before Severus continued, "As the Earth grounds and steadies you, may you always remain strong for one another."

This time two vines coiled from the tip of Severus' wand. As the vine curled around Albus and Minerva, thick leaves sprouted and fragrant blossoms of white and purple burst open. When they joined over Albus and Minerva's wrists, the ivy became an emerald cord of satin.

Severus then invoked the final element: fire. Holding forth his hand, a rich flame grew upon the Potions Master's palm. He then threw it up above Minerva and Albus' heads where it dissipated, leaving a glow of warmth in the hearts of all those attending the Binding.

"As the Fire of love burns within you, may you always find a spark even in your anger."

With a last wave of his wand, a cord of red satin wrapped around their wrists. He laid his wand across all four cords. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do you accept the love of Minerva McGonagall into your heart and your soul? Do you promise to cherish her always, even beyond the Veil?"

Albus smiled, if possible, even wider at his beloved witch. His blue eyes twinkled brightly. "I accept your love, Minerva and I shall cherish you even beyond the Veil."

Severus then asked, "Minerva McGonagall, do you accept the love of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore into your heart and your soul? Do you promise to cherish him always, even beyond the Veil?"

A single tear of joy fell from Minerva's eye and to her cheek. Albus reached up with his free hand to brush at the tear and she caught his hand and drew it against her heart. "I accept your love, Albus and I shall cherish you even beyond the Veil."

Severus then tapped each cord until it dissolved in a sparkle of white, then blue, then green, then red. Severus, who still rarely smiled, did so now as he finished the ceremony, "By the great love that was Merlin and Nimue, I do call all who witness this day to recognise the love of Albus and Minerva and rejoice with them the success of their Binding. So mote it be!"

Albus caught his wife in his arms and to applause and laughter, he kissed Minerva so soundly, she blushed right down to her toes!

* * *

Severus stepped down from the dais and walked over to where Hermione and Draco were seated in the front row. He leaned over, whispered something to them, and they rose to their feet. Severus escorted the young witch and wizard up to where Minerva and Albus still stood.

"You'll need to kneel," whispered Severus.

Draco and Hermione did so and both were thankful that Severus had surreptitiously cast a Cushioning Charm to save their knees from grief. Severus then stepped to the side.

Albus spoke solemnly, "Minerva and I are pleased that on this sacred day of our union, we are now able to share our joy with these two souls who wish everyone to know of the love and their intent to wed each other."

Albus laid his hand lightly upon Hermione's head, and Minerva laid her hand lightly upon Draco's.

Minerva spoke clearly, "Draco Lucien Malfoy, I give you my blessing upon your troth to Hermione Jean Granger." As she removed her hand a glittering sparkle of gold surrounded Draco.

Albus spoke next, "Hermione Jean Granger, I give you my blessing upon your troth to Draco Lucien Malfoy." The gold shimmered into existence around Hermione.

Albus and Minerva stretched out their hands into the swirling gold, caught a tendril of the magic, and by clasping their hands together, they joined the gold.

Draco turned, a bit awkwardly on his knees towards Hermione. She turned slightly towards him. Taking her hand in his, he removed a ring from the pocket of his robes. As he held it up, he said, "I promise to honor thy love, forsaking all others, and do give my vow to take you as my wife, when we so choose." He slipped the ring onto Hermione's third finger.

Hermione wavered just a moment, before remembering she had to speak, "I promise to honor thy love, forsaking all others, and do give my vow to take you as my husband, when we so choose."

The gold began to swirl faster until it burst apart, enveloping the young couple until it vanished between their clasped hands. Albus made a slight motion that bade them to remain where they were.

Severus stepped forward and drew forth a small box that he opened and presented to both Hermione and Draco.

"This is a gift to you both from your parents, Hermione. Your mother told me that these were the engagement bands your grandparents gave to each other."

Hermione picked up the slightly larger gold band. She was about to put it on Draco's hand, but she was a bit lost in the ceremony. "I don't know if I'm supposed to say something, professor," she whispered.

"Speak from your heart, Hermione," Severus smiled that rare smile of his.

Hermione held up the gold band in one hand as she held onto his other hand. "I... I never thought I'd be special enough to fall in love, Draco. You not only showed me that I am worthy of being loved, but you have given me confidence where I didn't have it. I cannot think of spending one day... one hour without you near. I, uhm... oh! I look forward to the day when we can make ourselves a family." With her hand shaking from emotion, she slipped the band onto his finger.

A coil of magic, Old Magic, crimson and glittering with life, rose up from Hermione's hand and wrapped around Draco's wrist. He eyed it in wonder then glanced up at his godfather, who seemed just as surprised by the appearance of the Old Magic of Protection.

Draco, at a nod from Severus, took the smaller band of gold, and for a moment he lost himself in Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. He finally spoke, softly, "You forgave me when I felt as though I didn't deserve it. You held my broken heart and healed it from the Darkness that had surrounded it for so long. Not since the moment I first held your hand have I felt alone. I enjoy laughing with you, and I love you so very much, Hermione. You are the treasure I will keep close to my heart and I look forward to the day when I can call you Wife." With a very shaky hand, he tried to put the gold band on Hermione's finger but he dropped it. He bit out an unintelligible imprecation, but Severus summoned the ring and handed it back to him. Finally Draco slipped the ring onto her finger.

Just as it had done for Hermione, the Old Magic rose from his hand, wrapped around her wrist, and sparked for a moment before vanishing.

Severus closed the box and stepped aside. Minerva and Albus helped Draco and Hermione to their feet. As Draco took Hermione's hand and faced all their friends, the students, and teachers, the applause (and a few cat calls) resounded throughout the hall for the newly betrothed couple.

* * *

The reception began at almost five in the evening. There was music, provided by Nearly Headless Nick and his quartet of ghosts, dancing, and the elfs had created a magnificent buffet to satisfy everyone.

"That's your last cream puff, young man," admonished Severus as he caught Harry once again hovering over the desserts.

"But they're good!" Harry replied as he finished the one he'd taken.

"So they are, but if you keep at them, there's no way you'll be able to sleep tonight," warned Severus.

"Can I have another sandwich, then?" Harry negotiated.

Severus waved him towards the slightly healthier side of the buffet. "Go on. But don't you dare sneak back to these desserts!"

"Yes, sir," Harry grinned, waited until his father turned his back, and then he snitched one more cream puff, running in the opposite direction as he stuffed his mouth.

Severus sat gratefully down beside his wife and caught sight of his son darting through the dancers like a mad hummingbird. Tomorrow, he vowed silently, would be a day of fruit and vegetables for the hyper child. Echo chuckled softly, knowing what her husband was thinking about their young, whirling dervish. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Echo and Severus watched as Albus and Minerva danced regally together. Not far from them were Draco and Hermione, mostly just swaying to the beat of the music as they held onto each other.

"Will Narcissa be back?" asked Echo softly.

Severus shook his head. "I don't know if Draco meant to do this, but he invoked Familial Magic which severed Narcissa from his life. She's no longer his mother."

"Is she still a Malfoy?"

"No. Draco will have to return her dowry, according to custom, but he is now, officially, the last Malfoy scion."

Echo smiled as she saw Draco give Hermione a chaste kiss and pulled her tight. "I don't think he'll be the last one for too long."

* * *

_A/N: Coming next - someone isn't feeling well._


	57. Chapter 57

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 57 - Christmas is Coming**_

* * *

"I don't want milk for breakfast, I want pumpkin juice!" Harry demanded. Severus, hiding behind The Daily Prophet, was very close to losing his temper. In addition to being a brat at the table he'd given Severus a headache earlier today while trying to find a suitable outfit for his son to wear today. Harry had vetoed everything with flimsy reasons. Finally, Severus clothed Harry magically and made it so he couldn't remove his clothing until he accepted the outfit.

Now, as the little boy was doing his best imitation of an annoying three year old, Harry was thumping his heels in an obnoxious rhythm against the legs of his chair.

Echo placed breakfast in front of her son and then sat down to eat hers. After a few minutes she looked over to Harry and he had touched neither his sausages, nor his eggs. He certainly hadn't gone near his small bowl of fruit.

"Can I have sugar on my fruit?" asked Harry a bit mournfully.

"No," said his father sharply as he snapped his paper in warning.

Harry glowered and speared a sausage with his fork. It was really very tasty, but he'd really wanted pancakes and pumpkin juice for breakfast. He grimaced at the tall glass of milk. Milk was all right if it was on cereal, or even porridge, but drinking it all by itself was 'yucky'.

A tap-tap-tapping on the dining room window meant that an owl had arrived. Welcoming any excuse to leave his disappointing breakfast, Harry jumped up from the table. Like a cobra striking from nowhere, Severus hand shot out and caught his son by the arm.

"Harry!" snapped his father from behind his newspaper. "Sit down and finish your breakfast."

Harry almost told his father what he could do with breakfast (he was thinking of feeding it to Hector), but thought better of it. Severus' voice had that scary warning tone to it that meant he was really close to getting a smack. He flopped back down on his chair while his mother waved a hand. Her magic opened the window just long enough for the owl to come in.

Pigwidgeon fluttered and spun around the dining room doing a rather fair imitation of Harry on his sugar high at the wedding reception last night. Echo tried to catch the silly bird but he flooped up and then dove towards Severus' newspaper. Pigwidgeon tore through the newspaper and thudded against the wizard's chest before dropping into his lap.

Severus slammed down the remains of the news, picked up the owl, and dumped him on the table where he lay, gracelessly, with his claws up in the air.

Harry couldn't help himself at Pigwidgeon's antics and snorted just as he had a mouthful of milk. He coughed and spluttered, spitting out most of the milk forcefully.

"Merciful Cybele!" groused Echo. As she jumped up to Evanesco the mess Harry had made. "I've a good mind to tell Molly to bury that bird next spring."

Harry leaned over his plate and scooped up the small owl in both of his hands. "That's mean, mum!" He cuddled the bird and removed the shrunken message tied around his leg. "It's for you, dad."

Severus had been trying to repair his newspaper so he could finish reading it, but gave up. He took the message from his son. "Thank you, Harry."

"You didn't mean that, did you, mum?" Harry asked as Pigwidgeon put up a small fuss at being cuddled like a cat.

"No, sweetheart, I didn't mean that. Why don't you put Pig down and go get him a bit of Hedwig's food?"

"Okay." Harry put the bird down gingerly on the table and then scooted off his chair and went into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a small bowl of owl food. "What is it, dad?"

"An invitation to the Burrow on Christmas Eve," replied Severus dubiously. "I don't know about that."

"Why?" asked Harry as he finally started on his lukewarm scrambled eggs.

"Just that a lot of people will be there."

"I think we should go, Severus. I know that Draco and Hermione have been invited, and in case you've forgotten, Vernon Dursley is going to be introduced to the Weasley clan." Echo smiled wickedly.

Severus smirked. "Too true. I had forgotten that."

"I forgot, too," said Harry. "Why's Uncle Vernon going to be there?"

"Your uncle is dating Molly Weasley's cousin, Madison Prewett. Madison, whose only surviving family is Molly, will be introducing Vernon and Dudley to Molly and her family."

Severus stared at Echo. "How did you learn all of that?" he asked with a touch of amusement.

"Gossip, m'dear! Where else?" Echo grinned. She rose to her feet and with a wave sent her dish and Severus' dish into the kitchen and into the sink. "You ought to reply, Severus, and let Molly know that we'll be there."

"I'll take care of that now, Beauty," replied Severus. He rose, glanced at his ruined newspaper, then aimed a glare at Pigwidgeon before heading for his study.

"Finish your breakfast, Harry," said his mother as she went into the kitchen.

"It's cold," he complained as he stirred the remainder of his eggs around his plate. Echo warmed up his food and then gave Harry a warning glare. Harry huffed and dutifully finished his breakfast.

In the kitchen, Dobby was washing the dishes as he hummed slightly off tune Christmas carols.

"Dobby is wondering, Madam, is you and Sir and Harry going Christmas shopping today?"

"If not today, Dobby, we will tomorrow. Is there anything we can pick up for you?" asked Echo.

"No, no, Madam. Dobby is needing to do holiday shopping, too, but Dobby is not wanting to leave when Family are gone."

"I'll know this afternoon what our plans are, Dobby. Severus has a bit of work he has to get through," she explained.

"Is fine, Madam." Dobby grinned and went back to his humming.

* * *

Later that morning Echo sat on the floor on the left side of the low coffee table in the living room. Harry, on his knees, was just to her right, leaning on his forearms as he watched his mother draw. Echo was working on the layout for her research library.

"Where do you want everyone to sit?" Echo asked Harry.

He studied the layout and then pointed to an empty area. "There. You could put some windows in the corner and then here is where the tea lady could be. Will you have coffee and pumpkin juice, too?"

"I don't see why not. At least your father would be happy to have coffee served," smirked Echo as she glanced quickly over her shoulder to Severus who sat by the fire.

"Oh! Mum, you should serve cream puffs, too!" Harry declared brightly.

Severus looked up from some paperwork he was going through. "Is this going to be a research library, or a cafe? Coffee, tea, crumpets, biscuits, cream puffs. I haven't heard a thing about books."

"We've got books, dad!" Harry picked up the parchment and brought it over to his father. He leaned against the arm of his father's chair as he pointed out various features. "See, the store part is going to be here, in front. There's going to be a lot of books people want to buy. Then over here is where the tea lady will be serving tea to customers. If you want to do research, then you go through here and see these lines?"

"I see them, Harry. What are they?" asked Severus.

"Those are wards. A lot of books are really old, or rare and people might try to steal them, so mum's going to have these wards that keep people from stealing. And, there's also going to be spells to keep really, really old books purrzerved."

"Preserved," his father corrected. Severus pointed to an area beyond the research area. "What's this spot going to be?"

"Scrolls. That's going to have its own special wards because scrolls are more... uhm... what did you say they were, mum?" Harry asked as he turned towards his mother.

"Delicate, Harry," she replied.

"Yeah, that's it. They're delicate." Harry pointed to another area near the scrolls room. "And right next to the scroll room is mum's office. See that little box right there?"

Severus pretended to squint so he could see the little box that had two tiny letters beneath it. "H. S. Hmmm, what could that be, I wonder? Hungry Snakes?"

Harry grinned at his father's teasing smirk. "That's MY desk! Mum says I get a place, too!"

Severus took the parchment from his son and studied it thoughtfully. "I don't see a place anywhere for me. How about a potions lab?"

"We could do that," said Harry, taking his father's jest seriously.

Severus chuckled softly. "Thank you, but I think I'll stick with the lab I have, Harry."

Echo snatched the layout plans from her husband. "We'll work on this later. Severus, are you at a place in your paperwork you can leave?"

Severus glanced down at the proposed contracts he was reviewing. "I think so." With a flick of his wand, he sent the contracts to his study. "Do I sense plans in the air?"

Echo kissed his forehead. "Yes, time for Christmas shopping."

"Yay!!" Harry began to dance around the living room and then he ran up the stairs to his bedroom before his father could chide him for running in the house.

Severus watched his son vanish. "That was a short celebration," he mused as he rose to his feet and summoned his winter cloak and Echo's cloak. "What does he need from his bedroom?"

"I think he's getting his list and his saved up allowance," she explained as she put on her heavy, burgundy velvet cloak.

A moment later Harry came thumping noisily down the stairs. Severus frowned. "Harry James Potter Snape!" Harry froze at the sound of his father's raised voice.

Harry stepped slowly and meekly into the living room. "Yes, dad?"

"I have told you over and over again NOT to run in the house. Why don't you listen to me?" Severus demanded.

Harry stared down at his feet. He really had no answer that would satisfy his father. Running was the next best thing to flying and it just got you to where you wanted to go faster.

When no answer seemed forthcoming, Severus said firmly, "No answer? Fine. Listen up, young man. The next time I catch you running in the house, it's five smacks and 20 minutes in the corner."

Harry's head shot up and his jaw dropped. "But, da-ad!!"

"No buts. I'm tired of telling you not to run and you not listening. One way or another, you're going to learn to listen when I ask you to do something." He held out his hand. "Accio Harry's purple robes!" The robes sped out of the closet and into his hand.

Harry glared at Severus and crossed his arms over his chest belligerently. "I don't wanna go now."

Severus quickly counted to ten and then let out a sigh of exasperation. "I suppose it's your plan to punish all of your friends, then?"

Harry frowned. He didn't understand how he was punishing his friends. He was just angry that his father made such a big fuss about him running in the house.

"I'm not punishing anyone," he asserted, his glower faltering somewhat.

"Oh?" Severus right eyebrow rose appreciably. "If you choose not to go Christmas shopping today, then there will be no gifts, from you to your friends. We won't be taking you out another day."

"That's not fair," muttered Harry.

Echo took Harry's winter robes from her husband's hand. "Life's not always fair, sweetheart. Now, come over here and let's see if we can salvage this day."

Harry gave up his rebellion, for now, and let his mother help him into his robes, hat, and she wrapped his scarf once around his neck. The little boy then followed his parents out of their house and down the long walk to the Apparation Point Severus and Albus had fashioned when they re-did the wards on Fairwinds. When Harry automatically wrapped his arms around his father, Severus knew that at least for today, he was forgiven for being an over-bearing parent. He patted his son's back and then they Apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Light flakes of snow were just beginning to fall over Hogsmeade when the Snape family arrived on the main street. Up and down the busy thoroughfare were witches and wizards making their last minute purchases for Christmas. Storefronts glittered with fairy lights, candles, or had windows wreathed in holly and ivy. Everywhere one walked were the wonderful aromas of pine, bayberry, cloves, nutmeg, and cinnamon. A group of carolers in front of the Three Broomsticks were the final touch for the holiday atmosphere.

Echo and Severus would go their separate ways, in order to be able to surprise the other, or Harry with their gifts on Christmas day. Harry went with his father, first, and would shop with his mother after they had lunch.

Severus' first stop was Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Harry followed behind his father kicking at little snow drifts on the side of the sidewalk. When he'd kicked snow at the back of his father's legs for a third time, Severus caught the boy's hand and made him walk at his side. Once they were in the shop, Severus let Harry go, but with a quick warning not to touch anything.

Harry rather liked the Scrivenshaft's. The quill rests, quill holders, and the inkwells were the most interesting thing in the store. They ranged from purely functional to decorative to outrageous. Harry saw a set of crystal inkwells. There were seven inkwells, each a colour of the rainbow. The set also came with seven, small bottles of ink. Taking out his list, and glancing about to see where his father was, he made a quick change on his shopping list and then moved away from the set.

Severus was nearly done with his shopping in Scrivenshaft's and walked over to where Harry was looking at all the elaborate accessories.

"Did you need to purchase anything for someone on your list, Harry?"

"Hermione, maybe. Up on that shelf I can't reach." Harry pointed and Severus looked up to see several porcelain quill rests.

"Is there a particular one you like for Miss Granger?" asked Severus.

"The one with the pink ladies on it." Harry watched as his father lifted that one from off the shelf so he could have a closer look. It had a tray with a French countryscape on it in dusky pink and the holder itself had a bust of a pretty French country girl on it. Harry smiled. "Yeah. I think Hermione would like that. Can I afford it, dad?"

Severus turned the quill rest upside down, and found the magically glowing price tag. "Two sickles."

"Cool!"

"Let's go pay for our purchases, then." Severus placed a hand against his son's back and directed him towards the counter while the youngster fished around in his purse for the right amount.

They paid for their purchases and some of them were gift-wrapped in the shop. Right before they left the shop, Severus shrank their purchases and tucked them into his pocket. They walked out onto the sidewalk and prepared to head for another shop when Harry's attention was taken captive by a commotion going on about three shops away. When he stopped, since Severus was holding onto his hand, the older wizard stopped as well.

"Harry, we're going this..."

Harry began running towards the small crowd that had gathered. Severus was about to run after his unruly child when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He narrowed his gaze to take in the small crowd of witches and wizards, and then he was loping down the sidewalk.

"Mum!! Mum!!" Harry had seen a portion of the burgundy velvet that was his mother's winter cloak. He pushed through the people, kicking someone in the shin that wouldn't let him through.

"That's my wife! Let me through!" ordered Severus as he bodily pushed a few gawkers aside.

The crowd parted except for one witch who was cradling Echo's head on her lap. Echo, whose olive skin rarely gave away her body's conditions, looked distinctively pale. Severus knelt down in the snow and wasn't surprised to see Harry on his knees holding his mother's hand.

"She fainted, professor," said the witch.

Severus looked up and saw that the witch was Edwina Gingold; a Slytherin who had finished school about three years ago.

Edwina continued, "She'd be better if we could get her inside, Professor Snape."

Severus scooped his limp wife into his arms, looked around, and saw Edwina directing him to a shop. "In here, sir. This is my shop." Edwina opened the door and ushered Severus and his son inside. She quickly transfigured a chair into a lounger and Severus gently put Echo down upon it. Edwina then draped a blanket over Echo.

"What happened, Miss Gingold?" demanded Severus.

Harry seated himself on the lounger at his mother's feet. Edwina replied, "Madam Snape was in here buying some yarn and notions for her sewing. She seemed just fine while we were talking and then she walked outside and I looked out of the display window just as she dropped."

"Sev... Severus?" Echo whispered as she slowly came to.

"I'll go make some tea, shall I?" asked Edwina.

"Please," Severus said a bit sharply. His voice calmed as he touched the back of his hand to Echo's cheek and forehead. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Fine. Did I faint?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

Severus helped his wife to adjust. "Yes, you did."

Edwina brought out the tea and handed a cup to Severus that he gave to Echo. "I fainted?" She sipped gratefully at the tea.

"Echo, I think we ought to return home," Severus suggested.

"Nonsense. I'm already feeling better," Echo stated firmly.

"At least let me cast a Diagnostic Spell." He had his wand in his hand and was about to do so, when Echo placed her hand over the wand and glared at him.

"I'm fine, Severus. Could we just finish our shopping?"

Although that sounded like a question, Severus knew better than to answer it. His wife was not asking for permission. He let out a small sigh and then nodded. "All right then, my dear. However, when we get home I'm going to contact Healer Bell."

Echo put down her tea and lowered her feet to the floor. "We will not," she snapped. "I just didn't have enough breakfast this morning." She turned to Edwina and gave her a smile. "Thank you so much for the tea."

Edwina nodded. "You're very welcome, Madam Snape."

Severus ushered his wife and son out of the shop and back out into the street. He looked down at Echo and regarded her. He was still concerned, but she looked entirely recovered. Echo was not a woman who became easily ill, which was why Severus was still worried.

* * *

Once the Snapes were home from shopping for Christmas, Severus tried to talk Echo into calling Healer Bell.

"Severus, I said I'm all right," huffed Echo as she dropped onto the sofa in the living room.

"Echo, you've never even gotten so much as a cold since we met. Now you faint and you think nothing of it?"

Harry put in his two cents as he was removing his warm winter outer wear. "It was scary, mum."

Severus took Harry's scarf, cloak, and cap and hung them up in the closet by the door.

"I know it looked scary, but it was nothing, Harry. I really am feeling just fine now," assured Echo.

Harry ran over, gave his mother a kiss, and at a nod from his father, he headed upstairs to the playroom.

"If you would just let me cast a..." Severus tried again, but the flat, dark warning look he got from his wife finally made him give up. He hung up his cloak, shut the closet door a bit too harshly, and left the living room to go work in his study. That door he slammed shut.

Echo slumped back against the sofa and sighed. Pushing herself off the sofa, she first went to hang up her cloak, and then she went to Severus' study door. She hesitated for a moment before knocking. There was no answer. She knocked again and still did not receive an answer.

"Severus? Would you please let me in?"

The study door swung open to reveal Severus at his desk pretending to be caught up in the paperwork cluttering the surface of his desk. Echo sat down, primly, on the opposite side of the desk and clasped her hands together. Severus still would not look away from his work. She waited several, very long minutes, before deciding it was up to her to speak.

"I don't want you to do a Diagnostic Spell on me because... because I wasn't ready..." Echo paused and Severus looked up just as her skin paled visibly.

Severus had his wand out very quickly and cast the Diagnostic Spell over his wife as she dropped her head into her hands.

"You're pregnant," he whispered. Echo lifted her head and he was disconcerted to see that she didn't look at all happy about her condition. "How long have you known?" His tone was faintly accusatory.

"Three weeks." Echo hated the shadowed look of hurt in her husband's eyes. She spoke quickly, "I didn't want to tell you in case..." she faltered.

"You were afraid of miscarrying?" Severus surmised.

"I miscarried at five weeks and then at seven weeks. I just wanted to wait... to be sure..." she sighed and stared down at her hands.

"You used a Pregnancy Spell?" Echo nodded. "Was it one that told you how far along you are?"

"Today marks the eighth week." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I had planned to tell you on Christmas day. I just wanted to get past those seven weeks, Severus."

Severus stared at Echo for a long while until her head dipped and she was looking down at her feet. "Are you happy about this?" He asked uneasily.

Echo's head snapped up and her hands drifted over her abdomen. "I... I was scared. At first. I haven't really given myself a chance to be happy." She gingerly touched her abdomen.

"Would it ease your mind if we contacted Healer Bell?" Severus had been worried that maybe Echo was truly not happy about being pregnant. With their child.

Echo looked into her husband's eyes and saw within them what he was not voicing. "I want this, Severus. Very much so," she said firmly. "I've just been uneasy about letting myself enjoy being pregnant. Are you happy?"

Severus didn't answer right away since he was still dealing with the fact that Echo had not told him when she knew she was pregnant. He never wanted her to be alone in this and it did hurt that she hadn't come to him. Pushing aside that hurt, he was pleased that she was pregnant. It was a joy that he'd been robbed of with Harry because Lily had concealed the truth of who her son's father was.

"I am, Echo, but I don't want to be left out of any part of this pregnancy. If you're worried or afraid, I want to be there for you. Please don't shut me out."

"I really hadn't meant to, Severus, and I am sorry about not telling you earlier. It really would have been easier if I had." Echo was quiet for several minutes and then smiled sharply. "I can't wait until I send you out for my first craving!"

Severus grimaced, then gave his wife a small, corner-of-the-mouth smile. "I think I may have a potion to prevent that."

* * *

After leaving his parents downstairs, Harry fetched wrapping paper, Spell-O-Tape, a pair of scissors, and tossed it all on his bed along with the presents he purchased. He climbed up amidst all of the jumble and was joined by Hector who claimed the end of the bed. Hedwig was watching from her perch by the window.

"This one's for Andrew," said Harry to Hector as he held up one of the many small gifts he had near him. "I got Andrew this really neat quill 'cuz he likes to write stories like dad does. It's got some magic in it so you can change ink colours."

Harry cut a too large piece of blue paper and wrapped the quill box twice around. The ends of the paper went a bit too far beyond the actual box so he twisted the ends and tied some curly, yellow ribbons around each end. He then picked up a small card and wrote: To Andrew from Harry, on it and stuck it to the package.

"This next one's cool, Hector." He lifted up something that looked like a graduated tube. He put the narrower part of the tube up to his eye and looked at Hector through it. "Know what this is?" He held the tube by each end and then squashed it together. "A telly-scope! It's charmed so you can see all different kinds of patterns in different colours, and you can see dogs, or kneazles, or birds, or hippogriffs. I wanted to get him a pirate eye patch cuz you know Hammy likes pirates. I told him about that ship captain we saw this summer and he said he wants to be a captain someday. Or a pirate. I don't think pirates are really that neat, though. What do you think?"

Hector barked once and Hedwig chimed in with her two cents by hooting and ruffling her feathers.

"Yeah, that's what I said, but Hammy still likes pirates. He's read the story of Treasure Island and said that there were lots of bad pirates in it, but Long John Silver was really a good pirate. He never hurt the kid in it. I asked for that story for Christmas. Do you think Santa Claus will bring that to me?" Hector barked again and Harry grinned. "Cool!"

An hour later Harry emerged from his bedroom with his arms loaded with wrapped presents. He also was bedecked with red, green, silver, and gold glitter in his hair and he'd tied several curly ribbons around his wrists.

He descended the stairs carefully since he couldn't really see where his feet were going. When he spotted his mother in the living room, he shouted, "Mum! Help me!"

Echo was quickly on her feet and made her way over to her son. She divested him of some of the presents and directed him over to the Floo where they piled them.

"Should I put yours and dad's there, too?" asked Harry.

"No, those can go under our tree, Harry." She stacked the gifts with ones that she and Severus had purchased and wrapped.

Once his arms were empty of the gifts, he started to leave the living room when Echo stopped him.

"Harry," she said, patting the sofa beside her, "would you come over here? I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

Harry hesitated. His mother's voice didn't sound angry, but it definitely had that timbre to it that made him think he was in trouble. He stayed where he was standing; several feet from the sofa. "I didn't do something wrong, did I?"

Echo patted the sofa again. "Harry, come here." Though the command wasn't shouted, it most definitely was a command. Harry shuffled over and then sat down beside his mother. "I wanted to speak to you about your running in the house."

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not gonna do it anymore, mum. Dad said he'd swat me."

"I know he said that, Harry, but I'm telling... no, I'm asking you not to just say you won't run anymore, but to mean it. You're not too bad at following the rules, but this one seems to be hard for you to listen to."

"I like running. It's like flying," Harry explained. "I don't see what's wrong with running in the house when it just gets me places really much faster than walking."

"Running is for outside. It isn't particularly safe to run in the house because you might run into someone, or knock something down and break it. It also causes a lot of unnecessary noise."

Harry slumped against the back of the sofa. For a moment he frowned, then spoke, "You know I'm a kid, right, mum?"

Echo smirked, "I do think I've noticed that, Harry."

"Well, kids run. A lot. It's just something we have to do. It's... uhm... it's like... breathing! Yeah, see that's it. So you and dad are telling me not to breathe." He grinned at his very logical argument.

"As brilliant as that argument appears to be, you're still not to run in the house. That's one of the rules and it is non-negotiable."

Harry frowned. "What does that mean?"

Echo smiled and planted a kiss onto his forehead. "It means that no matter what, the rules don't change."

"Grown-ups are too fond of rules," Harry groused as he slipped away from his mother. "When I'm grown-up, I'm going to let everyone run in my house!" With a triumphant laugh, he left the living room and headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Echo leaned back against the sofa, stretched out her legs, and then placed her hands over her abdomen. "So, little one, what do you think of your big brother?" It was too soon for an answering kick, but Echo answered for her unborn child, "I think you'll absolutely fall in love with him."

* * *

_A/N: Coming soon - Christmas at the Burrow._


	58. Chapter 58

_**Second Chance Take Two**_  
_**Chapter 58 - Christmas at the Burrow**_ - Part I

* * *

Molly was in her element as she prepared a Christmas Eve feast for family and friends. She had prepared a beautiful golden roast goose, and a lovely ham studded with cloves and pineapple slices. There were homemade rolls, fresh butter, a huge salad, and mixed, steamed vegetables.

Arthur had made his coveted recipe for mulled wine, and there was plenty of pumpkin juice on hand.

As for the Burrow itself, Arthur, with the help of Charlie and the twins, had expanded the Burrow to accommodate all of their guests. Both the kitchen/dining area were larger, as was the living room where there was a very tall Christmas tree blinking with faerie lights and decorated with colourful glass ornaments. Beneath the tree were a king's ransom of wrapped gifts.

While Molly twittered about adjusting or moving little things, the Wireless had been tuned to a channel with Christmas songs.

Arthur came up behind Molly as she was standing in between the living room and the kitchen.

"You've done a grand job, old girl," he declared affectionately.

Molly blushed as Arthur leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "You, Charlie, and Fred and George did a very good job of expanding the Burrow."

"Looks roomy now, doesn't it?" Arthur beamed.

"I'm thinking we might leave it this way. Bill will be married soon and I think Fred might be next." Molly wiped away at a small tear. Her children were growing up so fast. "Oh yes! And, Percy."

"Percy, dear?" asked Arthur a bit puzzled.

"Have you found out what Percy's secret is?"

Arthur shook his head. "Percy has always been the one to keep a tight lock on secrets. Whatever it may be, he's obviously been happy over it for the last few weeks. What about your cousin, Molly dear? Have you been able to figure out what she's up to?"

Molly chuckled, "Maddie's giggling happy, but won't say what her giddiness is over. That means she met someone."

The fireplace whooshed, announcing the first of their guests. "Remus!" greeted Arthur. "You're looking well."

Remus smiled and handed an armful of gifts to the Weasley patriarch. "I thank Severus for how I'm feeling. His Symptom Relieving Elixir is nothing short of a miracle. Now, if I could just convince the man that it's good enough for distribution, that would be perfect."

Arthur escorted Remus into the now large living room and poured the wizard a drink. "Severus is a bit of a perfectionist. Are you his only test subject?"

Remus shook his head. "I've introduced Severus to two clans that have done well on the Wolfsbane Potion. They're all taking the Elixir now. I think after he's finished with his final tests then he'll begin the distribution."

"That's wonderful news, Remus. What a blessing this work will be for our werewolf population." The Floo whooshed again and Molly showed their next guest into the living room. "Ahhh, the wizard of the hour! How are you, Severus?"

"I am doing well, Arthur. And, you?" Severus removed his outer cloak and hung it on a clothes tree in the corner.

"Very well," beamed Arthur. "Remus has been telling me of your success with the Symptom Relieving Elixir for the werewolves. It sounds promising."

"I've quite a few more tests to achieve what I desire with the elixir, but I don't think it will be much longer before I can put it on the market." Severus took the glass of wine Arthur offered him and glanced over his shoulder just as his son and wife appeared through the Floo. Echo appeared to be upset.

"Over there, Harry. Put your nose in that corner and don't you dare stir until I say so," ordered Echo.

Harry, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest and a frown darkening his features, stomped past the three men in the living room and stood in the corner. Echo quickly unshrunk the Christmas gifts and Molly helped her to put them under the tree.

Severus excused himself from Arthur and Remus, and went over to the tree to address his wife. "What happened?"

"Running," Echo replied arranging the gifts. "He didn't want to wear his new snow boots, but the old ones. He ran across the living room just as Hector came strolling in and Harry swerved to miss the dog. He side-swiped his desk and knocked an open bottle of ink onto the floor and over his homework." She rose to her feet and then leaned closer to Severus, whispering. "I think he's mad at me for spanking him."

"Ah," Severus nodded in understanding.

Arthur chuckled, "That was a problem we dealt with seven times over. Ginny still has a tendency to forget and runs like a dervish through the house when she's home from Hogwarts."

The Floo whooshed several times in a row admitting the twins and Ron into the kitchen. All three were laden down with gaily wrapped gifts. Molly embraced each of her boys and then shooed them into the living room where they placed their gifts as close to the tree as they could manage.

"Hey little Snape," George greeted Harry with a friendly nudge to his shoulder.

"You didn't get Santa Claus mad at you, did you?" asked Fred.

Harry's jaw dropped. He was almost certain that Santa Claus was just a story, but this close to Christmas, he couldn't take the chance. "Dad?"

Severus, who was sitting in an armchair, looked towards his son. He hadn't heard the remark about Santa. "You have ten more minutes, son."

"I know, but did I make Santa mad? Is he not going to visit me now because I was running?" Harry's fists tugged down the hem of his red knit jumper in worry.

Severus allowed himself a small smirk at his son's worry. "No, Harry. I'm sure Santa will visit you. You have to be much more disobedient than that to get on Santa's bad children list."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Fred patted Harry's back and grinned, "Your dad's right, Harry. George and I were plenty disobedient as kids and Santa never forgot us."

Arthur piped up, "It was close, though. I was certain that one Christmas, when you two were nine and managed to charm the fireplace to spit out glitter every five minutes."

"Oh yeah!" recalled George. "That was great!"

Severus' eyes narrowed at the twins and then he asked of their father, "Arthur, might that be similar to a charm that was used by some students _unknown_ in 1990 that caused all the fireplaces in Hogwarts to spew green slime whenever anyone tried to Floo?"

Fred and George found the large Christmas tree in the corner opposite where Harry stood to be very fascinating. Arthur just laughed and Severus' scowl turned to a smug, knowing, smirk.

Albus and Minerva arrived just as Charlie Weasley did. Bill and Fleur Delacour arrived next and with them was Ginny who had been visiting her eldest brother and his fiance'. Nearly the last to arrive were a very worn out looking Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger. Percy was nowhere to be seen, yet.

Hermione kissed Draco's cheek and then whispered, "Go talk to your uncle, love." Draco simply nodded while Hermione drifted further into the kitchen where the women had all congregated.

Harry's twenty minutes were finally up and he leapt onto the sofa beside Draco. Draco's end of the sofa was near the armchair that Severus had occupied earlier. Severus brought Draco a glass of wine. Draco quickly took several sips of the holiday wine.

"I take it that Narcissa is still a thorn in your side?" surmised Severus.

"She hired five of father's old lawyers. I never knew there'd be so much paperwork." Draco shook his head tiredly. Harry leaned against his big brother and the young wizard draped an arm over his little brother's shoulders taking comfort from his presence.

"Has Narcissa decided that her dowry isn't enough, now?" inquired Severus.

"She's demanding certain paintings, her jewelry and clothing... the list was ten pages in length, Uncle Severus! What am I going to do?"

Severus leaned over and patted Draco's forearm. "The first thing we'll do is hire a lawyer for you. I know of one that is a hundred times more savvy than any lawyer Lucius once had. I'll make certain you don't have to worry anymore about this."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his godfather was going to help. "Did you know Narcissa was going to pull something like this, Uncle?"

"I'm not surprised that she did. It's her way of striking back and attempting to hurt you," explained Severus.

"It's going to be all right, Draco," Harry said firmly. "Dad will make everything okay."

Draco finally managed a smile as he ruffled Harry's fine, silken hair. "He makes a lot of things okay, doesn't he, Snapelet?"

Harry grinned at his father. "Yeah, he does."

In the kitchen, the women were all together helping put the final touches of the feast together. Molly was telling the ladies about Percy.

"It's a complete mystery," Molly exclaimed. "Arthur says that Percy has been walking around the Ministry as though he's floating."

"Has Percy always been one to keep secrets so well?" asked Echo.

Ginny replied, "Percy has always kept to himself, so I think it was easy for him to keep secrets. He's probably met a girl."

Molly shook her head. "It isn't that. You know he's been dating that lovely witch that's a receptionist... I can't recall what department she's in."

"I know who you mean, mum," Ginny took a large shoot of biscuits from the oven and began dropping them into a wide basket. "but she always seemed a bit of a featherhead. Not quite someone I think Percy'd go for. Actually, I always thought Hermione and Percy would get together."

Hermione nearly choked on the pumpkin juice she was drinking. "Me and Percy? How did you ever come up with an idea like that, Gin?"

"Well, you and he both love books and you're both sticklers for all the rules and such," Ginny elaborated.

Minerva spoke up, "Miss Granger has never been as attached to the rules as young Percy was."

Ginny grinned, "Oh? Do tell, professor! Please?"

Minerva smiled tightly at Hermione, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "As I recall, Mr. Potter would never have been able to get close to the Philosopher's Stone had it not been for a clever girl deciphering Professor Snape's riddle. Also, she is the youngest person to have ever successfully brewed Polyjuice Potion."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "How did you know about that, Professor McGonagall?!"

"Myrtle is quite a nosy gossip for a ghost. Mind you, it's too bad she didn't tell me before you were turned into a cat." Minerva let out a tiny chuckle and smiled.

The Floo whooshed, interrupting the conversation in the kitchen. Percy Weasley came through the Floo. Accompanying him were two tow-headed youngsters about Harry's age. Twins. A girl and a boy.

"Hello, mum!" Percy beamed.

"What have you here, Percy?" Molly asked as she looked down at the two children.

Percy nudged the two youngsters in front of himself. "Where's dad, mum? I'd like to make the introductions once."

"Arthur!" called Molly. "Percy's here! Bring everyone to the kitchen, would you, dear?"

"Of course, Molly!" came Arthur's reply.

Soon the kitchen was packed with people even though it had been expanded earlier in the week. The two children, a bit overwhelmed by all the people, leaned in towards Percy. Harry, standing a bit behind his father, waved at the youngsters.

"Everybody," began Percy with a rather uncharacteristic wide grin upon his face, "I'd like you to meet Sarah and Jared... Weasley."

For almost an entire minute there was complete silence in the kitchen. Molly was the first to break the silence. "I have grandchildren?!" She dropped into one of the chairs surrounding the large table.

Fred and George nudged each other and gave their brother salacious winks. Percy interrupted his grin long enough to scowl at the two reprobates.

"Percy, I thought you were dating the receptionist in the Department of Childrens Services," goggled Arthur as he looked over the two, shy, youngsters.

"Nadia's a nice girl, but a bit featherheaded for me, dad. Besides, I was too busy adopting Sarah and Jared."

With that the kitchen erupted with questions from all the adults. Harry could see that Sarah and Jared weren't at all comfortable with the noise, so he motioned to them to follow him into the living room. Echo had brought along some of Harry's art supplies for him to occupy himself with until it was time to unwrap presents. He parceled out paper for each twin and set down the box of crayons in the center of their small ring for all of them to reach. All three children began drawing.

"So Percy's your dad now?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," replied Jared. He spoke with a light, Irish accent. "Mum died a long time back. Dad was an Auror. He got killed in the Cemetery Battle against You-Know-Who."

"Percy's real nice," added Sarah.

"Will you call him dad?" asked Harry.

Sarah nodded. "Someday, maybe. It's still kind of weird and sometimes I still cry about our dad."

"Specially today," sighed Jared.

"Your dad's with your mum, though," soothed Harry. "My mum and step-dad probably know your parents."

Sarah looked up from her drawing with a sparkle in her blue eyes. "Really? How... how did they... you know?" she asked, suddenly shy.

"Evil old Voldy-mort killed them when I was just barely a year old. My mum protected me and saved me from the Killing Curse with powerful magic," Harry explained.

Jared frowned, "Are you the Boy-Who-Lived? I don't see a scar on your forehead."

"I am kind of the Boy-Who-Lived, but I don't remember any of the stuff he did because I de-aged myself and lost a lot of my memories."

"That sounds confusing," remarked Sarah.

"It is, but then it isn't," Harry replied blithely. "I kind of think of Harry Potter as someone else. Sort of like in a fairytale? Whenever I hear stuff that he did I don't think I could've done all that."

Jared nodded knowingly. "Harry Potter was really brave. I bet nothing scared him since he killed You-Know-Who."

Harry chuckled, "I think my dad would have walloped him and stuck his nose in a corner for a lot of the stuff he did."

"Yeah?" asked Jared. Harry nodded. "I heard that when he was eleven he hunted down a bunch of trolls that were tearing apart Hogwarts."

"And the basilisks," added Sarah. "Do you know about the big snakes?"

Harry nodded. "It was only one, though. But, it was really huge. Ginny knows lots about that story because she was kidnapped by a talking diary that was really the dark soul of Voldy-mort."

"Did Harry Potter really kill the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor and an old hat?" asked Jared.

"You can't kill a snake with a sword and a hat," scoffed Sarah.

"Potter did!" Jared huffed.

"He didn't!" Sarah grumped right back at her brother.

"Oh, but he did," all three children turned to see Albus Dumbledore seating himself on the sofa. Harry grinned at his grandfather.

"Told you so," Jared stuck his tongue out at his sister and then shifted around so he could see the Headmaster of Hogwarts better. "You're Alvin Dumbledore, aren't you?"

Harry sniggered at Jared getting his grandfather's first name wrong. "It's Albus!"

Jared glared at Harry. Albus smiled at the three children. "I am Albus Dumbledore. It was Harry Potter's faith in me that allowed him to summon the Sword of Gryffindor. Then, with my Phoenix's help, Harry Potter slew the beast in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Wicked!" breathed Jared.

"Cool!" marveled Harry as he grinned at his grandfather.

"What happened to the big snake, though, sir?" asked Sarah.

"I suppose it's still down there in the Chamber," Dumbledore replied.

"Ick!" declared Sarah. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Grandpa, maybe dad ought to go down to the Chamber and get some scales and some of the basilisk poison. All that's s'posed to be really rare and expensive," suggested Harry.

"I never thought of that, Harry. Maybe your father would like to do that someday," agreed the Headmaster. "The scales and the poison would not decay."

Sarah's upper lip curled in disgust. "It probably smells really bad down there, now."

Jared looked up at Harry. "You don't 'member any of this?" he asked.

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "Nope. That's why I feel like some other Harry did all those things because I don't remember doing any of them."

"That's kind of weird, but neat," replied Jared. "Will you ever get those memories back?"

"Dad told me it was permanent," explained Harry. "And anyway, I'm not so sure I want those memories back. There was some neat stuff that Harry did, but really scary. I bet he had lots of horrible nightmares. I like the memories I have now much better and my nightmares aren't so bad."

Harry grew tired of the questioning from Sarah and Jared so he left the little circle the three children had on the floor and went over to where his father was sitting with Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley. He leaned against Severus, who draped a comforting arm over Harry's shoulders, drawing him a bit closer to his side.

"You're serious," Arthur goggled at the other two wizards. "You didn't change this time, Remus?"

Remus shook his head. "I didn't. Of course, I slept for three days straight so it wasn't like I was able to enjoy the time."

"It's a cure, then?" Arthur asked of Severus.

"Unfortunately, no," sighed Severus as he drew Harry onto his lap. "With this latest formulation of Wolfsbane I was able to suppress the transition. It's very similar to the properties of Dreamless Sleep. As I'm sure you know, Dreamless Sleep Potion is not only addictive, the body eventually builds up a resistance to it. There have been wizards and witches that abused Dreamless Sleep and paid for it with even worse nightmares than before."

Severus hugged Harry to his chest and kissed the little boy's head. He didn't need to elaborate on the fact that he was one of those wizards that had abused Dreamless Sleep Potion at one time.

"Oh yes," Arthur nodded sagely as he caught a glimpse of his wife in the kitchen. "Dear Molly took Dreamless Sleep Potion after her brothers were killed during You-Know-Who's first rise to power."

"I'm a bit worried that the current formulation might have a similar, adverse effect in regards to the transition." Severus would have drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair in frustration, but Harry currently held his hand captive while he idly studied the various, faint scars, and blemishes that were a clear mark of a Potions Master.

Remus, who was trying to tone down the wide smile that threatened as he watched young Harry cuddled on his father's lap, interjected, "It's not a cure, as of yet, but the current formula ought to be somewhat of a key towards a cure."

"True," agreed Severus. "Since I now know what can suppress the transition, I can work from there in the hopes of effecting a cure."

"Dad?" interrupted Harry as he let his father's hand go. "Can I try what you're drinking?"

In his other hand, Severus had a crystal glass of fire whiskey over ice. He had only taken a few sips of the volatile drink.

"You're too young for fire whiskey," answered Severus. "Why don't you go in the kitchen and ask you mother for some pumpkin juice?"

"Okay." Harry slipped off his father's lap and headed for the kitchen, but stopped briefly to stare at the sparkling Christmas tree.

Just as Harry entered the kitchen and was about to ask his mother for something to drink, the Floo whooshed brightly and a slightly dizzy Dudley Dursley fell into the kitchen.

"Harry?" asked Dudley. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

_A/N: Hey there all my lovely readers! I wanted to let ya'll know now that I may not be able to write the sequel I had planned. I'm having problems with panic attacks and the meds that I am on either knock me out, or leave me so dazed, I have no imagination whatsoever._

_What I thought I might do is to write the chapters and scenes I'd planned for the sequel and just add them onto this story. Chapters that would be coming after the final Christmas chapter are: Echo giving birth, opening her bookstore/research library, Harry getting along with his new sibling, and more about the mysterious Journey Leeds, jumping ahead a few years, and an encounter with a rat._

_So, if you don't mind more chapters and a time jump, let me know. If you would much rather have a sequel (that might take awhile before I could start it), let me know._


	59. Chapter 59

_**Second Chance Take Two  
Chapter 59 - Christmas At The Burrow - Part II  
**_

* * *

Dudley and Vernon Dursley sat in the Weasley kitchen feeling a bit dazed after their first trip through the Floo. Although introductions had been made, the two Muggles knew that they'd be forgetting half the names and would have to ask again.

Arthur, who still had a weakness for the Muggle world, was delighted by their presence and was talking Vernon's ear off with questions about the Muggle world. Dudley was feeling distinctly uncomfortable as he was being stared at by the Weasley twins and their brother Ron. The stares made him feel like he was under some silent analysis between the three brothers. He knew there were going to be questions for him, unpleasant ones, and Dudley swallowed dryly as Ron spoke first.

"Did you think up 'Harry Hunting'?" The question was snide and stung Dudley to the quick. He found it impossible to answer the young wizard.

If Arthur had been paying attention to his sons, he would have diplomatically intervened, but he was too caught up with his interview of Vernon. It was Severus, though, who rested a hand upon Dudley's shoulder and the other hand on Ron's. His gaze, solemn and sharp, was for the three male Weasleys that had known Potter the best.

"People change," he intoned, his voice laced with warning. His dark-eyed gaze conveyed the rest of his unspoken chastisement and it was the twins who understood the message. Ron had not.

"That great lump..." Ron had his finger pointed and his anger was fast coming to a boil.

"Mr. Weasley!" Although Severus had not raised his voice, it was the voice of silken menace that had terrorised so many students in the man's 15 years of teaching. Ron's cheeks flushed to match the colour of his hair.

When Severus' spoke, all those in the kitchen became eerily silent. Dudley felt like he wished he could disappear the way a magical person did. Vernon's protective instinct as Dudley's father caused the man to stiffen his posture. He hoped he was not going to need to fight anyone. Magic or no, Vernon would defend his son.

Severus continued after he'd gotten everyone's attention, "The past is done with and has been forgiven." He gave his nephew's shoulder a firm, but gentle squeeze. Dudley breathed a sigh of relief that sparked off all the normal conversations again. A quick scowl to Ron Weasley was the last warning he would get from the Potions Master for the younger man to behave.

A lovely strawberry blonde haired woman, who bore a similar look to Molly, put some coffee in front of Vernon, and a pumkin juice in front of Dudley. She smiled indulgently. This was Madison Prewett, Molly Weasley's cousin. She leaned over and kissed Vernon's cheek which elicited a cherry red blush as Vernon realised there were a lot of people watching him.

"Vernon really wanted to drive here," explained Madison with a grin but that would have taken precious time from our vacation. Besides, I haven't Floo'd in ages and thought it would be fun."

Molly hugged her cousin. "Either way you're here and we're all going to have a great deal of fun."

"Fun!" grinned Fred. "That's what is needed."

George grinned as well. "Snowball fight, anyone?"

"Me! Me!" Harry jumped up and down beside his father until a restraining hand took the bounce out of him. "Dad! Will you be on my team?"

Severus paled slightly. He didn't mind if Harry wanted to get chilled by a snowball fight, but he didn't particularly wish to get that close to snow.

Arthur spoke before Severus did. "I think a snowball fight is just what we need. Charlie? Bill?"

The two eldest Weasleys chimed in, "We're in!"

Fleur glanced at the women in the Burrow. "A snowball fight? That is so undignified."

Ginny glared at Fleur. "I'm going to play."

"Me too!" smiled Hermione. "And so will Draco."

"Hey! I don't want to go outside! It's freezing!" protested Draco as he heard Hermione volunteer him for the snowball fight.

Severus leaned down towards Draco and said with a knowing smirk, "Get used to it, Draco. Women always know best."

Draco grumbled something inaudible under his breath. Echo caught Severus by the hand, and having heard the little whisper from her husband to her godson, she grinned wickedly, "I'll be on any team Severus isn't on!"

It was Severus turn to scowl and grumble inaudibly. His and Draco's feeble protests were ignored and before they could do anything else, teams were chosen, the rules were set down (anything goes) and the fight was on!

Minerva and Albus each directed a team. Minerva had Fred, Ron, Echo, Harry (he changed his mind about being on his father's team because he wanted to throw snowballs at Severus), Ginny, Sarah, Vernon, and Remus on her team. Albus had Severus, Draco, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Jared, Dudley, Madison, and Percy on his team. Molly and Arthur stayed inside, ready for when the fight would be over.

The forts, which were two foot walls of frozen snow, were built first. Once the forts were finished, each side had a few minutes to make a big heap of snowballs. To begin the fight, each side allowed the youngest member to throw the first snowball. Jared picked up a snowball for his team and Harry hefted a snowball for his team. The snowballs went flying, and in that second, the cheating began.

Severus used his wand to deflect Harry's snowball towards his mother. Remus countered the cheating by directing Jared's snowball directly back to it's team.

From that moment on, everyone was throwing snowballs with no thought to aim, but just to land on someone. It was Dudley and Vernon Dursley that proved to have the best throwing arms, and most of their snowballs hit their intended targets.

The fight became harder when Minerva and Albus, sitting on the sidelines, began to influence the snowballs.

A tactical maneuver on Fred and George's part, with Echo to help with her wandless magic, sent a wave of snowballs to attack Severus.

Severus rallied his teammates together and sent a whirlwind of snow at their opponents. Echo threw up a magnificent shield that prevented the whirlwind from touching them. Echo's team were ready with more snowballs that the twins had charmed into a variety of colours. The beautiful snowballs exploded spectacularly just a few feet short of their targets as Remus threw up a shield that blocked the snowballs.

In the end, there was no real clear winner since everyone, children and adults, were soaked to the skin and chilled.

Arthur greeted everyone with drying spells and Hot Rum Toddies (no alcohol in the ones for the youngsters). Molly cast warming spells and everyone assembled in the living room.

"Miss Molly?" shouted Harry from the living room. "Do we get to open presents now?" Harry tried to pretend that he didn't see the warning scowl from his father for having yelled. He grinned cheekily and Severus just rolled his eyes.

Molly walked into the living room, ushering in the last stragglers from the snowball fight. She patted Harry on the head and smiled. "I think we'll get started now, Harry, dear. That way we'll all have a good appetite for the Christmas feast."

"Yay!" bounced Harry. His cheers were followed by wide grins from the newest set of twins in the Weasley family, Percy's adopted son and daughter, Sarah and Jared. Percy sat down on the floor and waved his children to come over and join him. Sarah sat on his left and Jared on the right. Their eyes sparkled with anticipation as they stared hungrily at the glittering tree and its overloaded burden of gifts.

The living room of the Burrow was soon a whirlwind of presents floating to their new owners, ripping sounds of foil and paper and tissue, ribbons drifting in and out of the noise of 'oohs' and 'aahs'. Soon the gaily lit Christmas tree was looking bereft of all its pretty packages. In the middle of the floor were Fred and George, Sarah and Jared, and Harry and Draco as they set up a small replica of the Hogwarts Express.

"No, Harry," corrected Sarah as she took a piece of railroad track out of his hands. "It goes here." She placed the track and smiled smugly.

Harry grabbed the piece of track back and put it where he was going to place it before Sarah took it from him.

"No!" cried Sarah indignantly.

"Don't touch it!" ordered Harry as he slapped his hand down on the coveted piece of track.

Sarah suddenly pushed Harry in the chest with both hands. Harry didn't fall, but he was unbalanced. Harry retaliated with his fist. His knuckles grazed Sarah's cheek enough to cause a red mark that would bruise. The expected tears didn't arrive. Instead, Sarah launched herself at Harry and began punching, kicking, and even trying to bite him.

Draco stood up from the floor and grabbed Sarah by her waist and lifted her off of Harry. George restrained Harry and began looking for any bruises, cuts or bitemarks.

"Stop fighting, you two," reprimanded Draco firmly before any of the adults could intervene. He was keenly watched by Hermione who peered over the edge of her cup of tea with a slight smile.

"But it's my piece of track," whinged Harry.

"It's not sposed to go there!" shouted Sarah. She tried to pull away from Draco so she could hit Harry some more, but Draco had her in a firm grip.

"Sarah! Take that corner, now! Ten minutes." Draco put the girl down and nudged her over to the empty corner on the other side of the sofa.

Sarah glanced over at Percy. He clearly disapproved of the small fight and would not intervene on his daughter's behalf. With a sulky pout, the little girl flounced over to the corner. She had one more parting shot for Harry, and that was to stick her tongue out at him.

Harry returned the stuck out tongue, but let out a startled yelp as Draco's hand connected sharply with his backside. A second swat had him staring at his older brother with a look of near betrayal.

Draco shook a finger at his little brother. "Don't you _ever_ hit a girl, Harry. Take that corner. Ten minutes for you, as well."

"You're mean!" protested Harry.

Draco pointed imperiously, "Corner. Now!"

Harry slowly walked over to the corner, his lower lip firmly stuck out in a wounded pout. Before he turned away he chanced a glance towards his father. Severus was watching and caught his son's look. His expression was plain to Harry; he agreed with Draco's punishment, including the swats. Harry took the corner he had earlier.

Draco gave each child a final warning scowl that was every bit as good as his godfather's best scowls. Severus caught the look and managed a small, proud smile.

With a sigh, more for himself, he sauntered over to Hermione and sat beside her. "Harry's probably going to hate me now."

Hermione smiled. "He won't. You did the right thing." The Gryffindor was very proud of her Slytherin.

"Think I'll make a good father, then?" he asked with a slightly wicked glint to his grey eyes.

"You'll be the best father ever, love!"

Vernon, with Madison sitting on the low slung sofa to his left, leaned slightly towards Severus. "You knew this, Snape," Vernon accused with a crinkly-eyed grin. "Couldn't warn me about Maddy's family, could you?"

Severus smirked, "I wouldn't have missed your reaction for the world, Dursley."

"You have to admit, Vernon," said Madison with a wicked smile on her face, "when you saw everyone you were ready to run right back into the flames."

Vernon snorted, "Only for a brief moment was I tempted, dear." He smiled and slipped Madison's hand into his.

Echo, who had been listening to the various conversations going on around her, asked Madison, "You're a teacher? In Muggle London?"

Madison nodded. "I teach Algebra at Dudley's school. You're wondering why a witch is living with Muggles?"

Echo smiled apologetically. "I had wondered. I lived for awhile amongst Muggles in America, but I lived in a town shared by Muggles and Wizards."

"I was born and raised around magic. Curiosity drew me to the Muggle world, especially since Voldemort was so against Muggles. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with them. So, I spent a year in Muggle London and just found a more rewarding life with Muggles," replied Madison with a slight shrug. She squeezed Vernon's hand and nudged him affectionately with her shoulder.

"Do you miss magic at all?" asked Echo.

"Oh, I do keep my hand in so I don't get rusty," replied Madison. "Despite most of my family shunning me for my decision, I haven't regretted it one bit."

"Molly seems very accepting of your decision," surmised Echo.

"Family means a lot to Molly. She didn't understand, at first, but she never turned her back on me." Madison suddenly grinned at Vernon. "That's why I just had to bring Vernon and Dudley with me."

Echo's eyes sparkled mischievously at Vernon and Madison, "Are there going to be wedding bells in your future?"

Madison blushed as she glanced over at Vernon. Vernon replied, "We're just taking things slowly." He glanced towards Dudley who was seated on the floor amidst all the destroyed wrapping paper and ribbons. Harry, who had finished his time out and tired of the train and bossy Sarah, was busy doing his best to bury his cousin in the shiny remnants. "Dud's still dealing with the loss of his mother in our lives. It's gotten a bit rougher due to the fact Petunia's not accepting visits from him."

"That's terrible," gasped Echo. "How could she do that to her own son?"

Vernon continued, his voice sounding somewhat hollow, "For some inexplicable reason, Petunia has blamed Dud for our divorce."

Severus, who had been listening quietly as he watched his son's antics with his cousin, asked, "Does Petunia still believe that Harry is..." he didn't want to say it aloud, but Vernon understood.

Since being institutionalized, Petunia Dursley had made a big fuss over having killed Harry and burying the body in the backyard of #4 Privet Drive. Her firm belief had brought about an inspection of the property until Vernon sent a note to Severus. The potions master took one afternoon to bring the supposed murder victim to the Muggle authorities.

Vernon shook his head. "According to her doctor, she doesn't speak of Harry any longer, but now her anger is towards my boy. It's been hard on Dud, but he's been very accepting of Madison, so I think that helps him." He squeezed Madison's hand affectionately, which earned him a chaste kiss to his cheek. Vernon then pulled himself away from the melancholy topic of his ex-wife and smiled, "Dud enjoys the letters that Harry sends him. I think he's hoping for his own owl for his birthday."

There came a happy squeal from Harry as his cousin attacked him from the pile of wrapping paper and began tickling the little boy's ribs. Shouts came from Fred and George as Harry and Dudley's antics destroyed a part of the railroad snaked all over the living room floor. Harry retaliated by tickling Fred, who was nearest him. There was a sudden tickle free-for-all between Dudley, Harry, Fred, George, and Jared. Draco would have been caught in the pile-up, but he scrambled quickly out of the way. Sarah was nowhere near the childish tickling as she was in the kitchen with her new grandmother, Molly, helping to set the table.

A few minutes later, Molly stepped in the midst of the fray to announce that it was time to eat. She sent the children, including Hermione and Draco, up the stairs to wash their hands. The stairs that spiraled up to the various teetering floors of the Burrow were assaulted by at least a dozen feet thumping on the stairs. Minutes later, more thunder declared their return.

As soon as everyone was seated Molly waved her wand and the many platters and dishes of food began a strange little hovering dance so everyone could easily serve themselves. Glasses had been charmed to fill themselves with whatever beverage was desired.

Once everyone was served there was quiet, except for audible sounds of appreciation over the perfect feast. During that time, Harry tried to hide his broccoli under his mashed potatoes, but Severus caught him, and dug out the potatoes-covered broccoli.

"I expect all those vegetables to be eaten by you, young man," Severus spoke softly as he leaned slightly towards his son. "Or there will be no pudding."

Harry crammed the broccoli into his mouth and took a big swallow of his pumpkin juice. "Bleh!" He grimaced as he took a few forkfuls of mashed potatoes. When the strange taste of broccoli and pumpkin juice had faded, Harry grinned triumphantly up at his father.

"Don't be so smug, child," teased Severus, "or you'll find more broccoli on your plate."

Harry huffed lightly and worked on finishing everything else on his plate. Sarah leaned towards Harry and spoke haughtily, "Kids who don't eat their veggies will lose all their teeth and their bones will turn to rubber."

"You're stupid!" snarled Harry. He really disliked Sarah. It was too bad that she wasn't more fun like her brother Jared.

"You're rude!" snapped Sarah.

"Am not!" countered Harry.

"Are too!" Sarah shot back.

"Am no...!" Harry gulped as his father laid a warning hand heavily upon his shoulder. Severus was standing between the two arguing children.

"I can promise you, children, that the next time you stand in the corners will be because neither of you can sit down," Severus threatened in his best silken professor's voice. "Am I understood?"

Sarah, who had never known how scary Professor Snape could become, whimpered uneasily, slipped from her chair, and went over to Percy for protection.

"You wouldn't let him spank me, would you?" Sarah whispered tremulously.

Percy fixed one of the ribbons that held her hair back and replied, "You know that I do not like you picking fights with people, Sarah. If you keep misbehaving, I have no problem letting Professor Snape giving you a few swats."

Sarah pouted angrily. "You're mean," she declared without any rancor.

"I know, but I love you anyway." Percy kissed his daughter's forehead and then nudged her back to her place at the table.

The dessert was a devastatingly decadent white chocolate cheesecake that had ribbons of raspberry and blackberry swirled through it. Harry and Jared had finished their slices of cheesecake and began playing, quietly, on the floor with a miniature Quidditch Pitch with players that flew over the small field. Sarah was half asleep in front of Molly getting her hair braided.

"How do you like being a father, Percy?" asked Echo as she smiled at the twins.

Percy sipped from his glass of wine. "I've always wanted kids. I didn't expect to ever adopt, but when I learned how many magical orphans there are since the end of the war, I just felt compelled to do so."

Ginny nudged Percy's shoulder, "And you fell in love with those two, didn't you?"

Percy's cheeks coloured slightly. Echo inquired, "How did you find them?"

Percy leaned back in the chair he was seated in. "I was doing an inspection of several of the orphanages that we have because there were reports of neglect and abuse connected with one. Fortunately, Sarah and Jared weren't in the one orphanage that the Ministry shut down after I made my reports." He watched as Molly picked up little Sarah, who was now completely asleep with a thumb in her mouth. Percy, who was sitting beside his mother on the sagging sofa leaned over and gently tugged Sarah's hand away from her mouth.

He continued his story, "It happened that while I was there doing an inspection a social worker from the Department of Wizarding Childrens Service brought them in. The assistant for the orphanage explained to me that siblings, when they were adopted, often were split up. Rarely did anyone wish to adopt more than one child." Percy was interrupted by Jared coming over and climbing up onto his father's lap. Percy shifted the little boy until he was secure in his arms, and then he smiled as he kissed the child's head. Soon Jared was as fast asleep in Percy's arms as Sarah was in her grandmother's arms.

Not too long after, Harry had demanded his father share his lap. He tried to stay awake as Remus Lupin and his father discussed the Wolfsbane Potion and the Symptom Relieving Elixir. It wasn't long before he was yawning and became limp with deep sleep.

The party ended, then.

Echo gathered all of the gifts they had been given, shrank them, and then tucked them into a pocket of her cloak. Severus shifted Harry carefully. In his sleep, Harry grasped the collar of his father's cloak and nestled his head underneath Severus' chin.

The Snapes made their farewells and after almost twenty minutes of delays and goodbyes, Echo and Severus vanished through the Floo.

Once home at Fairwinds Severus put Harry to bed while Echo took several wrapped gifts that had been hidden from their son and placed them under their tree. Dobby popped into the living room, greeted Echo, and then held out an armful of small, wrapped gifts. He was so giddy with holiday cheer (or eggnog) that he was bouncing back and forth on his large feet.

"Little Harry will be surprised, Madame," he tucked some of the packages he held into a large, red stocking that hung from the mantle. The stocking was for Harry.

"Dobby, I know you refused to join us for breakfast tomorrow, but you must join us when we open gifts after breakfast."

"Oh yes, Madame! Dobby wishes to see Little Harry's smiles."

"Good, Dobby," smiled Echo. "You can retire for the evening then."

"Yes, Missy Madame! You sleep well." Dobby waved and popped out of the living room. Once the house elf was gone, Echo summoned a stocking that had Dobby's name on it in glitter. Harry had decorated it at school for _'his friend'_. Echo filled the stocking with the knitting notions she had purchased in Diagon Alley, some shiny ornaments from Severus, and a handful of red and green wrapped candies that Harry had purchased for everyone.

"Harry's asleep," Severus spoke softly as he descended the stairs into the living room.

Echo walked over to her husband and slipped an arm around his waist. "I think after we tell Harry our news, he's going to forget about all those presents."

Severus placed a possessive palm over Echo's abdomen. In her ninth week, a very slight bump could be felt. "We'll save this gift for last."

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning with the rising of the sun. There was a big grin on his face in hopes that Santa Claus had really visited. He jumped out of bed and ran into his bathroom. Hector followed his boy and watched patiently as Harry used the loo, then brushed his teeth. After that, Harry put on his slippers and dressing gown and ran across the hall to his parents bedroom.

Severus and Echo, both deeply asleep, were shocked out of pleasant dreams by both an excited little boy, and a too large dog jumping up onto the bed. Severus just barely escaped getting rudely trod upon by the dog.

"C'mon mum and dad! It's Christmas!"

Echo tried to capture her son, but he dodged, jumped off the bed, and raced out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Harry, don't ru...!" Severus didn't shout soon enough. There was a sharp thud from the hallway followed by agonised sobs. Severus shot out of bed and out of the bedroom into the hallway.

His son had tripped over one of Hector's chew toys and fell, hard. There was a runner carpet down the center of the hallway, but it was a thin carpet over a highly polished wood floor. Severus knelt down by Harry, who was clutching his knee and crying shakily.

"I f-f-fell!" he cried simply as his father carefully rolled up the pyjama pants leg to examine the injured knee.

"So I see," Severus said softly as he moved Harry's protective hands and studied the knee. He could tell that Harry had landed on it hard, and it would bruise. He summoned Bruise Salve just as Echo emerged from their bedroom.

"Ow!" muttered Harry as Severus began to gently massage the salve over the injury.

"Do you see why we don't want you running in the house, child?" asked Severus as he finished with the salve and put the lid on it.

"But, it's Christmas, dad," sniffled Harry.

Echo conjured a handkerchief for her son and handed it to him. Harry wiped his tears and then his nose. Severus rolled down the pants leg and then helped his son to stand.

"How does it feel?" asked Severus.

"It's okay, now," sighed Harry. "I didn't mean to run, dad. I just got excited." Harry just now remembered last night's accident with the spilled ink right before his mother and he went to the Burrow. He'd been spanked. That meant his father was going to spank him and Harry could only think about how horrible it would be to get smacked on Christmas Day. The tears came back and Harry clutched his father, burying his face against Severus' side.

"I thought you said it felt better," Severus said as he patted Harry's back. He was puzzled by the new tears.

"You're gonna... sp-spank me and th-that's terrible for Christmas!" stammered Harry.

"I think a bruised knee will be punishment enough for today, Harry. I will have you assist me in preparing potion ingredients tomorrow, all right?"

Harry sniffled and then looked up at his father, "Okay." He smiled then, pleased to have escaped a spanking. He followed his parents down the stairs where they were met by Dobby.

"Merry Christmas, Family!" Dobby bounced on his feet and clapped his hands cheerfully. "Dobby fix big, special breakfast. Everyone's favourites!"

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Yes! Yes!" Dobby hugged Harry quickly and his grin managed to get wider. "Madame gets French toast with blueberries and over easy eggs, and Sir gets eggs Benedict with savory sausage and lots of coffee!"

Dobby ushered his beloved family into the dining room where he set about serving each family member. Not once did his grin fade.

* * *

Harry slouched languidly in his chair at the dining table. He felt pleasantly full from his stack of chocolate chip pancakes. The offending sugar was slightly offset by a bowl of melon balls and several sausage links. Despite that, Severus glanced over his newspaper every few minutes in wary anticipation of the inevitable sugar high that would hit his son.

The inevitable did appear and after a few minutes lolling in his chair, Harry jumped up and walked, very fast, into the living room. Severus folded up his newspaper, finished his coffee, and then looked over at his wife. She smiled, rose from her chair, and extended her hand to her husband. Together they made their way leisurely into the living room.

Harry and Dobby both sat together on the edge of the sofa. Both had equally wide grins, and both looked ready to bounce out of their skins in excitement. Severus and Echo took the settee.

"Are you ready?" asked Severus with a smirk.

"Yeah!"

"Yes, Sir!" echoed Dobby.

Severus began with the heavily laden stockings tacked to the mantle. One red stocking floated over to Harry, the other floated to Dobby.

"I made that for you, Dobby," Harry said.

Dobby sniffled happily. "Little Harry is so good to Dobby. Thank you!" Dobby pulled out skeins of yarn, knitting needles, seven shiny ornaments, and candy. "Is Dobby allowed to eat candy, Sir?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "Of course, Dobby. Enjoy."

Dobby's head bobbled as he opened a green, foil-wrapped candy. He popped the caramel into his mouth and then clapped his hands.

Gifts that Dobby bought for his family floated from beneath the tree and over to their recipients. He watched avidly as they opened their gifts.

Severus gasped when he saw what Dobby had given him. There were six, slim phials of very rare potions ingredients. They were Crocodile Tears, Vacquita Scales, Encephalartos Woodii Leaf Pulp, dried Wild Dagga, Tamaraw Horn Powder, and dried Sacred Blue Lily. He couldn't help but to ask the house elf where he'd gotten such rare ingredients.

"Dobby is savvy house elf that knows many other house elfs who help to gather ingredients. Does Sir appreciate gift?" Dobby began to wring his hands worriedly.

"I do, Dobby. Very much. Thank you," He placed the phials back into the velvet lined box the ingredients had come in.

Echo opened her gift to find a set of silver needles that had been charmed so that they were self-threading. With the needles were a dozen small skeins of coloured, silk thread.

"Thank you so much, Dobby! They're perfect."

Dobby's cheeks pinked up in a pleased blush. He then watched as Harry opened his gift. The little boy hefted the wrapped box first, and noted how heavy it felt. He then ripped the paper off with abandon. Under the paper was a box encased in dark red-dyed leather. Copper rivets adorned the edges until they left only space for the copper latch. Smiling quickly at Dobby, he then unlatched the lid and carefully pushed it up to open it.

"Ohhhhhh," Harry let out a whispered gasp as he looked down upon a round, faceted piece of quartz. Harry took out the bauble and held it to the light coming in through the windows. The crazy cracks and spidery flaws within the quartz caught the sunlight, twisted and bent it, until a chaos of soft rainbow colours danced over the walls, the carpet, and every object in the living room.

"If you taps it three times, Little Harry, it floats," encouraged Dobby as he nervously wrung his hands.

Harry did so and the crystal lifted from the palm of his hand to float within the sunlight coming through the windows. "Wicked! Thank you so much, Dobby!" He slung his arms around the thin elf and hugged him so hard, Dobby let out a little squeak.

Dobby patted the boy's back until Harry let go. His eyes glimmered brightly with love and affection for his family.

* * *

Severus dealt with the last of the torn paper and ribbons from their gifts while Echo was nestled on the sofa with Harry curled at her side. She was reading to him from the book Treasure Island that Hermione had given him.

Echo paused in the reading as Severus settled down on the other side of his son. Harry looked up at his father and smiled.

"This was a real fun day, wasn't it, dad?" exclaimed Harry.

"Indeed it was, but..." Severus paused and glanced quickly at Echo who nodded once to him. "I think there's one more present."

Harry looked curiously at the tree, but could see no sign of any presents that were forgotten. "I don't see any, dad."

"That's because this is a gift you can't unwrap, Harry," said his mother with a delicate, yet slightly mirthful smile.

Harry's brows beetled into a puzzled frown. Severus picked up his son's hand and laid it over the barely perceptible bump of Echo's abdomen. His own hand splayed over Harry's. Echo draped both her hands over theirs.

"What is it?" Harry's whisper suggested that he was thinking he might know what the gift was, but he really wanted his parents to tell him what the mystery was.

"Around the end of June," began Severus.

"You're going to become a big brother," finished Echo.

Harry stared in wonder at their hands and then he looked up at both parents. "Really? You're going to have a baby, mum?"

"That I am, Harry, dear," replied Echo.

"Have you decided if you're going to have a boy or a girl? I mean, either's okay by me. Can I name the baby? How long do we have to wait? Are you going to be big soon?" Harry's questions were such a rapid fire, that his parents couldn't understand all of them.

Severus did his best to answer his son's questions, "We don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl and probably will not know until he or she is ready to be born."

"And you may certainly help with a name, sweetheart," affirmed Echo as she kissed her son's head. "But think up names for both girl and boy."

"Okay!" Harry removed his hand and stared down happily at his mother's belly. He then spoke softly, "Hi there, baby. I'm you're big brother."

* * *

_A/N: Vacquita - smallest known cetacean in the world.  
Encephalartos Woodii - an extremely rare type of cycad.  
Wild Dagga - very rare herb known to cause euphoria.  
Tamaraw Horn - aka as the Dwarf Buffalo.  
Sacred Blue Lily - a rare herb that produces clarity of the mind.  
Crocodile Tears - crocs really do have tears._

_A/N: Well, this is it for this part of the story. I'm still thinking about what I might write for a sequel. If I don't jump into a sequel, I promise all of you a very long epilogue._


	60. Chapter 60

_**Second Chance: The Death Eater & the Rat  
Chapter 1 - A Gathering of Spirits  
Time: 1997 - Christmas was just a few days ago.**_

_**Disclaimer: All except for the OCs and the story itself, everything else belongs to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing.**_

_**Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Potter's Second Chance, Second Chance Take Two and Second Chance: The Journal of Harry Potter. If you haven't read those stories yet, you will get lost in this one. These are the continuing adventures of the Snape family. They will face tragedy, and an old "friend" will be found.  
**_

* * *

Severus dropped a single piece of parchment on top of the holiday homework his son was doing. Harry glanced over it. In his father's precise, yet spidery cursive was a list of very unusual items. A couple of them were:

The colours of a sunset  
The song of a bird  
The smell of rain  
The sound of laughter

At the bottom of the list was the simple line of: A Gathering of Spirits.

Harry was intrigued, especially when he looked up into his father's eyes and saw within the ebon pools that this was one of those rare secrets that father passed to son. Harry, as might have been mentioned before, loved secrets.

"What is, A Gathering of Spirits, dad?" asked Harry.

Severus drew up a chair and folded his height, a bit uncomfortably, next to his son's short desk. Severus tapped the list with his long index finger.

"This is an art of Potions creation that very few Potions Masters practice today. In fact, I'm quite certain that there are only two others that have this knowledge, but they don't use it. I'm going to teach you the art of Gathering Spirits."

"These aren't spirits like ghost spirits, right?" Harry's green eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"Correct. These, Harry, are ingredients used in some of the most arcane and wonderful potions ever created. They are without form or substance because they are remnants, echoes, flights of fancy, sights and sounds. Spirits of those things that we cannot touch, but we can hear, smell, taste, or sense deep within lost memories, or in our souls."

Harry leaned his chin on his hand. He was absolutely mesmerised by the velvet, near musical tone of his father's voice as he revealed this lost art to him. Harry wasn't lulled, but ensnared like an insect in cooling amber.

"Choose," Severus finally said.

"What?" Harry glanced down at the list then at his father. "Choose? Only one?"

Severus smirked. "You'd be a Squib at the end of the day if we did all nine, Harry. Just one. Then we're going to create a gift for the baby."

Harry perused the list carefully. A gift for his unborn brother or sister. He had no idea what he and his father would be brewing, but all the Spirit ingredients sounded fascinating. Finally, he smiled. About halfway down was the perfect ingredient and since it was snowing outside.

"This one, dad," Harry pointed.

"Ah! The Hidden Beauty of Snow. Perfect, Harry. Get only your Potions robes, and your gloves."

"But it's cold, dad," Harry protested lightly. "Shouldn't I dress warmly?"

Severus straightened in his chair and gave his son a discerning, gimlet-eyed glance. "You're worried about the cold _now_ when your mother and I have to remind you to wear your warm clothes every single time you've gone out to play?"

"Uhm... yes?" Harry gave his father a half smile. Severus' expression dropped into a speculative smirk. Harry shrugged.

"Go on, you ridiculous child," Severus waved a hand and Harry pushed away from his desk and hurried to his bedroom upstairs. A few minutes later he was practically flying down the stairs, his midnight blue robes, which were made specifically for his work with potions brewing, billowed behind him just like his father's did. At the front door he began pulling on his gloves and met Severus. Harry's father quickly cast a Warming Charm over his clothing and they stepped out onto the front terrace.

The wide, long front lawn was covered with a blanket of glittering white snow. More snow fell, drifting lazily down from the grey-blue sky. Harry drew the chill air into his lungs and smiled with pure, child-like joy. Severus leaned over just enough to grasp his son's hand in his and he drew him down the snow-covered steps and out onto the lawn. Harry marched with exaggerated steps as his boots crunched through the thin top layer of the snow. He looked up at his father and grinned.

Severus looked warmly down at his son and began to speak, "The Gathering of Spirits is considered one of the oldest Magicks known to wizard-kind. Some speculate that the Gathering of Spirits was a gift to the first Witch and Wizard as a way to bind them to the Magick of the Earth. It is a very difficult Magick to practice for it exhausts one of their magic in the performance of gathering. It was early in the 12th Century that wizards decided that the Gathering of Spirits was an impractical and wasteful Magick. It was also decided at that time that such gathering of potion ingredients was better suited to witches.

"Witches that brewed, did their best to preserve such arcane knowledge until almost into the first half of the 18th Century."

"Do witches still brew with spirits?" asked Harry as they stopped somewhere in the middle of their front yard.

"Unfortunately, no one brews with spirits anymore. My mother taught me about the Gathering of the Spirits and a few times we brewed potions from what was gathered. Until you came into my life, I never thought I would have someone to pass this knowledge onto."

Harry grinned, always delighted to be reminded of how much he meant to his father. "So, what do we do, dad?"

"This is your gift to the baby, Harry, so you're going to get to use your magic," began Severus, in teacher mode.

"I don't have a wand, dad," reminded Harry, politely.

"Gathering a Spirit can't be done with a wand. This takes Wish Magic, the magic that is the basis of your Accidental, or Wild Magic." Severus smiled lightly. He enjoyed the way his son listened so intently. Harry was always eager to learn, especially since he was still very intent upon creating a series of potions just for children that tasted good.

Harry smiled. "All right, dad. So what do I do?"

Severus knelt down in the snow on one knee so he was eye level with his son. He removed a delicate, filigree, crystal bottle from his pocket. He placed it carefully into his son's hands. He then gently shaded Harry's eyes.

"Close your eyes." Harry did so. Severus voice drifted over him, musical, but not. Like velvet, silk, cream. There was love within each word the Potions Master spoke as he instructed. "Think back, Harry, to the first time you walked in the falling snow and discovered how wonderful it was. How very magical."

Harry's brow beetled with concentration, but when he smiled, Severus rose to his feet and began to slowly circle Harry as he continued to speak.

"Sight... sound... or silence... sun or cold breeze... remember how all of it was and... tell me..."

"Winter. At Hogwarts. Only a few months after you came for me. I'd been waiting by the enchanted window in my bedroom everyday hoping for snow. I remember waking up very early. You were still asleep. I knew it was snowing and as I looked out my window, I could see the fat flakes falling past my window. Outside, it was all white, clean, sparkling, brand new. I thought that the snow had changed everything and I wanted to go and run and laugh in that snow. I didn't even bother to take off my pyjamas but got dressed as fast as I could and grabbed the heavy coat Aunt Minnie had given me a few days before. I shoved my cap on my head, my feet in my shoes, and forgot my gloves.

"I raced all the way up to the Entrance Hall and ran right out into the snow. I started giggling and leaping. I'd never seen anything more wonderful in my life. It felt like all the good things in the world.

"I caught snowflakes on my tongue and they tasted like nothing, but also like everything I'd ever enjoyed tasting."

Severus still kept walking in a circle round his son, but he leaned over and whispered, "Keep your eyes closed, and open the bottle."

Harry did so, fumbling only slightly. A sparkling mist emerged from the bottle and drifted over the young boy. Harry gasped as he felt the magic touch his memory. Without needing to be told, he opened his eyes and spread his arms outward. Severus stepped aside as his son burst into laughter and sprinted away through the snow.

Severus gasped, feeling the sudden tug of his son's joyfulness impressing itself upon his heart. He looked down at his hands and saw a glittering, opalescent aura surrounding him. Tendrils leapt from him towards Harry who was spinning and dancing under the falling snowflakes. The aura of magic surrounded Harry for only a moment and then vanished from father and son in the blink of an eye. At that very same moment, Harry had replaced the silver cap back on the crystal bottle.

Incredibly euphoric, Harry dropped so that he was now sitting in the snow. He felt... giddy and drunk. He giggled at his father who carefully took the bottle from his son's hands and tucked it into his pocket. He then took Harry's head in his hands and firmly, but gently stroked his hands down his son's hair and then over his face. Harry took in a deep breath, smiled, and blinked a few times.

"Wow."

Severus chuckled and helped his son to stand. He put an arm across his back until Harry's knees were strong enough to support him. The Potions Master retrieved the bottle from his pocket and held it in front of Harry's face.

"Look how well you did, Harry."

Harry peered into the crystal to see a diaphanous, swirling mist that looked like liquid pearls.

"That's beautiful, dad," he gasped as he saw tiny sparkles in the diaphanous mist. "What do we make with it?"

"Come along, son, and I'll show you magic only few have ever seen."

Harry slipped his hand in his father's and they returned to the house.

* * *

_A/N: My greatest apologies for not being able to get this post up sooner. I've been dealing with an ER visit and visits to the doctor. I have good days and bad days. On the good days, I write._

_As you can see this chapter is actually the first chapter to the sequel, which will be called Second Chance: The Death Eater & the Rat. Two people will find their second chance at a good life, just as Harry, Severus, Echo, and Albus found theirs. I cannot promise once a week updates, but I can promise that the sequel will be finished._

_I adore every single reader, and those that left feedback on the last chapter, I promise I will be sending you each replies._


End file.
